Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V : the fifth arc
by novadragon1000
Summary: OC insert to YGO:Arc-V set in alternate universe , what if Yuya had a older brother ? What would Change, What would remain the same. Find out.. Follows a bit on the Arc-V plot with some of my own changes. May use all characters from Gx, 5ds and Zexeal. please review.
1. Intro

5000 years ago in an unknown nation there lived a king whos name is now lost but is known as the dragon emperior. He was loved by his countrymen along with his four high priests.  
'ray , kai , Kugeki , freyja'

The king constantly answered to the needs of his people and always protected them. Till one day darkness struck , with power came corruption and greed and the nation was torn apart some sided with the king and others with rival nations. The king led a army of monsters and people loyal to him and faught against their former countrymen. The battle concluded with neither side victorious.

This king is reborn as Zarc who again is a person with good intentions and seeks to entertain his audence. However, the spectators' selfish constant demands for more brutal and exciting Duels pushed Zarc over the edge as he tried to meet their expectations. In time, he became apathetic for his opponents' well-being, willing to ruthlessly injure them rather than make an amicable connection with both them and the audience. Zarc became one with his four heavenly dragons

' odd-eyes dragon , Starveing venom fusion dragon , Clear wing synchro dragon , dark rebellion Xyz dragon. '

Two people stood in his way with the intent to save the world and protect their father , the two people split the world and zarc along with themselves.

To this day the dragon emperior seeks vengence against the people who took everything away from him includeing his 4 closest friends and will do anything to ensure his revival and take back his allies.


	2. Prologue ( season 1 )

It was a clear summer day in Maiami city, my younger brother Yuya who is about 2 years younger starts school later this year in the fall , but he is already being bullied , the same did happen to me a short time later because our father is Yusho Sakaki a pioneer of the current action duel. Yuya dreams of being a entertainment duelist like his father , I on the other hand dreams of being a pro duelist.  
The insults continued for a time but eventually stopped since I one time defeat one person bullying me in a duel severely. I had not made any friends yet and nether had Yuya for different reasons. People only wanted to be friends with me because I never lost a single duel , I did not want to get involved with people who are just going to use me.

I also find out that no one in the city can see spirits not even my brother. I thought this pendent given to us can help with it but I was wrong. Both pendents were extremely different from each other. Yuya had a light blue crystal with two silver feathered wings that wrapped around it similar to angel wings. Mine was a darker shade of blue almost black like the midnight sky that had gold wings that wrapped around the crystal but looked like the wings of a demon. I never understood this.

I was walking to the daycare behind my father to pick up my brother, we were a bit late since the sky was turning orange so we know it was close to dusk. My thoughts were then interrupted from what had sounded to be sobbing meaning Yuya had been picked on again. I moved next to dad to see Yuya sitting on a block overlooking the river. He had bruises covering his arms and legs and his goggles were over his eyes meaning he was trying to hide his tears. I clench a fist at the sight. My brother should not be treated this way just because he wants to be like his father.

Dad then motioned me to calm down my eyes must had changed, he had found out over the years that me and Yuya had some kinda power in us but never said anything about it , apparently I show more of this power. So he had shown me how to control it to draw the cards I needed during a duel. I then take a deep breath while , he then moves up to Yuya and moves his goggles off his face lots of tears fell into the river meaning he had been crying a lot.  
Yuya then rubs his eyes and looks at dad. _" when you feel like crying laugh , let out the biggest laugh you can muster "  
_ What he said next confused me _" conceal your emotions , don't feel it."_ It then hit me Yusho knows strong emotions trigger our powers and is now trying to do the same to Yuya. He then takes the pendent from Yuya and swings it _" just like the pendulum the more you push the more it comes back , you cannot do anything if you are frozen in fear , so have courage and step forward if you want to win. When you feel lost this pendulum will show you the way. "_

* * *

On the way home Yuya talks to his brother Ryuu _" hey big brother. "  
_ He then turns to Yuya _" Yeah ? "_  
 _" I been practicing with the cards you and dad got me but I still cannot win. "  
" That is because you have to learn to adapt , there are many ways to win you just have to find them furthermore there are also other ways to summon a monster , this is something you have to learn to do on your own and develop your own style. "_

Yuya responds that dad can still win without using an extra deck. Ryuu can see it in his father's eyes that he was thinking otherwise. Yuya then proposes a duel with his brother . Yusho then sighs and calls out to his youngest son _" you can do this , try to surprise me and your brother. "_

The two boys then shouted in unison after they activated their duel disks... _" Duel "_


	3. Welcome to You Show Duel School

After dinner Ryuu sat silently at his desk looking at his cards which he had fanned out on the table remembering what his father had told him at the dinner table that tomorrow he was going to visit his friend's duel school , according to him , the owner of that duel school has a daughter around the same age as my brother and I.  
Yuya then walks in looking down _" big brother , I am nervous about meeting this person what if she is mean like the other kids at daycare.. "  
" oh brother don't worry about that , I am sure it will go well besides we will be going there after school in place of the daycare we always go to. " _Ryuu responds but he can tell that Yuya is still uneasy about it.

* * *

The next day

School ended rather fast , Yusho gives his two kids a new monster card Yuya gets Odd-Eyes dragon and his older brother got Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon as a gift upon entering the duel school. Yuya still has bad thoughts about going to the school thinking it will be the same as the daycare center.  
Ryuu lets out a sigh _" for the last time don't worry , it will not be the same as that daycare place , besides dad knows the owner of the duel school. "_

When they got there the building looks to be a mix of a playground and duel school. Standing in the front is a man wearing a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Under it was a dark blue shirt with another fire design and whistle.

" Yusho , it has been a while " he greeted dad then turning to his two sons standing behind him.  
 _" yes Shuzo , it has been so how are you old friend ? "_  
Shuzo then looks over Yusho's shoulder at his two kids. _" So you are the two sons I had herd so much about "_ then turning to Ryuu " namely you young man winning the Junior Arc League Championships two times and placed in the top five the year before , athletic and a tech expert. You are only 9 and you are already better them most people older than you are.

 _" thank you Shozo-San "_ feeling a bit flattered. Shozo then continues turning to the 7 year old boy standing behind Ryuu. Yuya remains silent then Ryuu spoke up _" I am sorry , Yuya is a bit nervous but he is a good duelist as well. "  
Shozo then calls his daughter out Yuzu , they are here "  
_  
Yuzu then runs outside and their parents introduces them to each other. Ryuu then speaks up _" so why are we here ? "  
" 3 reasons Ryuu-Kun I want you and your brother to join this duel school , if what they say about you is true we also like you to be our tech mechanic. Finally take a picture infront of the school to show its grand opening. "  
_

Ryu then sighs _" alright I will see what I can do. "_


	4. 7 years later

_" Born from the discovery of implementing mass into Solid Vision, Action Duels! Duels where the field, monsters and Duelists' become one, pulls the crowd into the maelstrom of crazed excitement ! "_

For the next 3 years Ryuu and Yuya attended You Show Duel School after they were done with the school day till one fated day their father just vanished without a trace. Yuya took it the hardest since he had idolized his father so much but he had Yuzu and Noboru Gongenzaka who had supported him , Ryuu on the other hand became cold and rarely talked to anyone other than his brother , the people at his duel school You Show , or his mom. All he ever did since then was train himself , Yuya and duel anyone who ever talked trash about his family.

Over the next 4 years was hardest for the two brothers , Gongenzaka a close friend of Yuya calls to him for a exhibition match to recruit future students. Gong controls "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler" and "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman" and has 2600 LP remaining. On the fourth turn of the Duel, Gong Tributes his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei". Gong yells at Yuya to Duel him with a one-on-one match. Behind a nearby pagoda, Yuya exclaims, _" Ladies and gentlemen ! "_ and leaps up while riding on "Performapal Hip Hippo". He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Hippo Carnival". Gong is stunned as the "Hippo Tokens" are Special Summoned and start dancing. Elsewhere, Yuzu Boyle is watching the Duel from a computer screen, and yells at Yuya to play seriously. In her anger, Yuzu accidentally pounds the keyboard, causing it to panics and the machine starts to explode. Zuzu's father, Shuzo, rushes into the room and asks what's happening. Yuzu apologizes and Shuzo exclaims that if the machine breaks, the Solid Vision would malfunction.

As the machine explodes, Yuya dances and says that Entertainment Dueling is the specialty of You Show Duel School. Suddenly, the Solid Vision disappears and he falls to the ground. The blue-haired boy watching the Duel is concerned, but fortunately, Yuya manages to make a quick recovery and pull off a funny face.

Some time after Shuzo checks the machine and finds that is broken to a point maybe even Ryuu cannot fix. Yuya then walks in and reassures Yuzu _" I am sure my brother can think of something. "_  
Yuya is then cut off by his brother who then walks into the room now appearing more different than before , while his face is similar to Yuya he is now more mature , serious and has smaller eyes and longer hair then his younger brother that is spiked in the back. _" that system is broken to a point not even I can fix. "_

 _" Now what "_ the group then asks when a skinny man who wears a pink, yellow, and black jacket and a ribbon tie walks in.  
 _" Who are you ? "_ Shuzo then asks  
 _" I am Nico Smiley current manager and promoter of the current duel champion "_ he then points a finger at Yuya _" we will like you to duel_ _Strong Ishijima "  
_

Nico then proves his point stating that the prep work has already been completed by showing them a poster , Yuya then remembers what he had said all those years before. Ryuu then slams his fist down _. " My little brother is not a show pony , you have no idea how we felt over the last several years , our dad vanishing without a trace ...the constant insults... "_ He then glares at Nico _" please leave. "_

Nico then perks the interest of Shuzo about giving them the latest version of solid vision which earns him a slap in the back of his head by a paper fan by Yuzu _" did you not hear Ryuu we are not going to make him a show pony "  
_ The others in the Duel School Futoshi Harada , Tatsuya Yamashiro , Ayu Ayukawa then respond to the hostility of the older "Junior Youth" Class duelists in attempt to lighten the mood along with Noboru Gongenzaka _" yes the school is important but what matters more is what Yuya thinks. "_

The group then finds him gone. _" where he go ? "_ Yuzo then asks breaking the silence. Ryuu then sighs " _I will go talk to him , I know where he is. "_

* * *

Yuya was sitting on a bridge rail overlooking the duel stadium , he had taken his pendent off and is swinging it left and right with his goggles covering his eyes. Ryuu then breaks the silence with his brother _" so what are you going to do ? "  
_ Yuya faces his brother _" I will do it , I had remember what my father taught me , to have courage and push forward but a part of me is also afraid , how will I face everyone ? . "  
" No do not think that way brother no matter what happens press onward. "  
_

The next day...

The Maiami duel stadium was full of cheers and celebration as Yuzu , Gong(Gongenzaka), and Shuzo ran to the stadium stands. Hopeing this is where Yuya will turn up. The Duel was just about to start.  
 _" now for today's main event. The champion Strong Ishijima ,versis the lengendary star duelist , Sakaki Yuya "_

Yuzu looks around for Yuya but he was nowhere to be found. _" Yuya "_ she silently said to herself _" is he really going to go through with this ? "_  
Shuzo then gets a gleam in his eyes but was cut off from his thoughts by Yuzu smacking him with a paper fan.

 _" The field for this duel will be Frontier fang Castle "_ the MC declared. The field around him then turned into a giant castke with a forest surrounding it. On top of the castle was Strong Ishijima yelling quotes to get the crowd hyped. _" And here to challenge the action king is Sakaki Yuya ! "_ He pointed to the stairs but standing there was a older and more taller man with spiked hair in the back. Ryuu decided to step in to shield his younger brother.

 _" Eh ? "_ thought the MC thinking Yuya will show up but this is not Yuya who was supposed to be 14 this guy looks about 2 years older though dresses about the same only he has a black jacket and white shirt.  
The MC then fumbles but gets his act together _" ok everyone put your hands together for Sakaki Ryuu. "_


	5. A brother's bond

Some of the people in the crowd then boos at Yuya again calling him a cowered , which gets Ryuu pretty upset thinking _( " idiots every one of these people , have they no pride in being a duelist " )_ Strong Ishijima then interrupts his thoughts _" so you are one of Yusho's two sons , so are we going to duel or not kid ? "_

 _" I am Yuya's older brother , and I shall teach you to learn some respect "  
" Lets see you talk tough after I beat you "  
_

The two duelists then activated their duel disks Strong Ishijima had a purple blade and Ryuu had a black body with a dark blue blade. The MC then shouts into the mic _" duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION ...DUEL ! "_ _  
_

Both duelists drew 5 cards while the action cards scattered across the field. Ryuu had Dark hole , Mirror Force , Charge of the light Brigade , darkflare dragon and light and darkness dragon . Strong Ishijima then taunts Ryuu _" I let you go first. "  
_ Ryuu looks at his opponent with a serious look in his eyes. " I start with the magic card Charge of the light Brigade which allows me to send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard and add one card to my hand in which he adds Ryko , lightsworn hunter and sets it along with a backrow mirror force. Ryuu did not end it there he also banishes a light and dark monster to special summon Darkflare Dragon Lv5, dark, 2400/1200 in attack mode before ending his turn.

Ryuu 4000 LP  
Darkflare dragon  
Ryko lightsworn hunter ( set )  
Mirror Force ( Set )

Ryuu knew he did not have to rely on an action card yet , Strong Ishijima then begins a long combo to summon Battleguard King.

The MC then shouts _" that is Strong Ishijima's ace monster "  
_ Ryuu then closes his eyes thinking to himself _" power is nothing , it takes skill to win."_ Strong Ishijima then declares an attack on Ryuu's dragon in which Ryuu uses a set trap card _" reverse card open - Mirror force. "_ The battleguard king slams a club down at a invisible barrier that surrounded his dragon and reflected the attack destroying the attacking monster. Strong Ishijima then sets one card and ends his turn.

Ryuu then draws a card getting Spirit reaper and focuses his eyes on Strong Ishijima " you will never beat me , I flip summon Ryko , lightsworn hunter " A white dog then appears near his feet and Ryuu activates its effect " Ryko's effect allows me to destroy a card on the field " then pointing to destroy Strong Ishijima's facedown. Ryuu continues his brutal style of play of not ending there "

 _" From the shadows of the abyss and light of the heavens, darken the day and pierce the darkness  
come forth my servant and partner... _I advance summon Light and Darkness Dragon. "  
Ryuu then declares an attack and Strong Ishijima plays a action spell card 'Evade'  
" its useless my dragon's effect it negates magic card , trap card , monster card effects "  
" what ? "  
Ryuu's attack then deals 2300 damage to Strong Ishijima leaving him with 1700 LP. " Ouch , if Ryuu attacks again it will be all over for Strong Ishijima " commented the MC. Strong Ishijima then draws and finds nothing he can use against the dragon since they all will just get negated so he leaves his field empty and ends his turn leaving Ryuu to end the duel with a direct attack.

* * *

Meanwhile the entire duel was also seen by Yuya and his family. Ryuu catches a glimpse of his younger brother and walks over to him and announces to the crowd _" There is honor in being a duelist and that is respect and bringing people together , this battle was fraught for my younger brother from now on we are not going to run from any challenges. We will be the next pro duelist that is my dream and my younger brother a pro entertainment duelist. "_

The MC then spills buckets of tears _" now thats what i call bonds between brothers , now lets see what life has in store for them next "  
_ Ryuu then turns to Strong Ishijima " that was a great match regardless "and walks out of the stadium with his brother , family and friends.


	6. Awakened Spirits

After the match, the "You Show Duel School" is hit by a flood of applicants. Yuya proposes a exhibit duel with his older brother in which he agrees. At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plain" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

Yuya and Ryuu then recite the chant at the same time _" Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION DUEL! "_

The action cards are then scattered across the field. Yuya then tells his brother _" Ryuu-niichan lets give them a good show. "_ Ryuu remains silent as he looks into his brother's eyes they also changed perhaps to get out of his older brother's shadow he then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card since that fated day Ryuu had refused to use Odd-Eyes chaos dragon but now its different he then inserts the card into his duel disk and his deck is then shuffled.

Yuya then begins the duel after drawing five cards _" I summon Entermate Discover Hippo. "  
_ Yuya then jumps onto its back and begins riding the monster around the arena , _" entertainment duels is the specialty of our school... Turn end. "  
_ In Ryuu's mind he thought _( " My little brother still has not changed always running around on the back of his monster " )_ then out loud he calls to his brother _" alright come at me. "  
" ...Draw " _Ryuu gets Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon and in his hand is axe dragonute , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Eclipse Wyvern , Summoner monk , double summon...

Yusho Sakaki , Ryuu's father had chosen Yuya as his successor over his older brother Ryuu , which made him very jealous of the attention that Yuya got. Ryuu's father notice this and tell him that even though he thinks this way , it isn't true and that he pay more attention to Yuya because he is younger and will rely on him to watch over his younger brother in case something were to happen to him.

 _" I summon Summoner Monk , next I activate its effect by discarding one magic card I can special summon one Level 4 monster from my deck. I special summon Lv 4 tuner monster Vylon Prism. Next I tune Level 4 Vylon Prism and Level 4 Summoner Monk ...Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight , Stardust Spark Dragon. "_

A silvery dragon then appears behind Ryuu and it was quite a sight to behold , the audience outside the nearby window stare in awe at the magnificent dragon. Ryuu did not end it there he then activates Vylon Psism's effect equipping it to stardust by paying 500 life points. Ryuu attacks with Stardust spark dragon , _" during damage calculation Stardust Spark Dragon gains 1000 attack points making its attack 3500. "_  
But Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which negates the attack.

 _Ryuu_  
 _3500 Lp_  
 _Stardust Spark Dragon : 2500 / 2000 , Dragon , Light , Synchro , Lv 8_  
 _Vylon Prism ( backfield )_  
 _axe dragonute , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Eclipse Wyvern , Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon ( hand )_

 _" Turn end..."_ Ryuu then responds. Yuya then draws getting Odd-Eyes dragon and in his hand were Entermate Sword Fish , Entermate Whip Snake , Stargazer Magician , Timegazer Magician , Wonder Balloons. Yuya then turns to the audience watching " Ladies and Gentlemen this is the climax of our show Entermate Discover Hippo can count as 2 tributes for an advance summon... Now, please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon! "  
Yuya then jumps off the hippo and advance summons Odd-Eyes dragon. He then plays Wonder Balloons and runs around again on the back of his dragon scooping up Action Magic cards for its effect and sends 3 cards to the grave and targeting Stardust spark with its effect reducing its attack to 0. Believing he can win and finally step out of his brother's shadow.  
 _" I attack Stardust Spark Dragon with Odd-Eyes dragon "_ The attack leaves Ryuu with 2000 LP but his dragon is still there as if unfazed by the attack. " Stardust's effect it can protect itself from card effects or being destroyed by battle. "  
Yuya then ends his turn _" The effects of Wonder balloons end "_

 _Ryuu_  
 _2000 Lp_  
 _Stardust Spark Dragon : 2500 / 2000 , Dragon , Light , Synchro , Lv 8_  
 _Vylon Prism ( backfield )_  
 _axe dragonute , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Eclipse Wyvern , Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon ( hand )_

 _Yuya_  
 _4000 Lp_  
 _odd-eyes dragon : 2500 / 2000 , Dragon , Dark , Lv 7_  
 _Entermate Sword Fish , Entermate Whip Snake , Stargazer Magician , Timegazer Magician ( hand )_

Ryuu then draws getting light and darkness dragon. He then summons Axe Dragonute and banishes it to summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon. He then hears a call in his mind and both his and his brother's pendents begin to glow Yuya giving off a blue light and Ryuu a crimson red. Ryuu then mentally spoke with his partner _( " alright I will call you out ' )_ Out loud he calls _" Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate , this allows me to special summon another dragon from my hand or graveyard , so I summon Odd-Eyes chaos dragon : Lv 8_ _3000 / 2500. "_

The dragon appears similar to Yuya's but this one appears bigger and instead of spikes it had 2 pairs of wings 2 feathered and 2 like the wings of a demon and monochrome eyes one black and one white. To everyone watching it almost looked divine. The 2 dragons call out to each other and Yuya and Ryuu felt a certain warmth connected to their masters they then changed form Odd-eyes pendulum dragon , odd-eyes chaos pendulum dragon. The change also effected Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician that was in Yuya's hand also changing them into Pendulum cards.

Ryuu then declares an attack with Odd-Eyes reducing Yuya to 3500 LP The attack leaves Yuya awestruck. For a brief time Yuya felt as if he can hear their 2 dragons talking saying _( this is all the power I can give to you , use it to for what you believe in )._ Ryuu did not hold back and continues the attack with his remaining 2 monsters. Yuya then gets blown off his feet and loses , falling to the ground with a thud snapping out of his trance. _" Oww "_

Yuya then laughs and admits that his brother is always tough on him and never holds back _" It seems like I still have a lot to learn then. "  
_ Ryuu then goes up to his brother and pulls him to his feet _" don't worry about it little brother , you are a good duelist. "_


	7. Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon !

An energy surge was detected in a duel between Yuya and Ryuu at You Show Duel School by LDS these findings were then reported to the director Reiji Akaba , who proposes an analysis discovering it to be synchro , but the power of the readings is much higher then the ones at LDS. Reiji then organizes a small team to track down this duelist.

Ryuu continues to train Yuya which eventually led to his discovery of pendulum when Yuya was driven into a corner. Ultimately Yuya still lost the duel due to him overlooking a few set cards on Ryuu's field Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force. After the Duel concluded , Ryuu talks to him telling his brother _" you nearly had me. "  
_ Yuya did not remember what he did _" what did you mean I nearly had you...? "  
_ Ryuu then points to Yuya's deck in his duel disk _" check your cards. "_ Yuya then does so and much to his surprise 3 of his cards has changed they are now dual toned with orange on top and green on the bottom. Yuya did not notice it before.

The strange occurrences at You Show Duel School now has caught the interest of Reiji making him wonder why all the powerful signatures are all from the same place. After around a day of investigation Reiji finds the owners of the signatures , the Salaki brothers.

* * *

Yuya and Ryuu then train into the night , Yuya managed to figure out Pendulum Summoning after 291 tries.  
The next day, at Paradise Prep School, Yuya has fallen asleep in the middle of class, muttering "Pendulum" between snores. A concerned Yuzu looks frantically between the sleeping Yuya and the teacher, who writes a math problem on the blackboard. He calls on Yuya to answer the problem. To Yuzu's surprise, Yuya is still asleep.  
The teacher yells Yuya's name again and he promptly wakes up. Yuya jumps from his seat and "activates" "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones, before realizing he isn't at You Show right now. Unsatisfied, the teacher gets right up into Yuya's face and asks Yuya for an excuse. Yuya replies that the answer is _" the right one "_ , earning him a smack from Yuzu's fan. She says the answer was _" never right "_ and calls him stupid.

After school, Yuzu admits that she knows that Yuya was trying to master Pendulum Summoning, but reminds him not to go daydreaming in class. Yuya addresses Yuzu's concern with the notion that she got off a funny punchline because of it. Yuzu tries to tell Yuya that this isn't the problem. but they find Frederick, Ally, and Tate waiting for them in front of the school gate. Yuya greets them and Frederick says he heard that Yuya perfected Pendulum Summoning. Tate asks Yuya to show them, and Yuya decides to head to You Show to do just that. After a few steps, three sucker-tipped darts hit Yuya on the face. Yuzu asks what's going on as a boy in front of them yells that he scored 150 points and the boy shakes Yuya's hand. He introduces himself as Sylvio from Class 1 and says it's nice to meet him.

Sylvio adds that he watched Yuya's Duel against Strong Ishijima on TV and was amazed by the duelist. He also pulls the darts off of Yuya's face. Sylvio asks Yuya about the cards he used for the Summon. Yuya replies , _" That duelist is not me. " Y_ uzu tells Sylvio that he didn't need to flatter Yuya this much.

As Yuya is flustered by Sylvio's behavior, Sylvio replies that what he said was true. Yuzu whispers to Yuya that he should show the children the Pendulum Summon at You Show. Sylvio offers them a better place to show the Summon, at LDS's Center Court. Yuya and Yuzu are surprised that Sylvio made a reservation there , and he tells them he is a top student at LDS. He also adds that his father will be Paradise City's next mayor. Sylvio elaborates that he asked his father for the reservation. The children are excited to see the Pendulum Summon at LDS, one of the top Dueling schools. Yuzu is unimpressed and mutters they could have done it at You Show instead. Frederick tries to convince her that this is LDS's Center Court they're talking about here Tate and Ally nod, and Yuzu reluctantly agrees to come along too, but only as a member of a rival school to check the competition. The children cheer as Sylvio responds he thought Yuzu would say that and decides to bring all five of them to LDS.  
The five You show students make their way to the prestigious Duel school, with Yuzu yelling at the children to slow down. Sylvio lets them go ahead and stops. He makes a motion with his hand as if he is about to throw a dart and mutters that everything is going according to plan.

* * *

Yuya then arrive at LDS , the school was much bigger then You Show. Sylvio then leads the group to the center court where he then tricks Yuya into giving him the cards. Sylvio then decides to try them out. He adds that he felt bad for taking Yuya's cards, as he takes another set of cards from his coat and throws them toward Yuya. Sylvio calls them trash cards, cards that fit Yuya perfectly. Yuya is caught in a state of panic, as he looks at the stack.  
Yuya repeats , _" trash ? "_ kneels down, and gathers the cards he received. He wonders why Sylvio treated the cards this way.

From a screen, Claude asks the President if this is a good idea. The President answers that he should let the Duel play out. Before the Duel, Sylvio decides on the Action Field Spell Card, the setting that "imprisons feeble princesses" , "Prison Tower of Darkville". The Solid Vision machine conjures up chains that surround Yuzu and the children. Yuya yells at them to hang on, and the five hostages are confined to a tower surrounded by chains. As the dark city continues to manifest, Sylvio asks Yuya if the princess should be imprisoned in the tower. Yuya runs away from Sylvio, jumping from building to building as he tries to make his way to his friends. Before he can get to them, a water canal and the tower's great height separates the two parties. As the tower continues to rise, Frederick asks what's going on. Tate explains that the still-materializing Solid Vision field is affecting them as well. Frederick yells this is too real until the tower reaches its highest point, as part of a bridge. Yuya runs to them, but Sylvio catches him. He tells them that if he wants his friends back, they will Duel. Yuya accepts and activates his Duel disk. He adds 'Block Spider' to his Deck and shuffles it.


	8. Vs Sylvio

Sylvio is satisfied that Yuya accepted the Duel. The two Duelists yell , _" Duel !_ " Yuya decides to go first and runs past Sylvio. He enters a building, runs upstairs, and Normal Summons "Performapal Whip Snake", which coils itself around Yuya's wrist. Yuya approaches an open window and uses "Whip Snake" to anchor to another building and swing from it. After he lands on another rooftop, he ends his turn. Sylvio starts his turn and draws "Lightning Hoverboard". "Timegazer Magician" is in his opening hand as well. He is about to activate it in a Pendulum Zone, but a voice from his D-Pad reminds him not to. Sylvio demands who he is talking to because he felt this was the perfect time to activate the card, and the President repeats his order not to use the card yet.

* * *

Back at You Show Ryuu notices that his brother is missing and usually he will be here right after the school day. Ryuu then attempts to call his brother on his duel disk and finds no answer , believing something is very wrong he uses a tracking beckon he had installed on his brother's duel disk to find him and the location is revealed to be LDS.

Ryuu then hears a voice call out to him , Ryuu then answers the call and he is surrounded in a bright light there standing before him was a silver dragon.  
" Stardust Spark Dragon " Ryuu responds  
 _" Yes , Ryuu your power has awakened me now I will give you the power to call on my partners the signer dragons. "  
_ The dragon then lets out a roar summoning its partners Hot Red Dragon Archfiend , Black Rose Moonlight Dragon , Ancient Pixie Dragon , Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon , Power Tool Mecha Dragon.  
 _" Don't resist us or be afraid , your powers rival those of your younger brother. Use it to protect him and his allies."_ The five dragons then became soul flames and merged with Ryuu when he held his hand out. When the lights fade Ryuu checked his extra deck slot in is duel disk and there were 6 cards with a white card frame.  
Ryuu wondered why his father had given him that name , now he knows due to his ability to see spirits and control spirits he is to become his younger brother's guardian , this meant he can materialize card effects as well he wanted to test it but decided against it remembering his father's words " conceal it , do not feel it. "

Ryuu gets on his bike and rushes to LDS.

* * *

Yuya is disgusted by Sylvio's underhanded tactics. Sylvio declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Whip Snake" with "Lightning Hoverboard", declaring "Lightning Darts!". "Lightning Hoverboard" shoots bolts of lightning at "Whip Snake" while Yuya runs looking for another Action Card. He manages to find and take another one on the bridge's railing, only to realize it's another Trap. Sylvio calls it too bad, as he reveals the card is "Jump Shot", which decreases a monster's ATK by 400. A cue ball appears overhead and squishes "Whip Snake", reducing its ATK to 400. The lightning of "Lightning Hoverboard" destroys "Whip Snake" and Yuya is down to 3000 LP. Sylvio advises Yuya that if he's not careful, he'll get hurt. The cue ball is about to drop on Yuya, but he jumps out of the way in time. It bounces back up, then down again, and destroys part of the bridge. Sylvio ends his turn.

Yuya climbs back up, to find his friends in greater peril as the tower starts to collapse. Yuzu is still holding on to Frederick, with Tate and Ally holding on to her. Yuzu asks Frederick if he's okay, but he only yells that he doesn't want to fall. Yuzu tells Frederick that boys shouldn't cry, with Ally and Tate agreeing. The latter states that Yuya isn't crying, so he shouldn't cry either. Yuya promises to save everyone, and Sylvio mockingly agrees, stating that if it ended here, their party would be disappointed. Yuya begins his turn and draws "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer". He realizes that if he can't navigate on land, he'll have to do so by sea. He Normal Summons "Skeeter Skimmer" and boards it to reach his friends. Sylvio mutters that Yuya's LP is only at 3000. He can shoot them down to 0; as he makes that statement, he makes another dart-throwing motion with his hand.

Sylvio's turn comes and he draws "Tribute Trade". The President says Sylvio drew a good card. Sylvio is confused at first, but immediately understands. He Tributes "Lightning Hoverboard" to activate "Tribute Trade". This lets him add a monster whose Level is 1 higher than the Tributed monster from his Deck to his hand. As "Lightning Hoverboard" is Level 4, Sylvio adds the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" to his hand. Yuya exclaims the monster's name, and Sylvio confirms it, stating that it's his reminds Sylvio that he can't Pendulum Summon with only one Pendulum card. Sylvio only chuckles and tells Yuya that he's a "chosen one". Yuya mutters, "It can't be," but Sylvio corrects him - the reaction should have been _" Of course !_ " since "Timegazer Magician" was in his hand from the beginning. He says a "super rare human" like himself is worthy of wielding super-rare cards before breaking out into laughter.

He adds that the cards favor him now. From his control room, the President orders Sylvio to set the Pendulum cards. Sylvio is confused and the President reiterates his command. He starts with, "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician", while Sylvio repeats his words and motions. Yuya is in disbelief that someone other than him can Pendulum Summon. The President and Sylvio continue with "and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician", as they activate both "Magicians" in the Pendulum Zones. They declare _" Pendulum Summon ! "_ and Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Power Dart Striker", "Rocket Dart Striker", and "Ultimate Dart Striker" from his hand, all in Attack Position. Sylvio is amazed and calls the Pendulum Summon the best.

Meanwhile, Yuya mutters this can't be happening, as his friends watch his disbelief. Zuzu mutters Yuya's name. The blue-haired boy from earlier is also watching the Duel. The President is satisfied with what Sylvio had done.


	9. Heart of the Cards

In order to save Yuzu and the others who have been kidnapped, Yuya Duels Sylvio. However, he's shocked when he sees his Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians have been stolen and Sylvio's using them. And to make matters worse, Sylvio manages to build momentum, slamming Yuya with a barrage of brutal blows, cornering him. Yuya breathes heavily, gripping his pendant which now begins to glow. He realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power, and asking himself why a horrible guy like Sylvio can use it ?

 _" Stand up brother... fight and win I did not train you in father's place to give up "_ said a voice. Yuya looks up and sees Ryuu on a nearby roof and begins to laugh remembering his father's words , much to Sylvio's surprise. Knowing that he has to save everyone.

Yuya declares his turn and draws, his card shining. He's drawn the "Block Spider" card that Sylvio allowed him to take before the Duel, and Summons it to the field. Sylvio mocks the Level 1, 0 ATK monster and Yuya explains that he got another chance thanks to the card that Sylvio gave him. Sylvio claims not to remember the low Level card. Yuya explains that as long as "Block Spider" is on the field, Sylvio cannot attack any other monsters, and "Block Spider" emits a web. Sylvio wonders what Yuya's trying to do since "Block Spider" is the only monster on his field. Yuya activates the Spell Card, "Mimiclay," allowing him to change "Block Spider" to Defense Position. He explains that "Mimiclay" is a special clay, created by a magician, that can be molded into anything, freely taking on the appearance and effects of a monster on the field. Sylvio asks if Yuya's going to copy one of his "Dart" monsters, but Yuya instead copies "Block Spider", Special Summoning "Mimiclay" as a monster, with 0 DEF. Sylvio snorts that Yuya just doubled his garbage cards, but then he realizes that when there are two "Block Spiders" on the field, they'll protect one another, and Yuya declares " Block Lock ", telling Sylvio that his monsters cannot attack anymore. Sylvio gripes about Yuya doing things that he did not plan for, but Yuya Sets two cards, thinking that all he can do now is bet on these, and ends his turn.

Ryuu watches the duel from the roof of a nearby building. Sylvio then draws in frustration, drawing a Spell Card. His Duel Disk beeps, and the voice of the Leo Corporation President sounds over his Disk. He explains that the Pendulum Cards are most likely Spell Cards now. Sylvio is initially confused, but when he looks at his card he laughs, commenting that he really is chosen by the cards. He activates the card, "Cricket Close". By negating two Spell Cards he controls, he can negate the effect of one of Yuya's cards. Shocked, Yuya checks his Duel Disk, protesting that there are not any there, but Sylvio explains that activated Pendulum Cards are treated as Spell Cards. He targets and negates the effects of both "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician", which are both bound by dartboards and revert to card form. The dartboards then blast energy at "Mimiclay" and negate its effect, sending it to the Graveyard. With that, "Block Spider" is back to being a trash card with 100 DEF , and Sylvio can finish Yuya off with his "Darts" monsters. Yuya activates a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Draw Muscle", which allows him to draw a card when he controls only one monster with 1000 or less DEF, and if that card is a monster its DEF can be added to the DEF of one monster on his field, and furthermore, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. He draws the 2300 DEF "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", and its DEF is added to that of "Block Spider", a total of 2400 - tied with "Ultimate Dart Striker". Frederick cheers that now Sylvio cannot attack anymore this turn, and Yuzu smiles proudly.

Sylvio gripes again that Yuya is doing more things that he did not plan for, but then he smiles, asking if Yuya thought he would really be bothered by that.  
As it turns out, Sylvio has a way to make Yuya's Life Points exactly zero this turn, even with the effect of that Spell Card. He Tributes "Power Dart Striker" and "Rocket Dart Striker" to power up "Ultimate Dart Striker". The two monsters merge into attachments for the blaster of "Ultimate Dart Striker", and Sylvio explains that "Power Dart Striker" increases the ATK of "Ultimate Dart Striker" by 600, and "Rocket Dart Striker" will allow it to inflict Piercing battle damage when it attacks. With an ATK-DEF difference of 600, and only 600 LP remaining, Sylvio will be able to end the Duel with a zero finish. Sylvio declares his Battle Phase, as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" attacks with "Bullseye Blast". It fires a massive rocket that fires several darts. Sylvio screams that it's over, as Yuya stands in his spot, unmoving.

The darts impact, and the bridge supports fail. Yuzu drops Frederick and then loses her grip, and Tate screams Yuya's name. Having been waiting for the moment, Yuya activates a Trap Card, "Empty Fishing". When he receives battle damage, he can halve it, and then he can target two cards with negated effects on the field and add them to his hand. Sylvio is initially confused and then he gasps in shock, as Yuya declares that he's adding "Stargazer" and "Timegazer Magician" to his hand. The Pendulum Zones burst apart and the "Magicians" appear again, with Yuya yelling at them to help. "Timegazer" catches Tate and Frederick, "Stargazer" catches Ally and Yuzu, who thanks her savior. They deposit the children beside Yuya, and Yuya thanks them as they vanish and he catches their thrown cards. Sylvio asks if Yuya planned for this all to happen , but Yuya claims that he just believed.  
Furiously, Sylvio activates the effect of "Ultimate Darts Shooter", Special Summoning the Tributed monsters at the end of the turn. He claims that if planning will not work, then he'll just have to crush him. Tate gasps that there's three of them again. Smiling, Yuya apologizes for putting his friends through that. Frederick replies that is was so thrilling that it gave him the shivers and Tate claims that he believed in Yuya , Yuzu tells him that it's time for a comeback, and Ally tells Yuya to get Sylvio. Sylvio narrows his eyes in response.


	10. Believe

Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Performapal Turn Toad". He declares that the fun has only just begun and the lights begin to go off. Frederick cheers that it's finally starting, and Zuzu leads everyone - including the turquoise-haired student holding a lollipop - in a cry of "Pendulum!" Yuya calls "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" as he stands on the bridge with spotlight shining on him. He explains that today he has a fantastic light show prepared for them. First, if they're asking for Pendulum, they must not forget about these two, and he holds up the "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" cards. Declaring that they'll have them bring out the stars of today's show, he Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician." As the word "PENDULUM" arcs across his Duel Disk, both "Magicians" emerge in the Pendulum Zones, and Yuya explains that he can now Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" Three streaks of light emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Performapal Turn Toad", "Performapal Kaleidoscorp", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". His friends cheer that it was perfect , but Sylvio derides the Level 6 100 ATK "Kaleidoscorp" and the 0 ATK "Turn Toad". He spits that they're garbage upon garbage cards , but Yuya points out that the monster effect of "Kaleidoscorp" is quite ferocious (in the dub, Yuya says his monsters may not look like much, but they have hidden talent, and they will prove Sylvio wrong). He tells his audience that it may be bright, but to not close their eyes. He activates the "Kaleido Light" effect of "Kaleidoscorp". "Kaleidoscorp" shoots a beam at "Ultimate Dart Striker", and kaleidoscopic images shine in the sky as "Ultimate Darts Shooter" glows blue. Everyone gasps as Yuya explains that the effect activates when there is a Pendulum Summoned monster on his opponent's field. "Ultimate Dart Striker", yes? Yuya asks. Sylvio asks "so what?" Yuya places a hand on the hand of "Odd-Eyes" explaining that now he'll choose a Pendulum Summoned monster of his own, and yellow light covers "Odd-Eyes". "Rocket" and "Power Darts Striker" both light up, and then beams of light shoot from them and split off blue and red versions of "Odd-Eyes".

Yuya calls it amazing; his selected monster can now attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He calls it the fabulous "Kaleido Mirage," and the copies rise into the sky. Ally exclaims that it's beautiful, and Yuya admits that he'd like to enjoy the view himself, but right now he's Dueling. He suggests that next, how about he show them his flight of "Odd-Eyes" battle, and declares his Battle Phase. The red "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Ultimate Darts Striker", and Yuya asks his audience if they know what happens when "Odd-Eyes" battles, and Tate clarifies that when it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, all battle damage is doubled. Yuya replies that he's correct, and with that, he'll have Sylvio take that double damage. Sylvio repeats the word in shock as the mirage crashes into "Ultimate Dart Striker", throwing Sylvio into the harbor and reducing him to 3800 LP. Yuya then attacks "Rocket Dart Striker" with the blue mirage as Sylvio clambers out of the water, and once again, the monster is destroyed and the battle damage is doubled. Sylvio tries to run, but is thrown off his feet and his LP are reduced to 2600. Then, the true "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Power Dart Striker" with Spiral Flame Strike", and Yuya states that the damage will be, and his friends finish by yelling "DOUBLE!" Sylvio snaps that of course it is as he futilely dodges the attack backlash that reduces him to 1200 LP. He gets up, commenting that Yuya's getting pretty ahead of himself. But Sylvio still has some LP left. Frederick is worried, given the state of Yuya's monsters, but Zuzu reassures the kids that it's all right. She tells them to look at Yuya's face. The kids realize that Yuya is going to win.

Yuya introduces the stars of today's show, "Block Spider" and "Entermate Turn Toad". Sylvio angrily snaps at him, pointing out that they're just a zero ATK monster and one in Defense Position. Yuya agrees that they will not be able to attack as they are now. Sylvio sighs in relief, and then Yuya declares "But worry not!" He explains that "Entermate Turn Toad" can turn something around, and "Turn Toad" turns the shadow of "Block Spider" on itself, changing "Block Spider" to a 1200 ATK Attack Position monster. Yuya explains that "Turn Toad" can turn something from Defense to Attack Position with its ATK becoming half of its DEF. Sylvio protests that that cannot be, and Yuya asks his audience what they will get when the 1200 ATK "Block Spider" attacks Sylvio's 1200 LP directly. Sylvio gasps in horror as Yuya points out that he's sure the audience know the answer, and they reply that of course they do. Yuya invites them to make a direct attack with "Block Spider", declaring that the answer is? They kids all cheer "ZERO!" as "Block Spider" tackles Sylvio and reduces his LP to zero. Spider webs flicker like fireworks in the sky and the Action Field vanishes.

Furiously, a battered Sylvio rises to his feet. He declares that if it's come to this, he'll just take the cards by force. He orders his friends to get them, and they start forwards. Before they can move, they're all knocked unconscious, with Sylvio following seconds after, by the turquoise-haired boy, who comments that they were just uncool 'till the end. His weapon, a lollipop stick, rolls on the ground. Yuya is in shock, but the boy claims that Yuya looked really cool back there. Yuya asks if he's an LID student too, but the boy explains that he was planning to be but now he is not. He claims that he's going to be Yuya's apprentice, much to everyone's shock. The boy claims that if he's going to have a teacher, he might as well pick someone interesting, and Yuya's the most interesting person that he's seen so far since he got here . Yuzu points towards the unconscious students, asking if the boy did that. The boy reassures her that he just knocked them unconscious and introduces himself as Sora, telling Yuya that it's nice to meet him. Yuya shakes Sora's hand in confusion. Yuya turns to his brother who is now standing nearby _" I remember those words you taught me believe and the cards will answer. "  
_ Ryuu remains silent and puts a hand on his shoulder _" I knew you can do it. "_

From the Leo Corporation offices, Claude orders someone to follow them and take back the Pendulum Cards, but the President reassures him that that's enough. He looks at Yuya on the screen and comments that he put on a good show for him.


	11. Aspiring Apprentice ? A Strange Fanboy

_In a Duel Arena, Yuya Sakaki places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" in the right Pendulum Zone. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. The crowd cheers as "Odd-Eyes" appears. Yuya commands "Odd-Eyes" to lay waste to all it sees and declares an attack on the opponent's "Tyrant Dragon" with "Spiral Flame Strike". As the attack destroys "Tyrant Dragon", the crowd cheers for Yuya. Frederick exclaims that Yuya did it, while Ally says Yuya is now the Dueling Champion. Yuya holds up the trophy, celebrating his victory. Yuzu, Shuzo, Yoko and Gong are present in the audience as well. Yuzu and Tate congratulate Yuya for winning, while Gong breaks down into tears. As Yuya looks into the trophy, he thanks his father for getting him this far and for bringing smiles to people's faces. From afar, Yusho watches his son celebrate. Yuya looks up at Yusho and a tear rolls down his cheek. A voice yells, "As expected from my teacher!", as Sora Perse runs to Yuya and embraces him. Yuya asks what Sora is doing here and Sora says Yuya is amazing. He begs Yuya to be his teacher. Flustered, Yuya falls off a rocky planet and into a dark void._

These events turn out to be a dream as Yuya falls out of his bed. He gets up and takes his pendant. He thinks being the Champion is a dream, but Pendulum Summoning isn't a dream. Ryuu then walks into the room _" the cards are trying to tell you something. "  
" The cards are ? then in that case I will _bring smiles to more and more people with my Dueling just like our father. "

As Yuya leaves his bedroom followed by his brother , he wonders what's the deal with Sora. He took out Sylvio and his goons the other day and asked to be his apprentice right after. Barking is heard and Yuya turns to find En and Core, his pet dog and cat, respectively. He greets them and picks up En. He remarks on how much En had grown. Back then, when Yoko took En in, he was small enough to fit in Yuya's hand. En barks happily. Yuya greets Core with a good morning as well. Downstairs, Yoko calls Yuya , and Ryuu for breakfast.  
Yuya then slides down a pole. He asks his mother if she picked up another stray before finding out that Sora is sitting on the dining table. He greets Yuya by calling him " teacher " , causing Yuya to fall flat on his face. Angry at Sora's presence, Yuya asks Sora why he is here. Yoko says she saw Sora wandering around the house and couldn't help but give him breakfast. Sora then turns to the other and much older boy also in the same room. _" and you are ? "_ remembering another person standing near Yuya when he beat the LDS student yesterday. _  
_Ryuu closes his eyes and sits down at the table next to his brother his hair spiked in a rather different way. Ryuu then looks at Sora , his eyes a icy blue and serious.

 _( " whats his problem ? " )_ Sora thought to himself. Yoko gives a plate of pancakes to Yuya and Ryuu. Yoko then asks if Sora is Yuya's apprentice. Yuya slams his fist on the table, responding with a harsh _" No ! "_ He mellows out and admits that Sora can't just say things like that around the house. He accidentally calls Yoko Yuya's sister rather than his mother, much to Yoko's surprise. Sora apologizes to Yoko because she looked young and beautiful enough to be a sister. As the word "sister" echoes in her mind, Yoko gladly forgives Sora and calls him an honest child for complimenting her youth and beauty. She allows Sora to have more pancakes as she takes Yuya's plate of pancakes and gives it to Sora. Yuya protests that this is his food, but Sora thanks Yoko for it. As Yuya is frustrated at the current situation, Sora asks what other flavors of syrup are around.

As Yuya and Yuzu walk to school, Zuzu asks Yuya if Sora really is at Yuya's confirms it, but admits that he doesn't know how Sora tracked him all the way home.  
Sora yells "Teacher!" elsewhere and Yuya continues that Sora had been calling him that. He turns around to find Sora right behind him and Yuzu. Irritated, he asks how Sora got here and why he is following him. Sora responds that he is Yuya's apprentice. Anywhere Yuya goes, he follows Yuya reminds Sora that he doesn't recall making him his apprentice at all , but Sora insists he be Yuya's apprentice. He was fascinated by Yuya's Duels and expressed interest in Pendulum Summoning. Sora wants to do Pendulum Summoning on his own, but Yuya tells him that he needs Pendulum Monsters begs Yuya to show him again. He turns to Yuzu and asks her to tell Yuya to show the Pendulum Summon. Yuzu asks why, and Sora replies that Yuya will do it because his girlfriend asked him to. Yuzu blushes and repeats, " girlfriend ? " Sora asks if he got that wrong, and Yuya and Yuzu reply with a simultaneous _" Yes ! "_  
Yuya points at a still-blushing Zuzu and questions why he would be with a strong, crude girl like her. Upon hearing this, Yuzu whacks Yuya with her paper fan. She storms off and angrily mutters why Yuya had to say it that way. Sora asks if Yuya is alright, concerned.

At Paradise Prep, Yuya holds his 'Magician' cards while a textbook is in front of him. He muses that if anyone has Pendulum Monsters , they can perform Pendulum Summons. Back then, Sylvio used them to Pendulum Summon his own monsters under the Leo Corporation President's instructions. From outside the classroom, Sora spies on Yuya with a pair of binoculars. He mutters that Yuya is making a serious face and wonders what's wrong with him. Throughout the rest of the day, Sora appears to Yuya cheering him on during a soccer game, from behind a bush during lunch time, underneath his desk during another class, and even in an adjacent stall the boy's bathroom. This causes Yuya to scream in frustration. After school, Yuzu asks Yuya how long he will keep down like that. Before Yuya can answer, Yuzu encourages him not to bring that attitude to You Show Duel School. Things are rough enough for them there as they are right now. She also reminds Yuya that being a fun and bright entertainer is his motto. Yuya admits that Yuzu is right and returns to his normal, cheerful attitude. He states he is switching gears and going into overdrive.


	12. Vs Sora Shiun'in

At You Show, Yuya introduces himself with a _" Ladies and Gentlemen ! "_ but stops short when he sees Sora seated next to Frederick and Ally. Yuya is shocked that Sora is here as well. Frederick says Yuya is late, while Ally says he kept his apprentice waiting. Shuzo pulls Yuya aside and asks if Sora is enrolling into You Show. Yuya pushes him aside and insists that Sora isn't his apprentice and he is not the strongest duelist in the school so there is no reason for Sora to follow him.

 _" not the strongest ...so who is ? "_ Sora asks dumbfounded.  
 _" My older brother Ryuu , he is here as well but I never was able to beat him ever since we were kids. "  
" Oh well I just challenge him then "  
" That will be kinda hard , see he doesn't duel anyone here as a matter of fact he doesn't duel much at all "_

Sora wonders why and Yuya explains Ryuu used to have the same style as me even the same deck only with a few more dragon cards but ever since father vanished he changed now his whole deck is dragons. Still it was a touchy subject for either of the two brothers so they did not talk about it much.

Ryuu then walks in after calibrating the Solid Vision System he had recently plugged in a new system that allows his duel disk to activate the Solid Vision by inserting a duel monsters Field Magic card and will add it to Yuzu's , Gong and Yuya. Sora then points to Yuya then to Ryuu and challenges either of them to a duel. Yuya is annoyed with Sora and outright refuses.  
 _" I accept but if I win don't pester my little brother "_ Sora agrees and states the opposite condition: if he wins, he will continue following Yuya around and call him _" teacher "_. Yuya asks, _" What ? "_ in bewilderment.

In You Show's Dueling arena, Sora jumps up and down, saying this will be exciting. Skip announces the start of the Duel and activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Wildest West". The Solid Vision machine transforms the arena into a Wild West setting. Sora looks around the activated Field Spell and calls it boring, saying he dislikes boring things.

To please Sora , Shuzo attempts to change the field but was stopped by Ryuu who then inserts a Duel Monsters Field Magic Card into his duel disk. 'Action Field - Chaos Zone' activate. Chaos Zone is a official duel monster card so both duelists should be able to use its effect and also on top of a action field allowing them to have one action card in their hand at all times. The Wild West disappears and is replaced by a multi dimensional field with multiple moving transparent platforms that seem to vanish and appear again but becomes solid when someone stands on them.  
Sora is finally satisfied as he looks around happily and both players activate their Duel Disks. Yuzu, Tate, Frederick, and Ally recite the Action Duel chant Duelists locked in battle! Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! while Ryuu and Sora finish yell _" Action Duel ! "_ as Action Cards _( Miracle , Mirror Barrier , No Action , Invisibility , Illumination , Evasion , Sky Fall )_ are scattered throughout the field , while Yuya looks on silently.

 _( " This field is Ryuu's best but he never uses it as a action field often using Dragon's ravine maybe now I can see the full extent of my brother's dueling " )_ Yuya thought to himself.

Ryuu's opening hand was Darkflare dragon , Ryko , Lightsworn hunter , Eclipse Wyvern , Torrental tribute , Dark Hole. Grabbing 2 cards in his hand he then sets them Ryko and Torrental tribute. _" Turn end "_ Ryuu then responds.  
Sora then looks at his opponent's field " 2 set cards " and draws getting Toy Vendor he decides to try his luck but Yuya on the other hand knew which cards was set and knowing Ryuu he must be planning to summon a chaos monster either with his trap card or a special summon from his hand.

 _Action field - Chaos Zone_

 _Ryuu 4000 Lp_  
 _Ryko, lightsworn hunter_  
 _Torrental Tribute_

Sora subsequently activates Toy Vender ; once per turn, he can discard a card to draw a card and reveal it; Sora discards "Fusion Recovery". As he does so, a gold coin appears and inserts itself into "Toy Vendor". He continues that if the card is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned. Otherwise, it is discarded. Sora draws " Furnimal Bear". "Toy Vendor" raises its arm and a prize rolls down from it. The prize pops open, as Sora Special Summons "Furnimal Bear" in Attack Position. Sora then Normal Summons "Furnimal Leo "

Shuzo notes that Sora used a Continuous Spell Card to Summon two monsters in one turn. Yuzu agrees and says Sora must be a good Duelist. She and Ally agree that the monsters Sora Summoned are cute. Yuya then looks at the others watching and wonders what got into the girls.

 _" Battle "_ Sora then declares and attacks with "Leo" as the monster leaps into the air and charges toward Ryuu. But Ryuu did not move. Sora's attack destroys Ryuu's face-down but its effect activate.  
 _" Ryko , lightsworn hunter can destroy one card on the field "_ and uses it to destroy Furnimal Bear. _" next I send the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave "_ sending spirit reaper , Eclipse Wyvern , Kaiser Glider. Ryuu then activates the effect of Eclipse Wyvern from the grave.

 _" Eclipse Wyvern allows me to exclude one level 7 or higher light or dark monster from my deck "_  
 _" From the grave ?! "_ Sora responds shocked , Ryuu's Duel Disk then ejects Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon card and he takes it and slipping it into a back pocket. While the Action Duel's solid vision depict his monster as disintegrating with a vortex. Finding no other move Sora ends his turn and starts looking for an Action Card to use.

 _Ryuu 4000 Lp_  
 _Torrental Tribute ( set )_

 _Sora 4000 Lp_  
 _Furnimal Leo  
Toy Vendor_

Ryuu starts his next turn and draws charge of the light brigade, He looks up to find Sora trying to reach a card on a platform. The platform then vanishes causing the card to drop , Ryuu ignores it. This made the others watching wonder why. Yuya then states that this is Ryuu's dueling style and by that look in his eyes he is confident he will win which was no surprise to him.  
Ryuu banishes Spirit Reaper and Eclipse Wyvern to special summon darkflare dragon and activating eclipse Wyvern's other effect adding Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon to his hand and again banishes Darkflare Dragon to special summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon and activates its effect allowing him to special summon Kaiser Glider from his grave. Finally he normal summons Eclipse Wyvern. Ryuu makes a first attack with Kaiser glider dealing 800 damage and then directly attacking with his remaining two monsters Eclipse Wyvern and Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon dealing 4400 damage. The attack knocks Sora into the wall of the arena and he skids to the floor with a thud.  
 _" owww , guess Yuya was right when he said that his brother is tough "_

The action field disappears and Sora is found sitting in front of a wall. He laughs Since Ryuu won, he will not pester Yuya about taking him in as his apprentice. Sora leaps up in excitement and says Dueling with Ryuu is cool , he can still be friends with the Salaki brothers. Yuzu and her father agrees saying students of Duel School are equals, after all and Shuzo runs off to get the paperwork.  
Yuya asks Sora how he learned to Fusion Summon if he is not an LDS student. Sora replies that Fusion Summoning is normal where he came from. Yuya asks exactly what the place is, but Sora tells him not to worry about it, since they are friends now. Yuya dismisses Sora's statement as a bad reason and says he did not recall approving Sora as his friend. Sora puts a hand on Yuya's shoulder and says it's a pleasure to meet him. Yuya turns around and angrily says Sora is getting ahead of himself again. Sora is excited to Duel Yuya since he already dueled with Ryuu and Yuya yells he will not accept this. Their other friends continue to laugh at them.


	13. Unknown Duelist

Sylvio, who lost to Yuya in a Duel, hasn't forgotten the humiliation of being defeated, and plans to get his revenge, now that he has some new cards. Meanwhile A masked man stands outside LDS in an alley as people walk by. He looks up at the building, holding an LDS badge in his hand. Inside LDS, Sylvio attacks "Power Darts Shooter" with "Mobius the Frost Monarch". "Mobius" materializes an Ice Lance" and charges past "Power Darts Shooter," reducing Kakimoto's LP to zero. Kakimoto says the new cards Sylvio's got are ridiculously strong. Sylvio corrects him, claiming that _he's_ what's ridiculously strong, his friends finishing the sentence. Sylvio promptly comments _" Oh yes ! "_ in English. He grins, claiming that what is important is the skill of the Duelist, calculated tactics, precise decision making, a tough spirit, gifted looks, then adding _" and the perfect combination of these is... "  
_ His friends cheer his name again, and Sylvio agrees, but he requests to be called _" Neo Sylvio "_ with his new cards. His friends agree, and Sylvio says _" Okay, okay, ladies and gentlemen ! "_ The similarities to Yuya Sakaki are not lost on Ootomo, who comments that _" he "_ actually influenced Sylvio a bit, and Yamabe asks if he means Yuya Sakaki. Sylvio is infuriated at the mere mention of Yuya, much to his friends' disdain, and Sylvio remembers his embarrassing loss at the hands of 'Block Spider'. He furiously claims that the reason he lost was because of the cards, just because he wasn't lucky enough to have Pendulum Cards. Yamabe is shocked, and Ootomo points out that this contradicts what Sylvio just said. Kakimoto points out the Sylvio actually did have the cards since he'd tricked Yuya into giving them to him. Sylvio vows to do whatever it takes to beat Yuya.

* * *

At You Show Duel School Yuya is seen washing his face while Yuzu stands by with some towels. Yuya comments that it feels great, and Frederick agrees that it gives him the shivers. Sora comments that after sweating oneself out in a Duel, they've got to do this right. Yuzu points out some dirt on the back of Yuya's neck and tells him to be sure to wash it properly. Yuya agrees twice, and Zuzu points out that he only needs to say it once.  
Later, Yuzu is walking home with ice cream for the boys, muttering to Ally that if they wanted ice cream that much they should have gotten it themselves. She recalls the excited foursome as they leap up and down, chanting "ice cream!". Ally points out that Zuzu still got them anyway, and she says tells "big-sister Zuzu" that she's really nice. Yuzu then bends down and tells Ally to be quiet, as she sees Ootomo and Yamabe walking on the top of the bank, Ootomo speaking of Sylvio's supposedly renewed efforts to defeat Yuya. Yuzu and Ally gasp in shock as Ootomo continues that Sylvio would attack Yuya's weaknesses with devastating results. Yuzu gets a determined look on her face, and Yamabe tells Ootomo that they'd better hurry, as Sylvio gets even more selfish when he's hungry. They leave, and the two girls follow them.

At the harbor warehouses, the masked man is standing on one of the roofs, looking at the LDS building. Inside one of the warehouses, which has a dartboard on the wall, Yamabe and Ootomo arrive, apologizing for being late, and Sylvio, sitting with Kakimoto, chides them. Yamabe apologizes again, and he tells Sylvio that they got his "Sweet Milk Apple Berry Pie with Honey." Outside, Yuzu looks at warehouse number 52, as Ally asks whether they should let "big-brother Yuya" know.  
Zuzu remembers that during the last Duel, Yuya tried desperately to save her, and now decides to return the favor. She hands Ally the ice cream and tells her to head back to You Show first, before running around the corner. The masked man turns and sees her, and gasps when he sees her face, seemingly surprised at her presence. As Sylvio takes a bite out of his food, Yuzu rips the door open, and Sylvio begins choking as Yuzu calls him a coward. Ootomo hands him a water bottle, which he begins frantically drinking as Yuzu reminds him of what he said, and says that she will not allow his plans to continue. Sylvio gasps for air, asking why Yuzu is at the warehouse.  
Yuzu replies that she doesn't need to explain herself to Sylvio, and points out the pie crumbs still on his mouth, to his surprise and annoyance. One of his friends hands him a napkin to clean his face with. He begins to tell Yuzu that she's fallen into his trap, but Yuzu interrupts, telling Sylvio to Duel her. A flustered Sylvio tries to continue, but Yuzu doesn't let him, declaring her victory assured. Sylvio attempts to boast further, but Yuzu makes insinuations on his courage. Sylvio snaps at her to let him talk, but Yuzu doesn't want to listen, calling him a coward, a sore-loser, and a second-rate Duelist. Sylvio takes offense to the last one, and Yuzu continues, calling him third-rate, fourth-rate, and a hundredth-rate. Sylvio shakes with anger, saying she's gone too far.

Ally continues to run home. Kakimoto shuts the door of the warehouse, and Yuzu turns, holding her Duel Disk. Sylvio walks across to face her, saying that she may still retract her insult. Yuzu replies in the negative and repeats her insult. Sylvio attaches his Duel Disk to his wrist, warning her that he'll make her regret not knowing her place.

And then Kakimoto screams, much to the shock of both Duelists. He's thrown back from the open door as the masked Duelist walks in. Yamabe and Ootomo run up behind Sylvio as he asks the Duelist who he is. However he's focusing on the LDS badge pinned to Sylvio's collar. As Kakimoto joins his friends, Sylvio asks if the Duelist is supposed the knight in shining armor. The Duelist flings his cloak aside, activating a purple Duel Disk with a strange body , something that Sylvio picks up on. He asks if the Duelist isn't going to answer his questions. Yuzu protests, asking what the Duelist is doing, interfering. Zuzu tries to assert her place in the Duel, but he stops her and says he does not want her hurt, much to her surprise. Sylvio remarks sarcastically how admirable the knight is, and more seriously tells him that he should leave it at that so as not to embarrass himself. His opponent unresponsive, Sylvio says that he has the perfect chance to try his new Deck, and expresses confidence in his victory. The Duel begins, with the masked man being labeled as "Unknown." The masked Duelist decides to go first, and Sylvio tells him to go ahead. The Duelist Sets all five cards in his hand face-down, much to the shock of the onlookers. He ends his turn and Sylvio laughs, mocking his effort as pitiful after such a gallant display. Yamabe tells Sylvio to end him, Sylvio goads the masked man, asking him if he did not draw a single monster. The man is unresponsive, and Sylvio begins his turn.


	14. Imperial Wrath of Revolt

Ally, meanwhile, has finally gotten back to the Duel School dropping the Ice Cream on a nearby table and , calling out Yuya's name but he was nowhere to be seen. Voices are then herd coming from the duel field and Ally runs inside _" Yuuyya ! "_  
Yuya is seen wearing a sleeveless top doing his physical training regimes with Ryuu. The room was full of hurdles , rings and other objects resembling a parkour course. Ryuu then calls to his brother when the session is finished while Ally trips and falls over a vanishing Solid Vision holo landing with a thud. This catches the attention of Ryuu and Yuya with Yuya asking if she's okay. Ally tells Yuya that Zuzu is in danger.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Sylvio exclaims that he'll show the Duelist his "perfect Dueling", and he draws a card. He asks the Duelist to allow him to use those Set cards of his, and Special Summons "Escher the Frost Vassal" from his hand since his opponent controls at least two Set Spell or Trap Cards. Then he tributes it to Tribute Summon "Mobius the Frost Monarch". Kakimoto cheers that in an instant, Sylvio Summoned a 2400 ATK monster. Sylvio activates the effect of "Mobius," as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying two of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" forms a sphere of ice in its hands, then tosses it at the Duelist's "Phantom Spear" and "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil", destroying them. Sylvio continues, activating the Spell Card "Tribute Carnival" from his hand, allowing him to Tribute Summon again after doing so successfully. Zuzu is shocked that he's going to Tribute the 2400 ATK "Mobius" to Summon another monster , and Sylvio confirms it, Tributing "Mobius" to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch". His friends cheer, as Sylvio explains that he'd usually have to Tribute two monsters to Summon "Mobius the Mega Monarch," but he can Tribute Summon it with one Tribute by Tributing a monster that was Tribute Summoned itself. Then he activates the effect of "Mega Monarch" as it was Tribute Summoned, destroying three of his opponent's Spell or Trap Cards. "Mobius" forms ice tornadoes in both fists. Kakimoto asks the masked man why he doesn't use the cards before they get destroyed, but Sylvio points out that that would be pointless, as if "Mobius the Mega Monarch" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a WATER monster (Mobius the Frost Monarch), the targeted cards can't be activated in response. He tells his monster to freeze and shatter, declaring "Blizzard Destruction". The remaining cards, "Mystical Space Typhoon" and two more copies of "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" are both destroyed by the fired blizzard, something that both Yuzu and the Duelist feel, despite it not being an Action Field.

Sylvio grins, commenting that with this, the Duelist's field is empty and his hand is at zero. On top of that, he doesn't even have any wall monsters. His gallant display was for nothing, he says, and Yuzu agrees and says that she had been better off fighting the match herself. The Duelist silences her with a glare. Sylvio mock apologizes to the masked man for supposedly showing him the reality of the situation. When the Duelist doesn't respond, Sylvio declares his Battle Phase, attacking directly with "Mobius". The spikes on the armor of "Mobius" begin to extend and a blizzard begins blowing. As Zuzu gasps, the Duelist activates the effects of the "The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" in his Graveyard. Sylvio and his friends are all shocked that the Duelist is going to activate a Spell Card from his Graveyard, and the Duelist explains that when a direct attack is declared, he can Special Summon as many of them from the Graveyard as possible as monsters, and he does so, Special Summoning them all in Defense Position, but they'll be banished when they are sent to the Graveyard. As the blizzard blows, Yuzu asks if the Duelist Set the cards with the intention to Special Summon them like that. Sylvio snorts, pointing out that they're just wall monsters that he Summoned while he was flustered, and he attacks one of them with "Mobius", which charges through one with "Sleet Spike Smash," destroying and banishing it. Sylvio isn't concerned, and he Sets a card to end his turn, commenting that he'll let him live for another turn. Kakimoto cheers that Neo Sylvio is the best. The Duelist draws, telling Sylvio that there will be no next turn for him. Sylvio is surprised as the Duelist admits that he thought Silvio would put up more of a fight, but he doesn't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet from Sylvio's Dueling. Not even a fragment of it. Sylvio's lackeys laugh. The Duelist comments that all the conditions have been met, now that he has two monsters with the same Level on his field.

He overlays the two Level 4 "Shadow Veils" and constructs the Overlay Network. They transform into purple swirls and disappear into a galaxy-portal. Sylvio and Zuzu gasp in shock as the Duelist chants _" Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon !_ _"_ The Dragon appears behind him with 2500 ATK. The others are all impressed that the Duelist Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, as Xyz Summoning is a class that only the top students at LID choose to take. Sylvio claps, admitting to being surprised when the Duelist Xyz Summoned so quickly, but pointing out that its ATK falls short of that of "Mobius". The Duelist explains that Xyz Monsters show their true power by using the souls of their Overlay Units to annihilate their foes. Sylvio expresses disinterest, so the Duelist says that he'll have Sylvio bear witness to their power. He activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion": by detaching an Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and increase its own ATK by that amount until the End Phase. The Dragon's wings unfold, and they shoot out purple lightning that binds "Mobius", reducing it to 1400 ATK, while increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" to 3900 ATK with "Treason Discharge". Everyone is horrified, but the Duelist uses the effect again, detaching the last Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Mobius" again, this time to 700, while adding the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion", for a total of 4600. Then, the Duelist declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Mobius the Mega Monarch" with "Dark Rebellion". As its wings spark, he orders it to crush that glacier with its fangs, and it flies forwards with its tusks glowing as it attacks with " Lightning Disobey of Rebellion ". It stabs "Mobius" and it explodes, throwing Sylvio backwards. Debris goes flying, and the Duelist rushes forward to shield Yuzu, a stone cracking the lens of one of his goggles. The hangar itself is damaged, as Sylvio rises unsteadily to his feet, his Life Points falling to 100. Kakimoto asks what's going on, Ootomo points out that they felt the impact despite it not being an Action Field, and Kakimoto asks if the monster's power was what sent them flying. Yamabe expresses fear.

Stepping, forward, the Duelist tells Sylvio that he'll only ask once and Sylvio will answer him properly. He holds up the badge, and asks if it's from LDS, asking what Sylvio knows about Duel Academy. Sylvio doesn't seem to know what he means and the Duelist yells at him for playing dumb. Sylvio protests that he's telling the truth; everyone enrolled in LDS has a badge like that, and he doesn't know anything about Duel Academy. Declaring that he has no more business with Sylvio, the Duelist turns to leave, but Sylvio points out that the Duel isn't over yet, and he activates his Trap Card, "Ice Rage", which, since an Aqua-Type monster was destroyed in battle, destroys one monster on his opponent's field and inflicts damage equal to its ATK. He targets "Dark Rebellion" to inflict its 4600 ATK to the Duelist, declaring that he had prepared for such and now he will win. The Dark Duelist expresses his contempt; Sylvio is furious, as, without even turning around, the Duelist activates the effect of his "Phantom Spear" Continuous Spell Card from his Graveyard, which, by banishing itself from the Graveyard, can negate an opponent's Trap and destroy it. The spear appears from a Graveyard portal as the Duelist further explains that it will also inflict 100 damage to Sylvio. Sylvio panics, knowing that the spear's impact will be real, and repeatedly begs the Duelist to wait, but the Duelist tells Sylvio to experience the rage and sorrow of the battlefield, and turns to point as the spear fires at Sylvio. Sylvio is hurled against the wall and pinned to it by the spear - but it's only pierced his jacket. His LP are reduced to zero and the holograms vanish.

The Duelist removes his mask, and the flames from his previous attack, still smoldering on the floor, cast light on his face - he bears a striking resemblance to Yuya. Yuzu and Sylvio recognize him in shock, and Sylvio passes out. His friends flee with his unconscious body, Ootomo taking charge. Yuzu asks "Yuya" why he looks like that , but then her bracelet begins to glow blindingly, and when the light fades, "Yuya" is gone. She calls out Yuya's name, and he answers, running in, asking if she's okay. Yuzu asks if Yuya is "Yuya", and he asks he what she's talking about. Yuzu realizes that the Duelist wasn't Yuya, but Yuya doesn't know what she means, and he asks why the place smells like smoke. As he comments on the smell of burning, Yuzu sees the faces of Yuya and the masked Duelist in her mind.


	15. Judgment of the Stars ! Xyz User

After Sylvio's Duel with the mysterious man who looks like Yuya ends with him taking a ton of damage from a monster made from an Xyz Summon, word of it reaches the ear of Declan, the CEO of Leo Corporation. His mother, Henrietta, who just returned to the country, also receives a report about it. Followed by the elite of LDS , she marches to the You Show Duel School that the criminal Yuya goes to. And they plan to buy out You Show Duel School , their reason to have the four summoning methods under their control.  
Yuya grips a fist hearing this _" I did not know what Yuzu saw that day but the person who attacked Sylvio is not me , and dueling... should not be a tool used for power. "_ Yuya's friends then support him along with his brother. The Chairwoman of LDS is moved by the strong bonds between the people of You Show Duel School and will settle this by a duel between their students in a best out of 3 match. The first opponent Hokuto Shijima , he then points to the students of You Show Duel School " now which one of you are first " pointing to Yuya , Yuzu , Gong and Ryuu.

Yuya is the first to step up a determined look can be seen in his eyes different than before which scares the younger people at You Show. This was the first time Ryuu had seen his younger brother serious he then attempts to lighten the mood which was also unusual for him as well _" Yuya-Kun remember what you told me bright and entertaining duels ? "_ Yuya then lifts up the googles covering his eyes and agrees with his brother , though protecting the school is their priority he still should not forget about what they were fighting for.

Yuya leaves it to the headmaster of the school to choose the Action Field activating Cosmic Sanctuary. Hokuto then laughs _" Of all the fields you choose you choose one that fits me best. "_ Ryuu looks on at his brother _( " do not mind that , you can still win this if you be yourself. " )_  
At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cosmic Sanctuary" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time.

The two duelists then shout in unison _" Duel !... "_

As the Duel starts, Yuya declares that he will not let LDS buy You Show and will take anything his opponent will throw at him. Henrietta notes that Yuya is an energetic boy and wonders how long he can keep it up. She urges Hokuto to show his abilities. In a corner of the room, Reiji lingers in a disguise. Hokuto says, _" Understood, chairwoman "_ taking the first turn.  
Hokuto Normal Summons "Constellar Algiedi". Dipper activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 "Constellar" monster from his hand. "Algiedi" releases a burst of blue light from its staff as Dipper Special Summons "Constellar Kaus". Hokuto activates the effect of "Kaus", increasing or decreasing the Level of a "Constellar" monster he controls by 1 up to twice per turn. "Kaus" forms an arrow in its hand and fires it from its bow into the air. It explodes and particles shower "Algiedi", increasing its Level to 5. Hokuto uses the effect again on "Kaus", making it Level 5. He overlays his two Level 5 monsters for an Xyz Summon.

Hokuto chants, _" Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth ! "_ as he Xyz Summons "Constellar Pleiades" in Attack Position. Yuya mutters, "This is the Xyz..." Tate wonders why "Pleiades" has a Rank instead of a Level. Sora asks if Tate did not know that much. He explains the mechanics of Xyz Summons. Multiple monsters of the same Level can be used to Special Summon an Xyz Monster of an equivalent Rank from the Extra Deck. Ally asks what the lights orbiting around "Pleiades" are. Sora says these are Overlay Units, which can be used to activate that Xyz Monster's effects. Hokuto ends his turn. Henrietta wonders about Yuya's reaction of seeing Xyz Summons if he truly was the one who attacked Sylvio.

Yuya begins his turn. He places "Timegazer Magician" in the left Pendulum Zone and "Stargazer Magician" in the right. Declan starts to glance at the Duel. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Sword Fish" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in Attack Position. Yuya's friends cheer at the Pendulum Summons, while Henrietta is intrigued that she witnessed Pendulum Summoning for the first time. Hokuto asks Yuya if he is Xyz Summoning. Yuya insists he was not the one who attacked Sylvio; he never Xyz Summoned before. Yuzu thinks that Yuya is fighting for You Show and it would do her no good if she does not believe in him.

Hokuto says Yuya will not be much of a challenge regardless and he will lose. Yuya maintains his confidence and thinks he will win. He activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Pleiades" by 600 until the End Phase. Gong exclaims that "Odd-Eyes" is now the stronger monster. Yuya declares the start of his Battle Phase and hops on to "Odd-Eyes". He attacks "Pleiades", as Hokuto smugly calls the attack within his expectations. He activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return a card on the field to its owner's hand. As "Pleiades" absorbs an Overlay Unit into its fist, "Odd-Eyes" is enveloped in orange light and disappears, causing Yuya to fall to the ground. Tate is surprised that "Odd-Eyes" disappeared. Yuya hits the ground and Yuzu screams his name. Yuya gets up and Hokuto says everything he does is within his expectations. From the sidelines, Sora mutters, " _As are you. "_ Hokuto asks Yuya what he will do next. Yuya curses and mutters that he cannot beat "Pleiades" with "Sword Fish". He takes "Sword Fish" with one hand and looks around the field. He sees multiple shooting stars from above. One of them hits a nearby building, revealing the location of an Action Card. Hokuto speculates that Yuya is looking for an Action Card and explains that they appear where shooting stars fall. Before Yuya can reach the card, "Pleiades" blocks his path. A frustrated Yuya turns to Hokuto, who chuckles and holds up the card he was after. Yuya asks where Hokuto got the card and the LDS student replies that this field is his specialty, as he memorized the timing and locations of every Action Card. Yuya turns and runs to look for another Action Card, which reveals itself to be in another building. Once again, "Pleiades" cuts him off. Hokuto calls Yuya's efforts futile. Gong says this is bad, since Hokuto knew everything around the field. Yuzu states that Hokuto was not lying about specializing in that field. Henrietta smirks in satisfaction, while Shuzo yells at Yuya to forgive him while encouraging him to fight with a hot-blooded spirit. Hokuto reminds Yuya that he will be disqualified if he spends another minute without playing a card. If Yuya chooses to continue, he will have to play a card or end his turn. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Yuya Sets a card and ends his turn. The ATK of "Pleiades" returns to 2500.

Henrietta comments that Yuya must have a bad opponent to face. Hokuto tells Yuya that he won 40 Duels in a row since mastering Xyz Summons. Defeating Yuya will make this his 41st win. Hokuto immediately starts his Battle Phase after drawing. He commands "Pleiades" to destroy "Sword Fish". "Pleiades" brings its sword down on "Sword Fish", destroying it and reducing Yuya to 2100 LP, horrifying his friends. Hokuto chides Yuya for not resisting the attack and adds that Sylvio must have been lazy to let Yuya ambush him. Once again, Yuya asserts that he did not do it. Hokuto reasserts that he does not care; Yuya will lose anyway and You Show will become part of LDS. Yuya yells that he will not let this happen. Hokuto beckons Yuya to try and stop him. He Sets a card and ends his turn.

Yuya thinks that as long as "Pleiades" is on the field, it will return one of his monsters to his hand regardless of ATK. But it has only one Overlay Unit left. After drawing, Yuya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Entermate Turn Toad". Sora encourages Yuya to be more entertaining, since this is boring. Yuya yells at Sora that this isn't the time for that, causing the young boy to pout. Yuya mutters that he cannot afford to lose before seeing a shooting star reveal the location of another Action Card. He mounts "Odd-Eyes" and goes after the card. Henrietta calls Yuya a bold Duelist for showing his back against his enemy. As "Odd-Eyes" jumps across a dune and continues forward, Yuzu and Gong take notice of Yuya's protectiveness of You Show; this may hinder him from winning. Yuzu recalls the masked Duelist's resemblance to Yuya and wonders if they could be one and the same. Back at the Duel, Yuya and "Odd-Eyes" are almost to the card's location, which is on the tip of a roof. Hokuto activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return "Odd-Eyes" to Yuya's hand, causing him to fall out of reach of the card. Gong realizes that Hokuto timed the activation of the effect to cause Yuya to fall. As Yuya slips from the roof, his friends scream his name. Yuya quickly activates his Set "Entermate Revival", as a monster he controlled left the field, letting him Special Summon a "Entermate" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Sword Fish" in Defense Position, grabs its hilt, and drives it into the roof's edge, saving himself from falling. From the ground, Hokuto praises Yuya for the save, but Ally angrily criticizes him for the danger he put Yuya in, while Tate calls him out for doing anything to win; Frederick calls this a dirty tactic. Yuya swings to the top of the roof and Hokuto calls him persistent. Yuya manages to take the card, but Hokuto activates the Action Card, "Cosmic Arrow". This destroys the Action Card Yuya picked up, since he added it to his hand outside of drawing. Hokuto calls this too bad, since his opponent just got the card. Out of options, Yuya ends his turn, knowing that "Pleiades" is out of Overlay Units.

Hokuto takes the next turn and draws "Constellar Sombre". He subsequently Summons it and activates its effect, banishing a "Constellar" monster from his Graveyard to add another "Constellar" to his hand. "Algiedi" rises from a Graveyard portal and vanishes, while "Kaus" rises from it as Hokuto adds its card to his hand. Hokuto continues that if he activated this effect this turn, he can Normal Summon another "Constellar" monster. He Summons "Kaus". Yuya realizes that with two monsters of the same Level, Hokuto is ready for another Xyz Summon. Hokuto interrupts with _" not yet! "_ and activates the effect of "Kaus" twice to increase its Level and the Level of "Sombre" by 1. Yuya understands what's coming and Hokuto overlays his two Level 5 LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon another copy of "Constellar Pleiades" in Attack Position. Yuya confirms his suspicions as Hokuto says he figured out his opponent's plan of depleting the Overlay Units of "Pleiades", all within his expectations. Sora mutters that Hokuto's plan is also within his expectations. Hokuto says the requirements are met as he takes a card from his Extra Deck. He explains that the card he is about to Summon can be Summoned by using "Pleiades" as an Overlay Unit. Yuya exclaims, _" Another Xyz ?! "_. Hokuto uses the "Pleiades" without Overlay Units to Xyz Summon "Constellar Ptolemy M7". As Yuya looks on in determination, Henrietta notes that You Show receiving his gift of Pendulum Summoning is a coincidence. No matter what, joining with LDS is within their interests.

A shooting star reveals another Action Card and Yuya rides on "Turn Toad" in an attempt to reach it. Hokuto calls Yuya stubborn; when will he ever learn? He activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return "Turn Toad" to Yuya's hand. This causes Yuya to fall into an abyss between two floating stones, but he manages to grab hold of a stone just in time. He hoists himself up and continues for the card. Hokuto starts his Battle Phase, attacking "Sword Fish" with "Pleiades". The sword of "Pleiades" glows purple and extends, allowing it to not only destroy "Sword Fish", but to also cleave away the pillars supporting the building the card is in. Yuzu and the other You Show students scream Yuya's name as debris rains down on him. Yuya steels himself and remembers his father's words of gathering courage and pressing on. He yells, _" press forward !"_ and runs in. The building collapses entirely, as Hokuto is satisfied that Yuya did not appear to make it outside.

To his surprise, Yuya survived, as he holds up the card he got triumphantly. Yuzu and Gong are relieved that Yuya made it out. Hokuto calls Yuya's feat impossible; he should have fled while the building collapsed. Yuya tells him that if he did what he should have done, the Duel would not be exciting. Yuzu says this is typical of Yuya. Gong calls his feat a burning one, while the young students call it cool. Hokuto says that even though Yuya got the Action Card, he will still lose. He attacks directly with "Ptolemy M7". As "Ptolemy M7" prepares its attack, its wings glow gold, but Yuya activates the Action Card he picked up, "Twinkle Comet". It reduces an opponent's monster's ATK by 1000 and inflicts 500 damage to the opponent. A meteor strikes "Ptolemy M7" on the chest, reducing its ATK to 1700. The attack continues, with Yuya being blown back and reduced to 400 LP. Hokuto curses at Yuya for damaging him for the first time out of his 40 consecutive Duels. Sora calls Hokuto 's attitude within his expectations as well. Enraged, Hokuto activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Constellar Tempest". Since he controls two Xyz Monsters, Hokuto can halve Yuya's LP during the End Phase. Hokuto laughs maniacally and yells _" Crush him ! "_ Meteors rain down from the sky, all aimed at Yuya. Yuya frantically dodges them, but a meteor's explosion strikes Yuya from behind, bringing him down to 200 LP. The ATK of "Ptolemy M7" returns to 2700. Still in a maniacal state, Hokuto says he will take down Yuya in the next turn, no matter what. Frederick and Ally criticize Dipper for his actions, but the LDS Duelist snaps at them to shut up. To him, a Duel is a fight; in order to win, one cannot be picky about their tactics. Yuya yells at Hokuto that he is wrong; he does not want anyone to get hurt. Yuzu remembers the masked Duelist telling her the same thing, increasing her suspicion of him being Yuya.

With newfound confidence, Yuya yells _" Ladies and gentlemen ! "_ and draws "Entermate Trampolynx". He Summons it and activates its effect to return a card he controls to his hand. He returns "Stargazer Magician". Tate and Frederick wonder why he pulled off that move, since this will disable Pendulum Summoning. He replaces the empty Pendulum Zone with "Turn Toad", to the surprise of everyone watching. Yuya tells them to watch closely as he sets the Pendulum Scales. Using the new Scales, he Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician".

Reiji wonders why Yuya would use it as a monster instead of a gate for Pendulum Summons. Yuya continues his act, Pendulum Summoning "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Hokuto immediately activates the effect of "Pleiades", detaching an Overlay Unit to return "Odd-Eyes" to Yuya's hand, adding that showtime is over. Yuya corrects him; the main event always goes on. He activates the effect of "Stargazer", as a Pendulum Monster left his field; Yuya can Special Summon that monster. "Stargazer" glows with a blue aura and positions its staff in front of it. Yuya Special Summons "Odd-Eyes" back to the field. Frederick exclaims that "Odd-Eyes" can defeat "Pleiades" with its double damage effect, but Sora reminds him that Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels. He further explains that the effect does not double the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" when it attacks, only the battle damage it deals when battling Level 5 or higher monsters. Ally asks if Yuya can't win, but Sora reminds her that Yuya said it himself: the fun has just started. Yuya announces his climax and activates the Pendulum effect of "Turn Toad", swapping the ATK and DEF of a Pendulum Monster he controls. "Turn Toad" leaps up and releases several stars, switching the ATK and DEF of "Stargazer Magician". Yuya follows up with "Magical Star Illusion", since he controls "Stargazer Magician". It increases the ATK of all monsters each player controls by the total Levels they control x100. Tate adds up the Levels of Yuya's monsters: "Odd-Eyes" is Level 7, "Stargazer" is Level 5 and "Trampolynx" is Level 2, totalling to 14. Gong notes that Yuya's monsters gain 1400 ATK as a result. Frederick asks if Hokuto's monsters gained ATK too, but a slightly annoyed Sora starts to remind him this is not the case. Before he can continue, Tate says he understands; Xyz Monsters have Ranks instead of Levels. Ally finishes his sentence; the ATK of Hokuto's monsters stays the same. Hokuto is flabbergasted, tears streaming from his eyes in disbelief.

Yuya hops on to "Odd-Eyes" and commands it to attack "Ptolemy M7" with "Spiral Flame Strike". This reduces Hokuto to 2300 LP. He commands "Stargazer Magician" to attack "Pleiades" with "Astronomy Attack". "Stargazer" forms a constellation with its staff, then sends it forward. It shatters "Pleiades" into many pieces, bringing Hokuto to 1000 LP. Yuya finishes the Duel by attacking directly with "Trampolynx". As "Trampolynx" makes a move towards Hokuto, he mutters, _" My 41st win... "_ "Trampolynx" pounces backward on Hokuto, catching him by folding its trampoline back on him. It unfolds itself, causing Hokuto to spring up and hit the ceiling as his LP fall to 0. Yuya and his friends cheer over the victory. Shuzo cries tears of joy and calls the Duel hot-blooded. Henrietta smiles behind her fan, while Reiji looks on, unnoticed. Yuya's friends continue to cheer for him.

Yuzu remembers what Yuya said to Hokuto; he did not want anyone to get hurt. Then she remembers what the masked Duelist said to her: he did not want Yuzu to get hurt.


	16. Knight of the Secret Stone ! Fusion User

Yuya exits the Duel Field, only to be immediately mobbed by Ally, Tate, and Frederick, who hug him and congratulate him, bringing him down to the floor. Gong also tearfully congratulates him, as expected of his best tightly hugs Yuya, moved by the victory. Yuya chokes, telling him that he's welcome. Yuzu watches them, but when Yuya turns to her, she sees the face of the Duelist that looks like Yuya. Yuya tells her that she's up next, and Yuzu agrees.  
Their You Show Duel School is riding on this Duel after all, and she'll definitely win it. Meanwhile, Henrietta scolds Hokuto for his loss, but she thinks that now she wants Pendulum Summoning even more. She tells the girl that is with them that she's up next. The girl introduces herself as Julia Krystal of the Fusion Course. Sora is quite interested to hear that as he munches on biscuit sticks. Julia arms her Duel Disk, asking which of them will be her opponent, and Yuzu declares that she will be. She thinks that with You Show Duel School on the line, she can't lose. But her thoughts are still drifting towards the Duelist, and she's startled when Julia begins chuckling.

The duo adjourn to the Duel Field, and Shuzo muses that a field suitable for his cute daughter would be this, the Field Spell Card "Crystal Corridor". A corridor full of gems and mirrored pillars, carpeted with a pink rug, materializes, and Shuzo claims to have picked a field that perfectly matches her dazzling cuteness , telling her to shine on to her heart's content. Yuzu is embarrassed by her father, but Julia gets her attention by commenting that calling someone like Yuzu dazzling is incredible nepotism. Yuzu isn't happy, as Julia claims that Yuzu's eyes have no luster. Yuzu asks her where that came from, and Julia explains that her father is a jeweler, thus she's seen plenty of real gems growing up. That's why she can tell that Yuzu has no shine to her, proof that there is hesitation in her heart. Yuzu flinches, remembering the Duelist again, but she tells Julia to say whatever she wants, Yuzu will prove whether or not there's hesitation in her heart with this Duel.

Yuya begins the Action Duel chant, declaring _" Duelists locked in battle ! "_ Gong bellows, _" Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters ! " "They storm through this field ! "_ Yuya calls. The three kids all cheer _" Behold ! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! Action ! "_ Yuzu and Julia yell _" DUEL ! "_ and Frederick snaps his fingers to scatter the Action Cards.

Julia goes first, activating the Spell Card "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her hand. It allows her to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster using monsters in her hand. Yuya is surprised that monsters that haven't been Summoned can be fused, and Sora explains that Hand Fusion uses a Spell Card to use monsters in the hand as Fusion Materials. Julia fuses "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" and "Gem-Knight Emerald", chanting _" Gem tinged with lightning! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Topaz ! "_ Yuzu can't believe that Julia could Fusion Summon on her first turn, and Julia observes that even with her own lack of radiance, Yuzu can understand how great Hand Fusion is . Yuzu thinks that "Topaz" only has 1800 ATK, and is by no means unbeatable. Julia warns her not to underestimate "Topaz", as how Yuzu deals with it will decide her fate. She Sets a card and ends her turn.

Yuzu declares her turn and she draws "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra". She activates the Spell Card "1st Movement Solo", allowing her to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand since she controls no monsters. She tells "Aria the Melodious Diva" that she's up, as the Fairy-Type monster appears, and then, since she has a "Melodious" monster on her field, she can Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" from her hand. Yuzu declares that the concert begins, and as both her monsters sing, Yuzu Tributes both of her monsters, who rise into the heavens and then join hands, vanishing in a puff of green dust, as Zuzu chants _" Enchanting melody that echoes through the heavens, awaken the sleeping virtuoso! Come forth, Level 8 Mozarta the Melodious Maestra ! "_  
The kids cheer at the sight of Yuzu's ace monster, but Yuzu isn't done yet. She activates the effect of "Mozarta" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. "Mozarta" fires a beam of green light from her hand and Zuzu tells "Canon the Melodious Diva" to come onto the stage, and then declares her Battle Phase. First she attacks "Gem-Knight Topaz" with "Mozarta", and "Mozarta" blasts its "Graceful Wave" at "Topaz", destroying it. Yuzu asks Julia, whose LP has dropped to 3200, how that was, this is how Zuzu will deal with Julia's monsters. Julia doesn't reply, so Yuzu has "Canon" attack directly, the blast pushing Julia backward and reducing her to 1800 LP. The kids cheer, Frederick getting his shivers, and Yuya encourages Yuzu. Julia dusts herself off, commenting that it seems Yuzu has some skill, but she shouldn't think that she's won just yet. Yuzu calls Julia a sore loser, and Julia replies that Yuzu will understand whether she's a sore loser or not in the next turn. Activating the effect of "Canon" to switch itself into Defense Position, Yuzu ends her turn.

Julia draws and subsequently Summons "Gem-Knight Alexandrite". She activates its effect, Tributing it to Special Summon a "Gem-Knight" from her Deck. She brings out the 2450 ATK "Gem-Knight Crystal", though as Yuzu notes, it doesn't have enough ATK to match the 2600 ATK of "Mozarta". Julia simply activates her Trap Card, "Fragment Fusion", banishing Fusion Materials from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" monster. She banishes "Tourmaline", "Emerald", and "Alexandrite", something that Sora picks up on. He comments that now she actually looks pretty good. Julia chants _" Gem with facets of noon and night ! Gem tinged with lightning ! Brilliant emerald of good fortune ! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance ! Fusion Summon ! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamond ! "_

As the mighty "Gem-Knight" plants its sword in the ground behind her, Julia explains that it is her true ace monster. She then activates the effect of "Master Diamond" to banish "Topaz" from the Graveyard, and Yuzu is confused as to why. Yuya tells Yuzu to be on her guard, but she sees him as the masked Duelist again, who tells her that Julia is planning something. Yuzu is completely rattled, and Julia notes that she's pretty carefree if she thinks that she has time to look away. Declaring her Battle Phase, she has "Crystal" attack "Canon," and the "Gem-Knight" fires a blast of crystals from its shoulders, destroying "Canon." Declaring that the real deal is coming, Julia has "Master Diamond" attack "Mozarta," and "Master Diamond" charges as "Mozarta" raises her wand. "Master Diamond" bisects "Mozarta," reducing Yuzu to 3700 LP. Ally cries that Yuzu's ace monster got taken out, but Frederick points out that there was only 300 damage. Julia corrects him: since before the Battle Phase, she activated the effect of "Master Diamond", allowing it to banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects.  
Yuzu realizes that this it why Julia banished "Topaz." Julia explains that a monster destroyed in battle with "Topaz" deals its ATK as damage to its controller, and "Master Diamond" blasts a wave of light from its hand, throwing Yuzu backwards and reducing her LP to 1100. Shuzo tearfully begs his daughter to keep burning and be hot-blooded, and Tate looks doubtful. Gong points out that Yuzu still has some LP left, but Sora claims that it's over with this. Julia explains that the second inherited effect of "Topaz" will allow "Master Diamond" to attack twice during the Battle Phase. The watching Yuya, Gong and kids realize that Yuzu will lose, as Sora pointed out.

Vision blurring, Yuzu knows that she'll lose if this keeps up, and she spots an Action Card. As Julia declares her direct attack, Yuzu dives for the card, events slowing down and her hand bounces off a pillar ; she had been trying to grab a reflection. Yuzu is horrified, and Julia observes that Yuzu's eyes must be quite clouded to be deceived by a reflection in the crystals. Yuzu turns just in time for the blast of light from the sword of "Master Diamond" to hit her , blasting her backward with a scream. Landing in a heap, her LP fall to zero. Julia's win portrait pops up and the Field vanishes. Sora comments that in the end, Yuzu still lost , as Yuya runs to the field. But of course, Henrietta comments, and Hokuto angrily grits his teeth.


	17. At One With The Sword ! Synchro User

Yuzu opens her eyes to see the face of the masked Duelist, which fades into that of Yuya, calling her name. He asks her if she's hurt, and she replies that she isn't, but stumbles as she gets up and falls into Yuya's arms. Yuya asks if she's sure that she's okay, but Yuzu isn't listening , asking herself what she's doing. Yuya is right here, he's definitely right here, but she didn't believe the Yuya right in front of her and worried on her own. She remembers the masked Duelist's arrival and unmasking, and sees his and Yuya's images superimposed on one another. Yuzu thinks that it's just like Julia said; she was deceived by her imagination. Julia comments that that's quite the show that Yuya and Yuzu are giving them, and Yuzu blushes bright red and shoves Yuya off her. Yuya hits the floor sharply, caught completely off-guard, and gets up rubbing his tailbone and asking what that was for. Yuzu apologizes, and Yuya comments that she didn't have to push him if she was apologizing. Yuzu protests that it was an important Duel, but Yuya reassures her that all they have to do is win the next one. Someone asks them if they really think it will be that easy: it's the third Duelist from LID, the Synchro Course representative Kit Blade. Kit asks who's going to be his opponent.

The kids go over the situation: Yuya won and Yuzu lost, putting the score at 1-1. Gong bristles; he'd avenge Yuzu if he could, but with this being a match between You Show Duel School and LDS, and Gong being the successor to the Strong Dojo means that he's an outsider. He encourages Sora to win, but Sora, not a fan of such stifling things, tells "Little-Gon" that he can go out in the next Duel. Gong angrily repeats the name, but then realizes what Sora just said. Sora comments that, looking over at the exercising Kit, he won't be a good matchup with him. Yuya tells Gong to win, confident that he won't have to worry if it's his best friend Dueling. Touched by Yuya's words, Gong goes up in flames, vowing to win with the Strong Dojo's Steadfast Dueling. He's interrupted by Kit, who asks how long they're going to make him wait or are they scared and going to forfeit ? Furious at being called a coward, Gong arms his Duel Disk, explaining that he shall be Kit's opponent. Tapping his wooden katana on his shoulder, Kit warns Gong that if they think he's the same as the two goody-two-shoes they just fought, they'll be finding themselves hurting. Because unlike them, Kit is actually strong. Dipper isn't happy that Kit is talking about them like weaklings, and Julia agrees that it's annoying, but since Dipper lost, he's can't blame Kit, can he ? Hokuto freezes up and goes white, retreating to the corner in shame.

In the operating booth, Shuzo muses that the opponent this time is Kit Blade, thinking "blade...katana...sword..." and then decides on an Action Field, activating the Field Spell "Sword's Cemetery". A wasteland with swords and dead trees littered about the landscape appears, with Gong standing on a low rise. Shuzo encourages Gong to use this graveyard of swords to bury his opponent's blade. Henrietta and Shuzo reiterate the terms of the best-of-three: If LDS win, Yuya Sakaki will become part of LDS , but if You Show wins, LDS isn't allowed to meddle with Yuya again. Everyone watches tensely including the concealed Reiji.

Against a fiery background, Skip chants _" Duelists locked in battle ! "_ while in front of an ice one, Henrietta declares , _" Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters ! " "They storm through this Field ! "_ Skip cries. _" Behold ! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! "_ Henrietta cries. Yuya and Yuzu call _" ACTION ! "_ and Gong and Kit declare _" DUEL ! "_

The Action Cards scatter, and Gong goes first, Summoning "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto," then ending his turn. Kit calls the Summoning of a 1000 ATK monster a wasted move, but Gong replies that truly strong men make no wasted moves. He draws a card, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight", and then Summons another monster, "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". When "Boggart Knight" is Normal Summoned, Kit can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Yuya is surprised, having not seen a Tuner monster before. But the Special Summon has activated the effect of "Kabuto", allowing it to change to Defense Position and gain 500 DEF until the end of the turn. "Kabuto" generates a blue spherical field, rising to 2500 DEF. Gong comments that it's too bad, since "Kabuto" could have been defeated if Kit didn't Special Summon. He warns Kit that in this Duel, the one who makes needless moves will lose. Yuya cheers Gong on, telling him to show Kit his Steadfast Dueling. Kit asks what it is, since he's just getting started. When there are two or more "X-Saber" monster on the field, he can Special Summon "XX-Saver Faultroll" from his hand. Tate is shocked that Kit Summoned three monsters so quickly.

Kit tells them to save their surprise until after they see this. He tunes the Level 4 "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". "Fulhelmknight" swings its chain blade in a spiral around it, bursting into three motes of light that become green rings of light. Kit chants "Wielder of crossed blades of light! Trample over this mountain of corpses!" as the rings pass over "Boggart Knight" in a cylinder, causing it to fade into a golden outline and revealing four motes of light. The light motes arrange themselves into a line, electricity crackles over the area of each ring, and a line of light shoots down the rings as Kit declares a Synchro Summon. He chants "Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!" No one present knows the Summon, and Henrietta explains that by tuning Synchro Materials with a Tuner monster, one can call forth a monster whose Level is equal to their sum from the Extra Deck. This is Synchro Summoning. Yuya realizes that Yaiba combined a Level 4 and Level 3 monster to Summon a Level 7 monster. Kit confirms it, but there's still more to come: "XX-Saber Faultroll" can, once per turn, Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard. Stabbing its blade into the ground, "Faultroll" revives "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". Skip is horrified that Kit revived a Tuner already used in a Synchro Summon, and Zuzu realizes that Kit is going to Synchro Summon again. Kit agrees, tuning the Level 6 "XX-Saber Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight." He chants _" Let your silver armor shine ! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"_ As Kit stands with the two powerful Synchro Monsters, Yuya is impressed and shocked that Kit could Synchro Summon twice in the same turn. Both Kit and Gong stare each other down as the wind blows in the field.

Kit and Gong face off; both have 4000 LP, Gong holds four cards and Kit three, and while Gong controls the boosted-to-2500 DEF "Superheavy Samurai Kabuto", Kit has the 2500 ATK "X-Saber Souza" and the 3100 ATK "XX-Saber Gottoms". Yuya is amazed that Kit could Synchro Summon twice in one turn (in the dub, Yuya speculates that Kit is trying to get into Gong's head and hopes Gong will not lose his focus). Kit asks the silent Gong if he's scared speechless, but Gong replies that a man should stand firm, not panic and not run around in an unseemly manner. Kit's heard enough, commenting that Gong won't mind if Kit goes all out, then, and he declares his Battle Phase. He has "Gottoms" attack "Kabuto", and "Gottoms" fires a blast from its sword, destroying "Kabuto", and Kit asks how Gong likes the cutting edge of the "X-Sabers." But he's not done yet. Kit attacks directly with "Souza", who leaps into the air and swings its swords, unleashing an X-shaped blast of light that pushes Gong backwards. He remains on his feet, his sandals digging gouges into the earth as his LP fall to 1500. The kids are amazed that Gong could withstand the 2500 damage, and Skip calls it hot-blooded, the foundation of their rivals, the Strong Dojo. Kit asks what they're talking about, Setting a card to end his turn.

Gong declares his turn and he draws "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei", thinking that the standard holder of his Steadfast Dueling is here. Since his opponent controls at least two monsters and Gong none, Gong can Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Scales" from his hand. And when it's Special Summoned, he can Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" from his Graveyard. "Scales" aligns its water pan and "Kabuto" revives from one of the pans. Gong chants "Immovable like the mountains, I shall show you the true form of steadfastness!" He Tributes "Scales" and "Kabuto" to Tribute Summon in Defense Position, and both monsters vanish in a puff of green dust, which become twin green pillars that unite, and the limbs of the monster emerge from it. Gong yells "Level 8! Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" as his monster is Summoned with 3500 DEF. Kit and the kids are shocked that Gong was able to Summon in face-up Defense Position, as usually one should only be able to Set monsters in Defense Position. Gong explains that "Big Benkei" can be Tributed Summoned in Defense Position. Kit snorts, asking so what if it can do that? Gong replies that without moving, it will win. This is the core principles of Steadfast Dueling. He declares his Battle Phase, attacking "XX-Saber Gottoms" with "Big Benkei". Kit is shocked at an attack while in Defense Position as Gong explains that "Big Benkei" can attack while it's in Defense Position, and it can use its DEF as its ATK. Boosting forwards, "Big Benkei" slams its fist into the ground and blasts a flaming wave at "Gottoms", as the kids realize that the 3500 DEF of "Big Benkei" against the 3100 ATK of "Gottoms" will make "Big Benkei" the victor, and as "Gottoms" is destroyed, Frederick gets his shivers. Kit is reduced to 3600 LP, and Gong looks at his hand, which contains "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor", "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" and "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon". He thinks that with this, his defense is set up and ends his turn with that.

Kit draws, and then Summons another "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". When it's Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he Special Summons "XX-Saber Ragigura". Frederick dismisses it as a 200 ATK small-fry monster, but the effect of "Ragigura" activates, allowing Kit to add an "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard to his hand since it was Special Summoned. He returns "XX-Saber Faultroll", which can be Special Summoned when he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters. He Special Summons it and then activates its effect, allowing him to revive a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard. Ally isn't impressed at another Special Summon, and Frederick comments that it's like Kit is playing by himself. But any annoyance turns to horror when Kit revives "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight", the Tuner monster. They realize that Kit is going to Synchro Summon again, and Kit does so, tuning the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight". He chants "Let your silver armour shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Zuzu is horrified that another "Gottoms" showed up after the first one was defeated, but Yuya reassures her that its 3100 ATK is no threat to "Big Benkei". Kit agrees, sprinting away and swinging his wooden katana hard enough to displace an Action Card. Catching it, he claims that this will decide what happens, and he activates the card, "Extreme Sword", which will raise the ATK of one of his monsters in during battle by 1000. The sword of "Gottoms" lengthens as its ATK increases to 4100, and Yuya is shocked, and with a chuckle, Kit claims that this is the real charm of Action Duels. He attacks "Big Benkei" with the powered-up "Gottoms", much to Zuzu's horror. Yuya reassures her that Gong won't take damage from his Defense Position monster, but Kit calls him naive, as he activates his Trap Card, "Meteorain," which allows his monsters to deal Piercing battle damage this turn. Gong takes 600 damage, reducing him to 900 LP as flames lick at his clothes

However, when the smoke clears, "Big Benkei" is still on the field, and Kit asks why. Gong explains that he sent "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" from his hand to the Graveyard, which will allow him to prevent the destruction of one Level 5 or higher "Superheavy Samurai". Kit muses that Gong sacrificed his hand to protect his ace, and Gong adds that a monster whose destruction is prevented by "Soulfire Suit" will lose 800 DEF. "Big Benkei" falls to 2700 DEF, noted by Tate to still be higher than the ATK of "Souza". Kit draws out his wooden katana again, telling them that they'll see how that works out with this and swings his katana in front of him, which displaces a second Action Card. But the card goes towards Gong, and as Kit curses and sprints for the card, Tate and Frederick yell at him to get it. Gong refuses to move, so Kit grabs the card, another "Extreme Sword". He uses it to increase the ATK of "Souza" by 1000, to 3500, with the monster's swords lengthening as well. Kit has "Souza" attack "Ben Kei". Gong reminds Kit that the destruction of "Big Benkei" will be prevented by "Soulfire Suit", and Kit in turn reminds him that he'll be taking 800 damage due to "Meteorain". This time, the blast of flame flings Gong backwards, reducing him to 100 LP. The kids gasp in horror, and Zuzu whispers Gong's name. Kit adds that "Soulfire Suit" will reduce the DEF of "Big Benkei" by another 800, to 1900. He muses that Gong held out with the effects of the monsters in his hand, for such a big guy those sure are some small-minded tactics. Gong rises to his feet, replying that that's just how his Deck that he believes in saved him. Kit tells him that this will put an end to his tricks, and activates the effect of "Gottoms". This allows him him to Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to have him discard a card from his hand. He Tributes "Boggart Knight", and "Gottoms" fires a blast at Gong's hand, turning one of the cards purple. Frederick cries out in horror as Gong is forced to discard "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon", but Kit has him discard the last card too, Tributing "Ragigura". Gong discards "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor", leaving his hand at zero, with nothing he can do. Kit ends his turn with a Set card.

Ally asks what's going on; if this keeps up, Gong will definitely lose. Tate and Frederick lament that he didn't grab the Action Card, but Yuya reassures them that this is how Gong Duels. He remembers a time in their youth when Gong told him that Dueling is to fight while believing in one's Deck; when betting on Action Cards, one never knows what they're going to get. Even if they get it right a hundred times, one wrong move and they're done. Yuya protested that that makes it more exciting, and asked Gong how he fights with his Deck like this, which is revealed to be composed of only Monster Cards. Gong replied that the Deck is the Gong Style's Steadfast Dueling, and he'll show Yuya that by believing in this Deck, he can win. Back in the present, Yuya mentally urges Gong to make it through this battle with his Steadfast Dueling.

It's Gong's turn, and he draws "Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall", which he immediately Summons. It can be equipped to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls and increases its DEF by 1200. Kit calls him a lucky bastard for drawing the card, but Gong replies that it wasn't luck; his Deck understood his determination. Entering his Battle Phase, "Big Benkei" attacks "Souza," boosting forward with the rockets on "Soulshield Wall" and unleashing its flaming shockwave. The attack destroys "Souza" and reduces Kit's LP to 3000. Yuya cheers Gong on, and Kit screams that Gong's done it now. He activates a Trap, "Gottoms' Emergency Call", which allows him to Special Summon two "X-Saber" monsters from his Graveyard when he controls an "X-Saber" monster. He revives "Souza" and "Ragigura". The effect of "Ragigura" activates, which allows Kit to add "Faultroll" from his Graveyard back to his hand, and the kids recap the moves in shock. Dipper comments that the ability to Summon monsters whether it's their turn or not and turn the tides so explosively is what makes an "X-Saber" Deck so frightening. Julia points out that it's rare for Hokuto to compliment someone else's Deck did losing make him that weak ? Freezing up and whitening as the expression arrows hit him, Hokuto topples to the floor and slinks back to the corner again. Sora asks if Gong has a chance to win with his hand at zero, but Yuya replies that Gong hasn't given up yet.

Kit draws, and then reveals the other card in his hand, asking if Gong remembers it. Gong replies that "XX-Saber Faultroll" can be Special Summoned when Kit controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, which he does now, so he Special Summons "Faultroll". Then he uses its effect to revive "Fulhelmknight" again, and Yuya realizes what having both of them means. Yaiba agrees, tuning the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight", declaring that it's a double showing of the "X-Saber's" strongest, "Gottoms" and chanting "Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" Then he Tributes "Ragigura" again, this time to activate the effect of "Souza", and he claims that Gong's face has "why did he do that" written all over it. Telling Gong that he'll find out soon enough, Kit declares his Battle Phase and he has "Souza" attack "Big Benkei". Tate wonders why he's attacking with "Souza" when it has lower ATK, and Kit explains that by Tributing an "X-Saber" monster, "Souza" gains the ability to destroy any monster that it battles with this turn regardless of ATK or DEF. Kit yells that he'll take out that ace monster that Gong has been so stubbornly defending. Gong responds with the effect of "Soulshield Wall", allowing him to send it to the Graveyard to negate an attack on the equipped monster, but at the cost of reducing its DEF to 0. The blades of "Souza" dig into the ground instead, and Kit points out that without its DEF, "Big Benkei" is nothing. He'll reduce Gong's life to shreds with his two remaining "Gottoms", and has one attack "Big Benkei".

Gong yells that that's what he was waiting for. He activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor" from his Graveyard, and when he removes it, Kit realizes that it was one of the cards that "Gottoms" had sent to the Graveyard earlier. Gong explains that "Soulbreaker Armor" shows its true strength in the Graveyard: by banishing it while he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the difference between the current and original DEF of a "Superheavy Samurai" he controls. As "Soulbreaker Armor" appears on the field, Kit is horrified, and the kids realize that Gong will win. Sora for the first time is absolutely floored, as he drops his lollipop to the ground, where it smashes. Yuya explains that the conditions necessary to pull off the comeback were to have no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, so Gong didn't use any Spell or Trap cards and made his Deck with only monsters. The LID students are all shocked at the insanity of the idea, and Kit realizes that this was why Gong didn't take the Action Card, as they count as Spell Cards. Gong asks if Kit understands the true power of Steadfast Dueling now. Connected to "Big Benkei" by a stream of red energy, "Soulbreaker Amor" blasts four red orbs at Kit, who admits that Gong made some pretty interesting plays.

Kit activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Saber Reflection" from his hand, allowing him to negate an instance of effect damage while he controls an "X-Saber" monster. A blue shield appears around him and intercepts the blasts, and Yuya looks worried for the first time, horrified that Kit still had that option. Kit adds that the reflected damage will be bounced back at his opponent, and the shield surges towards Gong as he yells that this is the end. Gong closes his eyes and thinks "Namusan!" as the energy surges for him.

Gong opens his eyes and activates the effect of another card that Kit had sent to his Graveyard, "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon". When he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, by banishing it he can negate damage from an opponent's card effect. Kit is furious that Gong negated his own reflected damage as "Soulbang Cannon" sucks in the energy, but that's not all; "Soulbang Cannon" also destroys all the monsters on the field, and deals the total Levels of the destroyed monsters times 100 to both players. Everyone is horrified as Kit gasps that their total Levels are 33 - that's 3300 damage. "Soulbang Cannon" explodes, and the blastwave shreds all of the monsters on the field, blowing both Gong and Kit off their feet and reducing their LP to zero. The kids realize that it's a draw.


	18. Battle Royale Reiji Vs the Salaki Bros

As the Action Field fades, Yuya runs to Gong, who sits up weakly, apologizing. Even with Heavystrong Dueling, he couldn't protect You Show Duel School. Yuya reassures Gong that it's thanks to him that they got a draw, and Gong showed him the strength of the Deck that he believes in. Up in the box, Shuzo muses that the result of the best-of-three match is a win, loss and a draw. He tells Henrietta that she said that she would take the Duel School if they won the best-of-three, but since the result was a draw, he kindly asks her to leave.  
Having kept quiet so far, Henrietta stubbornly refuses to let the matter lie; this was a Duel to settle everything, so there can be no draws. Shuzo points out that the Duel actually did end in a draw, but Henrietta proposes a tie-breaker between the Duelists who won. That's fine with Shuzo , isn't it? Shuzo protests as Yuya and Gong come back in, Yuya now wearing his goggles. Henrietta comments that it seems like Yuya's up for it, and asks if they shall Duel, as Julia nods. A voice tells them to wait, and Reiji steps out from behind the wall where he was eavesdropping from, lowering his hood and claiming that he'll put an end to this. Yuya turns and looks at Reiji, and they both stare each other down. Behind Yuya, Ally whispers that Yuya put his goggles on, and Frederick wonders what's wrong with him. Tate simply murmurs _" big brother Yuya. "_

Reiji then turns to the other male student in the room _" this will be a battle royale , he will join this duel as well. "  
_ Everyone then turns to Ryuu _" Very well , I accept and my brother will choose the field. "_

Gong admits to having realized his own cowardice; if he had won his Duel with Kit, he could have prevented putting such needless pressure on Yuya and Ryuu. Taking a bite from a chocolate bar, Sora comments that he doesn't know about that, much to Frederick's surprise. He notes that it looks like Yuya's not under any pressure at all and he's ready to fight. Yuya notes that this is the real final match. He'll definitely win and protect You Show Duel School along with his older brother , and his father's Dueling. Gong and Ally voice their support , with Frederick adding that they've got Pendulum Summoning on their side. Ally states that there's no way Pendulum Summoning will lose. Shuzo looks down proudly from the operator's box as Tate states that the Salaki brothers will definitely win, but Henrietta interrupts, wondering about that. They don't seem to how strong Reiji is. Shuzo recognizes the name in surprise. Reiji remarks that that's enough cheering for now, isn't it ? For now, he'd prefer them to be silent and watch their Duel. Shuzo looks through information on his Duel Disk, and he finds what he feared.

Reiji and the Salaki brothers adjourn to the Duel Field. Reiji remains impassive, but Yuya is visibly angered. Ally clings to Yuzu and admits that it's scary. Yuzu privately agrees, it's not like Yuya at all, though Gong believes that Yuya's just concentrating on his match. Yuzu isn't convinced, and she gets a look of determination on her face. She tells Yuya to laugh, reminding him that You Show Duel School is about fun and entertaining Duels, and to smile. Yuya smiles, and he agrees. Bright and fun entertainment is his motto. He declares that he'll show it to them, the best entertainment and the best Duel. His friends cheer. Henrietta wonders how long he'll be able to keep smiling. Yuya asks Reiji what he wants for the Action Field, but Reiji simply replies that Yuya can choose whichever he wants. Smiling, Yuya raises his hand towards Shuzo, who knows that Yuya is counting on him again. But if Reiji is the Reiji Akaba, then he's a Duelist who has the qualifications to be a Pro. It may seem underhanded, but he's going to protect the Duel School by giving them Yuya's best field knowing Ryuu can handle just about anything.

Telling Yuya to show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Shuzo activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Acrobatic Circus". The beams of light from the Solid Vision generator align themselves, and multiple floating balls, poles surrounded by platforms, and other circus-related structures appear in a darkened room lit with colored lights. Yuya , Ryuu and Reiji stand on the edges of a sun shaped blue and purple mat. Sora observes excitedly that it's the circus, and Gong explains that the field is Yuya's forte. He tells Skip that his manly spirit is supporting Yuya. Satisfied, Shuzo sits down, believing that he's done all he can for Yuya. The rest is up to him and his brother. Yuya thanks Shuzo, and turns back to Reiji , stating that living up to expectations is what it means to be an entertainer. He and Ryuu will show them all an amazing Duel. Yuya happily activates his Duel Disk with Ryuu following suit.

 _" Duelists locked in battle ! "_ Yuzu cheers. _" Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters ! "_ Tate continues. _" They storm through this Field ! "_ Frederick adds. _" Behold ! "_ Ally cries. _" This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling ! "_ All four cheer _" ACTION ! "_ as the Action Cards explode into the field, and Declan and the brothers finish the statement with a cry of _" DUEL ! "_

As for the rules of battle royale ( Each player is each other player's opponent. Players may help or attack other players. Players may cooperate against other players. No player may attack on their first turn. No player may draw on their first turn either. )

Yuya and Ryuu then agree to let Reiji go first , as thanks for letting them pick the stage. Reiji seems confused, repeating the words, but then realizes that this is how Yuya thinks. Yuya is confused at the statement, but doesn't get time to dwell on it as Reiji accepts Yuya's offer and begins his turn.  
He declares that he's activating three Spell Cards from his hand, and activates the first one, the Continuous Spell Card, "Dark Contract with the Gate". It will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase. Yuya, Yuzu and Gong are all shocked at the effect, but Reiji reveals that, additionally, he can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand once per turn. His Duel Disk ejects a card, "D/D Cerberus". Frederick is confused by the English anagram, and Sora explains that it stands for "Different Dimension," which refers to an alternate plane. Reiji then activates another "Dark Contract with the Gate", which will thus result in him taking 2000 damage during his next Standby Phase. However, once again, Reiji can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand, and this time he chooses "D/D Lilith". Then he activates the third Spell Card, another Continuous Spell Card called "Dark Contract with the Swamp King". Like the others, it also inflicts 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase. Yuya observes that now it's up to 3000 damage, and he wonders just what Reiji's trying to accomplish with this many LP at risk. "King of the Swamp" appears behind Reiji as he explains that "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" allows him to Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell card. Both Sora and Yuya are shocked as Reiji fuses his "D/D Cerberus" and "D/D Lilith" from his hand, the monsters appearing above him as he holds up the cards and he chants " _Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!"_ The monsters vanish into the Fusion vortex as Reiji declares " _Fusion Summon! Be born, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"_ A warrior-like fiend wreathed in fire appears, with 2000 ATK.

Yuya is amazed, and Gong declares that Reiji is a Fusion user. Yuzu points out that Reiji took a huge risk just to Summon that one monster, while the group takes note that the monster is a "D/D/D" monster, wondering what that means. But Sora doesn't tell them, as he's floored by the Fusion Summon. Isn't this completely different? he asks himself. "Could this be the real...but..." he muses.  
Shuzo scans the reports on Reiji there's no record of him using Fusion Summons in his previous Duels, and since he showed such overwhelming strength without them, this may mean he's become even stronger. He wonders if Yuya can win. Henrietta just smiles. Reiji Sets the last two cards in his hand, ending his turn.

Yuya is surprised, but Reiji simply adjusts his glasses and he smiles. Ally is furious at his attitude, and Frederick points out that Reiji's just a substitute for LDS's fourth player, does he think this will be a walkover. Sora admits that it could happen , assuming that Reiji risked 3000 damage just because he underestimated Yuya. Gong is particularly offended, calling it a disgrace to Duelists everywhere. The group encourages the brothers to win, with Frederick telling Yuya to shiver Declan into a pulp. Yuya thanks them, but what will really make Reiji shiver is his Entertainment Dueling.


	19. DDD: King of the Different Dimension

Yuya runs and leaps into the air as he begins his turn. He Summons Entermate Whip Viper. and lands on a platform with it. Yuya activates its effect, which lets him switch the ATK and DEF of "Genghis". "Whip Viper" swings the charm on its tail, hypnotizing "Genghis", and the large monster drops its massive sword as its ATK becomes 1500. Ally and Tate cheer that the ATK of "Genghis" went down and now "Whip Viper" can destroy it, while Frederick gets his "shivers." Yuya declares his Battle Phase and attacks with "Whip Viper".

Error is then displayed on Yuya's Duel Disk and he falls flat on his face, and Ryuu facepalms _" Yuya-Kun did you forget this is a battle royal so you are not supposed to attack on your first turn "  
" oops seems like the spotlight is on you then , let them have it Ryuu-_niichan "  
Ryuu normal summons Eclipse Wyvern and then banishes it to special summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon explaining _" by excluding one dragon monster I can special summon 'Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon from my hand , next I activate its effect allowing me to special special summon another dragon so come on out Kaiser Glider "_ , bringing out 2 monsters at the same time.  
Frederick again gets the shivers seeing Ryuu in action as he rarely sees him duel. Ryuu then calls his Red-Eyes and leaps onto its back.

Ryuu then declares an attack with Kaiser Glider. Reiji responds immediately with a Continuous Trap Card, "Dark Contract with the Witch", which, as Yuzu and Gong are quick to notice, will inflict 1000 damage to Reiji during his own Standby Phase, but increases the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls by 1000 during his opponent's turn. Yuya is already leaping for an Action Card as Frederick bemoans that the attack won't go through, 'Kaiser Glider is pulling itself up short. Landing on another high platform, Yuya activates the Action Card, "High Dive" targeting Kaiser Glider , which increases the ATK of "Kaiser Glider" by 1000 until the End Phase.

Kaiser Glider skydives from the air and glowing red as its ATK increases to 3400. Gong cheers appreciatively, and Ally and Tate declare that is a comeback. Reiji has "Genghis" throw him at a ball, and he grabs an Action Card from it, then he leaps onto another, activating his last Trap Card with a smile. The ATK of "Genghis" decreases, and the attack of Kaiser Glider connects, causing an explosion of smoke, and the kids believe Yuya's done it, as do the shocked Kit, Julia and Hokuto, but Henrietta smiles, and she's proven right when "Genghis" is shown to be still standing. Kaiser Glider back to Ryuu, and everyone wonders what happened in shock. Reiji explains that he activated his own Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Yuya laughs and comments that Reiji's putting on quite a show against their combination attack. Shuzo muses that the duelists are looking pretty even right now.

Yuzu protests that they're not, and Gong agrees, reminding them that Reiji has four "Dark Contracts" out, and he will take 4000 damage in his next turn. Yuzu points out that if Ryuu ends his turn now, he can win. Frederick comments that it's pretty anticlimactic, and Tate suggests that it was a mistake in Reiji's strategy.  
Sora wonders about that; he gets the feeling that Reiji isn't the type of guy to make such a simple mistake, and the fact that the ATK of "Genghis" decreased before the attack of Kaiser Glider was negated has been bothering him Shuzo seems to have noticed it too. Yuya, meanwhile, is looking uncertain, while Reiji chuckles slightly. Yuya asks him what's so funny, and Reiji apologizes, as he was remembering Yuya's words before the match. Yuya seems to be a very kind person, but such kindness is useless on the stage of battle.

Reiji then returns his attention to Ryuu who remains silent. Despite being given the opportunity to win by simply ending his turn, Ryuu hesitates, and most likely, Ryuu is like his brother a kind person deep inside his heart , but recent experences had hardened his views in life.  
He asks Ryuu just what he can hope to achieve with such naivety. Frederick wonders what Declan's talking about, but Gong urges Yuya not to listen, and Ally and Tate encourage Ryuu to end his turn. Ryuu then looks at his hand and finding no other moves he can do and does so , he too noticed the decrease of attack points when his attack was negated.

the ATK and DEF of both "Genghis" and "Kaiser Glider" return to normal. Yuya and Ryuu then speak in unison telling Reiji to take the 4000 damage from his four "Dark Contracts", which appear in front of Reiji. Reiji smiles darkly. _" Dark Contracts ? "_ he asks, _" Those measly things... "_  
All four cards explode, to the shock of the onlookers. Reiji explains that the "Dark Contracts" were nullified, as he had already activated the Trap Card, "Contract Laundering", which negated the effects of the "Dark Contracts", and then destroyed all the affected cards during the End Phase.  
Sora realizes that this is why the ATK of "Genghis" was reduced. Gong asks if this means that Reiji also nullified the 4000 damage that the cards would have inflicted to him. Reiji explains further that he can also draw cards equal to the number of destroyed "Dark Contracts", and thus he draws four new cards.

Yuya closes his eyes, admitting that it had been to good to be true, but he wouldn't have been happy if they'd won from that. It would have meant that he couldn't have shown off his Entertainment Dueling that everyone had been looking forward to. To make it more interesting this time it will be an Entertainment Tag Duel , it has been a long time since he was able to duel alongside his older brother. Since that day his brother became distant to him , to everyone for that matter. Yuya explains that it may seem to Reiji like a naïve way to think as Reiji adjusts his glasses, but Yuya wants to win with the Entertainment Dueling that was passed down from their father.

 _"With Yusho Sakaki's Dueling ? "_ Reiji asks. Yuya is shocked and asks if Reiji knows Yusho. Kit rudely cuts in, pointing out that of course they know him ; Yuya's father is famous, after all. As the former champion who ran away, Hokuto adds.

 _" SILENCE ! "_ Reiji roars.

Kit and Hokuto freeze up, and Julia calls them idiots. Reiji asks them to pardon his outburst. Of course, Reiji is aware of Yusho Sakaki, who pioneered their current Action Dueling. Reiji respects him from the bottom of his heart. He declares that he'll have Yuya and Ryuu show it to him today, the Entertainment Dueling that he...No they inherited from their father. And in exchange, Reiji will have to reveal the full extent of his abilities. Yuya is floored, asking if this means that, up until now.

Reiji declares his turn, drawing and subsequently Summoning the Level 3 Tuner monster, "D/D Night Howl". Yuya is shocked, and Gong protests that he can't be. Henrietta smiles, replying that oh, but he is. From here on out is the main act. Reiji explains that when "Night Howl" is successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF becomes 0. He chooses to revive "Lilith", and the plant-like Fiend emerges from a Graveyard portal in front of Yuya, causing Yuya and "Whip Snake" to leap for a pole in terror, and Reiji tunes both the Level 3 "Night Howl" and the Level 4 "Lilith". Each monster grabs a trapeze, and they swing back and forth towards each other, releasing their grip when they get close enough to begin the Summon. Reiji chants _" Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king ! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7 ! D/D/D Gust King Alexander !"_ Yuya observes the 2500 ATK Synchro Monster, and the group of onlookers gasp in shock, as Gong realizes that Reiji wasn't just a Fusion user.

But it's not over yet Reiji activates the effect of "Genghis", which activates when another "D/D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The flames of "Genghis" become purple, and is raises its sword. Reiji revives "Lilith" once again, and additionally activates the effect of "Alexander", which activates when a "D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The aura of "Alexander" and the winds around it intensify, and Yuya looks on in shock as Declan revives "D/D Cerberus" this time.  
Then Reiji overlays the Level 4 "Cerberus" and "Lilith", and they become energy swirls and enter the Overlay Network, causing water to erupt from the Network. _" In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world !"_ Reiji chants as his monster is slowly revealed, green eyes glowing. Yuzu is particularly shocked. _" Isn't this ? "_ she asks. _" Xyz Summon ! Be born! Rank 4 ! Wave King Caesar ! "_

Reiji finishes. "Caesar" appears, standing with 2400 ATK. _" Even Xyz Monsters, "_ Sora gasps. _"W-What a guy,"_ Gong admits. The LDS students seem shocked that Reiji can freely manipulate the Summoning methods that they all specialize in, Henrietta chuckles, and Shuzo muses that this is Reiji Akaba. Reiji explains that the title "D/D/D" stands for "Different Dimension Demon," and he tells Yuya and Ryuu to prepare to taste the power of kings who subjugate alternate planes. Yuya, with "Whip Snake" wrapped around his wrist and his brother with Red Eyes darkness metal Dragon and Kaiser Glider, looks at the three powerful monsters and stares Reiji down.


	20. Entertainment Brothers

_Action Field "Acrobatic Circus"_

 _Yuya 4000 LP_  
 _4 cards in his hand_  
 _"Entermate Whip Viper" in Attack Position._

 _Ryuu has 4000 LP remaining,_  
 _2 cards in his hand_  
 _Red eyes darkness metal dragon_  
 _Kaiser glider_

 _Declan4000 LP_  
 _4 cards in his hand,_  
 _"D/D/D Flame King Genghis", "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" and "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" all in Attack Position_

* * *

Adjusting his glasses, Reiji declares his Battle Phase and he orders "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" to attack Yuya's "Whip Viper". Quickly, Yuya activates his Quick Play spell. "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" in Defense Position. Additionally, they are the only monsters that Declan can attack. "Genghis" bisects one of the Tokens, and Tate cheers that Yuya protected "Whip Viper". Gong agrees; now Yuya can mount a counterattack. Declan continues with his attack, having "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" attack and destroy another "Hippo Token". Then he activates the effect of "Alexander", since it destroyed a monster by battle; Reiji can destroy one more monster. Yuya, "Whip Snake" and the remaining "Hippo Token" all react with horror as "Alexander" destroys the final Token with another slash of its one-handed blade and leaps back to Reiji's field. Declan orders "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" to attack "Whip Viper", and both monsters leap forwards. "Caesar" destroys "Whip Viper" with one swing of its massive blade and leaps back to Reiji's field as Yuya's LP are reduced to 3300. Frederick curses unhappily, as Reiji managed to destroy all of Yuya's monsters. Reiji Sets a card and ends his turn. Yuya calls Reiji's true strength amazing, admitting to being honestly shocked when he saw that Reiji could control all three Summoning methods. Now it's Yuya's turn. He doesn't control Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters, but he has his own unique power that has been given to him. He declares that the fun has only just begun, and he draws.

He's drawn "Timegazer Magician", and thinks to himself in satisfaction that it's here. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya cheers. Apologizing to his fans for keeping them waiting, he declares that it's what they've all been waiting for, Yuya Sakaki's Entertainment Dueling that only Yuya Sakaki can do. Henrietta isn't fazed, but Yuya's friends are all excited. Ally says that she's been waiting for this. Using the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician," Yuya Sets the Pendulum Scale. The familiar writing appears on his Duel Disk, and the twin magicians appear in the blue columns of light. Yuya explains that now he can Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. The large pendulum swings as Yuya chants _" Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether ! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!"_ Two monsters emerge from the Pendulum portal, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and a new companion, "Entermate Fire Mufflio". Tate cheers that there it is, the Pendulum Summon. Ally adds that Yuya brought out a new monster, too, and Frederick gets his "shivers." Yuzu tells Yuya that it's time for a counterattack, and Gong tells Yuya to do it. Shuzo tells Yuya that he's counting on him.

Yuya then turns to his brother while standing on a high platform who disagrees _" you cannot do this on your own remember we are now one so lend me your power Yuya-Kun"  
Yuya then _Yuya Sets 1 card and ends his turn.  
Ryuu then declares his turn he then closes his eyes _" lend me your power ...Draw "_ and gets Lightpulsar Dragon _" its here "  
_ Ryuu then activates the effect of Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon _" Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon effect activates this allows me to special summon a dragon from my hand , I special summon Lv 6 Lightpulsar Dragon "_

Ryuu now has 2 Lv 6 monsters and perhaps planning to Xyz summon. Ryuu then chants _" Level 6 Kaiser Glider and Lightpulsar Dragon , Overlay! With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Rank 6 Hieratic Dragon King of Atum ! "_ This catches everyone at You Show by surprise except Henrietta who begins to think it was this person who attacked LDS.  
 _" Hieratic dragon King to atum effect activate , by useing one overlay unit i can special summon a dragon type monster from my deck and make its attack 0 "_ His duel disk then ejects Galaxy-Eyes photon dragon and he slams it onto his duel disk chanting _"Come my mighty monster! With the savagery of a supernova! Bring on a cosmic cataclysm that vaporizes everything in your path! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"  
_

The younger duelists of You Show Duel School muse that the attack is 0. Sora states otherwise _" Yuya's brother if that is who I think he is , this can leave him open for Yuya's finisher "  
Ryuu then declares an attack with galaxy-eyes and activates its effect targeting _D/D/D Wave King Caesar " during the battle step I can banish this card and and the opponents card until after the battle phase if the card is a Xyz with materials attached it gains 500 attack points for each overlay unit when it returns.

Yuya then runs alongside his brother for another combined attack , Ryuu first attacks D/D/D Gust King Alexander with red-eyes dealing 300 damage while , Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Wonder Chance allowing his brother to make a second attack Ryuu then targets D/D/D Flame King Genghis dealing 800 points of damage. Leaving Reiji with 2900 Lp.  
 _" because I used hieratic's effect it cannot attack ...Turn end "_ Galaxy-eyes returns to the field with 4000 ATK points along with Ceaser.

Reiji begins his turn , but during his Standby Phase he is called away, so he surrenders. Yuya asks to know Reiji's name, and Reiji tells him that his name is Reiji . Reiji leaves Yuya to murmur his new rival's name. He muses that in the end, his monsters were just prototypes, and they were still unstable. He looks at his Set card, thinking that, in this situation... and then he realizes something. He begins to laugh madly, his face twisting beneath his hand. He asks himself why he didn't realize it until now - Pendulum Summoning is not complete yet. Yuya gasps in shock, and Reiji explains that he's seen the possibility for evolution in Pendulum Summoning, and he'll have Yuya bear witness to it at this moment. Yuya can only wonder what Reiji is talking about.


	21. Hotblooded ! Shuzo Theater

Reiji has forfeited his Duel against Yuya and Ryuu and told him who he was. As "Acrobatic Circus" disappears. Yuya enters the observation room with his goggles over his eyes followed by his brother , with Yuzu, Ally, Tate, and Frederick running to him in concern. When they stop, Yuya falls to his knees. Yuzu mutters Yuya's name. Shuzo comes in, relieved that LDS left and he got to keep You Show Duel School, thanks to everyone protecting it. Sora points out that the only person who actually won out of the three who Dueled was Yuya. Everyone is disappointed, while Tate lashes out at Sora because he did not Duel. Ally calls Sora a weakling, while Frederick adds that You Show doesn't accept weaklings. Sora casually apologizes to the trio before walking away, with Shuzo asking where he's going and scolding the other three children for talking that way. Frederick is still unmoved; Ally says they don't need weaklings anyway.  
The three children promise to protect the school next time if they get attacked and ask Yuya to teach them "his" Pendulum Summoning. This time, Yuya lashes out at Tate, since Pendulum Summoning isn't "just his" anymore that LDS is currently developing Pendulum. He pushes past Tate and runs away, not before Shuzo grabs him by the wrist. Shuzo asks Yuya where he's going. Reality won't change if he runs away from it; like Yuya said before, Pendulum Summoning isn't going to be unique to him anymore.

The kids then Tate , Fredrick and Ally then turn to Ryuu _" are you going to stop them ? "  
" no , and I know Yuya-Kun has been through a lot but this is something that he is going to have to accept that LDS is beginning to develop the Pendulum cards. "  
_Ryuu can tell that Shuzo is trying to teach Yuya something. He knew duels is not just a game and should not be used as a tool for power and can be used to communicate with your opponents that is what it meant to be a true duelist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reiji, Henrietta, and Claude arrive at LDS's control room. Reiji asks his workers about Marco. The scientist next to him reports that the attack took place on Paradise City's District NLD-038 at 5:54 PM, where LDS picked up a strong Summoning signal. Henrietta inquires on what the type of Summon was, which the scientist responds with Xyz Summon. She realizes that Yuya was with them during the attack, while Reiji adds that Yuya did not know how to Xyz Summon at that time, making it clear that he was not the culprit , but his brother does and he was also with them at the time. Reiji asks Claude where Marco is; the assistant replies that Marco's whereabouts are still unknown. He calls over the Section Chief to bring in the evidence, which he does. Inside the plastic bag are a broken Duel Disk and some cards; the investigation team got to the scene of the crime before anyone else and found them. The Chief says the evidence was damaged, but they belonged to Marco. Reiji issues an order to use all of LDS's resources to find Marco.

At LDS's lounge, Julia is with Kit and Hokuto. She angrily questions why the staff wouldn't let them see Marco even though he's fine; Marco should be happy to see her. Hokuto guesses that Marco could be wrapped in bandages like Sylvio and refuse to let anyone see him like that. Julia snaps at Hokuto for comparing her to Sylvio, the low piece of trash. Kit wonders what could have happened to Sylvio if he was injured in a Duel that did not use an Action Field , before catching Julia run off in order to find out what really.

* * *

At You Show, Shuzo explains that Pendulum Summoning was a power granted to Yuya , but more Pendulum users have shown up despite this. He asks Yuya if this is a shock to him; he did not know how Reiji got his hands on Pendulum cards, but it is likely that his company developed them. Shuzo reveals that Reiji is the CEO of the Leo Corporation, the number one company of Duel systems. Decrypting the secrets of Pendulum Summoning could be child's play to them. If this is true, the whole world would be overflowing with Pendulum cards. At this point, Yuya shakes off Skip's grip and Shuzo challenges him to a Duel to shake off that pessimistic attitude with his hot-blooded guidance.  
Yuzu begins to protest , but Shuzo ignores her, removes Yuya's goggles, and says the reason why Yuya couldn't beat Reiji was because of the shock he experienced. Yuzu says Yuya was the one who won, while she lost; if Shuzo should be mad at anyone, it should be her. Gong places a hand on Yuzu's shoulder and convinces her not to interfere. Shuzo and Yuya are about to have a serious Duel; he could tell through the determination in his eyes. Yuzu moves away from the group and uses her Duel Disk to contact someone.

As Shuzo drags Yuya to the Duel arena, Yuya protests that he never agreed. Shuzo ignores him and asks Gong if the preparations are ready. While Yuya argues that he did not accept yet, Shuzo instructs Gong to start the Action Field. He does so, activating "Showtime Street". The field is replaced with a big city setting with bright lights. While the children marvel at the sight, Yuzu , Ryuu and Yuya realize that this Yusho's Action Field specialty, which Shuzo confirms. Instead of Yusho, Shuzo will be the one to show Yuya what a true Action Duel feels like. Yuya demands if his Duels have been a fake; Shuzo replies that Yuya's duels are nothing compared to his brother and father, or even Shuzo's

Yuya finally accepts the Duel , activates his Duel Disk, and both challengers recite the Action Duel chant. Shuzo goes first and Normal Summons "Guts Master Fire". He activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a "Guts Master" monster from his hand. "Fire" waves its sword and the launched flame forms a new monster as Skip Summons "Guts Master Heat". Skip activates the effect of "Heat", which is the same as that of "Fire". "Heat" throws its football and it ignites, with Skip Summoning "Guts Master Red", which forms from the flames. Tate is impressed that hot-blooded monsters are in play; Ally thinks otherwise. Frederick is overwhelmed at the sight, while Yuzu is flustered. Gong notes that these are Shuzo's fighting spirit monsters. Shuzo Sets two cards and ends his turn, encouraging Yuya to come at him.

As Yuya draws, Shuzo activates his face-down "Full Throttle Soul", as he controls a "Guts Master" monster. Both players must play with their hands revealed. Frederick calls it unfair that only Yuya's hand was revealed. Ally reminds him to look carefully; Shuzo has no cards in his hand. Tate deduces that this was why Shuzo Set his Spells and Traps. Shuzo is impressed that both "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are in Yuya's hand; he predicts that Yuya would Pendulum Summon and once again encourages him to come at him, unless he's afraid of being compared to Reiji and is too afraid to actually Pendulum Summon, like the sore loser he is.

Yuzu becomes enraged at her father for harassing Yuya. Ally is equally unimpressed at Shuzo's attitude and sticks her tongue at him. Instead of Pendulum Summoning, off the bat, Yuya opts to Normal Summon "Entermate Friendonkey". He activates its effect, which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or less monster from his hand. The box on the side of "Friendonkey" opens and a burst of light flies out as Yuya Special Summons "Entermate Whip Viper". Shuzo wonders why Yuya did not Pendulum Summon right away , but Yuya angrily tells him to shut up and starts his Battle Phase. He has "Friendonkey" attack "Red", but Shuzo activates the effect of "Fire" to prevent the destruction of a "Guts Master" monster by battle once per turn. "Fire" leaps in front of "Red" and gets headbutted by "Friendonkey", reducing Shuzo to 3900 LP. "Red" kicks its soccer ball at "Heat", who catches it, as Skip activates its effect: once per turn, when an Attack Position "Guts Master" monster battles, the opposing monster is destroyed after damage calculation. "Heat" dashes towards "Friendonkey" and tackles it, destroying it.

Tate and Ally are shocked that Yuya's monster got destroyed. Gong is impressed at Shuzo's three monster combo, the technique of a true professional. Shuzo says he was just getting started as he grabs on to a ring, swings on it, leaps, and snatches an Action Card on a building. Yuya curses and orders "Whip Viper" to attack "Red". Shuzo nonchalantly says it's about time he showed Yuya a real Action Duel. He activates the Action Card he picked up, "Illusion Dance". A lantern appears between the monsters and they start to dance, switching all them to Defense Position. Frederick and Tate remember that if a monster switches to Defense Position, its attack fails to go through. Shuzo himself starts dancing as well and invites Yuya to join in; this is the true way of making the audience smile, the Yusho-style Action Duel. Yuzu, readying her fan, is furious at her father for being full of himself. A voice behind her states that Shuzo is always like that. Yuzu turns to find Yoko, who explains that Shuzo wanted to get his message across more stylishly. As Yuzu wonders what the message is, Yuya ends his turn and all monsters return to Attack Position as "Illusion Dance" wears off.

Yuya asks Shuzo if this is really his father's Dueling style; Yusho was more flashier than that , and his older brother made it look like as if he was doing a dragon illusion show. Shuzo says this was his point all along; Yusho was entertainment cooler and more magnificent than anyone else, though it wasn't always like that. Yusho brought thrills and speed to Action Dueling, but his acrobatics brought criticism. Eventually, the jeers turned into cheers as Yusho became the star of Action Dueling. Shuzo advises Yuya that the door to a new world won't open unless someone with courage pushes it. He reminds Yuya that his own door was "Pendulum", but the concept isn't exclusive to him anymore. Eventually, anyone can Pendulum Summon.

Shuzo draws "Exchanging Notes" on his turn; the children wonder what it is. Shuzo activates the card he just drew. It allows him to draw two cards, but he will trade them for two cards in Yuya's hand. Skip draws "Guts Master Fire" and "Guts Master Heat" and throws them to Yuya, while he chooses to take "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician". Shuzo adds that the monsters he took can't be Normal or Special Summoned this turn and activates "Go Go Guts!", as two of his "Guts Master" monsters are in Yuya's hand; he can return them to his hand. He reiterates that none of the monsters he has can be Normal Summoned this turn, but reminds Yuya that he can still Pendulum Summon. Shuzo activates "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" in his Pendulum Zones. As the spectators look on, Shuzo chants, _"Light the flame of my soul with your burning red blood!"_ and Pendulum Summons "Fire and "Heat". Yuya is in shock that Shuzo Pendulum Summoned, which Shuzo admonishes him for because Yusho would never feel that way. When other people started Action Dueling, he felt overjoyed.

Yuya is surprised and Shuzo further explains that after learning about this, Yusho polished his skills. Everyone around him followed his example and made Action Dueling the way it is today through diligent training. Yuya recalls Reiji's words of Yusho being the pioneer of Action Dueling; even Reiji admired Yusho. Shuzo tells Yuya that only the best know what it's like being the best and encourages Yuya to reach that goal.  
As the person who pioneered Pendulum Summoning, he has to set an example for those who want to follow and hone his skills against Reiji. Shuzo ends his turn without attacking, to the children's surprise. Yoko reminds them that Shuzo is tactless. Tate deduces that Shuzo didn't need to go through the trouble of Pendulum Summoning and Yoko concludes that there are things more important than winning. If Shuzo didn't have that mindset, he wouldn't be as good a Duelist as he is now. Yoko leaves, but Yuzu stops her, asking why she's leaving. Yoko simply winks and says it's not her turn to chime in yet. At the End Phase, all cards exchanged via "Exchanging Notes" return to their owners' hands, so Yuya regains "Stargazer" and "Timegazer".

Yuya remembers what Reiji had told him about the evolution of Pendulum Summoning, then remembers what his father said to him: if he curls up in fear, he can't keep moving forward. If he wants to win, he must move forward. He admits that he can't see the next evolution of Pendulum Summoning yet and starts his turn. He yells, "Ladies and gentlemen!" and instructs "Whip Viper" to come to him; it coils itself around Yuya's arm. "Whip Viper" extends its body, wraps itself around a ring, and launches Yuya forward. Yuya lands on a light platform and swings from another ring with "Whip Viper", while grabbing an Action Card from a building and activating it, "Illusion Dance", to change all monsters to Defense Position. Frederick realizes this was the card Shuzo used before, while Ally wonders why Yuya is using it now. Yuzu clarifies that the effects of "Guts Master" monsters are active while they're in Attack Position. Tate notices that now that Skip's monsters are in Defense Position, they can't use their effects. Ally wonders why "Whip Viper" is still dancing.

Yuya leaps from platform to platform and ends up on another building. He announces the main event and sets "Timegazer" and "Stargazer" in his Pendulum Zones, to Shuzo's happiness. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Entermate Spikeagle", and "Entermate Stamp Turtle". Yuya swings on a ring, mounts "Odd-Eyes", and activates the effect of "Spikeagle" to let "Odd-Eyes" inflict piercing battle damage this turn. "Spikeagle" flies around "Odd-Eyes" and glows with a green aura. Gong is surprised at the turn of events. Yuya follows up with the effect of "Stamp Turtle", which lets him increase the Levels of all monsters on the field by 1; "Stamp Turtle" places its stamp on its sheet and a bright light flashes. Yuya activates the Action Card "Illusion Fire", which lets him select a monster to attack all monsters his opponent controls once each. He declares his Battle Phase and orders "Odd-Eyes" to attack "Fire" with "Spiral Flame Strike". "Spikeagle" joins in the attack as its body is cloaked in flames. Shuzo is impressed; it's as if "Spikeagle" is a phoenix. "Spikeagle" rams into "Fire", destroying it. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage, as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster, reducing Shuzo to 2300 LP. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Heat" next. This time, "Stamp Turtle" joins in. It skips over the flames in panic before withdrawing into its shell and crashing into and destroying "Heat". This brings Shuzo to 500 LP. Yuya announces the final attack; "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Red", with "Whip Snake" slithering into the flames and headbutting "Red", destroying it and winning Yuya the Duel.

As Shuzo is knocked back, he exclaims he's burning out. Yuya and all four of his monsters take a bow before the Action Field dissipates. He runs over to the unconscious Shuzo, cradles him into his arms, and asks if he's okay. Shuzo congratulates Yuya for doing well, explaining everything he wanted to convey got through before falling unconscious again. Yuya yells, _"PRINCIPAL!"_

Yuzu whacks her fan on Shuzo's face. She yells at her father not to die like that. As Shuzo clutches his face in pain, he exclaims this must be youth. Yuya thanks Shuzo for the Duel and promises to train harder than anyone else so he can make the audience smile like his father one day. Yuzu mutters Yuya's name and ends with a look of determination on her face...


	22. The next step - Arc League Championship

At Paradise Prep School, Yuya is having lunch. He removes the lid of his lunchbox and stares at the picture of his father on the bottom of the lid. Yuya promises to hone his skills to be a pro Duelist and make everyone smile someday. After making the promise, Yuya digs into his lunch with gusto, psyched about his goal. Next to Yuya, Yuzu reminds him not to talk with his mouth full. Suddenly, a hand offers Yuzu a handkerchief. Surprised, she looks up to find Sylvio, who greets her. Yuzu looks away in disgust and Sylvio remarks that Yuya is uncouth in front of a lady because of his Dueling and eating habits. Yuya acknowledges that his eating habits are dirty, but is insulted to hear that his Dueling is the same way. Sylvio replies otherwise; he heard that Yuya ambushed someone else, which Yuzu denies, not before wondering about who got attacked.

Sylvio says an LDS Xyz Summon lecturer was attacked. Yuya and Yuzu remember Henrietta calling out to Reiji to leave You Show to address the issue. Sylvio admits that he was kidding about Yuya being the attacker and reiterates that an LDS teacher was the victim, whom Yuya couldn't beat with his "cowardly" Pendulum Summons. Once again, Yuya takes offense to the comment, asking why it's that way. Sylvio leans in close and says it's unfair that only Yuya has it. He adds that he heard rumors that Leo Corporation is independently producing Pendulum cards and expresses his desire to get his own to defeat Yuya. He ends the conversation there and leaves Yuya and Zuzu, promising to meet them at the Arc League Championship. For a brief moment, Yuya is confused about Sylvio's words, not before frantically realizing that he can't become a pro in his current state.

After school, Ally, Tate, and Frederick greet Yuya and Yuzu at the school gate. Tate tells them to hurry on to You Show, but are surprised to see Yuya in a glum state. Tate asks why Yuya is that way. On the way to You Show, Ally and Frederick learn that Yuya isn't qualified for the Arc League Championship. Yuya confirms it and states the conditions for entering: 50 Duels with a 60% win rate. Ally asks what Yuya's current record is. He responds with, _" 46 Duels with 26 wins "_. Tate does the math in his head: Yuya's current win rate is 56.5%, which still isn't enough to enter. Frederick is impressed that Tate did his math so quickly. Tate notes that Yuya still has four more Duels, which he must win, before he fulfills the requirements. Yuzu says she and Yuya asked around school for four more Duelists, but they had no luck because all the students refused to Duel Yuya for beating a pro, Strong Ishijima, which should get him a free pass to the Arc League Championship.

Yuya yells that the students got the wrong idea: the Duel he had with Strong Ishijima was only an exhibition match and that was not him but Ryuu. Tate says in order to become a pro, they had to win the Arc League Championship. Frederick continues with said winner having to pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship. Ally finishes with the last requirement: passing the Pro test. Yuya bemoans he couldn't take the first step forward and resolves to Duel four people before realizing he can just Duel his friends. The three children refuse because they are still elementary school students and part of the Junior class. The Junior Youth subdivision is for middle schools , and senior for high school like Ryuu and adults.

Yuya decides to challenge Yuzu as part of his four people, but she refuses as well because she already qualified and she has had plenty of practice Duels with Yuya, so it would be pointless for her to Duel him. Yuya angrily asks for a suggestion;  
Yuzu suggests that he Duel Gong because Yuya got most of his wins from Dueling in the Strong Dojo or ask his brother to help. Yuya admits that he was grateful to Gong for helping him whenever he needed it and for making him aim to become a pro. This is also the reason why he doesn't want to rely on Gong anymore; Yuya wants to become someone who Gong can rely on with his own strength.  
As for asking Ryuu was even more touchy for Yuya since all his life he had been relying more on his older bother than anyone else and was constantly in his shadow after their father vanished without a trace since then Ryuu had been a father to him though he has won the Junior Youth and Junior competition so technically he is a pro duelist though he chooses to keep a low profile.

Yuzu repeats Yuya's words and admits he was right. She runs off, with Yuya asking why. She tells him not to worry about it; she wants to get strong too. Tate reminds Yuzu that they still need to get to You Show, but she tells him to inform her father that she won't come today. Yuya wonders what just happened. Ally replies that this is because he praised Gong alone. Tate says this was true; he didn't have any thanks for Yuzu. Frederick smugly asks if Yuya just doesn't get it. Yuya denies the children's claims; he's grateful for Yuzu, like he is for Gong. Ally says Yuya was too late, to Yuya's chagrin. As Yuzu continues running down the street, she muses that Yuya is trying to change and realizes she can't just stay the way she is now. She promises to get stronger so she can protect You Show.

* * *

At You Show, Yuya remembers his promise not to rely on Gong to get stronger and wonders how to look for the other four Duelists. As Yuya enters the lounge, he is greeted by, _" Oh, my boy !"_ Nico Smiley rushes to Yuya and shakes his hand. He says it's been a while since he last saw Yuya. The children recognize who Nico is and Yuya asks why he's here.  
Shuzo says Nico bought Yuya a ticket to get into the Arc League Championship, no strings attached. Yuya asks if this is right and Nico confirms the truth: the Paradise City Duel Association let Yuya enter the Arc League Championship, even if the Duel he had with the Sledgehammer was an exhibition match, because he won that Duel. Tate congratulates Yuya for getting in, while Frederick gets his shivers.

Yuya becomes saddened, which Shuzo is quick to notice. Yuya admits that while he's grateful for the invitation, he refuses after remembering a student telling him that him defeating the Sledgehammer was a free pass to the Championship. Yuya then continues " furthermore that person who dueled Sledgehammer (Strong Ishijima) was not him but his brother who on that day covered him.

The children and Nico are surprised. Nico asks Yuya why and he replies that it's unfair to do that. Nico says this isn't unfair at all; Yuya should be proud that the Duel Association gave their approval. Yuya says he felt bad for the Sledgehammer and asks how he's doing. Nico says the Sledgehammer isn't the champion anymore. He gave up his title after his loss to Yuya and went overseas to train. Because of this, Nico was left without a Duelist to manage. He offers Yuya the chance to aim for the top together. Yuya refuses the offer and Nico falls flat on his face. Tate says he understands: Nico was betting on the council's approval, while Fredrick continues he did it to make money for himself. Ally calls him the worst. Nico grabs Yuya's hand and says he's interested in his talent. Yuya asks Nico for a request if he was so dedicated to that talent.


	23. Yuzu's resolve

Sora stands in front of the LDS building and muses that he never thought that Reiji was the president of Leo Corporation and the son of the director. He notices the many guards surrounding the building; they aren't the kind of people who'd let Sora in to see Reiji if he asked. As he thinks, a professor places his hand on a handprint detector provided by a guard. The guard motions the professor to proceed. Sora is frustrated that he wanted to Duel Reiji and licks his lollipop.  
Suddenly, Yuzu calls out to him. She explains that she knew that Sora wasn't coming to You Show because he wanted to Duel Reiji. Sora tries to deny it, but Yuzu recalls that Sora approaches people he's interested in, such as Yuya. Sora admits this was the truth because of his mastery of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and the rumored Pendulum Summoning. Yuzu reminds Sora that Reiji isn't a person who can get close that easily. Sora replies this is because Reiji is the Leo Corporation's president. Yuzu takes Sora by the hand and leads him away from LDS. Sora asks where they're going, but Yuzu simply tells him to come. Meanwhile, the masked Duelist watches from a nearby building.

* * *

Julia, Hokuto, and Kit stand in front of a crime scene. Julia tells her friends that she heard the attack happened here. Kit says this is it for the suspicious part. _Hokuto_ comments that there's something LDS isn't telling them. Inside, LDS professors are analyzing the damage. Julia goes underneath the caution tape to try to enter, with _Hokuto_ trying to stop her. A professor opens the door and asks Julia why she's here. Julia replies she isn't anyone suspicious and introduces herself. The brown-haired professor, Herk, notices what's going on. Outside, Kit and _Hokuto_ introduce themselves as well. Herk comes outside and asks the trio if they're students of LDS, which they confirm. Herk also asks if the three students had heard of what had happened. Julia replies that they heard that Marco got attacked and the LDS Secretariat refused to let them see him. Kit asks if Marco was attacked in the middle of a Duel. Hokuto says he heard that the culprit was an Xyz user; as an Xyz user himself, he does not like people abusing it. Herk apologizes to the students; they can't discuss the details, as LDS is still investigating the crime. Julia inquires if Marco is okay, but the professor refuses to give the details about that as well. However, he reassures Julia that LDS is doing everything they can to figure out what happened and encourages her and her friends to improve their Dueling skills, as this is what Marco would have wanted. If Julia understands, then she and the others would go back to LDS and leave the investigation to the professors. Hokuto and Kit agree without hesitation, while Julia is reluctant. Herk returns to the crime scene. Kit remarks that the Uniformed Unit is cool, while Hokuto says this is because they passed the pro test to be on top and expresses his desire to be with them. Julia does not share the boys' sentiment and leaves. Dipper asks where she's going and Julia tells them to go home; she has other places to be. The two boys are confused.

* * *

Yuzu has taken Sora to a warehouse at the pier. Sora asks why she brought him here. Yuzu approaches him and begs him to teach her Fusion Summoning. Sora asks why, and she says she wants to become stronger. Sora wonders if this is because Yuzu lost to Julia at You Show. She recalls the moment when she thought she had an Action Card, but it turned out to be a reflection, with Julia chiding her for being deceived. She also remembers that Reiji gave You Show the win and repeats her desire to protect You Show.  
Sora asks if Yuzu's request is true and Yuzu begs him again to teach her. He starts to think about it, which Yuzu takes as a sign that he's refusing. Sora replies that it's not that he can't, but rather if it's okay; he admits that it's true that Yuzu would get stronger. Yuzu is eager to get stronger so she won't lose to anyone. Sora starts to have second thoughts as the masked Duelist eavesdrops on the pair.

Nevertheless, he agrees to teach her and shows her "Polymerization", the card required to fuse monsters together for a Fusion Summon and the bread and butter for Fusion Summoning in general. Yuzu says she understands. Sora thinks he can't believe he's teaching her; being too nice is his only flaw. After looking at the card, Yuzu asks if the Fusion Materials can be on the field or hand. Sora regains his focus and confirms the mechanic. He clarifies that all the required Fusion Materials have to be in either place for the Fusion Summon to work, though there are exceptions.  
Yuzu recalls that the Fusion Materials are sent to the Graveyard during the Fusion Summon, while the Fusion Monster is Summoned from the Extra Deck. Sora praises Yuzu for getting it right before noticing they're being watched. The masked Duelist leaps from his hiding spot, with Sora in pursuit. Yuzu asks what's wrong, but Sora ignores her and arms his Duel Disk. Yuzu is confused about the turn of events as Sora chases the Duelist, who activates his own Duel Disk. Sora also activates his Duel Disk and the two clash with the holographic blades as if they were swords. Both Duelists leap back, with Sora asking who the masked Duelist is. The masked Duelist does not answer, but Sora notes that the Duelist isn't from around here. The Duelist also makes the same statement. Yuzu recognizes the masked Duelist as the one who Dueled and defeated Sylvio. Sora is surprised that Yuzu knew him already and Yuzu replies that he came when she was with Sylvio. Yuzu asks if the Duelist was responsible for the recent incident, but he does not respond. Sora wonders what Yuzu is talking about and Yuzu explains that an LDS professor was attacked. Sora realizes that this was why so many guards were posted around LDS and repeats Yuzu's question. The Duelist still does not answer. Yuzu inquires who the Duelist is and if he Dueled Sylvio in order to save her or if he held a grudge against LDS.

Suddenly, the warehouse doors fly open and Julia yells that this is the culprit, then. Julia approaches the Duelist and demands if he was responsible for Marco's disappearance. Yuzu wonders what Julia is doing here. The LDS student replies that she thought she could get something from the scene of the crime. She arms her Duel Disk and says that the Duelist saved her the trouble of looking for him if he lurked here the whole time. Yuzu tries to reason with Julia; she was still talking to him. Julia yells that she still has things to say to him first. Yuzu yells that there still isn't proof the Duelist isn't the culprit. Julia says they'll know the truth if the Duelist uses Xyz Summoning. Upon hearing "Xyz", Sora becomes intrigued. Julia insists the Duelist fight her to prove her convictions.  
Once again, Yuzu tries to convince Julia to stand down, but her bracelet glows, blinding everyone. When the light fades, the Duelist has vanished. Yuzu notes that it's just like before. Behind her, Yuya calls Yuzu's name. Yuya pants as he arrives at the warehouse and says Shuzo got worried, so he sent Yuya to look for her. He asks her why she didn't pick up her phone earlier. Julia accuses Yuya for being with the culprits. As Yuya is confused about why Sora is with the girls, Julia approaches Yuya and grabs him by the shirt collar, demanding where Marco is. Yuya is confused, but Julia is unconvinced. Yuya replies he's innocent; he doesn't know who Julia is talking about. Yuzu separates the two and asks Yuya if he really didn't know. Yuya is still bewildered about the current events. Yuzu repeats her memory of the masked Duelist disappearing just before Yuya arrived. Julia orders Yuya to get "him", but Sora is quick to act. He points to his left that the culprit ran this way and urges Julia to hurry up and catch him. Julia pushes Yuya aside and runs at the direction Sora pointed.

Yuya asks if the culprit really went that way and Sora admits that he lied, not wanting Julia to get in the way of his and Yuzu's training. Yuya repeats, _"Training? With Yuzu?"_ and Sora says that Yuzu wanted to get stronger, but stops when he sees Yuzu stare at her bracelet, wondering if she wanted to keep the training a secret from Yuya, too. Yuya is surprised that she's learning Fusion Summoning for the Arc League Championship. He tells her that Nico found his four opponents to qualify.  
Yuzu looks up and congratulates him. Yuya says that now all he has to do is to win all four Duels and fight in the Arc League Championship. Sora is confused about the Championship, since this is the first time he heard about it and asks if he can participate too. Yuya thinks about it, before realizing that Sora didn't play 50 Duels with a 60% win rate since coming to Paradise City. Sora is upset that he can't participate in the tournament because he wanted to Duel Yuya. Yuya manages to remember another requirement: six wins in a row, which excites Sora. He asks Yuya to get Nico to arrange six Duels for him to win. Yuya agrees and looks at Yuzu, who sadly stares at her bracelet. He is proud of her for wanting to get stronger after her loss and recalls Reiji's words of an evolution of Pendulum Summoning. He promises not to lose to Reiji either; he does not know how Reiji can see past Pendulum Summoning, but he can, too. As Yuzu stares at her bracelet, she remembers that this is the second time that the masked Duelist appeared in front of her , then disappeared after the bracelet flashed. She wonders what's going on around here. That night, another masked Duelist spies on LDS.


	24. Pro duelist Ryuu - The dragon master

At night, Yuya is editing his Deck and is satisfied with his results, eager to win his next four Duels with it. He also remembers Declan mentioning an evolution to Pendulum Summoning. Yuya picks up one of his cards and promises not to lose to Reiji.

The next day, Yuya washes his face in the bathroom. As he leaves, En, Core, Kilo, and Watt greet him. Yuya notices the two cats who joined his current pets and wonders if his mother picked them up. Yuya enters the kitchen, where Sora greets him with a good morning. Yuya asks if Sora made himself at home. Sora replies that it's fine, since both of them are friends, and wishes him luck in the four Duels.  
He adds that he'll be working hard to enter the Arc League Championship as well. Yuya asks if Sora will do the six Duels to enter and Sora says he will, calling all six of them a cinch. Yuya asks Yoko if breakfast is ready. His mother replies it will take a while longer, since she's learning how to make mille-feuille tonkatsu with special salad. Yuya is dumbfounded and requests that she make her usual pancakes instead of something that takes a lot of work. Yoko says she also has Reed Pepper's popular recipe open right now on her tablet. Yuya tells her to make whatever and do it quick. Yoko scolds Yuya for being impatient as Sora drinks his milk. Yuya explains that he'll be late for the Duel if he doesn't hurry; at this point, Yoko complains that Yuya made her mess up.

Yoko then turns to Ryuu as Yuya rushes out the door. _" There is a package for you from LDS "  
" LDS ? why "  
" I don't know some seniors form the LDS just showed up and give me that package telling me to make sure Ryuu gets it I left the package on the table. "  
" ok mom " Ryuu responds , Sora was wondering whats in it and tells Ryuu to open it. "  
_Ryuu still gives Sora the silent treatment , so he gets bored and decides to leave and play in some duels for him to enter the Arc League Championship. Ryuu opens the package and inside was a letter , a invite to Arc League Championship junior youth and 2 cards and looks at them.

Ryuu then picks up the letter and begins to read silently

* * *

 _Pro Duelist Ryuu-San ,_

 _I know you may be seeing strange events happening all over the city about LDS getting attacked , I know that is not your preference but I have a request for you to join the Arc League Championship junior youth group then senior this year , I have also included 2 pendulum cards that I want you to have. Furthermore we will like you to sit with my mother and me in the tournament_ _ _committee_ box._  
 _Your father had told me of your ability to see duel spirits as well as the ability to materialize the effects of duel monster cards without an action field so in case anything happens , I will like you to help us protect the city._

 _Reiji Akaba  
CEO of Leo Corporation_

* * *

Ryuu then picks up the 2 cards like his brothers the 2 cards were double toned green and orange. one of them read White Dragon magician and the other read Black Dragon magician.

* * *

 _White Dragon magician - Wyverbuster_  
 _Light_  
 _Level 3_  
 _Dragon / Pendulum / Effect_  
 _Pendulum scale 1_  
 _1200 / 1600_

 _Pendulum Effect_  
 _Ounce per turn During either player's battle step , when a trap card targets exactly 1 Dragon monster you control ( and no other cards is activated. You can negate the activation then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard. when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can banish one card in your graveyard , Special Summon that monster.  
_

 _Monster effect_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

 _Black Dragon magician - Collapserpant_  
 _Dark_  
 _Level 6_  
 _Dragon / Pendulum / Effect_  
 _Pendulum scale 9_  
 _2200 / 1200_

 _Pendulum Effect_  
 _Ounce per turn During either player's battle step , when a Spell card targets exactly 1 Dragon monster you control ( and no other cards is activated. You can negate the activation then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _Monster effect_  
 _When this card is normal or special summoned select up to 5 cards in your opponent's graveyard and banish them. Increase the attack of this card by 300 for each card banished by this effect. When this card leaves the field you can special summon 1 card in your Pendulum zone._

* * *

Ryuu puts the 2 cards into his card holder a deckbox with his other cards and picks up the invite as well before walking out the door. He is then stopped by Yoko to bring his little brother his lunch.  
Later, Yuya walks through Paradise City on an empty stomach. He complains that he didn't get to eat anything because he had to rush out. Yuya picks up on a delicious scent and starts to follow it. He arrives at the source, German Fauder's Flavor Factory , and remembers that he was asked to come here the other day. Nico Smiley comes close to Yuya and says he's been waiting for him while inviting him inside. Yuya asks if he'll be taken to the gas chambers , but Nico ignores the question and pushes him inside the school. Food is cooking and Yuya is allured by the various scents before noticing a banner reading "Mitchie-love" . Nico introduces Yuya's opponent, Reed Pepper. Reed asks if his opponent is Yuya Sakaki, which he confirms. Nico says Reed is a young chef whose self-made recipes are popular among housewives. Yuya's stomach growls, which annoys Nico, though Reed doesn't seem to mind as he comments that Yuya seems hungry himself. Yuya apologizes because he had to skip breakfast and compliments Reed for the good-smelling food. Reed says he'll fill Yuya's empty stomach with his perfect recipe and his Cooking Duel style.

A voice yells, _"German Fauder!"_ Yuya turns to find a woman arguing with the school principal, a man wearing a golden toque. She complains that Reed already qualified for the Arc League Championship and there shouldn't be a reason for him to compete in another match. Fauder tries to explain, but Reed tells his mother to calm down and reminds her that Yuya was the one who defeated the Sledgehammer. He says though the upcoming Duel will be fun, he will make a light meal out of Yuya. Mrs. Pepper agrees with Reed, since Yuya shouldn't be a problem for him. She urges him to show him the strength of one who doesn't lose to even LDS's top players. Reed promises to do his best, while his mother, in turn, promises to cheer him on. Yuya watches the pair leave and is greeted by Tate, Ally, and Frederick. Yuya asks if they were here the whole time, which Ally confirms. Tate says this is because Yuya is taking the first step of becoming a pro, with Frederick having Yuya promise to win the Duel in style.


	25. Genius Master Chef - Michio Mokota

Nico announces the start of the Duel and introduces the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki, and the Cooking Duel Prince , Reed Pepper. He waves to the crowd of cheering housewives, with one exclaiming she's a fan of his recipes. Mrs. Pepper is recording the Duel before turning the camera to face her. She asks her husband if he's watching this and explains that their son is having an important Duel today, with Mr. Pepper not showing up because he was busy with prep work. Nico has Fauder do the honors of making a brief speech: cooking is a journey of possibilities, with Dueling being the same thing. Fauder decides to have the youths do their Duel on the most fitting Action Field, "Chaos Kitchen". The arena is replaced by a kitchen several times the size of an ordinary one. Yuya asks if this is really a kitchen, with Reed agreeing to it. He says this is the place where he can "cook" Yuya properly. Yuya replies that no matter the field, he can pull through with his Dueltaining and activates his Duel Disk. Both Duelists recite the Action Dueling chant, with the spectators concluding with _"Action...DUEL!"_

Reed goes first and says freshness matters in both cooking and Dueling. He invites Yuya to get a good taste of his cooking Dueling and Normal Summons "Cookpal Cluckwheat". Reed mounts "Cluckwheat" and it waddles across the kitchen floor before making a tremendous leap towards a rice cooker. Reed jumps off of "Cluckwheat" and opens the cooker by landing on the button. It opens and an Action Card flies out, with Reed taking it. Yuya is surprised that he took an Action Card already. Reed is satisfied he picked up a good card and decides to use it right away while it's still fresh. He activates "Monster Microwave", which lets him return a monster he controls to his hand and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He returns "Chickwheat" to Summon "Cookpal Eggong". Reed activates the effect of "Chickwheat" as it was returned to the hand, which lets him Special Summon it back to the field. Since Reed controls two or more "Cookpal" monsters, he Special Summons "Cookpal Puma Potato". Reed uses "Eggong" to fly to a blender, where he dismounts and activates it. A gust of wind blows out another Action Card, which Reed also takes. Tate is impressed that Reed Summoned three monsters in one turn, with Frederick marvelling that Reed already got two Action Cards. Ally remarks that while Reed appears to be a pushover, he's actually good. Reed Sets two cards and ends his turn. Nico says Reed is in top form today. Fauder replies that Reed knows this Action Field very well; he collects the ingredients first. Mrs. Pepper agrees with the principal; Reed is only getting started.

* * *

At another Dueling school, a sumo Duelist begins his turn. Most of the Duel is skipped, but Sora finishes it off with his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". Yuzu appears to have stared into space during the Duel, but Sora grabs her attention by telling her they should move on to the next opponent. Yuzu snaps out of her daydreaming, though Sora is irritated.

* * *

Back at Flavor Factory, Yuya begins his turn. After drawing, Yuya's stomach growls, which flusters the children. This infuriates Ally to the point when she yells at Yuya to get him to focus. Yuya blushes, while Reed comments that he's something, but can't blame him because he skipped breakfast; he doesn't want Yuya to use that as an excuse for losing. An annoyed Yuya asks who decided that he would lose.  
Reed replies that this is because his recipe is perfect , so there's no way Yuya can defeat him once he starts. Yuya yells that Reed doesn't know that for sure. He Normal Summons "Entermate Whip Viper". He encourages it to show how things are done as he uses it as a rope to latch on to a faucet and hoist himself up. Yuya slips on the faucet's top, but he quickly grasps it with his legs before he can fall. Dangling upside-down, Yuya spots an Action Card stuck to the faucet. Fauder calls Yuya impressive; Nico replies that this is because Yuya is the son of Yusho Sakaki, the Action Duel pioneer. Lauder says he understands why Nico had high hopes for Yuya. Yuya declares the start of his Battle Phase as he swings "Whip Viper" like a lasso and orders it to attack "Eggong".  
Reed calmly activates his Action Card, "Freeze Freezer", which Yuya recognizes as the card Reed picked up earlier. Reed explains that this card negates a monster's attack this turn; a chilling blizzard blows from the freezer, freezing "Whip Viper" solid. Frederick gets the "real" shivers, as he shivers from the cold. Yuya counters with his own Action Card, "Battle Burner", which lets a monster whose attack got negated attack again, with that attack being unable to be negated. The manifested blowtorch releases a stream of fire that thaws out "Whip Viper". Yuya orders "Whip Viper" to attack "Eggong" again, with Yuya's monster destroying it with a single bite. The attack brings Reed down to 2300 LP. Ally cheers that Yuya did it. Yuya reveals another effect of "Battle Burner": when the attacking monster destroys a monster by battle, all the opponent's monsters are destroyed as well. "Battle Burner" explodes, with two flames heading for "Cluckwheat" and "Puma Potato". Both monsters panic and try to flee before they're incinerated by the fireballs.  
Tate exclaims that Reed's monsters were wiped out, while Frederick gets his shivers. Yuya ends his turn, with him telling Reed that the outcome of a Duel isn't known unless one tries. Reed laughs in an uncharacteristic manner, saying he already knows the outcome and this is all going according to his recipe. He activates his face-down "Food Cemetery". A stove emerges from a dark aura as Reed explains that all destroyed "Cookpal" monsters are placed in it. The cards emerge from the Graveyard portal as "Food Cemetery" opens its door and takes them, which Ally takes note of. Reed reveals another effect of "Food Cemetery": he can add a number "Cookpal" monsters equal to the number of monsters sent to "Food Cemetery"; he adds three monsters as three cards are in "Food Cemetery". Reed says the more monsters are sent to "Food Cemetery" this turn, the stronger it becomes and that Yuya saved him a lot of trouble by destroying his monsters for him. Reed declares that new "Cookpal" monsters are on the menu. Mrs. Pepper praises Reed for doing a good job. Yuya remembers that Reed added three monsters to his hand this turn. Reed smirks as he says his recipe is now ready.

At his restaurant, Mr. Pepper is watching the Duel from his tablet while doing his prep work. He briefly glances at his tablet before continuing his work. At Flavor Factory, Reed begins his next turn, saying he saved the best for last for Yuya's empty stomach. A housewife knows what's coming next: Reed's best dish. Reed activates the Spell Card, "Regal Recipes". This lets him Special Summon a "Cookpal" monster from his hand for each card under "Food Cemetery". Rainbow lights hit "Food Cemetery", causing it to move about. Yuya remembers that there are three cards under "Food Cemetery" before "Food Cemetery" opens and the three monsters under it fly out and transform into "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta", "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry", and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding". Tate is impressed that Reed brought out high-Level monsters for each card in "Food Cemetery". Frederick starts to state that Reed is exquisite, but glares from his two friends make him change his wording to "expert".

Reed reiterates that all "Cookpal" monsters destroyed the turn he activates "Food Cemetery" are placed under it; thanks to "Wonder Recipe", he can Summon a "Royal Cookpal" for each card. Yuya understands now: "Food Cemetery" punishes him for destroying Reed's monsters by replacing them with stronger ones. Reed praises Yuya for understanding as he slides down the noodles of "Knight Pasta" into a teacup. He climbs out with an Action Card in his hand, with Yuya being frustrated at this fact. Yuya runs to look for another one, but Reed activates the other effect of "Wonder Recipe" before things cool down. It inflicts 300 damage to Yuya for each monster Special Summoned by its effect.  
The "Royal Cookpals" release bolts of lightning as Tate recalls that three of them were Summoned. Frederick does the math with "300 x 3", with Ally finishing with "900". Reed makes another food metaphor, with Yuya paying his restaurant bill in LP. Yuya lands on a saucer, but he gets zapped, bringing him to 3100 LP. He says Reed may have a lot of food on the table , but those monsters have 300 ATK each, which isn't enough to defeat "Whip Viper". Reed admits it's true, but the "Royal Cookpals" are his perfect recipe, since they get stronger. Yuya is confused, but Reed activates the effect of "Princess Pudding" which lets him double the ATK of another "Cookpal" monster he controls. He chooses to double the ATK of "Prince Curry". A housewife calls this combination Reed's set menu, with Ally agreeing with her: if you have dessert with your meal, your happiness doubles. Reed reveals that "Princess Pudding" can't attack during the turn its effect was activated, with said monster bowing out.  
He also activates the effect of "Knight Pasta", which is the same as that of "Princess Pudding", doubling the ATK of "Prince Curry" to 1200. Frederick is excited that Reed served a curry and neapolitan set and he would gladly accept double that size. The sight is enough to leave Frederick and Ally drooling, but Tate quickly rebukes them. He starts to explain that Yuya is Dueling with all he's got, not before falling flat on his face after hearing Yuya's stomach growl again and getting annoyed. Yuya laughs nervously before Reed points out that he has taken a liking to his menu.

Yuya admits that the sight of the "Cookpals" left him drooling too, although "Prince Curry" is still weaker than "Whip Viper" even with the quadrupled ATK. Reed admits this is true as well, but adds that this may change if he adds another flavor. He activates the Action Card "Spicy Spice", which increases the ATK of one of his monsters by 1000 until the End Phase.  
A spice shaker scatters spice on to "Prince Curry" as Reed encourages it to become more delicious. This raises its ATK to 2200. Reed starts his Battle Phase and orders "Prince Curry" to attack "Whip Viper" with "Curry Catastrophe". "Prince Curry" boards an express train before releasing its contents at "Whip Viper", which causes it to cry out in pain before it's destroyed. This reduces Yuya to 2600 LP. Reed asks if this was too spicy for him and ends his turn, with the ATK of "Prince Curry" returning to normal. He asks if Yuya is having his fill.

Yuya takes his next turn and draws "Timegazer Magician". He decides to give Reed a taste of his Pendulum Summon as thanks for earlier. He places "Timegazer" and "Stargazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. The three children cheer as Yuya sets up the Pendulum Summon, with Tate excited for the counterattack. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Trampolynx", "Entermate Partnaga", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Reed is unfazed, but he welcomes the whole team with open arms. Since Yuya showed him the Pendulum Summon, Reed decides to entertain his guests. Yuya repeats, _"guests?"_ with Reed replying with, _"the greatest, of course"_. He activates the effects of each of his "Cookpal" monsters as Yuya Normal or Special Summoned monsters. Reed declares "Ballistic Belly Buster" as the three "Cookpals" fly towards Yuya's monsters, with "Princess Pudding" feeding "Partnaga" its own pudding, "Prince Curry" feeding "Trampolynx" curry and rice, and "Knight Pasta" feeding "Odd-Eyes" its own noodles.  
Yuya complains that it isn't fair that his monsters get to eat while he doesn't. Eventually, the "Cookpals" overfeed Yuya's monsters to the point their bellies get round, as Reed encourages them to eat more. The three children are horrified at what they see: Ally comments that Reed's monsters are forcing Yuya's monsters to eat, while Frederick complains the good atmosphere was ruined. Yuya looks at his monsters, whose bellies are stuffed with the food they just ate. "Odd-Eyes" and "Partnaga" are rolling around helplessly, while "Trampolynx" bounces across the field. Reed says Yuya seems satisfied that Yuya had no regrets to leave in this world. He returns all three of his "Cookpal" monsters to his hand to destroy each of Yuya's monsters. All Yuya can say is, " _No way...my monsters...all"_. Reed smirks, while Yuya gets frustrated and stares him down.


	26. Exciting Performance! A Fulfilling Meal

Meanwhile, Gong is training himself by hauling a boulder over a cliffside. He promises to improve his Heavystrong Dueling more than ever and urges Yuya not to give up and aim for the top.

* * *

Back at the Duel, Yuya curses at his own predicament, while Reed smiles calmly. All Yuya can do is Set a card and end his turn. Tate and Ally recall that Yuya's Pendulum Monsters were destroyed earlier. Frederick asks if the matchup is even, because Reed returned his "Royal Cookpals" to his hand. Reed says he wonders about that (in the dub, Reed says he'll soup things up in the Duel and bring things to a boiling point and takes his next turn. He remarks the preparations are ready, as "Food Cemetery" has three monsters in it, and activates the effect of "Wonder Recipe", which lets him Special Summon a "Cookpal" monster for each card in "Food Cemetery". Yuya realizes there are three cards in "Food Cemetery" and that the same "Royal Cookpals" Reed had before would come back. Reed exclaims the order is ready as he Special Summons "Royal Cookpal Knight Pasta", "Royal Cookpal Prince Curry", and "Royal Cookpal Princess Pudding". Yuya stares the monsters down as he notes they are fearsome, but his stomach growls and he remarks they're delicious (in the dub, Yuya says the monsters are ruining his appetite, which is a good thing because he's starving). Reed is kind enough to let Yuya's starving belly have its fill as he explains that "Wonder Recipes" will inflict 300 damage for each monster Special Summoned by its effect. Pellets of energy hit Yuya on his face, his stomach, and his bottom. Reed asks if this was too much for Yuya's stomach. Mrs. Pepper continues recording the Duel and congratulates her son for doing well.

At Sansho's restaurant, said chef is watching the Duel from his tablet as Reed says the taste of his perfect recipe is amazing. Sansho wonders what Reed means before continuing his work. Reed activates the effect of "Knight Pasta" to double the ATK of "Prince Curry" and follows up with the effect of "Princess Pudding" to double the ATK further, to 1200 total. The housewives watching the Duel squee after seeing another one of Reed's set menus. Reed continues that "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta" cannot attack the turn their effects are activated. Yuya manages to get up and Reed points out that Yuya only has 1700 LP left and that "Prince Curry" needs a little more seasoning to finish him off. Reed jumps up a series of saucers before finding and taking an Action Card on the third one. He is satisfied that the Goddess of Cooking is smiling down on him and activates the card he picked up, "Victory Topping", which increases the ATK of a monster he controls by 600 until the End Phase. Tonkatsu materializes on the shield of "Prince Curry", which Ally and Tate pick up on. Reed declares his Battle Phase and the end of the Duel and attacks Yuya directly with "Prince Curry". Tate exclaims Yuya will lose if the attack goes through, but Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Call", which negates the attack. Furthermore, it allows Yuya to add two "Performapal" monsters from his Deck to his hand whose combined DEF is equal to the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. He adds "Entermate Cheermole" and "Entermate Turn Toad", though he cannot Summon monsters from his Extra Deck the turn he Summons the added monsters. Reed takes note of Yuya's earlier tactic and decides to counter with "Canning Cuisine", since Yuya added cards to his hand outside of the Draw Phase. He can place "Cookpal" monsters from his Deck under "Food Cemetery" for each card Yuya added; he chooses "Cookpal Lionion" and "Cookpal Rabbitomato". Yuya exclaims that Reed added more cards to "Food Cemetery", but Reed isn't done yet, as he activates "Food Fraud", which lets him add two "Royal Cookpal" monsters from his Deck to his hand, which are "Royal Cookpal King Burger" and "Royal Cookpal Queen Omelette". Yuya repeats Reed's last move as Reed asks him about what he thought about his prep-work and adds that the monsters he retrieved cannot be Summoned this turn. Reed jumps down to his original spot and ends his turn, with the ATK boosts of "Prince Curry" wearing off. Said monster appears disappointed as its tonkatsu disappears.

Yuya realizes that when Reed's turn comes, he'll have all five "Royal Cookpals" on his field and decides to do something to stop that. Yuya draws "Wall of Disruption" and is dissatisfied with it; he can't do anything with it now. He decides to bet his next move on an Action Card as he leaps from saucer to saucer to try to reach one on a high plate.  
However, his stomach growls again as he realizes he's too hungry to even reach the card, causing him to fall on his back. The children are concerned, but Ryuu runs in and chides Yuya for running off without having breakfast. _" That is what you get for skipping breakfast "_ He Then tosses Yuya a package, which he catches.

Yuya asks why his brother is here; _" mom told me to bring it to you "_. Yuya opens the package, which contains pancakes, and yells it's time to eat. He takes a bite out of it and looks inside. The pancakes are actually a sandwich of the mille-feuille tonkatsu that Yuya didn't eat. He takes another bite as his eyes tear up. Yuya exclaims it's delicious and Ryuu says that their mom Yoko had made the sandwich using Reed's recipe , so it must be perfect, and to add to the pizzaz, she used pancakes as the bread. Reed is angered that Yoko added something to his already perfect recipe. Yuya says, _"Perfect...add to it..."_ before finishing off the pancake sandwich.

Re-energized, Yuya rises and declares that "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" are Scales 1 and 8, respectively, so he can Pendulum Summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7. A distressed Tate urges Yuya not to Pendulum Summon, since Reed can just destroy the monsters, but Yuya ignores him and Pendulum Summons "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad" anyway.  
Reed welcomes his new customers for leaping through the fire. He activates the effects of "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta", declaring "Ballistic Belly Buster", with the former force-feeding "Cheermole" and the latter doing the same to "Turn Toad". Reed specifies that he can return "Princess Pudding" and "Knight Pasta" to his hand to destroy "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad".  
The bellies of both monsters burst before they're destroyed. Reed asks how Yuya liked his hospitality, but the children point out the hypocrisy because Reed destroyed them. As Reed laughs, Yuya explains that as "Cheermole" and "Turn Toad" are Pendulum Monsters, they are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard when they are destroyed. Yuya Sets "Wall of Disruption" and ends his turn.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sora is in another Duel and attacks directly with "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", knocking his opponent into a feudal Japanese castle wall. Sora exclaims he won two Duels in a row before catching Yuzu spacing out again. Yuzu insists she didn't and lies that she saw the whole Duel , causing Sora to groan.

* * *

Reed starts his turn and addresses that it was Yoko as the one who made modifications to his recipe. Ryuu confirms it and Reed says his perfect recipe has no room for further additions. Next to Ryuu, Mrs. Pepper agrees with Reed and calls him perfect. As there are five cards in "Food Cemetery", Reed activates the effect of "Wonder Recipes" to Special Summon "King Burger", "Queen Omelette", "Knight Pasta", and "Princess Pudding".  
Yuya notes that Reed Summoned four monsters at once. Frederick looks at the five monsters in awe, saying he couldn't even finish all of them at once, to the annoyance of his other two friends. Reed shows further "hospitality" to Yuya by inflicting 300 damage to him for each monster he Summoned with "Wonder Recipes". The total is 1200, as energy pellets hit Yuya again, reducing him to 500 LP. Ryuu yells Yuya's name. German Fauder comments that Yuya worked hard to get this far, but with all five "Royal Cookpals" out, this is the end. Reed activates the effect of "Knight Pasta" to double the ATK of "Prince Curry". He does the same, using the effect of "Princess Pudding", then follows up with "Queen Omelette" and "King Burger" to quadruple the ATK further. Tate exclaims that "Prince Curry" turned into a 4800 ATK calorie explosion.

Reed enters his Battle Phase and attacks Yuya directly with the now-golden "Prince Curry", declaring "Golden Royal Curry". "Prince Curry" releases a vortex of curry, with the children repeating the attack name dumbfoundedly. Yuya activates his Trap Card, "Wall of Disruption", which decreases the ATK of an opposing monster for each monster the opponent controls. Reed calls the card a pointless struggle, but Yuya further explains that "Prince Curry" will lose 4000 ATK, since Reed controls five monsters. Reed clarifies that Yuya only has 500 LP left, while "Prince Curry" has more than enough ATK to finish him off. "Prince Curry" regains its composure and continues its attack, but Yuya dons his goggles and starts running. But the attack of "Prince Curry" hits its mark, leaving the children stunned.

Reed breathes a sigh of relief; it took him plenty of work, but Yuya turned out to be no match for his perfect recipe. His relieved expression changes to confusion as he notices Yuya standing strong after the smoke clears, with 200 LP remaining. Ally cheers that Yuya pulled through.  
Reed demands why Yuya survived the attack. Yuya chuckles and reveals he used an Action Card, "Energy Biscuits", the card he couldn't reach earlier. It let him gain 500 LP when he was attacked. Yuya attributes the action to the power he got from Yoko's sandwich. Enraged that Yuya hung on, Reed ends his turn, with the ATK of "Prince Curry" returning to normal. He points out that Yuya has no cards in his hand, despite enduring the last attack, and asks how he can deal with five "Royal Cookpals".

Yuya starts his turn , now that his brother is watching he knows he has to win. Before he draws, he thinks he's done all the prep-work he can; he just needs to draw that one card he needs. He draws, and the card is "Illusion Balloons". Yuya announces the climax of the seesawing battle, with Reed confused about what's happening. Yuya reiterates that "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" are set in his Pendulum Zones, which lets him Pendulum Summon Level 2 to 7 monsters. Reed says Yuya is Pendulum Summoning, but he only has one card in his hand, which makes it no different from a Normal Summon.

Yuya directs the audience's attention to his Extra Deck, where the Pendulum Monsters are waiting. He Pendulum Summons "Turn Toad", "Entermate Trampolynx", "Entermate Partnaga", "Cheermole", and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Frederick gets his shivers, leaving him overwhelmed, while Ally is happy that Yuya Pendulum Summoned five monsters at once. Tate remembers that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck; Yuya waited for his chance to Summon all of them at once by stockpiling his Extra Deck.

Ryuu remains silent and knows Pendulum Summoning was the addition needed for Yuya's strategy. Reed brushes the remark aside and yells that it will end the same way as before; Yuya's Pendulum Summoning is still no match for his perfect recipe. He activates the effects of his "Royal Cookpals" again, with all five force-feeding each of Yuya's monsters: "Trampolynx" by "Prince Curry", "Partnaga" by Queen Omelette", "Turn Toad" by "Knight Pasta", "Cheermole" by "Princess Pudding", and "Odd-Eyes" by "King Burger". Ally realizes that the monsters will be destroyed like last time. Reed returns all five of his "Royal Cookpals" to his hand to destroy each of Yuya's monsters. Yuya says he was waiting for this, with Reed being confused.

Yuya activates "Illusion Balloons". He can excavate cards from his Deck equal to the number of monsters destroyed this turn. Each of the destroyed monsters turns into a pancake sandwich. Tate and Ally are surprised, but Frederick is drooling. Yuya announces the moment the audience is waiting for: inside each sandwich is a card excavated from the Deck, and the highest Level "Entermate" monster excavated will be Special Summoned. Nico calls the strategy amazing, because Yuya Summoned five monsters, knowing they'd be destroyed, and tied their destruction to this remaining glimmer of hope. Fauder points out that if none of the cards are "Entermate" monsters, "Illusion Balloons" will fail.

Reed exclaims that the card of pure chance won't break through his perfect recipe. Yuya replies that manipulation of chance is a powerful skill in itself. He starts excavating from his Deck. The first sandwich opens and the card is "Hippo Carnival". Yuya shrugs in disappointment , which disappoints the children as well.  
Nevertheless, he continues with the second, which is "Entermate Discover Hippo". Mrs. Pepper says there's no way Reed can lose to a card like that. Yuya excavates the third card, "Commmand Performance". As Ryuu places his hope in Yuya, he reveals the next card, "Entermate Friendonkey". He comments that while it's a "Entermate", it's only a donkey.  
Nico becomes discouraged, as "Friendonkey" isn't strong enough to defeat Reed. Mrs. Pepper repeats, _"a pity?"_ , causing Nico to reconsider his words. Fauder wonders what the last card is. A housewife is excited about what the last card will be, while another says she doesn't know much about Dueling, but it's fun. Reed looks around, dumbfounded. His fans are all enthralled by Yuya's performance.

Yuya announces the revelation of the final pancake and wonders of the Goddess of Victory will smile down on him. He excavates his last card, which is "Entermate Elephammer". Yuya cheers that the last card was a high-Level "Entermate", the best for last. He Special Summons it as he says that "Elephammer", the leader of the "Entermates", comes before everyone now. Reed trembles after seeing that its ATK is 2600, which is enough to defeat him. He bemoans that his perfect recipe will...!

Yuya tells Reed there's no such thing as a perfect recipe, which causes the young chef to recall Sansho telling him the same thing. Sansho elaborates that even if there is a perfect recipe, it has to be ready to add more to suit the people who will eat the food. Yuya declares his Battle Phase and attacks directly with "Elephammer". "Elephammer" swings the hammer on its trunk and the hammerhead glows in star-shaped patterns as Yuya tells Reed to enjoy the mammoth of a meal. Reed smiles in satisfaction, knowing his loss is coming up. The hammer swings down and crushes Reed, depleting all his LP.

Ally and Tate exclaim that Yuya won his first Duel, while Frederick gets his shivers. As "Chaos Kitchen" fades, Yuya thanks Reed for the meal. Mrs. Pepper runs to Reed, in denial that his perfect recipe was defeated. Reed calmly tells his mother that he did lose. The children and Reed come to Yuya. Reed congratulates Yuya for the win and promises to add more to his recipe and press onwards. Yuya replies that he'll stay ahead of Reed, then. Reed says he'll look forward to seeing Yuya in the Arc League Championship and offers him a handshake, which Yuya accepts. His stomach growls again and Ryuu remarks that Yoko's pancake sandwich she gave him wasn't enough. Reed offers to cook Yuya something, to their surprise, and asks if Yuya will accept his hospitality. A blushing Yuya replies, _"of course!"_ Ryuu is glad Reed will make everyone food, to his brother's embarrassment.


	27. Shadows of Rebellion

While Yuya fights on to become qualified to enter the Junior Arc League Championship, at the Leo Institute of Dueling, Declan researches Pendulum Summons. An attack on an LDS member happens for the third time. Sylvio's father, a powerful man in the city and frustrated by the attack on his son, hunts down Yuya. At the same time, a series of suspicious incidents happen around him.

Now two new black shadows appear in the city. Claude informs Reiji that Yuya Sakaki won his first match , and the LDS package has already been delivered to Ryuu. Despite Reiji making the effort to request that Yuya's entrance into the Junior Arc League Championship be approved, Yuya turned it down. Amused, Reiji admits that he did something unnecessary, and muses that the fact that Yuya has chosen to carve out his own destiny is to be expected of the originator of Pendulum Summoning.

Reiji asks if Yuya used Pendulum Summoning this time, and Claude confirms that a Summoning reaction was detected by the Control Room.  
Reiji asks if there was any change to it, and Claude, surprised by the statement, states that there wasn't. Musing that Yuya "has yet to..." Reiji gets up from his desk and looks out of the window. Claude speaks up, there's something that's been bothering him. Recently, they've been detecting exceptionally strong levels of Fusion Summoning in Paradise City. Though he initially assumed that it was the students, both Reiji and Claude agree that it can't be compared to that of the students. Reiji orders the Summoning monitored, and thinks that first it was Xyz Summoning, and now it's Fusion Summoning.

* * *

At the harbor, Yuzu and Sora are Dueling. Sora controls "Fluffal Bear", while Zuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva". She activates "Polymerization" from her hand, fusing "Aria" and "Sonata," and she chants, _"Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!"_ But instead of a monster, an error message pops up on her Duel Disk, and Yuzu panics, frantically asking why it didn't Summon her Fusion Monster.  
Sora asks if she remembered to put the monster into her Extra Deck, and Yuzu reacts in confusion. Sora patiently explains that he's told her a dozen times that Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck, not the Main Deck. Shamefully admitting that that's right, Yuzu removes her Deck from her Duel Disk and sees "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" in it. Behind a nearby warehouse, the masked Duelist is eavesdropping.

Later, Sora points out that Yuzu had front-row seats for two of his Duels, and she should have been able to figure Fusion Summoning out from that. He could have beaten the Duelists without Fusion Summoning, but did so anyway so that Yuzu could learn. Yuzu apologizes , and Sora jumps down from the container he was sitting on.  
He comments that he bets that she was thinking about him again, wasn't she?  
Yuzu blushes and looks away, and Sora proclaims that he knew it; that's why Yuzu's been Dueling so absent-mindedly. He asks who the Duelist is, but Yuzu doesn't know, so instead Sora asks to confirm that it was the second time that they'd met. Yuzu admits that the first time had been here as well, when he'd stepped in to save her from Sylvio, telling her that he didn't want her to get hurt. Sora asks if that's how the masked Duelist stole Yuzu's heart, prompting an embarrassed response from Yuzu.  
Fortunately for her, Sora doesn't press the issue further and admits that he's excited himself, as the Duelist seems like a pretty interesting guy. If Julia hadn't butted in, he might have been able to Duel the masked Duelist. Taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar, he comments that that was really disappointing. Yuzu protests that Sora can't Duel him, as he's dangerous. She remembers the Summoning of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and wonders why the Duelist was able to create actual shockwaves outside of an Action Field, and why he told her that he didn't want her to get hurt anymore.

* * *

The masked Duelist remembers standing in a destroyed cityscape, claiming that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He hears something up to his right above him looking up to see a white-suited Duelist sitting astride a Duel Runner. The Duel Runner projects its screen and Card Zones, and the Dark Duelist activates his own Duel Disk. The White Rider ramps off the building and charges towards the Dark Duelist. An explosion of dust rises up, the Dark Duelist emerging and Summoning his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Swerving away from the Dark Duelist, the White Rider Summons his own monster, a a glowing white dragon, and both Dragons charge and clash. The Duelist in the blue coat who had been surveying the Leo Corporation runs up with four of his fellows, and the White Rider grits his teeth in annoyance before fleeing. The second Duelist asks the Dark Duelist where Lulu is, but the Dark Duelist just shakes his head. The second Duelist curses.

* * *

Back in the present, the masked Duelist muses "Ruri." Then he hears a cry from Zuzu, whose bracelet has activated again. The pink light fades, and Zuzu and Sora hear Yuya's voice, commenting that he knew they'd be there. As he asks Zuzu why she can't practice at the You Show Duel School, since it's getting annoying being sent by her father to find her, he passes the alleyway where the masked Duelist was hiding.  
In another part of the city, the masked Duelist opens his eyes and he wonders if he got warped again as he looks around at the skyscrapers. He hears an explosion and runs around a corner to see Herk Dueling the masked Duelist's comrade. Tio gasps that the other Duelist is strong, as he faces off against the Duelist's monster. The masked Duelist gasps his comrade's name: Shay.


	28. The Shadow Duelists

At Yuya's home that night, Yoko has just been told by Yuya about Zuzu's bracelet, as their six pets eat around them. Yuya explains that whenever it shines, he always shows up, though he doesn't believe it to be true. Sora claims that the bracelet is like a radar to find Yuya, and Yuya irritably tells him not to talk about people like they're lost pets, then asks why Sora is eating here and where his brother is.  
Sora replies that it's because Yuya's older sister's his mother's, he means cooking is so good. Flattered, Yoko reassures Sora that she's doesn't mind, and besides, it's more fun if they eat dinner together. As for Yuya's older brother LDS wanted him for something unspecified museing that it is mostly for the upcoming Arc League competition.

Recognizing the food, Yuya asks if the dishes are all his, and Yoko confirms that they are Reed Pepper's recommended brain food, as she's heard that Yuya's next Duel will test his wits. Sora gives thanks for the food, and immediately dumps chocolate syrup on his sardines, much to Yuya's disgust. Yoko points out that sardines are full of Omega-3's that are good at increasing concentration and memory. And since Flavonoids in chocolate accelerate blood flow to the brain, why not?  
Yuya muses that he guesses it's alright if the one who's eating it enjoys it, and asks Sora if he's heard who his next opponent is. Sora has no idea, and isn't interested, claiming that there's no way he'd ever lose to anyone. Yuya warns him not to let his carefree mindset trip him up later. Sora replies that he should say the same to Yuya; if he isn't careful, someone is going to take Yuzu away from him. Yuya is thoroughly confused, pointing out that it's not like Yuzu is his girlfriend or anything.

In her own house, Yuzu yells at her father to stop joking around with her. _Shuzo_ protests that he keeps telling Yuzu that she's had that bracelet since she was born. Yuzu furiously asks in what world does a baby come out with a bracelet stuck on their wrist, and _Shuzo_ tries to calm her, but Yuzu's had enough, as she storms off and locks herself in her room.  
 _Shuzo_ points out that he also heard that she was getting lessons in Fusion Summoning from Sora, and if she's dong special training for the Junior Arc League Championship. _Shuzo_ asks why she couldn't do it at their place; is his hot-blooded teaching not enough for her? But Yuzu doesn't answer; she sees the masked Duelist in her mind again, and she asks why she keeps seeing his face. She flops down on her bed and mutters that even though she needs to master Fusion Summoning as fast as possible to get stronger, if she's like this, no matter how hard she tries, she'll be a liability for You Show Duel School. Yuzu removes her bracelet and raises it into the air, but clutches it in her hands and bends over, wondering miserably what's wrong with her.

* * *

In Reiji's office the next day, he reacts in surprise to two cards on his desk. His mother has explained to him that they were sent anonymously to them that morning. The cards bear the images of Marco and Herk.  
Henrietta asks what the perpetrator is doing, sending them card of two of LDS's ace Duelists. Reiji explains that there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up the previous day, and shortly after, they received a report that Herk had disappeared as well. To think that they would be sealed inside of a card , and a third incident that LDS student was put in a hospital after a duel...

Henrietta is shocked, and Reiji admits that it's the first time that he's witnessed this in reality. But this means that Marco and Herk are alive. Henrietta asks whether they can be saved, but Reiji admits that they can't with their current power. He notes that this raises another question. Also in the office was Ryuu Sakaki who listened to the reports.

There have been three incidents so far; the first involving Sylvio, but he was not sealed inside a card. But both the second and the third, Marco and Herk, were sealed. Then some time after an incident with an LDS student. This suggests that there are Three perpetrators. Henrietta is shocked at the prospect.

Claude's voice is heard, begging the congressman to wait. The doors crash open, as Curio asks Reiji what he's doing loafing around. Claude begs him to wait outside, but Curio tells him to can it; he's got business with the Director. Claude protests that Curio doesn't even have an appointment, and Curio asks if there's a problem with the future city president coming to see the director of the election committee.

Reiji tells Claude to let Curio stay. Curio comments that he heard they had another incident. Henrietta tries to play dumb, but Curio isn't fooled, as he warns them not to underestimate the information network of the future mayor; he's heard that first a teacher, then the ace of the top team got taken out. Henrietta is a little flustered, but Reiji admits that it's true. Curio angrily asks why they're sitting there folding their arms. Reiji reassures him that they're currently investigating the perpetrator. Curio protests that his son already testified that Yuya Sakaki attacked him, slamming down a photo of Yuya on the desk. Reiji asks if Sylvio is still saying that, and Mr. Sawatari admits that he hasn't seen Sylvio since he got out of hospital, but neither has he heard anything about the testimony changing. He points out that Henrietta had even agreed to handle things and leave everything to her, so why are they sitting around and letting the perpetrator cause a second and third incident ? He can't keep quiet about this; he's got to get the cops moving by his own hands to protect the order in Paradise City and catch Yuya Sakaki. Reiji asks him to please hold on a second, but Curio isn't waiting.

Reiji loses his temper as he slams his hands on his desk and gets to his feet, intimidating Curio. Reiji warns Curio that he said that it was under investigation; they aren't just twiddling their thumbs here, and have risen the efforts in both Leo Corporation and LDS to find the perpetrator. Curio protests that he told them that the perpetrator is Yuya Sakaki, but LDS defensively replies that Yuya is no criminal.  
They will surely find the real perpetrator; until then, he'd like Curio to watch quietly. Huffing, Curio snatches up Yuya's picture, claiming that he won't accept failure from them and storming off , but he is suddenly chained up he turns and sees Ryuu with an activated Duel Disk despite there being no action field or an action duel going on.

 _" my brother Yuya , like Reiji says is not the culprit , so sit quietly and watch this is for your own safety."_ Ryuu responds in a rather cold tone. Reiji orders Claude to raise the level of alert in the inner city. The cards are clearly meant to provoke them, and they need to make sure that they're ready to handle any incident. He orders Claude to have the cards analyzed thoroughly, in order to save them, no, all Duelists in Paradise City.  
Ryuu keeps Curio there until he calms down before releasing him by deactivating his duel disk

 _" Reiji-Sama I am going to step out for a while so I will ask for your dismissal "  
_ In which Reiji accepts and tells him to stay out of sight even to his brother , Ryuu then leaves the room followed by Curio. In the streets below, Yuya is yawning, having watched quiz shows all night. He's supposed to be training his mind for a battle of wits, but can't think now because he's so sleepy. He overhears Curio screaming at three LDS top-team members, asking if they're deaf. He's an active city councilor, and will be the town mayor soon, the most powerful person with the most influence.

* * *

A woman asks her friend who he is, and her friend replies that he's that Sawatari guy from the city council. The first woman expresses her disgust that Curio is carrying on like that even though he isn't the mayor. Curio tells the LDS students that that means they have to follow his orders, not the Director, not the CEO, but him, the mayor.  
Yuya asks if that's Sylvio's father, but then he remembers the time; if he doesn't hurry, he'll be late for his meeting with Nico. He runs off, and Curio sees him in the reflection of a shop window. He pushes the LDS students forward and yells that Yuya is the perpetrator they've been looking for. He forces the students to hurry up and catch him when they hesitate. They run after Yuya, with Curio screaming for Yuya to stop. Yuya quickly realizes he's being chased, and when accused by Curio of hurting Sylvio, protests that he didn't do it.

He runs around a corner and into an alleyway, and runs towards Shay, who has his Duel Disk activated and a Winged-Beast-Type monster above him. As soon as he sees the LDS badges on their collars, Shay declares himself their opponents. Yuya passes Shay in shock, and stops behind him, asking what's going on. The LDS top team realize that Shay may be the person who attacked Herk and Marco, but Curio doesn't get it, asking what Shay's deal is.  
Shay warns them that he will start if they do not, and the LDS top team try to contact HQ. Curio yells at them to get Yuya. Shay Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand, and a copy of the monster on the field appears. When it's successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon another from his hand, and he does so. Yuya realizes something as Shay overlays all three "Vanishing Lanius", and as the Xyz Materials spiral into the Overlay Network, the top-team declare that there's no doubt; Shay is the one who attacked Herk and Marco.  
Shay declares an Xyz Summon, which is picked up in the Leo Corporation Control Room. A female technician claims that the energy readings are at maximum, then even greater than that, matching the previous reports. A gust of wind blasts Curio off his feet as the same monster that Shay used against Herk appears. Curio grabs onto a stair railing and struggles to hold on, while Yuya is blasted off his feet to a wall , he is then caught by a materialized monster card called out by Ryuu.

Yuya catches a glimpse of Stardust Spark Dragon as it lowers him to the ground and then vanishes. The claws of Shay's monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and Curio is blown away again. Cards float down by his face, containing the trapped top-team, and Curio screams in terror and scrambles to flee. The cards are blown away by the wind.

Yuya turns to see Nico snapping his fingers at him. Nico asks Yuya what is wrong, and Yuya screams "It was horrible! Xyz! Xyz!" Confused, Nico asks Yuya if there's something wrong with Xyz Summoning. Yuya protests that a terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away and then he was saved by a dragon monster. Nico asks where those people are, and Yuya tries to point out the people that chased him, only to realize that they're gone.

Nico asks Yuya what a monster would be doing attacking people not even in a Duel Stadium, but in the middle of the city. Is Yuya sure that he didn't just dream it? He asks if Yuya's sure that he didn't just dream it, as Nico found Yuya dazed in the middle of the road. Yuya apologizes, as he stayed up late, and Nico leads him off to meet his second opponent, commenting that Yuya can't keep doing this if he's aiming to be a pro; managing one's health is an important responsibility, you know. As he leads Yuya away, the gouges left by Shay's monster are still clearly visible in the overpass.


	29. Beyond the Pendulum

In order to qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship, Yuya has to continually win in official Duels. Nico Smiley has prepared for him a second Duelist - a Duelist in the Clarity Prep School named Pierre L'Supérieure who has the nickname of "King of Quizzes". Pierre is an expert in the Action Field known as the "Quiz Quest". Dueling in this field, a series of difficult and bizarre quiz questions are asked of the Duelists. Yuya faces a problem when he cannot answer these questions correctly, landing him in a tough battle against "Quiz Duel" between Pierre L'Supérieure and Yuya enters an extra stage. Both of them travel on separate tracks in this Quiz field facing different Action Cards. In this stage, where answering a question wrongly will incur a punishment, Yuya feels exhausted as he continuously answers wrongly. However he eventually wins the duel. Yuya then muses about where his brother is.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town Ryuu looks around the city. He then hears rumors about someone using Hieratics attacking LDS , he then takes the Hieratic Dragon King of Atum out and it begins to glow. Ryuu wonders where the card is leading him and eventually leads him to a pier. There standing in the distance is another male around his age the male then turns to face Ryuu. Much to Ryuu's shock the other male has the same face as him with dark brown eyes and brown hair the only thing differ is his hairstyle.

Ryuu activates his duel disk _" who are you ? "  
_ The other duelist remains silent before responding _" I mean no harm to you , I am you from the Xyz dimension and came here with Shay and Yuto. "_  
 _" And I am to believe that ? "  
" Believe me if you want but all the worlds are in danger , that is all I came to tell you "_

The duelist then slams Hieratic Seal of Reflection into his duel disk to blind Ryuu and vanishes when the lights fade.

* * *

In a simulation at Leo Corporation, Reiji steps forwards. The reflections of "D/D Savant Galilei" and "D/D Savant Kepler," now with altered effects, gleam in his glasses, and using the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler," he Sets the Pendulum Scale. Both monsters, now with glowing red eyes, arise in the columns of light beside Reiji, who chants, _" Great power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster servants ! "_ The Summon portal opens, and as the purple mass of light surges forth, Declan chants, _"The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"_ as he calls forth all three copies. A technician confirms the Summon, and another states that the energy levels are stable. The lead technician is pleased, if it can stabilize at this stage. The monsters hang in the air without any troubles as Reiji imagines himself facing Yuya Sakaki and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," or his older brother again , and he muses the names of his rivals. He reaches for the last card in his hand, only to be stopped by Claude, who points out that they've successfully cleared the day's benchmarks. Reiji heaves a sigh of relief.

Later, Claude congratulates Reiji , as now they're one step closer to creating their own Leo Corporation Pendulum Cards. Reiji points out that they are still incomplete; their energy output is still less than that of those used by Yuya, thus as they are now, they're far from usable in the tournament. Claude apologizes, vowing to make them usable. Reiji agrees that that is the deadline. They cannot underestimate their opponents in Paradise City, no matter where they might come from.

* * *

In You Show Duel School, Yuya is sitting in the Duel Field, watched by the kids. Ally notes that he's been sitting there for a while, and Tate points out that Yuya seemed so happy yesterday talking about how he only has two matches to win to qualify for the tournament. Frederick suggests that Yuya's brain might be shivered out from all the quizzes. Yuya is remembering his conversation with Nico Smiley, who congratulated him on his second victory. Yuya thanked him, but pointed out that Nico didn't seem happy, but Nico reassures him that he is happy: Yuya learned proper hospitality from the Cooking Duel, and that Duels are a communication tool through the Quiz Duel, racking up successive wins on top of that. But being happy is Yuya's job, and while it's a good start, it's only been within Nico's expectations.

As entertaining people comes first for a pro, Yuya has to surprise and steal the hearts of his audience, all the while earning applause. Being able to surpass the audience's imaginations is the mark of a pro. In the present, Yuya growls in frustration admitting that what Nico said is true: when his father first took to the skies in an Action Duel, it was often said that the crowd had their hearts stolen too. Then he remembers what Declan told him about his father, and he thinks that Reiji surprised him too, able to use Fusion Summons, Synchro Summons, and Xyz Summons one after the other, and even in the process of creating Pendulum Summoning. And he also claimed to see further possibilities of evolution in Pendulum Summoning. He takes off his pendant and swings it in the air, musing on the possibility, asking why he can't see it. He gets up and runs out of the Duel Field, to the kids' surprise. _Shuzo_ Boyle is drawing cards from a dispenser, up to 383.

Yuya runs in, asking his principal what he should do so that he can see it, and _Shuzo_ replies that the road is long, but he shouldn't give up, he should go one step further, and keep taking steps down the path. Yuya protests that he doesn't know which path to take, so he can't go forward, so what should he do to see what path he should take? _Shuzo_ replies that he can't see it either, despite being together for so long - he can't see his beloved daughter's heart at all, and he bursts into tears, much to Yuya's confusion. The kids note that Yuzu hasn't been coming to Duel School recently, and she's at Sora's fifth match, the same gos for Yuya's older brother at LDS.

* * *

Sora's opponent has just completed his turn, and he dramatically tells Sora to face him. Sora appreciatively praises the kabuki Duelist, as he might even give Yuya's Entertainment Dueling a run for its money. Yuzu tells him to hurry it up, as he's going to end it on this turn. Sora reluctantly agrees, noting that Yuzu's been excited recently, and he draws "Edge Imp Sabres". He points out that he's been showing Yuzu his cards so far, so what should he do next? Yuzu replies that it's obvious: he should use the "Polymerization" in his hand to fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" with the "Fluffal Bear" that's also in his hand. Sora agrees, commenting that it looks like she's got it down. He activates the card, and Zuzu mimics his movements and words, as they fuse "Edge Imp Sabres" and "Fluffal Bear." They chant, _"Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast! Within a vortex of mystery, become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear before us, horrifying beast that shreds all!_ _Death-Toy Scissors Bear !"_ They attack directly, wiping the other Duelist out, and as he hits the wall and slides down on it, he declares it to be a splendid view. The stagehands draw the curtains across as Sora's WIN portrait pops up. Sora comments that the fifth one was a pushover too, but he's glad that Yuzu is learning Fusion, so it's all good. Yuzu vows not to think of unnecessary things anymore; she has to completely master Fusion Summoning for the Junior Youth Championship, in order to defeat Julia Krystal.

* * *

At LDS, Kit asks Julia if she's going to go out searching again today. Julia replies that of course she is, she has to find that black masked man and ask him about Professor Marco. Kit asks if she's sure that he's the culprit, and _Hokuto_ asks if she has seen him use Xyz. Julia points out that that's why she needs to find him and see if he uses Xyz for herself before heading out. Kit comments that she's stubborn, and _Hokuto_ warns him not to let Julia hear him say that or she'll send him flying. Kit admits that Julia is right; if they don't find the culprit fast, the situation is only going to get worse. _Hokuto_ admits that he heard rumors about some rumors about LDS top team members getting taken out too, and Kit muses that the culprit might show up before them soon. Suddenly Gong approaches Kit, brimming with apparent rage. Kit unlimbers his wooden katana, angrily asking if Gong wants to face him again. Instead, Gong's knees crash to the ground, and he explains that he has a request for a fellow man. Kit is, if anything, even more surprised by this, gabbling in shock.

In the alleyway where the LDS top-team were attacked, Julia crawls under the keep-out tape and begins looking for clues. Her search is fruitless until a falling stone catches her attention, and she sees the claw marks of the monster that attacked the top-team members still scarring the overpass. Someone yells at Julia, asking what she's doing there, and she flees in terror, wondering if Professor Marco was attacked by that kind of monster.

* * *

Yuzu and Sora walk through the harbor, Yuzu claiming that she would have ended Sora's Duel a turn earlier; since his opponent's monster only had 1500 ATK, instead of Summoning "Fluffal Bear", he could have Summoned the 1600 ATK "Fluffal Leo".  
Sora replies that he knows, but wanted to show Yuzu Fusion Summoning again, since it seemed like she didn't get it last time after all. Yuzu claims that she's got Fusion Summoning down, and she's practiced enough too. All that's left is to demonstrate her skills in a real match. Sora notes her confidence, and agrees, having been wanting another Duel for a while. As Yuzu tells him that he's on, Julia approaches them. Julia asks them if they know what's been happening in Paradise City. There have been repeated assault incidents by a mysterious Duelist, and all of the victims have been connected to LDS. But no-one can say for sure, because everyone who was attacked has disappeared, including Professor Marco and the LDS top-team members.

She begs Yuzu to tell her where she can find the black-masked Duelist. Yuzu remembers her last meeting with the Duelist, and Julia believes that if she had caught him then, she might have been able to prevent the following incidents, all because Yuzu let him get away. Yuzu protests that she doesn't know anything, and Julia calls her a liar. The kind and gentle Professor Marco has disappeared, and he might be suffering somewhere. That's why Julia has to find him as soon as possible. She yells at Yuzu to hurry up and tell her where the Duelist is.  
Yuzu again denies knowing anything, and Julia asks why she was with him at the scene of the first incident. When Yuzu doesn't reply, Julia tells her that she'll force the answer out of her as a Duelist, upholstering her Duel Disk. Sora comments that an LDS Fusion user should be no threat to Yuzu and she could take Julia out in a jiff. Yuzu is shocked, asking if Sora's saying that she should accept Julia's challenge. Sora points out that Yuzu's been saying for a while that she's had enough practice and been wanting to polish her skills in a proper match. Julia asks who's going to be taken out in a jiff, did Sora forget how badly Yuzu lost to her?

Sora replies that Yuzu is on a different level from back then; she understands now that LDS Fusion Summons aren't actually a threat. Incensed, as she view Sora's words as an insult to Professor Marco, the one who taught her Fusion Summoning, Julia challenges Sora instead. Sora protests that she shouldn't, as she'll just hurt her confidence even more. Julia yells at him to shut up, as LDS is the strongest, and she'll make sure Sora doesn't forget it.

 _"You're LDS ?"_ a voice asks her.

Everyone reacts in shock as Shay rushes forwards, pushing Yuzu aside and causing her to drop her Duel Disk and her cards, which spill over the ground. Activating his Duel Disk, Shay tells Julia that if she's LDS, then he'll be her opponent. Sora frowns as Shay advances, and Julia backs away, asking if Shay is the culprit of the repeated assault incidents.  
Shay simply tells her to come, and Duel him. The masked Duelist leaps over a container joined by another. Both people yelling at Shay to stop being so reckless with Yuto then grabbing his arm. Shay yells his comrade's name Yuto. Yuto removes his mask and he protests that he told Shay before that this isn't their battlefield and that these people aren't their enemies. Shay yanks down his scarf, retorting that this is his battlefield. In order to get _Ruri_ back, he has to do this, and if Yuto or Gabriel tries to get in his way, he'll defeat him too.

Julia contacts Kit and _Hokuto_ for aid, and as everyone else turns to look at her, Yuzu protests that they don't know if Shay is the culprit yet. Seeing her for the first time, Shay gasps, calling her "Ruri" and wondering what she's doing here. Removing his dark glasses, he asks if she managed to get away on her own, but as he presses her with questions, Yuto punches him in the solar plexus, immobilizing him. He tells Shay that Yuzu is not Ryri before Shay passes out. Yuto puts him over his shoulder as Julia asks _Hokuto_ to send as many people as they can.

In the city, _Hokuto_ reassures Julia that Kit is on it now. Kit explains to an LDS official that the culprit is in the South Warehouse District. Yuya, meanwhile, is reading a Dueling magazine in the street, musing that even Yuzu is trying to learn Fusion Summoning from Sora, so what should he do?  
He throws his arms up and collides with _Hokuto_ in a crash. _Hokuto_ tells him to be more careful before both parties recognize one another. Yuya asks why they want him to apologize when they ran into him, and _Hokuto_ retorts that Yuya should also learn to be more aware of his surroundings. Kit breaks them up, and Yuya asks what happened. Kit explains that they found the culprit of the repeated assault incidents, the mysterious Duelist.

Yuto picks up Yuzu's "Polymerization" card, and he comments that it doesn't suit her. Sora replies that that's too bad, but he doesn't like hearing that about presents that he gives to people though. He wouldn't mind showing Yuto just how amazing that card is though. Yuzu angrily tells them to cut it out, getting between them.  
The group suddenly hear _Hokuto_ calling Julia's name as he, Kit and Yuya run up. With Yuya in close proximity to Yuto, Yuzu's bracelet lights up and both Yuto and Shay are warped away before they others arrive leaving Gabriel there. They ask Julia where the culprit is, and she gasps that he disappeared. Yuya asks Yuzu if she's okay, but Yuzu is in shock, stating that he disappeared again, and these people kept saying that she is and is not _Ruri_. Yuya asks what Yuzu is talking about, and Yuzu buries her head in her hands; she doesn't know, she doesn't know what's going on anymore, or why her bracelet shines and they disappear when Yuya comes near. Yuya notices Yuzu's cards on the ground, and he picks them up for her, wondering why they're all thrown on the ground like this. He hands them back to Zuzu as LDS arrive, Julia running towards them and apologizing profusely. Sora comments that they should leave, and he gently guides Yuzu away, commenting that Yuya should hurry up too.

Before Yuya can leave, Kit comments that he heard that Yuya needs two more wins to enter the Junior Arc League Championship, and wishes him good luck, though he comments that it might be impossible for Yuya. Yuya tries to asks how Kit knows about his wins and why he's saying that, but Kit runs off. Looking around for Yuzu and Sora, Yuya spies Zuzu's "Polymerization" card that Yuto dropped, and he picks it up.


	30. The Fortunetelling Girl - Aura Sentia

Gabriel joins Yuya as he challenges the divination girl Aura Sentia to a Duel, as his third one to earn the qualifications for the Junior Arc League Championship. Even at the beginning, Yuya is already played around with by Aura, who uses Flip Summon monsters. Aura even correctly predicts that Yuya "cannot see what is in front of him" and launches a brutal assault with her pride-and-joy Ritual Monster, causing Yuya to be unable to focus. Also, Aura makes an inauspicious divination for Yuya...

* * *

Ryuu walks around the city thinking about the strange events concerning his brother , Yuzu , there also being another person who looks just like him , and the attacks on LDS.

Ryuu also had changed since that day , he then takes out his deckbox and opens it inside were several cards Entermate Turn Toad , Entermate Swordfish , Odd-eyes unicorn , Odd-eyes light phoenix , Entermate Whip Viper , Entermate trampolynx , Entermate rubber mutton and 3 copies of the 2 magician cards timegazer , stargazer along with the 2 new ones he just gotten from Leo Corp.

Ryuu and Yuya at first were very close but eventually he fell out with his younger brother due to a difference in goals at first Yusho had trained both of his sons to become an entertainment duelist giving them both an Entermate Deck and a Odd-eyes Chaos dragon to him while his brother has gotten a Odd-eyes dragon. Yusho then tells his 2 sons to always follow their hearts and giving them both a pendent telling them both when they ever feel lost this pendent will show them the way and that was the last time Ryuu ever spoken with his father the day before the duel with Sledgehammer.

After Yusho's disappearance Ryuu aspires to get stronger himself to become a pro duelist , he used the pendent as a guide and that has led him to Reiji the CEO of Leo Corporation. He convinced Ryuu that his pendent was special and that he can become stronger than everyone in the city by joining him , to which Ryuu accepts.  
Reiji presented him with a new deck in which he combined with his own replacing the Entermate cards with dragons and the magician cards with lightsworns. Ryuu then became the Champion of the Maiami Championship and moved into the apartment compound of Reiji Akaba on another floor. During this time he begins loose sight of his goals while spending little time with Yuya other than the times they have training or his family.

* * *

It has been the sixth turn and Yuya stands with no cards in his hand and only 1300 LP, compared to Aura's 4000. Ally wonders what Aura meant by saying that Yuya's life is at risk. Tate calls it ridiculous, claiming that Aura is just trying to intimidate Yuya. Frederick protests that Yuya is in a shiver-inducing pinch right now, and Tate admits that all of Yuya's monster's have been forced into Defense Position, unable to change their positions this turn, and since he performed a full-field Pendulum Summon, his hand is empty. Ally gasps that Yuya really is in a life-or-death situation. Yuya, meanwhile, thinks that it's true that he can't attack, but he still has his monsters, and while he does, he can still fight. Aura notes that Yuya is still willing to fight, and urges him to surrender if he doesn't want to be seriously injured. Dismissing the possibility of getting seriously injured during a Duel, Yuya ends his turn.

Realizing that Yuya doesn't plan on stopping, Aura draws, and the she Sets a monster in face-down Defense Position. Frederick gasps at the sight and Tate wonders what it is this time. Then Aura activates the other effect of "Tarotrei," "Full Sleep," flipping all of her Flip monsters face-down, and "Prediction Princess Petalelf" returns to its face-down position. Tate worries that the DEF of Yuya's monsters are all below "Tarotrei's" 2600 ATK, and Yuya is clearly anxious, but Aura simply ends her turn, claiming that she has no reason to attack now, since Yuya's fate has already been decided.

Yuya retorts that his future hasn't been set in stone yet, and he begins his turn, drawing "Entermate Call." He changes "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" into Attack Position, and "Odd-Eyes" rears up, displaying its boosted 3700 ATK. Calling it a futile act, Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei," allowing her to flip her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. The extra sets of arms of "Tarotrei" grasp the Set monsters and flip them over as Aura declares "Full Reverse!"  
Yuya realizes that Aura will be able to freely flip her monsters face-up or face-down, and Aura confirms that this is the power of "the holy priestess who governs the fate of the cards", "Tarotrei." She activates the Flip Effect of "Petalelf," changing all of Yuya's monsters to Defense Position and preventing all of his monsters from changing Battle Positions for the turn. Tate and Frederick bemoan Yuya's inability to attack this turn, but then Aura activates the Flip Effect of her other monster, "Prediction Princess Astromorrigan" which, at the end of the turn, will destroy all Defense Position monsters that Yuya controls and deal 200 damage for each monster it destroys. Tate realizes that Aura didn't attack the previous turn in order to allow her effect to deal more damage, and Aura claims that her victory was decided the moment she Set her first card on the field. Yuya protests the truth of this, but Aura reminds him of the signs, and Yuya remembers all of the signs of fortune-telling that indicated bad luck and destruction. Aura tells Yuya that he can still escape, and that he should surrender now to avoid his fate of destruction.

In the stands, Nico muses that this won't do; he's being entrapped by a fortune-telling opponent, and Yuya needs to break free of the mold and show him an unexpected Entertainment Duel. A woman holding a crystal ball declares that allowing this Duel to continue is dangerous, and another holding chopsticks agrees that they should have them stop as soon as possible. A third, holding tarot cards, claims that one cannot truly defy fate. Setting a card, Yuya ends his turn, which triggers the effect of "Astromorrigan." "Astromorrigan" extends its sword and it slashes through Entermate Springoose," "Entermate Partnaga," "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Entermate Kaleidoscorp," and "Entermate Elephammer," destroying them all, then inflicting 200 damage per monster, a total of 1000. "Astromorrigan" lets loose a blast of sparkles at Yuya, reducing him to 300 LP.  
Yuya holds up "Odd-Eyes," "Partnaga," and "Kaleidoscorp," explaining that destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck. Aura asks if Yuya understands that she's saying what she is out of concern for Yuya; if he continues, he'll do something that can't be undone. Yuya doesn't respond, and Aura mutters that it doesn't matter what she says.

She draws, and activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, "Full Sleep," flipping her Flip monsters face-down. Yuya realizes that since she'll only be able to attack him with "Tarotrei," which he'll be able to fend off with his "Entermate Call." It will negate a direct attack and allow him to add Entermate" monsters to his hand whose DEF is equal to or less than the attacking monster's ATK. Aura asks if she told Yuya to stop struggling as she ascends to an Action Card.  
Surprised by the card, she nevertheless activates it, "Lock Draw." Chains bind Yuya's Duel Disk as Aura explains that until Yuya sends an Action Card to the Graveyard, he cannot draw. She claims that the cards themselves are telling Yuya to stop fighting against his destiny. She tells him that she won't think any less of him if he surrenders and urges him to do so. Yuya refuses, as it would end his Dueling career opportunity, and he runs off to look for an Action Card. Aura decides to end the Duel as quickly as possible and she Sets a card, "Reverse Reuse," which will allow her to Special Summon two Flip monsters from her Graveyard to Yuya's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. With that, she'll be able to use her "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan" combo to end the Duel, and prevent the prophecy from coming true. But just as she finishes that train of thought, a link in the massive chandelier up above snaps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, dressed in royal garb, slowly sings in opera fashion that he is making a direct attack with " Death-Toy Scissors Bear." Thrown back by " Death-Toy Scissors Bear's" arm, Sora's opponent sings that with this his LP is at zero, and he lands on the floor. Sora cheers that he did it; that's six wins. Yuzu congratulates Sora on getting into the Junior Youth Championship, and Sora claims that it was a given for someone of his ability. Yuzu attempts to tell Sora something, but he grabs her wrist and runs off, reminding her that if they don't hurry they'll miss Yuya's Duel.

* * *

Yuya sprints along the walkway and declares his turn. Aura reminds him that "Lock Draw" prevents Yuya from drawing, and he snaps back that he already knows that, leaping for a higher walkway. Aura yells at Yuya to stop, since continuing the Duel will not benefit him in any way. As Yuya climbs up to the next walkway, Aura begs him to stop, reiterating the danger of the situation. Spotting an Action Card, Yuya sprints hard towards it. Up above, one of the chains shatters, and the chandelier begins to sway, raining down stone from the ceiling. Still sprinting, Yuya makes a desperate leap for the Action Card, only just grabbing it. Then the chandelier breaks fully loose, crashing down on Yuya and burying him in the rubble. Aura looks away in distress and screams. She looks at the carnage in shock, as does the crowd, and turns away.

Then, Yuya bursts from the rubble, holding aloft the Action Card "Miracle." The kids cheer, and Aura asks if Yuya's fate changed, and he overcame destiny with a miracle. The principal of the School muses that Yuya opened up the previously closed path to his future. Sending "Miracle" to the Graveyard, Yuya dispels the chains from "Lock Draw". He declares that he'll bet it all on this card, and he draws.

It's "Polymerization," Zuzu's card. Yuya freezes, wondering why it's in his Deck, and then he remembers bumping his head on his desk and dislodging a few cards that got mixed in with his Deck. He bemoans that he was betting his future on this draw, and now he had drawn a card he couldn't use.  
Then he sees the shadow of a one-eyed dragon, and he gasps. Rising to his feet, Yuya balances carefully as he walks onto a portion of rubble, and he declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He explains that already setting the Pendulum Scale are "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician," and as the two "Magicians" bow, Yuya explains that with this, he's able to Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants _"Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!"_ as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," "Partnaga," and "Kaleidoscorp" emerge from the Summoning portal.

Yuya tells the audience to take a look at these "gallant figures"; the formerly defeated Pendulum Monsters have made a second showing from the Extra Deck. But Aura activates the effect of "Tarotrei" again, "Full Reverse," flipping her face-down monsters into face-up Attack Position. "Petalelf" and "Astromorrigan" are flipped face-up, and Aura activates the effect of "Petalelf," switching all of Yuya's monsters into Defense Position again. Frederick complains about the combo, as Aura comments how good it was that Yuya avoided his fate of destruction, since now she can win their Duel with a clear conscience. She reminds Yuya that at the end of the turn, the effect of "Astromorrigan" will destroy all of his Defense Position monsters and then inflict 200 damage for each. Since Yuya only has 300 LP, this would be the end of him.

Yuya comments that he wonders about that, and calls Aura _"Miss."_ Aura is shocked at the respectful honorific, and Yuya activates the effect of "Entermate Springoose;" by banishing it from his Graveyard, he can return two cards on his field to his hand. "Springoose" appears in between "Stargazer" and "Timegazer" and squawks, causing them to return to card form. As the image of the dragon appears in Yuya's mind, he tells it to wait, and that he would free it soon..  
He Tributes "Kaleidoscorp" to Tribute Summon the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician." Sora and Yuzu arrive, pleased to see that the Duel isn't over yet, and then, Yuya selects a card from his hand, which Yuzu recognizes.

He activates "Polymerization," much to everyone's shock. Yellow light glows in Yuya's Extra Deck and it opens to reveal a glowing card. Yuya fuses "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon," and as they align themselves in the Fusion vortex he chants _"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon - wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

The massive dragon, with a runed plate over its right eye, appears as it binds to a golden ring on its back, suspended behind Yuya. Aura is shocked to see a 3000 ATK Fusion Monster, but she claims that Yuya won't be able to wipe out her LP with it, and that his fate remains unchanged. Smiling, Yuya explains that if "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" used a Spellcaster-Type monster that was on the field as Fusion Material, the number of times that it can attack his opponent's monsters changes based on that Spellcaster's Level. Aura asks Yuya what he said, and he explains that when that monster is Level 5 (or 6), "Rune-Eyes" can attack three times. He declares _"IT'S SHOWTIME!"_ and a spectral form of "Stargazer Magician" appears, becoming an orb of energy which splits into a triangle.  
As Yuya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes'" back, the triangle bonds to the ring on "Rune-Eyes'" back, and "Rune-Eyes" hovers in front of Aura. Yuya, calling Aura "Miss," again, declares his Battle Phase. Aura is enchanted, depicted as heart-effects, as "Rune-Eyes" begins to run along the walls, and her platform lowers. Spotlights shine on "Astromorrigan," "Petalelf," and "Tarotrei" as Yuya declares that he is attacking them. He declares that this is the climax of the show, and "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Triple Spiral Sky Shot." Beams of energy spear from each of the corners of the energy triangle and destroy all three of Aura's monsters in turn. Aura sees Yuya wink at her, and her eyes sparkle and her nose bleeds as she is thrown backwards, her LP reduced to zero.

Yuya lands as the Solid Vision dissipates, and his friends run over to congratulate him. Tate suggests that a Fusion Summon using a Pendulum Monster should be called Pendulum-Fusion. Sora cries that he knew that Yuya would do something amazing, as he performed a perfect Fusion Summon without Sora even teaching him anything. Yuzu congratulates Yuya, and Yuya pulls out the "Polymerization" card, admitting that he used it without asking her. He hands Yuzu the card, and points out that she's trying to change into a different Yuzu from up until now, so now it's Yuya's turn.  
Thanks to Yuzu, he got a hint on how to do it, and next time, he'll grasp what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own hands. The two of them share a moment, gazing at each other, until the infatuated Aura tackles Yuya, excitedly calling him her soul-mate, as he made her heart enter palpitations, and that her divination wasn't wrong after all. Yuzu, infuriated, raises her fan slowly and asks what is happening. Yuya protests that he doesn't really understand either. Aura reassures Yuya, calling him _"darling"_ , that there's no need for him to be shy, which further enrages Yuzu, who growls Yuya's name menacingly as their friends watch in apprehension. As the principal rises to her feet, Yuya tries to protest as Yuzu angrily asks Yuya who Aura is to him, and Yuya screams in terror. Aura claims that she and _"darling"_ are bound together by fate.

The principal watches in amusement as Yuya, with Aura still attached, attempts to flee from Yuzu, and she wonders what fate awaits a boy who can change his own destiny. She looks into her crystal ball and gasps. The ball cracks in half as she looks at Yuya worriedly. Yuzu finally lands a smack on Yuya's head with her fan, as the oblivious Aura asks when she can meet Yuya's mother and father, and how many children Yuya wants. Yuya screams that he'll definitely change that fate.


	31. The Wings of Rebellion - Raid Raptors

The Leo Duel School continues on the search for the true culprit of the attacks , spearheaded by Reiji and Ryuu at the command of Reiji who tells him to be discreet no matter what happens his role is to keep everyone in the city safe. At LDS, an employee reports that Hokuto is en route to Sector TF13, while another states that Julia Krystal has entered Sector ZX97, and a third states that Kit Blade's and Ryuu Sakaki location is unknown; it seems they is outside of the mission's search area.  
Claude orders them to get Kit back immediately, muttering that this is why he was against using students from the Duel School if Ryuu is also monitoring the area. Reiji arrives in the control room, ordering his staff to continue monitoring the students and Ryuu, musing that they will show themselves.

* * *

In the streets, Sora suggests a party to celebrate his getting into the Junior Arc League Championship, but Yuya reminds him that he's still got one match left, so the celebrations are on hold until he wins it. Sora is horrified that they won't get a party if Yuya loses, and Yuya jokingly grabs him in a headlock, Sora commenting that he really wants to eat some cake.  
Yuya reassures him that once he's won, he'll let Sora eat cake until he's sick of it as Ally, Frederick and Tate laugh. Yuzu, meanwhile, is standing off to the side, looking at her "Polymerization" card, and remembering Yuto telling her that it didn't suit her. Then she sees Julia running down an alley, and decides to follow her. Tate asks where Yuzu is going, and Yuzu reassures them that she just remembered something that she has to do. Sora while still in a headlock , asks if she's getting the cake, as Yuzu tells them to go home without her.

Julia walks nervously down an empty street, where rows of crows are perched on the rooftops. She stops short as she sees Shay standing in the middle of the street. He asks if she's alone, and when she doesn't respond, Shay asks where the "brat" and the girl from last time are (Sora and Zuzu).  
Julia replies that she doesn't know, and she admits that she'd always thought that it was the black masked man who had attacked Professor Marco, angrily asking what Shay did with Professor Marco. Shay is honestly confused until Julia explains that he was the LDS teacher that taught her Fusion Summoning, and he dismissively comments that Marco wasn't that good, and that his lack of experience showed in his weak and flimsy combat style.

Julia yells at him to shut up, as Professor Marco is her teacher and she won't forgive Shay for belittling him. Shay retorts that it wasn't just Marco, but everyone that he Dueled from LDS was flimsy and pathetic; in not one of their Duels did Shay sense an iron determination or a steeled strength. Julia and the LDS watchers ask if that means that he attacked the other students, and Shay confirms it.  
Shay tells Julia that if she won't forgive him, she should sate her grudge by defeating him, and he activates his Duel Disk. Claude informs Reiji that the team is at his command. Julia quickly contacts Kit and Hokuto , telling them that she's located the target. Hokuto responds affirmatively, and Kit breaks off his practice match with Gong, apologizing and telling him to finish up the rest on his own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuzu wanders through an alleyway, but then Yuto steps out followed by Gabriel , telling her that they can't let her go any further.

* * *

Shay realizes that Julia has called in her friends, and warns her that she underestimates him if she thinks that two more will suffice. Julia reassures Shay that he's already well-known at LDS, and since she knows what Shay looks like, she was set as bait, waiting for Shay to appear. Simply put, Shay fell for their trap. Hokuto agrees as he arrives, reassuring Julia that they would avenge Professor Marco. Kit screeches to a halt, suggesting that they finish this before the top team shows up; if they manage to catch the criminal themselves, their opportunities will widen. Julia is touched by the support. Kit suggests to Shay that they go with Battle Royal rules; none of them will be able to draw or battle in their first turn. Shay replies that that's fine by him, and he'll finish Julia and her friends all off at once.  
In the alleyway, Yuto explains that he doesn't want his friend to be interrupted. Yuzu asks if he means the one from back then and if he's fighting Julia now. Julia and her friends activates their Duel Disks, and all four Duelists yell _"Duel!"_

Commenting that the first strike wins, Dipper tells Julia to get him. Declaring her turn, Julia Summons "Gem-Knight Lapis," and then she Sets a card to end her turn. Kit tells Shay that he's up next, and Shay begins his turn by Summoning "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius." Then he activates the effect of "Vanishing Lanius," allowing him to Special Summon another copy from his hand since he Normal Summoned or Special Summoned the first one this turn. Next, Shay activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Raidraptor - Nest," which when he controls two "Raidraptor" with the same name allows him to add a third copy from his Deck to his hand. Then, with the effect of the second "Vanishing Lanius" on his field, he Special Summons the third from his hand, and Sets two cards to end his turn.

* * *

Yuzu begs Yuto to stop Shay as he did the last time, and asks why he is now unwilling. Yuto replies that she doesn't need to know, and that he doesn't want to involve her. Yuzu tries to run past him, but Yuto grabs her wrist, protesting that he doesn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

Hokuto starts his turn, explaining that if his opponent controls a monster and he does not, he can Special Summon "Constellar Siat" from his hand. Then he Normal Summons "Constellar Pollux," whose effect allows him to Normal Summon an additional "Constellar" monster this turn, and he Normal Summons "Constellar Algiedi" and activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "Constellar" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Constellar Kaus."  
Hokuto mentions that Shay uses Xyz Monsters as well, and the fact that Shay is using them to commit crimes is a great inconvenience. Hokuto says he will defeat Shay not only to restore honor to Xyz Summoning, but also to prove that LDS Xyz-users are superior. He activates the effect of "Kaus," and "Kaus" fires an arrow of light into the sky, raining down light on itself and "Algiedi" as Hokuto increases both of their Levels by one. Then he overlays the now Level 5 "Algedi" and "Kaus," and he chants, _"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Constellar Pleiades!"_ Next, Hokuto activates the Spell Card "Constellar Twinkle," increasing "Pollux's" Level by two, to 6, and then activates the effect of "Siat," which can make its own Level equal to that of a "Constellar" monster he controls. Overlaying the Level 6 "Pollux" and "Siat," Hokuto chants, _"Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!"_ Kit cheers that Hokuto performed two consecutive Xyz Summons, and Julia congratulates him. Reassuring them that he's just begun, Hokuto activates the effect of "Pleiades," using one Overlay Unit to send one of Shay's "Vanishing Lanius" back to his hand. Further, he activates the effect of "Ptolemey," detaching an Overlay Unit to send one of Shay's monsters back to his hand, and choosing the second "Vanishing Lanius." Ending his turn, Hokuto tells Kit, whose turn is next, that they're counting on him. Kit tells them to leave everything to him.

* * *

Yuzu asks Yuto why he's saying that he doesn't want her to get hurt when Yuto goes and hurts other people. Yuto gasps, and looks away. Yanking her arm out of his grip and begins to run off to where Julia went only to be blocked this time by Gabriel , _" Ryuu_ " Yuzu gasps in shock  
 _" Please listen to Yuto we do not want you to get hurt or involved in this battle. "_  
Yuzu asks if he's saying that it's fine if Julia gets hurt. She asks who these people are.


	32. The Xyz Resistance members

Kit Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight," and activates its effect, Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand. He Special Summons the Level 1 Tuner monster "X-Saber Palomuro." Next, since he controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, he can Special Summon "XX-Saber Faultroll" from his hand. "Boggart Knight" and "Palomuro" cross their swords which then emit lightning, creating a portal from which "Faultroll" emerges.  
Kit tells Shay that now that he's seen LDS's Xyz, he'll show him LDS's Synchro, and he tunes the Level 4 "Boggart Knight" with the Level 1 "Palomuro," chanting "Appear now, Level 5! X-Saber Wayne!" He says that he's just begun, since when "Wayne" is Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from his hand. "Wayne" fires a blast of energy from his pistol at the ground, and Kit Special Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight," who twirls his chain sword as he emerges from the portal. Then Kit activates the effect of "Faultroll," allowing him to revive a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his Graveyard, and he revives "Palomuro;" "Faultroll" stabs its sword into the ground to open the return portal for "Palomuro." Yelling that the "real deal" is coming, Kit tunes the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 "Fulhelmknight," chanting _"Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!"_ Then Kit tunes the Level 5 "Wayne" with the Level 1 "Palomuro," and he chants, _"Clothed in your red mantle, take your foes down with your dancing blade! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! XX-Saber Hyunlei!"_

Exchanging glances with Hokuto , he activates the effect of "Hyunlei;" when she's Synchro Summoned, Kit can destroy up to three Spell or Trap Cards Shay controls. "Hyunlei" throws three daggers, destroying "Raidraptor - Nest," and Shay's Set "Unicorn Beacon" and "Raidraptor - Readiness." Hokuto seizes the chance to activate the effect of "Pleiades" again, detaching its last Overlay Unit to return Shay's final "Vanishing Lanius" from the field to his hand. Julia is amazed that they've left Shay's field wide open, but Kit exclaims that he's still not done; he'll use his forbidden technique on Shay.  
He activates the Spell Card "Gottoms' Second Call," which allows him to revive two "X-Saber" monsters from his Graveyard with their ATK and DEF, and he brings back "Wayne" and "Faultroll," then he also uses the effect of "Faultroll" to revive "Fulhelmknight." "Faultroll" stabs its sword into the ground again and "Fulhelmknight" emerges, twirling his sword. Next he activates the effect of "Gottoms," which allows him to Tribute an "X-Saber" monster to discard a card from Shay's hand. He Tributes "Fulhelmknight," "Faultroll" and "Wayne" to have Shay discard his entire hand, and all three monsters are absorbed into the sword of "Gottoms." "Gottoms" then swing his blade to create an energy wave that impacts with Shay's hand and causes his cards to glow purple. Unfazed, Shay discards all three of his "Vanishing Lanius." Julia cheers that Shay's hand is gone now too. In the LDS observation room, Claude is pleased, admitting that perhaps the students were as skilled as they claimed.

* * *

Yuzu emphatically asks Yuto who they are what they want. He explains that they're after their friends the resistance members by joining Gabriel and Shay , who had been captured by their enemy. Yuzu gasps, and she asks if he means Ruri. Yuto reacts in shock.

* * *

Kit tells Dipper that they might be even stronger than the LDS top team, and Hokuto muses that if they defeat Shay, they'll be promoted to the ace position instantly. Suggesting that they conclude the game, Kit ends his turn, telling Julia to finish him. Julia thanks her friends, and then reminds Shay that she can draw from his turn onwards. She draws, and then she activates "Gem-Knight Fusion," fusing "Gem-Knight Lapis" on her field with "Gem-Knight Lazuli" in her hand, chanting, _"Blue gem veiled in a mysterious power, come before us in a peal of light! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!"_ Shay narrows his eyes furiously at the sight of the Fusion Monster.

* * *

Yuzu reminds Yuto that Shay had called her Ruri, remembering her encounter with Shay. She asks if Ruri is one of their captured comrades, and if she looks like her. Yuto removes his mask, admitting that he'd initially thought what Shay had, but Yuzu is not Ruri, as Ruri would never employ the enemy's summoning method.

* * *

Julia activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Lazuli"; when it's sent to the Graveyard, she can return one Normal Monster from her Graveyard to her hand, and she returns "Lapis." Then she activates the effect of "Gem-Knight Fusion," which she can return to her hand by banishing a "Gem-Knight" monster from her Graveyard. She banishes "Gem-Knight Lazuli," and then activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" again. This time, she fuses "Gem-Knight Alexandrite," "Gem-Knight Emerald," and "Gem-Knight Lapis", chanting, _"Gem with facets of noon and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Bring forth a new light within a hidden blue gem! Fusion Summon! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! Level 9! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"_ Kit cheers at the sight of Julia's ace monster, and Hokuto tells a furious Shay that this is LDS's Fusion Summoning.

* * *

Yuzu is shocked to find out that Fusion Summoning is Gabriel , Yuto and Shay's enemy, as she learned Fusion Summoning to protect her school, and her friends. Yuto flinches in surprise. Yuto explains to Yuzu that they too are fighting to protect their friends, in order to end this conflict and create a world where no-one has to be hurt. Yuto doesn't want to involve Yuzu in that conflict, but if she has no choice but to fight, he wants her to survive, even if it means using Fusion Summoning.

He reassures her that the her that trying to protect her friends and to grow stronger isn't wrong, and he smiles. Yuzu is struck by Yuto's resemblance to Yuya, remembering Yuya telling her that she was trying to change herself into a different Yuzu from up until now. Yuto states that he'll continue to fight, with Ruri and his comrades, in order to save their future. He admits that Yuzu is a lot like Ruri. Yuzu asks who Ruri is as wind begins to blow in the alleyway. Yuto explains that Ruri is one of their comrades, and Shay's younger sister. Yuzu asks Yuto his name, and he tells her that it's Yuto, before vanishing into the winds along with Gabriel. Zuzu repeats Yuto's name.

* * *

Julia explains that "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in her Graveyard. With three, its ATK rises to 3200. Then she activates the effect of "Lapis Lazuli;" once per turn, she can send another "Lapis Lazuli" from her Extra Deck to her Graveyard, in order to inflict damage to Shay equal to half of the current ATK of "Lapis Lazuli" in addition to 100 times the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field. With six monsters and half of the 2400 ATK of "Lapis Lazuli," Shay will take 1800 damage. "Lapis Lazuli" fires a sphere of light from its chest orb, reducing Shay to 2200 LP.

Hokuto clamors for the finishing blow, and Kit tells Julia to finish Shay off. Julia activates "Master Diamond's" other effect, banishing a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from her Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its effects until the end of the turn. She banishes her second "Lapis Lazuli" and then she immediately activates the newly acquired effect of "Master Diamond," sending her third "Lapis Lazuli" to the Graveyard. With that, Shay takes the 100 damage for each Extra Deck monster on the field plus half of "Master Diamond's" 3300 ATK - 2250 damage in total. "Master Diamond" swings its sword, creating a rainbow-colored shockwave, and Kit cheers that they won. But Shay activates the effect of the Trap Card in his Graveyard, "Raidraptor - Readiness." By banishing it from his Graveyard, he can make his LP 10 and reduce the effect damage to zero. Kit is furious that Shay dodged the damage, though Dipper points out that Shay only has 10 LP, so if Julia attacks, but before he could finish, Shay reveals that "Readiness" also prevents any battle damage this turn. Frustrated, Julia ends her turn.

Shay comments that as he thought, he doesn't feel an iron determination or a steeled strength in their Dueling. Kit isn't happy to hear that, and Hokuto is amazed that Shay can be so arrogant when in such a compromised position. Shay affirms this, saying that they were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge.  
The LDS students have no idea what Shay is talking about, as Shay muses that they always had to stand up again, until they finally overwhelmed and defeated their enemies. He declares his turn furiously, screaming as he draws, and the crows flee the area. Shay activates "Dimension Xyz;" when his LP is 1000 or less and there are three of the same card in his hand, field, or Graveyard, he can use those monsters as materials to Xyz Summon. He overlays the three "Vanishing Lanius" in his Graveyard, and he chants, _"Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! APPEAR NOW! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"_ The Winged-Beast screeches as it hovers above Shay, standing with 100 ATK. Dipper and Julia are shocked at the ATK value. Shay explains that "Rise Falcon" can attack all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Kit asks Shay how he proposed to beat them with such a low ATK monster.

Shay simply activates the monster effect of "Rise Falcon." By detaching one Overlay Unit, "Rise Falcon" gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls. One of "Rise Falcon's" Overlay Units explodes in front of the LDS's students' monsters, and energy rises from them and covers "Rise Falcon" in flames. "Rise Falcon" gains 2700, 2500, 3300, 2400, 3100, 2300, finishing at 16400 ATK.

Hokuto repeats the value in a daze, and both Kit and Julia gasp in horror. Shay declares his Battle Phase. He orders "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" to rend and tear all of their enemies, and it attacks with "Ravaging Rebellion." Soaring above the city, "Rise Falcon" crashes into all six of the LDS students' monsters, wiping them out in a massive explosion. Hokuto, Kit, and Julia are all blasted backwards, their LP reduced to zero in an instant as Shay looks on impassively. The entire duel was being watched by Ryuu under Reiji's orders he is then told to reveal himself to Shay in which he does so.  
 _" Who are you ? "_ Shay asks in a rather cold tone as he stands over the defeated students before hearing a noise behind him; Claude and five other LDS members are standing there. Shay mutters that it took them long enough, but he's tired of such inept opponents and demands to meet their boss.  
 _" You will see him soon enough now come with me. "_


	33. Steadfast Resolution - Noboru Gongenzaka

Claude , Ryuu and the Leo Corporation employees then take Shay to LDS, on the way there he asks who Ryuu is in which he responds _" Ryuu Sakaki representative of the Leo Corporation's CEO and the Duel champion of Maiami City "_  
The group then walk into Reiji's office , there Reiji introduces himself as Leo Corporation's current president. Shay repeats Reiji's name to himself.

Reiji remarks that Shay's continued assaults on Leo Corporation-related parties in Paradise City suggest that Shay wishes to meet him, asking if he's mistaken. Shay smiles, and he brashly asks if Reiji is the son of Leo Akaba. Claiming that he's been waiting for this moment, he challenges Reiji to a Duel. Reiji asks Shay why he's fighting him, and Shay retorts that he doesn't need to answer that. Reiji muses that it's most likely to rescue Shay's comrades and his sister who was perhaps captured by LDS.

Shay freezes up in shock as Reiji states that this is why Shay is continuing to attack LDS like this. Back in the present, Shay agrees that there is no doubt that his sister is still captive, but he will save her. This is why he continued to attack LDS and sent Reiji the cards with the cards sealed inside, all to draw him out. Reiji muses that it's just as he suspected; Shay wants to use him as a hostage for an exchange. Shay agrees, since if he has Leo Akaba's son as a bartering chip, even Leo will be unable to say no.  
Reiji wonders about that, admitting that he doubts that his father values him that much. Shay asks what he means, but Reiji brushes the remark off and states that he has no objections to Shay fighting him, but he has one condition. If Shay alone fulfills that condition, then Reiji will gladly be his opponent, and should Shay win, he can do whatever he wants. He and Claude turn and leave as Shay protests.  
Zuzu runs through the street where Shay Dueled Julia, Kit, and Hokuto , but she finds no-one there but the crows.

* * *

The next day, Yuya picks up his Deck and remembers Nico Smiley's words from after his third match. Yuya has grown just as Nico expected:

in the first Duel, he showed that there were no perfect plans in cooking or Dueling and learned that having a flexible state of mind and the ability to improvise on the spot create the best hospitality;  
in the second Duel he learned that one wouldn't improve through complacency and that it's important to communicate with both the opponent and the audience;  
and in the third Duel, he finally surpassed Nico's imagination and left the entire gallery in awe.

So far so good, but the final match, the fourth and final match that Nico arranged for him, is the most important; if Yuya wins this, he'll have won 30 out of 50 times this year and reached the 60% benchmark needed to qualify for the Junior Arc League Championship. He told Yuya to show Nico the summation of his acquired skills in this next battle and make his first step towards becoming a pro. Thinking that his future will be decided today, Yuya vows to enjoy himself no matter the opponent and make it through with his Entertainment Dueling. He cheerfully slides down the pole to the lounge, deciding to have a serving of 30 pancakes for his 30th win; but his mother is nowhere to be seen, and neither are his pets or even Sora. He desperately asks where everyone went.

Later, in the You Show Duel School elevator, a thoroughly annoyed Yuya eats his breakfast, irritated at his mother not making her son breakfast on such an important day. But when he emerges from the elevator, he can't find either of the Boyle's or the kids or even his brother.  
Yuya wonders aloud where they went, as does Nico Smiley, who bows deeply to Yuya. Yuya asks again where everyone went, and Nico wonders if it's bothering Yuya. Yuya replies that it is, but gets no response from Nico, who comments that Yuya will be late for his match and drags him into the elevator. Yuya angrily asks him where everyone is as Nico smiles innocently.

* * *

Nico leads Yuya to the Strong Dojo, and Yuya asks Nico who his fourth opponent is, don't tell him it's who he thinks it is. Nico tells Yuya to confirm that for himself, and the enter the Dojo grounds, where Gong tells Yuya that he was getting tired of waiting for him. Yuya wonders why Nico went out of his way to make him fight Gong, as they've already fought tons of times.  
Nico agrees, but they haven't had a serious match yet. He's aware that Gong is Yuya's best friend, who protected him from the cruel public after Yuya's father's disappearance and his brother going silent with him but that is because that Ryuu has his duties of a pro duelist , an act that moved Nico. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Nico tells Yuya that even if they are best friends, a real match is another matter entirely, especially if Yuya is aiming to be a pro. Gong agrees, claiming that despite having fought countless times before, there was no seriousness in those matches.

While Gong couldn't fault Yuya for how he felt after Yusho's disappearance, he realized that feeling pity for Yuya only served to weaken him. Even though they were tied at 1-1 in the matches against LDS, he still wasn't able to win his Duel. Yuya reminds him that it ended in a draw, but Gong claims that he couldn't win the Duel due to the weakness of his heart that came from being unable to break away from his own softness. He has to push himself further if he is to purge himself of such weakness.  
Nico cuts in, explaining that Gong even went as far as betting his entrance into the Junior Arc League Championship on this Duel, winning matches until he was just one away from the required 60% win ratio, and then refusing any challenges until Yuya was in the same position. With both of them requiring just one more win, simply put, only the one who wins this Duel will be the one to enter the Championship. Yuya asks in shock why Gong went that far, and Gong explains that he didn't think he'd be able to get a serious match out of Yuya if he didn't go this far.

Eventually, Gong will inherit this dojo, so the Duel will also be a test for his Heavystrong Dueling, and Gong will put aside his weakness and fight with everything he's got because Yuya is his best friend. He tells Yuya to prepare himself, and Yuya bites his lip in frustration.

* * *

In the past, Yuya walked down a street with his goggles over his eyes, as the children around him whisper that it's "the coward's kid," the one who was at the stadium saying that he would Duel The Sledgehammer. Depressed, Yuya walked right into a bigger boy wearing a shirt with the Sledgehammer's face emblazoned on it. The boy removed Yuya's goggles and told him that if Yuya's going to fight in place of his father, then the boy would fight for the Sledgehammer. He challenged Yuya to a Duel, but Yuya was hesitant.  
The boy called Yuya a weakling, riling Yuya up, but Gong stepped in to break them up, refusing to tolerate bullying of the weak. He asks if the boy had forgotten the iron rules of their dojo. The other boy claimed that he wasn't bullying Yuya, but that they were going to fight on behalf of Yusho and the Sledgehammer. Gong warned the boy that their dojo did not teach him Heavystrong Dueling for such acts, and that those who took part in meaningless fights would be excommunicated at once, whether the boy was his senior or not.

* * *

In the present, standing before the disciples of the Strong Dojo, Nico asks if Yuya has not yet steeled himself, though it's understandable, since he has to cut down the man who's supported him through all these years or he won't be able to enter the tournament.  
Yuya wonders where everyone else is at a time like this. Nico adds that Yuya will also have to learn to stand alone, since up until now, he's been protected not only by Gong but also plenty of others , and always being cheered on by others has given him strength.

Being a pro means that Yuya must display his own skills even as the away team, even if everyone around him is cheering for the enemy, which was why he had Yuya's "cheer crew " take a leave of absence today. But this isn't entirely true unbeknownst to Yuya, the three kids, Zuzu, Sora, Skip, and Yoko are hidden in an upper room looking through a grate.  
 _Shuzo_ wishes the two Duelists luck in their first serious match, while Yuzu whispers Yuya's name. Nico asks Sensei Strong if they shall begin, and Sensei Strong stands up, declaring that Dueling is to polish one's soul, diligently cultivating each other's character while possessing an immovable spirit no matter the circumstances: that is the path that their dojo travels upon. They shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight, and he wishes for them to polish each other's souls. He declares the activation of the Action Field, "Sword's Cemetery." The same field that Gong Dueled Kit Blade on materializes around them, and Yuya asks Gong why he picked this one. Gong reassures Yuya that he'll find out why soon, and they ready their Duel Disks.

Gong yells, _"Duelists locked in battle,"_ while Yuya declares, _"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"_ Gong roars _"They storm through this field!" "Behold!"_ Yuya cries, and they both declare _"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action! DUEL!_ " The Action Cards scatter through the field.

* * *

Nico now serving as the Arc League MC then contacts Reiji asking permission for him to release Ryuu telling him to send Ryuu to the Strong Dojo Duel School in which Reiji accepts and tells Ryuu.  
 _" you herd the call go meet the MC at the Strong Dojo. "  
" got it I will go there at ounce " _Ryuu responds and he is then lead to a waiting helicopter and taking off.

* * *

Gong takes the first move, and he Summons "Superheavy Samurai Flutist" from his hand. On the turn he successfully Normal Summons "Flutist," he can Tribute it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" from his hand, and he Tributes it to Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position. Tate is shocked to see a Level 8 monster right out of the gate, and Sora comments that little-Gong is going all out from the start. Poor _Shuzo_ is conflicted as to who he should cheer for with both of their entries into the Junior Arc League Championship, Gong, who's been such a big help over the years, or Yuya, his student, and as he gets desperate, Yuzu has to smack him with her fan to calm him down, reminding him that they can't let Yuya hear them. Ally agrees, pointing out that Nico told them to watch quietly. _Shuzo_ apologizes, and Sora wonders how Yuya will react to little-Gong's fighting spirit, and he excitedly declares that this is going to be fun.

Yuya asks himself why his most important match has to be against Gong, the reason that he's come this far since the reason that he even has fifty matches this year is due to being referred to disciples from the dojo, and now he has to defeat the person who helped him and make him unable to enter the tournament.  
Gong warns Yuya that pitying his opponent so much is the same as disrespecting them, and he reiterates that it's because Yuya is his best friend that Gong will defeat him with all his strength, and Yuya should throw away those meaningless feelings and face Gong with all his might. Yuya draws, and then he Summons "Performapal Silver Claw." He leaps onto "Silver Claw's" back and the monster sprints forwards. Yuya snags an Action Card from the ground, "Extreme Sword," which increases "Silver Claw's" ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase. "Silver Claw" rises to 2800 ATK and Yuya grabs another Action Card, excitedly exclaiming that he can use it too.

He activates "Over Sword," which will increase "Silver Claw's" ATK by a further 500 during the Battle Phase. The ATK of "Silver Claw" rises to 3300. Sora observes that Yuya is going on the offensive, running around while getting Action Cards, and Tate exclaims that Yuya is Dueling as he normally does, while Frederick comments that it always gives him the shivers. Yuzu points out that "Silver Claw" still only has 3300 ATK against "Big Benkei's" 3500 DEF. Screeching to a halt, Yuya leaps off "Silver Claw" and declares his Battle Phase, and as "Silver Claw" lunges forwards, he activates its monster effect, increasing its ATK by 300 when it battles. "Silver Claw" is surrounded by a blue aura and Tate and Ally praise "Silver Claw's" ability to beat "Big Benkei," as Frederick gets his shivers. But Gong activates the effect of his "Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit" from his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to negate "Big Benkei's" destruction. "Soulfire Suit" appears and blocks the attack with a red energy dome before disintegrating. Gong adds that "Big Benkei's" DEF is reduced by 800 when the effect is used, and "Big Benkei" falls to 2700 DEF. Thinking that he can't fight this Duel with half-hearted feelings, Yuya Sets a card to end his turn.

Nico observes that Yuya is attacking while Gong is defending; the first round has gone as expected. Gong's father agrees, stating that no matter how much the opponent may move around, one must always hold a steadfast stance, the primary fighting style of their dojo He congratulates Gong, telling him to pierce through the Junior Arc League Championship with his Heavystrong Dueling. Gong comments that his father is getting ahead of himself, since the match has only just started and he hasn't even exerted his true strength yet.

He declares his turn and draws "Superheavy Samurai Trumpter," declaring that it's here. He muses that he has cast off his shell and steeled his heart in order to defeat his friend. He tells his father to watch, this is the new Heavystrong Dueling that he aspires to create, and he Summons the Level 2 Tuner monster, "Superheavy Samurai Trumpter." Everyone gasps in utter shock as they realize that Gong is going to Synchro Summon, and Gong tunes the Level 8 "Big Benkei" with the Level 2 "Trumpter." He chants _"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, appear now in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us! Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo!"_ As the Synchro Monster jams its halberd into the ground, displaying its 3800 DEF, everyone reacts in shock, and _Shuzo_ wonders if this was why Gong picked this field. Yoko murmurs her son's name. Gong stamps on the ground, and he tells Yuya that he's coming, and the serious match has finally started. He tells him to prepare himself, as Yuya remains in a state of shock.


	34. Best of Friends , Best of Duelists

Ryuu then gets off the chopper provided by Leo Corp when it lands at the Strong Dojo Duel School , there he is greeted by Nico who tells him to watch his brothers duel with Gong and leads him inside. Yuya is shocked that Gong was able to Synchro Summon as he looks at "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo," with 3800 DEF. Nico comments that it's expected of Gong, but Gong's father doesn't seem happy. Gong tells Yuya that from here on out is the real match and asks if he's prepared. Gong's father interrupts, claiming that Gong has lost the match.  
Everyone watching is shocked, as Mr. Strong explains that Heavystrong Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial. From the moment that Gong stole techniques from another school in order to win, he has lost this match. Gong replies that he didn't steal them, but requested instruction. Mr Strong is shocked, and Yuya realizes that Gong is talking about Kit Blade. He's shocked that Gong would learn from an LDS student who caused him to suffer so much, and Gong replies that if there is a need to learn, he would graciously request instruction, even from his enemies. It's only normal. He claims that he didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to get stronger, but in order to bring a new horizon to Heavystrong Dueling. His father seems confused, as Gong emphatically claims that Dueling evolves every day, so it is necessary for even the Heavystrong Dueling to catch up and not be left behind along with an era.

Telling his father to save his opinions until after he sees this, he explains that "Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo" can attack while in Defense Position while using its DEF as its ATK. "Susanowo" raises its naiganta and attacks "Performapal Silver Claw" with "Kusanagi Sword Slash." Yuya leaps onto "Silver Claw" and he runs for an Action Card, getting "Evasion," negating Gong's attack, but Gong reveals that "Susanowo," when he has no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard.  
Glowing red and paying 500 LP so that his total falls to 3500, Gong activates "Over Sword," from Yuya's Graveyard. Yuzu is shocked that Gong can uses Spells in his opponent's Graveyard. Tate is confused, since "Over Sword" will increase "Susanowo's" ATK by 500, which shouldn't matter when Gong is attacking with its DEF. But Sora points out that "Over Sword" has another effect, and Gong explains it - the monster targeted by the card cannot have its attacks negated. The attack destroys "Silver Claw" and sends Yuya flying, reducing him to 2000 LP. Gong ends his turn with that. Nico claps his hands, praising the beautiful collaboration of Gong's knowledge of Action Cards and Synchro Monsters. He asks Mr. Strong if he'd say it's truly a new horizon for Heavystrong Dueling, but Mr. Strong doesn't seem convinced.

Yuya gets up, admitting that he's amazed that Gong has mastered Synchro Summoning this much, and claims that now that he's seen that, he can't afford to lose. He declares his turn and draws, getting "Stargazer Magician," and he remembers his first Fusion Summon, thinking that he finally found it, just one answer: Pendulum Fusion. Yuzu looks worriedly at the "Polymerization" card in her hand as Yuya muses that he doesn't have a "Polymerization" card in his Deck anymore, but he's decided.  
He looks at his hand, which contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Entermate Lizardraw" and "Entermate Camelump" in addition to "Stargazer," and thinks that he'll use it to find what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own strength. He Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 2 "Camelump" and the Scale 6 "Lizardraw," and the monsters appear in their Pendulum Zones on the field. Yuya chants _"Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!"_

From his hand, Yuya Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician," and from his Extra Deck, he Summons "Entermate Silver Claw," both of them in Defense Position. _Shuzo_ cheers for the Pendulum Summon and Frederick gets shivers. Tate notes that they're both in Defense Position, and Ally asks why. Sora reminds them that little-Gong's "Susanowo" has 3800 DEF, a value that Yuya can't challenge.  
Yuzu comments that that's why Yuya is making a wall with Defense Position monsters, and Sora muses that it would seem to be the case. Yuya thinks of a new way to defeat Gong, knowing that he has to Summon "Rune-Eyes." He ends his turn, and Tate observes that in the end, Yuya could only tighten his defenses. Yoko points out that Yuya can't win with just that.

Gong warns Yuya that even if he strengthens his defenses, he has no time left, and he draws explosively. He Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer" from his hand, and activates its effect to equip it to "Susanowo." "Soulpiercer" merges with "Susanowo's" arm and Gong explains that it will allow "Susanowo" to inflict piercing battle damage. Tate gasps that "Silver Claw" only has 700 DEF, so if he takes an attack from the 3800 DEF "Susanowo," and Frederick continues that Yuya will take 3100 damage, as Ally finishes that Yuya will lose, as he only has 2000 LP. Gong attacks "Performapal Silver Claw" with "Susanowo," and orders "Soulpiercer" to fire. The "Soulpiercer" portion of "Susanowo" draws back and fires an arrow at "Silver Claw." Yuya dashes forwards, diving and grabbing an Action Card, "Miracle," preventing "Silver Claw's" destruction and halving the battle damage. Yuya's LP takes a heavy hit, falling to 450. Yuya breathes heavily from the impact and Gong ends his turn. _Shuzo_ muses that Yuya somehow managed to scrape by this time, but as Sora points out, with only two cards in his hand, whatever Yuya draws next will decide the match. Yuzu watches worriedly.

Yuya compliments Gong's strength, and Gong asks if Yuya is forfeiting the match. Yuya reassures Gong that if he was going to surrender he'd let Gong land the finishing blow, but that's only after Yuya has gone all out. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws "Entermate discover hippo" and thinks that all he can do now is Pendulum Summon, and he does so, bringing out the Level 3 "Hippo," much to everyone's shock. Using "Discover Hippo's" effect to be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 or higher monster, Yuya Tributes "Hippo" to Tribute Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand.

Tate and Ally cheer at the Summoning of Yuya's ace monster, but as Sora notes, the 2500 ATK "Odd-Eyes" can't defeat the 3800 DEF "Susanowo." Yuzu wonders what Yuya is going to do, and Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Entermate Lizardraw," allowing him to draw a card and then return "Lizardraw" to the Deck. "Lizardraw" fades from the Pendulum Zone, and Yuya declares that this is the best that he can do right now, and he draws dramatically, getting "Performapal Trump Witch," and the card glows yellow.  
Though surprised, Yuya quickly Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone. Gong tells Yuya that he's wasting his time, since even if he resets his Scales, he can only Pendulum Summon once per turn. Yuya responds with the activation of "Trump Witch's" Pendulum Effect, allowing him, once per turn, to use monsters on his field to perform a Fusion Summon. "Trump Witch" blasts a barrage of suits symbols from her staff at the ground, creating a Fusion portal, and Yuya declares that he's fusing "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." As they swirl together, Yuya chants, _"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_ Gong is shocked to see that Yuya has a Fusion Monster, and the kids cheer at Yuya's Fusion Summon without a Fusion card. _Shuzo_ is shocked as well, and Sora proudly comments that Yuya's managed to overcome his expectations again. Yuzu clutches her card, pleased at Yuya's success.

Yuya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes's" back and dons his goggles, declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Susanowo" with "Rune-Eyes." He also activates "Camelump's" Pendulum Effect, which will reduce "Susanowo's" DEF by 800 and allow "Rune-Eyes" to inflict piercing battle damage. "Camelump" breathes a bubble at the Machine, which bursts and lowers it to 3000 DEF. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shiny Burst," but as Gong points out, it's pointless, as the 3000 DEF of "Susanowo" won't budge to the 3000 ATK of "Rune-Eyes." But Yuya wonders about that, explaining that "Rune-Eyes" can attack a number of times based of the Level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material.  
With the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" as its Material, it can attack three times. Gong blanches as Yuya launches his second attack, with "Camelump" lowering "Susanowo" to 2200 DEF. Gong responds by paying 500 LP to use "Susanowo's" effect to activate "Evasion" from Yuya's Graveyard, and "Susanowo" slashes with its naiganta as its DEF returns to 3000. Gong's father congratulates his tactics, but it's not over yet, and Yuya attacks again, with "Camelump" lowering "Susanowo's" DEF back to 2200. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with its "Spiral Sky Shot" and destroys "Susanowo." Gong calls it nothing, even as his LP falls to 2200, and he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soulbeads" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, reviving the destroyed Defense Position "Susanowo" in Attack Position. "Susanowo" grabs onto "Soulbeads" as it re-materializes with 2400 ATK. Getting excited, Gong's father calls it a "nice recovery". The kids bemoan that Yuya was only just able to take "Susanowo" out and it was revived so easily. Sora comments that Yuya needs to win this turn with only 450 LP, and _Shuzo_ admits that it'll be difficult. The kids can't just stand around and watch anymore, deciding to get closer to cheer for Yuya. Yuzu tries to get them to wait, but Yoko reassures her that it's all right, since Yuya is focused on his Duel, and has overcome the wall of being the away team.

Yuya removes his goggles, admitting that Gong truly is a wall, a huge wall barring his way, which means that Yuya won't be able to beat Gong without surpassing his own limits. The kids dash into the dojo, cheering for Yuya to do his best, followed by Sora and Yuzu, who agree that Yuya's one hope is probably the Action Cards scattered around the field.  
Ryuu is not also watching from the other side of the room across from Yuya's friends. Yuya thinking that he has no choice but to use the card that he'd Set at the beginning of the Duel, Yuya sets off on "Rune-Eyes," dashing towards an Action Card in the fork of a dead tree on the other side of a chasm. Yelling that he'll surpass his limits, Yuya has "Rune-Eyes" leap over the chasm, and to everyone's shock, jumps off in mid-leap, trying to grab the card. He snags it with his fingers, and lands and rolls to a safe stop, him and the kids heaving a sigh of relief.

Gong is shocked at how far Yuya went. Sending the "Over Sword" in his hand to the Graveyard, Yuya activates the Trap Card, "Danger Draw," which allows him to draw a card, but if it's a monster, he'll take damage equal to its ATK. Everyone is shocked at the card, since if Yuya draws a monster with 450 or more ATK, he'll lose the Duel. Yoko explains that Yuya is gambling his future on this draw, and Yuya himself swallows, thinking that he believes in himself and his cards as his pendulum begins to swing. He draws, getting "Big Return," and the head of a dragon appears around his pendulum.  
Yuya immediately activates "Big Return," allowing him to reuse a "once per turn" effect on his field. He reuses "Trump Witch's" Pendulum Effect, and "Trump Witch" lets loose a blast of suits symbols again at Yuya's monsters. The onlookers are shocked that Yuya is Fusion Summoning again, as Yuya declares that he's fusing "Entermate Silver Claw" and "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." He chants " _Prideful silver wolf, become one with the arcane dragon and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_

Everyone gasps in shock at the 3000 ATK Dragon as Nico claps. Yuya jumps onto "Beast-Eyes," and they leap into the air, "Beast-Eyes" attacking "Susanowo" with "Blazing Spiral Storm," destroying it and reducing Gong to 1600 LP. Yuya lands, activating "Beast-Eyes's" effect: when it destroys a monster in battle, it can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of its Beast-Type Fusion Material. "Silver Claw" had 1800 ATK, so Gong takes that much damage, and Yuya tells Gong that this will end it as "Beast-Eyes" blasts a shockwave at Gong, reducing his LP to zero.

Yuya sighs in relief, and then he sees the kids running towards him. He's surprised to see them, as Ally and Tate explain that Nico told them not to watch, so they watched in secret. Yoko points out that Yuya has to be able to win when he's the away team, after all, and _Shuzo_ speeds over, commenting that he was on fire and hot-blooded. Sora admits that even he got excited watching that, having never thought that Yuya would use a Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon. Yuzu congratulates Yuya, and Yuya realizes that while he couldn't see them, they were all watching over him. Gong then approaches, and Yuya apologizes, since he won, Gong won't be able to enter the tournament. Gong reassures Yuya that he still has a chance since there's a week left till the tournament, and he admits that he was glad that he could push Yuya this far. The two shake hands, and _Shuzo_ gets emotional, calling it true friendship between men, forcing Yuzu to smack him with her fan to calm him down. Gong's father has also gotten emotional, telling his son that he fought well and that they are both splendid Duelists.


	35. the Arc League Championship

Yuya then turns to see Ryuu standing with his back to a wall he then approaches his brother _" well you did it Yuya-Kun I will look forward to the day you will surpass me. "  
_

Nico mentally congratulates Yuya as well, thinking that he knew that he'd chosen the right Duelist as he watches a tearful Gong embrace Yuya, who struggles to get away. He thinks that Yuya has what it takes to become a pro like Yusho and Ryuu Sakaki , and he'll become a first-rate star, won't he ?

* * *

At the Leo Corporation, Claude informs Reiji that Yuya's entry into the Junior Arc League Championship has been decided. Reiji muses that that means that all of the Duelists that Declan has had his eyes on are accounted for. Claude then informs Reiji that Kit, _Hokuto_ , and Julia's memories concerning Shay have all been erased, setting up Shay's entry into the tournament. Reiji muses that all that's left is to see how much power Shay will display, a question applying to the others as well. He looks at a folder on his tablet entitled "Lancers Selection," wondering out of these few, looking at several Duelists including Yuya and Sora, who will become lances to fight for their world ?

* * *

Finally, the Arc League Championship begins! Duelists from Duel schools and duelists all around Paradise City and nearby cities gather, split into 2 classes - Youth for the elementary students and Junior for the Junior , High school and adults. Ryuu sits in the committee box with Reiji and Henrietta.

Nico the MC then shouts after the duelists had gathered.

 _"_ _Welcome all duelists , this year we will do something different there will only be 2 classes Youth and Junior , and the winner of the Arc League Championship can challenge the best duelist of the city Ryuu Sakaki for the title of Duel Champion._

 _For the Youth group the first round will be a bracket round of 32 matches with the top 16 moving on to the second round._

 _For the Junior group , The first round will be a Battle Royal around Paradise City no duelist may duel until they had found Pendulum Cards. Duelists must find at least two Pendulum Monster Cards to Duel against other opponents and wager them. Duelists can participate in individual Duels, which can merge into Tag Duels. If a Duelist forcibly joins an already-existing Duel, they receive a 2000 damage penalty for intrusion. The winner will take the losing opponent's Pendulum Monster Cards and move on to the next opponent._

 _The top 16 Duelists with the most Pendulum Monster Cards will move onto the next round. The Battle Royal will last for the week , Additional pendulum cards will also be scattered every 24 hours.._

 _The Action field will be_ _Quartet of Quandary. "_

Nico then passes the mic to Ryuu who then then makes a declaration of fair play.

 _" remember the tenets of dueling :_  
 _1 Duels should not be a tool of power and should be used to bring joy and entertainment for yourself and others._  
 _2 Duels can be used to communicate with your opponent  
_ _3 to insult your opponent or their deck is disrespectful  
4 duels can also bring people closer together. _

_I expect everyone to do their best so give it your all. "_

Nico then calls out

 _" alright all duelists activate your duel disks "_ as the timer begins to count down 3...2...1... _" Action Duel ! "_ snapping his fingers as the pendulum and action cards scatter across the city as the duelists are then released into the city.  
Reiji then tells Ryuu to watch the duelists and determine who he thinks will be fit to become Lancers and challenge them after 5 to 10 hours has passed and that if he sees Shay tell him the same thing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the youth league, Frederick controls "Doodle Beast - Stego" in Attack Position, 1 Set card and has 900 Life Points, while Trevor controls "Red Mask" in Attack Position and has 2200 Life Points. "Red Mask" attacks "Stego", but Frederick activates his face-down "Doodlebook - Uh Uh Uh!", letting him negate an attack against a "Doodle" monster he controls.  
Frederick draws "Doodle Beast - Tyranno". He Tributes "Stego" to Tribute Summon "Tyranno", whose effect allows it be Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Doodle Beast" monster. As it was successfully Tribute Summoned, Frederick activates its effect, letting him destroy a monster his opponent controls and increase the ATK of "Tyranno" by half the ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase. "Red Mask" is destroyed _("Tyranno" 2400 → 3200)_. "Tyranno" attacks directly reducing Trevor to 0 LP.

* * *

Yuya was glad all of his friends had made it into The Arc League Championship. Yuya then muses that they need pendulum cards to duel and the top 16 will make it to the next round. Yuzu then wonders why Reiji , Shay and Ryuu are listed in the Arc League Championship as contestants on top of the reason why Juniors and Seniors are competing together.  
Yuya then looks at Gong and Yuzu _" lets split up and see you in the second round "_

* * *

Back in the stadium , following Frederick's smooth victory as the first representative for You Show Duel School, Allie is next to Duel for the Youth. Allie's opponent is Reira, known as "The Treasure of Leo Institute of Dueling". In contrast of the enthusiastic Allie who receives the support of everyone, Riley seems to be afraid of something. While Declan and Henrietta utilizes a strange strategy to copy Ally's monsters. and evuentually defeats her with water sword. _  
_


	36. The Four Dimensions & Spirit World

The Duelists are now scattered around the city within a 10 block mile of LDS. On the field were 4 zones jungle , lava , ice and ruins.  
Yuzu had ran into the ruins area looking for the pendulum cards where she then ran into Julia Krystal who asks her if she had any luck finding the cards. Yuzu responds _" no luck so far "_ and Julia shows her that she has already found 4 so far she then throws 2 of the cards at Yuzu and challenges her to a duel.

Meanwhile in the jungle area Gong is searching for the pendulum cards he then spots 2 of them floating down the river. Gong then reaches in and grabs the 2 cards. _" now to search for an opponent "_ he thought to himself to use the streadfest way , he will wait till someone comes to him and one does named Grizzlepike Jones who then challenges him.

Yuya walks up and down the lava field looking for the cards he then finds 2 of them and picks it up the 2 cards reading Antithesis and Synthesis Magician. He is then challenged by Sylvio Sawatari who also has found 2 cards.

Finally Shay gos into the ice area where he meets Sora who then tosses 2 pandulum cards at Shay's feet and challenges him to a duel.

At LDS center court the big screen then lit up displaying the 4 zones the MC shouting into the mic

 _" wow all 4 zones are now getting ready to start who will win ?_  
 _In the ruins area Yuzu is dueling Julia._  
 _In the jungle area Gong is dueling Jones_  
 _in the lava area Yuya is dueling Sylvio_  
 _and finally in the ice area Shay is dueling Sora... "_

 _" Duel ! "_ they all shout in unison and 4000 LP is then displayed on the duel disks of all the challengers.

Each of the 4 zones then display a back and forth duel between the 2 duelists more so is the duel between Yuya and Sylvio when he started pendulum summoning , while the others are having a bit of trouble. on how the cards are used so they instead slip them into their pockets unable to use them.

Reiji decided to delay the entry of Ryuu to the second day along with the other seniors. Ryuu then looks at his duel disk and reviews everyone that has been registered then back on the big screen . Yuya and Sylvio are getting the audience pretty riled up who begins cheering them both on.

* * *

The first battles soon end with the victory of Yuzu , Gong , Yuya and Shay , with Sora getting injured in the process. The sky by now is getting dark and an announcement is made that 12 hours had passed and as now 8 PM , the first round had started at 8 AM. The official reset is at 12 AM each night according to the event guide.

Since Yuya , Yuzu and Gong believed they were up to a good start they decided to return to LDS to take a break. Shay remains outside along with Jones, Stlvio and Sora. Sora then follows Shay despite his loss and injury and demands Shay to duel him again. Shay was about to slam Raid Raptor - Raise Falcon into his duel disk to attack using the action field when he got a call by Ryuu  
 _" Shay , you done enough already , you are not here to cause a scene return to LDS ASAP "  
_ Shay then puts the card back into his duel disk and walks away and Sora then collapses. Reiji then tellls Ryuu to bring Sora to him along with Sora's duel disk.

Yuya then remembers one thing his brother told him so he decides to go back into the battlefield. His 2 friends wonder where he is going he just responds with a smile _" if I have to surpass my brother I have to go beyond my limits I too wish to become pro , a pro entertainment duelist. "_

* * *

The resistance is also making their move at this time also targeting Sora. Yuya was about to rush out again when he saw something fly toward him and lands at a short walking distance away from the entrance of LDS the dragon soon vanishes upon touching the ground. Yuya then runs toward the unknown person who just appeared flying with a Duel Monster , when he takes a better look it turns out to be his brother. _  
_

Yuya then follows him inside. Sora lies in a bed at LDS , and his friends watch from outside the room. Yuzu murmurs Sora's name, and her dad reassures his daughter that Sora will be fine; he's told that LID has a very skilled medical team. Ally points out that Sora was lucky that he was still alive.  
After Ryuu turns Sora over to LDS he walks outside again only to be stopped by his brother who asks again about Sora.  
 _" he got hurt in a duel with Shay "_ Ryuu responds. Yuya clenches his fist , thinking Shay's name in anger and lashes out at Ryuu.  
 _" you are hiding something , whats going on ? "_

Ryuu looks to his brother also confused about the whole thing , but as these strange events happen it made more sense to him , Ryuu then sighs not knowing how to start. _" brother you know the strange occurrences that is been happening here like LDS being attacked , someone looking you and vanishing when Yuzu shows up. There are 4 dimensions Stranded , Fusion , Synchro , Xyz.  
Each one of these dimensions is governed by a dragon monster that governs that summoning style on top of there being another world known as the monster spirit world the place where duel spirits reside. "_

 _" Dimensions ? ... Spirit world ? what does that mean Ryuu nii-Chan "  
_ Ryuu then looks away _" remember father told us that he have a certain power inside us that power I got allows me to see duel spirits so i am connected to the spirit world "  
" then I have the power to connect the dimensions ? "  
" It will appear that way Yuya-Kun "_

* * *

Meanwhile , Claude explains to Reiji that Sora is being taken care of in the Center Court ward. His injuries were superficial, and his life is not in danger. Reiji orders Claude to move him, as he has many questions for Sora, in addition to bringing Sora's Duel Disk with him.


	37. The Academia and The Resistance

Yuto, meanwhile, enters Sora's room and stands over him. Gong is surprised that Yuto claimed that Fusion is their enemy. Yuya points out that Shay is Yuto's comrade, so this must be why he's so hostile towards Sora. Gong sighs, and asks if they ever asked Sora where he came from. Yuya and Yuzu explain that Sora avoided the question when they asked him. Gong suggests that as Yuto and Shay are Xyz users, Sora might be a member or an opposing Fusion school.

Yuya remembers Sora's demented admission then according to Ryuu they hunted Shay and Yuto's people for fun as a game , and wonders if it's Sora's group that Yuto and Shay are trying to save their comrades from.

Zuzu has just told Gong and Yuya about Lulu as well, much to Gong's surprise. Yuya understands why Yuto and Shay would treat Sora and his group as an enemy if they've kidnapped Lulu, but… Gong asks if this means that Shay joined LDS to fight Sora, but then remembers what Julia said about Shay being part of LID from the start, and asks if he attacked LDS to save his little sister.  
The conflicting information gets to Gong and he growls in frustration , asking what is going on. Ryuu again chimes in _" this is a coverup done by LDS to protect the city so they do not panic I was the only one told about this. This Arc League is not just a league it is used in the creation to make duel soldiers out of us called Lancers. "_ Yuya muses that it can't just be a dispute between two schools, there has to be a larger power behind it all.

In Sora's room, Sora wakes up to see Yuto standing there, and mistakes him for Yuya. Yuto tells Sora that he has some questions for him, and Sora's eyes snap fully open as he recognizes Yuto. Yuto asks where Ruri is, and Sora repeats the name in confusion. Sora snaps at Yuto that he doesn't know any Ruri, and there's no way that he would anyway. Yuto asks if Sora knows where the hostages are, and Sora tells him that there are no prisoners of war; people who are hunted get put into cards, so she probably is too. Ignoring the stricken look on Yuto's face, Sora asks where Shay is, since he wants to find him and settle the score. He grabs his Duel Disk, and Yuto comments that the score has already been settled: Sora lost. Sora denies losing, claiming that he could never lose to Xyz scum, and he tells Yuto to take him to Shay, Sora will definitely beat Shay in to a pulp this time, if Sora goes all out, he can even beat someone like Shay. But his yelling has attracted the attention of two guards who enter the room. Yuto quickly dashes between them, and both Sora and the guards turn in pursuit. Sora yells at Yuto to wait and the guards protest that he shouldn't be moving around yet. Sora tells them to move, knocking them out with two swift punches.  
Yuya , Ryuu , Yuzu , and Gong notice the disruption as guards run around the area, and they overhear the guards deducing that Sora may have already escaped, deciding to warn headquarters. The group gasp in shock. Reiji is swiftly informed by Claude, who volunteers to put together a search team. Reiji reminds him that they're currently running a tournament and orders him not to make a scene, instead directing him to have the city's cameras confirm Sora's whereabouts. He'll meet them in the observation room. Yuzu explains to Yuya and Gong that _Shuzo_ is on his way, and Gong suggests that they split up, he'll head towards the ocean. Yuya and Ryuu will to head for Central Park, and Zuzu takes a different route.

The cameras catch up to Sora in Central Park, and in the observation room of the Leo Corporation, Declan, Claude, Shay and Riley watch him run across the screen and stop, panting. Claude orders a team to be sent out to recapture him. Declan tells him to wait. Sora looks at Yuto, who is standing on a stage in the middle of the Park with his back to the camera, and he screams at Yuto to bring Shay here. Yuto turns around and looks at Sora, and the camera shows his face. Claude gasps that it's Yuya, but Shay interjects, explaining that that is Yuto. Declan repeats the name in surprise, and Shay explains that Yuto is his comrade.

As the cameras continue to monitor Sora, Declan realizes that Yuto was the second Xyz user that had been attacking LID alongside Shay. Claude mutters that Yuto looks exactly like Yuya, and Declan notices Riley trembling at the sight of Yuto. Sora once again tells Yuto to hurry up and bring Shay. Yuto asks if Sora wants to Duel Shay again with those injuries, and Sora replies that he does, and this time he won't lose. He claims that "Xyz scum" are all destined to be hunted by him; Yuto, Shay, and even Lulu. Lulu's name provokes a reaction among both Yuto and Shay, and Sora continues further by stating that he could win easily if he went all out, and he won't show Yuto any mercy if he gets in Sora's way. He comments that he doesn't know what happened to Lulu, but she was probably turned into a card. Or maybe there might actually be a way to save her. Shay and Yuto both press for answers, and Sora claims that Lulu can be freed by destroying Sora and his friends, though it's impossible for the likes of Yuto and Shay. Shay scoffs, and turns to leave the control room. Claude tells him to wait, and Shay snaps at him to let him go. Declan also tells Shay to wait, since he'll only cause more of a scene if he goes, and if this causes the tournament to end, Declan's entire plan will have amounted to nothing. Shay grits his teeth as Declan reminds him that the tournament is a selection exam to determine which Duelists are fit to fight against Leo Akaba. And besides, even if Shay doesn't go...

At Central Park, Yuto activates his Duel Disk with the same flourish as Yuya does. Sora laughs that Yuto is finally feeling up to it, and he rips the plaster off his cheek and activates his own Duel Disk, claiming that he'll beat Yuto and then finish off Shay. He'll prove that he can deal with every Xyz user in this world by himself. Yuto retorts that he won't let that happen, since defeating Sora will be the first step in saving Lulu. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!" Sora takes the first turn, Summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his hand. He immediately activates the effect of "Tomahawk", discarding an "Edge Imp" monster to inflict 800 damage to Yuto. He discards "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" and a gust of wind blasts Yuto into the wall, leaving an impact crater and reducing him to 3200 LP. Sora tells Yuto to think of that as a little greeting and ends his turn. Claude is shocked to see 800 damage right out of the gates, but Shay reassures him that Yuto would never falter against this kind of damage. Declan puts his hand on Riley's shoulder and tells him to watch closely. Sora asks if Yuto is alright, he can feel free to call out Shay and trade places with him.

Yuto gets to his feet with a glare and draws a card, which he immediately Summons: "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". Sora mocks the monster's low 800 ATK and wonders how "Mr. Xyz loser" will advance his plays. Shooting Sora another glare, Yuto explains that since he controls a Level 3 "Phantom Knights" monster, he can Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" from his hand. Sora realizes what is happening; Yuto has two Level 3 monsters. Yuto overlays the Level 3 "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots" and chants "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield! Revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Sora ducks from the shock of the monster's Summon, excited to see the Xyz Monster. Yuto declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Tomahawk" with "Break Sword". "Break Sword" slices "Tomahawk" in two, pushing Sora back and reducing his LP to 3800. Yuto Sets two cards and ends his turn. Sora comments that it would be fun if Yuto couldn't do this much. Meanwhile, Yuya talks with Zuzu over their Duel Disks, confirming that as Gong had said, Sora won't answer their calls. Zuzu wonders where Sora is and what he is doing. Yuya tells Zuzu that he'll ring her back, as all they can do is keep looking.

Sora comments that now that Yuto has brought out his Xyz Monster, Sora can go all out. He declares his turn and draws "Designer Frightfur", which he adds to his hand before activating the Spell Card "Polymerization". Yuto and Shay both flinch at the sight of the card as Sora declares that he's fusing "Fluffal Bear" and "Edge Imp Sabres" from his hand, and he chants, "Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal to us your new form! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, horrifying beast that shreds all! Frightfur Bear!" "Frightfur Bear" appears, laughing maniacally, just as Yuya arrives. He sees Sora, and then gasps in shock to see Yuto, who really does look like him. Sora declares battle, attacking "Break Sword" with "Bear". "Bear" lands a powerful blow with its arm, destroying "Break Sword" and reducing Yuto to 3000 LP. Yuto promptly activates the effect of "Break Sword" since it has left the field, allowing him to Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. He explains that "The Phantom Knights" will never fall; no matter how many times Sora destroys them, they will always revive. That is how the Resistance fights. "Resistance?" Yuya asks, and then he remembers that Fusion is Yuto's enemy. Sora activates the effect of "Frightfur Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to "Bear" and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster. "Break Sword" emerges from a Graveyard portal, and "Bear" devours it, then burps, before laughing madly as it rises to 4200 ATK. Sora comments that this means that Yuto's Xyz Monsters will only be nutrients for "Bear". He tells Yuto to go ahead and Xyz Summon again, he'll devour that as well. He Sets a card and ends his turn.

Glaring, Yuto declares his turn and draws. He promptly overlays the Level 4 "Ancient Cloak" and "Silent Boots", much to Sora's mockery. Yuto chants, "Fangs formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya is surprised at the monster's name, but Sora mocks the Dragon's 2500 ATK compared to that of "Bear". Yuto responds by activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion"; by using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gain that lost ATK. "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and blast lightning that ensnares "Bear", reducing it to 2100 ATK and bringing "Dark Rebellion" up to 4600 ATK as Yuto declares "Treason Discharge!" Sora panics, since if "Dark Rebellion" uses its other Overlay Unit, "Frightfur Bear" will fall to 1050 ATK, and Yuya observes that "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 5650 ATK.

But instead, Yuto declares his Battle Phase. Sora gasps in surprise as the wings of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" emit a blue glow and it attacks, tusks glowing, with "Mauling Mandible Charge", destroying "Bear". A massive gout of flame throws Sora backwards, reducing him to 1300 LP, and the shockwaves outside of the Action Field surprise Yuya. Yuto ends his turn, and the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" returns to 2500.


	38. The Resonating Dragons

The smoke clears, and Yuya runs over to Sora, entering the field of view of the cameras joined by Ryuu , to the surprise of the onlookers at Leo Corporation. Yuya asks if Sora is okay, but Sora tells him to go away, since this isn't any of Yuya's business. Yuya asks what Sora is talking about, why did he sneak out to Duel when he should be getting rest in the hospital. Sora ignores him, glaring at Yuto, who barely reacts to seeing someone who resembles him, and Sora realizes that Yuto is holding back.  
Believing that Yuto is making fun of him, Sora angrily gets to his feet, vowing that he won't forgive him but he staggers, and Yuya tells him that he has to stop, if he keeps this up his body won't be able to take it. Sora tells Yuya to shut up, since Sora still isn't going all out yet. He'll prove to everyone that if he gets serious, then he's the stronger one. Yuya points out that Sora could do that any time, like in the next tournament, but Sora tells him that in a real battle, there isn't another chance. Yuto agrees, but even if Sora is his enemy, he can't bring himself to hurt him further. If Sora surrenders now, Yuto will end this so that he won't have to suffer. Sora is offended, and Yuya asks what Yuto is going to do. Yuto doesn't reply, and Yuya orders him to answer, remembering that Shay tried to do something to Sora as well.  
Yuto asks Sora that he said Yuto had to destroy Fusion to save Ruri, right? Ruri? Yuya asks. Yuto closes his eyes, stating that a large building can be brought down by a single anthill. He'll have Sora become the first crack that is driven into the wall of Fusion. Yuya looks at Yuto, and he also sees Shay. Stepping forwards, Yuya tells Yuto to stop, as Yuya won't let him harm his friends anymore. Yuto flinches in surprise, and Yuya straps on his Duel Disk, saying that if Yuto wants to do this, then Yuya will take him on.

* * *

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude protests to Declan that Sora is a valuable person with vital information about Duel Academy. If they let this continue...

* * *

Yuya's voice suddenly yells at Yuto to stop. They look up to see Yuya glaring at Yuto, telling his doppelganger that he won't let him hurt his friends anymore. If Yuto wants to do this, then Yuya will take him on, Yuya yells as he activates his Duel Disk. His Duel Disk reads, "Battle Royal Mode: Joining" as Yuya runs forward and enters the Duel. Declaring his turn, Yuya draws a card and he skids to a halt, looking at the "Stargazer Magician" that he drew, and then he immediately Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician". With this, Yuya can simultaneously Summon multiple monsters from Levels 2 to 7, and he chants, _"Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"_ "Odd-Eyes" appears with 2500 ATK and roars dramatically behind Yuya.

And then a feeling strikes Yuya, and he gasps, hunching over, wondering why his body feels hot. Yuto appears to be experiencing the same feeling, holding his own hand over his chest the same goes for Ryuu who now joins the battle.

Both "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" growl and then they roar at one another while emitting an aura, "Odd-Eyes" red and "Dark Rebellion" blue. In the observation room, Claude observes that it's almost like the two dragons are calling to one another. Yuya declares battle, attacking "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Claude notes the 2500 ATK of both Dragons and wonders if Yuya is trying to crash his monster. Declan reminds him that "Odd-Eyes" is a Pendulum Monster, and will be sent to the Extra Deck when destroyed; Yuya isn't just being reckless.

"Odd-Eyes" leaps into the air and spins, while "Dark Rebellion", wings flaring blue, blocks the tail strike with its right wing. The dragons clash heads viciously, then "Odd-Eyes" backflips to deliver another powerful tail strike. "Dark Rebellion" dodges and "Odd-Eyes" pursues it. Yuto activates a Continuous Trap Card, "Phantom Fog Blade". It negates Yuya's monster's attack, and then, as long as Yuto controls the card, "Odd-Eyes" cannot attack. The blade emerges from a jet of fog and separates the dragons with a slash, and they retreat behind their masters. Sora realizes that Yuto took the attack of his "Frightfur Bear" on purpose just so he could use the monsters revived by "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" for another Xyz Summon, something that Declan also notes, while Shay reacts with subtle pride in the background. Sora runs forwards, accusing Yuto of baiting out his attack in order to Xyz Summon again, and reminding him that in his attack earlier he didn't use one of his Overlay Units. He angrily asks how much more Yuto will make a fool of him, and vows to never forgive him.

After a brief pause, Yuto ignores Sora and locks eyes with Yuya. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", allowing him to once per turn negate the activation of a Trap Card that targets a Pendulum Monster and re-Set it. He declares "Inverse Gearwise" and time seems to re-wind, re-Setting "Phantom Fog Blade". Yuya cheers, but before "Odd-Eyes" can resume its attack, Yuto activates another Trap, "Booby Trap E", which copies the effect of a Set Trap Card that he controls. An image of "Phantom Fog Blade" appears over "Booby Trap E" and replaces it, and Yuya realizes that, as Yuto confirms, the Trap will prevent "Odd-Eyes" from attacking. Frustrated, Yuya ends his turn.

It was supposed to be Ryuu's turn but Sora angrily runs over, pushing Yuya and Ryuu aside and telling them to get lost if they can't do anything; Yuto is Sora's prey. Hearing Sora blatantly state his intent, Yuya sharply asks him what he means by that, since he'd said during his Duel with Shay that Shay's people had been their prey for their hunting game. He tells Sora that Zuzu told him that it seems like Sora's friends were the ones who kidnapped Lulu, Shay's little sister. Shay reacts with surprise, and Yuto reacts as well. Sora angrily asks if Zuzu said that. Yuya asks Yuto if that's true, asking Yuto to confirm that he is Yuto. Yuto replies that that's right, and Yuya asks him to explain what happened, why he and Sora hate one another so much. But Yuto doesn't reply, and Yuya asks him why. Sora snickers that there's no way that they could. If they did, they'd have to show their weak side. As he takes out a lollipop, Yuya asks "what?" in surprise as Sora viciously bites down on the lollipop, chews and swallows and comments that Yuto's just a remnant of those losers. He drops the lollipop and crushes it underfoot, calling Yuto and Shay runaways of the Xyz Dimension that he and his allies took over.

 _"Xyz Dimension?!"_ Yuya gasps.

Yuto yells at Sora to shut up, claiming that they have not been taken over, and he and Shay didn't run away, but came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension. Yuya asks what those terms mean, and Sora accuses Yuto of not being from this world, but from another dimension, the Xyz Dimension. His allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension, and if Sora lost, he'd be smearing mud on their honor. And more to the point, Sora cannot forgive himself, as he was the top of the elite class in Duel Academy and was given this special mission. Sora remembers saluting before a man in a red cape, and snorts to think that he'd lose to "Xyz scum", there's no way that could happen.

He declares his turn and draws, and Yuya begs him to stop, he'll injure himself if this keeps up. Ignoring Yuya, Sora activates his Set card, "Designer Frightfur". He Special Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" from his Graveyard while treating it as a "Frightfur" monster. Then he reveals that the effect of the "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" in his Graveyard also treats it as a "Frightfur" monster, and finally he activates the Spell Card, "Frightfur Fusion" from his hand. He banishes the "Tomahawk" on his field and the "Frightfuloid" and "Frightfur Bear" in his Graveyard as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon for a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster. Sora's Extra Deck glows as he claims that he'll show Yuto the real power that he developed at Duel Academy, he'll bring out the strongest monster with real Fusion Summoning

the card begins to form on the screen of his Duel Disk, the display freezes up and then begins glowing red. Sora gasps in horror, and he begs it to stop, protesting that he doesn't want to go yet. Yuya yells Sora's name as Sora pleads with his Duel Disk to stop until he's finished off Yuto, and he screams that he can't go back to Duel Academy as he dissipates into blue light. Yuya yells his friend's name, and he asks Yuto what is going on.

In the observation room, Shay mutters that Sora ran away back to his dimension. Declan corrects him that it was more likely that Sora was forced to return, a program in his Duel Disk that would activate when he revealed his true objectives. Yuya asks Yuto again what happened, and Yuto explains that Sora returned to his dimension. Remembering the talk before, he asks if there are other worlds than this one, Yuto and Shay are from the Xyz Dimension and Sora is from the Fusion Dimension. Yuto confirms it, but Yuya doesn't believe him, calling it ridiculous and telling Yuto to give Sora back, since he was injured during his Duel with Shay. Yuto reassures Yuya that Duel Academy will have their own doctors. Yuya remembers Sora mentioning the name, and asks what Duel Academy is. Tightening his fist, Yuto explains that Duel Academy is a training school for Duel Soldiers in the Fusion Dimension. Yuya is shocked by the term "Duel Soldiers".

In the Fusion Dimension, the Duel Academy castle sits atop an island in a pristine ocean, and students in red, yellow, and blue jackets similar to Sora's walk through a courtyard. One of the yellow-jacketed students sees Sora lying unconscious on the ground. An Aide updates a tall, tan-skinned bald man in a red cape on the situation, explaining that Sora is currently in the hospital ward, and it seems that Sora revealed his mission to their enemies-. "Standard is not our enemy", the bald man tells the Aide. The Aide apologizes, and the bald man reassures him that he's sure that they'll understand the situation once they investigate Sora's memories. The Aide claims that he will make the necessary arrangements, calling the man, "Professor". The Aide turns and leaves, leaving the Professor to stare into a circular machine with green particles floating into it.

Yuto explains that since Sora has left it would be his turn, but this Duel no longer has any reason to continue. He activates the Quick-Play Spell Card, "Emergency Provisions", sending any number of Spell and Trap Cards he controls to the Graveyard and then gaining 1000 LP for each. He destroys both of his Trap Cards, increasing his LP to 5000, and ends his turn. Yuya asks if Yuto is sure about that, since with his Trap gone, Yuya can attack him with "Odd-Eyes". Yuto tells Yuya that if he wants to, then do it. Yuya angrily snaps that there's no way that he could, and he removes his Deck from his Duel Disk. "Odd-Eyes" and the two "Magicians" vanish, and Yuto removes his own Deck, causing "Dark Rebellion" to vanish.

Yuya reminds Yuto that he said that destroying Sora would be the first step in destroying Fusion, but now that Sora has disappeared, isn't Yuto relieved deep down? Even before, had he used two of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's" Overlay Units he would have won, yet he tried to end it peacefully by using one in his attempt to destroy Sora's monster. He asks if Yuto doesn't want to fight. Yuto replies that the people at the Academy are invaders, invading his hometown and kidnapping his comrade; his best friend's little sister. Their homeland was attacked by them. "And turned into a battlefield..." Shay muses from the observation room. Riley gasps and turns to look at him. Yuya asks if Yuto means the Xyz Dimension. Yuto explains that Duel Academy calls it that, since just as the people of their world all use Fusion Summoning, the people of Yuto's world all use Xyz Summoning. But it was never used as a tool for fighting, their Duels were there to make people smile and have fun. Until that day; the day when Duel Academy attacked them.

He remembers Heartland City as it was as he explains to Yuya that it was a peaceful place that was overflowing with smiles. Duelists were Dueling with their Xyz Monsters in the plaza one day when a burst of lightning struck the ground, and red-jacketed Duel Academy students emerged from the portal, activating sword-shaped Duel Disks and Summoning "Ancient Gear Knights" that begin attacking the city. The people of began to flee, and one-after-another, they were turned into cards amid the blazing city. Yuya listens in shock, and Shay slams his fist down in emotional agony. But to Riley's surprise, Declan is reacting as well, gritting his teeth and clenching his clasped hands subtlety with an expression of fury. Yuya protests that he can't believe that the Academy used Dueling to take over other worlds. Yuto asks if Yuya thinks that it doesn't concern Yuya, being from a faraway world. The world is larger than what Yuya thinks, and there are plenty of things happening in places unseen; Yuto has already seen countless people in this world alone turned into cards. Yuya muses on the concept of a world that they don't know of, do the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions really exist? Then he realizes something, does that mean?

Yes, Yuto replies. It certainly exists: the Synchro Dimension. He remembers his clash with the White Rider and his white dragon. It's still a mystery as to why the dimensions are divided by Summoning methods, but it's an undeniable truth. Yuya asks what their dimension is called, and Yuto explains that Duel Academy call it "Standard"; the foundation of all that exists, the center world. In Duel Academy, Sora is strapped down on a table, his bandaged body injected with a chemical that causes his vitals to skyrocket. Yuya muses on the four dimensions, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard. And the Fusion Dimension is invading the Xyz Dimension. He asks why something like that happened.

Yuya states that he doesn't get anything about this dimension nonsense, but he does know this: Dueling is not a tool to be used for conflicts. The Dueling that he believes in is entertainment to put happy smiles on people's face. Shay looks surprised at this, but then quietly scoffs. Even now he remembers it clearly; his father united everyone with Dueling. He remembers one of his father's Duels in the "Showtime Street" field alongside "Sky Magician", and the cheering of the crowd, including Yuya. That power was in the Action Dueling that his father created and polished; the power to light people's hearts and bring a smile to their faces. He even felt like he was getting close to that power as he remembers his second Duel with Sylvio, where they both entertained the crowd, and Yuya declares that that was Dueling, the Entertainment Dueling that he believes in. He yells that he can't accept that Dueling is being used for fighting, and Yuto is truly shocked by Yuya's words.

And then a green light shines out to their side, much to their shock. The light fills the area, blinding them and filling the screen in the observation room with static. Claude asks what happened, and the technicians frantically explain that the circuit has been disconnected and all other cameras in the area aren't responding. The light clears and Yuya lowers his arms to see a destroyed streetlight; the cause of the disconnected cameras. A rough voice angrily asks what this thing is doing here; it's the White Rider, sitting astride his Duel Runner. He takes off his helmet with a curse - and his face looks exactly like Yuya's and Yuto's. Yuto gasps that it's him, and the Rider notices Yuto, eagerly yelling that it's finally time to settle things with him, as the Rider has been looking for him. Yuto grimaces, and Yuya asks in wonder if there are two guys that look just like him.


	39. The Destiny that Starts Moving

Sora vanishes, begging Duel Academy not to recall him until he's finished off Yuto. Yuya calls his friend's name, and he asks Yuto what's going on. Yuto explains that Sora went back to the Fusion Dimension.  
Yuya then recalls the words Ryuu told him earlyer that their world was divided into four different dimensions, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Standard, and that in the Xyz Dimension, Yuto's homeland, Heartland City had been attacked by Duel Academy of the Fusion Dimension.  
Yuya hadn't understood the "dimension nonsense," but told Yuto that Dueling wasn't a tool for conflict.

The White Rider had then shown up, and he too was revealed to look like Yuya, and he and Yuto recognized one another, the Rider eagerly exclaiming that it was finally time for him to finish Yuto, who he had been looking for.

* * *

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude asks if they have any more cameras inside Central Park, but is told that they are all too far away and can't get a clear focus on their target. Shay voices his concern that Sora might have returned with reinforcements from the Fusion Dimension, and requests that Declan let him go there, but Declan instead tells his staff to raise the energy observation level for Central Park, since if they've been invaded by a significant number of Duelists, there should be a reaction. Shay calls it naïve, and Declan replies that this is his city, and he will decide how to protect it.

* * *

The White Rider glares at Yuto, and Yuya asks why he has the same face as him too, looking at Yuto, who remembers his last encounter with the Rider. Cracking his knuckles, the Rider comments that they may have been interrupted during their last match, but he'll never lose against Yuto one-on-one. He challenges Yuto to a Duel, claiming that he'll definitely wipe the floor with Yuto this time. Activating his Duel Disk, Yuto agrees to take the Pawn of Fusion on. Yuya repeats the moniker in surprise, but the White Rider is furious, asking what Yuto means by Fusion, since his name is Yugo. Yuya yelps the name in surprise. Yugo's Duel Disk emerges from his Duel Runner, and the system declares, _"Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby."_ Yuto gets ready and Yugo dons his helmet, and they both yell "DUEL!" as Yugo starts off.

Yugo ramps into the air and declares that the first to strike wins, beginning his turn. Yuto dodges aside as Yugo lands, Special Summoning "Speedroid Terrortop" from his hand since he controls no monsters. Yuya watches the Duel, realizing that Yugo's motorcycle works as a Duel Disk. Then, Yugo Summons the Level 3 Tuner monster, "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." Yuya gasps at the sight of a Tuner monster, realizing what Yugo is about to do, and Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice." He chants, "Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" In the Leo Corporation observation room, one of the technicians picks up the Summoning energy, and when asked by Claude if it's Fusion, she replies that it's Synchro, and an extremely powerful one. Back at Central Park, Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama;" he can banish a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Terrortop", and "Kendama" blasts an energy stream at Yuto, who barely dodges as his LP falls to 3500. Yugo then Sets a card to end his turn. Yuya realizes the strangeness of Yugo using Synchro Monsters, while Yuto's enemy is the Fusion Dimension

Yuto declares his turn and draws, and then he Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." Then, since he controls a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, he Special Summons "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" from his hand. Yuto immediately overlays his two Level 3 monsters, and he chants "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" The technicians pick up the Xyz Summon, and Claude wonders what's going on. Shay realizes that Yuto must be fighting the so-called Pawn of Fusion, and he requests that he be allowed to assist. Declan refuses again, explaining that even if Shay is correct, it hasn't been made clear whether or not the Synchro Dimension is their enemy, so provoking them here is not an optimal move. Shay grits his teeth angrily. Back at the Duel, Yuto explains that an Xyz Monster that used "Ragged Gloves" as Xyz Material gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn, and "Break Sword" rises to 3000 ATK

Both Duelist and monster break into a run, Yuto declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Kendama" with "Break Sword." "Kendama" veers away from Yugo and is destroyed, and Yugo admits that it was a close one as his LP falls to 3200. Yuto stops, Sets a card, and ends his turn, and the ATK of "Break Sword" returns to normal. Yugo stops and curses, telling Yuto that he'll pay him back double, no, a million times.

Starting off again, Yugo draws, declaring his turn, and drives past Yuto, powersliding as he activates the Spell Card, "Speed Recovery," allowing him to Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Kendama." He can't Normal Summon on the turn he uses "Speed Recovery" but this is more than enough to destroy Yuto's monster. Ramping into the air again, Yugo enters his Battle Phase and orders "Kendama" to attack. As "Kendama" boosts towards him, Yuto counters with a face-down card, "Phantom Sword," which equips to "Break Sword" and raises its ATK by 800, to 2800. Yuya observes that "Broken Sword" is stronger than "Kendama," now, but Yugo sneers at Yuto underestimating him and he activates his own Trap Card, "Speed Turn," which switches "Break Sword" into Defense Position and lowers its DEF by 500, to 500. Now "Break Sword" is finished, he says. Yuto retorts that he won't let that happen, using the other effect of "Phantom Sword" to prevent the destruction. "Broken Sword" parries the attack and flies past "Kendama," who Yugo reveals inflicts piercing damage. "Kendama" plunges into the ground behind Yuto and sends him rolling across the ground, while Yuya shields himself from the powerful shockwave. Yuto comes to a stop, his LP decreasing to 1800, and Yugo screeches to a halt in front of Yuya, Setting a card and ending his turn. Yuya calls out Yuto's name and runs towards him, but Yuto wards him off and gets to his feet. Yuya stops in the center of the Duel.

Declaring his turn, Yuto draws. He changes "Break Sword" back into Attack Position, and then he Summons "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". Yuto then activates the effect of "Ancient Cloak," switching it to Defense Position to increase the ATK of "Break Sword" by 800. He orders his Battle Phase and has "Break Sword" attack "Kendama." Yugo reaches for his Duel Disk's touch screen, thinking that he could negate the attack by using the effect of "Tri-Eyed Dice" in his Graveyard, but he instead allows himself to take the hit, his LP falling to 2600. Yuto Sets a card and ends his turn. Yugo admits that Yuto is pretty good, and Yuto claims that he won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion. Yugo blows a gasket, protesting that he keeps telling Yuto that his name is Yugo. He yells that Yuto has made him mad now; first he took away what Yugo held precious, and then he keeps getting Yugo's name wrong. Yuto retorts that Yugo is the one who took things from them, but Yugo tells him to shut up; they can talk after Yugo beats Yuto's face in.

Driving past Yuto, Yugo draws, adding the Spell Card that he just drew to his hand and then Summoning "Speedroid Double Yoyo" from his hand. When "Double Yoyo" is successfully Summoned, Yugo can Special Summon a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, and he revives "Tri-Eyed Dice." A titanic roar echoes from Yugo's Extra Deck, and he reassures its owner that he knows it wants to fight "him," so Yugo will call him out now. He tunes the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice," chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" The Synchro Monster that Yuto battled in Heartland emerges onto the field, roaring as it glides beside Yugo, with 2500 ATK. Yuya is shocked that Yugo has a dragon as well. Yugo declares his Battle Phase, and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" climbs into the sky, light flushing its blades as Yugo orders its attack of "Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind." It dive-bombs "Broken Sword," shredding the Xyz Monster and knocking Yuto down again, reducing him to 1300 LP. Yuya runs to Yuto again, and Yuto tells him to stay back, running towards the scepter of "Break Sword". He activates the effect of "Break Sword;" when it is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Xyz Materials as Level 4 monsters. The specter reforms into "Ragged Gloves" and "Silent Boots," their Levels increasing. Yugo scoffs that now that those guys are back, he'll be getting rid of the useless one, and he activates the Spell Card that he drew, "Shock Surprise." By banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard, he can destroy one monster his opponent controls, and he destroys "Dusty Robe" by banishing "Double Yoyo." With that, Yugo ends his turn, telling Yuto that he knows why Yugo left the other monsters, doesn't he? He tells Yuto to bring it out, since "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" is waiting. Yugo is certain that he was guided here by his dragon, just like when he went to Heartland. This time, Yugo says, they'll settle the score, and he urges Yuto to call out his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"Settle the score?" Yuto asks, remembering his dragon. With a determined look, he draws, and wastes no time in overlaying his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Just as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion" did so previously, both "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" roar at one another, and Yuya gasps as his chest is struck by a burning sensation again. Yuto is in discomfort as well, gritting his teeth with his eyes closed. Again Ryuu also felt the same burning sensation as the others.

And then Yuto's eyes snap open, obscured by blue light. Yuya gasps Yuto's name just as Yugo is gripped by a similar state, his own eyes glowing aqua.

Yuto agrees to finish this; with his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," he shall destroy Yugo, and everything. Yuya whispers Yuto's name in confusion, as Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion." By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK. He declares "Treason Discharge" as "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and it blasts lightning at "Clear Wing," trapping the other Dragon. Yuya observes that the ATK of "Clear Wing" will be reduced to 1250, while that of "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 3750. But Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon;" when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect, it can negate that effect and destroy that monster. Yuya is shocked at the power of the effect, and light spreads through "Clear Wing's" blades as Yugo declares, "Reverse Revenge", and "Clear Wing" blasts rainbow light from its body, dispelling the lightning. Yuto responds with a Trap, "Phantom Wing," which prevents "Dark Rebellion's" destruction and increases its ATK by 500. The light rays are dispelled and "Dark Rebellion" rises to 3000 ATK, a move that impresses Yuya. Both Yuto and Yugo begin snarling that they will destroy everything, and Yuya begs them to stop using Dueling to clash their hatred against one another.

Yuto ignores him, declaring his Battle Phase, but Yuya runs in front of him before he can attack, yelling at him to stop, since this isn't Dueling.  
He claims that Duels are there to make people smile and make them happy, he says, reminding Yuto that they brought smiles to his homeland, Heartland. Yuto gasps and closes his eyes, and when he opens them, the glow is gone. Trembling, he claims that he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and Yuya looks overjoyed that Yuto is back to his senses. Yuto falters, and Yuya runs up to him as Yuto ends his turn.

But Yugo is still in a berserk state, drawing and Summoning "Speedroid Razorang." Yuya yells at Yugo that he needs to stop this as well, but Yugo activates the effect of "Razorang", switching it to Defense Position to reduce the ATK of a monster by 300. "Razorang" returns to its boomerang form and begins to spin. Yuya knows that that effect won't be enough to beat the 3000 ATK "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," but Yugo targets "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" for the effect instead. He then activates the effect of "Clear Wing," since a Level 5 of higher monster was targeted by a monster effect, he negates the activation and destroys the monster. He declares "Reverse Revenge" again, and "Razorang" is destroyed. Yuya believes that Yugo has seen reason as well, but Yugo reveals that "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters it destroys with its effect, and Yuya gasps, "What?" in horror as "Clear Wing" rises to 4500 ATK.

Yugo orders "Clear Wing" to attack "Dark Rebellion" with "Spinstorm Sky Strike" and "Dark Rebellion" takes off to meet "Clear Wing" head on, but it's easily destroyed. As the attack plunges towards Yuya.  
At this time Ryuu's 2 cards Odd-eyes chaos dragon and Stardust Spark Dragon begin to glow beckoning him to call out their spirits.

Ryuu runs into the middle of the attack and calls out the 2 dragons using his power materializing them with his duel disk _" Stop this duel "_ he yells out loud causing both his and his brother's pendents to glow causing a blackout and disrupting the duel. Six dragon spirits then surround Clear wing Crystal dragon and Odd-eyes chaos dragon behind them shielding Yuto and Yuya with spirit energy.  
Ryuu then kneels over looking at the 2 boys _( " they are alright " )_ he thought to himself before falling forward , as Yuzu rushes through Central Park, and her bracelet shines again but immediately fades as if nothing has happened. Yuto and Yugo are still there and not teleported away like what usually happens.

Yuzu then wonders why and Yuya picks himself up and runs to Ryuu. He desperately shakes him asking Ryuu what's wrong and what happened, but he doesn't answer while Yuto looks on.

* * *

At Duel Academy, the Professor stands in front of his machine, explaining to a student that after reviewing the situation in Standard through the memories of their agent, they've obtained some interesting information. A holographic screen displaying Yuzu appears, and the Professor explains that her name is Yuzu Boyle, and she is most likely the fourth piece that he's been searching for.

He comments that the student will bring her to him, won't he? The student, who has the same face as Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo smiles, as the Professor calls him by name, _"Yuri..."_


	40. Spirits

Two days have passed since the Duel between Yuto and Yugo, and Ryuu is still unconscious. Yuya wonders if he will ever wake up but did not for the rest of the week , during that time his mind lived in the Duel Monsters Spirit World under the protection of Stardust Spark Dragon and Odd-eyes chaos Dragon his link to the 4 main dimensions and 12 sub dimensions.

Stardust then tells it's maste _r " a darkness is trying to rule over all worlds the 12 spirit worlds and the 4 human worlds you must become the light and bond that pierces the darkness along with the one closest to you. "_  
 _" I do not understand how can I do this ? and who are they ? "_  
 _" One of them you already know the others are what has become known to us spirits as : The signer dragons they counterpart of us also with the same name , The Numbers , Neo-space/E-Heros , The Dimensional dragons. Your link to find them is your deck. "_

Odd-eyes Chaos Dragon then speaks _" I have also created a energy and_ _ _dimensional_ stabilizer so Yuzu cannot teleport Yuto and Yugo away when you are nearby but cannot do anything about the forces of light and darkness. As long as your spirit is strong you can pacify the other ___dimensional dragons._ "_

A few other voices then spoke up Galaxy-Eyes Proton dragon and his spirit partner Light and Darkness dragon _" and don't forget about us, and you have the power to control the spirits. There is one more thing we will like to tell you when dragons combine as one a strong and powerful force will be unleashed. "_  
 _" I won't you guys are my friends I will protect you all and all the worlds "_ Ryuu responds.

Ryuu finally wakes up and sees his brother there.

 _" you are awake. "_  
 _" Yes , what happened in the Arc League and how long was I out ? "  
" about a week." _  
_" what about the Arc League ? "  
_ Yuya then hugs his older brother _" never mind that I thought you will never wake up but I am glad you are here. What happened anyways. ? "_

Ryuu sits up on his bed and looks down _" our world , no all worlds are in danger these incidents are only the beginning to fight this evil energy that is approaching or gaining power we will need all the help we can get. "_

The Odd-eyes card then begins to glow again as if reacting to something , Odd-eyes then appears next to him _" the forth one is close, but this one feels strange. "  
" Strange ? what do you mean Odd-eyes. "  
" I sense miasma form it "  
" I see so that duelist is our target , you know who it is ? "  
" It will appear that way , and sadly I cannot discern who it is "  
_

Back at the present Ryuu then gets up _" Yuya lets find Shay and Yuto "_

Meanwhile at the Arc league it is now the second week of competition and again the duelists are released into the city for another week of battle royale since there are still too many. Aura Sentia loses to Moon Shadow in a one turn kill. In the Juniors section Frederick has 3200 Life Points, while Riley Special Summons an unknown Synchro Monster, which defeats Fredrick. Hokuto wins against a unknown duelist and Kit loses to Iggy and getting injured as a result by Iggy constantly physically assaulting Kit Blade and then winning the duel with a one turn kill.

Ryuu is then contacted by Reiji to also pass on a message to Yuto as he looks for him to also include Yuto in the Arc League. Reiji feels that Yuto can also be a Lancer since Sora is gone he can have information on their enemies.  
 _" odd-eyes "  
" Yes , master "  
" see if you can find the location of one of the dragons from last week. "_

Odd-Eyes then attempts to locate the signatures of the two spirits a white dragon with clear crystal like wings 'clear wing synchro dragon' and a black dragon with long tusks that expel thunder from its body 'dark rebellion xyz dragon'.  
 _" Master , I have located the target the black dragon is at the Jungle area currently in a battle with another duelist. "_

Yuto is currently in a duel with Iggy with the latter believing that it takes power and that winning is everything , Yuto is then pushed into a corner , since he was constantly attacked by Iggy distracting him form using any card effects. It is now Yuto's turn again but Ryuu interferes causing a 2000 LP penalty to him having arrived on time..  
"draw..." getting red-eyes darkness metal dragon , while Iggy had Idaten the Conqueror Star on the field.

Ryuu then normal summons Divine Dragon Apocralyph , and then banishes it to summon Red-eyes darkness metal dragon and through its effect special summons Kaiser Glider. Ryuu then sets a card face down. Yuto only has 100 LP left. The only thing that can turn this around is to summon his dragon. He draws but was unable to get anything he can use out of the deck.  
Ryuu then tells Yuto to focus there is still hope to win. _" look again the card you have drawn. "_  
The card in Yuto's hand was XYZ rebirth a spell card that allows him to special summon a Xyz monster from his graveyard and attach this spell to it as an overlay unit. Yuto then visualized the way he can win this duel , and even if it fails Gabriel is there in his mind , mistaken Ryuu for his comrade.

" I play XYZ rebirth this allows me to special summon an XYZ monster from my grave _" I play magic card XYZ rebirth this spell allows me to bring back Phantom Knights Break Sword and attach this card as its overlay unit._  
 _Next I use its effect by using 1 overlay unit i can destroy one card on my side of the field and one on my opponents field I destroy Break Sword and Idaten the Conqueror Star. Break Sword's effect also allows me to Special Summon two Phantom knights in my graveyard and raise their levels by one so I bring back Phantom Knights Ragged Glove and Phantom Knights Silent Boots. "_ Yuto then overlays the 2 new monsters chanting _" Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ! "_

Yuto then makes a direct attack dealing 2500 damage leaving Iggy with 1500 LP. Iggy plays monster reborn to bring back Idaten the Conqueror Star and attacks Dark Rebellion XYZ dragon.  
" Reverse card open - Trap activate Mirror force " Ryuu responds to Iggy's attack to Yuto's monster destroying it. The turn then goes back to Ryuu and he ends the game with a direct attack with Kaiser Glider with 2400 atk points.  
Yuto then turns to Ryuu and calls him Gabriel.  
 _" I am not Gabriel , my name is Ryuu , Yuya's older brother. "_ he then responds and then inviting Yuto to join the Arc League event they are running.


	41. The Warriors of Academia

A powerful Summoning energy in the city, a Fusion signature. Reiji tells his crew to look at what the cameras they found recorded, and the screen shows the mysterious girl advancing on another duelist , who Claude recognizes. Holding up her Duel Disk, the girl causes a crimson light to emit from it, and when it fades, the duelist is gone. The girl picks up a card and waves it, then turns and leaves. Reiji orders the tape to be rewound and enhanced, and upon seeing her face, which resembles Yuzu's, Claude gasps that it's Yuzu.

Yuzu's Duel is being monitored by Reiji's technicians, while the mysterious girl is in the Stadium. Reiji muses that there's no mistaking her; that is definitely the girl from yesterday. Claude explains that the currently scheduled Senior match involves Kev Ravenwood, the previous Junior Youth champion, and Reiji realizes that the girl's target is Kev. He get up from his chair, and explains that he's going to Paradise Stadium, warning them not to let Shay , Ryuu or Yuya go there.

In Yuzu and Micky's Duel, Micky's "Gellenduo", powered up by two "Freya, Spirit of Victory", attacks and destroys "Canon the Melodious Diva", reducing Yuzu to 2900 LP. Nico comments that both Duelists are even in skill, and Micky agrees, but with the crowd's support, she has the strength of a hundred on her side.  
She waves to the crowd, telling them to enjoy every second of the Duel. Yuzu scoffs, remarking that she'll give everyone the best Duel that they can enjoy. Her father tells her to stay calm and burn on, as he'll transfer her the hot-blooded power of a hundred himself, while Gong explains that this man will cheer with the power of a hundred men. With the both of them, Yuzu will have the strength of two hundred, and the kids cheer, _"Yay!"_ in the background..

* * *

At the main stadium, the MC explains that Kev Xyz Summoned "Hierophant of Prophecy", and used it to finish his match today. Kev himself enters a back area of the stadium, and he sees the mysterious girl and her companion walking towards him.  
He asks if she's the one who called him here, but the girl doesn't reply, ripping off her concealing overcoat and throwing out her arm in a challenge. kev seems intimidated, but Reiji intervenes, explaining that he was the one who called Kev here. He apologizes to Kev and asks him to leave, congratulating Kev on a splendid Duel and telling Kev that he expects more from him in the future. Kev turns to leave and the mysterious girl protests, but Reiji swiftly grabs her arm, adorned with a similar bracelet to Zuzu's, and he orders Kev to leave.  
Kev quickly flees, and the girl wrenches her arm free, telling Reiji that if he's going to get in her way, then she'll take him out first. Her companion asks her to leave that to him, shedding his own overcoat. The girl tells Barrett to stay out of this, and Barrett replies that he cannot; the duty given to him by the Professor is to protect the girl from any sparks that may fall upon her. Scowling, the girl begins to walk away, but stops short when Reiji asks if the Professor is Leo Akaba. Neither foe answers, Barrett strapping on a shield-like Duel Disk and activating its sword-shaped blade. Reiji straps on his own Duel Disk, and orders the area to be sealed off, and not to let anyone in unless Reiji tells them otherwise. He activates his Duel Disk, and the girl sits on the side.

Both Duelists yell, _"DUEL!"_

Barrett takes the first turn for the advantage, activating the Continuous Spell Card "Beastborg Fusioner", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" monster once per turn, as Declan expected. Barrett fuses "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" and chants, _"Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness, merge as one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth, Beastborg Panther Predator!"_

In the control room, the technicians detect a Summoning level that is almost equivalent to that the measurement recorded yesterday. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", inflicting half of its ATK to Reiji, and "Panther Predator" blasts a red beam at Reiji, who blocks the beam with his Duel Disk as his LP falls to 800.  
Barrett Sets two cards and ends his turn, the girl remarking that Barrett is already steadily wearing down his opponent's LP in a by-the-books strategy. Claude contacts Reiji , confirming that Reiji's opponents are Duelists from the Fusion Dimension. Reiji replies that he knows.

Declaring his turn, Reiji draws "D/D Lilith". He activates his own Continuous Spell Card, "Dark Contract with the Swamp King", which will inflict 1000 damage to him during his Standby Phase. Barrett is intrigued by the prospect of Reiji damaging himself, and Reiji explains that in exchange , once per turn, he is allowing to Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster.  
Reiji then holds up the cards, declaring that he's fusing "D/D Cerberus" and "D/D Lilith". The mysterious girl reacts in shock at the sight of the "Cerberus" card, and Declan chants, _"Hellhound that bares its fangs, vamp of the dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new king. Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"_  
He declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Panther Predator" with "Genghis", declaring "Fire Stroke". Flames envelop the greatsword of "Genghis and it slashes through "Panther Predator". Barrett falls to 3600 LP, but had already activated a Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Shield", which gains a Medal Counter for every 100 Battle Damage that he took. Four medals materialize on the shield that appears, and Barrett adds that in addition, when "Panther Predator" is destroyed, he can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from his Graveyard. "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel" emerge from the Graveyard portal. Musing that Barrett had already planned for his monster's destruction, Reiji ends his turn.

Adjusting his glasses, Reiji comments that Barrett is unafraid of the risks needed to be taken for victory, and he seems to have an abundance of combat experience. Barrett is silent, remembering an incident in Heartland where he led three of his fellows into a "Widespread Ruin" trap, an incident implied to have caused the loss of his left eye. He then recalls meeting the mysterious girl in the corridors of Duel Academy, the girl having claimed that she would go to the Standard Dimension even if Barrett tried to stop her. Barrett replied that he would not stop the girl, but go with her, much to the girl's surprise, as all the other guards had tried to stop her.

Back in the present, Barrett thinks that he knew the risks, but if he is to return to the battlefield, he must produce sufficient results. He declares his turn and draws, then activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner" once again, fusing "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel". He tells "Panther Predator" to appear and come forth once more. Barrett then activates the other effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Shield", sending it to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of a "Beastborg" monster by 100 times the number of "Medal Counters" that "Shield" had. "Panther Predator" rises to 2000 ATK, much to the watching Claude's shock.  
Barrett activates another Continuous Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of the Blade", which gains a "Medal Counter" for every 100 damage he deals to Reiji. Reiji observes that Barrett has quite a liking for war medals. Barrett replies that he is a warrior, and the number of medals he has is proof of his honor. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator" to inflict half of its ATK to Declan, and this time , Reiji takes 1000 damage, reducing him to 2200 as he blocks the beam again. "Medal of the Blade" gains ten "Medal Counters", and Barrett then sends "Medal of the Blade" to the Graveyard to activate its effect, increasing the ATK of a "Beastborg" monster he controls by 100 for each "Medal Counter" that "Medal of the Blade" had. "Panther Predator" rises to 3000 ATK, much to Claude's horror , and Barrett declares battle, attacking "Genghis" with "Panther Predator". "Panther Predator" severs one of the barbs of "Genghis" and snaps its sword with "Industrial Savage", reducing Reiji to 1200 LP.  
Reiji thinks that as he expected, Barrett has an abundance of combat experience. Setting a card, Barrett ends his turn, commenting that on his next turn , Reiji will take 1000 damage due to his "Dark Contract with the Swamp King", correct?

Reiji confirms this. With only the slightest hesitation, Reiji draws, and he takes 1000 damage due to the effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King". He groans in pain as both the card and his heart glow purple, and he falls to 200 LP. Barrett declares that Reiji has earned his respect, and Reiji deserves a medal of honor as well. Reiji retorts that he does not need such things, but this damage has sealed Barrett's fate. Barrett looks surprised as Reiji steps forward, "D/D Savant Galilei" and "D/D Savant Kepler" reflected in his glasses. He uses the Scale 1 "Galilei" and the Scale 10 "Kepler" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 9, and he chants, _" Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that renders the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"_  
Two purple streaks appear from the Summoning portal as Reiji calls, _"Prideful knight, D/D Proud Chevalier! Vessel of disaster, D/D Pandora!"_ Barrett is shocked to see the Summon , and Reiji declares that there is still more, overlaying the Level 5 "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora". He chants, _"Hero of legends, pierce through all things with your profound justice! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 5, D/D/D Marksman King Tell!"_ The Pendulum-Xyz Summon shocks Barrett even more.

Reiji activates the effect of "Tell." By using one Overlay Unit in a turn where he took damage from a "Dark Contract" card, he can reduce the ATK of one of Barrett's monsters by 1000 and inflicting 1000 damage to Barrett. Barrett realizes that this is why Reiji took that damage. "Tell" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its wrist-mounted crossbow and fires twin lightning arrows as Reiji declares, "Electrostatic Arrow!", the first one hitting "Panther Predator" in the knee, reducing it to 2000 ATK, and the second exploding in front of Barrett, blasting him backwards and reducing him to 2600 LP.  
Barrett manages to push himself off the ground and flip upright. Reiji uses the other Overlay Unit, and "Tell" fires its "Electrostatic Arrows" again, hitting "Panther Predator" in the chest, reducing it to 1000 ATK, and Barrett is hit in the shoulder. Barrett yanks the arrow out and crushes it as his LP falls to 1600. Reiji tells them that he's not done yet, and he activates the second effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King"; he can banish Fusion Materials from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon a "D/D" Fusion Monster, much to Barrett's shock.  
Banishing "Proud Chevalier" and "Pandora", he chants, _"Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster! Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"_ Declaring his Battle Phase, Reiji attacks with "d'Arc". Barrett refuses to fall that easily, and he activates a Trap Card, "Beast-borg Medal of Honor." It destroys "Panther Predator" and Special Summons its Fusion Material Monsters from the Graveyard, then inflicts their total ATK to both players as damage. Power flows from the resurrected "Panther Warrior" and "Dark Sentinel", exploding above them as Barrett vows to take Reiji out with him with the 3500 points of damage.

Reiji adjusts his glasses and tells Barrett that he won't let him, activating the effect of "d'Arc", negating the effect damage and gaining LP equal to the damage that was negated. "d'Arc" collects the energy in her claw with its "Life Elation" effect, and Declan gains 7000 LP, rising to 7200 LP. Barrett protests that it's impossible, and Reiji orders "d'Arc" to resume battle with "Oracle Charge", destroying "Panther Warrior" and dropping Barrett's LP to 800. Declaring the finishing blow, Reiji has "Tell" attack "Dark Sentinel" with "Forbidden Break Shot". "Tell" fires, and the arrow vanishes before it strikes, to "Barrett's" surprise. The attack hits home, and it blasts Barrett across the ground, reducing his LP to zero. The mysterious girl looks defiantly at Reiji.

* * *

Mirroring her defiance, Yuzu has 100 LP to Micky's 1000, and only "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" on her field opposing Micky's "Wingweaver". Nico explains that it's been a truly heated match up until now, but Micky has taken the lead. With no cards in her hand, Yuzu prepares to draw, thinking that being able to enjoy situations like this is Entertainment Dueling. She draws dramatically, getting "Crystal Rose" and Summoning it. She uses its effect to treat it as "Mozarta the Melodious Maestra", and the light surrounding "Crystal Rose" refracts into an image of "Mozarta". Yuzu uses the effect of "Soprano" to fuse "Crystal Rose" and "Soprano", chanting, _"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"_ Yuzu attacks with "Bloom Diva", using her effect to prevent her destruction in battle and inflict the battle damage to Micky that Yuzu would have taken. "Bloom Diva's" "Reflect Shout" destroys "Wingweaver" and Micky is blasted backwards as her LP falls to zero. Nico declares that they have a winner, You Show Duel School's Yuzu Boyle, and that it truly was an amazing Duel.

* * *

Back in the back area, the mysterious girl gets up and begins to walk off, but Reiji tells Celina to wait, and Celina turns back to look at him.


	42. The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia

Reiji muses that the girl is Selena, not Yuzu Boyle. Selena repeats Yuzu's name in confusion, and Reji explains that Yuzu is someone from this dimension who resembles Selena, but let's leave aside why they look alike for now. He explains that he is Reiji Akaba, Leo Akaba's son. He asks if she doesn't remember; he's met her before, at the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy.

Selena was the Duelist that Leo Akaba had his eye on the most there, and now she has appeared in their world. But for what purpose; did she improve her skills under Leo Akaba's teachings and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion ? Selena angrily denies it , claiming that she came to this world of her own will. She remembers Reiji too , from when he crossed dimensions and came to her world three years previously. Selena had had to watch her comrades going off to the front lines, while she lived a trapped life in the stifling castle, ever since that day that Reiji appeared three years ago.

A large cylinder is seen glowing in a laboratory. A younger Reiji steps out of it, feebly reaching out, and the glow fades. As he explores the hallways of Duel Academy, he hears shouting, and he sees a young Selena running down a hallway with three Academy professors in pursuit. Shadowing them, Reiji hides on a stone walkway above where the professors have cornered Selena.  
The Aide steps up, telling Selena that it is the Professor's orders and asks her to come back. Selena snaps that she wants to test her abilities, but the Aide replies that there is no way that the Professor would allow her to do that. Selena snaps that she doesn't need his permission and activates her Duel Disk, stating that she's getting out of Duel Academy by her own free will; she won't show any mercy to those that get in her way.

With no other choice, the Aide orders the three professors to capture Selena , and the professors deploy their Duel Disks. Selena starts off, Summoning "Lunalight Blue Cat" and Setting a card. She tells them to bring it on, and the Aide orders the professors to do it. They each Summon "Ancient Gear Soldier", and Reiji ducks as a shockwave rocks the area, despite the absence of an Action Field. Selena's "Blue Cat" lands unharmed and she snaps that it's ridiculous that they call themselves professors of Duel Academy. The Aide warns her that this isn't over, but before they can continue, Reiji Summons "D/D Cerberus" and declares his Battle Phase , destroying one of the "Ancient Gear Soldiers". Reiji yells at Selena to jump as he holds out his hand. Selena looks back as "Cerberus" bars the way of the professors , and Selena leaps into the air to grab his hand. They flee, "Cerberus" fading, and the Aide contacts someone on his Duel Disk.

Reiji and Selena arrive at the harbor and she tells him to let her go, asking him where his boat is. Reiji is confused, and Selena points out that Reiji must have taken a boat there; she's getting out of Duel Academy by her own free will to grasp her future. A voice declares that her future is here. The Professor, accompanied by four blue-uniformed guards wearing strange masks, walks into the area.  
Reiji gasps, _"Father!_ " but Leo ignores him, addressing Selena instead, telling her that he knows her abilities more than anyone else. Selena angrily asks why he keeps her locked up on this island, not making use of her abilities. Leo replies that it is not that time yet, and Selena asks when it will be, when Leo destroys Xyz or Synchro ? The terms confuse Reiji , and Selena explains that she heard a rumor that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to start , so if Leo approves of her abilities , he should add her to the vanguard squad.

Leo states that he cannot, because Selena already has what she needs to do. Reiji angrily cuts in, asking what this advance and destroy talk is all about, and what the heck Duel Academy is. Leo didn't say anything to Reiji or his wife, and even abandoned the company. Leo asks if Reiji crossed dimensions just to find that out , and Reiji is shocked that he has crossed dimensions.  
Five more guards step up and restrain Reiji and Selena, two taking Selena away as she struggles and Reiji protests. Leo tells Selena that he will find her no matter where she runs, and absolutely bring her back. As Selena curses and struggles, the guards take her away. Leo explains that he'll have Reiji return as well, and Reiji angrily asks him to explain where they are.

Leo explains that this is the Fusion Dimension; Duel Academy is his front-line base to accomplish his plans. He orders his guard to bring something, and one of them straps a hexagonal band around Reiji's wrist, informing Leo that it has been set. Leo explains that the band is a dimensional transporter that will self-destruct after being activated to prevent Reiji's return. He tells Reiji to stay put in his world, but Reiji furiously yells that he isn't done talking to Leo, and asks what he meant by advance and destroy. Leo claims that it is all for the purpose of uniting the worlds, and Reiji tries to ask what that means, yelling _"FATHER!_ " as the guards release him and the device activates.

* * *

In the present , Reiji explains to Selena that these last three years he has been making preparations to crush Leo's ambitions, which was why he became the President of Leo Corporation in his place, and has worked towards finding and training Duelists with potential, all to protect their world.  
He asks if Selena wants to join him, and she is surprised, as Reiji states that they can protect this world from Leo and Duel Academy. Selena interrupts, telling him not to be ridiculous; she only came here because she heard that there were remnants of the Xyz forces here. She remembers hearing Sora's tantrums in Duel Academy about the Xyz scum, and comments that they must have been skilled to defeat an agent of Duel Academy. She thought that if she defeated him, then she could make Leo Akaba acknowledge her abilities, and she pulls out a card, lamenting that her first target was a complete disappointment. She throws a card to Reiji , who catches it and informs her that Kev Ravenwood was not the one she wants. Selena angrily asks where he is, the Xyz Duelist who defeated the agent of Duel Academy.

There were several Xyz Duelists in the city at this point : Yuto , Gabriel , Shay. In another location , a gold-armored Duelist is thrown through the air, his LP falling to zero. Nico Smiley announces that that does it; the winner is Shay of LDS. His opponent, Chalac from Knights of the Duel Disks , a special guest school from overseas, was utterly defeated in a one-sided match by Shay. Three other armored Duelists sit in the stands, watching their comrade's defeat.

 _"A Duelist from the Xyz Dimension?"_ Declan asks. _"I don't know of one."_ Selena decides to search on her own and turns to leave, but Reiji warns her that he will not be able to overlook her causing a disturbance in this town, and even if she is not here under Leo Akaba's orders, Reiji will consider her an enemy.  
His statement finally rouses the injured Barrett, who activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, explaining that he has informed Duel Academy of their location. His Duel Disk warps him away, and Selena nonchalantly comments on the forced return program. She explains to Reiji that she will be pursued, and when that happens… Reiji remembers his father's absolute vow to bring Selena back when she ran, as Selena continues that her pursuit will cause more than just a disturbance, but if she can defeat the Xyz Duelist, then Leo Akaba will have no choice but to acknowledge her abilities. She finally leaves, and Reiji takes out his Duel Disk, calling someone to gather the top brass immediately and contact Ryuu.

* * *

At the You Show Duel School, Yuya, Yuzu, _Shuzo_ , and the kids watch the Duel News on the television, as the announcer explains that after intense battles over the past few days in the Paradise City Junior Arc League Championship, the first round is still not finished as there is still too many.  
The announcer continues with Yuya, making a name for himself with his Pendulum Summoning. Yuya rubs his head in embarrassment as the announcer explains that Yuya defeated two fierce opponents; LDS's Sylvio Sawatari in Round One and Bandit Warrior Academy's Iggy Arlo.

Yuzu puts her hand out, reminding Yuya that they're rivals now that they've come this far. She encourages him to do his best and give the audience the best Entertainment Duel. Yuya agrees, complimenting Yuzu's last Duel, and states that he wants to have one like that. They clasp hands, bringing _Shuzo_ to tears as he declares that this is youth put into Duels, and he enthusiastically tells them to aim for the top. Frederick complains that _Shuzo_ is too loud, and Ally points out that the announcements are still not over.

The other leading Duelists are Reed Pepper of the Duel School. Trout, the Fishing Duelist, whose words are "big haul", and she wishes Trout good luck in getting a big catch. The Strong Dojo's Gong Strong, who has been making a name for himself with his Heavystrong Dueling. And another one of those dark horses is LDS's Shay.

Yuya gasps to see Shay being announced, and the announcer remarks that his shocking victory over You Duel School"s Sora Perse is still very clearly in their minds. Shay also took his other duels with a one-sided victory, and the announcer wonders what kind of Duel he'll show them in Round Two. Tate is horrified, protesting that no matter how one looks at it, Shay went too far. Ally agrees, claiming that she bets that it's his fault that Sora is gone too. Frederick says that he's so angry that he's got the shivers. Yuya just murmurs Sora's name.

* * *

In the Fusion Dimension, Leo sits on his throne in front of his machine, asking if Sora wished to go to the Standard Dimension again. Sora replies that he does, as there are Xyz remnants there. Leo replies that he will grant that wish, and Sora thanks him politely. Leo explains that Sora will not be going alone this time, and nine of the blue-uniformed students guards step up: the Obelisk Force. Leo explains that finding the Xyz Duelists is only a secondary objective; their primary target is her. A hologram of Selena appears, and Sora gasps that it's Yuzu. Leo corrects him that it is Selena, and Sora asks in confusion why. Leo states that he has no need to know that. His mission is to retrieve Selena and return her to the Fusion Dimension; he is authorized to engage the local Duelists in combat to accomplish this, and he must bring Selena back.

* * *

Back in the Standard Dimension, _Shuzo_ reassures them that Sora will come back, and suggests that Yuya and Yuzu keep winning for him. Frederick agrees, reminding them that Sora only joined the Championship because Yuya was, and he mimics Sora's eyes and voice. Tate suggests that if they keep winning, Sora will be so frustrated that he'll have to show his face. Ally adds that Tate is still winning in the Youth Class as well, and _Shuzo_ declares that that settles it, telling Yuya, Yuzu and Tate to all win and do their best to frustrate Sora. Yoko muses that she would like Reed to aim for first place as well, and Yuya sweat drops in shock.


	43. Battle City

The announcer on the television declares that tomorrow's match will determine the Top 16 are shown on the screen: Nagi, Sun Shadow, Moon Shadow, Taka, Halil, Trout, Olga, Dennis Macfield, Reed, Carl, Bram, Ashley, Yuya, Gong, Yuzu , Ryuu , and Shay. She hopes that all of their competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow, and begins announcing the weather. In the Leo Corporation, Henrietta snaps her fingers to switch the screen off, and she turns to Reiji, commenting that it seems like it's finally happening. Reiji refuses to let it, stating that they will absolutely prevent it as he stares out over the city in the evening.

The next day, in the LDS Center Court, the current leading duelists stand behind Nico Smiley, save Shay and Ryuu , whose absence is noted by Yuya , Yuzu, and the three Knight of Duels students. Nico thanks the audience for waiting, for right now, a Battle Royal between all the duelists entered will now continue reminding everyone of the rules. The match will start at exactly noon, when Action Cards will be spread out, but this is the most important part: there are Pendulum Cards developed by Leo Corporation scattered around the city; competitors must find two of them and Duel.

Yuzu and _Shuzo_ realize that everyone will be able to Pendulum Summon, and Nico explains that the matches will be held under an Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards as the winnings. The winners will take the number of Pendulum Cards bet by the loser. In addition, the city will be divided into four areas by the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandary", competitors being free to battle in any of these four areas. Tate and Ally gasp that the entire city will be an Action Field, and Frederick gets an impressive bout of shivers. Nico states that there's only five minutes until the Battle Royal begins, and he asks the entrants to prepare their Duel Disks. Yuya, Yuzu, and Gong all ready their Duel Disks, which enter Battle Royal mode.

Nico orders the gate to open, and a section of the stadium rises up. _Selena_ watches from the outside, thinking that the Xyz Duelist must be in there. Everyone prepares themselves and Shay moves through LDS as Nico declares the start of the match and begins the Action Duel chant. Everyone finishes by yelling _"Duel!"_ and they dash out of the gates, Yuya, Yuzu, Reed, and the Shadow brothers leading the way as Yuya laughs happily, while the Action Cards scatter in four bunches.

* * *

Up in Declan's office, Henrietta comments on the city-wide Battle Royal, congratulating Reiji. Reiji explains that an alert of inter-dimensional invading Duelists would cause a mass panic, so instead they will release the current Top 16 and continuing the battle royal , and have them intercept the invaders.

Meanwhile, the ones who will actually intercept the invaders are the Top 8 of the Senior class , a plan made smoother by the fact that all of them , including Kev Ravenwood, are from LDS. Henrietta tells them that for the honor of LDS and the fate of their world, they are counting on them, and the Senior class respond in the affirmative.

Reiji nods, and then turns to Shay and Ryuu , telling them that they are to find Duelists with potential among the current top sixteen in the stadium, and to have them join the Lancers as emergency backup.

Shay asks if Declan doesn't want him to fight the enemy, and comments that he can't promise that, since he'll have no choice but to take part if the Senior Team get wiped out. Kev is derisive of Shay running his mouth despite being only Junior Youth class, and Shay leaves, telling them to do their best to stay alive and that includes Ryuu.  
Before Ryuu leaves he has Ryuu keep an eye on his brother.

* * *

The duelists are ounce again released into the city continuing the Battle Royal. This is a competition taking place in four battle zones, and Pendulum Cards are scattered around these Zones. At the Iceberg Zone, Yuzu and Gong duel against Halil and Olga respectively, both exchange students of LDS. Over at the Volcano Zone, Yuya faces off with Taka and Nagi from the Bandit Warrior Academy in a tough 1 on 2 match, in which the latter are determined to win back the reputation of their own school.

Ryuu checks his duel disk of everyone who has entered takeing note that the list is nearly doubled from last time but the current top 16 at this time are now Yuya , Ryuu , Yuzu , Gong , Sylvio , Shay , Dennis , Moon Shadow , Sun Shadow , Hokuto , Julia , Kit , Reed , Aura , Reiji and one other person that appears as unknown on his duel disk. He then taps on Yuya's name and sees that he is currently engaged on a 2v1 battle. He then rushes into the area and finding him in the Lava battlefield.

Finding Yuya in trouble he crashes the duel with a 2000 LP penalty. _"...Draw ! "_ and gets Summoner monk.  
He then checks the field , with his hand being lightpulsar dragon , Axe Dragonute, Red eyes darkness metal dragon , Burial from a different dimension and double summon.

Nagi has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Fujin the Break Storm Star" (10/3000/2200) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards.  
Taka has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Raijin the Great Volt Star" (10/3000/2200) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards.

Ryuu then summons Summoner Monk then through its effect by discarding burial from a different dimension a magic card he special summons the Lv 4 tuner Vylon Prism to synchro summon Stardust Spark Dragon then using the effect of Vylon Prism paying 500 LP leaving him with 1500 LP.  
Ryuu also plays Double summon to allow him to normal summon again and normal summons axe dragonute then banishing it for red-eyes darkness dragon and again useing its effect special summons lightpulsar dragon.

Ryuu then jumps onto the back of Stardust Spark dragon thinking its Attack will become 3500 due to the effect of Vylon Prism and even if they manage to pass it Stardust can still protect itself. Ryuu then declares battle attacking Fujin the Break Storm Star with Stardust Spark dragon using Shooting Blast.  
" During battle when a monster is equipped with Vylon Prism it gains 1000 ATK points " and deals 500 damage to Nagi.  
Ryuu then sets 2 cards Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force before ending his turn.

It is now Nagi's turn but he appears stunned a Synchro ? and finds no move he can do he ends his turn and the phase goes to Yuya who pendulum summons Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon , Entermate Sword Fish and Entermate Whip viper using Time and Stargazer magicians. He then switchs the attack and defence of Raijin the Great Volt Star makeing its attack 2200 then reducing it by 600 leaving it with 1600 ATK points. Yuya then attacks Raijin with Odd-eyes and deals 3200 damage to Taka , leaving him with 800 Lp and due to Ryuu's intervention Nagi with 3500 and blowing them off their feet with the attacks from Ryuu and Yuya.

Taka and Nagi then get frustrated as the duel now turns into a tag duel against Yuya and Ryuu. The 2 duelists then stumble and end their turn and it now gos back to Ryuu who special summons another Lv 6 monster useing the effect of red eyes and overlays it for Hieratic dragon king of atum and from its effect special summons galaxy eyes Proton dragon along with the monsters from last turn stardust spark and Red eyes.

 _" This guys deck is all dragons "_ Taka and Nagi then talk among themselves _" could he be ? "  
_ Ryuu then proceeds to defeat Taka before turning to Nagi who then cowers before him. _" Enough I give up "_ Nagi then drops the 4 pendulum cards and runs away.


	44. Dragon's Rage

Ryuu now joined with Yuya meets Shay at the Ancient Ruins Area. As they exchange questions with each other, they are suddenly attacked by the Knights of the Duel Disks members and blasted away. Furthermore, a Duelist who had previously gone missing appears again in front of them. The destinies and mysteries behind everything starts to move once more.  
While Shay and Sora fight fiercely , Yuya witnessed with his very own eyes the Knights of the Duel Disks being sealed away into cards. Unable to contain his emotions anymore , Yuya challenges the Obelisk Force Duelists. However, Yuya is cornered by the Obelisk Force's cowardly tactics, and gradually begins to lose himself...

At this point Ryuu tries to step in but Yuya blocks his path _" no , Ryuu this is my fight "  
_ In Ryuu's mind he wonders what has happened to his younger brother , when he pendulum summons , his eyes flick from the card to his Pendulum Zones, and he chants, _" Swing once again, pendulum of the soul ! Draw an arc of light across the aether ! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monster servants!" "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon " Dark Rebellion Dragon_ **( Lv 7 , 2400/2000 , Dark , Dragon/Effect | when this card is used to Xyz summon it is treated as a Xyz Monster. This card cannot be used as a Xyz material monster except for the special summon of a 'Dragon' Xyz monster.)** ,  
the 2 dragons then appears from the Summoning portal and roars. Ryuu who is watching now take not that Yuya has 2 Lv 7 dragons on the field.

Yuya then explains that when using Rebellion Dragon as a Xyz material it is treated as a Xyz monster Yuya then Xyz summons Odd-Eyes rebellion dragon chanting " _Dragon of dual-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 7 ! Dragon with eyes of rage ! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon ! "_ With a snarl, the new Dragon appears with 3000 ATK, causing powerful shockwaves to rock the area. The Obelisk Force gasp that these shockwaves can't be from the Standard Dimension.

Yuya explains that when "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" is Xyz Summoned using "Dark Rebellion Dragon" treated as Level 7, it can destroy all of his opponent's Level 7 or lower monsters and deal damage equal to their ATK. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" lets out a roar that destroys the three "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"s as they try to retreat, and the Obelisk Force all take 1000 damage, lowering the red-jeweled member to 1500 LP and his fellows to 3000.  
Yuya then explains that furthermore, by using an Overlay Unit, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" can attack equal to the number of times that monsters were destroyed this turn. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" absorbs one of its Overlay Units into its maw as Yuya explains that since three monsters were destroyed, he can attack all three of the Obelisk Force.  
The struts that make up the wings of "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" open up, generating energy beams to spread its wings, and Yuya tells it to get the Obelisk Force. "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" plunges its tusks into the ground and flies forwards, ripping up the road and attacking with "Sweeping Static Strike". "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" rips its tusks from the ground to strike the Obelisk Force, knocking them down and reducing their LP to zero.

The attack sends shockwaves across the area , Stardust the spirit of the Stardust Spark Dragon then calls to its master while shielding him _" master , are you ok ? "  
" Yes . but what of my brother "  
" you must bring him back "  
" How ? "  
" You know what to do. " _

Ryuu then gos to his brother and huggs him as he walks away screaming _" Yuya-kun , its over you have won "  
_ Yuya attempts to pull away from his brother who now held Yuya in place with a firm grip not letting him go and continues to call out to Yuya who then calms down and collapses.  
During this time Yuzu and Selena switches places and take off in separate directions. Selena goes to search for Shay and Yuzu searches for Yuya.  
A short time later Yuya awakens. Ryuu puts a hand on his brother's shoulder _" What happened ? "  
" I don't know all I felt that time during that duel was rage "  
" Let me see your deck "  
_

Inside Yuya's deck were several new cards _Dark rebellion dragon , Odd-eyes rebellion dragon , rune eyes pendulum dragon and beast eyes pendulum dragon._ Ryuu takes the 4 cards out and shows it to his brother.  
 _" Dark rebellion dragon , Odd-Eyes rebellion dragon "_ Yuya says out loud and wonders where they came from.  
 _" It seems your brother's powers has awakened again "_ respond Stardust to its master.  
 _" It will seem so Stardust "_


	45. Lancers - The Chosen Warriors ( season 2

The Battle Royal in the Arc League Championship continued on. However, many invaders from different dimensions came, throwing the tournament into chaos. Yuya and Yuzu were then each involved in new battles...

In order to prove to Celina the truth, Yuzu tries to approach Shay. However, standing before her way is Yuri, who received secret orders from Leo Akaba. While escaping from the overwhelming power of Yuri, Zuzu encounters Yugo, who resembles Yuya. On the other hand, Sora and Shay's Duel rages on, seemingly without an end. As the Duel reaches its climax, yet another new intrusion...

Selena escapes, holding a wounded Shay in her arms. However, they are being pursued by Sora and the Duelists from the Fusion Dimension. A 3-on-3 Duel involving Selena , Shay and the others begins, pushing the Battle Royal to an even higher climax. Meanwhile, Yuya, who has been searching for Yuzu together with Gong, meets Sora again. As he witnesses his once friend sealing people away into cards, he turns angrier and angrier.  
Yuya begins to feel powerless and gets frustrated " Duels are not meant to be used for power "  
He is then comforted by his brother to stay strong.

Shay continues to fight against the Obelisk Force despite his injuries, assisted by Sylvio and Gong who suddenly entered into the Duel. At the same time, Yuya Duels against Sora but was responded with ridicule. Despite eventually being able to convey his thoughts to Sora and make him change his mind slightly , however the buzzer goes off and everyone is to report back to LDS center court.  
Nico Smiley declaring over the intercom that the Battle Royal is over. Sora and Yuya land and slide across the ground. Gong calls out to both Yuya and Sora, and Yuya replies in kind to Gong, then he sees Selena , mistaking her for Yuzu.  
Aura stirs on Dennis's back, and she blanches to see Selena , calling her Yuzu and accusing her of messing around with other guys while seducing "Darling". Selena replies that she isn't Yuzu, much to Yuya's shock. He turns to Sora, asking where Yuzu is. Realizing that he's in trouble, Sora activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension.

Reiji's voice sounds out, explaining that he saw all of their Duels. The others look up to see him standing on a higher walkway, and Sylvio comments that Reiji came at a good time; Sylvio cleared out that Duel Academy bunch like Reiji asked him to. He comments that that makes him one of Reiji's Lancers now. Gong is confused by the term, and Sylvio explains that the Battle Royal was a selection exam for the Lancers. Yuya is shocked by this explanation, and he looks up at the impassive Reiji.

Yuya still somewhat confused on the term then turns to his brother.  
 _" Yuya-Kun you herd right , this event is to select people who will become duel soldiers for stranded the world we are now in , LDS Leo Duel School | Lance Defense Soldier and right now we all survived the test that makes us all lancers. This was also my destiny as well since that day father vanished. "  
" Ryuu ..? what do you mean since that day ? ... so you know about this since the beginning...? "  
_Ryuu then looks at his younger brother _" Yes , that day father vanished I was chosen as the first lancer though I was forbid to talk about it instead i was to introduce myself as a entertainment duelist that used Dragon cards working with LDS and You Show , a transfer student to LDS. "_

Ryuu then sighs _" in the end we will all be used in some way , each one of us plays a part in this battle. This also means that from the start Fusion will attack us one day and seeing what has transpired the past few days and the start of this Battle Royal it has. Today we were released into the city along with the pro and senior duelists but all of them were wiped out save for one person and me. "  
_

Gong asks "Wiped out" and Sylvio states that that was why Sylvio was sent out. Reiji declares that just as he expected, they succeeded in repelling Duel Academy. They are truly their anti-Duel Academy warriors, and they have shown power worthy of the title "Lancers".  
 _" Stop messing around ! "_ Yuya yells. For something like that, Reed and Trout, and everyone were turned into cards. He remembers seeing Reed and Trout being sealed into cards , and sadly whispers that Yuzu was as well , and me growing up alone feeling like my brother had abandoned me... before beginning to cry.  
Aura whispers, _"Darling"_ and Selena looks at Yuya sadly.

Yuya sobs that it is Declan's fault for what happened to Zuzu and the others. Celina speaks up; claiming that Declan is not at fault; if Zuzu was defeated by Duel Academy then the fault is hers. Gong asks her what she means, and before that, who is she? Celina introduces herself, explaining that she is a Duelist of Duel Academy. Sylvio is immediately suspicious of Celina, asking if that means that she's the enemy. Dennis sadly laments to himself that Celina had to go ahead and say it. He was planning to bring her back to Duel Academy after things had calmed down, but now that doesn't look like it'll be possible. Sylvio asks why the enemy is with them, and wearing Zuzu Boyle's clothes too. He asks if Celina is a spy, sent to gather information while disguised as Zuzu Boyle, and he decides that that's got to be it. Moon steps in front of Celina, and Sylvio angrily asks him why he's getting in Sylvio's way and protecting the enemy. Moon stiffly replies that it's by the orders of his client, and Sylvio asks him what he's talking about. Declan declares that Celina isn't a spy, but she was chased here by Duel Academy. Celina confirms it, explaining that the Obelisk Force came here chasing after her. She's certain that Zuzu was mistaken for her and… "Mistaken for you?" Gong asks. Aura asks why Zuzu and Celina even switched clothes in the first place. Moon steps aside as Celina explains that it was in order to meet with Shay. Everyone looks at Shay, as Celina explains that Zuzu had told her to go to Shay in person and ask exactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension. That's why Zuzu went out as bait, in order to draw the Obelisk Force away from her. Yuya gasps that she can't mean… Declan muses that he sees, so that's what it was. He adjusts his glasses, stating that they all won and survived, and what they need is that strength. Yuya begins clenching his fists as Declan continues by claiming that instead of mourning those who were defeated, they should be proud that they have overcome such strong Duelists. Yuya yells at Declan to shut up, and mutters that if he hadn't had them fight, then Zuzu… He cuts off his sentence and yells at Declan to give everyone back, launching a punch. Declan catches the younger boy's fist with ease, and he tells Yuya that if he calls himself a Duelist, then he should express his anger not through his fists, but through his Duels. He throws Yuya backwards, and Yuya replies that he will. For Zuzu and all of their comrades who were sealed in cards, he'll make Declan grovel. Declan adjusts his glasses, replying that it's fine by him. If he loses, he'll repent until Yuya is satisfied.

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Henrietta Akaba and Riley Akaba, the latter holding his Youth League trophy, ascend on the lift to where Claude is waiting. When she sees Declan on the main screen, Henrietta runs forwards, asking why Declan is there, but she is cut off by Declan explaining to Yuya and the others that they are not aware of their true mission yet, nor why he decided to create the Lancers. He explains that the Lancers were created to save their home from the same tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension. Raising his hand, he declares the activation of the Action Field "Neo Heartland City". Heartland City materializes around the assembled group, and Celina is the first to recognize it. Shay confirms it, his…their…and Yuya gasps, before Shay yells, "Homeland!" Yuya hangs his head as Declan asks Shay to accept Zuzu Boyle's wish and tell them exactly what happened in Heartland. But Shay closes his eyes and tightens his mouth, refusing to answer, and Declan muses that it seems like he's stirred up some indescribable disgrace. Then he will say it, and he explains that just as the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy attacked the Junior Duelists in the Battle Royal, they did the same to the Xyz Dimension. Yuya interrupts, begging Declan to stop. He hugs himself, begging Declan to please stop and walks forwards, prompting cries from Gong and Aura. Ignoring Yuya's pleas, Declan explains that by the time Duel Academy came here, they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension… Yuya finally yells at Declan to stop, and Yuto speaks alongside him as they yell that they won't let Declan say another word. Yuya declares that he'll beat Declan now and make him repent, and both of them yell, "Duel!"

Yuya again loses to Reiji , the shockwave blasts Yuya backwards , and he screams as his LP falls to zero. The devastated "Neo Heartland City" dissolves, and both Aura and Gong react with shock and sadness to Yuya's loss. Declan reminds Yuya that like he said, Yuya is naive. He can't save Zuzu Boyle as he is, but he still has great hopes for Yuya.  
He tells the rest of the Lancers who survived the Battle Royal Ryuu, Selena, Gong, Shay, Sylvio, Dennis, and Moon explaining that the same applies to them. Their knowledge of Pendulum Summoning have surpassed LDS's current top team, which is why he's chosen them to become Lancers and cross dimensions with him. Gong asks, "Cross dimensions", and Declan nods. Declan turns and he walks away, contacting Claude and asking him if he recorded the data from the Duel. Claude confirms that he did, and Declan congratulates him. Yuya laments that he can't carry on like this, and he has to get stronger, stronger than he is now, in order to save Yuzu. With tears pouring down his face, Yuya screams Yuzu's name.


	46. The Synchro Dimension - Neo Domino City

Yuya decides, that as a Duelist and as a member of the Lancers, that he would save Yuzu at all costs. At the same time, Reiji's mother - Henrietta announces to the whole city of the cancellation of the Arc League Championship tournament, as well as the fact that invaders from different dimensions do exist. The city is flooded with well wishes for the chosen Lancers.  
Despite Yuya having made his resolution to fight, his mother Yoko, knowing fully well what her son is really thinking, challenges him to a Duel. Through his duel with his mother Yoko, Yuya learns of the legacy that his father Yusho has left behind - that is, a fiery passion towards dueling. Fully determined to battle against the different dimensions, Yuya makes a promise with his mother to save Yuzu and Sora! Yoko presents her 2 sons with a magic card "Smile World' telling them to remember 'A Duel Filled With Smiles.' Yoko also tells Ryuu to watch over his younger brother.

The day of departure comes. To all the Lancers' surprise, Reiji announces a completely unexpected destination for this trip ! Synchro Dimension and that Reira and Yuto is also going.  
Reiji then explains their objective is to forge an alliance to that world. Ryuu who feels a strong connection to the Spirit world knows the name given to the would be allies so he spoke up  
 _" The allies we speak of are called Signers , they should use cards that resemble these "_ showing them the six cards

 _Stardust Spark Dragon_  
 _Hot Red Dragon Archfiend_  
 _Black Rose Moonlight Dragon_  
 _Ancient Pixie Dragon_  
 _Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon_  
 _Power Tool Mecha Dragon_

 _" So they will be our key to finding them , these cards are our bonds and the ones that will link us to the Signers. "  
_ Ryuu keeps Stardust Spark Dragon for himself , Yuya gets Hot Red Dragon Archfiend , Selena gets Black Rose Moonlight Dragon , Gong gets Power tool Mecha Dragon , Shay gets Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon ,  
Sylvio gets Ancient Pixie Dragon.

 _" May the spirits guide us "_ Ryuu finally says. Reiji then gives each of the Lancers a card. Activateing their duel disks the lancers travel to the Synchro Dimension.

* * *

Neo Domino City...

Some time after Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki fraught to protect the world A new form of dueling, called Rideing Duel exists developed by KaibaCorp, Duels are now taking place also on motorcycles called Duel Runners or D-Wheel for short. While regular dueling still exists, Rideing Duels have become a popular form of entertainment for spectators, who watch them in specially designed stadiums.  
Neo Domino is still not without its problems several years ago Yusei fraught to save the world from the Dark Signers , then again to save the future of New Domino from Yliaster's schemes. Yusei is now a researcher remaining in Neo Domino to protect the city while the rest of 5ds go their separate ways.

The day before team 5ds went their separate ways Yusei had decided to throw a dinner party. Crow was anxious about something. Yusei then suggested that they and the rest of Team 5D's get together for a meal, since they hadn't seen in other in a while. Crow agreed and offered to hand out the invitations. Akiza was considering studying medicine in college abroad shortly, before she received her invitation to the meal. Yusei received a phone call from Akiza's parents, seeking consultation on what Akiza should do after she graduates. Crow was constantly followed by a man, who insisted Crow was destined for bigger things than being a highway patroller. Crow then received an invitation to join a Dueling league. Before leaving for the meal, Leo and Luna received mail from their parents, who wanted them to all live together outside New Domino City. Yusei bought the food for the meal and also received an invitation to join the IFS Duel League.

During the party, Jack challenges Yusei to a duel to regain his former title to which Yusei himself accepts. Despite a valiant effort on Jack's part, Yusei defeats Jack, who decides to leave New Domino to pursue his own future. The night before everyone goes their separate ways, Yusei shares one last moment with Akiza, who is trying to confess to him her feelings before they leave each other. Yusei takes her hand, and the two stare into each other's eyes intimately. Yusei decides to stay in New Domino to protect it, as he says farewell to Akiza, who has decided to study medicine abroad, Crow, who has decided to leave to return to Dueling, and to Leo and Luna, who are leaving to live with their parents. With one last ride together, the Crimson Dragon appears and removes all the Signer marks, allowing the heroes, including Yusei, to move on to their respective futures without the heavy destiny of protecting the world.

* * *

Several years had passed since Team 5ds defeated Yliaster preventing the destruction of the world.

Yusei Fudo is now 20 and a researcher and Scientist makeing the program known as Fortune to power Neo Domino City. He also becomes the bond keeping the hearts of Team 5ds together as a result of the duel he had with Jack.

Jack now 21 , having received an invitation from the Ride Ace Dueling league, is prompted into becoming the World King. Therefore he goes around and defeats the best duelists he could think of such as Grieger, Sherry, and Kalin. Soon after, he finds and challenges Yusei to a duel which the latter accepts. Despite attacking relentlessly and summoning strong monsters such as Exploder Dragonwing and even his most powerful card, Red Nova Dragon , Jack eventually loses to Yusei. Jack seeks to one day to defeat Yusei. Jack leaves Neo Domino where he later becomes the world king.

Akiza Izayoi now 18 a doctor at Neo Domino city, she often reflects on the time together with Team 5ds and often uses that experience to give her strength on her new career

Leo now 13 and is a Pro Turbo duelist and living with his sister Luna also the same age.

Crow now 19 for a time he work as a Neo Domino police but after watching Jack and Yusei duel he decides to become a pro duelist leaving the city.

Yeager is now the elected official mayor of the city for the first time Mina and Trudge continue to work at the city hall.

* * *

That nite Yusei also hears a voice about a old prophesy from the spirit world coming from his cards as he was one of the signers years ago. The same thing amoung the other Singers , Yusei then makes a call to his friends asking them if they all herd the same thing. His friends all respond with a yes.

 _( It has only been a few years since we defeated Z-One and saving the world , but i cannot stop to think that something will again threaten this world based on what i see in the vision i had , but what does it mean ? )_  
Thought Yusei as he was riding his red Duel Runner for the first time again after soo many years.


	47. the divided city

" The D-Wheel (Duel Runner). The next evolution of the Duel Disk, this machine goes full throttle in a Riding (Turbo) Duel. Overflowing with speed and thrill this is the ultimate show and symbol of freedom. "

Yuya and the rest of the Lancers Ryuu, Selena, Gong, Shay, Sylvio, Dennis, Reira , Yuto , and Moon Shadow, then enter the Synchro Dimension. Upon arrival Yuya takes note that only Sylvio , Celina and Riley are around him. Almost immediately , they are surrounded by Security.

Guided by the spirit of the Stardust Spark Dragon Ryuu proceeds to seek out its double.  
" master be discreet , think like an assassin " Stardust then tells its master  
" Why Stardust ? "  
" Because it will seem that our target is a scientist and researcher for this city , I sense traces of my own spirit in him. "  
" I see do we have a name ? "  
" Yusei Fudo "

The next day Yusei was working on another project and keeping the lifeline of the city running, then his arm begin to glow and he pulls up his sleeve there was the signer mark just where it was years ago when he fraught the dark signers years ago. Yusei attempts to cover it and runs outside.  
On one of the building's roof was a person a young male around 16 years old and has a black leather jacket on and a white v-neck shirt underneath, he also has the same color pants and three interconnecting belts and wearing black boots and finger-less gloves.

The person then turns and looks down at Yusei, his eyes are a icy blue color, he then takes note of the glow on Yusei's arm and thinks ( " so this is one of the signers " ) Yusei remains silent and watches him as the mysterious person then turned and walks away.  
Yusei then goes to the garage and there he finds Jack, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna. Then soon after the questions begin " I thought the city was saved, Why are these marks appearing on us again ? " shouted Jack. Yusei calms him down " listen you guys , I do not know what this means but lately I been hearing voices of spirits , and earlier today i saw someone he has a air of mystery on him and he just stood there and walks away, The spirits don't lie Jack "

Crow then responds " then we have another target it seems. " The others then look at Crow as Yusei responds " I did not feel anything evil about him, It feels like he is here for a mission. he may be able to explain to us what is going to happen. "

" Yeah sure, or maybe he's an invader trying to destroy us ! " shouted Crow. " If he was an invader, don't you think that he should have attacked Yusei than just watching him ?" stated Akiza. "Whatever the reason is, all I know is that something is coming, and we may need this guys help in the process!" said Yusei to his friends..

Yusei, Crow, Jack and Akiza then got on their duel runners and started to look for this person of interest. Leo and Luna stayed behind as a request from Yusei for their safety as the are the youngest in the group.

Yusei , Jack , Crow and Akiza then split up and started the search separate so they can cover more ground. Soon later Jack noticed another Duel runner ahead of him and attempts to catch up with it. The person ahead of him looks back over his shoulder taking note of someone following he then speeds up his runner.  
" playing a game of speed now are we ? " thought Jack as he press hard on the accelerator trying to get ahead of the other duel runner, but soon loses track of the person he was following..

The mystery Duel runner then cuts in front of Crow after making the getaway form Jack. Crow also attempts to catch him forming a plan to cut off the rider as he was looking as his GPS on his runner and calling the others " he is heading to the city square " , The other Signers use this to their advantage and attempt to cut off routes to escape for the mystery D-Wheel taping him at the city square.

With all cut off routes cut off the 4 riders Yusei , Jack , Crow and Akiza got off their duel runners and approached the mystery male who had appeared in their city.  
" who are you " Jack then asks  
" Lets find someplace more quiet to talk about this "  
Yusei then suggest they head back to their garage.

There the male introduces himself as Ryuu Sakaki , a Lancer from another world who has came here to help defend this world from the enemy , and that there are several others with him. Ryuu then asks if there are any other strange events that occurred.  
Yusei then muses about it now that the topic was brought up by Ryuu. An event that happened not that long ago maybe a few years back someone who calls himself king has taken over the city. He has kicked out Yeager and taken over Security. Everyone is separated between tops and Commons. Those who resisted were sent underground. They also used a tech that none of us ever seen that created mass during duels. It has not spread to here yet since we are in the satellite a small area often overlooked.  
Jack then chimes in " they also started this Friendship cup thing "

" Friendship cup ? "

" A ounce a month tournament but all they did is soil Jack's name using it " Yusei then responds.  
" how so ? "  
" The person who loses will get sent underground , they are using duels for power there in the main part of the city people are divided to tops and commons they say this league is meant to unite the city but is anything but in the city there are clones who claim to be us and soil my name , they just uprooted everything we had fraught for. " remarks Jack

" So its settled we all enter the Friendship cup "


	48. City Scape

Crow then chimes in _" but the Friendship Cup will not happen for another month. "_  
" _So what do we do now ? "_ Ryuu then asks.  
 _" There is nothing we can do its the tops calling the shots now so I escaped here called the satellite sector shortly after it happened "_ Yusei then responds.  
 _" So we just wait ? "_ replies Ryuu sounding a bit annoyed , but he cannot confirm that Yusei is indeed the carrier of one of the Signer Dragons so the only way to do that is to duel him.

Yusei accepts the challenge while his friends then ask him _" are you sure about this ? we do not even know who he is other than his name. "  
_ Yusei tells his friends that its ok and that he is not afraid of the new guy. He then brings out his signature monster Stardust Dragon turns later when Ryuu brings out Stardust Spark Dragon on the second turn through the effect of Summoner Monk and the tuner monster Vylon Prism on the second turn.  
The signer mark on Yusei's arm then glows confirming that he is indeed a signer. In the end Ryuu loses to Yusei when he summons Shooting Star Dragon. Due to the duel a bond is formed between Yusei and Ryuu.

Ryuu then decides to look around the city thinking about the other Lancers and regrouping with them. Yusei then warns Ryuu to avoid all contact with Topps.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city Yuzu lies with her eyes closed, as a voice calls out to her, asking if she's okay. She opens her eyes to see Yugo leaning over her, asking if she's okay. Startled by his close proximity, Yuzu squeals and sits up, shoving Yugo off her and knocking him down the hill into his Duel Runner, knocking the machine over. Yugo mutters that even when he tries to make sure she's okay, before yelling, _" Are you kidding me ?! "_ Yuzu just blinks in surprise.

Evening has fallen by the time Yugo finishes working on his Runner, which seems undamaged, and he tells Yuzu to be careful with it, since he went through a lot to build it. Yuzu asks where they are, and Yugo explains that they're in Neo Domino City, his hometown, a massive expanse of city blocks over the ocean.  
Yuzu asks about the Battle Royal, and Yugo asks what it is. Yuzu begins to explain about the Junior Youth Championship, but then she remembers being attacked by Yuri, and him being teleported away by her bracelet. Then, Yugo showed up, and she remembers him hugging her and calling her Rin.

After that, they were teleported together. Then Yuzu remembers Yuya talking about Yugo, another person who looks like him. She sees Yuya's image superimposed over Yugo, and she asks Yugo if he's Yugo. Yugo is pleased that Yuzu appears to have got his name right, but then she asks if he's associated with the Fusion Dimension, and he angrily snaps, asking what Fusion is; his name is Yugo, and he tells Yuzu not to get it wrong..  
He turns away in a huff, remarking that Yuzu isn't Rin after all; Rin wouldn't get his name wrong. Yuzu recovers from her fear at Yugo's outburst, and she remembers Yuri mentioning Lulu and Rin. She mentions that Yuri kidnapped Ruri and Rin, and Yugo asks if she met the guy who kidnapped Rin.

Yuzu explains that she was Dueling Yuri before Yugo arrived, and Yugo asks where the Duelist is. Yuzu admits that she doesn't know; the Duelist from Duel Academy disappeared, and after that, Yugo showed up. Yugo asks how the Duelist disappeared, and Yuzu explained that it was because of her bracelet. She explains that it's not the first time that her bracelet has glowed in that manner. It glows whenever she's with someone who looks like Yuya, and she remembers her first encounter with Yuto, explaining that it stops glowing, the person disappears, and then Yuya arrives, which was why she'd been sure that Yuya had arrived when Yugo did. She muses that after that, her bracelet glowed and she found herself here. This isn't Paradise City, right? Yugo points out that he told her that it's Neo Domino City, didn't he? It's the city that he grew up in; a different dimension from the Standard Dimension that Yuzu is from.

Yuzu is shocked to find that she was warped across dimensions, and Yugo explains that he's been warped tons of times, so he knows what he's talking about, although he's just returning to his hometown this time. He takes out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, admitting that the first time that he was warped was when Rin was taken. He explains that before that, Rin had a feeling that someone had been following her, so Yugo kept his guard up to protect her , but Rin was captured.

Yugo then remarks the first time he was warped he was taken to Heartland. Yuzu asks if Yugo means the Xyz Dimension as she sits on the hillside with him , and he confirms it , admitting that he's still not sure why he was teleported there. He explains that he started searching everywhere, thinking that Rin might have been somewhere in the desolate city. Yugo remembers stopping, calling out for Rin, but to no avail. Then he saw Yuto, and he yelled at Yuto that he'd found him; Yuto had better not even think about running. Yuto asked if Yugo is with Duel Academy and Fusion, confusing Yugo, who angrily told Yuto that he was Yugo, and he wasn't leaving until he'd beaten Yuto to a pulp. He activated his Duel Disk, and Yuto did the same, snarling that Yugo is with Fusion. Ramping off the building, Yugo told Yuto to listen when people talk, and they began a Duel.


	49. Vs Duel chaser

Zuzu asks who it was, and Yugo explains that it was an Xyz user with the same face as him; so to get Rin back from him… Zuzu tells him that he's wrong; that was Yuto. She explains that Yuto is trying to save someone, who was kidnapped in the Xyz Dimension; Yuto wouldn't take someone precious to Yugo. _"Someone precious?!"_ Yugo yelps, blushing. Zuzu points out that Rin is his girlfriend, isn't she? Yugo frantically protests, explaining that Rin is just his childhood friend, rambling that they can't be boyfriend and girlfriend because they haven't done anything yet…

Zuzu asks why he was in Heartland, and Yugo holds up "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", explaining that it led him on the chase, and must have felt his desire to save Rin. They realize in shock that if this is the case, then the Duelist that kidnapped Rin may have been there. And sure enough, as a flashbacks shows Yugo and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" facing off against Yuto and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Yuri is shown around a corner, smiling evily. Yugo asks in horror if he made a mistake, and Zuzu admits that the Duelist from Duel Academy does look a lot like Yuto, in addition to Yugo and Yuya. She points out that just like Yuya shows up when she's with Yuto, Yugo showed up when Yuri was about to capture her. It may not be a coincidence. She theorizes that those with the same face may be drawn to one another.

Yugo remembers Yuya interfering in his Duel with Yuto, realizing that now that he thinks about it, Yuya had the same face as him too. He tries to call it a coincidence, but Zuzu reminds him that he isn't the only one with people that look like him. Yugo sees Rin superimposed over Zuzu's face, and she explains that just like Yugo, Zuzu has three people that look like her; two in addition to Rin; Lulu and Celina. Yugo asks who Celina is, and she explains that she's from the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy, like the Duelist who kidnapped Rin.

Zuzu explains that the world is divided into four different dimensions; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. The Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy plans to unite the dimensions; going as far as to go to war. He asks if Celina is Yuri's comrade, and Zuzu admits that she is, but is now being chased by Duel Academy. Yugo asks why, and Zuzu explains that the Professor, the highest authority at Duel Academy, plans to gather those that look like Lulu, Rin, and Zuzu; so it must be the same with Celina. She doesn't know why the Professor plans to gather them, nor why she and the other girls look alike, or why Yugo and his counterparts look alike.

Yugo gets up, commenting that in any case, Rin is at this Duel Academy. He puts her hands on her shoulders, saying, "Let's go!" Zuzu asks where, and Yugo explains that it's obvious; they'll bust into Duel Academy and get Rin out. Zuzu asks how, and Yugo holds up her wrist, saying that they'll use her bracelet. Zuzu reminds him that she told him that it only works when she's with someone who looks like Yuya and Yuya comes running over. She gets up and walks away, and Yugo suggests that they go and get Yuya, but Zuzu sadly states that that's impossible, since Yuya…Yuya isn't here. She turns around and she begins to sob, sinking to her knees and crying into her hands. Yugo awkwardly stands up and pats his jumpsuit, handing Zuzu a handkerchief. He apologizes, admitting that it was his fault. Zuzu takes it and thanks him, drying her eyes. She explains that if she could cross dimensions whenever she liked with her bracelet, then she'd love to go back now; to Yuya, to her father, to everyone. She sees Yuya and Skip in the sky, along with Gong, Tate, Ally and Frederick. She asks if Yugo can do something with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and Yugo admits that he can't control it either. He apologizes profusely, explaining that he just says what's on his mind without thinking, something that Rin tells him off about. She's always telling him not to do this, not to do that… Zuzu giggles, commenting that Rin is like Yugo's mother. Yugo agrees, though he admits that he doesn't know what that's like since he and Rin never knew their mothers. Zuzu is surprised by the statement.

And then suddenly they hear a scream. Both Zuzu and Yugo turn to see a child tottering towards Yugo's Duel Runner, but the boy's mother, a woman dressed in expensive clothes, quickly grabs him, scolding him and asking what would happen if he got sick. Yugo yells that this is bad, and he runs down to his Duel Runner. Zuzu calls after him, asking what's going on. Yugo frantically enters a command in his Duel Runner, withdrawing a white and pink helmet that he throws to Zuzu. He tells her to put it on. The woman is approached by two stocky men in suits, who asks her what's wrong. The woman gasps that there are Commons over there, and the two men turn towards Yugo and Zuzu, asking if they're Commons, claiming that these villa areas are exclusive to Topsiders. Yugo tells Zuzu to get on, and when she asks why, he angrily yells at Zuzu to just get on quick. Yugo starts up his Duel Runner, speeding towards another man that tries to block their way. He dodges just in time, and yells at the stocky men to call Sector Security.

As they drive along a highway, Yuzu asks why they had to leave so suddenly. Yugo explains that they were in an area of villas that are reserved for the Topsiders. The term confuses Zuzu, and Yugo explains that the Topsiders are the residents of New Domino City with wealth and power – successful people of the highest class. Zuzu is surprised, and as they cross into a tunnel, Yugo explains that New Domino City is a society of free competition; winners get everything, and losers lose everything. Zuzu protests that it can't be, and Yugo comments that that's just competition. Winners are called Topsiders, and they monopolize 99% of New Domino City's wealth, despite being only 1% of the entire population. They emerge into a brightly lit city block, skyscrapers and lights reminiscent of Heartland prior to its destruction all around them. Zuzu marvels at the lit cityscape, calling it pretty. Yugo agrees that it's amazing and wonders how much wealth is in the skyline, but then tells Zuzu to look down below. Zuzu gasps to see the brick buildings that make up the slums and Yugo explains that the other 99% of New Domino City live down there; the losers of the competitive society of New Domino City. That's the true hometown that he grew up in. He explains that the Topsiders call them Commons, and while they're treated as equals on the surface, in their hearts, they're scorned as losers. He remembers Dueling with Rin in their childhood, stating that no matter what, they're not losers. He remembers Synchro Summoning "Hi-Speedroid Kendama", and Rin Summoning "Lucky Pied Piper". Yugo explains that if New Domino City's competitive society is based on merit, then they just have to keep winning with their own strength. He and Rin had their hearts set on that, so they polished their Dueling skills since they were kids.

Yugo explains that someone from the orphanage that he grew up in made his debut, and he tells Zuzu to look up. She sees a blonde man in a white coat plastered all over the billboards – the Duel King (Master of Faster in the dub), Jack Atlas. He explains that he's the first Duel King from the Commons, and rose to the top by winning the Friendship Cup, the largest Duel tournament in New Domino City, becoming the hero of the Commons. If Jack could do it, there was no way that he and Rin couldn't, so Yugo and Rin polished their skills in hopes of participating in the Friendship Cup and Dueling Jack one day. Zuzu is touched by this, and as they drive through the skyscrapers, Yugo explains that he and Rin built this Duel Runner together, so that they could have a Turbo Duel with Jack. Zuzu asks, Turbo Duel?

And then a voice rings out behind them, telling the Duel Runner in front to stop at once. The speaker, a police officer riding his own Duel Runner explains that this is Sector Security speaking. Yugo curses, realizing that the Topsiders from earlier must have made a report. He accelerates, speeding down the highway with the officer in pursuit. Zuzu asks if it's okay to keep going; since that's a police officer behind them. Yugo scoffs that the officer is just a dog of the Topsiders, who have been treating the Commons as thorns in their side recently. She points out that even if Yugo runs… Yugo tells her that if they're caught, they'll be sent to the Facility, and he explains that the fact is that they trespassed in a Topsiders-exclusive area, so they're probably wanted for inflicting bodily harm to the residents. Zuzu protests that they can't just do that, and Yugo replies that they can and they will; it's the same whether it's the Topsiders or Sector Security

In Sector Security Headquarters, one of the technicians explains that the escaping Duel Runner is currently on Highway Number 8, and Duel Chaser 227 is in pursuit. She explains that it seems that the Duel Runner has not abided by the order to stop, requesting permission for coercive enforcement. The Director of Sector Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard, granting them permission to enforce a Duel. He calmly orders them to restrain anyone who defies Sector Security immediately. The Duel Chaser replies that it's understood, and declares, "Coercive enforcement, commence." He sets on the Field Spell Card, "Speed World - Neo". His Duel Runner declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby," and a purple pulse of light spreads across the sky. Yugo's Duel Runner performs the same declaration, much to Zuzu's confusion, and Yugo explains that they've forced a Duel; if they lose, they'll be arrested. Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and the Commons cheer that it's a Duel. The pillars splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice repeatedly declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once." Zuzu watches the other vehicles leave the route, and Yugo asks Zuzu for her name, having not yet done so, and she tells him that it's Zuzu Boyle. Yugo tells her to hold on tight; he'll show her what a Turbo Duel is all about. He and Duel Chaser 227 speed down the road, turning onto one of the spread-out roads eventually declaring, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!"


	50. Riding Duel : Acceleration !

In the Sector Security Headquarters, the technician declares that the deployment of "Speed World - Neo" is complete, and the escaping Duel Runner is now under the management of "Speed World - Neo". She explains to the Director that Duel Chaser 227 has commenced the Duel. The Director asks her what the course is, and the technician replies that it's from the Topsiders villa district to New Domino City central, Route STC06. The Director mutters, "Excellent," and moves a black pawn to meet the white pawn.

On the highway, Zuzu remains perched on the back of Yugo's Duel Runner, watching the pursing Duel Chaser. Yugo states that he's taking the first move and declares his turn, Summoning "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" from his hand. Then, since he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" from his hand, which unfolds from a dragonfly-like form into its robot form. Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Taketemborg" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice", chanting, "Demonic sword in the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all our enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Zuzu looks up at "Kendama", surprised to see a Synchro Summon. Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama"; banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to the Duel Chaser. "Kendama" fires a blue beam from its tip, reducing Duel Chaser 227 to 3500 LP. Cheering at inflicting the first damage, Yugo Sets a card to end his turn.

Both Turbo Duelists begin accelerating, terrifying poor Zuzu, who screams as she holds on tightly. She asks Yugo if he's really going to Duel while driving like this, and he replies that of course he is. "N-No way!" Zuzu protests, with tears in her eyes. Yugo swerves to keep ahead of the Duel Chaser, and Zuzu protests that it would be better if Yugo Dueled off the Duel Runner. She sees a helicopter rise up beside them, and Yugo mutters that it's here. A woman in a cowgirl outfit holding a microphone bids good evening to everyone in New Domino, introducing herself as the top reporter from Top City TV, Melissa Trail. She looks at the cameraman beside her, explaining that tonight, they present them a Turbo Duel, a breath-taking chase that's sure to stir excitement in their hearts. In the Director's office, an officer contacts him, explaining that a broadcasting helicopter has appeared in the sky above "Speed World". The Director chuckles, commenting that the Topsiders must really hate their monotonous lives, but admits that there's no helping it. There may be a slight diversion, but he orders them to divert their route from STC06 to 11. More road-pillars rise from the ground and deploy, and signs appear on the Solid Vision bars warning of a sharp left turn 300 meters ahead. Yugo mutters that they're at it again, and he quickly turns down the route with Duel Chaser 227 in hot pursuit. Melissa narrates the Duel so far; the star of Sector Security, a Duel Chaser, as well as a couple of fleeing fugitives. The citizens of New Domino City watch, from the Topsiders in their luxurious homes and bars, to the Commons in an underground stadium, as Melissa explains that the Duel Chaser has been snatched of the upper hand after taking 500 damage. She wonders who the match will go to, how the chase will turn out. She promises to deliver the best entertainment to everyone.

Yugo tells Duel Chaser 227 to come at him, since the crowd is pumped and he's raring to go. The Duel Chaser scoffs and replies that he has a Turbo Duel arrest rate of 100%, so there's no way that he'll lose to a rat like Yugo. Yugo isn't impressed, but the Duel Chaser ignores him, declaring his turn and drawing. He Summons "Jutte Fighter" from his hand. Then, since his opponent controls a Synchro Monster, he can Special Summon "Sasumata Gardna" from his hand in Defense Position by reducing the ATK of one of those monsters by 500. The ATK of "Kendama" falls to 1700 and "Sasumata Gardna" appears on the field. Duel Chaser 227 tunes the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" with the Level 2 "Jutte Fighter" and chants, "A chase to the ends of hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Goyo Chaser!" Zuzu observes that the Duel Chaser Synchro Summoned too, so this really must be the Synchro Dimension. Duel Chaser 227 attacks "Kendama" with "Goyo Chaser", destroying it and reducing Yugo to 3800 LP. Melissa Claire narrates the move, and the Director comments that there's more. He moves another white pawn forwards, ordering the activation of the effect of "Goyo Chaser". 227 reveals the effect – monsters destroyed in battle with "Goyo Chaser" are Special Summoned to his side of the field with their ATK halved. "Kendama" is revived on 227's side of the field, its ATK falling to 1100. Yugo is shocked by the effect, and the Director moves a white knight out of the line, ordering a direct attack. Yugo complains that the Duel Chaser using his monster is dirty, but it does him no good, as "Kendama" attacks directly, reducing him to 2700 LP. Melissa calls it super-effective, and the Topsiders respond with approval. Yugo gets his Duel Runner back under control, and Zuzu asks if he's okay. Yugo chuckles, commenting that this just got interesting. Duel Chaser 227 Sets a card, ending his turn. In his office, the Director asks that there should be two turns left, correct? He orders a team of Sector Security patrols to be assembled at Point 5 of Town District D to finish this in that area. The Director also orders the citywide alert level be raised to 5 to ensure that the Commons watching the broadcast don't make any odd movements. Melissa comments that neither Duelist is giving in, and wonders how Yugo will counterattack on the next turn.

Declaring that he's going full throttle, Yugo declares his turn and draws. He draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" and adds it to his hand, which contains "Speedroid Razorrang" and "Speedroid Ohajikid", the latter of which he Summons. He explains that during the turn that it's successfully Summoned, it can use a Tuner monster in his opponent's Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, crowing that he'll use the Duel Chaser's monster too. Reviving "Jutte Fighter", Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Ohajikid" with the Level 2 "Jutte Fighter", chanting, "Synchro Summon! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword's dance! Come forth! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" He declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Kendama" with "Chanbara". Yugo explains that "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK when it attacks, and "Chanabara" increases to 2100 ATK, before destroying "Kendama" and reducing 227 to 2500 LP. Yugo adds that "Chanbara" can attack twice per Battle Phase, and "Chanbara" attacks again, increasing to 2200 ATK and destroying "Goyo Chaser', reducing 227 to 2200 LP. Yugo cheers happily, and Melissa comments that Yugo's successive attacks have dealt repeated damage to the Duel Chaser, and while the Commons cheer, the Topsiders aren't pleased. The Director scoffs, returning a white knight to its starting place, noting that unfortunately, he's three steps ahead of them. Duel Chaser 227 mirrors the move by activating his Trap Card, "Descending Lost Star", which will revive a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Goyo Chaser" is revived, and 227 explains that its effects will be negated, its Level reduced by one, to 4, its DEF reduced to zero, and its battle position unable to be changed. Melissa tells the audience to feast their eyes on this; "Goyo Chaser" has returned to the Duel Chaser. Yugo ends his turn, and Melissa declares that for Yugo to have cornered the Duel Chaser up to this point, his skills must be worthy of praise. The remark amuses the Director, who comments that he's surprised to hear that from a top reporter. He moves another white knight, declaring that it's time to put Yugo in check.

The Duel Chaser manages to overtake Yugo, as Melissa notes. Yugo admits that 227 is surprisingly good, and the Duel Chaser swerves to block Yugo's attempts to pass. The Duel Chaser replies that he won't let Yugo overtake him on either side, and he has no blind spots. Yugo smiles, and asks if that's so. Accelerating and terrifying Zuzu once again, he drives onto the sloped shoulder and overtakes the Duel Chaser, laughing that he's wide open. Melissa is shocked that Yugo was able to drive up the wall like it was nothing. Zuzu tells Yugo not to be so reckless, and Yugo reminds her that they'll be sent to the Facility if they're caught. If that happens, he won't be able to enter the Friendship Cup, nor will he be able to advance. He states that here, Dueling is the only means to advance, in order to live with his head held high. Zuzu muses on the statement, and Yugo tells Duel Chaser 227 to come on; the only way to catch him is to win this Duel.

227 calls Yugo a rat and draws, before Summoning "Torapart" from his hand. He tunes the now-Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" with the Level 2 "Torapart", and chants, "You who bare the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" He declares battle, attacking "Chanbara" with "Goyo Predator". "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK, bringing it up to 2300, but it's still not enough to match the 2400 ATK "Goyo Predator" and it's destroyed, dropping Yugo to 2600 LP. The Director takes a black pawn with a white one, commenting that when "Goyo Predator" destroys a monster in battle, that monster can be Special Summoned. "Chanbara" appears on the Duel Chaser's field, and Melissa narrates the twist, calling it the much-awaited climax. Yugo angrily protests that the Duel Chaser has been snatching up his monsters right from the start; is it really okay for Sector Security to use such dirty tactics? 227 replies that they arrest fugitives by any means necessary; all that matters is securing them. Yugo doesn't respond, so the Director takes a black pawn with the white queen, declaring a direct attack with "Chanbara". The Duel Chaser reminds them that "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK when it battles, and "Chanbara" blasts twin blades of light from its swords, reducing Yugo to 500 LP. Zuzu gasps that "Chanbara" can attack twice, so if they take that second direct attack… 227 agrees; it's over. Yugo remains silent.

"Checkmate", the Director declares, moving the white queen. But before he can place it beside the black king, he stops, remembering the card that Yugo Set on his first turn. He wonders why Yugo hasn't used it yet, and then he starts. He immediately contacts Duel Chaser 227 directly, ordering him to hold back his second direct attack. But 227 pays him no heed, declaring that his string of 100% arrests is hereby renewed; he's sure to be promoted. He declares another direct attack with "Chanbara", and the stolen Synchro Monster blasts in, Zuzu gasping.

And Yugo smiles, activating his Trap Card, "Dice Roll Battle". When his LP is 1000 or less and he is attacked directly, he can send one "Dice" monster from his hand to his Graveyard, and then use that monster and other monsters in his Graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon. He sends the Level 1 "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" in his hand to the Graveyard and he tunes it with the Level 6 "Kendama", chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo explains that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force all of his opponent's monsters to battle with "Clear Wing", and "Chanbara" is forced to battle first, which activates its effect to increase its ATK by 100. However, since a Level 5 or higher monster has activated its effect, the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" negates the effect and destroys "Chanbara" with "Reverse Revenge". Yugo adds that "Clear Wing" will then gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Clear Wing" rises to 4600 ATK, much to 227's horror, and Yugo reminds him that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force "Goyo Predator" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to battle. 227 protests that this can't be, while the Director watches impassively. Yugo orders the attack of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", declaring "Spinstorm Sky Strike" as light spreads through the blades on the wings of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". It destroys "Goyo Predator", reducing Duel Chaser 227's LP to zero and deactivating his Duel Runner, causing him to spin out. The Director tips the white queen over impassively...


	51. Divided Lancers

Zuzu cheers that they did it, and Melissa gasps, shocked that Yugo shattered the star of Sector Security, the Duel Chaser. The Director rolls the white queen piece between his fingers, calmly telling the officers to lead Yugo and Zuzu to D District Point 5 while the course is cancelled, and to mobilize Sector Security in the nearby area in case of an emergency. He muses that it's over for Duel Chaser 227, and contemptuously tosses the piece into a bin behind him.

Zuzu asks Yugo if they're in the clear, and Yugo scoffs, "As if." Zuzu is shocked to see a wall spring up in front of them, and Yugo yells that they're here. He makes a swift left turn towards a Sector Security roadblock, and the Zuzu gasps in horror. Yugo angrily wonders if they'll be quiet, and she begs him to stop in English. But Yugo doesn't stop; instead, he ramps into the air, jumping clean over the van and landing safely on the other side. The Sector Security officers dash to go after them, and Melissa, still narrating calls it shocking; the fugitives not only defeated the Duel Chaser, but evaded capture as well. She muses to herself that Yugo has definitely been targeted, and then she collects herself, telling her audience that Melissa Claire has brought this broadcast to them.

The Sector Security HQ is abuzz, ordering all routes from Districts D through R to be sealed, and all local Sector Security to capture the fugitives ASAP. They obtain mugshots of Yugo and Zuzu, displaying them to the Director.

* * *

Down in the slums the next day, a warp appears, and Yuya, Celina, Sylvio and Riley emerge from it, walking out into another street. Sylvio rolls his shoulder, commenting that travelling through dimensions sure isn't pleasant. Yuya looks around, wondering where they are , and Celina comments that it must be the Synchro Dimension. Musing that Zuzu is here somewhere, Yuya is surprised to see the Topsiders dwellings up above the Commons ones. He asks where Gong and the others all are.

Sirens suddenly sound, and a Sector Security patrol car drives up, an officer declaring that this is Sector Security, and that they are completely surrounded. Three officers step out of the car, and Sylvio asks what they're talking about. A fourth officer in the car informs the Director that the fugitives have been found, mistaking Yuya and Celina for Yugo and Zuzu, though he notes that their outfits have changed despite their faces fitting the mugshots, and they have comrades with them. The Director requests that they be secured immediately. Terrified by the sudden encounter, Riley cries, turns, and flees. He doesn't get far before Real Solid Vision "Gate Blockers" appear in front of him and knock him to the ground. Yuya comforts him, asking if he's okay, and he wonders how the Real Solid Vision could be activated outside. More "Gate Blockers" seal the other exits, leaving the Lancers with no escape. A brutish officer tells the Lancers that they've been wanted in New Domino City since the last night, and he and a brown-haired officer activate their Duel Disks, ordering the Lancers to surrender now.

Yuya walks up, protesting that they can't be serious; the Lancers just got here. Another officer tells Yuya that there are no excuses, and Sylvio snaps, furious that he's traveled dimensions just to listen to these loudmouths. Who do they think he is, he's Sylvio Sawatari! Yuya tries to calm his fellow Dueltainer down, but Sylvio accepts their challenge to Duel, activating his Duel Disk. Yuya asks him to hold on a minute, but not to be outdone, Celina has also activated her Duel Disk and steps forwards. Sylvio activates an Action Field Spell Card, "Cross Over", and multiple blue platforms appear. The Action Cards scatter, and Sylvio, Celina, and the Security all declare, "Duel!" Poor Yuya can only ask if this is for real.

Sylvio and Celina begin a Duel against Sector Security ! When Yuya and Celina turn the odds against their opponents , more Sector Security appears. Then, however, the sky turns dark...!Sylvio and Celina begin a Duel against Sector Security! When Yuya and Celina turn the odds against their opponents, more Sector Security appears. Then, however, the sky turns dark...!

At this moment, Crow Hogan, enters the Duel and Synchro Summons "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) as a cover-up and rescues Yuya, Celina, Riley, and Sylvio with the help of his friends, so the Duel ends with no result.

Yuya, Celina, Sylvio and Riley then temporarily hide in Crow's hideout, and received some eyewitness information about Yugo and Zuzu from the children who live there. Yuya's thoughts had always gone back to the other lancers : ( Reiji , Yuto , Moon Shadow , Dennis , Shay , Gong and his brother Ryuu ) musing if they are Ok , or may had been captured by security as well.

Yuya then snaps out of his thoughts when Frank and the others start talking about the special kind of duels that happen here in the city.

Frank explains to Yuya and Sylvio that Turbo Duels started out as a game among the Commons. "Game?" Yuya asks. Frank explains that Crow told them that it kicked off because of some rascals Dueling while racing down the streets. Tanner adds that not long after that, people took to the highways and Dueled right in the middle of New Domino City as if they owned the place. The Tops who look down on them were shocked and awestruck. Sylvio comments that Dueling at high speeds certainly sounds exhilarating.  
Frank states that Turbo Duels are a symbol of freedom, which is why they became a huge fad so quickly. Amanda sits down beside Riley and asks him if he wants to go over and chat with everyone else, but Riley turns away. Celina is also waiting impatiently on the couch. Frank explains that the other side didn't stay quiet either; if a Turbo Duel starts in New Domino, Duel Chasers are sent out. Yuya repeats the term and Frank explains that they are the Sector Security officers who ride Duel Runners. If you lose a Duel, you get taken to the Facility. Sylvio is surprised that Sector Security won't allow a trial, and he comments that Sector Security are quite the nasty bunch.

Crow's voice comments that Sector Security aren't the only nasty ones out there. The kids greet him as Crow puts down his shopping and begins unpacking, explaining that the Tops stole Turbo Duels from the Commons. Sylvio asks if the Commons aren't allowed to do them anymore, but Crow explains that they're forced to as entertainment for the Tops. If a Turbo Duel starts on the highways, Sector Security and cameras are sent out and the Duel is broadcast over New Domino. Turbo Duels started as a way to outwit the Tops, but now they're just entertainment to them. He adds that if Yuya gets caught, that will happen to him too, so if he doesn't want that, he shouldn't move just yet. Crow tells Celina that the same goes for the rest of them. Celina gets up, observing that with Sector Security all over New Domino, Crow returned with his tail between his legs. Crow isn't happy to be called a coward, and Yuya protests that Crow's done so much for them. Celina replies that any effort is meaningless if no results are achieved, and she begins to head for the door. Yuya asks where she's going, and Celina replies that it's obvious; she'll search for Zuzu herself. Crow snorts, telling her to do what she wants. Sylvio gets up, asking Crow to let him do what he wants as well, since he's tired of waiting around and they need to search for Declan Akaba. Hearing his brother's name alerts Riley, who gets up and begins heading out with them. Yuya tries to protest, but he's only able to stop Riley from leaving as Celina and Sylvio leave.  
Yuya bemoans the situation as he holds onto Riley, wondering what he should do , _( " if only my brother was here " )_


	52. Underground Riding Duel !

Meanwhile, Dennis and Gong wander through New Domino City. In order to gain some information about the Lancers, the two of them participated in Duels. While doing so, a mysterious guy watches over the two of them !

The guy who watched Dennis and Gong duel then introduced himself as 'Lucas' , inviting them to the Underground Dueling Arena ! While Gong wants to reunite with the rest of the Lancers, Dennis wants to look for strong duelists to ally themselves with there.  
Much to their surprise, Shay was participating in a Turbo Duel there, with the same aims as Dennis. Yuto was also found there as well he explains to Gong and Dennis that if one can win consecutive matches without losing they can get a free ticket to the friendship cup. Shay had also prevented him form taking part. So he then leaves with the intent of finding a strong duelist himself to ally with when Shay enters the room.  
In spite of Gong's objection, Dennis challenged Shay to a Turbo Duel to determine which of them shall try to reach Jack Atlas !

A woman yells that she'll bet all of her money on Dennis, while a man declares that he'll do the same for Shay. Gong is furious; all of these people are consumed by greed , and he calls it outrageous. Dennis and Shay reach the starting line, and Dennis tells Shay that even with that handicap, he's not going easy on Shay. Shay replies that Dennis doesn't have to worry. Lucas declares that now it's time to get this underway, and he declares the activation of the Field Spell Card, "Speed World - Neo". Pink light suffuses the arena, and both Duel Runners declare, "Duel Mode: On, Autopilot: Standby".  
A holographic countdown appears above Dennis and Shay, and Lucas declares, "Riding Duel…Acceleration!" as the counter reaches zero. Shay and Dennis take off with a cry of " Duel ! "

Shay takes the first corner and the first turn. He Summons "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle" from his hand. Then he activates the Spell Card, "Raidraptor - Call", allowing him to Special Summon a monster with the same name from his Deck, thus Special Summoning another "Skull Eagle" from his Deck. He overlays the two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon the Rank 3 "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle". Shay explains that the effects of the "Skull Eagles" that were used as Xyz Material will increase the ATK of "Fiend Eagle" by 300 each. "Fiend Eagle" rises to 1600 ATK, and then Shay activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. He targets "Fiend Eagle" itself, and "Fiend Eagle" bombards Dennis with purple light, reducing his LP to 2400. Dennis comments that that was sudden. Setting a card, Shay ends his turn. Lucas narrates the turn; an Xyz Summon and in a surging development, he depleted Dennis's LP by 1600 in a heartbeat. Will Dennis be overwhelmed just like that ?

Of course not, Dennis comments. The real fun's just getting started. Gong is furious at Dennis using Yuya's catchphrase, calling it outrageous. Dennis declares his turn and draws. Since his opponent controls a monster and he controls no monsters, he can Special Summon "Performage Wind Drainer" from his hand, and when he does, its Level can be reduced by 1. Its Level falls from 5 to 4. Next, Dennis Normal Summons "Performage Ball Rider" from his hand. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Show must go on! Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the sky! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" The crowd are shocked and impressed at the sight of and Xyz vs. Xyz match. Shay activates the effect of "Fiend Eagle" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. This time he targets "Trapeze Magician" in an attempt to wipe Dennis out, as Lucas and Gong narrate the twist. Dennis replies that the effect of "Trapeze Magician" will negate any effect damage equal or lower than its ATK, and the energy that has surrounded it dissipates. Then Dennis detaches an Overlay Unit from "Trapeze Magician" to allow it to attack twice. It attacks and destroys "Fiend Eagle", reducing Shay to 100 LP. Lucas comments that the tables have turned, and now Dennis has cornered Shay. The crowd believe that Shay is about to lose, as Dennis declares a direct attack. Shay activates a Trap Card, "Necro Raptors", which negates a direct attack and Special Summons a "Raidraptor" from his Graveyard. He revives "Fiend Eagle" and the attack is negated. Dennis comments that the Trap Card for Shay's niche is a little annoying, and he Sets a card to end his turn. Lucas describes the Duel as if both players have blades drawn at one another's necks; a splendid display of offense and defense. Gong however muses that for Dennis to go this far, should he say that it's as expected of LID?

Shay has noticed the aggressiveness of Dennis's Dueling as well, surprised that he could learn Dueling so combative at LID. In that case, it's his turn. Shay draws, and he immediately activates the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", allowing him to Rank-Up the Rank 3 "Fiend Eagle" to a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher; the Rank 4 "Raidraptor - Force Strix". He activates the effect of "Force Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture", which he promptly Summons. Then Shay activates the effect of "Necro Vulture", Tributing it to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card form his Graveyard to his hand. He returns "Raid Force" to his hand and activates it again, this time Ranking-Up the Rank 4 "Force Strix" to a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher. He chants, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings. Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage per monster. "Blaze Falcon" disgorges its four red devices that destroy "Trapeze Magician" with green laser fire, and Dennis cries his monster's name as he falls to 1900 LP. Shay comments that soon he'll have Dennis chasing after his back too, as he equips the Equip Spell Card, "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" from his hand to "Blaze Falcon", increasing its ATK by 1000. "Blaze Falcon" glows purple and rises to 2000 ATK. Declaring his Battle Phase, Shay attacks directly. Lucas comments that Dennis has 1900 LP; will he be defeated this time?

Dennis explains that when a Special Summoned monster declares an attack, he can Special Summon "Performage Ball Rider" from his Graveyard. "Ball Rider" revives in Defense Position, but "Blaze Falcon" bypasses it since it can attack directly even when Dennis controls a monster. Dennis activates a Trap Card, "Pinch Breaker", making the ATK of one monster his opponent controls equal to his monster's DEF. "Blaze Falcon" falls to 1800 ATK as it swoops down, reducing Dennis to 100 LP as well. Lucas declares that Dennis has done it, but an unfazed Shay activates the other effect of "Blaze Falcon" since it inflicted damage to his opponent; allowing him to destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Blaze Falcon" fires its gas-powered missiles, destroying "Ball Rider". Dennis explains that the effect of "Pinch Breaker" ends and now the ATK of "Blaze Falcon" will return to normal. Shay Sets a card, ending his turn.

Shay drops back beside Dennis, and he asks if Dennis is really from LID. Dennis replies that he is, and he asks why. Shay scoffs, and Lucas explains to the crowd that both Shay and Dennis only have 100 LP each. Dennis comments that he's not sure what Shay's suspicious about, but let's liven things up even more. He accelerates, and declares his turn, drawing a card. Then he uses the Scale 2 "Performage Water Dancer" and the Scale 6 "Performage Fire Dancer" to set the Pendulum Scale, and explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5. He declares a Pendulum Summon, and brings out two "Performage Wing Sandwichman" and revives "Performage Ball Rider" from his Extra Deck. The crowd are shocked that Dennis can Summon three monsters at once without using Tributes for Level 5 and higher monsters. Lucas laughs, calling the Pendulum Summon a Summoning method akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck.

* * *

It's name is…"Pendulum Summon?" the Director asks. One of his aides confirms it; the Summon was detected in the Underground Dueling Arena. The Director orders that men be sent out ASAP, as they may have concealed themselves there, and he places a white knight down.

* * *

The crowd are shocked to see three monsters Summoned at once, with the Level 5 or higher monster card not needing Tributes. Dennis's monsters face off against Shay's "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon", and both players have 100 LP and no cards in their hands. Lucas laughs and asks the crowd how that is; are they surprised? That's exactly why Lucas has his eye on Dennis. The crowd remember Dennis and Gong's Duel at Central Park, and they realize that the Summon is the same. Lucas confirms it, and he describes the Summon as akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck. Its name is the Pendulum Summon! That's what he, the great promoter Lucas, has in store for them today, a treasure among treasures. The Commons cheer and the Tops watch from their private boxes.

Dennis tells the crowd that that's not all, and to feast their eyes on this. He activates the effect of "Wing Sandwichman". Since he controls another "Wing Sandwichman", he can target one monster he controls and have it become the same Level as "Wing Sandwichman". He chooses "Ball Rider", and both "Wing Sandiwichmen" stamp it with their shields, increasing "Ball Rider" to Level 5. Gong observes that thanks to the effect of "Wing Sandwichman", Dennis now controls three Level 5 monsters. Dennis overlays the Level 5 "Wing Sandwichmen" and "Ball Rider", and he chants, "Arrive, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!" Lucas asks the crowd how they like that, have they gotten their eyeful? A Pendulum Summon turns into an Xyz Summon! The crowd cheer again, and Dennis laughs that the audience's hearts have been captured; he's simply magnificent. One of the Commons comments that if this goes on, then Shay is done for. His girlfriend sadly laments that she doesn't want Shay to lose, but Master Dennis is great too, much to the man's displeasure. Another man with a criminal mark beside them observes that Shay has both popularity and the Number One spot, so if he's defeated then the money is really going to roll in. Lucas asks how this will turn out; will Shay maintain his spot as the Number One, or will Dennis claim the spot and become their new Number One? Will it be Shay or Dennis, Dennis or Shay ?

Dennis apologizes to Shay, stating that he'll be taking the Number One spot. Shay smirks, and Dennis tells Shay that the loser will be him. They both accelerate, something that Gong notes with disapproval, commenting that they are both consumed by bloodlust. Dennis powerslides and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Blaze Falcon" with "Shadow Maker". "Shadow Maker" slices "Blaze Falcon" into six pieces with its massive scissors, destroying it. In response, Shay activates the effect of the Equip Spell Card "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" since the equipped monster was destroyed; reducing the damage to zero and adding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", and Dennis calls it a useless struggle, commenting that even if Shay has added the card to his hand, he can't use it during Dennis's turn. He has no monsters on the field, so he's lost.

Shay responds by activating a Trap Card, "Light Speed Attack", which allows him to activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand. He activates "Revolution Force", taking control of an Xyz Monster on his opponent's field and using that monster as Xyz Material to Summon a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher. The crest on the card flashes out, and "Shadow Maker" uses one of its Overlay Units before reappearing on Shay's field and entering the Overlay Network, and Shay chants, "Proud falcon, spread your wings dyed with the blood of heroes. Advance along the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Gong observes that there are no monsters on Dennis' field, asking if it's a commendable reversal. Lucas is shocked, praising Shay's move and stating that this is surely the most suited matchup for their Number One. As he laughs, the shadow of "Revolution Falcon" suddenly begins to extend; and "Shadow Maker" emerges from it. Shay and Gong are shocked, since "Shadow Maker" should have become one of "Revolution Falcon's" Overlay Units, but Dennis explains that the effect of "Shadow Maker" is activated when it is targeted by a card effect, allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another from his Extra Deck. Shay remarks on the card's ability to recreate its own shadow, as the two monsters face off.

In the shadows, a Sector Security officer whispers into his microphone for the squads to report it. Squad 2 reports that deployment is complete, as do Squads 3, 4 and 5. Areas C and D are both blocked off. The officer asks about the Tops, and another officer informs him that their evacuation will be completed in three minutes. The officer tells them to take action in three minutes. Dennis suggests to Shay that they liven things up again, and both Duelists accelerate even further.

Just as Shay pulls ahead, the lights snap off, and the energy blades of Dennis and Shay's Duel Disks dematerialize. Their Duel Runners soon shut down as well, and Dennis is sent tumbling from his Duel Runner, while Shay is able to leap off and land safely. As soon as they come to a stop, spotlights snap on them, and the crowd are confused, asking if it's a blackout. A Sector Security officer informs them that this is Sector Security, and all of them are under arrest for engaging in illegal Turbo Duels. The Commons panic and attempt to flee as Sector Security orders them not to resist. He repeats his orders as Sector Security officers surround Shay and Dennis. Lucas flees through the stunned crowd, with Gong hot on his heels and telling him to wait, but materialized "Gate Blockers" cut him off from Lucas and he is cornered by Sector Security officers, uttering an expression of regret.


	53. Captured

Later, an officer informs the Director that they have secured Commons from the audience that are suspected to be dangerous characters, and they also have the two Xyz and Pendulum Summoners and their accomplice. Viewing Gong, Dennis, and Shay on a screen, the Director congratulates the officer before ordering him to continue expanding the search area. He orders the underground area to be thoroughly searched, as the others may have sought shelter among the Commons, and to restrain anyone who resists by any means necessary. The officer replies, "Understood" and signs off. The Director looks at his chessboard with a smirk, commenting that it's perfect; now they can give the City a major cleanup.

Frank holds up his "Colossal Fighter" monster and declares a Synchro Summon. Tanner tells him that he can't since he doesn't control a Tuner monster. Frank apologizes, and Tanner reprimands him, claiming that Frank said that he wouldn't cheat. Riley sits on the steps to Crow's house as the two Commons boys Duel, and he wonders where Declan is. Yuya steps outside, asking Frank and Tanner where Celina and Sylvio are. Frank asks if they mean the "scary big-sis" and the "big brother with the ego" (an approximate translation of Sylvio's habit of using the personal pronoun "ore-sama"). Tanner replies that he hasn't seen them, and Yuya irritably muses that they must have run off into the City center again. He looks up at one of the Tops' towering complexes, admitting that he doesn't think that they would go up that high, but they're such a handful. Riley gets up, and Yuya asks where he is going. Riley states that he's going to look for Declan and runs down the stairs, and Yuya tells him sharply that he can't. Riley stops short, and Yuya apologizes, reassuring Riley that Yuya isn't mad. Riley whispers, "big brother", and Yuya reminds him that walking around the City right now is bound to be dangerous; Crow said that, remember? Yuya suggests that they wait for now, reassuring Riley that he'll definitely let him see Declan.

* * *

Ryuu attacks directly with Stardust Spark Dragon and reduces the LP of his opponent from 1000 to 0 the same action repeated by Yuto through the effect of his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two duelists then kneels over their opponent , asking them who the strongest Duelist here is. One of them responds Yusei Fudo to Ryuu, and the other responds Crow Hogan to Yuto.

Celina attacks directly with "Lunalight Cat Dancer", who lands a kick and reduces the LP of Celina's opponent from 500 to zero. "Cross Over" dissolves and Sylvio claps her, commenting that that's the eighth one so far. He observes that she said that she was looking for Zuzu, but so far all she seems to be doing is Dueling; will it be okay on the Zuzu front?

Celina replies that looking for Zuzu is important, but so is looking for strong Duelists. She deactivates her Duel Disk and kneels down in front of her opponent, fiercely asking him who the strongest Duelist here is. The shaken boy nods to a poster of Jack Atlas.  
Sylvio muses that he's been seeing his name around a lot, and Celina asks the boy where she can Duel him. In a nearby alleyway, a Sector Security officer reports to the Director, telling him that their target is locked; the girl from the other day who Fusion Summoned, and the blonde is with her too. The Director orders him to continue keeping tabs on them, as the other Pendulum Summoner must be where they are headed.

* * *

Crow learns from Yuya that Celina and Sylvio went off on their own again. Crow mutters "Seriously", asking how many times he has to remind them not to move aboveground in the daytime. Yuya apologizes, and reassures Crow that he'll talk to them. The door opens, and a man in a Turbo Dueling suit comes in with a bag in his arms, claiming that he brought what Crow asked for. As soon as he sees Yuya, he crossly asks if Yuya is still here. Yuya recognizes the man as one of Crow's comrades who rescued them, and Crow introduces his comrade as Shinji. Yuya thanks Shinji, and Shinji points out that Yuya is still wanted by Sector Security, and tells him not to get the kids involved. Yuya reassures them that he'll be careful. Shinji lightens up when the kids come in, cheered by Shinji's presence, something that makes Yuya smile. Shinji tips a pile of sweets and biscuits out from the bag, explaining that he brought them some treats. Frank is appreciative, and Amanda asks if Shinji stole them. Shinji is offended, claiming that he got them at a bargain, but the kids all shoot sceptical looks at him, and he indignantly asks what those are for. He tells them to never mind, and to sit down and eat. He calls over to Riley and tells him to come over and have some food; describing it as a gift from the Commons as he holds up a doughnut with a smile. Shinij comments that he'd better be heading off, and Crow thanks him. Shinji warns them to be careful, since Sector Security still have their eyes peeled all over the City. The kids bid him goodbye, and heads out and quickly makes his way off the premises. The kids dig into the food appreciatively, and Crow tells Riley to come over and eat. Riley doesn't move, so Crow comments that he'd better be quick or it'll all disappear. Riley still doesn't move, and Crow reassures him that there's no need for him to stand on ceremony; come over and eat. Riley finally asks if that is an order, and Crow bursts out laughing, commenting that Riley's been there for three days and this is the first time he's said anything. Crow puts his hands on Riley's shoulders, telling Riley that if he wants an order, he can go and wash his hands before eating. Riley nods and heads to the sink. Crow tells the other kids to go over and wash up as well, and Amanda protests that they're already eating. Crow replies that it's an order, so there are no excuses.

Crow and Yuya watch Riley wash his hands with the other kids, and Crow asks why Riley is so timid. Yuya admits that he doesn't know. Sighing, Crow reassures Yuya that since Riley is just a kid, he'll be fine moving around freely, since if he makes a mistake, he can just try to do better next time. Yuya admits that he wants to put a smile on Riley's face again, and not just Riley, he wants to fill the whole world with smiles. Crow smiles wryly, commenting that happiness is having a full stomach and Yuya doesn't get it at all. Yuya replies that smiles are symbols of happiness, and Crow asks if smiles will fill one's stomach. Yuya retorts that it doesn't matter how much you fill your stomach if you aren't smiling; you can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness. "First you have to fill your stomach!" Crow yells. "Smiles come second." Yuya replies that that's not so, and Crow apologizes for being offensive, but those are obviously the words of someone who's well off. Yuya irritably asks what Crow said, protesting that a full stomach obviously isn't enough. Crow snaps that filling one's stomach takes priority, and Yuya retorts that that's not so, as the kids take notice of the argument. Crow cheekily asks the kids if they're happiest when they eat their fill, but they don't respond, and Crow irritably asks them to say something, what about Riley? Riley freezes up in shock, and Yuya takes advantage to suggest that smiles are what make one happy, right Riley? Crow and Yuya's argument descends into them shouting "Food!" and "Smiles" at one another, as all four kids shoot skeptical looks at the young adults. Deciding that the other won't get it, Yuya and Crow challenge one another to a Duel, Yuya vowing to show Crow the Dueltaining his father perfected.

In a junk-laden alleyway, Sylvio looks at various advertisements depicting Jack, commenting that he's quite the celebrity. Celina states that she's looking forward to seeing if he lives up to his reputation. They notice two patrolling Sector Security cars, and Celina observes that security is tighter the closer they get to the City central. Sylvio agrees, and then he suggests that they head back since he's hungry.

Crow tells Yuya that he'll slam the importance of a full stomach into Yuya's rock-hard skull. Yuya replies that he'll prove that smiles are what's most important, and the two exchange another yell of "Food! Smiles!" Frank comments that there no helping it, and Tanner agrees that Yuya and Crow are getting nowhere like this. Amanda comments that they're so immature. Yuya and Crow yell, "Duel!", and Yuya's Duel Disk activates the Field Spell Card, "Cross Over". The platforms materialize, and the Action Cards scatter. Yuya takes the first turn, and declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" much to the kids' surprise. Confirming that he is addressing the kids, Yuya states that henceforth, his trusty monsters will treat the kids to a Pendulum Summon. Amanda and Frank are excited, and Tanner urges Yuya to hurry. Yuya tells them to give him a round of applause if he accomplishes it magnificently. Crow asks if Yuya is going for it all at once, and Yuya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this, he can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. Reira watches as Frank calls it awesome and Tanner continues to urge him to hurry. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Silver Claw", "Performapal Salutiger" and last but not least, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Frank and Tanner are amazed, Amanda noting the Summon of three monsters at once. Yuya states that in the blink of an eye, his Pendulum Summon made smiles blossom on the faces of these three children, and he bows. The kids all cheer, and Crow confidently calls it a little bit of reception. Yuya ends his turn, and the first act. Celina and Sylvio return, Celina surprised to see Crow and Yuya Dueling, and Sylvio comments that they got up to something interesting in his absence.

Crow declares, "Let's go! Hungry Duel start!" and then he draws a card. Since he controls no cards, he can Special Summon "Blackwing - Gust the Backblast" from his hand. Then since he controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" from his hand, which he tells to show itself. Tanner observes that Crow Summoned two monsters in an instant as well. Next Crow Tributes "Oroshi" to Tribute Summon "Assault Blackwing - Kunai the Drizzle". Crow states that even without Pendulum Summoning calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat. Yuya comments that their first stages have been quite exciting, and Crow grins, commenting that it Yuya is using Pendulum Summoning, then Crow will use Synchro Summoning. Yuya is surprised, since Crow doesn't appear to control any Tuner monsters. Crow tells Yuya not to underestimate the power of his "Blackwings". He explains that since "Kunai the Drizzle" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Blackwing" monster, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 "Kunai the Drizzle" with the Level 2 "Gust the Backblast" and chants "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower!" Frank cheers the Synchro Summon, and Tanner points out that Pendulum Summoning is pretty cool too. Amanda cheekily asks if Tanner is on Yuya's side, and Frank chimes in, even after everything that Crow has done for them? Tanner protests that Pendulum Summoning is still cool. Amanda suggests that Riley is surely on Yuya's side, right? Yuya cheerfully replies that as long as he's got Riley's support, he's got the support of a hundred men on his side. Riley looks away, much to Yuya's depression and Crow's glee. Crow comments that children are honest, and Riley is on his side after all, isn't he? Riley looks away from Crow, and Crow starts feeling bad.

Shinji speeds up on his Duel Runner, yelling that it's Sector Security, telling them to run since they're surrounded. Celina asks if they were followed, and Sylvio looks up to see a Sector Security officer fire an energy net at Crow. Crow yells that this is bad before the net snares him, causing "Raikiri" to vanish. Another officer blasts a net at Yuya, and he too is captured, "Odd-Eyes" and the "Cross Over" Action Field fading away. Cursing, Shinji tries to escape, but is quickly surrounded, as is Sylvio. Celina is captured, yelling at the officers to let her go. She looks up to see the kids just in time to see Moon speed in. Moon meets her eyes, grabs Riley, and speeds away. Yuya looks around for Riley, but when he can't see him he goes into a panic, asking where Riley is. Crow, who is pinned down by Sector Security officers, yells at them to get away from the children. Yuya desperately screams Riley's name.


	54. The Facility

Sylvio yells at the Sector Security officers to let him go and asks who they think he is, and the officer handling him tells him to shut up before tossing him into the back of a van. Sylvio gets up, furiously asking the officer if he knows what will happen when Sylvio tells his father about this, but he's interrupted by first Shinji and then Crow being thrown in on top of him. Yuya is thrown in next, and he turns just in time to catch Celina and prevent her from falling. As the officers begin to close the door, Yuya shoulder charges it, yelling Riley's name. The officers tell Yuya to stop resisting, but he ignores them, asking where Riley is until they finally slam the doors shut. Frank, Amanda and Tanner run up, crying Crow's name, and a Sector Security officer urgently tells them not to get any closer. Crow gets up to the back window, telling the kids not to worry about him and to eat properly. The van drives away, with the kids crying Crow's name and Amanda yelling at the officers to give him back. Yuya continues to yell at the driver, begging him to stop. Crow tells Yuya to calm down, and Yuya protests that he has to find Riley. Celina reassures Yuya that he doesn't have to worry about Riley; since she saw Moon rescue him when they were captured. Crow observes that Moon came from another dimension like Yuya did, and Celina confirms it, theorizing that Moon was looking for them under Declan Akaba's orders. Yuya is surprised, and Crow suggests that it's one less thing to worry about. Sylvio noses the camera, protesting that it's not since this is clearly a mistaken arrest; he'll tell his father on them and get them all fired. He yells at the driver, and Celina tells Sylvio that he needs to calm down too. Crow apologizes to Shinji, given that Shinji was only trying to warn them and ended up captured too. Shinji reassures Crow that at least they managed to avoid the kids getting captured. Crow muses that he hopes that the kids won't resort to stealing food again, and Shinji reminds Crow that their friends on the outside will take care of them. Yuya looks around the van, wondering where Sector Security is taking them. Shinji laughs, commenting that if Sector Security put you in a car, it can only be taking you to one place.

In his office, the Director briefs the head of the Facility, explaining that the five that they have captured will be arriving there shortly. He orders that Celina, the girl who used Fusion Summoning, be kept separate from the others; once she's all settled in, he will come by to investigate. The Director tells the Facility head that he can treat the others like the rest of his prisoners, but he must lock them up and keep an eye on them. He muses that he has plenty of time and will investigate each of the prisoners thoroughly.

* * *

At the Facility, a blonde guard is playing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers on a handheld, cheering that he's in the lead. A dark-skinned guard enters the room, explaining to him that they have some new prisoners coming in; ordering them to be kept separate and to keep an eye on them, and to put the girl with them into special confinement. The blonde guard is barely paying attention, but he reassures the other guard that he's got it.

The van arrives at the Facility, and the blonde guard and a female guard receive orders from an officer. Sylvio protests that he's Sylvio Sawatari, but one of the officers tells Sylvio that he's never heard of him, so he should be quiet. The woman tells Celina that she's being placed in special confinement away from the others. Yuya is surprised, but Celina reassures him that it's okay, so Yuya shouldn't make a scene, and the female guard leads her away. The blonde guard explains that their Duel Disks will be confiscated, and returns their Decks to them, stating that unauthorized Dueling is not allowed. Crow is surprised that their Decks aren't being confiscated, and the blonde guard explains with a smile that here, their Deck is as valuable as their life. He comments that they'd better enjoy it while they can, and with that, he welcomes them to the gathering place of scum.

The doors open to the main communal area of the Facility; a cylindrical space ringed with cells that rise far above the floor. Sylvio muses that from that greeting they can forget about expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal. Crow explains that aside from a select few dangerous individuals, everyone here is a Common arrested under false pretenses. Shinji comments that there's easily 100 to 200 held on false charges. Yuya asks if that means that they are like them. Shinji admits that it's true, but here there are only two types of people; those with no light left in their eyes, and those whose eyes still glow. He glances aside at some prisoners defiantly.

The Lancers' and Commons' Solid Vision cuffs are de-materialized, and the blonde guard locks their shared cell, telling them that from now on this will be their home sweet home. He warns them to make sure that they get along with their fellow trash roommates and leaves with a snicker. Crow snorts, noting the sarcasm. As the blonde guard walks away, he remembers that he was told something about the others, but dismisses it and walks away. Crow wonders what they'll do now, and the group look around the cell, noticing two other Commons prisoners, one in red and another in green. The red Common comments that it looks like they have some newcomers. Yuya is surprised, and the red Common asks if they're going to greet them. Yuya politely tells them that it's nice to meet them, and the green Common angrily asks if Yuya calls that a greeting. The red Common states that Yuya should be down on his knees saying "Nice to meet you sir!" Yuya is confused that they expect him to go so far, and Sylvio arrogantly suggests that they bring him a couch if they want him to go that far. The two Commons aren't happy with Sylvio's insolence, but then Gong walks over, telling the Commons to quit being so unseemly. Yuya is surprised to see Gong, but Gong suddenly embraces him, beginning to suffocate poor Yuya. Gong sadly observes that he thought that he'd never see Yuya again, and then to meet him here, he…but before he can finish the sentence, he bursts into tears.

Crow asks in confusion who this overly affectionate guy is, and Dennis calls out from the corner of the cell, telling "little-Gon" that he's overreacting; Dennis told Gong that they'd meet here eventually. He turns over on his bed and greets Yuya in English. Yuya is surprised to see Dennis, and Dennis explained that he was Dueling Shay in the Underground Dueling Arena and got captured.

Yuya asks if Shay is here too, and Dennis replies that Shay is, and is doing fine for the most part. Unfortunately, on his first day in the Facility, he got into a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement. Shay is shown sitting on his bed as Dennis explains his predicament , as well of that of Yuto and Ryuu also in solitary confinement for having marked as dangerous.

The red Common calls Gong, "Bro", and he asks if Gong knows the newcomers. Gong introduces Yuya as his best friend and Sylvio as his acquaintance. The two Commons are horrified at having insulted Gong's best friend and acquaintance, and they get on their knees and bow apologetically, much to the embarrassment of everyone else in the room. Gong asks Yuya if he knows what's happened to Declan and the others, and Yuya explains that Riley is safe and probably with Declan, but as for Zuzu… Gong asks in surprise if Yuya has seen Zuzu, and Yuya corrects Gong that he hasn't, but she seems to be nearby. He states that they need to get out and search for her. Sylvio asks if Gong can get them out since he seems to be the boss around here. Gong admits that he can't, and explains that he's not exactly the boss around the place. Dennis explains that the boss of the prisoners is in another cell, and from what he hears, has been the boss for ten years.


	55. No Cards , No Pardon

Later the Lancers line up to get dinner. Dennis is served and walks away, but Yuya's helping is tiny, much to his indignation. The server claims that they have to ensure that everyone gets enough, despite the clearly full stocks. Yuya tries to call him out, but the prisoners behind Yuya tells him to get moving since they're hungry. Sylvio is next in line, and he haughtily introduces himself, threatening the server with the promise to tell his father on him. That doesn't work either, and both Shinji and Crow are treated the same as Shinji observes. Crow suggests that they just forget about it and eat, heading off to join Gong and Dennis. Yuya suddenly notices someone in the line passing a "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" to the server, and receiving a large portion as a result. Yuya is intrigued, but Crow tells him to get moving. As Yuya heads off, a prisoner trips him up, spilling his meager meal all over the ground, and Crow turns, gasping Yuya's name. The prisoner tells Yuya that he'd better watch where he's walking. Before anyone can react, another prisoner throws a bucket of water over Sylvio, Shinji and Crow's meals, claiming that he tripped over Yuya and informing them that the water came out of the cloth that was used to clean the bathrooms earlier. Crow and Sylvio are all ready for a fight, but the dark-skinned guard tells them that they'll be sent straight to solitary confinement if they fight. Gong agrees, telling them not to cause any more trouble and he reassures them that they'll share their food. Dennis then points out the boss of the prisoners, an old man in an olive threadbare kimono. The boss is eating some exquisite cuisine as Yuya notes, and then Gong's two friends ask if Yuya is all right. The red Common explains that the boss is in an even higher position than the local guards here, and the boss eats silently before opening an eye to look at Yuya.

After dinner, Yuya, Sylvio, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners are tasked with cleaning the bathrooms. Crow indignantly protests that they just finished doing the dishes, but the blonde guard replies that cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers of the week. He warns them that the boiler has been turned off so that if they try and take an impromptu shower they'll get a cold one. One of the other Commons walks forward, claiming that he came down with a cold, and he gives an "Ally of Justice Light Gazer" card to the blonde guard. Yuya realizes that the Commons are using card bribes, and the other Commons walk forwards, claiming to be suffering muscle fatigue, malnutrition, and feeling sleepy as they hand a "Jurrac Meteor", "Ancient Flamvell Deity" and "Windmill Genex" respectively to the blonde guard. The guard tells them that they can go, and he tells Yuya, Sylvio, Shinji and Crow that they will do the rest. Sylvio protests that there is something wrong with this, and the guard warns them that if they don't do it properly, they'll have to do it over.

Dennis later explains that cards act as a currency in the prison, which also gets you treated better. Yuya realizes that this is why their Decks were returned to them, and Sylvio admits that he would have handed over some cards to eat if he'd realized earlier. Yuya chastises Sylvio for thinking in that manner as cards aren't money and shouldn't be used as a bribe, but when he looks over at Gong and Dennis, he realizes that they used their cards. Yuya begins to scold Gong, but the two Commons interrupt, protesting that it's not like that. Gong tells them not to say unnecessary things, but the red Common begs Gong to let him tell Yuya.  
He explains that they lost their own Decks in a Duel before coming to the Facility, and thus they were bullied horribly as a result. That ended when Gong punched a hole in the concrete next to the blonde guard, giving him two cards so that the prisoners wouldn't get bullied. Dennis used his cards as well, tossing a Spell and a Trap Card to the server and embedding them into the bar, warning him cheerfully that he'd better let the Commons eat. Dennis modestly notes that Gong was going off and making only himself look cool. Yuya understands what Gong did, but he still considers it wrong and Gong agrees. The blonde guard then opens the cell bars, telling the group that they've been called out.

* * *

The Lancers and the Commons are taken to the bosses older-styled room, where the boss sits on top of a large block covered by a sheet, with his two attendants in the room with him. The blue-robed attendant explains that their boss, Chojiro Tokumatsu, has called them out himself. Crow recognizes the name, and Sylvio asks where Tokumatsu gets off telling them to come out here. Dennis tries to pacify Sylvio, stating that he shouldn't fight these guys since it'll just make this a hassle. Tokumatsu and his lackeys tell the group to bring their cards out if they want to enjoy their life here. Yuya promptly refuses, and Gong agrees, claiming that he doesn't have a single card for the purpose of pleasing the boss of the prisoners. Yuya states that they have to get out of here as soon as possible; they aren't planning on enjoying themselves here. The green Common gets worried, but Gong reassures him that it'll be okay. Tokumatsu tells them to listen; he's the boss of this place, so that means that he makes the rules. He claims that they're all beneath him so they obey him. Yuya insists that cards are to be used for Dueling, and Tokumatsu laments that Yuya is just another brat who won't listen to reason. He tells the group to take a look at this, and he leaps off the block that he's sitting on. His lackeys remove the white covering, revealing that the block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards, including a number of Synchro Monsters and when he lands he sends up a gust of wind similar to Gong's drawing action. Tokumatsu explains that these are the cards of all who've challenged him and lost during his time at the Facility; in all this time he's never lost a single Duel. Here cards are proof of who's on top, and Dueling is proof of power.

Yuya replies that Tokumatsu is wrong; Duels are meant to be fun. Tokumatsu's eyebrows twitch at the word and the green lackey laughs, commenting that Yuya thinks that Dueling is for fun. Tokumatsu furiously tells the lackey not to show him his disgusting cackling face, and the lackey apologizes. Tokumatsu turns to Yuya, telling him that if he'd just given them to him he would have let this slide. He calls for the guard, and the blonde guard runs up, asking what Tokumatsu needs. Tokumatsu throws a "Harpie's Feather Duster" at the door and embeds it in the bars, ordering the guard to bring them some Duel Disks; they're going to Duel now. Realizing that he's been given a rare card, the guard immediately complies. Tokumatsu notes that in the Facility it's said that cards determine your fate, and if Yuya won't listen, he'll have to learn the hard way and had better prepare himself; Tokumatsu will knock some sense into him through a Duel. Yuya replies that he wouldn't have it any other way.

As the two face off, Tokumatsu comments that Yuya still doesn't get it yet; those who fight against those on top are always crushed. Yuya activates his Duel Disk, replying that they'll see if he gets crushed or not. Calling Yuya a brat, Tokumatsu activates his own Duel Disk, and they both shout "Duel!" Tokumatsu starts, adopting a pose that Shinji and Crow recognize, activating the Spell Card "Flower Gathering" from his hand. It allows him to Special Summon four "Cardian" monsters from his Deck with 100 ATK, so he Special Summons "Flower Cardian Pine", "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass", "Flower Cardian Paulownia" and "Flower Cardian Willow" all in Attack Position. The four tablet slot together, and Sylvio is shocked to see Tokumatsu Summon four monsters at once, and Tokumatsu proceeds to activate another Spell Card, "Hanazumi", which allows him to place three "Cardian" monsters on top of this Deck in the order that he chooses. He chooses, in order from top to bottom, "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon", "Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix" and "Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher". Then Tokumatsu activates the effect of the "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane" in his hand, Tributing "Matsu" in order to Special Summon it to the field, and the new slat replaces "Matsu" in the sequence. When "Matsu ni Tsuru" is Special Summoned, he can draw a card, and he draws "Susuki ni Tsuki", which he immediately Special Summons by Tributing "Susuki". The effect of "Susuki ni Tsuki" also allows Tokumatsu to draw a card, and he draws "Kiri no Houou", Tributing "Kiri" to Special Summon it. "Kiri no Houou" also allows Tokumatsu to draw another card, and he draws the "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" that he'd placed, Tributing "Yanagi" to Special Summon it, and then drawing a card with the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Dennis gasps "Amazing" in English, impressed that Tokumatsu has brought out four 2000 ATK monsters. Tokumatsu holds up the "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" that he drew, but without "Cardian - Sakura" on the field, it is sent to the Graveyard. As Crow and Shinji watch, Tokumatsu steps forwards and he claims that he's not done just and that he's just getting started. He activates the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", which allows him to change the Level of all monsters that he controls to Level 2 when he Synchro Summons. Lightning crackles over the joined "Cardians" and they all become Level 2. Tokumatsu tunes the now Level 2 "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tuski" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the now Level 2 "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", and chants "Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth, Flower Cardian Lightshower!" Crow observes that in addition to his prior moves, Tokumatsu pulled off a Synchro Summon in his first turn as well, and Chojiro Sets two cards to end his turn. He tells Yuya that he'll say this again; cards are the sign of those on top, and Dueling the sign of power.

Yuya replies that no matter how many times Tokumatsu says it, his beliefs won't change; Dueling is for fun. He declares his turn and he draws, but Tokumatsu claims that Yuya is naïve, activating the effect of "Ameshikou". When his opponent draws, they take 1500 damage. "Ameshikou" hurls a bolt of lightning at Yuya from its umbrella, shocking Gong as Yuya falls to 2500 LP. Dennis realizes that Yuya will take a large amount of damage whenever he draws, and Sylvio comments that Yuya will have to win before that happens. Yuya claims that Tokumatsu isn't the only one who can Summon multiple monsters, surprising Tokumatsu. Yuya uses the Scale 3 "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to set the Pendulum Scale. As the Pendulum Monsters arise in their Pendulum Zones, Tokumatsu is surprised to see that this method of Summoning is used in the outside world. Yuya explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7, much to the shock of Tokumatsu's lackies. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper" and "Performapal Sellshell Crab" from his hand.

But Tokumatsu smiles and activates a Continuous Trap Card; "Ikasma Gohatto". Since Yuya Special Summoned monsters from his hand, those monsters are returned to his hand. Dennis is floored, yelling "My god!" and he gasps that Yuya's Pendulum Summoning got shut down like it was cheating. Sylvio muses in frustration that as long as that Trap Card is in play, Yuya's Pendulum Summoning will be treated like cheating. Crow adds that Tokumatsu has "Ameshikou", so Yuya will take 1500 damage every time he draws. Gong whispers Yuya's name. Tokumatsu muses that Dueling has changed greatly in the ten years that he's been in the Facility, but he'll take his undefeated Dueling and break it like it was nothing.


	56. Duel King - Jack Atlas

While the people of the Facility watch on, Yuya and Chojiro Tokumatsu began their intense Duel. As Crow observes the Duel, he begins speaking about the feelings that Tokumatsu used to cherish. Using the "Tokumatsu Lethal Combo" that allows him to draw and cut away Life Points, Chojiro drives Yuya into a corner. However Yuya wants to show the possibilities of Dueling to Tokumatsu and using his Entertainment Dueling style, Yuya stands against Tokumatsu's Lethal Combo! After a bitter struggle Yuya manages to win. Since the Duel between Yuya and Tokumatsu, the inmates have become more lively. Meanwhile, Shinji suggests that Yuya should participate in the "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" which takes place in the Facility. As Sylvio and Tokumatsu enliven the Duel, Yuya learns that Crow and Shinji are planning a jailbreak !

The Lancers were heading outside the Facility. However, Sector Security's Arrest Corps are chasing after them, Summoning their "Goyo" monsters to hunt them down! Sylvio takes the initiative and Duels against them, but is quickly overwhelmed by the enemy's "Goyo" monsters. On the other hand, Yuya attempts to fight back with his Summoned monsters and tries to fight a way to escape, but the Arrest Corps drives Yuya and his friends into a corner.

Just then Shay and Ryuu show up joining the 2 separate fights with the Arrest Corps Shay aiding Yuya and the others taking a 2000 LP penalty as a result. Shay overwhelms his opponents with Raid Raptors - Raise Falcon. While Ryuu used a combination of dragon cards King Dragun , Kaiser Glider , Stardust Spark Dragon , Galaxy eyes proton dragon , and Red-eyes darkness metal dragon over the course of two to three turns blocking any attempt to take control of his monsters.

* * *

The Friendship Cup draws near for the people of Neo Domino. As proof that they have came to form alliances with the Executive Council, the Lancers have to participate in the Friendship Cup under Declan's proposal. Furthermore, Yuya is compelled to duel in an Exhibition Match during the previous night of the tournament, and his opponent is the Duel King - Jack Atlas! In a stadium completely filled with the high tensions of the audience, Yuya feels overwhelmed by Jack's presence, but he persists on with his ideal of an Entertainment Duel !

Unknown to Declan and the rest of the Lancers that this is a setup and this Jack Atlas is a fake. The members of the Council are people loyal to Jean-Michel Roger a cover agent of the Fusion Dimension who crossed over to the Synchro Dimension, infiltrating the dimension by rising to the position of Director of Sector Security, enforcing Neo Domino City's law.

Yuya sits holding his Deck in a lounge, wondering where everyone was taken. He remembers Roger telling the Executive Council that each year on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King participates in an exhibition match, and suggesting that Yuya be his opponent. Yuya was surprised at the decision, but then the other Lancers and the Commons were taken away.  
Yuya asked where they were being taken, and Gael reassured them that they would not be harmed, Gray pointing out that they were participants in the Friendship Cup. Azul agreed that while they were fugitives, they were still heroes, and Bordeaux added that "as long as they keep winning, correct, Chairman?" White Taki agrees, declaring the Lancers as honored guests as long as they keep winning. Before being taken away, Gong reminded Yuya that Yuzu would be somewhere in the stadium, so Yuya must win and put her mind at ease. Sylvio urges Yuya to show their strength to the Synchro Dimension, and Crow tells Yuya to crush that , Jack Atlas. Ryuu remains silent on the matter but he knew that this Jack Atlas is an imposter according to Yusei.

* * *

From his room Ryuu looks down at the duel arena shaped like a race track , lit up . " It is the night before the Friendship Cup " he thought out loud. The TV in the room then turns on with the MC announcing the duelists for the Exhibition Match Jack Atlas and Yuya Sakaki , followed by the names of the others also taking part.

 _Celina_  
 _Zuzu Boyle_  
 _Riley_  
 _Yuto_  
 _Yuya Sakaki_  
 _Gong Strong_  
 _Dennis Macfield_  
 _Shay Obsidian_  
 _Moon Shadow_  
 _Sylvio Sawatari_  
 _Ryuu Sakaki_

 _Chojiro Tokumatsu_  
 _Damon Lopez_  
 _Duel Chaser 227_  
 _Akiza Izayoi_  
 _Yusei Fudo_  
 _Crow Hogan_  
 _Leo and Luna_  
 _Sergey Volkov_  
 _Shinji Weber_  
 _Tony Simmons_  
 _Yugo_

Ryuu muses that every Lancer is listed except for Declan Akaba and Riley Akaba.

* * *

Yuya sits alone in the waiting area of the duel stadium , the words echoes uncomfortably in Yuya's mind. Thinking ( " Why do they hate him so " ) expressly Ryuu to which Yuya can see in his brother's eyes are those of ill intent. Crow on the other hand had told him to crush the guy.

Yuya then turns to the boy in the room with him, asking him what Jack is like. The boy is surprised, and Yuya asks if he was told not to talk to him. The boy replies that it's okay, so Yuya asks if he's one of Jack's fans. The boy is taken aback, and Yuya explains that he heard that Jack is a shared king for the Tops and the Commons, and thus likely has a lot of fans.  
When the boy hesitates, Yuya apologizes; talking about that before he's about to Duel must be hard on the boy. He's just curious as to the kind of person that Jack is. The boy timidly explains that Jack first rose to the position of Duel King three years ago, and since then has remained an absolute ruler. They call him the strongest Duelist in the world; and he has the demeanor and conduct worthy of it, as least, that's what he thinks. Yuya apologizes again for putting the boy on the spot. Shyly, the boy tells Yuya that it's almost time, and asks him to follow him. Yuya gets up to follow the boy.

* * *

Yuzu tells Yugo to hold on, but the excited Commons can't contain himself, and he runs up the stairs, cheering that he's finally made it to the Duel Palace. He asks if he'll really able to Duel in this huge arena, and admits that he can't wait. Yuzu is impressed as well; Paradise Stadium was huge as well, but the grounds for Turbo Duels are so spacious. Four images of Melissa Claire appear as she tells the crowd that it's time for the main event; New Domino City's pride, the Duel King, a special opening match by Jack Atlas. The crowd cheers Jack's name, including the excited Yugo.  
Melissa is impressed, commenting that it's as expected of the the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas. The hearts of Tops and Commons come together as one. She tells them to please wait a minute, and everyone pauses in confusion. Melissa explains that first they'll introduce the lucky Duelist selected to Duel the King in his exhibition match. His name is Yuya Sakaki.


	57. VS Jack Atlas

Yuya enters the arena on a Duel Runner, and Zuzu is shocked to see Yuya. Poor Yuya isn't used to his Duel Runner yet, running up the side of the arena briefly. He comments that Crow and the others told him about it, but are they really going to Duel while riding these things? Zuzu wonders if it's really Yuya, but then she notices that her bracelet is glowing, and she points this out to Yugo, wondering if it's because both Yuya and Yugo are here. Her eyes fill with tears as Yuya pulls up to the starting line, and she states that it's really Yuya. Yugo observes Yuya for the second time, admitting that he doesn't know why he was picked as Jack's opponent, but he feels bad for him, since he's a sacrifice for the King. He asks Zuzu if she knows why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship Cup, and he explains that it's to show everyone the King's strength. The King doesn't participate in the tournament, and the winner is the only one who can Duel him. The tournament is thus to determine who gets to Duel Jack. The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit. Each year, Jack's opponents get a total beating, pushing the rest of the competition to reach that height. He admits that it's something like a practice. Zuzu muses, "A total beating", and Yugo explains that that's why the opponents for the exhibition matches are called sacrifices. Zuzu mutters, "No way…"

Melissa announces what everyone's been waiting for; the King's entrance. New Domino City bowed down to that power, that majesty. While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon; the living legend at the summit of Duelists. Now, here they introduce him; their Duel King, Jack Atlas !

The lights in the arena dim, and a king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas". Spotlights snap on, and Jack finally enters the stadium at last, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. Yugo and Zuzu watch as the spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards. The crowd cheers for Jack, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring that there is only one king, and that is him (the dub often changes this to "Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the Duel? That's right, it's me! Jack Atlas!") Yugo cries that Jack Atlas is seriously so cool. Jack stops beside Yuya, and he asks the crowd how many turns that it will take to defeat Yuya tonight. Yuya is surprised by the brash statement, and one of the Commons in the crowd shouts that it's obvious; just one turn will end this kid. But Jack raises his hand, claiming that the King's Duel can only be entertainment, and Yuya mutters, "entertainment?" Extending a finger, Jack states that the first turn will be his for the taking. He extends a second finger, explaining that on the second turn, the challenger will show off his best highlights. Then he extends a third finger, explaining that on the third turn, he will defeat his opponent, and show him the difference between his power and Jack's overwhelming strength. Gael comments that they'll see what they've got, and Gray and Azul wonder if the strength of the Lancers will surpass the King's. Bordeaux comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation, and Taki agrees with a smile as Declan, Riley, and Moon stand below them.

Zuzu whispers Yuya's name. Yuya is disdainful of Jack saying that Yuya will be defeated in three turns. He remembers Crow telling him to crush Jack, and he thinks that he'll show Jack his entertainment. Melissa declares that the Field Spell Card will be activated, and from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. She explains that a special field called an Action Field will be in place; and then she realizes that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Zuzu murmurs "Action Field" in surprise, and in the Executive Council chamber, Gael explains that they have granted Declan's wish, and Gray clarifies Declan's wish as a Duel where Spell Cards called Action Cards are used. Azul comments that that's the way that the Lancers fight, and Declan agrees that it's to take on Duel Academy. Bordeaux asks in surprise if it's to become accustomed to actual combat, and Gray comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation. Taki agrees that they should watch this carefully. Still not sure what an Action Field is, Melissa sticks to the script and declares, "Action Field on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!" A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. The holographic starting board appears in front of the Duelists and counts down, and Melissa declares, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" Yuya and Jack start off with a cry of "Duel!" Noting the autopilot function of the Duel Runner, Yuya muses that he sees, realizing that he'll be able to Duel with his hands free.

Jack takes the first corner, a development according to his predictions, as Melissa notes. Jack declares his turn, Summoning "Red Sprinter" from his hand. As the Fiend runs alongside Jack, Jack explains that the effect of "Red Sprinter" lets him Summon a Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" from his hand, and then immediately tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator", and he chants "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Red Wyvern!" Jack Sets a card face-down, ending his turn.

Jack tells Yuya that it's his turn. Jack's letting Yuya show off his best, so don't let him down. Yuya replies that he'll show Jack his entertainment. He declares his turn and draws a card. Then, Yuya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up is Performapal Trump Girl! And next we have Performapal Skeeter Skimmer! Next, Performapal Stamp Turtle! And finally, our star performer steps on the stage, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Melissa is shocked to see four monsters Summoned, double the number that she witnessed being Summoned in Central Park. The crowd are all impressed by the Summon, including Yugo, seeing it for the first time. Zuzu cheers that there's no mistake; it's Yuya.

Yuya explains that the effect of "Performapal Trump Girl" allows him to use it and monsters on his field for a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes", chanting, "One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Next he overlays the Level 4 "Skeeter Skimmer" and "Stamp Turtle", and he chants, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo is shocked to see Yuto's dragon, something that Zuzu confirms. Gael muses on Fusion and Xyz, and Gray is surprised that Yuya can command different Summoning methods. Azul declares that this is the power of the Lancers, and Bordeaux comments to Taki that Yuya is quite good. Taki nods in agreement, commenting that this is quite significant. Melissa commentates that Yuya has combined Summoning methods in order to call out two dragons, but their hero, Jack has no plans to say silent.

She's proven right, as Jack activates the effect of his "Red Wyvern"; once only, when his opponent has at least two monsters with higher ATK than the 2400 ATK of "Red Wyvern", he can destroy one of those monsters. He targets "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Red Wyvern" blasts a fireball from its mouth. Yuya replies that he won't let Jack, and he drives up the side barrier, snatching an Action Card from the air. He ramps into the air and activates the Action Spell, "Mirror Barrier", to negate a card effect that would destroy a card, and a Sphere Field forms around "Rune-Eyes" to deflect the blast. Yuya lands, and Melissa gasps that he dodged it, amazed by the Action Card. Jack's fangirls gripe about the move, but the other Tops and Commons in the crowd are impressed by the further evolution of the Turbo Duel. Yuya is disgusted at the thought of being defeated in three turns, and he vows to win the Duel on this turn. Jack smirks.

Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the Level 5 or higher "Red Wyvern" and have "Dark Rebellion" gain that lost ATK, and he uses both Overlay Units. He declares "Treason Discharge", and the wings of "Dark Rebellion" unfold and blast lightning at "Red Wyvern", which falls to 600 ATK, while "Dark Rebellion" rises to 4300 ATK. Melissa frantically calls it a huge pinch, and Jack leans down to grab an Action Card, which he studies intently. He's interrupted by Yuya declaring his Battle Phase, attacking "Red Wyvern" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". "Dark Rebellion" charges forwards and attacks with "Mauling Mandible Charge", destroying "Red Wyvern" and reducing Jack to 300 LP in one hit. Melissa gasps that Jack has taken huge damage, and Yuya declares a direct attack with "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Melissa asks in horror if Jack is going to lose. She screams, "King!" and Jack's fangirls scream, "Master Atlas!" "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks", blasting a beam of light from its ring, and the attack hits home, surrounding the Duelists in smoke. Everyone in the stadium watches in shock, silent.

And Jack drives out of the smoke, his LP still at 300. He explains to the shocked Yuya that he activated the Action Spell, "Underworld Evasion", which Special Summoned an "Underworld Evasion Token". Once per turn, an "Underworld Evasion Token can negate an attack. Melissa praises Jack for already mastering Action Cards. Yuya explains that the number of times that "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can attack changes depending on the Level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material. Since "Trump Girl" is Level 2, "Rune-Eyes" can attack twice. Jack responds by activating a Trap Card, "Reject Reborn", which negates an attack and then ends the Battle Phase. Next, it destroys all the monsters on his field and Special Summons a number of monsters from the Graveyard equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He revives both "Red Wyvern" and "Red Resonator", which activates the effect of "Red Resonator", allowing Jack to regain LP equal to the ATK of a Synchro Monster on the field. He regains 2400 LP, bringing him up to 2700. Melissa calls it amazing; not only did Jack survive the turn, but he revived two monsters and regained his LP to boot. She cheers that that's their Jack for you; the ruler of rulers, the King of kings. Yugo cheers that Jack is the best, and so cool, but Zuzu mutters Yuya's name in worry.

Jack tells Yuya that he said it himself; an Entertainment Duel. He drops back beside Yuya, telling him that his Dueling is nothing more that self-satisfaction; far from entertainment. He tells Yuya that he lacks the strength to climb to the summit where Jack stands, and accelerates forwards.  
Declaring his turn and drawing a card, Jack immediately tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator". He chants, "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" He explains that once per turn, the effect of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage for each monster that was destroyed. He declares, "Absolute Power Flame", and "Scarlight" gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yuya's monsters.

Both "Rune-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" are blasted backwards and destroyed, and Yuya falls back as his LP falls to 3000. Powersliding, Jack declares a direct attack with "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's" "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning", telling Yuya to bow before the power of a king. The attack hits the ground in front of Yuya's Duel Runner, blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero. Zuzu screams Yuya's name as he lands on the asphalt and bounces into the air.


	58. Duel Dragons , the Spirits of Darkness

After the Duel , Yuya keeps thinking about the words Jack said to him: _" Your Duels are nothing but self-satisfaction only ! "_ And then, appearing before Yuya, is a teenage boy with a card in his hand. Again his thoughts went to Ryuu. Yuya breaks down and slams the ground in frustration and then checking his deck again remembering something and finding it missing 'Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.' and the glow of this extra deck during the duel and wonders whats going on.

* * *

Ryuu on the other hand who had been watching understood what was happening it was the spirits seeing that Yuto and Yugo are also nearby. His partner Stardust Spark Dragon confirms it with its spirit appearing next to him. Its wings folded.  
 _" Spirits can transfer themselves from place to place , that is why Yuya had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. It is also most likely that Yuya can join his spirit with the other spirits similar to his "  
"I see , but I do not like this Friendship Cup you herd it from Yusei and the others this Jack is a fake. Duels are not meant for power or used to abuse people. "  
" In that case you must win against this imposter Jack , you have to force them to listen it is because of this the real Jack is left without a name , Yusei and the others are all also in this fighting for the same thing but in their case more or less a show for Topps."_

Ryuu then falls silent and then asking _" how about Yuya ? "_ Stardust Spark Dragon then closes its eyes and looks at its master a few minutes later. _" he is shaken by the last duel with this imposter Jack. "  
" Did you feel anything from that Dragon used by Jack ? "  
_This time Stardust Spark falls silent before responding to Ryuu _" as a matter of fact I did that was red dragon archfiend's other self and it feels to be in pain maybe if we can return it to the real Jack its spirit can be at ease. It is not a true counterparts like we are. "_

Ryuu then expresses his concern about the Friendship Cup and the other lancers : Gong , Yuya , Shay , Selena and Sylvio. Stardust then reassures him _" don't worry about them the other dragons will protect and give them the means to summon them during a duel. You connected them to the spirit world , in turn you had given them a fragment of your powers and a spirit partner. "  
" what can this do ? "  
" master , you know this better then anyone else...  
_ _the power to see and hear Duel Monster spirits and control them ,_ _to materialize Duel Monsters and their powers though the use of a duel disk. During a duel a Duelist to draw any card they wish, to the point of sometimes creating a new card during a Duel , but they have to awaken that power themselves only then will the dragons be bonded to them , though limited to the dragons themselves. "  
" including the same type of card support and monsters for their decks , and if they cannot ? "  
" They can overtake their holders , these dragons are linked to darkness they all process something called shadow sense, the power that you hold which originates from darkness the power that you hold fully. __It is a dangerous Sense which can cause real damage to the opponent. "  
_  
Ryuu then thinks this must be the reason why he can generate the effects of duel monster cards without an action field active. Odd-eyes Chaos Dragon , Galaxy-eyes photon Dragon , and Light and darkness dragon then appear before Ryuu and he is again taken to the spirit world temporarily in a flash of light. Stardust Spark Dragon then spreads its wings and takes its place beside the other dragons.  
Stardust Spark then speaks again _" your connection to the spirit world is your first partner - Light and Darkness Dragon , to this dimension is me where all duelists use synchros , to one of the other dimensions is your third dragon linked to Shay and Yuto - Galaxy-Eyes photon dragon , to all dimensions is the one given to you by your father -_ _Odd-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon. "_

A blank card then appears before Ryuu. He then reaches out to take it but hesitates after some encouragement from his spirits , he takes it anyway. Upon holding the card it revealed its true form to him as Five God Dragon a fusion monster.  
Ryuu now understands the secret behind his duel charm. His is the Pendulum of Creation as opposed to the Pendulum of Ruin that Yuya has. This world has two opposing forces a Light and Dark polar opposites that need each other as one cannot exist without the other. They are forces that can protect as well as destroy.  
After talking to the dragon Ryuu is returned back to the human world.

* * *

During the time Ryuu was talking to the spirits the Duel Disks of the other lancers also glowed prompting their current holders to pick them up. Shay and Yuya immediately bonded with their dragons and so did Selena , all except Gong and Sylvio who were the current holders of Power Tool Mecha Dragon and Ancient Pixie Dragon .

Later on, in the Duel Palace where the Friendship Cup is held, the participants are introduced one by one. On the other hand Zuzu, whom is worried about Yuya after his defeat, is in danger as she is surrounded by Sector Security.


	59. The Friendship Cup

The Friendship Cup finally begins with much fanfare in the Duel Palace.

The MC then speaks  
 _" these are the rules of the Turbo Duel :  
\- The duel will continue until you render your opponent's D-Wheel unable to function or your opponent is unable to continue riding._  
 _\- You have complete a set amount of laps around the track , or cross the finish line._  
 _\- You reduce your opponent's LP to 0 "_

 _" Cross Over Acceleration "_ The MC then announces activating speed world neo combining a turbo duel with an action duel. The duelist then kick off with a cry of _" Duel "_

Tony speeds with his D-Wheel. Gong takes the first turn and goes all-out with his full power, trying his best to clear Yuya's negative reputation as the Duelist who lost to Jack. Then on the second turn Gong under influence of his dragon begins to play aggressively summoning power tool mecha dragon on the second turn , by using the special summoned monsters Superheavy samuari Trumpeter and superheavy samuari Sandals left on the field on the first turn.

This play comes to a bit of a surprise to Yuya to which Gong never plays this way back at their duel school. Then when the draw comes to Gong again he normal summons and equips a card 'superheavy samurai soulhorns' to that monster followed by the effect of Power tool Mecha Dragon changing the equip card to it followed by its effect to draw one more card and getting superheavy samuari soulbeads and again equip it on the superheavy samuari.

Gong's aggressive plays overwhelm Tony when he also adds pendulum summoning into the duel turns later and brutally defeats Tony , by repeating the effects of power tool mecha dragon. The entire duel watched by Ryuu via a TV screen in his room as it would seem to him that the dragon had overtaken the user's mind according to 'Stardust Spark Dragon' .

The next Duel is Riley vs. Shinji , but Riley is unwilling to fight against Shinji. However , his brother , Reiji, comes up with an alternative option letting Moon Shadow duel Shinji. Shinji now duels against Moon Shadow. In an attempt to change the problem of the class system in New Domino City, Shinji calls out to all the Commons to stand up against the injustice. As Shinji moves forward against Moon with his monsters that represent his ideals and defeats Moon Shadow.

Slipping past the strict Sector Security , Chojiro visits Yuya's room. He then tells Yuya about the fate of the defeated Duelists. The news comes to a bit of a shock to Yuya who now concludes that they are using duels for power. Something that was against his morals about dueling for fun and entertainment.

After ten years of silence , Hero Chojiro has finally returned to the stage. His opponent is Yuzu. Meanwhile , Yuya watches through the television set the Turbo Duel debut of his childhood friend. Yuzu wants to show her everything to Yuya, and goes all-out against Chojiro's assault and defeats him.

The MC then announces the final match of the day Selena Vs. _Damon Lopez_. Selena defeats her opponent with Black Rose Moonlight dragon and Panther Dancer.

* * *

The MC then announces going into the next round are Selena , Yuzu , Gong , and Shinji , Then making a fake tear stating that Riley and Sergey had withdrawn from the Friendship cup which lead to some boos from the audence.

 _Selina |_ _Damon Lopez = Selena_  
 _Yuzu Boyle | Chojiro Tokumatsu = Yuzu  
_ _Moon Shadow |_ _Shinji Weber = Shinji  
_ _Gong Strong |_ _Tony Simmons = Gong Strong_  
 _Riley |_ _Sergey Volkov = Withdraw_ _  
_

The MC then continues stating tomorrow's duels will be even more thrilling announcing the next rounds matchups.

 _Yuto |_ _Yugo_  
 _Yuya Sakaki |_ _Duel Chaser 227_  
 _Ryuu Sakaki |_ _Yusei Fudo_  
 _Dennis Macfield |_ _Akiza Izayoi_  
 _Shay Obsidian |_ _Crow Hogan_  
 _Sylvio Sawatari |_ _Leo and Luna_

The spirits also had a role to play in this by drawing the forces of light and darkness together as if calling each other out and influencing the fate of all of the duelists involved. Yuya needed to get to Jack Atlas , while Ryuu wanted to expose the truth behind the Friendship Cup.


	60. Crash of Dragons

Yuto and Yugo will face each other in the first match on the second day. Yugo then tells Yuto as he and Yuto head for the starting block riding their D-Wheels.  
 _" Our last battle got interrupted , now nothing will get in our way._ _So its time we settle this. "_

 _" Cross Over Acceleration "_ The MC then announces activating speed world neo combining a turbo duel with an action duel. The duelists then kick off with a cry of _" Duel "_

Yugo makes the first turn so he can start first and begins his play by special summoning 'Speedroid terrortop' _" next I summon speedroid razorang "_ A roar then echos from his extra deck , he then tunes his two monsters chanting _" spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light ! Syncho Summon ! Appear now ! Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! "_

Yugo then ends his turn and urges Yuto to bring out his dragon.

 _" Settle the score ? "_ Yuto asks and presses hard on the pedal and with a determined look he draws getting The Phantom Knights twin sword and summons it using it to overlay explaining that twin sword can count as two overlay units for a Xyz summon , chanting _" Formed from pitch - black darkness , to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs ! Descend now ! Rank 4 Dark rebellion Xyz Dragon ! "_  
'Clear Wing' and 'Dark Rebellion' Then roar at each other and overtake the minds of their masters. Yuto's eyes obscured by blue light while Yugo now glowing aqua.

Yuto declares that he will finish this with his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," he shall destroy Yugo, and everything. Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion." By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK. He declares "Treason Discharge" as "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and it blasts lightning at "Clear Wing," trapping the other Dragon.  
The ATK of "Clear Wing" is now reduced to 1250, while that of "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 3750. But Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon _" when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect , it can negate that effect and destroy that monster. "_ Light spreads through "Clear Wing's" blades as Yugo declares, "Reverse Revenge", and "Clear Wing" blasts rainbow light from its body, dispelling the lightning and destroying Dark Rebellion.

Finding no other move Yuto ends his turn with two facedowns. 'The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch' and 'Call of the haunted'

 _Yuto_  
 _4000 Lp_  
 _'The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch'_  
 _'Call of the haunted'_

 _Yugo_  
 _4000 Lp_  
 _Clear wing Synchro Dragon_

The duel was being watched by the remaining Lancers. Yuya looks on with a bit of concern this duel was almost the same as when they first meet if not for Ryuu interfering who knows what will happen but , it will not end well for either of them.  
Yugo then takes the next turn and draws not caring about the set cards. Yugo seems focused on only one thing crush his opponent. Yugo then attempts to attack directly only to be blocked when Yuto uses both of his set cards special summoning his Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon and ranking it up into Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon , forcing Yugo to withdraw his attack.

 _" Next time then "_ He responds and ends his turn with a facedown 'burning sonic'. It is now Yuto's move and he attacks with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Yugo activates burning sonic in response stopping the attack and giving his monster 500 extra attack points bringing it up to 3000 making it even with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.  
This duel draws on with either side giving an inch. Yugo then plays Speed Recovery on his turn to bring back Speedroid Razorang and uses its effect on 'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon' followed by the effect of 'Clear wing' to negate and destroy 'Razorang' bringing its attack up to 5000 due to the effect of 'Burning Sonic' that he played earlier.

Yugo declares an attack with 'Clear Wing' destroying Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon dealing 2000 damage to Yuto. Strong shockwaves rock the stadium. When the smoke clears Yugo is still seen ridding his D-Wheel with a monster next to him 'The Phantom Knights of fragile armor' since his dragon was destroyed by battle he can special summon this card.

Yugo then ends his turn with a facedown 'Dragon's rage' ,'Follow Wing' , and 'Dragon's Bind' and the attack of his dragon return to 3000. With only 2000 Lp left Yugo's next attack will leave Yuto open for the finishing attack announces the MC.

Yuto sets a monster and two facedown cards

 _Yuto_  
 _2000 Lp_  
 _The Phantom Knights of fragile armor_  
 _The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe_  
 _The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil 2x_

 _Yugo_  
 _4000 Lp_  
 _Clear wing Synchro Dragon_  
 _Dragon's Rage  
Follow Wing_  
 _Dragon's Bind_

Yugo draws 'shock surprise' and plays it banishing his 2 'Speedroid's in his grave and destroys the 2 monsters on Yuto's field then attacking directly with Clear Wing. The attack hits the ground in front of Yuto's D-Wheel , blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero. Yuto lands on the asphalt.

The 2 Dragon cards then glow prompting Yugo to approach the fallen duelist _" We will become one "_ he said and raises his dragon card the black card then lands in his hand. Yuto awakened and he declared that they would become one before being absorbed by Yugo. Yugo is then released from the awakening state unaware of what had happened. This duel had left the stadium in ruins and shock forcing them to finish the rest of the Friendship cup on the streets of Neo-Domino city.


	61. The Sword of White Silver

While waiting for his match Ryuu took out his two decks. One he was given by his father Yusho composed of 'Entermate' , 'Magician' , and 'Odd-eyes' monsters he later added the 'Dracoslayer' , and 'Dracoverlord' cards to the deck.  
Ryuu also had a lot more Dragons in his deck compared to his younger brother including Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon , Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon , Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon , Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon , Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon , Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon as well as a few others he also had shared with his brother Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon , Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon , Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon , Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

The second one given to him by Reiji which had gotten him quite the reputation of a dragon duelist mostly consisted of 'Light' and 'dark' , 'Dragon' , 'spellcaster' and 'Zombie' type monsters and lightsworns. He often referred to it as chaos dragons due to their nature of banishing cards during a duel.

* * *

Ryuu thoughts went back at the duel school founded by his father and Shuzo the You Show Duel School. His father father vanishing without a trace on the same day he was supposed to duel Strong Ishijima. Yuya had taken that loss severely he had idolized his father so much but he had Yuzu and Noboru Gongenzaka who had supported him and remained in You Show.

Ryuu too felt pain from the loss and transferred to LDS at the request of Reiji the CEO of Leo Corporation. He convinced Ryuu that his pendent was special and that he can become stronger than everyone in the city by joining him , to which Ryuu accepts. Ryuu then became the Champion of the Maiami Championship some time later and moved into the apartment compound of Reiji Akaba on another floor. During this time he begins loose sight of his goals while spending little time with Yuya other than the times they have training or his family.

Ryuu is now a pro duelist. Now all he ever did since then was train himself , Yuya and duel anyone who ever talked trash about his family. He also had eventually talked with his younger brother less and less due to a difference in goals. Yusho had trained both of his sons to become an entertainment duelist giving them both an Entermate Deck and a Odd-eyes monster. Ryuu gotten a Chaos version with monochrome eyes while his brother has gotten a Odd-eyes dragon with dichromatic eyes.

Yusho taught his two sons to always follow their hearts and giving them both a pendent telling them both when they ever feel lost this pendent will show them the way and that was the last time Ryuu ever spoken with his father the day before the duel with Sledgehammer.

 _" Follow my heart "_ He said out loud and placed his hand over his pendent wondering what that meant. The cards and deck given to him by his father and Reiji 'Odd-eyes Chaos Dragon' originally an Effect monster now is a Pendulum monster , ' _White Dragon magician - Wyverbuster' , '_ _Black Dragon magician - Collapserpant' , 'Dragons Collide Deck' , 'master of pendulum deck.'  
_ Oddly enough the two decks even seem to complement each other.

* * *

The screen in his room then announces the duelists of the next match , Yuya and Duel Chaser 227. Yuya learning from his defeat against Jack, and realizing that he must make the audience and his opponent smile through his Entertainment Duels , Yuya accepts the challenge. However , the audience seems to be more excited about Duel Chaser 227.

 _" Cross Over Acceleration "_ The MC then announces activating speed world neo combining a turbo duel with an action duel. The duelists then kick off with a cry of _" Duel "_

The Duel Chaser's hand contains "Jutte Lord", "Jutte Fighter", "Goyo Arrow", "Stygian Security" and "Synchro Gift".  
Duel Chaser 227 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200). Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand.  
He then Special Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). Duel Chaser 227 then tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Predator" with "Goyo Arrow", whose effect allows him to once per turn inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100. Duel Chaser 227 activates the effect now dealing some damage to Yuya.

 _" Ouch , Yuya has not had a turn yet and he is already taken damage. "_ said the MC

It is now Yuya's turn , his hand contains "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn", "Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard", "Entermate Fireflux", "Double Reborn Level 4", and "Mimiclay".  
He draws "Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". Yuya activates "Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) and "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Bot-Eyes" (1600/1200) and "Fireflux" (1200/1600) from his hand , both in Attack Position.  
"Bot-Eyes" attacks "Predator" , with Yuya activating the effect of "Bot-Eyes" , letting him change its name to that of an "Odd-Eyes" monster. He changes its name to "Odd-Eyes Dragon". Since an "Odd-Eyes" monster under Yuya's control declared an attack , the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" activates , which lets him increase the attacking monster's ATK by the ATK of an Attack Position "Performapal" monster he controls until the end of the Battle Phase. The attack continues and "Bot-Eyes" destroys "Goyo Predator." Yuya then attacks directly with "Fireflux."

 _" Turn end "_ Yuya then responds.

Duel Chaser 227 activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks and destroys "Bot-Eyes", with Yuya attempting to grab an Action Card, but being blocked by Duel Chaser 227, resulting in neither player getting the card. Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning that monster to his field, so "Bot-Eyes" (1600/1200) is Special Summoned. "Bot-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fireflux"

Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and subsequently Pendulum Summons it (2500/2000) from his hand, along with "Fireflux" (1200/1600) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. Duel Chaser 227 finds and activates the Action Card, "Battle Lock", which prevents his opponent's monsters from attacking this turn.

Duel Chaser 227 draws "Polymerization". He Normal Summons "Stygian Security" (100/600). Duel Chaser 227 tunes the Level 4 "Bot-Eyes" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Stygian Security" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Chaser" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Chaser" and "Predator" to Fusion Summon "Goyo Emperor" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Emperor" attacks "Pendulum Dragon". but it isn't destroyed via the effect of "Emperor" and instead Duel Chaser 227 takes control of it and it gains this same effect.  
"Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Fireflux" , but because of the effect it isn't destroyed and Duel Chaser 227 takes control of it instead. "Fireflux" attacks directly, but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Light Phoenix" as his opponent is attacking directly , destroying the card in his other Pendulum Zone and Special Summoning itself. "Unicorn" is destroyed and "Light Phoenix" (2000/1000) is Special Summoned.  
A replay occurs and Duel Chaser 227 chooses not to attack.

Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon". He activates "Double Reborn Level 4", which allows both players to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their own Graveyard in Defense Position. Duel Chaser 227 Special Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200) and Yuya Special Summons "Bot-Eyes". Yuya treats "Bot-Eyes Lizard" as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" via its own effect.  
He then Tributes the LIGHT monster "Light Phoenix" and sends "Bot-Eyes" being treated as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" from his side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Saber Dragon" (2800/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Saber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Jutte Lord". Since it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, he can destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Goyo Emperor" is destroyed and since it left the field, control of all monsters are returned to their owners via its effect. "Pendulum Dragon" attacks directly. Duel Chaser 227 finds and activates the Action Card , "Evasion" , negating the attack , but Yuya also finds and activates the Action Card , "No Action" , which negates the activation of his opponent's Action Spell Card and destroys it.  
The attack continues with Odd-Eyes pendulum dragon biteing into the Duel Chaser's D-Wheel winning Yuya the match.

 _" What a comeback "_ said the MC thanking the two duelists for a fun and exciting duel.


	62. The Dragon Within

Since coming into Neo Domino City , Ryuu had been a subject of interest to Jean-Michel Roget who had been spying on him. Jean intends to use Ryuu as a pawn in his game to put down the resistance a group of six people who calls themselves Signers , maybe with Ryuu he can put an end to them. Jack Atlas had already been put out of the picture due to the imposter Jack but that still leaves several others : Luna , Leo , Akiza , Crow , and Yusei.

Jean selects Ryuu to be a test subject of a Electric Shock Chip after discovering that one can stimulate aggressiveness by stimulating a certain part of a person's brain. Jean then meets with Ryuu before the match starts telling him that he wants to inspect the helmet while Ryuu goes through the standard checks before a riding duel making sure everything is running properly and at high performance , he did not want to look bad in front of his new friend Yusei. Yusei himself also made a promise to help him as well. The two of them are also planning something.

Jean then gives the helmet back to Ryuu _" Good Luck in the duel "_ before walking off. He knew its the quiet ones to watch out for. Ryuu shot a glance of him before donning his helmet. _( " Jean seems rather calm and quiet "_ ) he thought to himself and then shaking the thought off focusing on the duel he too had a message to give to the many spectators watching.

Ryuu now reveals his plan to Yusei _" help me rescue the lancers , everyone is being held captive by Security , the goals of the commons is the same as ours we too have a mission. "  
" I see leave it to me " _was Yusei's response..

The MC declares that it's finally time for the beginning of the duel while in the helicopter. The MC compares the night's stage for the match as jewels and gems scattered form an overturned treasure box as the helicopter hovers above the arena. The MC declares , _" Action Field : On ! Field Spell : Crossover Acceleration ! "_ and the purple light suffuses the city. Ryuu and Yusei's Duel Runners declare, _" Duel Mode : On , Autopilot : Standby "_ and the holographic counter appears.

As the duelists watch the countdown the MC declares _" Riding Duel…Acceleration ! "_  
The two duelists then kick off with a cry of _" duel. "_

The MC states that both Duelists started at almost the same time , and reiterates that the first player out of the Duel Palace will take the first turn. The MC wonders who that will be and the two Runners dip into the exit from the Duel Palace.

Yusei was the first to come out so he gets the first turn. At this point Yusei has no reason to go along with the duel the existence of the Lancers would provide the means necessary to unite the now divided Neo-Domino city. Ryuu cannot imagine a city being controlled by someone who rules a class-driven society with brute force to become peaceful. As they move along a corner , Yusei thinks that the future isn't something given to you , but something one has to grasp with their own hands.

In his hand were the cards Quilbolt hedgehog , Quickdraw Synchron , Junk Synchron , shield wing , scrap-iron scarecrow.  
Yusei summons Shield Wing in defense mode and then sets Scrap-iron scarecrow before ending his turn. Telling Ryuu to make it flashy and that Ryuu will get to duel him again after they united the city.

Ryuu's hand contains Prime material dragon , Axe Dragonute , Double summon , Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Summoner Monk. He draws getting Foolish Burial. Ryuu snaps his finger in the air reflecting on the things taught to him by his father Yusho using a tagline his younger brother used _" Ladies and Gentlemen , in this city overflowing with light you will witness a dragon tamer in action "_

Ryuu then normal summons Ace dragonute and banishes it for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon then through its effect special summons Prime Material Dragon. Ryuu then commands his dragons to preform stunts in the air . Yusei also encourages Shield Wing to join in.

The three monsters dance through the air similar to an air show. The MC is surprised , and she irritably asks if the two of them are just messing around. The MC protests that this is an official Friendship Cup match and the entirety of New Domino City is watching , so they should take this seriously.  
Yusei replies that they aren't messing around but are in fact completely serious. He thinks that it's about time to do it. Ryuu thanks Yusei for helping him and now he owes him one as they come into view of the capital building.

 _" Go now Ryuu "_

Ryuu then accelerates , but Jean states that he won't let him go anywhere in fact he was going to be his pawn. He touches a control on his screen and the device in Ryuu's helmet shocks him, causing him to scream in pain. Ryuu clutches his head and wonders what that was.  
Watching the Duel , Jean muses that Ryuu's helmet contains a device that sends electrical shocks to the brain. After countless experiments Jean has discovered that stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the aggressiveness of a subject and that this will be the first actual field test.

Jean increases the power of the device The device activates again and Ryuu screams , clutching his head in his hands. Behind him , Yusei continues to urge Ryuu to jump off his Duel Runner. But Ryuu is in too much pain to move , and the Duel Runners pass the Capital Building missing their chance.

 _" What's wrong ? "_

Ryuu did not answer him instead just grits his teeth and groans in pain. Jean states that whatever kind of person Ryuu may be , he always has his primal instincts sharpen that pain into rage and release it , increasing that device to the max. Ryuu howls in agony and falls forward

 _" Are you ok ? "_

A crimson colored aura then covers his body.

" I play foolish burial , this allows me to send a card from my deck to the grave. " Ryuu sends Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand "  
He then attacks Yusei's monster but up to two times per turn Shield Wing cannot be destroyed.


	63. Cosmic Crash

_Field :_ _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Ryuu  
4000 LP_  
 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_  
 _Prime Material Dragon  
_ Double summon , Summoner Monk ( Hand )

 _Yusei  
4000 LP_  
 _Shield Wing_  
 _Scrap iron Scarecrow  
_ Quilbolt hedgehog , Quickdraw Synchron , Junk Synchron. ( Hand )

* * *

 _" This is different to what we had planned "_ Looking ahead at the D-Wheel ahead of him Ryuu's body covered in a crimson aura or somewhat like a mix of red and gold. Shield Wing had survived due to its effect. But next turn he will not be so lucky. Yusei draws getting 'Turret warrior'.

Yusei wonders what had happened to Ryuu. A sudden burst of aggression is not what he will normally do , Ryuu knows that Shield Wing cannot be destroyed by battle up to two times. Ryuu is also quite skilled as well remembering their first their first duel , he would had ended his turn. Now he is just acting like a berserker something not like Ryuu at all , Yusei knew something was wrong. Now the only way to wake him up was to duel him with everything he got.

 _" I special summon Quickdraw Synchron by sending Quilbolt Hedgehog to the grave. And because I now have a tuner on the field I can special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog "_ to strengthen his defense.  
He knew all too well what a Shadow Game feels like and right now the sight he saw was not any different.

 _" Turn end "_ Yusei then responds.

Ryuu draws and gets 'Lightpulsar dragon' he then summons Summoner Monk and uses its effect to discard a spell card and special summon a monster from his deck bringing out Vylon Prism. He then preforms a synchro summon with Summoner Monk and Vylon Prism chanting _" Flash of light that splits the sea of stars ! Shake our souls and roar through the world ! Synchro Summon ! Take Flight : Stardust Spark Dragon ! "_ Ryuu then equips Vylon Prism to it paying 500 LP via its effect.

The silvery dragon roars as it appears behind Ryuu looking like it is in pain. Ryuu launches the first attack but Yusei blocks it with scrap iron scarecrow. Then two more attacks come his way and Quilbolt Hedgehog is destroyed and so did Quickdraw synchron before ending his turn.

* * *

 _Field :_ _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Yusei  
4000 LP  
Shield Wing _  
_Scrap iron Scarecrow  
_ Junk Synchron , Turret warrior. ( Hand )

 _Ryuu_  
 _3500 LP_  
 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_  
 _Prime Material Dragon_  
 _Stardust Spark Dragon  
Vylon Prism ( Equip - Stardust Spark Dragon )_

* * *

Yusei now only has Shield wing and a facedown Scrap iron scarecrow in his hand were Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior. Yusei then puts his hand over his deck on his turn he knows that Stardust Spark Dragon is trying to tell him something but what ?  
The only way he will know is to summon his own Stardust Dragon , betting on this card and hopefully what comes after will help him.

 _" lets rev it up...Draw "_

Yusei gets 'Angel Baton' and plays it drawing another 2 cards and gets tuningware and Debris Dragon. He discards tuningware. He then summons Debris Dragon and through its effect Tuningware. Yusei then performs a synchro summon to call out his dragon chanting... _" Tuningware can count as 2 materials for a synchro summon.. Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon ! Take flight , Stardust Dragon ! "  
_ Yusei then draws one more card due to Tuneingware effect getting 'silver wing'. He then equips it on Stardust Dragon.

 _" As long as this card is equipped Stardust cannot be destroyed by battle up to two times , now Stardust attack Prime Material Dragon..._ Shooting Sonic _"_

Stardust lets out a stream of energy from its mouth destroying the monster attacked dealing 100 points of damage to Ryuu , during the process Yusei calls out to him but he gets no response still. _( " What is wrong with him " )_ he thought to himself _( "_ ... _Stardust help me " )  
" Turn end "_ he then responds out loud.

 _" Draw "_  
Ryuu draws from his deck getting 'Lightpulsar dragon' he then plays the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon " Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon effect activate , Red-eyes effect allows me to special summon a Dragon from my hand or grave , I special summon Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. Next is that dragon's effect it allows me to banish a monster from your Field or Graveyard "  
Pointing to the Stardust Dragon that was on the field. With this move Yusei's Stardust dragon is banished.

 _" That is not all Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand also gains attack points equal to the level of the banished monster x100 "_

Yusei looks on at the attack of the monster now raised up to 3600 and he still has Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon and Stardust spark. There is no cards in his hand that can help him so he must look for an Action Card. Ryuu launches the first attack from Stardust Spark Dragon and Yusei responds with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negating the attack.  
Ryuu then attacks again and this time Yusei speeds up finding an action card he grabs and plays it Action Magic -Evasion. Again negating the attack from Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Ryuu declares a third attack from Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand , Yusei picks up an action card but is not one he can use and takes the hit leaving him with only 400 LP.

Shockwaves again rocked the playing field , while Yusei struggles to regain control of his D-Wheel.  
 _" I felt that impact ...this duel it was just like that time when I faced the Earthbound Immortals the first time against Kyosuke Kiryu as a dark signer "_

The MC then responds to the last attack by Ryuu _" ouch that last attack dealt a lot of damage and it also seems like his D-Wheel is also damaged form that impact , can Yusei still continue ? "_

* * *

 _Yusei  
400 LP  
_ _Scrap iron Scarecrow  
_ Junk Synchron , Turret warrior. ( Hand )

 _Ryuu  
_ _3400 LP_  
 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_  
 _Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand_  
 _Stardust Spark Dragon_

* * *

It is now Yusei's turn at this point Yusei's D-Wheel feels wobbly. Yuya who was watching the duel from the room also knew something was up as well. Ryuu had always been a hard to beat duelist but he never tried to end a game this quickly or aggressive right now it seems like as if his sense of self had been lost.


	64. Wake up call

The action card picked up during Ryuu's turn was 'Action card - Battle Lock' which will stop an opponent's battle phase this turn. Yusei then thinks out loud _" in order for me to bring him back to his senses I need to mount quite a comeback but I cannot let fear stop me , Ryuu is a friend just like The Enforcers , the other Signers. "_

Yusei puts a hand on his deck and a crimson mark appears on his arm... _" Draw ! "_

His spirit generates a card he needed and plays it _" Magic Card activate - 'Gathering Wishes' , this card allows me to banish a tuner and non tuner from my hand to synchro summon a synchro monster that equals the level of the banished cards. and equip it with this card. The synchro monster is banished in the end phase. 'Gathering wishes' also has a second effect the equipped card gains the attack of all face-up dragon-type monsters on the field including itself._

 _Be reborn Stardust Dragon...! "_

Stardust dragon appears with a roar behind Yusei as he activates the second effect of his spell card several balls of light shot out from Ryuu's dragons and then enters Stardust dragon as its Attack rose from 2500 - 5000 - 7800 ... stopping at 15600. Yusei speeds up riding behind the opponents D-Wheel wanting him to as if feel his emotions.

 _" I will make sure you can feel my emotions if my words fall to deaf ears ,_ _Come back to your senses RYUU ! "_ Yusei then declares an attack with Stardust Dragon using his Cross-Sense.

 _"_ _Stardust Dragon attacks Stardust Spark Dragon ...Shooting Sonic ! "  
_ Stardust lets out a powerful stream of energy _that_ engulfs Ryuu's dragon wiping him out in one hit and destroys his D-Wheel. The blast also overpowering the chip planted in Ryuu's helmet destroying it. Ryuu is then thrown to the ground by the impact.

Yusei then gets off his D-Wheel and gets to Ryuu and shakes him on his shoulder _" Ryuu are you ok ? "_

 _" What a comeback ! "_ said the MC. The MC then looks at the sky and several shapes then silhouetted against the moon. Declan sees them too on the screen and Sora who was watching nearby narrows his eyes as he makes out the Obelisk Force flying with hang gliders equipped with searchlights.

The appearance of the Obelisk Force sets off alarms at the Sector Security Headquarters as well, and one of Jean's staff states that numerous UFOs have been detected in New Domino City's airspace. Another states that 10… 15… no, 20 have been confirmed and they have a visual.

Jean rises from his chair in shock when he sees the Obelisk Force; Duel Academy have arrived at a time like this. He muses that this is bad; their objective is definitely capturing Yuzu Boyle and Celina. He orders Sergey and Security to intercept the invading forces and stops the Friendship Cup.

Neo-Domino City is now turning into a battlefield and chaos also erupts on the streets due to the divided social class of Commons and Topps.

Sora is surprised by the Obelisk Force's sudden arrival. While Jean decided to use Sergey and Sector Security to intercept them. In another part of the city , Moon Shadow and Riley run into the Obelisk Force. The two of them split up to fight against the Obelisk Force, but were pushed into a corner.

* * *

The memory of the duel plays out in Ryuu's mind as he sleeps , and wakes up screaming when he remembers Yusei. Next to him sitting on the bed was his black Duel Disk and two decks. Martha then walks in to check on him after she herd the scream.  
 _" are you ok ? "_ said a voice of a middle aged woman. _  
" Yes "_  
A lot of questions then enter Ryuu's mind ... _" What happened at the Friendship Cup , Yusei , the Lancers.. "_ _  
" Calm down , how are you feeling ? "  
_ Ryuu held his head in his hands _" some throbbing , but I am ok "  
" Everyone is fighting to unite the city again just as it happened many years ago when Yusei fought the darkness with his friends and again to save our world. "  
_ _" What happened ? "_

Martha then tells the story of the Dark Signers and the events of the WRGP and then asks him what will he do now.  
Ryuu looks down _" I really do not know now. "_

Ryuu's vision had revealed to him what would happen should his powers get out of control , Yusho knew it and taught him how to control that power and use it wisely. But what if he could not he cannot , he can really injure someone and destroy the things he wishes to protect. This doubt weighed heavy on his mind , some things can only be protected when we fight. Yusei risked it all to save him since he conceder Ryuu as a friend. Just as Ryuu calls the Lancers allys and friends , but the battles to come are real and not just a game.

Ryuu leaves his decks and duel disk and walks outside looking over the water at the main part of the city.


	65. Vanguard of the Lancers

A lone Vanguard of the Lancers is in the syncho dimension watching the last duel between Ryuu and Yusei on the big screen until it ended with Yusei being the victor ..The skies then suddenly fill with gliders and the city then goes into chaos rebels flood the streets shouting revolution , bring down the topps.

The vanguard turns to see the people moving around and even hurting young children who are in the way. He then moves forward taking the hit and shielding the innocents caught in the crossfire between the commons and topps. He then tells the child to run before facing the people rebelling.  
 _" It is one thing to wish for justice but letting that ignorance hurt the innocent is wrong "_

He then stands firm with his duel disk activated.

At that point the rebel responds _" Who are you ? The topps had taken everything we got... We just want to get things back to the way they were when 5ds was around. "_

 _" If you truly feel that way then solving things with violence will not bring about resolution , only by showing your strength through your own conviction. In this case through duels there can be justice.  
Come my name is Kugeki Oi Yarimasu. I will be your opponent "_

 _" Lets see you talk that way after you lose "_

The rebel leader using a zombie deck fights against the vanguard.  
 _" Come "  
_ Kugeki then responds and defeats the person leading the riot in a duel using his Duel dragon 'Void ogre dragon and Black luster soldier - Envoy of the beginning.'

His summoned monster then proceeds to further attack but is stopped by its summoner. " he is not our true enemy do not harm him further "  
It then vanishes returning to the deck as Kugeki looks up at the rest of the rebels " well ? anyone else ? "

The crowd then takes a step back in awe of the skills of the duelist " no that man is our leader "

" Ok , then if you still have the strength to fight , then help the people who got caught up in this mess and leave the ones who are dueling to settle the matter with topps at hand "

The spirit of black luster soldier then talks to Kugeki " is it really alright ?"  
" Yes , our role has not come yet , I can feel it inside me it wants to devour but now is not the time or the place. I am going to do what i can to help these people "

With that said the spirit disappears back into the deck.

The rebel then curses his luck at losing but admits his opponent as a strong duelist then turning back to the screen overhead.  
Kugeki ' s deck began to glow.

 _" master , he is near "_

He turns and see void ogre dragon in spirit form and nods.. yeah i can feel it too.. it feels like he's also fighting.. we should go join him. Void.. i know what you want and you'll get it but we need to stay focus and in control. At that moment we run to the direction where we feel that impulse. _  
_As he goes deeper into the city the duel spirit Void Ogre dragon talks to him " he feels a bit different though , something is not right , that duel was painful to watch "

Kugeki continues to run through the streets while helping everyone he could. Then thinking back to his duel spirit.  
( Yes , it feel like it was with me and you when we first met. I remember your blood lust and can feel it in myself as well. We are calm on the surface but ounce we are over the edge we do our best not to destroy everything. But with him it was on a different level. as if he was channeling more of his power into the impact of his attacks. That is not his style of dueling. We pushed each other to be at our best every time , so i owe it to him to do my best to help him now. )

Kugeki's instincts leads him to Satellite where he finds the source of it belonging to another duelist Ryuu who had taken part in the last match of the Friendship Cup before the invaders came in.  
Kugeki is then brought to tears when he finds out that Martha is still alive.

 _" M...m..mother...is that really you?..."_

* * *

\- Kugeki first person view -

 _the tears.. come and run down my face.. as my hands clench into fists.. trying to retrain myself..as so many.. thoughts come in at once.. i see myself in this house.. then taken away.. into a boat... crying out to my mother.. knocked out ... the next moment in a city i knew nothing about... with people who held my hand.. saying they will protect me.. the next thought.. an explosion as i was taken somewhere.. underground..the last words said to me... i give you these as a gift.. i can see your potential use it well.. a flash of light..and then nothingness... a voice calling out to me... and i see him it was the very first time i met him.. void... he covered me in his shadow as the zero reverse continued to destroy everything.  
i'll always be with you because your heart called me to your side..all of this escaped at once.. i go to my knees crying..i.. thought...i... you... "_

* * *

 _Martha then picks Kugeki up " I missed you as well but is now stuck in this world , but this time I think you also came here for a different reason. "  
_

 _Kugeki wipes his tears " yes , I feel like my friend is here , his name is Ryuu Sakaki. I do not know how I can explain this but it feels like my cards are leading me to him. Somehow I can feel his presence. I am happy to had found you alive and well after Zero Reverse destroyed everything "_

 _" Yusei brought him here , where he can rest after that duel "  
" oh , That is great ( Thanks Yusei I owe ya one. ) _then turning to the middle aged woman _" Can I see him ? "  
" I see , I will go talk to him mom "  
_

Kugeki then proceeds to walk further with Martha blocking him _" no , not yet , you should give him more time to rest , he is still sleeping. Come help me in the kitchen. We will make sure he and the kids have something to eat when they wake up. "_  
 _" Kids ? ( wait , I have brothers and sisters ? ) "  
" How have you been ? Yusei told me that duel felt like what happened years ago with the crimson dragon , he called it darkness really and what happens to people "  
_

Kugeki agrees and describing it similar to being processed and ounce they are released they will not know what happens after , but based on his experiences was people who dueled and brought monsters to life to wreck chaos on people. The only way to help them is to knock them out or somehow defeat them in a duel.  
He remembers Yusei and his friends saved everyone , rebuild and join the city and satellite as one. But now it is how it was back to where they were or worst.

( Ryuu )  
He thinks to himself and what he saw " I believe I can help him. The only way is through a duel , I am sure of it. I can reach him and pull him out of it. "

" Do what you can , if that card has led you here. Yes he is upstairs "

Kugeki then takes out his card and it is still shimmering. He then walks upstairs with Martha leading the way. She then opens the door to find Ryuu already awake. His deck is glowing and a gold colored aura covered his friend's body.  
" so you are here " speaking in a voice that is not his.  
Kugeki ' s duel spirit then speaks to him " watch out that is not Ryuu , his dragon must have taken over and it is also under the influence of darkness "  
" Then they are both in danger ? "  
" Yes , but this is not the place for this "  
" I agree "

Kugeki then looks back at the shell of his friend " lets take this outside "  
Challenging him to duel.  
he then opens the backdoor and walks out before responding " you lack the conviction to break this despair , you seen what i done to my friends and allies if we fight now i cannot garentee your safety "

" that is what a true duel always was life and death , but in this case i will bring my friend and me back to life " and readies his duel disk , its blade forming a sword like pattern. Ryuu had no intention of holding back and quickly brings out his duel dragon 'stardust spark dragon' and continues to assault him aggressively , using his 3 dragon cards Stardust , red-eyes darkness metal dragon and galaxy-eyes proton dragon.  
Kugeki struggles under the constant aggression but was able to pull off a win by banishing Stardust spark dragon and Galaxy Eyes proton dragon near the end of the duel. Then landing a direct attack with Chaos Sorcerer combined with dimension slice to banish Galaxy eyes photon dragon.

Unable to defend , Ryuu takes the attack and sinks to his knees " oww my head ...what the heck ? "

Kugeki then gos over to his friend " hey there Ryuu , you woke up yet ? "  
" I am ok now , what he hell happened to me ? "  
" the darkness got to you , from your last duel with Yusei , everyone saw you were dueling more aggressively and even worse Ryuu the damage in that battle was real. Luckily he was able to pull off a win and brought you here to recover , but it did not leave you yet processing you to a duel and i won so its lifted now. I found you because of Void ogre dragon. But you could never take it easy on me , jerk "

" I question myself and my powers , that must had what caused that power to take over , they used me. and Yusei also has stardust. "  
" Yeah , wait what ? Yusei has it as well ? Huh that is strange... "  
" yes and he beat be with it "  
" so there is two then ? "

Ryuu then confirms it

" unbelievable i mean i herd of Yusei and what his friends did , but i never thought that must mean the crazy feeling i felt back then from both of you is no coincidence "  
" again this happen by my hand "  
" hey it is not your fault , our dragons give us these abilities , what causes this is a different kind of power "  
" it only happened because i faltered , darkness is a force that can protect as well as be a weapon. "  
" no you are not the only one , when I first met my dragons I felt an urge to destroy but we slowly managed to bond , we can control that impulse. so lets fight together. "

Ryuu is still uncertain if he can still fight after all that has happened. Kugeki then takes out his card " they are calling out to us despite all this. Yes , we may go through pain but we must continue to press forward , fight it and push onward and get a even greater power. "  
" stardust had been a gift from my family and it sort of called out to me. "  
" Yuya is growing a lot more then any of us imagined "  
" I know "  
"I believe your brother has something special inside him too but right now , he needs his big brother supporting him all the way. He is fighting a society over there after all and he needs all the help he can get "  
" stardust called out to you , then there has to be a reason and we may be able to find out more if we join up with Yusei and his friends ounce we meet up with the others , but for now lets get something to eat with my supposed adopted brothers and sisters. "

Ryuu then reveals a bit of his past regarding his powers stating that he had no control over it at the time.  
" There is one way you need to get more used to fighting that impulse , but to overcome that you must overcome the one inside of you. I hurt others as well , that is why i had to leave and you became champion but Akaba Reiji saw me as a component duelist and told me he had an assignment. Then before i knew it he refer to me as a vanguard for the lancers. We are not supposed to be in anyone's way but I cannot just stand by on the side while innocent people suffer. "  
Ryuu's expression becomes more calm and composed " like you i am also one , Reiji knows our ability , but still this is something i must do on my own. This world needs us at this time so lets drive out the invaders "  
" that's right and besides you are the champion of Miami city and not just my rival but my leader too , so leader I cannot allow you to falter because you will make the rest of us look bad "

Ryuu then senses something happening in the main city , out of instinct he walks off and uses his duel disk summoning his stardust spark dragon , manifesting it to reality then riding it.  
Kugeki then runs back into the house and tells everyone that he is going to join his friend then back to Ryuu and repeats his actions summoning Void Ogre Dragon.

Kugeki voices his concern " you still worn out from the last two battles , you sure you don't want to just ride and rest for a bit before we get there "  
" from what i herd from you this war is covering a large area we have to keep the peace , so the lancers can get to Jack and Roger , we are not supposed to get in their way "  
" whats the situation now ? "  
" its a complete war zone , I always wanted to help others because i was saved , now i can do the same for them "

The two vanguards then take to the sky forming red and blue energy streaks behind them as they returned to the main city.

* * *

Getting there the two vanguards summon their dragons to hold the line while the tourney was still going. They then look for a D-Wheel to use. Ryuu is still hesitates but Kugeki convinces him to ride again while he joins the other lancers.  
Gozenzaka and Satawari... react ... aren't you..  
the vanguard then turn to them.. and smirk .. they both say at the same time... Kugeki Oi yarimasu !  
Satawari...: what the hell are you even doing here ?!  
" Akaba Reiji planned to have two vanguards to assist the lancers in the coming battle.. ryuu is one of them and i'm the other i suppose you can refer to us as secret weapons.."  
gozenzaka.. i i.. understand so he thought that far ahead...  
satawari... : what ?! so what you're here to steal the spotlight.. from me !? damn it . i won't lose to you.. you... show off! I'll get them all you hear me?

Kugeki puts a finger in his ear.. and looks as if he is uninterested.. " you satawari you're free to take it however you want.. that's not really important.. just know you just are stopping them don't injure anyone... "

satawari... i ..i know that you jerk ! bastard.. I'll show you just how strong I've gotten! go big star attack that monster ! starburst blow...!  
big star destroys two monsters at once...  
gozenzata.. go super heavy samurai sussassnoo! lethal blade cut ! he destroys also two monsters...  
Kugeki point one finger and snaps it .. void ...ogre dragon... return it to nothingness.. endless catastrophe!...  
void attacks and destroys 3 to 4 monsters at once..  
satwari.. is speechless.. but grins and says i won't lose to you.. I take one turn to him and smirks.. that's my line.

On the other side.. the sounds of d.d.d king armengenon could be heard.. go .. armengeon .. king's majesty... striking down 5 monsters,  
enjoy chojo strikes down 3 with his synchro ace..  
rejia takes out 2 then 3 with his fish cannon monster.

looking back at the screen from his..laptop.. jean... comments.. is this.. the power of the lancers.. unreal..

meanwhile moon shadow, tishkei could be seen entering the compound looking for yuzu, alongside sora..making sure not to make a sound while knocking down guards one after the other by throwing his ninja throwing cards and commanding his monster.. to bonk them on their heads.. while sora uses scissor bear to eat down some control panels.

* * *

Ryuu then rushes into the building looking for Yuya and Reiji. Jean soon gets pushed into a corner and states that this is an eternal duel that will keep his Lp at 2000 due to the intrusion penalty,  
Reiji taps his glasses and looks at his opponent calm , composed and serious " is that so ? "  
" look around at where we are at , what if I make your two duel priests work for leo or me , i know one of them has darkness he has failed to keep in check , look at what happened last match. "  
" even so it doesn't matter those two will raise above their own weakness and stand firm in what they believe in , that there is strength that goes beyond any expectations even their own and that goes for me as well , I too believe in them. "  
" such faith in those two but you do not know what it is you are dealing with and neither do I "

Jean still unwilling to admit defeat presses a button on is duel disk to activate a dimensional transporter " I am going to drop this building and everything within 50- blocks of this area into the void between dimensions. "

Just then the two vanguards along with Yuya burst into the room " Reiji " they all shout at the same time.  
He turns to look at the three people " oh you all made it huh ? good I am about to finish things off here "  
when a sudden gust of wind picks up.  
The three then brace themselves against the wind and soon their decks begin to glow and their dragons appear before them " go get out of here , we can keep the warp hole from pulling you three in "

Ryuu then slams the controls with his hand sealing the door from the other side after getting through " are you all ok ? where is Reiji "

The three of then then ponder about their powers ( duel spirits , vanguard , duel priest ? ) then Yuya responds we should join with the others ounce we all meet up again we can figure this out together.  
A voice then speaks out " I trust you guys are finished "  
They then turn to see the owner of the voice and one of them speaks up " Reiji , how did ? "  
" I took the liberty of getting out of the way once things escalated in the commotion and while doing so i also found the control room and was able to gather some data on this flash drive. But the other systems however been completely destroyed "

Yuya looks at Reiji a little annoyed " you jerk , but i expected nothing less from you , let me guess you know what was going to happen so you left it to us right ? "  
" maybe , but we can talk after , Lets go "  
They then agree and go back to where the riots are.

Now that Roger is out of the way one more thing stands in their way Jack must be defeated. Ryuu proposes that Kugeki should be the one who takes him on , in which he begins to protest. His duel spirit then talks to him " they are correct , Yuya's role is not to defeat Jack but to create some sense among the people , he can only be the voice of reason if there is a winner...and that winner must be you , besides Yuya , Ryuu and Reiji are drained from their last battle.

Kugeki then accepts and tells them " next time the role is yours "  
Ryuu maintains his aloof nature " save it for later "  
" you are right something is really off about me , when i see you guys I cannot help but feel fired up but right now I feel like time itself is standing still and its calm. Yuya , Ryuu , Reiji I will remove Jack from his throne and restore order to this society "

He then walks away his eyes looking forward to the field of battle , where the corrupted king awaits. Yuya then comments " you know sometimes I feel like Kugeki has like a different side to him , on the surface he seems like a friendly person but when he duels it is like he is just cold , as if he is readying a sword to cut. "  
" Kugeki is in the pro league like me "  
" eh ?.. seriously ?... there is someone else in the same league as you bro ? No wonder you told him to go fight Jack "  
" he is my partner and rival "

Yuya keeps gazing at him in awe " wow so even aniki has someone like that "  
Reiji taps his glasses and comments " I made them both vanguards for the lancers for the sole purpose of us needing some extra strength should thing gotten out of hand. You can think of him and your brother here our secret weapons "  
" you remember the other pro duelists , well they had fallen in the invasion so Reiji choose us to cover what has been lost to the fusion dimension "  
" Kugeki Oi Yarimasu , he is really that amazing , then what are we waiting for. Lets go help everyone , we will leave it to him. I will believe in him. "

Ryuu then reveals a secret regarding the duel dragons to Yuya before the three of them get on their D-Wheels and get to the stage of the final battle.


	66. Kingsfall

Kugeki approaches the stage... and gazes at jack.. _" so.. you're jack atlas are you not ? "  
" yes and you will bow before the king "  
" me bow? Sorry your highness but there is only one person that will ever get the better of me and you're not him..I'm only here for one reason.. to restore order to this corrupted society...so your highness I'm simply to erase you from your throne. "_

Jack then steps on the throne chair , _" i am the only king here and this is the real Jack Atlas not that scum from satellite . and who is this guy you speak of from last I hear he became Jean's lab rat. "_

 _" Is that right...? So aren't you wondering.. what would have happen should Jean have not interfered.. with him.. as for that scum you're referring to..he's the real jack.. you're nothing more but a broken mirror. "  
" Broken mirror ? I hold Scarlight now its spirit is under my full control. "  
" You haven't notice it.. yet.. then...it's spirit is fighting to be released from your influence..once it breaks free.. your ambitions will be shattered "  
" If you can beat me and you are alone "  
" It's not a matter of if, i will defeat you as for me being alone.. you're solely mistaken I'm backed up by the support of my fellow lancers and my own "_ Kugeki then puts out his hand ...  
 _" Come on...I kugeki Oi yarimasu will be your opponent false king Jack Atlas... "  
" Very well I make you regret those words "_

Jack then meets his opponent on the duel track. The other duelist then walks up to the D-Wheel i found and places a hand on it ... it changes from navy blue and yellow.. to a dark shade of blood red...crimson..looks at it and whispers " I see so this is how we will fight.. partner.. " He then puts on the helmet and revs the D-Wheel to life and meets the false king on the duel track places the deck into the slot it automatically shuffles. Then shoot up the top five cards into the holder. The eyes of the false king and Kugeki meet as both d wheel go to dueling states...  
 _" Duel Mode.. auto pilot.. standby... "  
_

A impulse wave flashes around the two duelists... _" RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION ! "_

They then shout in unison. _" DUEL ! " ..._ _  
_

Both duelists then take off trying to edge off the other for the first turn.

 _" You will not beat me i am the king here "_ Jack then speeds up his duel runner.  
 _" Hmm... king huh... you're be devoured by that fake pride of yours.. "_ and he also speeds up

They both fight over getting past the first turn and Jack takes the attempt with an opening. The MC also broadcasts the duel to everyone watching stating that these two are neck to neck.  
" Who will take the first turn.. _will it be Jack or will it be the... huh ? I never seen that duel runner before since it did not seem to look like any of the D-Wheels the lancers were using before. "_

At that point jack turns and take the corner... with Kugeki following just an inch behind... _( " damn he might be a fake but the wheel of fortune is just as a powerful as the original " )_

 _" Now you know how I beat Yuya , "_ Jack then does the same opening play of synchro summoning red wyvern and setting two set cards then ending his turn.

 _" The same.. play.. huh... I draw...hmm.. in this situation... I summon Mathmatican.. I also send one monster to the graveyard per it's effect I choose Genex Ally Birdman.. I also set two cards facedown and end my turn "_

Jack draws getting red reborn and plays it allowing him to special summon a 'red' monster from his grave so he brings back red resonator and preforms another synchro _" I tune my two monsters for a synchro summon come my soul , Red Demons Dragon - Scarlight "_

Kugeki looks at it.. and feels as if void is resonating with it from the deck... so this is ... Scarlight...it's a beautiful dragon..silently thinks to myself.. I will free you Scarlight...

Jack then attacks and his opponent takes 1500 damage. Kugeki Lp drops to 2500 and due to mathematician effect he gets to draw one card.

 _" Turn end " Jack then responds.  
_

 _" I draw..._  
 _I summon crane crane it's effect special summons the level 3 genex ally birdman I tune my crane crane and my birdman...may these bonds forge the charging warrior.. raise your sword in conquest !... synchro summon ! level 6 gaia knight the force of earth! (2600 / 800 )_  
 _I know you think gaia knight isn't strong enough but just wait you'll see soon enough.. Jack..false king..I set one addition card faced own and end my turn.. "_

The D-Wheel of blood red crimson then speeds up. Soon it was almost neck to neck with the wheel of fortune.

2600 ATK cannot beat scarlight he thought as he draws his card and setting it . Jack then turns to look at the other duelist _" you can try but you will not win lancer , i am still one step ahead of you_ _"_  
Deciding to play a bit dirty and calls a few duel chasers about 4 of them who take a 2000 Lp penalty for interfering and summoning Goyo emperors ( 3300 / 2500 ) in attack mode. _" Since Jean is not here I am the master of this city , sector security obeys me"_

Jack then ends his turn responding with _" so if you want to get Scarlight you must get past them "_ and speeds up ahead.

Kugeki looks at the security guards. _" you all are a nuisance... i draw...i summon a second crane crane...like before i also special summon my birdman i also synchro summon a second gaia knight the force of earth... i play one of my reverse cards...miracle synchro fusion I fuse both my gaia the force of earths... may these bonds erupt into the power that rivals all oppression! synchro fusion! Burst on through! Gaia drake the universal force ! (3500/2800) I am well aware of your emperors effects but such a pity that kind of effect won't be doing anything.. gaia drake cannot be targeted nor destroyed by the effects of effect monsters. "_

" Let's see. " thinking to himself four of them... I already normal summoned for this turn... hmm..  
He then sets one card. _" I use gaia drake to destroy one of your emperors..."  
_ The security takes only 200 damage ...  
 _" Turn end.. come at me you files. "_

 _" We are the kingsglave we will protect the king "_ allowing Jack to use the effect of Red Daemons Dragon - Scarlight by ending their turn. The dragon then slams a fist into the ground and releases a shockwave that destroys all special summoned monsters and deals 500 damage for each card destroyed.

 _" hmm...? "_  
The flames don't harm gaia drake due to it's own effect... but in addition to that.. Kugeki then attempts to counter with fiendish chain to negate scarlight's effect and prevent him from attacking..looks back at Scarlight... _( " I can't afford to take any more damage to that degree I will deal with it once I get pass these slaves.. " )_

Three cards were destroyed dealing 1500 damage to each of the duel chasers and Kugeki but they remain standing but barely Jack then ends his turn

 _" Huh ? fiendish chain should have negated scarlight.. how did..wait that reverse card.. is_ _Red Vanish. "  
" Y_es "  
 _" Oh I get it he negated my chain my Lp is at 1000.. still now that I am on the edge..i can really feel like the duel just started. "_

Kugeki then draws his card , his hand contains four hands and a field with just two reverse cards _" I play my one for one spell and i discard my tuning supporter.. then i special summon cyber valley...then i play one of my reverse cards oasis of the dragon soul i bring back my birdman in def.. and i tune it with my valley._  
 _May the bonds form the piecing sword that strikes for victory.. synchro summon! level 4 ! armory arm.. because i used ally with oasis of dragon soul the trap disappears as the monster left the field next i equip my monster with my armory arm. "_

The attack points of the equipped monster rose to 4500. He then targets the security and attack directly knocking out one of them with the remaining 500 Lp due to Scarlight's effect.. He then stares at the other two before ending his turn.

The MC then shouts into the mic " looks like the lancer is in a tight spot , whats this there are 2 other duel runners pulling up behind him "

The two riders then talk to their friend  
 _" we will fight with you "_  
 _" leave this small fry to us you focus on Jack "_

Jack on the other hand looks behind him _" you are down to your last 1000 Lp still think you can win "_

 _" Thank you guys "_ he responds and speeds ahead ... facing Jack and scarlight...  
 _" not think... i will win... scarlight can't destroy my gaia drake with it's effect so the only way is to overcome the 4500 atk it has so what will you do... false king ? "  
" I still have one trick up my sleeve and all i need is that one card "_ he forces the spirits to obey his will and draws it getting soul trust playing it on red demons dragon - Scarlight.

Soul fist but yea continue... kugeki: stares at false jack and scarlight... his gaze on the dragon..his dragon seems to be glowing much brighter and the power of gaia drake.. seems to be getting weaker till it's Attack is the same as scarlight's 3000.

Jack will then declare an attack crashing their monsters

He speed through the smoke seeing that both monsters are gone he sacrificed scarlight.. to destroy gaia. His duel spirit void. talks to him Kugeki... he did it for a reason.. something is coming... Kugeki... :yea something ominous.

" Scarlight is expendable , like animal sacrifices , I am the king and always will be. "

Kugeki's eyes .. open in disbelief _" so ..after what you said earlier ... about having scarlight as your spirit is a lie... "_  
Red energy seems to be channeling through him and the blood red crimson D-Wheel... as his eyes shut... whispering Scarlight.. I'm sorry that you're treated like this. He then push the D-Wheel more as it dashes forward getting closer and closer. Until he was neck and neck with Jack. He then turns to him , staring at him , with determination and anger building up..

 _" Next turn you be dead "_

 _" My turn ...draw i special summon solar wind jammer since my field has no monsters then i summon junk synchron from my hand... i activate it's effect to special summon a monster of level 2 or below from my grave." I special summon cyber valley... i tune my solar wind jammer with my junk synchron._  
 _Dragon of emptiness arise from the oblivion awaken , synchro summon , level 8 , void ogre dragon ! ( 3000/ 3000 ) I set the last card in my hand so i have two reverse cards... left I attack... endless catastrophe. "_  
Void releases a powerful burst of red energy directly firing at false jack. Jack's Lp falls to 1000 the same as his opponent. Kugeki then ends his turn. He feels void and his connection growing stronger..our aura...burning brighter.. _" turn end "_ He responds out loud.

" You still didn't win this turn "  
" No but i did bring you down your level somewhat... it can go either way.. now.. neither of us can afford to slip otherwise it's over.. besides.. unlike you i live for this edge..." Both D-Wheels continue racing across the track at break neck speed. The eyes of the duelists locked.

Jack will draw for the second copy of what he needed to bring back red dragon archfiend but the spirits fail him  
 _" darn it , why now "_ but it did give me another option so he sets a card and ends.

Kegeki remains silent his eyes still gazing.  
I draw and I am ending this battle void ogre dragon... endless catastrophe. " Once again void fires off another burst of red energy

Jack then triggers the effect of reject reborn

Tisk... the battle phrase ends.. and both red dragon scarlight and a tuner monster are revived...looks at the card in my hand and summons it plague spreader zombie...I tune my void ogre dragon with my plague spreader zombie...dragon of dark entities.. .let your reign befall upon this fallen world... synchro summon ! level 10! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon! ( 4000 / 2000 )

The duelist can feel his heart burning as the energy of the dragon resonate strongly.. but paces himself and remain in control. Looking back at him and scarlight.. turn end  
void : ( you didn't have a choice... )  
kegeki: ( yea... )  
Kegeki will continue to match Jack in speed as he takes his next turn.

The tuner monster is Red Resonator and scarlight with its effects negated , with his draw he gets a dark resonator and sets it. Unable to do more he ends his turn.  
 _" I draw... on my standby phrase the effect of my .. dragocytos corrupted nethersoul dragon activates.. it cuts your scarlight's Attack in half and fires the attack it lost.. to you... have a taste of Scarlight... soul flare burst ! "_

The damage fires and it's a hit... scarlight's own power finishes off the fake Jack. He screams and loses control of the wheel of fortune. The other duelist then speeds up and knock the wheel to the side so it won't crash as it begins to slow down. He then gets off the D-Wheel and walk to the false jack... _" I win... false king. "_

The winning duelist then looks at him the fallen king. Jack then turns to him and says in an automatic tone...  
 _" the king... cannot .. lose... the king cannot... lose... now activating self destruction sequence... "_ He makes a crazy grin... at this moment .. the duelist took at the duel disk and grabs scarlight and then runs back to my D-Wheel.

The countdown then starts 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The duel bot explodes alongside the wheel of fortune.. The lancer was moments away from the impact. He helds tight on to scarlight and shut his eyes bracing for the impact of the flames to consumed the immediate area.

* * *

\- Kugeki first person view -

then i notice nothing is happening.. i can't hear anything either.. as i open my eyes i see myself in a subspace... with my dragons near me.. I'm seeing all of them looking at me but it feels like i'm being lifted somehow... i turn to look behind me and i see red demons dragon scarlight.. growling.. and he speaks...  
thank you... kegeki...  
you have freed me from that imposter... sure he might have been a fake but up until he started to willing destroy his monster.. I was connected to the duelist..  
He slowly releases me ... but now I can go back to my true owner.. I thank you all for what you've done .. I hope we can fight side by side. I smile and say sure thing scarlight you're pretty badass yourself.. i raise my fist to him and he bounces it back..  
I'll be sure to get you back to jack.. scarlight nods and the subspace ends..  
I open my eyes and I am near my D-Wheel with the flames away from where i am on the track.. In my right hand is red demons dragon scarlight.. shining brightly.. the same golden color as the flames. I race back my head to my D-Wheel and relax a bit grateful that we got it back.

* * *

The other two D-Wheels pull up to the Lancer. Ryuu seems to had gotten to the point of collapse  
 _" I knew you can do it partner "_  
 _" I am glad i can call you my equal and Yuya "_  
 _" Hopefully things can get back to the way they were "_

" ha ha... you guys made it ... awesome... "  
He then raises his fist to them... _" I didn't do it alone though.. my dragons and I together did it and in the end.. scarlight's own power was used against him.. the irony.. of it all.. "  
_ He looks back at scarlight. I need to get this back to the real Jack Atlas and hopefully I can duel him and see what he's really like when things all blows over. He then gets up slowly.. and holds on to the D-Wheel to maintain balance _" geez that duel took a lot out of me.. after all.. "  
_ He slowly loses his grip and lands back near Ryuu still holding on to the card.  
 _" ugh... yuya .. ryuu.. i think we should catch ourselves before we take off.. again... "_  
 _" yea.. we should "_  
 _" we need to go back and tell the others what happened.. although now that i think about it what about the M.C... i swear she was calling out the play by play... "_


	67. Reflections

_" They were focused on you "_  
 _" How ya feeling "_  
 _" One battle ends while another will begin our fight is not over the next will be even harder. As for me I been pushed to the limit I would had even hurt everyone involved if not for him here , Yuya saw my last match he was prepared to fight me if you had not shown up. But most of all you beat jack and jean you are the hero this time "_

The winning lancer smiles and ruffles his hair. _" thanks guys.. and i'm alright i'm just taking a small rest from the duel but we need to get going and bring this city back to order. "_  
The others then look to the wreckage _" so that was a duel bot "_  
 _" yeah from the looks like it "_  
Yuya then looks on _" I lost to a dumb bot ?... , still even though we were fighting the sector security to keep them off your back i herd shouting it sounded like that imposter was treating those spirits like animals for slaughter. Either way we should meet up with Reiji and the others we bonded here with , what will be our next move anyways "  
" Yeah... well from what i can gather.. we are going to meet up with team 5ds and I'll hand back the true king jack altas his red demons dragon scarlight back.. once we meet back up with them i think our best bet is to tell the city the truth of what happened and bring this tyranny to its end I will declare that I won and became the new king.. of the city.. even though in all honesty because he was a fake there shouldn't be a title be begin with.. that sort of thing is meaningless.. to me.. all i want is a true challenge and a thirst to test. "_

The 3 of them boarded back on their d wheels and speed back to the others. Those other people were stationed back at the duel arena , while the rest of the commons were outside the arena looking at a giant TV screen muttering among themselves in confusion and awe ...  
 _" whats going on "_  
 _" certainly the rules of the current Friendship Cup was turbo duel and was also an action duel but the effects were greater then normal. "_

The MC... Melissa Claire.. then addresses the commons... from the helicopter...  
 _" EVERYONE! listen up! the duel just to see the future of this city been decided the king Jack Atlas... that we all thought... was... A FAKE ! It was a duel bot..!_  
 _however .. because it was still a duel the record shows... that the winner and our new king of the city is...  
Kugeki Oi Yarimasu ! "_

The screen then shows Kugeki.. and everyone pretty much drops what they are doing in shock. At that same moment. Kugeki , Yuya, and Ryuu just arrived outside the duel palace..since Melissa saw them.. she ordered the copter to land while saying... _" Now let's go get a few words spoken from our new king. "_  
 _" Hi...! Kugeki... .wow you're even more.. daring.. in person... I.. I mean congratulations on your win ! You are now our new king what do you want to address to your people. "_

She raises the mic to Kugeki... he looks back at her... saying t-t-thank you... miss.. Claire with Yuya.. and Ryuu sort of snickering.. at him from the back at his expression alongside all the dragon spirits especially void... Kugeki regains is composure and turns to the camera..

 _" ATTENTION EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT FOR THE LONGEST TIME... IN THIS CITY.. THAT JEAN WAS CONTROLLING MANY PEOPLE.. THERE HAVE BEEN SO MANY INNOCENTS THAT BE UNLAWFULLY ACCUSED..  
HOWEVER... HE IS NO LONGER.. HERE IN THIS CITY! THE DISCRIMINATION.. AND HATRED BETWEEN THE TOPS AND COMMONS MUST COME TO AN END.. ALL IT LEADS TO IS MORE SELF HATRED.. TO EACH OTHER AND BESIDES THAT.. THERE WERE CHILDREN WHO WERE INVOLVED AND SOME GOTTEN HURT.. WE HAVE ALLOWED OUR OWN IGNORANCE AND PRIDE TO HAVE GOTTEN THE BETTER WITH US.. YOU USED TO BE ONE... BUT AS SEASON CHANGE SO DO PEOPLE .. I BELIEVE YOU CAN BE ONE AND THE SAME AGAIN.. EVEN IF WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER AT TIMES, YOU CANNOT DENY THAT YOU ALL NEED EACH OTHER TO SURVIVE AND MOVE FORWARD.._  
 _AS ONE! YES THERE ARE THOSE WHO ARE GUILTY I'M NOT SAYING EVERYONE IS INNOCENT.. HOWEVER... ! THERE NEEDS TO BE PROPER ORDER AND JUSTICE IN THIS SOCIETY AND I DECLARE IT NOW... THE CITY, EVERYONE WILL WORK TOGETHER TO IMPROVE THE CITY AND THE SATELLITE SECTION ONCE AGAIN... WE WILL BE THE BRIDGE THAT CONNECTS TO THE FUTURE ! THROW DOWN THOSE WEAPONS AND USE THAT WILL POWER TO PICK UP THE TOOLS THAT WILL NOT JUST IMPROVE US AS A SOCIETY BUT IMPROVE US PEOPLE AS A WHOLE! I KUGEKI... MAY NOT BE FROM HERE BUT I SPEAK ON BEHALF OF EVERYONE.. INVOLVED IN THIS.. INCIDENT... STAND AS ONE AND WORK TOGETHER ! "_

He then hands back the mic to Melissa and wink at her. The MC then speaks _" now that was a moving speech , but you all herd the man lets all rejoin this city as it were years ago "_

For a moment there is silence then a roar of cheers and applause... enough to be heard 100 miles...that can rival a rock concert.. There is then a slap to the winner's back. He then see Yuya, Ryuu and the rest of the Lancers saying well said..  
Soon a group of 6 people walk forward. Ryuu turns and knows who it is immediately who they are team 5ds.

Yusei speaks up _" thank you for that you had done for us , and you done my friend a great deal by defeating that imposter "_ Ryuu remains silent and looks to his friend and ally , knowing he is the one who beat the robot.

Kugeki is speechless at the sight of them before replying " your welcome team 5ds.. I'm honored to have helped make a difference. " He then walks just a little bit to the side of Yusei and looks face to face with the true Jack Atlas..  
 _" Hi Jack Atlas... in addition to defeating the imposter.. I was also able to bring you back your spirit.. "_ He take out the red demons dragon - scarlight.. it glows slightly before he reach out to Jack.. who takes it.. looking back at me.

" This card was stolen from me by Jean then given to that imposter while i was told to remain silent or face getting thrown into the facility for life. Then they pull this war , I will duel you when this is all over , see it as a thank you for now you can keep my title "  
" That's exactly what I wanted I wanna fight the true king jack atlas... "

Everyone then looks on and smiles with Rua... screaming that was so awesome... in the background.  
 _" oh i don't really need a title but i accept this honorably.. i thank you. "_  
 _" we are your allies "_

" Yea... " he then puts his fist in with everyone and they all cheer. A few more helicopters fly on down. Everyone is taken back even Melissa... as 5 individuals come out from them , and a few more included Jager. who also expresses a word of thanks. The court of the city declares that what was said will be official and that it's up to them and the people now to move forward together. That's why they are disbanding the court. Because now it's the people's decision of how they will all move. After giving one more word of thanks they get back on to their helicopters and fly off with Jager giving off his signature laugh..

The lancers and team 5ds decide to the old garage and exchange information... as well as getting things to eat and to rest.. up.

Yusei speaks up always acting as the de facto leader of 5ds " Now that our problems are solved. Tell me about yours , What's happening "  
" okay "

Reiji turns to everyone with his hands on the table folded _" recently we learned that the world is split into 4 different dimension each of them having their own summoning method. standard where we lancers, come from._  
 _synchro dimension where we are now._  
 _xyz dimension and fusion dimension._  
 _The people of the fusion dimension have invaded the other dimensions and attacked them... they completely destroyed the city of the xyz dimension and claim it as their own.. in addition to attacking our dimension and as you recently saw your own as. We believe that they are also trying to gather girls who are counterparts of each other.."  
_ He then takes out a picture of Yuzu. _.  
" This girl right here.. is one of their targets... we are unsure of what they want out of the girls but we do know that.. they wish to rule all dimensions and are willing to start a war to do it.. "  
_

 _" We came to this dimension to ask you to fight along side us so we can defeat the fusion duelists of a place called academia .. where they from , many people have suffered because of them.. and many lives were loss in the process of their destructive nature..we did not wish to involve the other dimension into this .. but we cannot fight them alone not to mention we also came here to warn you to be prepare should they attempt to attack here again..so.. will you be our allies and fight with us ? .. "_

" Then in that case its best for Yuzu to stay here with us , if she is still here , as for being your allies , your plight is ours as well I done a little research myself till i was forced to remain silent or cast into exile or rather i was forced into sector security i do think Jean was one of them. As for that duel bot it was my program so we too had to atone. Its a pain to just watch people slaughter each other for the purpose of power "

" However someone has already been taken from us his name is Ventus and he looks exactly like one of your lancers. "

 _" Ventus ?... "_ every lancer replies... _" who does he look like ?... "_

 _" He mostly hang out with Rin and Yugo as far as i know and was their team mate for WRGP till the take over and that friendship cup started all i know. He used stardust dragon like i do and Ryuu the duelist i faced also used it the same monster "_

Everyone turns to look at Ryuu who stands up.. and says _" since you're mentioning that.. back when the fusion dimension soldiers came and attacked our city.. there was a guy I saw his name was.. Gabriel and he looked like me as well... I have a strong feeling that my brother Yuya, myself and Yuzu are have counter parts of each other.. there is one in every dimension but the question is.. why ? "_

 _" That is a question for all of us ,_ but what is their objective. I will send you to the other dimensions but this will be a battle on 2 fronts the 2 strongest lancers will lead the others so your team must be split , when things are settled here we will join you , i am sorry but this is the only way , you will decide the team members "

 _" but one of them must remain "_

everyone nods in agreement..

the transporter is at sector security we shall meet there in a few days

 _" hmm... lets see after everything said and done.. Selena is kidnapped, Dennis was from fusion so was sora but he's on our side now..so if all of us is included .. as well as Kegeki... is about 10 lancers and team 5ds is 6 people as well as Sora I meant to say "_

When you all are ready we will meet there. Yusei then suggest they spend time to rest and reflect on the past to ready themselves for the trials to come telling them _" we will meet several days from now , I believe most of the Neo-Domino is still in shock after what has transpired here , till then you all can do what you like "_

 _The Lancers then all go their separate ways  
_

 _kegeki... : In that case.. I'm going to help as many of the critzens as possible...  
yuya : after seeing those duels I understand I still have more to learn so please team 5ds show me the ways of synchro summon. (bows) T_ _he deckbox belonging to Yuya begins to glow and so did one of Jack Atlas' cards their spirits begin to spur their masters .  
_ _Layra : I... I want to be stronger so I can fight better alongside the lancers.. and.. improve my stamina..for prolonged duels.. so please teach me as well..  
moon shadow... : ... . I will join you as well I did not do so well in terms of dueling for this time.. (well compared to gathering information)  
reiji..: If thats the case I will stay here with yusei and we'll work on gathering more intell plus decrypting the information I got from the security HQ before the explosion. any bit of information regarding what was jean's objective may prove useful later on_

 _Rua : Okay in that case_ _ _Layra_ you're with me I'll whip you into shape!_  
Ruka : Moon Shadow... you appear to be very effective in terms of your craft.. I'll be honored to help you, your spirit is pure and has on  
yuya,,: ah, Jack: hmmm... the two dragons stare at each other.. their power oppressive but in positive reaction .. as they nod to each other... yuya It seems that my red dragon.. would prefer nothing more than to clash with your scarlight jack...  
jack: Heh I see so that's what red demons dragon scarlight is getting fired up about... okay then yuya I'll show it to you the king's power of Synchro  
aki walks towards.. kegeki...  
kegeki .. I understand why you want to help our people... we all appreciate it .. but after the last duel.. you pushed yourself too much.. you need to build more in terms of your endurance, plus I felt your energy clashing many times with your spirit.. you try your hardest to gain control but it's only for the moment of time. You're trying your best to reasure yourself and your friends.. but don't lie to yourself I can tell you're afraid of letting your own lust for power and victory get the better of you..  
kegeki : gasp... how did ...  
aki : I used to be like you once... I had power.. I lashed out at my own weakness.. I wanted to find myself a place... where I belong.. Then yusei and my friends saved and supported me.. through out thick and thin. You aren't alone.. and you don't have to shelter everything to yourself.. if you want to control it better.. accept the part of yourself and know that you don't have to be ashamed to want to win...make that a true vision on to yourself, that being said.. I'm going to teach you how to control your spirit... and drive. To defeat your own demons in you.  
kegeki.. is silent for a few moment .. watching the crimson haired woman staring back at him.. before replying.. I understand, I won't run from myself.. I'm prepared to do what must be done to walk forward and thank you.  
Aki: Nods let's get going then

Reiji : It seems that your friends' experiences would prove to be quite useful in development of my lancers..  
yusei: yeah everyone has overcome a great deal of trials.. but they never stop growing and wanting to be able to do more, I'm the same in that  
Yusei and Reiji nods to each other in understanding as the rest of team 5ds and the lancers, get ready to train.. and they go back to their research.


	68. Revelations

Ryuu is then left alone with Yusei and Reiji as he did not have a place among the other members of 5ds he felt his home was with them but what did Reiji see in him anyways and his connection to the current war and what Yusho sees he wanted to find out and now finds the courage to ask that before if he would ask it will seem like he was a rebel. He still held that thought so he remains silent. Ryuu then went to where the others were he will sit down and help them with decryption on the drive taken from security. Ryuu soon finishes the decryption and slams his fist on the table. _" No ! "_ He calls out loud and then grabs his jacket that was laying on the back of the chair and storms out of the garage. _( " so my entire life is a lie ...? I am an empty shell , Ventus is my heart , Gabriel and Azrael is my mind ? " )  
_

Yusei and Reiji looks up from what they were doing with a start , having not seen this side of the lancer and wonders whats going on and checks the computer where Ryuu was just at. There they discover a secret that was hidden from them. The name on the screen shows his true name Kai Akaba from a project titled Revival Zero and Arc Area Project in which the result is to fuse the four dimensions into one. This Revival Zero is divided into three parts.

 _' The first one concerns Ray-A by fusing her dimensional counterparts. Yuzu , Serena , Rin , Ruri. The four bracelets worn by the girls are originally cards En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds, and En Moon. Arc-V is the apparatus that can be used to change the bracelets back into their card form. However , to power it the_ _life energy of people will be needed. This can be done by carding people through the use of a duel disk. '_

' _The second one concerns Kai-A. Kai is a bit different then Rey as he was able to see and communicate to spirits. Unlike Ray who was split , a card ' Ether break ' was used to shatter his heart , mind , and body into four pieces. This is mostly used to contain the energy of the 4 dimensional dragons in each of the worlds as well as a lock for each of them. To be exact only the body will be the key of this lock.  
_

 _The First one is Ryuu who is the body more so it is only a empty shell that is left behind. He should be recognizable by a dark blue pendent with dragon like wings that wraps around it. This is the form that the card has took.  
His heart is held by Ventus.  
His mind split into two a light side and a dark side their names were __Gabriel and Azrael._

 _The only way someone can tell if this is one of the fragments is perhaps only by the contents of their decks. The spirits in question are FGD ( five god dragon ) a fusion monster , Hieratic ( Xyz ) , and Dragunity ( synchro ).  
However the synchro one should be the hardest to find since normally this is an archetype of a card that uses wing-beast and dragon cards. The only way to be sure is to see if the duelist has the ability to talk to duel spirits namely the ability to use 'Stardust Dragon' or 'Stardust Spark Dragon' This dragon should also be the same one that the body uses. This is the reason because cards containing duel spirits cannot be cloned without imperfections. The heart and mind controls body the one who has the soul or body of Ventus and/or one of his mind fragments should be able to control the body. '  
_

 _' The third one concerns Z-Arc , a demon duelist that was split by Ray into four people Yuya Sakaki , Yuto , Yugo , and Yuri. He was the cause of_ _zero reverse that resulted in the destruction of the original world. Each of the boys held a dragon that is linked to a summon method of Synchro , Xyz , Fusion , and Pendulum. The four monsters in question are dragons. Odd-eyes ( pendulum ) , Dark rebellion ( Xyz ) , Clear Wing ( synchro ) and Starve Venom ( fusion ). The dragons also seem to call out to each other , however should they ever clash with each other they will leave nothing but ruin in their wake._

* * *

 _Reiji... : This isn't possible... I ... have a brother? and a sister?... (Looks it over again... ) It's true they are my father's children.  
Yusei : But it seems that he's a part of 4 personalities as one person... Kai Akaba... same here for the girl Rey.. Akaba...  
Reiji : this means my father been using his children as a means of some kind of weapon ?...Wait hold on this explains why Ryuu can also use stardust like you.. Yusei.. in addition to his power to control spirits and manifest them to reality..  
Yusei then repeats the text. " cards containing duel spirits cannot be cloned without imperfections.. " he takes out his stardust dragon from his deck and looks at it..._

 _" This means that the same stardust I have is being used by another and just Ryuu alone has spark dragon. " but it feels like two sides of the same coin.. light and darkness.  
reiji : perhaps there's reason based on that.. as well.. the duel dragons and the signer dragons are one and the same maybe they been split in the elements of light and darkness. but the same soul.. the same could be said of these counterparts all different identities , and personalities but originally one being.. (clenches his hand slowly into a fist) ... (Father what kind of monster are you to do this to your children and worst yet.. right now the people who we thought we knew been living a different life when it reality they are just pieces of one being.)_

 _Reiji and Yusei then turn to the third document..._

 _then with one click a series of documents and files are shown on the screen and with just a few moments of glancing.. both reiji and yusei's.. eyes wide with shock...  
Reiji..." No.. this can't be right... "_  
 _" Yuya... is... also... a part of this... " Y_ usei finishes... _  
_

 _The Z-Arc documents states of the four dimensional dragons main user and the reason why the plan was put into effect in the first place. Z-arc is actually one person who went berserk after his dueling wasn't enough to satisfy his audience. Willing to answer to the cry of the people.. he became one alongside his four dragons into one entity ... a demon known as Supreme King Dragon Zarc.. as the demon he attacked people without mercy and brought almost a complete end to the original dimension which the world once was._

 _During which time , Professor Leo Akaba's Daughter, Pro Duelist Rey... Confronted the demon and in an effort to defeat him using the cards the professor created ,split the world into four different dimensions... Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. Along with herself was also split , alongside Zarc... who were reincarnated... into 4 different individuals into each dimension. The counterparts names are for standard, yuya, for fusion yuri, for synchro yuugo, and for xyz Yuto. By no means should any of these boys be allowed to meet another otherwise Z-Arc revival is iniment if Zarc is allowed to revived he will be the demon again and the world will be corrupted and destroyed by his rage upon reading thus far.._

 _Both Reiji and Yusei took a moment to step back and reflect on the details of what been revealed to them.._

 _Reiji... : This is it .. this explains why he's going this far... He wants to revive Rey as a counter measure should Zarc... revive.. and now One of his counter parts is .. here... in other words.. Yuya.. is a demon and doesn't even know it. (That means the boy Yuto that disappeared is also one...) , (alongside Yugo who was recently here as well..) , (this is bad... there are already 3 of them who have met.. before according to Yuya...)_

 _" and who are they and when they meet was that guardian with them "  
_

 _hmm...  
yusei : I never knew Yugo was this , he is just a kid who wanted to enter the friendship cup and someday duel jack from what I've to think he is a part of a demon.. is .. unsettling. for the guardian part i may have an idea..you mentioned before that the 3 of them met before correct ?  
Reiji : yes we saw it through a video footage..._

 _Then looks closer at the detail... if we exchange the information based on the current duelist's data of this dimension... we can find out who is the guardian of the demon from this dimension, alongside any data that may be useful in pin pointing. Based on their appearance or even similar personas.  
Reiji and Yusei both coming to that conclusion immediately take the information they just revealed and cross referenced the data with the one related to the friendship cup and the upcoming and current duelists before and close to the Jack Atlas' Duel level._

 _The top names listed from WRGP and friendship cup show to be Ryuu , Ventus , Yuya , Yugo and Kugeki based on recent events and also shows their main monsters as stardust dragon for 2 of them , clear wing , odd eyes and void ogre dragon_

 _yusei : I still not sure how I feel knowing my stardust dragon is essentially copied and used by others but I supposed it's for a reason.  
Reiji : Stardust is very special to you isn't it..  
Yusei : When I used to live in the satellite stardust dragon represents the hopes and dreams of my people.. especially in a place where they wasn't much to live for , it gave hope and shine to walk to a better future.. that you can make something of yourself out of anything.. because nothing in this world is useless and everyone and everything has it's own meaning and hence the reason why I use it in combination with anything because one thing alone will not make the difference.  
reiji : i can respect that.  
yusei : This clear wing synchro dragon must be one of the dimension dragons as well..  
reiji : yes from it's name it represents your dimension yusei..  
yusei : Yugo...and clear wing...Yusei Mind ( Clear Wing... also sounds very familiar is the concept of using the dragon similar to my Clear Mind ? ... )_

 _Another document is seen flashing also decrypt by Ryuu. the one who holds the heart can control the body , that shock chip was a test to put down the resistance in the synchro dimension as i will plan to rule it and eventually turn that into a weapon against fusion . this heart is Ventus , should the shock chip fail , his ace card is stardust dragon , however leo found out about this and ventus was taken to fusion._

 _Reiji :... So Jean was planning turning the guardian alongside anyone else he could into his army.. with ventus being the leader.. but my father found out and took ventus...  
Yusei : He's also the other stardust dragon user of the one that I own...(clenches his hand slightly..) There was another stardust dragon user here and I never knew...and ventus... is the heart of the original person if jean controlled the heart he pretty much controls the person as whole... finished Reiji.. however leo found out about this and ventus was taken to fusion._

 _" Isnt the one you know the empty shell that this document spoke of , if this does happen what will happen to him and what will you plan to do with the guardians keep them as lancers or release them to your father ._

 _reiji : I will not hand them to my father.. I believe what my father doing to his children already is inhumane.. to put it this far and turn them into weapons is just.. sickening. as for what happen to ryuu...it.. would be as if he never existed.. as ryuu... the same goes for yuya... and yuzu as well.. as each of their counter parts._

 _" so you will try to challenge fate to create a miracle , right now he is out there and who knows where he is at , the only one who can possible locate him is Ven , since i cannot see spirits only of us can Ancient fairy dragon "_

 _Reiji : "I believe people should create their own destiny Ancient Fairy Dragon ?.. Then your friend Ruka may be able to locate him ? "  
_

 _" well only one way to find out " he will then sigh  
" you remind me of myself i also believe in the same , but Ryuu seems pretty upset about this , that duel we had i was pushed to the limit and seeing this reaction he most likely closed himself off to us now that he knows he is your brother in his other life and also the family member of someone you know. I am just saying we may have to fight again "_

 _Reiji: If it comes to that in order to accept it then we have to do what is needed to be done Ryuu right now yes is upset but I believe he may still see himself as his own person , even if he's in confusion and shock , part of him may be curious to know more despite what it's putting him through.. and the fact that he isn't alone in this... He didn't see the Z-Arc file so he does not know that yuya is in the same boat as he is.  
Yusei : How much of a monster is your father... I simply can't accept him treating people's lives like playthings for his own agenda..  
Reiji : Part of me believes that the person I thought I knew never existed and that the only reason I thought I had of my distaste in him was how he treated my mother and me.. but especially my mother.. he ignored her.. and never called her to see how's she's doing or anything. It drove her crazy..._

 _" well had you had any contact with duelists from Xyz dimension got a feeling about this really and i saw shay using something that may help "  
Yusei then makes a point about the duel disks from that dimension may be able to be used to find duel spirits.  
_

 _Reiji : Yes I did , and yuto does the same... perhaps their dimension's technology works differently in terms of how their society is. You are interested in knowing the origin and specs of the technology aren't you yusei..?  
Yusei smirks.. I am that obvious... yes._

 _" well i am just thinking , maybe some how that tech can be used to see duel spirits "  
" interesting.. you make a good valid point there yusei..are you also capable of summoning your dragon into reality like ryuu as well ? "  
" no only aki can do that , i am just the team leader who connects the team your best bet is to find aki or luna , unless you have a strong bond to your deck see if you can borrow the duel disk from someone who comes form xyz. "  
_

 _hmm...I could try to persuade shay for one ...It's better that I know more regarding spirits before I take any form of action. I will speak to luna first it's from my experience that children have stronger forms of imagination than adults and her nature may have drawn her to these duel monster spirits..  
Yusei thoughts (wow he doesn't even know her yet he's already close to grasp the concept of how luna first knew about them... this Reiji Akaba he doesn't miss details , or over looks and thinks several times ahead... as a duelist he's more than capable I'm certain)_

 _" well you seem to have gotten the concept but , it doesn't hurt to be certain if that is what you are afraid of "_

 _reiji :yes I like to be informed before I go any further into this_


	69. Twin Star Dragon

Ryuu thought back at his time with Arc League as a pro duelist , then working with Reiji as a vanguard for his lancers. Believing that Sakaki Yuya was his brother only to learn his real name is Kai Akaba. Getting used by Jean among other things. Now it seems to him that his whole life is or has been a lie , he feels torn now seeing himself as a proxy life to someone else s will. And worst yet he doesn't even have a heart or mind of his own. He also thought about how the lancers will see him if they knew. And worse his younger brother is the demon duelist.

The emotional strain on his mind caused him to question himself weakening his mind to the darkness of his spirit partner the 'stardust spark dragon' a duel dragon. A spirit who shares the same soul as his alter self Ventus and Yusei Fudo a Signer from the Synchro dimension.  
" you must strike down everyone that gets in the way , let the light consume everything to reclaim what you had lost. "

Yusei was with Reiji Akaba when it happened and he is suddenly struck with a intense burning pain in his chest. His signer mark then glows and gives him a vision or memory of its other soul the dragon held and used by Ryuu. When Yusei came back to his senses he wondered what he saw.  
 _( confusion , hate , pain , rage , ...Darkness ?  
Ryuu had most likely let the darkness take over him , if that is the case then the only way to release him is to defeat him in a duel but since darkness is involved it will most likely be a shadow duel. Furthermore since Yuya is also mentioned there is a chance that they are not related by blood and could had been adopted. Talked about in the history books relating to the ancient shadow games in Egypt and the original king of games along with the pharaoh's tomb. But the way Reiji spoke of it there is a chance that they could be related by blood. If Reiji decides to fight him this can prove trouble for his deck as several cards found in his deck can be used to negate pendulum effects and destroy them. Furthermore those cards also have a chance of being duel spirits. )  
_There are too many variables so Yusei spoke up thinking that Reiji believes his brother and sister are gone and Kai the one the journal spoke of is now a separate person and wishes to save him. Meanwhile ryuu while still able to have a form of control will get far away as he could so he doesn't hurt anyone..

" reiji , there is something i must say " he pulls off his glove to reveal his signer mark that is now glowing slightly . In this world there are somethings that are called shadow games and chances are that he had allowed his darkness of take over , if it does take over. the only way to free him will be by dueling and it will most likely be a shadow duel , all damage in there will become real and who is he anyways "

Reiji turns to yusei and looks at the mark... This mark is ?...  
Yusei : This is one of the sixth birth marks of the crimson dragon a mystical entity that chose six duelists to wield it's power through using it's servants.. (takes out stardust and shows him) called signer dragons. Like your duel dragons as you already know these are their other half.. if those duel dragons are cards that use darkness then the signer dragons are cards that use light. Our birthmark resonate to each other and we can feel what the other does feel, including if we are in a dangerous situation like if say I was kidnapped and no one could have find me, the mark will lead the others to where I am based on what they are feeling or if we need the other marks for more power in a life or death duel. What i'm saying reiji is .. if you choose to duel using either a duel dragon or a signer dragon in a serious duel.. it may become a life or death.. duel the loser of the duel... is killed. The only exception is if we use our power to save the losing player if possible.. at times the crimson dragon may intervene too.. depending on what is going on. Reiji hearing all this, keeps calm and tries to keep his surprise to a minimum while hearing out yusei.. .his thoughts speed up.. ( Life and Death duels, If Leo were to Learn about something like this he may even use people who fall into darkness for his own means to kill off others.. )

clenches his fist slightly... _" Yusei you said that the only way to help someone who gives in to the darkness is to duel them... then.. I accept that... This already is a war between dimensions. Every one of my lancers and I are prepared to fight for the cause that we believe in regardless of the outcome. "_ Yusei nods and gets up... Reiji... If you don't mind me saying.. I don't feel it's best if you fight ryuu.. I will do it... my stardust is calling out to its other half and wishes to settle this... in addition to that..ryuu is technically your brother... I don't want to watch you hurt your brother reiji.. Please trust me I will save him. Reiji looks at yusei considering his options.. before saying.. fine then I will entrust ryuu to you, save him if you can yusei if anything else defeat the darkness... I will remain here and gather more intel and relate to you any more findings when you return.

Yusei : yeah leave it to me... yusei looks over his deck quickly and makes some adjustments before putting on his helmet and hops on his D-wheel and speeds off , leaving reiji with his thoughts as he types on the computer, looking over more data.

Yusei follows the trail to locate the other half of stardust finding him at the square where he and aki first meet , alone and somewhat maintains control over the duel dragon " yusei , i dont want to hurt you , stay away . " but his weakened state of mind causes him to let the darkness take over ...stardust spark dragon also causes the other duel dragons to alert their owners that is if they commanded mastery over them

The air feels more thick as yusei walks to ryuu " Ryuu I don't want to hurt you either but unless I duel and defeat you and your stardust , you will only be more consumed by your darkness. yusei and ryuu deck glows at the same time and the spirits of their dragons manifest to their owners.. as their energies slowly clash...yusei pushes and continues to walk..

" I am going to reclaim my heart and mind from fusion , just don't get in my way " while staying on his D-Wheel and takes off when Yusei gets too close  
" better that then to be an empty shell and worse my brother is a demon , if he is lost at least i have something "

yusei is speechless at ryuu revelation... and clenches his fist... and whispers.. " I can't change his mind.. I can relate if it were me I wouldn't want anything to stop me either.. "All I can do is believe If i follow him chances are I may be separated from anyone else before we can come up with a plan but... ! gets on his d-wheel and speeds after him till he's in front of him closing him off.  
"That's far enough Ryuu! If you feel that strongly and determined about it ... then you have to defeat me if you want to get ahead!"  
"Yusei I already told you don't get in my way!"  
Ryuu tries to go ahead and slam yusei's d-wheel to get through but to no avail , yusei intercepts him again and stardust also manifests itself sensing yusei's aim.

"Tisk... there's no going about this.. is there?... Fine but Yusei if I win, you give me your word... that you will not stop me from leaving..  
"Yusei "you have my word that I won't stop you if you win , however if I will, you will return with me to the garage we can figure things out with reiji."  
"Agreed.." Ryuu and Yusei turns to their D-wheels to the side facing the highway.. as they set their duel decks into place and ready their disk in the system.

" i am surprised Reiji did not decide to come after me or if he did he prob will had lost , Lets go then "

The system activates.

Speed World 2 set on...  
Lane... Selection...  
Searching for optimal lane  
Duel lane, Central chosen...  
Authorization...  
A duel is occurring , A duel is occurring , other vehicles please move into the next lane the warning is repeated once more as yusei and ryuu speed into the chosen lane...  
Riding Duel, Acceleration !


	70. crash of stars

Ryuu draws his five cards with darkness in his mind he plays a different game similar to what had happened in the friendship cup the cards in his hand were . keeper of the shrine , red eyes darkness metal dragon , summoner monk , double summon and prime material dragon . " i summon keeper of the shrine next i banish it to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon its effect allows me to summon another dragon from my hand or grave come on out prime material dragon "  
" turn end "

yusei draws his sixth cards , in his hand are level warrior, hyper synchron, angel baton, scrap iron scarecrow, one for one and level "Because you have a monster on your field and I don't I special summon level warrior from my hand. " When level warrior is special summon this way it becomes a level 4 monster, next i summon my hyper synchron, then I tune my level warrior with my hyper synchron!" "Clustering wishes form a bright shining star become the path it's light shines upon!" "Synchro Summon! Take flight Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust gives off a mighty roar, My hyper synchron effect powers stardust by 800 more points and it's unable to be beaten in battle... atk 3300 (This should make it able to out match his stardust ) go stardust dragon attack his red eyes darkness metal dragon! shooting sonic! stardust lets out a kentic wave of pure energy, shatting red eyes darkness metal dragon into mist... as ryuu's lifepoints are reduced to 3500. I set one card face down turn end.

" draw "  
getting mirror force and he looks at the stardust on the field. grabbing 2 cards and playing it " I summon summoner monk next i use its effect by sending a magic card i can special summon vylon prism. Next i synchro summon descend from the heavens 'stardust spark dragon ' " he will then use vylon prism's effect to equip onto stardust . its aura seems to be controlling Ryuu at the moment " perhaps you should check your math or you did not see what i did last time in the friendship cup " declaring an attack with stardust and it gains 1000 atk .  
" my stardust attacks yours "

ugh withstand it stardust! "stardust raises its wings as it takes damage but protects itself due to hyper synchron's effect and more importantly protecting yusei.."  
"Ugh...!" Yusei feels his mark burning at the presence of stardust spark dragon and ryuu's power both growing stronger. His lp falls to 3800  
yusei (I can feel it because both dragons are here the duel is similar to a shadow game.. the damage I'm feeling is real..)

" why you go so far for me when i am just an empty shell my brother Yuya a demon " and he just ends his turn his last turn used up his hand .  
"I go so far because you're not worthless.. nothing in this life is" yusei draws... "If you're were once pieces of something then that's true but you have your own lives now you don't have to be something you don't want to"  
" now is all i got "

(I took the damage on purpose.. right now I need to reach ryuu to free him even if I have to go through pain to do it ) I will find a way ryuu... here I go

" come at me then , lets see if you can "

i activate the speed spell speed energy ! If my speed counters are 2 or higher.. one monster on my field gains 200 atk for every speed counter i have... I have 2 speed counters so stardust atk increases by 400... atk 3700... go stardust! reverberate! shooting sonic! stardust fires off another blast of pure energy to it's duel dragon counterpart.. as stardust spark dragon folds it's wings.

" stardust cannot be destroyed by its effect "

ryuu takes 200 damage as his lp goes to 3300 and he takes to feel pain... from the attack.. as stardust spark dragon folds it's wings over him to shield him from the blast... ughhhh!... (w-what... is this... pain...?) stardust spark dragon and stardust dragon roars at each other.. as if challenging the other on...  
turn end.. at the end of this turn.. stardust dragon's power goes back down to normal yusei... feels more pain in his arm.. he winces as the looks ahead at ryuu who's also in pain.. (I knew it... our powers are resonating .. but I have to endure it for ryuu's sake) Yusei speeds up a bit more so he's neck and neck with ryuu.

he draws getting foolish burial and plays it " this allows me to send a card from my deck to the grave so i send divine dragon lord frelgrand , I am sure you remember this from last time " and he submits to the will of his duel dragon " attack his stardust "dark power also seems to effect his deck at the same time , but otherwise he is just playing on pure primal instinct like an animal "

stardust dragon once again shields yusei and takes the hit... as yusei lp goes down by another 200... 3600..lp yusei still feels the damage however as he pushes through the blaze

" this will be a slow painful battle if this continues , turn end "

i draw! okay i activate the spell sliver cotrail! It power ups one wind attribute monster by 1000 points till the end of this turn! atk 4400 stardust! shooting sonic! another blast of energy and the dragons circle each other... ryuu will use mirror force to stop the attack this turn , knowing stardusts effect to negate

i use stardust's effect victim sanctuary! stardust is released to negate mirror force and protects itself (since stardust is released it's attack is back to normal i need to find another way..  
i set one card and at the end phrase stardust will revive... come back stardust dragon ! stardust files up and roars mighty at it's counterpart as their energies glow ready to clash again...( 2500 / 2000 )

Ryuu continues to crash with Stardust and Yusei protects it with scrap iron scare crow but even as yusei does so he and stardust can still feel the force of the impact of the attack..i draw!  
this is...I activate the spell sliver wings! i equip this to my stardust now up to twice per turn stardust cannot be destroyed by battle and if it may be destroyed by a card effect i can give up sliver wings next i activate one for one , i discard level eater to special summon one level one monster from my deck! come out tuning supporter ! next i summon steam synchron! i tune my steam synchron with my tuning supporter!  
" may the clustering bonds form a piercing lance become the path it's light shines upon! synchro summon! come on out arms aid! next due to tuning supporter's effect i can draw one card from my deck

then i equip arms aid also to stardust increasing it's atk by 1000.. also if it destroys your monster by battle you take damage equal to your monster's atk points. stardust dragon atk 3500 both dragons now roar more fiercely at each other as they are dead even in power and ability...the air picks up with a heavy wind of the dragon's power, as yusei and ryuu speeds through... ryuu completely has given in to his duel dragon ... allowing the spark dragon to do as he pleases..  
yusei feels the pain of his dragon head birthmark burning even more.. and looks up in horror... realization sets in as he now understands... "stardust spark dragon has taken over ... meaning it's what i must over come to save ryuu... " looking at the last two cards in his hand yusei ends his turn and looks at his set cards... (I need to find a way to beat it by battle and bypass it's effect somehow but all i can do right now is do enough to pull even.)  
turn end

Stardust spark forces Ryuu's hand and he draws getting lyla lightsworn sorceress . " i play call of the haunted this allows me to special summon come red eyes next is its effect , I special summon divine dragon lord frelgrand " pointing to stardust dragon on Yusei's field " this dragon allows me to banish one monster in the grave or your field so i banish your stardust. let the light consume all " he then makes an attack with his 2 dragons leaving the third one in defense ,

stardust...! yusei looks in shock... as stardust disappears it lets out one final roar... and surprisingly enough it reaches.. yusei... (Yusei,... you must... overcome... my other... .half...)..yusei then activates scrap iron scarecrow to block one of the attacks, while using defense draw to deal with the other , reducing battle damage to zero and drawing one card...yusei looks at the 3 cards in his hand.. almost in disbelief knowing stardust is gone..disappeared in a sparkles of stars...

" Turn end " ryuu responds  
( the light is weak , how can it save you when now you are at my mercy ) - it then says

yusei draws... now at 4 cards.. and considering his options.. he looks at stardust spark dragon...  
(even if stardust is gone it still lives within me.. stardust gave me hope and i won't toss it aside for anything... )

( this looks exactly how it looks in the friendship cup when we last fraught , though ryuu called out to me to shield his pain that time so i did )

(you are the reason ryuu's dueling at that time was brutal..)  
but even so .. i found a way... i won't lose stardust to you... your other half will defeat ryuu and free you as well !  
I activate the spell card synchro return ! I target one synchro monster that's been banished and special summon it ! Return to me... and take flight once more...!  
a particles of stars gather up... Stardust Dragon! those stars merge to reform stardust dragon who roars proudly and stares down it's other half...(I won't rest until you see reason!..) stardust roars at spark dragon yusei thinks he's dreaming but he's actually hearing stardust roars as words...(I can... hear stardust...'s voice? .. this is stardust's spirit...!)

(yes yusei... we finally are connected both as one... now... this duel with the energy been giving off has transcended past your mortal way into a more spiritual battle..)  
(so i can converse with you like this just as ryuu been doing with my other half...)  
(stardust even though i revived you... how can we beat your other half.. not to mention he's got his divine dragon..)  
(yusei.. we fought together many times over.. I will tell you what you always tell yourself... trust your deck... and believe in our bond.. we can over come anything..! )  
yusei nods.. right!  
he points a finger at stardust spark dragon... I will overcome you no matter what but first i activate the spell angel baton! I draw two cards and keep one in my hand and discard the other one , he looks at the cards he drew..

he sees fallen synchro.. and quickdraw synchron and right away a plan comes into mind...he discards quickdraw synchron..and adds fallen synchro and speeds up his d-wheel to gain more momentum... with stardust dragon flying right above him (yusei... it's time to combine our power with our comrades) yusei nods.. i activate fallen synchro! i select one synchro monster in my extra deck then banish the appropriate materials and synchro summon it however at the end of the turn.. it's banished. i tune my quickdraw synchron with my level eater and my tuning supporter! the clustering stars will become a sliver arrow that splits the air ! become the path it's light shines upon !

synchro summon! show yourself junk archer! i use junk archer's effect once per turn i can banish one of my opponent's monsters till the end pharse ! i target your stardust spark dragon! dimension arrow ! junk archer fires its arrow at stardust spark dragon to banish it spark dragon looks on at yusei... (damn you.. but i will be.. back soon enough...)

I activate the spell.. power baton! I send one monster to my grave to have another monster gain its' atk till the end of this turn however because of this .. i can't draw during my next turn.

i send dopple warrior so it's 800 atk is added to stardust till the end phrase...stardust attack is at 4000...  
I'll keep it going i need stardust and yusei to overcome spark dragon completely..i'll just try to hold it out i activate the last card in my hand

okay i play battle waltz! it special summons a token with the same atk and def as my current stardust dragon, however my token cannot damage you.. with my token i destroy red eyes darkness metal! then with stardust dragon i attack your felgrand! shooting sonic! felgrand is consumed by the blaze.. and ryuu's Lp falls to 2800...  
turn end..  
as yusei ends his turn stardust dragon power downs to 2500 as well as the battle waltz token also going to copy the attack as it too becomes 2500 the moment they do however stardust spark dragon files up in a spiral of stars and spreads it's wings as it roars at it's signer dragon counter part...  
(did you enjoy that?... I hope you did because it;s my turn to deal with you...)  
(.. I gave a lot to get an even playing field but even so... i have no hand... i can't draw next turn... all i can do is just hold on)

stardust (yes but you also managed to control the shifts of power let's keep going yusei.. we have to endure this to the end)... (yeah...stardust..) yusei shifts his d-wheel and pushes forward with the wind

ryuu had no hand either and the only card on the field is stardust spark and prime material dragon ... since Yusei is fighting darkness his signer mark glows and alerts the other signers as well of the struggle with its dark half.

his draw gets lightpulsar dragon he then banishes red eyes and divine dragon frelgrand to special summon it ." Stardust attacks stardust "

i activate my face down scrap iron scare crow i negate your attack ughhhhh. Yusei still feels the force of the dragons as they clash though..both dragons circle each other and stand their ground...

" attack the token with lightpulsar dragon " it also at 2500

both lightpulse and the token are destroyed as they charge at each other

( What will you do now ? )  
( he's got a point... but I won't give up...) I can't draw so... turn end...

Ryuu's next draw gets him escape from different dimension and he sets it , while stardust spark crashes with Yusei's .

scrap iron scare crow! the attack is negated and the card resets itself

yusei puts his hand to his deck and stardust feels his determination... they both... trust each other and draw...  
(my cards heed my voice...) I draw! i set one card facedown and end my turn ...

his draw gets galaxy eyes proton dragon " reverse card open trap escape from the dark dimension , this card brings back red eyes darkness metal dragon and its effect allows me to special summon galaxy eyes proton dragon "

i activate my facedown now that you're declaring an attack! buster mode! transform stardust!  
let's go stardust!  
stardust files up and transforms to stardust/bustermode ( 3000 / 2500 )

Ryuu will again attack with his three monsters taking damage after the first attack. With stardust protecting itself.

yusei and stardust buster hangs on after the first attack... yusei senses that stardust spark dragon is lost in it's rage as to why it couldn't stop it's own attack...stardust... (how sad... it's lost to it's own anger...)  
spark dragon (don't get full of yourself... other me...)

its emotions are one with its master it can also feel its master's pain and anger also effecting it . commanding its second attack with galaxy eyes. " during battle i can target this card to banish your monster

In that case I use my stardust assault mode effect! By releasing him I can negate your monster's effect and destory it! go stardust assault mode... victim sanctuary! stardust assault mode... disappears in a sprinkles of stars...taking galaxy eyes photon dragon with it ..

" you are open to red eyes "

i activate scrap iron scare crow! i negate the attack and the trap resets itself...

" turn end "

yusei breathes a sigh of relief... and looks up as stardust assault mode re summons itself due to using it's effect..yusei draw from his deck... his eyes closed... as he thinks with stardust that they need to end this pain... and conflict...yusei opens his eyes... and turns to stardust spark dragon... we will get through to the both of you.. and free you both! I activate final attack! I double my stardust dragon's assault mode attack... atk 6000... attack stardust spark dragon! ... shoooting sonnnnnnnnnnnnicccccccccccccc!  
(stardust... : wake up my other half! ) he fires off one powerful burst of energy directly at stardust spark dragon... the dragon rises it's wings to the attack...and fires back... but is soon overwhelmed.. by the attack...  
Ryuu's Lp reaches zero... bringing the duel to an end...and causing his D-wheel to slow down...

stardust spark dragon however... is still there as it's manifested too strongly thanks to ryuu losing his will power... and proceeds to spread it's darkness...the battle drains every bit of his strength and not to say real damage was caused to the surrounding area .

then yusei's mark burns brightly... and the crimson dragon's power intercepts by lending it's own to stardust dragon who appears from yusei's deck... and wraps it's wings tightly surrounding it's other half...the powers of light and darkness.. swirl... not giving an inch.. till stardust absorbs it... feeling it's pain it's sorrow .. with spark dragon looking back at it... in shock...  
(stardust... my ... other... half... you ...are... no...longer... alone and ...bounded... you ...are... free...)  
(stardust spark dragon...: why,,,, why would you... ...)  
stardust... (because we were always one and the same... even if ..we are from two opposites sides... we aren't so.. different after alll...)  
stardust dragon then fadess but turns to yusei reassuring him that all is well and good as him..,,alongside spark dragon disappear back into their owners deck after finally understanding and acknowledging each other.. as spark dragon disappears.. it also turns to yusei and then to ryuu saying it's sorry ..and uses the power it has... to restore the surroundings before... turning to yusei.. saying...

(it's up to ryuu to use me to the fullest now... I won't be able to be a symbol of hope like my other half or .. perform a miracle like you just saw... unless he does so... but .. thank you.. fudo yusei and my other half.. for what you both done... I'll do my best with ryuu from now on as well..)  
ryuu is found passed out after the duel  
yusei takes out his deck from the d-wheel and thanks stardust before contacting the other signer's to alert them to what took place.


	71. The Guardian : Stardust Dragon

After contacting the other signers , Yusei takes ryuu up and places him on the seat of his D-wheel , he then detaches the cable cord unit from the D-wheel and hooks it to Ryuu's. The engine slowly roars back to life upon making the connection. After which Yusei straps Ryuu properly on the chair and pulls the duel disk hostler downwards so it's facing Ryuu to prevent him from falling off.. Yusei climbs on Ryuu's D-wheel and uses it to guide it, his own D-wheel and Ryuu back to the garage safely.

The other signers seemed a bit in a state of shock thinking ( someone from stranded can do such a thing )

 _" Yusei "_  
Aki walks up to him as he enters the room voicing her concerns while , Jack was remarking in a bit of a arrogant tone regarding the crazy stunts Yusei often pulls to help people _" you could had gotten your self killed. Next time at least let one of us know what you are about to do. So what happen this time your dragon friend gone insane ?_  
 _Still its a good thing you got out of that safely , more importantly hows he doing ? "_

* * *

The recent battles play out in his mind as Ryuu sleeps. Watching his own actions in third person. During battle a gold colored aura covered his body.

 _The final turn..._

Yusei was left with 400 Lp and generated the card he needed to win " _Magic Card activate - 'Gathering Wishes' , this card allows me to banish a tuner and non tuner from my hand to synchro summon a synchro monster that equals the level of the banished cards. and equip it with this card. The synchro monster is banished in the end phase. 'Gathering wishes' also has a second effect the equipped card gains the attack of all face-up dragon-type monsters on the field including itself._

 _" Be reborn Stardust Dragon...! "_

Stardust dragon appears with a roar behind Yusei as he activates the second effect of his spell card several balls of light shot out from Ryuu's dragons and then enters Stardust dragon as its Attack rose from 2500 - 5000 - 7800 ... stopping at 15600. Yusei speeds up riding behind the opponents D-Wheel wanting him to as if feel his emotions.

 _" I will make sure you can feel my emotions if my words fall to deaf ears , Come back to your senses RYUU ! "  
" Stardust Dragon attacks Stardust Spark Dragon ...Shooting Sonic ! "  
_Stardust lets out a powerful stream of energy _that_ engulfs Ryuu's dragon wiping him out in one hit and destroys his D-Wheel. Ryuu is then thrown to the ground by the impact.

 _The final turn..._

Kugeki banishes 'Solar wind Jammer and Ally of justice birdman' to special summon Chaos Sorcerer  
and then playing a trap card dimensional slice to banish galaxy eyes proton dragon. He then attacks Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon with Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons before finishing with a direct attack with Chaos Sorcerer.

 _The final turn..._

yusei draw from his deck...  
His eyes closed as he thinks with stardust that they need to end this pain and conflict. He then opens his eyes and turns to stardust spark dragon. We will get through to the both of you and free you both !  
 _" I activate final attack ! I double my stardust dragon's assault mode attack_ atk 6000... attack stardust spark dragon! ... shoooting sonnnnnnnnnnnnicccccccccccccc! "  
(stardust : _wake up my other half !_ ) he fires off one powerful burst of energy directly at stardust spark dragon. the dragon rises it's wings to the attack...and fires back... but is soon overwhelmed by the attack , bringing that duel to a close.

* * *

Ryuu wakes up with a start _" Yusei , Kugeki No ! , stop "_  
he says out loud _" where am i ? "_  
before looking down clenching a fist ( _I had done it again , that feeling pain , rage , darkness... it caused me to let the darkness take over forcing me to turn against and fight my friends , the lancers. )_

 _(I don't know what's wrong with me... It's like my emotions have caused me to lose control )  
wait... looks around...  
"Isn't this where the garage is?" Ryuu then shakes his head , yeah i'm back here which means. He then turns to the side and sees his d-wheel near yusei's and his deck on top of a table (Yusei must have brought me back... I did tell him to stay out of my way but since he won.. I have to hold up true to my end )_

 _Ryuu hears some people talking in the next room , when one of the signers walk in " oh you are awake , feel ok ? " to which the lancer recognize as leo_

 _uh... yeah I'm just a bit dizzy... Ryuu shakes his head some more as he comes to...  
" how long was I out ? "_

 _" well you were out for the rest of the day since that battle feeling a bit dizzy or hot ? , i don't know much about darkness luna does besides Yusei never left apparent a high fever after the duel.  
She can sense things that may happen what happened in the friendship cup is just the beginning "  
_

 _Ryuu looks up and nods slightly before getting up " speaking of which where is yusei ? "_

 _" um you really should not get up , Yusei is just outside with the others deciding on what to do , if this dimension does become a battle ground again stay out of it let us fight for you for the time being.  
he knows you still weak from it , its it because of stardust dragon ? "_

 _" ah... yeah something came over me..and I just blacked out. I don't want to sit on the sidelines... it's my fight... I... will ... fight... "  
_ Ryuu then slowly falls back into the couch.. and passes out.

 _" crap " leo goes back to inform the others and thinks to himself ( " He forces himself too hard. " )_ Leo now back with the others speaks of Ryuu's condition and they decide how they must fight.

 _" ryuu is in no condition to fight , that means me and Kugeki will lead this fight for the lancers. Brother why must this happen "  
Yuya is still somewhat fear using the duel dragon but feels that in order to win he must use it. Luna then senses the the spirit of Stardust dragon again trapped in darkness.  
" Guys i sense Stardust dragon nearby ...but it feels different "_

 _"How so... Luna?" mmmmm... " Well lua I think it's more aggressive and it's feels like it's in pain."_

 _Ryuu's deck begins to glow_

 _"In pain...? eh?! What's that light ? "_

 _Stardust appears before the others " my spirit is one with Yusei and Ryuu... my alter self , the guardian is here planning another raid in this world "_

All the signers turn to stardust and listen on

 _" Stardust how to set him free ? "_ Yusei asks

 _" The only way is to beat that guardian. I can only see what happened or is happening in this world , it seems like the guardian is being controlled by another world and is after me. I believe one of the lancers will know more "_

 _Reiji speaks up after hearing it from one of the signers " the guardian of this world you should already know him , the one who carries the same stardust dragon as you , yusei "  
stardust spark dragon then responds to that ( yes , one must use darkness to fight darkness. If this fails the guardian will be destroyed , i believe they are after my master )_

In another part of the city Ventus commands a army of blue forces telling them to spread out and find stardust dragon .


	72. Vs Sin Stardust Dragon

yes sir and they march and branch off with ventus feeling the throbbing of his dragon's heart ringing through the recesses of his mind

Ventus being a native of synchro also uses a D-Wheel " heh " he thought this place can not hide my alter self he knows he is here as well he uses his stardust dragon to track his counterpart .small groups infiltrate the city attacking anyone they come across with fusion monsters and interrogate others regarding stardust dragon. The people of the city say they did not know anything and states one of the owners is Yusei Fudo. Ventus tracks the owner of the other stardust dragon and finds it at a old garage used by team 5ds.

Stardust Spark dragon at this point alerts the signers and lancers ( they are after my master one of you must remain here while the rest of you intercept them )

jack : This is bit out of character for me but I rather stay I don't know why but stardust spark dragon .. I feel like my very pride won't stand for it if you don't have the best of dragons to defend. Red Dragon ScarLight spiritually appears to stardust spark dragon and nods it's head and roars approvingly.

Scarlight , red demons dragon , you are sure

the dragon roars agreeing to the situation , with the other signer dragons appearing also and nods in approval

alright , you all know what to do .

the other signers all nod and they come together to put their hands as one and raise it up with a cheer and battle cry as they hop on their D-Wheels and speed off to battle, with jack keeping an eye on ryuu at the garage.

Yuya looks over to jack " do you wish to join them as well " Someone then appears outside the garage . " so this is where they are hideing stardust " that rider then walks inside " stardust spark dragon and its master hand him over "  
for ryuu even though he is out he can still see what is going on through the eyes of his dragon .

jack turns to the intruder and should i refuse?

" then i will use force " He , is ventus apparently under the control of Leo of fusion. " we can do this the easy way or the hard way " ...while Yuya remarks that the duelist looks like his brother ( could he be ) while the rest of the blue forces continue to assault the city to draw out the defending army.

 _" You will use force.. will you ?.. Very well yuya.. stand clear.. "readies his duel disk.. you want to acquire that dragon yes? You'll personally have to go through me.. Jack Atlas..! "_ Duel disk activates and he slides his deck in it's slot.

ventus then slides another card into his duel disk _" very well jack so you know I do can see duel spirits , lets take this outside and if i win stardust comes with me "_ while Yuya looks on _" no , i don't think you can fight him alone "my duel dragon is trying to say something ..._ _there must be something about that card he just put in "_

Yuya... as a duelist you should face any given challenge and let it be one on one to show a sense of honor and It doesn't matter what card he just put in I won't over look anything just sit back and (I say that but I have an ominous feeling... in my gut..)

 _" alright then i will leave this to you but be careful "_ while ven who is standing on the other side _" shall we then "_

got it hmm I'll put you back on the pavement where you belong...  
duel !

" I let you go first "

I summon double protector in defense mode def 1600, I also set two cards and end my turn.

he draws hmmm , while in his hand were red eyes wyvern , red eyes darkness metal dragon , dragunity aklys and dux the last card being sin stardust dragon . _" I play dragon ravine . next by sending stardust dragon from the extra deck to the grave i can special summon this one from my hand . come sin stardust dragon . then i normal summon dragunity aklys and its effect allows me to special summon another dragunity monster from my hand . I special summon dragunity dux and equip it with aklys "_  
 _" sin stardust attack "_

At that same moment jack looked at sin stardust and noticed something.. .(this dragon sin stardust... could it be a card of darkness?.. it's giving off a strange aura)  
Because you are attacking me I also activate this reverse card star gate.. any time you attack me with a monster I can add one gate counter to this card..and when i give up this card on my turn I can special summon one monster in my hand that's the same level as the gate counters. So how about it will you attack me again?

" you are open to a direct attack go dragunity dux "

heh as If I'm unaware of the kinda of tricks you will pull off... ugh!...

" turn end "

(It's a little bit of damage but I have myself set up) My turn draw!

" we will see "

at this moment I use stargate's effect and release it to special summon a level 1 monster from my hand , dark spocker!, next I also summon this monster...dark spider ! level 1..then i play this next reverse card , boosted resurrection! It revives my double protector and increases it's level by 1 double protector defense 1600 level 5..next i tune my 3 monsters together!

The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" atk 2400  
due to dark spocter I also draw one card from my deck

I attack your dragunity dux , king's storm ! an explosive fire ball of energy shoots out

" the effect of dragunity aklys activates when this card is sent from the field to the grave i can destroy one card on the field so i will destroy your dragon "  
while he braces the impact

Before that you have to take my dragon's effect first you take damage equal to the attack of your monster since my monster's atk however you don't take the battle damage now our lp is equal  
Lp 2100  
Lp 2100  
ugh i lost my dragon however i left that burn for you  
yuya : yeah but you're wide open though..  
jack : yuya a king always moves ahead just watch me i set two reverse cards and end my turn

" I draw " getting dragunity phalanx , " I use the effect of my field spell ounce per turn i can discard a card to add one card from my deck to my hand i add another dragunity dux and summon it next its effect allows me to equip a dragunity from the grave so i just equip phalanx . next is phalanx effect when this card is equipped i can special summon it . I tune my 2 monsters dragon and knight of wind combine into one , synchro summon Lv 6 dragunity knight gae blug "  
ventus then declares an attack using the new monster using its effect to banish dux to add its atk to it

I activate my facedown! reject reborn your attack is cancelled and your battle phrase ends, in addition to that i also special summon a synchro dragon and a tuner monster..

" I end " and his monster resets to 2000 atk

jewel red deamon dragon talks to Yuya , that is not a duel dragon it is being controlled It is not darkness it is stardust dragon )

what?

seems like it became a pawn of the war you must destroy it and bring out the real one )

i see...i tune my explore wing dragon with dark spocter The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!

next i use scarlight's effect I destroy all special summoned monsters with attack equal to or less than it ... and you take 500 points of damage for each one... absolute power flame ! red demons dragon scarlight.. raises it's right hand and smashes the ground... letting out a whirlwind of wildfire... at the monsters...

he speaks in a rather cold tone " sin stardust effect activate by releaseing this card I can negate the destruction of monsters "

what?

" and destroy the card "

no you don't i discard my red guardna from my hand to prevent my monster from being destoryed by a card effect.. however yes.. his effect won't go through..

but that leave my other monster

yeah...i attack your other monster... crimson hell flame!

" during battle I banish dux to add its attack points to it giving it 1500 atk

wha... tisk..

" i had 2 in my grave "

500 lp...  
lp 1600..  
i... set one card facedown turn over... zero cards in hand , only two reverse card on field..

" draw " Looking at the 3 cards in his hand " I summon red eyes wyvern and banish it to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon , Red eyes direct attack :"  
( Yuya ... )

I activate my reverse card... king's resonance!

ryuu thought and was shaken awake the gets himself to the doorway to watch ...

by banishing one monster and one non tuner monster i can synchro summon using the two monsters banished as materials...  
"ruler heart beats now files through here! Take great witness at it;s creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul Red Demons Dragon! ( 3000 / 2500 )  
Red demon dragon : roarrrrrrrrsss it's wings spread mightily at it's opponent  
(I'll admit it .. he's alot stronger than i gave him credit for... I'll need to use even more power.. to get my footing )

ryuu shouts from the doorway useing the wall as support " Jack that man is the guardian , his stardust is the same as yusei , it is not darkness it is being controlled by fusion , you have to release his stardust "

what?...  
Jack looks at the man in question then at the sin stardust..the same as yusei's,, huh...  
then I'll force it out of him , come on whoever you are I'll show you the power of the king.

Ventus then looks at the other guardian then back at jack ... " good come but you are about to lose , you can never release stardust "

" its your move if you cant end it this turn stardust spark dragon and the other guardian is mine "

no... I won't let you .. .have your way i won't ! won't! jack arm feels like it's burning ... hot.. but he grips his hand in a fist.. and draws! enduring all the pain getting red nova and summons it. he then uses the 3 cards for a double tuning! The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon! Scar Red Nova Dragon roars and appears from the pillar of flame seeking to honor it's master's pride...atk 3500 dark scar red nova dragon's atk increases by 500 for every tuner monster in my grave

i have two so scar red atk is 4500 finally i activate this card giant growth!(megamorph) because my life points are lower than yours scar red's power doubles..3500 x 2 , 7000 plus the power boost 8000 atk!  
go scar red nova dragon! wipe out that abomination from my sight.. BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNINGGGGGGGGGGGG SOUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! scar red nova dragon folds it's wings and spins around and fires itself like a speeding comet... to the oppressing dragon...it's flames giving more raging power in it's attack as it crashes into the dragon and speeds through it ... burning it into cinders... entirely... as ventus lp hits zero... his eyes wide with shock and disbelief..as is yuya and ryuu who are equally shocked but also in awe..jack raises right hand up and points his index finger high... "THERE'S ONLY ONE KING AND THAT'S ME!"

he puts his hand down and looks at his defeated opponent..bye

Ventus falls to his knees " what ? where am i , why am i wearing this ? "

looks at ventus.. what.. you don't remember anything ?...

" no "

jack doesn't believe it ..at first but the look on his face says otherwise...i don't believe this... but he's telling the truth..

" it just felt like waking up from a nightmare " he then looks around " where is rin and Yugo "

they.. aren't here... rin been kidnapped and yugo's disappeared somewhere...we were hoping you could tell us what were you doing here but apparently someone been messing with your mind..

" kidnapped , darn it " slamming a fist on the ground

yuya adds on we know where she is though..she's at a place called academia..eventually we will go there and rescue her and not just her but all the other girls that been captured as ryuu.. walks up to yuya and whispers.. you said too much yuya..I still feel even if he doesn't know anything its; too soon to trust him with that kind of information..

he sighs " so it appears so all i remember was waking up at fusion dimension then next thing i know leo giving me a card and told me to return here , then the instant i came back it was as if i was being controlled and i cannot stop myself "he then takes out his deck and thumbs through it ... " ? what its gone , they will pay for this "

what's gone? ryuu looks at him.. and decides to still be firm but is willing to listen (he is a part of me after all... he just doesn't know it yet.. does he...)

" that card fusion used to control me , thanks to you all i am released "

oh...well it looked like a different more.. sinister version of .. stardust.. dragon..I destroyed it

" stardust dragon ? what was it ?

huh? ryuu looks at him... you don't know? it was called sin stardust dragon it had all this armor around it and stuff...

" why will i know about it the instant i touched that card it just took control of me like a parasite "

I'm sorry I thought because It looks like stardust dragon you must have had a connection to it...

" stardust dragon is my partner , that card just forced me to submit to them and erased my memories "

tisk... I would call them monsters but i rather not disrespect the cards we wield as our partners. They are more like mad scientists...damn them..  
ryuu hand clenches into a fist..  
yuya.. : wait stardust dragon is your partner?.. that's impossible there's only one stardust dragon and it belongs to a friend of this guy here...  
Jack is still silent... then .. if what we confirm is true then..stardust is split into different sides..of the same cloth..would you mind showing us your stardust dragon..?

he takes the card out from his extra deck " this card is what allowed them to control me "

they all look at it ...wait.. you were controlled by stardust dragon? But isn't it your partner ?

" it is but , how must i say this part of me longs for a fragment that was lost , my card also controls light "  
" is there another stardust dragon here ? but i know if i have that fragment i will never be the same again and i have my own life now. It just feels i am missing something like a empty void in my heart and sorry i attacked you all "

Ryuu - I understand  
yuya - me too  
jack : It's quite fine and yes there is that card is used by a friend of mine. If you take some time to recover here for a while you will meet him soon enough..  
ryuu (So he's not completely known to the truth but he is .. aware of it... huh that's really interesting..)  
yuya still putting all this situation on the back burner. He then turns to jack " jack... you really shown me what you meant about respecting and having pride for yourself and your opponent... that duel was just awesome !  
jack smirks : I'm glad you understand that yuya, don't get me wrong it's not like i didn't appreciate anyone offering to help or to fight beside me, but if I know it's a duel that's mine then I will fight for what I believe in. The most help I could ask for is just the support of my friends to just be there.

a duel is a clash of souls... that erupts into one big bang after searching for endless possibilities to decide the outcome... he smiles and looks up at the sky the others should be doing just as well.

 _" stardust does not effect me that much so i am ok i am just glad i am away from those people who are controlling me against my will i can talk to duel spirits though "_

ryuu looks at him...and walks up (I will trust him for now... ) hi I'm ryuu and extends his hand

" I am ventus but call me ven , you can trust me " as he accepts  
" you feel ok ryuu , you seem a bit hot "


	73. Sword of the Guardian

ryuu... looks at him... and sees the similarity.. (yep hes got the same face...) yeah... i am actually I'm still catching myself from a duel I was in earlier.. I only got up when i heard the sound of monsters clashing..  
yuya walks up and puts his hand in , hi i'm yuya sakaki ryuu's brother.  
jack adds his hand in as well, i'm jack atlas nice to meet you ven.

" did something happen " he then turns to Yuya " you don't seem to be from around here did you come from another country "

"yeah... I'm from another dimension actually called standard dimension"

" really there is something i must tell you he looks like me but he cares nothing for his opponents , still i think its best if we get him far away from fusion , leo is using him as a weapon , still i never herd dueling will cause a raise in body temp "

Yeah it's really weird I'm going back to rest for a bit...another person that looks like you...wow that's kinda like what i'm dealing with.. i got my own look alike ... in these dimensions. Yuya repiles  
Ventus turns to look at yuya with interest... it's funny you should say that you resemble... yugo..

" I am going back to fusion , to see if i can get that guy out of there , I don't want to see him being used , he can see card spirits like me and there is also rumors of another You show there "

jack : hold on , even if u go back you're one person. They could capture you again and use you. Stay here with us and meet the others and we can plan our attack besides you said you're looking for the other stardust dragon as well.

" did i say such a thing "  
" yea u asked if there is another stardust dragon "  
" regardless i will rather die trying then not at all , one person has a better chance at stealth then a group raid. If only i can get to the that person i can pull him out. Why do i feel like you want me to join you all , who is the leader here "

that's the person who wields the other stardust for my group and for yuya and ryuu's group well you may want to meet him as well  
jack walks a bit closer and to ensure that. Jack then punches Ventus square in the gut and knocks him out.  
yuya looks at jack in shock... jack why did you do that?!  
jack : so that he doesn't do something stupidly reckless by himself. Picks him up and lifts him over his shoulders and carries him  
ryuu already back to the couch thinking of talking to the others once they get back..

ven just looks at jack and blacks out . " darn it "  
The remaining blue forces then withdraw when they lost the signal to their leader ." we give up "  
Yuya contacts the rest of the lancers " we are done here lets go back "  
" yeah" they respond and they walk back to the garage

Ryuu then talks to the others " Jack decided to stay behind to shield me from an attack from fusion it will seem he defeated the leader who soo happen to be a guardian from this dimension"  
when ventus comes to he looks at jack " why you do that for "  
" so that you wouldn't run off and do something stupid on your own by the way. These are the people i wanted you to meet. On this side is the team i am part of and my friends team 5d and on that side is the team yuya is on are the lancers and this nudges his own leader and ace Yusei fudo who owns a stardust dragon like yourself.

" lancers ? what is going on here "

Reiji speaks up, lancers stand for lance defense soldiers , we are the group to defend our dimension from the invaders from Fusion  
I'm reiji their commander

he points to yusei " i was told he has stardust dragon , and yes i hold the other as my spirit partner. I don't remember anything if you all with to interrogate me all i remember is being in fusion and next thing i know i was back here , why do i have it ? "

that's a good question... to begin with I'm surprised stardust is not just one of a kind like i originally thought..  
yusei takes out his own stardust and shows it to ventus. ven also taking his own out and shows it to yusei while everyone else watches..

" not only that i can hear its voice and talk to it , i hold stardust dragon also as a spirit partner , like Yusei and there is also a reason why jack did not let me leave when i said i was going back to raid fusion when all i wanted is to save that duelist really i was angry they used me it is true there is someone who looks like me there and Leo is using him as a weapon , i may not be able to control my actions but i saw it. I want to get him out and have my vengeance for using me "

Everyone takes this in then reiji spoke pertaining our actions we wanted to gather more allies before we attempt to rescue our other allies from fusion and deal with their ambition. We were thinking of spiting into teams. One for one xyz dimension the other is supposed to go to fusion however.. only to gather intel and report back..but before we can, I wanted everyone to be prepared so we requested team 5ds train my lancers, but due to the attacks that took place, they have yet to receive their training.  
Reiji then looks at ventus " ven i share your sentiments as well.. the monster responsible for these actions is my own father..." He then clenches his hand ... then folds them under his chin... I personally want to deal with him but I can't go without making the necessary preparation first..

ven you are also from this dimension correct? Then perhaps you could join the training as well and then proceed to fusion.

I am the team leader of wind runner at a runner up event of WRGP after 5ds retired. My partner used clear wing and windwitch , but one day Rin got captured then when i resisted i too got caught. so yes i am from this world I know very well what must be done , the other lancers should focus on themselves i have my own path. Reiji , i cannot join you all i just think something bad may happen and my life will be destroyed if i did. I have to fight alone ryuu looks just like me as well could he be related to a void i have in my heart "

If you want to go to fusion I simply want you to be trained by team 5ds to improve your synchro summoning.. I understand your feelings however unless you're strong enough there's no point in you drawing out your sword at the enemy.

" they took my team mate and its because of them i am strong , if you want you all can test me. Though i was not able to stop myself i saw what i did i nearly beat jack though i was their pawn that time" you really should not underestimate the people who can commune with duel spirits "  
he then sighs and attempts to walk outside ...

yusei looks to him " duel me then my stardust vs yours.."  
ryuu gets up " wait yusei...I don't think you should duel him and neither should i (i have a feeling if either of us duels him something unreal may happen)  
Who here is capable of talking to spirits ?  
Luna speaks up I am , since I was little  
ryuu.. turns to her.. and looks back at ven look ven i feel just as justified as you do. If you really want to know I want to go to fusion just as badly and seek vengeance for what these people done to me as well.. and my friends but i can't do it alone.. and neither should you.. however. He points to luna if you can defeat her we will let you do as you please. You say you can talk to spirits , i can as well but i will not be the one to duel (at least not yet)  
luna looks at ryuu then ven.. then the spirit of ancient fairy dragon talk to her...

(luna he seems to have a undesirable feeling of revenge in his heart... i feel we must fight in an effort to get him to see reason and calm his soul)  
(I understand ancient fairy )

i have no reason to draw my sword on you all. I can actually control my emotions just that i want my team back before it got broken up. I just want some time alone really i don't want to fight at all. I only did it because i have to defend my team then it happened. I get your point my deck means the same thing to me union. I combine wing beast and dragon cards when i fight they combine to become dragon knights , but my bond is with the people lost not you all. you all just cannot go after every lost soul. I what you all are saying it that i should think before jumping in , right ?  
Sorry i lashed out , that was not like me fighting will only make that emotion worse , i just feel the pain of losing my close friends "

Luna : yes i understand and respect that I do.

" i will fight with you then , seems like the right thing to do "

" okay" luna walks outside with ventus to the side everyone else walks out to watch. reiji and yusei both looking at ven carefully. Jack and yuya watching luna, Aki placing a hand on rua to reassure him his sister will be okay, crow and satawari on one end, gogenzaka and ryuu on the other.. with reiya and moon shadow to the side  
shay to the back with arms folded looking on  
The two duelists stare at each other for a moment before luna whispers... see without seeing take us ancient fairy to a place of belonging...then the field looks more like the meadow from the spirit world... ventus is stunned.. and luna looks to him..only people who can see spirits can view how this duel really looks  
Show me your spirit power. Luna then readies her duel disk and places her deck into it's slot as the deck automatically shuffles.

" I am one who can command spirits " he then slams his deck into the duel disk " deck set " Drawing his five cards he looks at Luna " ladies first "  
" must we draw our swords this way , in the duel spirit world all damage is real "

luna nods I'm no stranger to that kind of duel. She draws her 5 cards..sunlight unicorn, regalus, dancing fairy, spore and one for one  
" i summon sunlight unicorn in attack mode atk 1800 next i use its effect , i flip the top card of my deck if it's an equip spell i can place it on my monster if not it goes back into my deck i flip the top card..it's the equip spell body mist it prevents my monster from being destroyed by card effects  
your turn

" Draw "  
his hand is Dragunity Arma Mystletainn , Dragunity phalanx , inferno reckless , scrap iron scarecrow and Koa'ki Meiru drago.  
" In that case i will not hold back I summon dragunity phalanx. Next because i have a dragunity face up on the field i can tribute it to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn and i will equip it with phalanx. Phalanx also allows me to special summon it now i synchro summon by tuning my 2 monsters come red demons dragon. From my hand quick play spell inferno reckless summon i target phalanx This allows me to special summon 2 more from my hand , deck or graveyard.  
" do you have any ? "he will ask as 3 small dragons appear before him along with a red demons dragon , he then closes his eyes " double tuning i synchro summon scar red nova dragon "  
" scar red nova attacks "  
" I then set a card and turn end " he looks to the side  
" whats the point in this anyways "  
" my spirit energy is divided between a demon dragon and a star dragon , so i can also control red demons dragon as well as stardust , for what reason i do not know but its best we stop this duel "

she looks up at him and looks to everyone else

" before someone gets hurt "

it doesn't matter, you should still reconsider how you play this out whether by yourself or not draw  
i play one for one , i discard spore then i play my lonefire blossom next i activate fragrance storm which will let me tribute this plant draw a card and if that card is a plant i can draw again i draw, i drew nettles so i draw again  
luna 4 cards in hand I summon nettles and tune it with my monster

" what good will come out of this if someone gets hurt "

i also activate tree of life.. to special summon lonefire blossom...i tune my 3 monsters together...

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon ancient fairy dragon!( 2100 / 3000 ) places her in defense mode

he takes a step back " continuing this will injure one of us and i don't want that to happen , ancient fairy dragon "

(ancient fairy dragon) all for the purpose of calming the soul...  
luna nods i activate a field spell ancient forest ancient fairy dragon switches to attack mode, next i play one card facedown... here in the ancient forest if a monster attacks it is destroyed at the end of the turn's battle phrase  
your turn

" draw " he shakes his head ... ' ancient forest ' " but red nova dragon is not effected by the card effects of the opponents cards , what are you trying to do ? I summon dragunity leagonare and equip it with phalanx , dragunity leagon's effect allows me to send the monster equipped to it to destroy a monster that is face up i choose ancient fairy dragon "

he then holds a hand over his deck in an attempt to disengage " I don't want to do this "

You have to continue it's fine , we are all used to these types of duels , my team and i , i mean. You need to keep going so come on by the way i play this reverse card , respect synchro since you destroyed a synchro monster using a card effect i can target one synchro monster in the grave and revive it i will revive my ancient fairy dragon and bring it back in defense def 3000  
leo :nice luna!  
luna : mmmm hmmm nods and gives a thumbs up

he grits his teeth " red nova dragon attacks ancient fairy dragon "

ancient fairy is destroyed and since your battle phrase ends ancient forest activates, and at this moment I play this next set card breakthrough skill it negates.. scar red nova dragon's effect... which means..scar red nova dragon is destroyed due to having attacked this turn..

" darn it "

luna nods as scar red nova dragon is destroyed  
ancient fairy dragon: luna... you know what must be done ... (yeah ancient fairy now to calm the soul)

he refocuses looking at his field one monster and one backrow .  
" turn end "

luna 1 hand and none on the field except for her field spell..i draw luna looks at her hand , i activate pot of avarice .. i send 5 monsters back to my deck to shuffle and draw 2 cards..

i send back: lonefire blossom, spore, nettles, ancient fairy dragon and my sunlight unicorn.  
i draw two cards..

luna takes a moment to think looking at the 3 cards left in her hand i summon.. bird of roses in attack mode ( 1800 / 1500 ) i attack your monster with bird of roses

" reverse card open - scrap iron scarecrow "

yusei raises an eyebrow .. at seeing that.

" what are you trying to make me do "

due to the effect of ancient forest bird of roses is destroyed..i special summon two plant type tuners from my deck i special summon spore and nettles to my field..then i play one card facedown and activate the spell Emergency Assistance it Lets me special summon a monster that was destroyed this turn  
i special summon bird of roses and end my turn i'm trying to understand your spirit and calm the soul that's why we are dueling in this spiritual forest

his draw gets pot of duality and he plays it revealing the top 3 cards of his deck Dragunity Arma Mystletainn , Icarus attack and prime material dragon. He hears the call of his other soul the soul of stars " i add Dragunity Arma Mystletainn and send the other 2 back to the deck and shuffle because of the spell card i cannot special summon i normal summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago  
Battle Koa'ki Meiru Drago attacks your monster , simply put i will protect what i believe in and there is some things we must fight to do so "

Luna looks at him then points out her trap defense draw prevented her from taking damage and she drew a card..  
Lp 800  
she staring at him and nods in approval... as do we ven ..my brother fights to protect me and i do for him and my friends and loved ones.

" can see you will not let me go until we see this through "

that's right her expression becomes more calm yet determined

" then in that case come , i end and Koa'ki Meiru Drago is destroyed"

i draw  
i play fragrance storm i tribute my spore then draw one card and like before if it's a plant type monster i can draw another card.. she flips her card revealing a lone fire blossom...she draw one more card revealing a spell  
then her hand goes to 3  
i activate foolish burial and send dandylion to my graveyard since i did i also special summon two plant tokens to my field..in defense( 0 / 0 )  
then i remove bird of roses from my grave to special summon my spore upon doing so spore's level.. also increases by bird of roses Level 5  
i tune my now level 5 spore with my two tokens..  
luna puts her hands together " The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Shine! Ancient Fairy Dragon!"  
luna opens her eyes and ancient fairy senses her determination, she places her in atk mode (2100/3000) i use ancient fairy's effect i destroy my own ancient forest field spell then i gain 1000 Lp  
Lp 1800 in addition to that i also add another field spell from my deck to my hand.

sacred forest i activate sacred forest  
the field becomes brighter and more fresh and full of life ancient fairy roars proudly.. as her defense and attack switches...here all monster attack and defense is switched and once per turn if my monster would be targeted by a card effect i can negate and destroy i set one card ancient fairy dragon attack Dragunity leagonare with eternal sunshine!

he hesitates but defends with scrap iron

my field spell activates and destroys scrap iron

ven takes 2200 damage and his lp goes down to the same as luna  
lp 1800  
luna looks to ancient fairy nods and ends her turn to which when leo is still watching in awe at his sister's performance he noticed a strange look in her eyes.. to which he thinks... (Luna.. please don't tell me that's your aim... I thought you were over that..)  
ancient fairy (luna... if it comes to that I will support you but you do know you are going so far to show this point to this person)  
luna (yes ancient fairy but at times the only way to truly have someone understand is for them to experience the same feeling as you. ) to which ancient fairy solemnly agrees but wishes luna to be careful with herself.

aki also watching the duel been focused on all the plays so far since she too uses plants in her deck but noticed before luna attack her set her card rather than waiting.. on a second look aki.. is a bit surprised before continuing to watch on.. her thoughts.. (Luna.. you have grown.. let's see if this boy will catch on )

" i just need to bring out that card to prove myself to everyone here " maintaining his focus and draws getting dragunity miltum and summons it and using it to special summon another Dragunity Arma Mystletainn " i equip it with phalanx from my grave and use its effect to special summon it i tune my 2 dragons Synchro summon ! descend from the stars Lv 8 stardust dragon but its attack not high enough "

every single signer stares at the dragon in shock and amazement... and their birthmarks start to glow...yusei especially seeing the card was one thing but to see it from a different perspective was another (... It's the same... as mine... it really is like two sides of a coin) Stardust at that moment responded... as well but only yusei could hear him... (I felt it ... I knew there was another...)

" I end , there is no point in continuing this "

Believe me I'm almost finished ven i appreciate you being so patient  
i draw

i activate ancient fairy's effect i destroy my own field spell and add one field spell from my deck to my hand. She looks at ventus before the effect resolves (will he follow through...?)

No

i add the field spell spiritual forest...here is where ancient fairy and all my fairies will shine... once per turn i pick one monster on the field .. and we gain Lp equal to that monster's def, and when that monster leaves the field, we both take damage equal to that monster's i target my ancient fairy dragon... and we gain Lp equal to her defense and at this moment..i play my reverse card oberon's prank it can only activate when an effect that increases life points is activated , it negates that effect and we both take damage equal to the amount of life we would have gained..

you and i will take 3000 damage ven... luna smiles... as the forest lits up and rains down sparkles on her and ven... reducing their lp to zero... at that moment... they also feel pain from the fact they used their dragons...ugh.  
Luna... ghhuhuhh... she holds firm to her shoulder and ven also looks back... in disbelief..  
luna smiles... and leo and aki both think to themselves... (i knew it .. it's just like her ) ven... what i want to show you was. we are all involved in this battle...whatever pain you are going to feel, whatever you will endure.. we will go through with you.. too you're not alone..we won't get in your way but would you consider fighting with us to save your friends too ? she raises her hand and ancient fairy now back to spirit form also looks back at the stardust dragon.. as if talking to it .

Stardust looks to the side I am not supposed to even exist , I am just formed of soul energy

(but you are here stardust dragon... you are here now and you can be with your other selves even if you may be a copy you're still real... ) anicent fairy dragon responds..  
Look at your other half... he already approves of you... too ..  
stardust raises it's head and looks at the stardust formed behind yusei now.. moving forward..  
stardust dragon (It's like I'm looking into a mirror but there's still something more unique about you... you are pure yeah you got soul energy but your essence is of a spiritual plane... you also don't have the same attribute as me... you are the same as light itself. I am pure wind but you are full of light.. even stardust spark dragon a natural light attribute and other part of us.. isn't as bright as this no offense spark dragon. )  
stardust spark dragon manifests itself and converse with the other dragons in question (none taken and yes it's true.. it's like your very form is the power of a true soul)  
The 3 dragons then become silent and wait for the stardust dragon response, while luna with her arm still outstretched also waits on ven as is everyone watching...

I am simply made of antimatter , ether you can say.

that doesn't mean that your life isn't worth anything.. we are all pieces of the same soul.. therefore only the 3 of us can become one.. true stardust.. but we have our own abilities luna hearing them then walks up to ven still eyes on him

Ventus looks at the others _" The star Dragon is one of my souls The demon Dragon is the other, I just seem to have the power of their cards Cosmic synchro is what I refer to them as But still like me we are not supposed to exist We are not bound by metaphysics "_

ryuu then walks up and stands next to luna ven I'm someone that isn't suppose to exist either but we are all here for a reason to that end, i believe it's best that live to our own existence and not simply that's written in cold facts or figures..besides look at yusei and jack you use their dragons well and you see them complaining about it... no

I guess. Though this is something I rather keep to myself There is no way I can fight them even if I want to. Ryuu what do you mean you don't exist

ryuu turns to look at everyone then back to ven... and says I'm a piece of someone that.. was once whole...but that person is separated into 4 different personalities and lives in the 4 dimensions..but who i am right now in front of you.. never would come into being if that person didn't chose to allow that to happen to him.. is it not the same with you. you said you feel like a void is in you because you feel like a part of yourself is missing..

Yes , A drifting soul

luna then explains the rest... you both are part of the same being, just like yuya is over here and your friend rin.. and yugo...the reason why.. she takes one more step to ven..you feel like you need to rescue this person is because of that.. connection not just because you want to help someone who's being used as a weapon...  
she raises her head and eyes more.. looking directly at him..nothing is wrong with how you both feel.. even if you are somewhat different you're still the same that's how you feel what the other person so...she holds both their hands in her hands.. for the time being wouldn't it be better if we came together under the fact we all have people precious to us, who makes our lives more bearable than it would have been should we all chosen to not move and be alone?..

Why tell me this now, yes I had felt an empty void but over time had been filled somewhat. Now you all seen me and what I can do. But still I just want to be on my own for a while This is still a bit much to take in Rideing just helps me forget that is the truth. Since I got taken I just been getting paranoid. I know the existence of another stardust  
Ven' s Stardust looks to the others I am light of stars and the demon is of pure dark.  
There is nothing else to prove I will come with you all, my sword will be yours

okay everyone nods and luna turn back her face slightly red as she head back to the others.


	74. A dragon's heart

Ventus looks down after the duel, as some of his memories returns relating to how he ended up in fusion dimension. He got caught by Jean and was forced to work for him in order to free his friends. He then shakes his head stricken with a headache unable to remember more. He then walks over to the others telling them of the suppressed memories.

luna turns as she sees ven " hey ven are you feeling better ? "  
leo (geez... luna the guy is like .. what 4 years older than you.. sheesh..)  
aki (looks like he's recovered somewhat)  
jack ( He was strong but he also can use scar red nova... strange..)  
crow (a guy that can use both stardust and red demons .. heh makes me wonder what will be like if yusei and jack were to work in sync like that.. )  
yusei (ven.. the other stardust user besides ryuu and myself.. )

" yeah , i guess .i remember somethings that had happen while dueling , but every time i try to recall that memory my head hurts. It just feels someone has been playing with my head. "

"perhaps you were brain washed " luna suggested while she goes and picks up a ice pack and bag.. from the cabinet  
leo looks at his sister and face palms himself, while aki slightly chuckles  
Crow "give it some time man you must still be kinda out of it after that duel."  
yusei "when you do remember things a bit better we may be able to understand more.."  
jack "don't push yourself too much "

luna helps ven on to one of the chairs and places the ice pack over his head.. her expression soften. with a tint of red on her  
leo : "well aside from yusei and jack i never seen anyone else handle those dragons like you did"

" I , well whenever i used them it just feels natural to me as if those 2 are one with my heart a heart of pure light and darkness "

crow: "like yin and yang?"  
jack (a balance of light and darkness.. hmm)  
yusei : since you feel that way your cards will respond to you

" yes , what do you all want with me anyways , i feel i am a danger to you all since Ryuu is a lancer and shay over here doesn't seem to trust me "

crow: nah don't feel that way besides shay is like that with everyone points his thumb to shay, guy keeps to himself and focuses on the mission  
aki: We simply want your assistance to handling the oppressing forces.. since you were in the fusion dimension before  
jack "the only danger you are is only to your self doubt, and ryuu already made his choice to trust  
luna : "you should really just relax and take it easy for now, we are all a little shaken up after the attacks lately " presses the ice pack a bit more...cooling his head  
leo (alright that's it!)  
Leo :hey luna ... holds her hand and pulls her away  
luna ;h-hey.. leo...! luna luna the guy looks like he just needs to cool off he'll be fine  
luna pouts.. "fine..."

ancient fairy dragon shows up near luna (ah the heart is a fickle thing luna.. my dear )  
luna (anicent fairy i-it's not like that..!)  
anicent fairy dragon (sure... thing luna..) she disappears again..

" stardust dragon , jack told me when he fraught me during the raid it looks dark and covered in armor , perhaps that was the card that controlled me. in that case Fusion already knows my weakness they can use me against you all  
shakes his head ...  
" there are just many holes now , I raided synchro this time but i don't know how i ended up at fusion its kind of for that reason why i wanted to go on my own "

aki "Do you still have the card?"

" the card is destroyed "

hmm...i may have an idea the rest of team 5ds listen in  
aki :Okay the card was destroyed and your memories were suppressed, I volunteer that we take you to one of our hospitals, they have a machine which may help open some images or flashbacks from the back of your mind  
I'm an intern at one of them so i can give you access to the rooms, what i'm thinking is we put you in a state of deep sleep and we wire you on to one of the machines and figure out what we can find within your mind..both the rest of the team and the lancers are taken back by this proposal...  
yusei "aki we trust you.. but it's his call"

" I dont know , I may be from synchro but reiji is the one who suggested i train with you all , still i am afraid what i may find in the darkness , i just feel like i done something bad while i was controlled even that battle i could had attempted to bet on my next draw when i had stardust on the field "

yuya speaks up .. "well the most of what we saw and heard is the forces had a leader during the raid so i believe it was you..but no one was hurt thankfully."  
gogenzaka "the lady had a play to deal both of you damage.. I believe because you didn't get the next draw maybe you were struggling from within."  
luna : I can vouch for that.. you didn't lose yourself to your power and I was able to help you to draw awareness to it "she holds his hand " so don't be afraid to fight your own inner struggles"  
leo (oh i give up... i cannot control my sister even if she has a point)

" yes i stand down because of it , struggled with the events that had happened up to now if i would had still been their pawn i would not had this struggle , now i am afraid of whats in there , as for why i am here now its thanks to Jack for releasing me , the other memory scares me , but it will seem i have to face them , alright I will do it then "

aki: okay we'll leave around 11 in the morning..everyone else we should all get some rest its been a long day..

The lancers and team 5ds both agree.

everyone leaves for the night... and the morning doesn't come much sooner , for within the duel palace hotel.. as a thanks for the lancers defending the city, they were given the rooms of the hotel to be of use however long they wish to on here yuya.. turns with flashes of the events of the day.. and other images.. that confuse him. He tries to think , his thoughts mostly consist of yuzu, himself and his brother, upon knowing they all have counter parts and they are all used in some way or another. Clenches his hand (I wont allow them to use us like this..)  
in another room reira is looking over his deck and considering a few options, mind focused on being stronger..(just wait... big brother.. i'll be useful. )

Ryuu talks to his friend and Reiji , what of ventus and anyone like him or myself that we come across should we try to take them away from their dimension or have them join us , ventus seems to be afraid going into this "

kugeki : that may be so... but we need some answers..i understand what you mean though ryuu..we all have some connection going on here that brings things together that's what i believe..  
reiji : In order for him to be stronger to face this, he must face the fear in his mind, yes we need answers as well but he will eventually discover the truth as however.. i believe we should talk to the others like you both and convince them to join us..just simply left alone and they will only likely be targeted.

" i sense fear in his dragon he and i are connected by stardust dragon it will seem as if it is afraid it will change them "

kugeki ryuu...what would you say if we gather everyone that can talk to the spirits and we all talk to the stardust dragons , you both have..I did not want to step in earlier since it wasn't my place but i sensed that girl... luna was it.. she has a geniue feeling of spirits. not to mention i think she has a thing for your counter part it's a wonder why she hasn't eyed you yet.. smirks..  
ryuu : kugeki... even if you're joking that's just really stale...  
ruffles his hair come on.. when was the last time you actually spoke with a woman?..  
kugeki that has nothing to do with this...  
reiji :.. (Sighs I suppose even in a time of war there is some form of humor among soldiers)

reiji : okay ryuu after talking to yusei and seeing for myself the duel from earlier i'm more likely to believe these spirits do exist and it can help encourage ven i support it.

" my alter self all of them can see and control spirits which is kind of why he was kinda angry that time darkness is what allows that to happen I just have a feeling that the last 2 guardians will carry these 2 cards " and shows them a hieratic ( xyz ) and FGD ( fusion ) ... " this also brings me to think why is it you chose me and my friend here to be a vanguard. I seen one of them when stranded was invaded , when i got too close he blind me with a hieratic trap card "

reiji : a xyz dragon and a fusion dragon...looks at them the reason why i chose you two as vanguards because aside from myself i needed two people that can fight people with multiple methods in addition to having a strong bonds as there isn't anyone else that comes closer than the two of you.. tell me since you been you had any difficulties with fighting different opponents?

" i never even had a chance to battle here for real just ounce but i was not too serious about it with Yusei but he beat me. Then when i could during the friendship cup i try to have him help me to rescue the lancers but instead. Security decided to make me into a weapon by releasing my darkness besides you gave me that deck and i don't really use pendulum cards "

reiji.. : I was instructed to give you that deck actually a letter came to LDS.. when it was time for the league and seeing the request was from your father. I could not turn it down but i was told to give you the deck if you had won the league. Your father believes in you ryuu..and he believes in yuya too and i will as well in both of you, I do think it;s possible you can change your destines.  
kugeki : see that ryuu? Even old man yusho accepts you.. pats his shoulder.

" after all it put us through and forcing me into pro league as a senior , Yusho , this comes to be a bit of a surprise really when i actually started with the same deck as Yuya I still have it but over time several cards got generated that time then i herd the call of spirits dueling with yuya "

" you remember i used entermate before , " he then spreads those cards across the table " these 4 were created four dragon cards dracoslayer and dracoverlord do they have anything to do with zarc "

hmm... reiji looks at them it's strange these cards have the power to stop pendulums.. even those they are pendulum cards themselves..perhaps these are meant to keep your brother from losing control and his powers in check..reiji folds his arms and puts them under his chin.. while still observing the cards.  
kugeki looks at them too and considers the connection..  
kugeki "hey if your brother uses pendulums, and you got your own anti pendulum built.. but you once used the same deck.. isn't it like you guys also are like a mirror but have opposite sides?

" no we had been trained in the same duel style Yusho passed down to us , besides these 4 are actually card spirits along with the 4 dracoslayers found in the extra deck. The only thing different is the duel charm i got "" that is if it even is an object to begin with "  
" still i rarely used the deck anyways , I ran away because i was afraid you will come after me reiji knowing my powers i will most likely injure you and these cards can stop your deck "  
" to be exact Yuya see me as a target "

hmmmm all the more reason for you to keep up your style of fighting  
kugeki : Ryuu.. I still know you can do some good even if you have those kinds of powers.. I do as well but fighting our inner struggles may not be easy but we can balance it  
reiji : Even if you can injure me, ryuu the action duel style your father invented was designed to deal with real solid vision.. so through dueling we get used more to real combat experience. how things play out depends on you.. and your will as for stopping my deck don't be so certain, many objectives are in my path and I will see through them to succeed.

kugeki : But since these cards are also spirits we should talk with luna and anyone else who can talk to spirits.. the spirits may be able to give us some insight.

" really that is only the case during action duels and why did you force me to fight alongside my brother that time , as for talking to spirits only luna can besides us and i had not used this deck since then though my true link with Yuya is the use of odd eyes. I too can command the same card yuya has it just feels like stardust it too is split , still i am glad to have met you kegeki , when others just wanted to be friends because i never lost any matches "

kegeki :likewise ryuu people treated me the same it was just odd..  
reiji: I asked you to fight alongside him because you both have great potential and your brother needs a guide at times. Then you guys will meet up with luna. I will remain here looking over more data and get the machine up and running for transportation when the time is right

" Yusei said something about a bond between duelist and their deck , it says that if we believe in it we can turn the duel to our favor , other than that we should give team 5ds a break they seem to had a long day with us dragging them into a war but i also had a feeling they know it was coming. i am certain they said something about crimson dragon , they also told me about it when i first met them.

reiji slightly looked up remembering what yusei told him recently when they acquired the data..yes yusei told me something similar and how they all have experience in duels involving powers like yours... i agree with you it seems with the way of they move with the situation. It seems they pre planned what to do in these i believe we should be getting our rest as well.. tomorrow we'll aim to find more answers.  
kugeki: sounds good, well night then guys.


	75. Lost Memory

As the morning approaches the first rays of light that hit the bedside of the lancers.. and signers.. they each awake at their own pace.. from youngest to oldest... reira gets up and goes on to the nearest computer and boots it up, hooking it with the duel disk and deck. On other side the sleeply leo and luna.. gets up to brush their teeth and change.. , following in is yuya and the rest of lancers on their end, off to have breakfast , while the remaining side of 5ds have awoke from the long night rest and start cooking while discussing on how to manage with the days :  
yuya : ugh... what hit me?...  
satawari : the fact that we were up for too long ..yawnnn...  
gogenzaka.. : the duels even though we weren't playing was still intense to watch... but hopefully.. we'll get some clearance.. today..yawnnn..  
reiji sits with reira while on another computer typing.. away.. "oh good your awake..."  
moon shadow jumps from a nearby pillar and lands bowing "I'll need you to keep a watchful eye in case anything remotely suspicious accords, i know it's highly unlikely they'll strike again but we must proceed with caution  
moon shadow nods.. but replies "reiji-dono.. is it really needed to involve these people anymore than they already have..?"  
"yes these people are now aware of what's taking place and should worst comes to worst we have an extra group of allies we can depend on"  
moon shadow : very well.. "he disappears and quickly as he came  
reiji turns to reira "reira I checked out your duel disk and deck before we left"  
"I know brother but I'm looking for any way i can to improve myself so i can hold my own more so if a time comes when i need to fight for myself to help I'll be ready. Also I'm looking for different cards to play through with the deck in it's database.. i may be able to acquire some cards here in this dimension"  
reiji : I see it's good to be prepared.. " resumes typing..

yuya , satawari, and gogenzaka, greets them good morning, and walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge to see it well stocked and grabs some food to  
moon shadow keeps an eye on the city from the roof and takes out his deck vowing to be stronger in both dueling and out of dueling.. before putting it away.

Older members of 5ds, monitor their D-wheels, enhance them bit by bit and play test each other for a bit.. while the younger ones take out their decks and adjust their cards with some different ones from the packs in their brought packs safely kept in the  
yusei.. then suggests.. "everyone I been thinking since yesterday..what if jack and I weren't the only one with advanced synchro summoning.. "  
"we are all fighting on the same team and luna.. while I understand what was your aim yesterday.. I do believe , we all can be more adaptable..  
crow: what you mean yusei are you saying that we aren't strong as is ..?  
yusei : no crow we are all strong but i have a feeling that there's a way to get our bonds to our dragons to a different form.. you saw the lancers they too have a different form to our dragons like a mirror of sorts  
aki : like the way of our the lancers members, ryuu, yuya have counter parts and their friend too?  
yusei : exactly.. we haven't had any duels to threaten our lives in a very long time.. till recently..  
jack " I think I understand where you're coming from you mean to say you want to invoke the power of the crimson dragon .. the card savior dragon to everyone else.. if it's possible."  
yusei.. "yeah.. while watching you duel luna i thought of what if ancient fairy dragon had a different side to it because you worked hard to re summon it but you almost got stuck."

luna looks bit crestfallen for the moment but she picks herself up and raises her head high with eyes determined.. " I understand what you mean yusei but no disrespect on my part however I cherish my bond with ancient fairy dragon.. I'll do anything to protect her, even if it means risking myself."  
leo " you wont have to risk yourself because I'll protect you luna, all the same though I know what you mean yusei.. I felt stronger when power tool became life stream dragon.. that power helped luna, jack and I stand firm and win our duel against aporia."

everyone turns to yusei , "okay how should we do it ? "  
yusei.." first i think we should bring out fists together and get our marks to respond.." yusei puts out his fist. then aki, then luna then crow and finally leo

The mark of dragon head , wings , hand , foot , tail and heart... glow brightly..and the crimson dragon merges.. causing the wind to slowly pick up as it roars from outside..  
The team runs outside to see the dragon and yusei calls it out " crimson dragon.. many times over we fought as signers by your side.. to defy fate... and protect those meant to be protected.. once again.. I ask you .. please lend everyone your strength...!"  
the crimson dragon roars... and surprisingly.. turns to yusei and the others.. and its roars turns into a voice heard by through their ears..(I understand what you are all asking of me... it's true you have fought very well and you have saved this city many times on occasion and protected this world as we know it.. however.. this war has been brought before you after going through so much together , are you willing to fight once more for the sake of others? )  
everyone replies yes  
the crimson dragon (very well... hold up your hands and your decks... ) they do.. it roars once more... and the feeling is if rushing life was poured into the decks and the marks glow brighter..( i have given you more advanced versions of your powers.. but it's up to you to how and when they shall be used.. I won't be able to interfere with this for it's your own belief and will that should turn the tide of battle.. once more i say thank you for always putting so much effort in your duties.. I will be the symbol of your bond."

With that it disappears once more with the marks slowly fading back  
crow: well that's a first...  
leo and luna "you're telling me"  
jack... "hmm as if I didnt have enough power with scar red nova I'm curious to find out what it did to my deck"  
aki " as am i... it feels like a warm sensation .. "  
yusei : I'm surprised we were able to call it and even more so it spoke to us like how you hear spirits luna..  
Luna nods

The time came for Ventus to face his past and lean about the future still he feels a bit uneasy about it since he had to face it alone. He looks down as he joins akiza " why you offer to help me "

akiza turns back to look at him  
good morning ven as for why it's simply to help you battle your own inner struggle and even more so..to allow you to have some answers..  
Luna sees ven and perks up, with her pig tails swishing as she goes to him much to her brother's annoyance.. "good morning ven did you sleep well?"

" i am ok now , i just left my deck and D-Wheel with the others . I just need some time to calm down , that's all "

well may i offer you some tea?  
aki turns to look at luna.. sees what her younger signer is feeling smiles and walks back to yusei who's typing away at the computer  
crow adds more shifts and pieces into the engines following yusei's instruction.. while jack sips on his coffee watching the scene in front of him play out.. as he holds on to leo's shirt preventing him from interfering with his sister..

" Jack let him go leo should be allowed to do what he wants "

humpt jack lets him go leo joins his sister and greets ven as well "good morning i'm glad you're up and about"

" yes , but if i find anyone messing with my duel disk i personally give them a good trashing "

leo : i understand but no one will interfere with your things.. see there are right over there on the other side..(sheesh... he can switch from calm and patient to .. direct and swift..)

" i am already paranoid enough "

luna .. : all the more reason why you should start this morning with some tea ven

" yeah , blame fusion for using me as a weapon "

okay she holds his hand and drags him it's not a problem.. not everyone is a morning person..  
h-hey... what are you... doing?  
getting you something warm to wake you up you're gonna need it...ah... well.. okay fine.. i guess i could use  
leo ( my sister.. is a complete gaga.. over this guy.. she barely met him geez...)

someone must had slipped that card i attacked jack with into my deck , who did it ? beats me ? then it was like total darkness... sigh... oh well " and why are you all so interested about me "

"because we all have been in duels like this before.. and well you're from our dimension right? So you're already one of us and a part of the community too.. we take care of our own"  
Luna replies and also...she turns slightly red.."you have a strong connection to the spirits like I do.. and I don't feel so alone in thinking I was the only one.. so I like.. to.. get.. to know you.. better.  
yusei turns from the computer and aki does her best to stop herself from bursting out in laughter since she can relate to those feelings but watching them play out is just priceless  
jack continues sipping his coffee, with crow moving from the maintenance of his d-wheel and looks up at the scene as well, with leo being leo he just puffs his face.. and readies himself to pull his sister before she embarrasses herself any further.

" give me a break , I have a group i always hang out with "

i-i see... (I'm not giving up that easily though ) even so would you like to be friends ?

" if you can beat my team in WRGP "

luna smiles I'll take that challenge!  
leo facepalms...,  
aki excuses herself to go upstairs because she cant stop herself anymore...  
crow pretty much looks dumbfounded,  
jack sipping on his tea and smirks.. and  
yusei smiles while thinking to himself (go get him luna)

Ventus then looks to the other gathered signers " What's so funny I thought luna can do riding duels anyway"

leo : she and i can but we don;t use D-wheels.. we use our duel boards over there..  
luna still holding his hand "yep we use those and it's still pretty fun to duel on"  
aki can't be heard from upstairs but she's laughing her butt off and sliding behind one of the door .. clutching her stomach...

" still we have to deal with this world invasion junk before hand and besides it be years before you all can use a duel runner "

(hahhahah lllunaaa,,,, ah to be young and have crushes.. ) aki laughs..hmm...all very true but ven you aren't looking that much older than me.. yourself.. so are you applying something here?  
leo (luna.. you are soo stubborn)

" applying ? no "

kay good now come join us for breakfast she continues to tug him along..

" just saying you need to be a year older first , and i been riding for a year and a half "

with everyone else watching.. aki comes back downstairs after she composes herself well I'll just train hard and be ready for when the time comes.. she looks back at ven , what was it like when you first started?

" ask yusei that "

she pouts , i wanted to hear some of your experiences..

" he knows more than me really , I am just a novice though a runner up at WRGP "

now it was yusei's turn to feel slightly amused,  
aki sits next him and watches on, passing him a sandwich she picked up from the table before moving to where he was. He starts to eat on:  
luna smiles.. then comes up with an idea..a novice that did well.. enough to join the biggest d wheel tournament for his youthful age.. maybe the more experienced players should watch out.. for you.

" Youth league "

jack raises an eyebrow at that statement but keeps his composure  
 _" oh youth league.. so it's for people around our age range ? "_  
leo interjects a bit  
 _" had you forgotten it is been split between youth and junior youth for adults and people over 17 , my memory may had been suppressed but that much i remember , they control how many speed counters we can use at max so its not as fast "  
_ luna _" sorry but we never really part took in any tourneys before leo and me i mean, we helped out with the team when we were all in the WRGP." "So hearing about the youth league is new to us.. "_  
" recently added as far as i know , though until this war ends , there is no way that will ever happen anytime soon besides you all flatter me saying that still i could not had done it without Yugo , just for some odd reason he made me leader even though he has the ability to "  
luna : your friend and partner..maybe he saw something in you that you didn't  
" who knows "

They then sit with him at the table and hands him a sandwich, and eggs with bacon on a plate while she goes to prepare and hums slightly to herself, while everyone else resumes their business.. and leo walks near his sister.. whispering in her ear.. "just what are you doing? she turns to her brother.. her eyes determined.. "look I want to understand him better okay.. and .. i like him a little so what? A girls gotta live a little sometimes.." she whispers back but it sounds more like a hiss..she finishes the tea and pours it into a cup and hands it to ven.. "here you go enjoy" how many cups of sugar ?

" cups ? that's quite a lot , just the tea "

okay here's your tea luna goes and gets herself breakfast, bacon , eggs, sandwich, and a cup of milk. She sits near him and they both eat silently to themselves  
leo is left speechless by his sister's words and walks to aki and yusei...defeated..

sigh... " reiji wants me as a lancer when i get back i challenge you Luna riding duel , they want my lost memories so it may help them in the coming battle and i also felt the call of the crimson dragon "

luna : I accept but don't push yourself.. I'm sure within time you'll know more about yourself too..she puts right her hand on his shoulder so you can hear it too..

" my soul is connected to stardust dragon "

that's true and to mine ancient fairy dragon.. i'll do anything to protect her..

mmmmm...

" as well as help the lancers , they too need to finish this trial "

yeah.. we are supposed to help them today with their training too there's alot going to be happening today

" i have to get going now "

mmm hmmm i'll see you when you get back , best of wishes on she moves back her hand

" yes dont worry about me maybe i am not soo alone myself " before going to aki " i am ready "

aki nods okay we'll get going , everyone we'll see you later.. aki turns to look to luna while ven walks a bit ahead, giving her an approving wink and thumbs up to her. Which causes luna face to turn bright pink and flustered but smiles and gives back a thumbs up of her  
leo feels like he's gonna be sick..with that the two leave on their d-wheels.

aki , thank you ... he then says but tell me did you ever fear your own powers ? i kinda herd one of the lancers talking about it

yes i did.. for a very long time.. it caused me to hurt many people around me.. and i thought of myself many times as a monster.. but when i met yusei and everyone else.. i slowly decided to forgive myself.. and try to accept that i can be myself with others..and love myself more so i can love being with others as well..in the end i learn my powers came from the pain i felt in my heart..but then slowly i started to control them once i gained an acceptance for myself.. and now.. i don't have them anymore due to me not feeling that isolation but i think with my signer powers I can still use them when it's needed.

" my powers come from darkness i am born with it really the ability to talk to and control spirits , i just cant think but fear that is what caused them to use me as a weapon me and ryuu have the same power akin to yours but fueled by emotions "

I see...i believe that somewhere inside you, you can fight off and make the power your own and shake off the control but we are about to find out more..both ryuu and you..

" one time i caused real damage during a duel "

i did the same.. i caused my parents home to lit up with flames.. from a trap i played...it was horrible .. i was only 5..my father called me a monster.. it hurt and drove me crazy with the way people treated and viewed me but eventually i worked things out with him years later..i thought i had someone who gave me my own place but it turned out i was being used into a weapon for a cult..and not just me either but other young kids with abilities similar to mine and yours..so we put and stop to it and i went back to my parents as I choose them to be my true place..

and now eventually i leaving school and to pursue a career to be a doctor. So I can help others and save them as they have helped and saved :one more thing.. ven. in my past.. to deal with my frustration.. and my ..hurt.. i used to be known as the black rose witch and as such.. against my bitter dismay.. now i used to attack people.. and terrorize them.. when i was used..looking and hearing about you.. reminds me a bit of myself.. that's why I believe you can be saved..and luna does too.. she understands spirits better than anyone.

i see its kinda the same story for me i just had a feeling someone sold me out to fusion

i wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case you are a very great duelist for one thing and you have a strong will  
ah we are just about there, just around this corner.. they speed their d-wheels up.

aki greets a few of the nurses and goes to the desk to fill out a request the nurses tell them to wait for a couple of minutes while they get the doctor

the nurses return with the doctor who motions for aki and ven to follow him  
he takes them to a room with one nurse leading them as she shuts the door and walks with the doctor standing next to him  
he looks at aki then back to the paper before confirming "based on what i see here this young man has part of his memories blocked and you wish to see them based on his subconcious?  
yes doctor that's correct  
hmm.. okay miss aki.. seeing how you yourself have applied here i assume this can only be requested with good reason  
he turns to ven, young man before you do this i want you to know that you will not be harmed in any way however we do require you to take this pill to put you to sleep for a while.

but before i hand you this I want to be know , you sure you want to do this?

I will , It's not like I have much of a choice seeing what my friends and I face

the doctor nods and asks the nurse to set him up, as ven puts the pill in his mouth  
ventus slowly but surely feels a bit drowsy after taking a drink of water upon request with the pill..the nurse straps him to the board, places wires to his body and head and sets the machine, the doctor goes to the computer and types in a code of commands and the screen comes up as a large image.

* * *

Ventus, rin and yugo were close friends and team mates for WRGP youth league coming into the end of the league as a runner up. When soon his 2 close friends were captured by Jean. Ventus was sold out by a defeated team out of vengeance , calling them out for cheating. There is no possible way he could had beat us that second place should had been us. Ventus was captured and forcefully taken to sector security where he meet jean. Regarding the release of his friends He was forced to work for him

Jean then proceed to suppress ven s memory intending to turn him into a weapon against fusion. And was sent there with a small group of forces. Leo learning this took matter into his own hands and the procedure was done again this time to obey him and as a safeguard slips sin Stardust Dragon into his deck and he was sent off to xyz dimension

His orders to root out the resistance, Card duelist who lose and find Ruri

as aki sees more of ventus' struggles she thinks back to when she was also used.. her eyes form like daggers as she sees.. the man responsible for these ordeals .. (he's just a kid... an innocent kid...)

Due to the suppression of the star Dragon most of his duels had used red demons Dragon and he also fraught alongside the blue forces acting as their commander as well. He used his power to seek out the resistance members and crashed against another duelist using monsters that resemble mecha like birds when he defended his sister. Ventus brutally defeats him taking Ruri away knocking her out in the process.  
The scene changes back to synchro dimension and he fraught against his own team against his will. Tearing that team apart along with the most recent raid to capture Stardust spark Dragon only to be set free by Jack atlas

* * *

Those memories end there

After the last shown memory ended the doctor stopped the machine and aki gave a word of thanks and they told her to not wake ventus for at least an hour. So they left her alone in the room with him so she can keep an eye on his condition. Ventus grits his teeth at the restored memories mumbling stuff as he sleeps seeming like a nightmare to him forced against his will to hurt the people he cared for and most of all caused pain to Shun and helped raid the Xyz dimension.

aki turns to the side seeing ven with a pained expression she walks to him .. (I don't know what kind of sick twisted.. person this leo akaba is .. but I do hope we'll get back at him for what's he's done to kids like ven)

she sighs for a moment.. .and thinks back (just imagine a few years back I was used just like these kids.. gifted with special powers but a tyrant is planning to use people like us against society for their own.. When he wakes up I'll give him some time to relax and when he feels like it he will talk for now the best thing I can do.. is just wait ) and stay here.

she finds herself in a garden... surrounded by many flowers.. in the middle of the garden is her ace monster blackrose dragon.. who is spreading it's wings around as it beautifies the area.. with it's many roses..


	76. Sword of Destruction

ventus awakens an hour or so later , thinking about the events that had happened while under control of fusion. He dusnt feel like talking all he did is helped destroy a peaceful city , but for what reason the agenda of a crazed mad man ? Though still feeling a bit weak he will attempt to sneak out ( staying with the lancers will just cause them pain ) again intending to raid fusion on his own.

aki slowly wakes up.. her dream vivid in her mind as she comes to..she gets up immediately... her dream still fresh in her mind (blackrose dragon.. i have called you here to tell you that your powers were never lost and sometime soon they may be needed again.. )

aki but why ? I thought my power is to heal...  
blackrose (it is but it depends on your own actions.. a self sacrifice... )  
aki : i understand.. and thank you it's the first time i ever met you like this.. now i think i understand a little how luna feels..  
blackrose (it's good to finally meet you as well my dear).. the dreams end.

aki runs through the corridors .. and to the front desk where she asks the nurse if she saw ven leave.  
the nurse replies he left almost 15 minutes ago..  
aki goes outside and hops on her d-wheel, bloody kiss and speeds off to the highway.. while contacting her friends to explain the situation.

on the other side of the line was Yusei and Jack " he did what ? aki , you know what needs to be done seems like that boy never really gotten over it and knowing about that just made it worst for him , who was the person he attacked "

That's the thing.. he was used by jean after his friends were kidnapped and forced to work for him, and he controlled him to go to fusion and raid there. Instead Leo Akaba found him and manipulated him causing him to become a soldier who led others to attack the people of the xyz dimension and he kidnapped a girl with purple hair from that shay guy. Then he led the raid that was the recent attack here and jack dueled him and freed him. he attacked a lot of innocent.. people and now I have a feeling he wants to go to fusion and settle things.. himself.. he might be thinking of himself as nothing more than someone that will cause more pain than an ally.

" that kind of explains a lot of how he closed himself off to us it just seems like the only choice now is to fight , more importantly the lancers need him really i herd it from reiji Ryuu and his 4 alter self are the same person each of them control darkness and able to do the same things as you can as the black rose years ago. and want to keep him away from his father but in reality Ventus and Ryuu is Leo's children "

meanwhile ventus grabs his deck and returns to the highway .

aki eyes wide with shock over what she's heard and her anger flares up... (I have to find him before that monster of a father gets him again!) She speeds more through the highway and sets a message to sector security requesting Lazar to track the D-wheel belonging to Ven and to send her a reading of his signal once they find it (I know it's a long shot but..). she looks at her deck and quickly check her extra deck..( If that dream meant something then .. I should be able to.. ) She takes another turn and makes her choice... " Chilling flames engulfs the world.. a pitch black flower set into bloom appear now Black Rose Dragon! "

black rose dragon appears in all her majesty... aki turns to her ace.. "black rose dragon! If you sense stardust dragon's presence on the highway.. please lead me to it ..black rose dragon lets out a roar and files a bit higher as aki gets more determined and checks other areas.. in the highway..

Ven looks at his duel disk when sector security caught up, " darn it " he pulls out red demons Dragon and materialize it stopping his runner. My soul of darkness don't hurt them but cut me a path. His Dragon then let's out a powerful gust of wind from its wings

aki's mark starts to glow... "ugh... this pain..." lazar shows up on aki's screen giving her the directions.. she gives a word of thanks and proceeds to the source of her mark's resonating..with black rose dragon flying high

Ven speeds up his duel runner when he see someone approach

blackrose roars alerting aki, she looks at her screen... "good" she smiles looks like he's just ahead.. " let's go blackrose!" she roars once more as they speed on her mark glowing brighter as she endures the pain

...?  
Ven looks back and presses hard on the accelerator " why "

"ven!" aki calls out " you can't fight this alone!"

He grits his teeth, I am not fit to be a lancer I will only destroy what I should protect you should know black rose. He pushes a button on his D-Wheel activating duel mode I will prove it

aki speeds up and looks at him from the side... " If you accept yourself you can make up for what has taken place.. you are not a demon ven ! "  
She then sees her D-wheel entering duel mode...

Demon? He then draws his five cards from my hand I play cards of consonance this allows me to discard a Dragon tuner to draw 2 cards I discard phalanx. Next I normal summon dragunity aklys and its effect for another special summon Come my Dragon knight dragunity arma levyatian and aklys equips to it.  
Turn end

"We don't have to fight each other ven but if this is the only way to get through to you. She draws her six cards

I activate foolish burial i send revival rose to my graveyard...then i play lord poison in defense mode..(1500/1000) I set one card and end my turn

" draw" getting dragunity arma mystletainn He then normal summons a dragunity phalanx from his hand and tributes it for the one he just drew and special summons phalanx, I tune my phalanx and my mystiletan, descend from the stars soul of light synchro summon, lv 8 Stardust Dragon  
And waits for a response before attack with Stardust Dragon

aki doesn't make any movement but continues to speed up

lord poison is destroyed by stardust's attack "when lord poison is destroyed I can special summon one level 4 or below plant type monster from my graveyard. I special summon revival rose in defense (1300/1300 )

I end

I draw..

i summon night rose knight...atk 1000/def1000  
when it's played i can special summon one level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand , i tune my two monsters..to summon splendid rose.  
i use splendid's effect I can banish one plant type monster from my grave to cut the attack points of one of your monsters till the end of this turn,

i target your arma levyatian and banish my lord poison atk 1300 i attack with splendid rose! rose whip! a vine with thorns aims for the dragon

wraps around and destroys it but at the same time as ven's lp goes to 3100 lp.. his monsters shoots out it's equip monster.. at splendid rose and destroys him i end my turn with a one facedown

His draw gets him Stardust xialong and he sets it before attacking with stardust

aki looks at the single card in her hand and then back to stardust dragon... (It's really stardust dragon after all )

ven only seems to be focused on the battle drowning out all other emotions .  
turn end

i draw i summon phoenixian seed ( 800/ 0 ) i send it to my graveyard to special summon my phoenixian cluster amaryllis from my hand ( 2200/ 0 ) i activate my trap illusion destruction i select your stardust dragon and flip it face down

now I attack with my amaryllis to destroy stardust dragon! flame petal! after my monster attacks it destroys itself "scatter flame!" when it does so it also inflicts 800 points of damage to you lp 2300

in addition to this because my monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, i can special summon revival rose from my grave (1300/1300 )

"rose petals!" the face down turns out to be stardust xialong... due it's effect it protects itself from being destroyed.

I end my turn.. and the moment i do because phoenixian cluster amaryllis is in my graveyard, i can revive it to my field in defense mode

your turn ven

Ven speeds up again and draws getting monster reborn and plays it to revive stardust dragon and normal summons a level one tuner from his hand dragunity brandistock . " Dragunity brandistock and stardust xalong tuning , I synchro summon the tuner monster formula synchron. accel synchro ! combine into one mighty star come shooting star dragon " I cannot stay here , I just hurt you all "

aki eyes open in shock ( no way.. .accel synchro just like yusei!...)  
"ven even if you say that.. you can't live life without going through hurting yourself or others.. you have to make amends to what has taken place...to over come yourself"  
Look at me ven, I've hurt people, i hurt those i loved and those around me.. I was lost in the darkness.. i was darkness.. But someone reached out to me and pulled me and I did the rest and brought myself back up to say I was sorry and do better for myself so i can do right for others"

(If I can do it so can you ven , even if I have to stop you here to show you but defeating shooting star won't be easy)

" shooting star is the true form of the soul of light i got but light is also a force of destruction as well as heal " he grits his teeth " shooting star dragon effect activate and checks the top 5 cards of his deck revealing 2 tuners . " shooting star can attack 2 times " he then inserts the cards back in and shuffle ," what i done can never be forgiven "

i am a sword of destruction , " shooting star attacks phoenix cluster "

because it was destroyed you take 800 points of damage. Ventus then attacks the second monster destroying it.

i draw  
aki looks at the single card in her hand set it in her back row and ends her turn which causes her phoenix cluster amaryllis to revive again due to it's effect atk 2200/def 0  
once more aki calls out to ven  
"you don't have to choose to destroy.. you can heal , you can help others and together we can put an end to leo akaba's ambitions , you can choose to be what you want to be and not what you were told you are "

" I rather just return to the place where i was meant to be , I don't exist "

(you two really are the same.. )  
(ryuu and you)  
"but you do exist... we understand that you are a part of one whole but you are all separate people with personalities, and different lives.. you are right here and living. you don't have to go back if you don't want to.. don't you still wish to save your friends ven?"

" i don't have any friends now , after what i did who want me as an ally "

(no aki decided to shut off her screen and make it so that only her and ven is motioning through the duel) If yusei and jack needs to find out they will have to be contacted by lazar.. or somehow trace aki's d-wheel signal

"you can't do it yourself ven , regardless of what you say.. if you go back on your own you'll most likely be caught and brain washed. But your friends are depending on you to help them.. it wasn't your fault that you hurt and attacked those people.. if you truly want to make up for what you've done then fight and save the ones that have been taken away from their loved ones. The 3 of you are a team and I'm certain that they are hoping you'll come to find them"

" then come at me , Is your move "  
though even ven seems a bit shaken as to what to do

I draw (I will find a way..)

i activate the spell angel baton i draw two cards from my deck and i discard one and keep the other

i discard.. glow up bulb

i switch phoenix cluster amaryllis to attack atk 2200  
i end my turn

Ventus has his hand over his deck deciding on what to do just disengage or continue again struggling with his emotions and fear on facing the past or deciding the future he closes his eyes and draws setting the card he just got ." turn end "

i draw

I set one card face down and activate the trap wicked reborn this brings back one synchro monster from my graveyard... by paying 800 lp.. 3200, revive my splendid rose! atk 2200 / def 2000

i end my turn

aki speeds up and lines up neck to neck with ven , her eyes focused and determined to get through to him

his draw gets mage power and he plays it on shooting star dragon " with 2 set cards shooting star gains 500 for each , so this adds 1000 "

aki grits her teeth readying herself for the assault

he uses his dragon to attack splendid rose

I activate my trap synchro back! It banishes my synchro monster and special summons it back to my field during my standby phrase.. vanish splendid rose. !

i still have my phoenix cluster amaryllis though if you attack it you'll take 800 more points of damage leaving you with 700 left..will you attack or find another way?..

(if i take the attack i'll take 2100 damage from that 4300... leaving me with 1100 points but my facedown can make the difference if he tries it )

grrr , i am not backing down shooting star dragon strike it

I activate my face down ground capture! It halves all the battle damage I receive this turn..! ughhh! and if I took 1000 points or more I can draw a card! lp3200-1050 - i draw one card and since my monster was destroyed you take 800 points of damage  
" turn end "

I draw! (this is...) Aki mind takes consideration of every card on the field and the two in her hand... and a combo comes into mind since it's my standby phrase splendid rose is back! appear splendid rose! it arrives with a swish of the wind and roses flutter in it's wake(2200/2000 )

I activate the spell wonder clover! i target my splendid rose and discard my wall of ivy this turn alone splendid rose can attack twice next i play my final facedown synchro stream! because there are two synchro monsters in play.. I can equip this card to my splendid rose.. and when it attack my opponent's monster.. it gains the attack points of the monster it's attacking..!  
It gains attack equal to the monster it's attacking. Here goes.. splendid rose attack shooting star dragon! rose spiral! splendid rose.. jumps and spins itself to shooting star dragon as it's attack slowly begins to rise to be equal to the shooting star..

" shooting star dragon effect activate , by banishing this card i can negate the attack "

so splendid rose power is back to normal however.. due to wonder clover i have a second attack with it this turn i attack you directly!

" reverse card - scrap iron scarecrow , this negates the attack and its then set "

since you stopped both my attacks i'll use my splendid rose 2nd effect! by banishing one plant type monster in my grave.. it can attack one more time however it's atk is cut in half i banish my wall of ivy atk2200... - atk 1100... go splendid rose! "Rose Spiral! splendid rose spins as fast as it can and delivers the finishing blow

ventus struggles with his D-Wheel taking the attack as well as the effects of the medical procedure done earlier

as his lp hits zero... aki speeds up and slides her d-wheel to catch his.. and slow it down.. "ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"" she pushes it to safely as her d-wheel begins to cool down...

ven... we are going to help you save your friends.. you don't have to end up destroying yourself..okay?..you aren't a demon.. or a monster.. you are just ven the person that you want and choose to be.."it's okay to be feel that you're guilty and you're going to do something about it.. but you won't be alone in this fight.. we want you by our side . The lancers have accepted you, and so have we... the question is do you accept yourself as how you see yourself to be?"

he just feels a bit too weak to answer that , with a bit of a struggle to stay awake ...

aki holds ven by his shoulder and feels his head with her palm... (damn.. he pushed himself too much..)

Yusei wonders what taking aki so long believing something went wrong he then goes to his D-Wheel and signals her " aki , Akiza "

aki calls out to ven when she gets a signal on her d-wheel, she click the response button and yusei's face comes up on the screen. "yusei"

" what happen out there you cut us off "

"yusei it's Ven , he was trying to get away from the hospital so I went after him and managed to catch up but he challenged me to a duel to defeat me and get away but I managed to defeat him but he pushed himself too much after the procedure from earlier. he's unconscious he's lost consciousness.."

" you have to take him back i will let Jack know to help you leave a tracker on his duel runner , aki , you know what to do "

"yea I understand we'll regroup later. "  
aki cuts off the call.. she takes out a packet from her d-wheel compartment and places one of the trackers on to his  
"okay ven.. here we go she places him on her d-wheel and pulls down her hostel and straps him in and revs her engines back to life as she speeds back to the hospital

Yusei then relays the info to Jack and Crow regarding Ventus " his duel runner has a tracker on it somewhere on the highway find it and bring it back "

aki speeds through the highway avoiding many cars and traffic as she contacts the hospital from the d-wheel informing of her return and apologizing for ven's sudden departue  
once she got back she helps him back inside where he's placed on a stretcher and carried back into another room  
aki sits on a nearby chair and waits while trying to calm down and catch herself more now that the duel was finished.

Yusei , Jack and Crow split up to locate the D-Wheel used by ventus then then it is found it is carried back to their garage by his friends while Yusei meets up with aki at the hospital " akiza , how you feel ? "

"I'm fine yusei it's just a mix of emotions.. " looking at him reminds me so much of myself..also i feel nothing but anger towards the person that's using kids like him..

" he should had a reason for trying to run away , trying to find what was lost perhaps ? "

"he was trying to not be a burden to anyone because he believed that he will cause nothing but pain to everyone.. and that he wants to fight fusion by himself"

" What that youth needs now is a friend "

yeah... well... you're right.. i think luna could be his friend if he lets her...

Luna I dont think so , it feels more like he needs someone who understands him . that kid seems to be very independent now. Besides did you not hear his offer of a riding duel with luna.

true... if that's the case then I'll stick by him I'm supposed to also train kugeki but maybe you can do it instead yusei the kid likes a challenge from what we've seen

Likes a challenge hmm " I think jack will prove to be a good one for Kugeki , though like you said , he struggles with power "

heh that he does you know.. yusei... being like this situation reminds me of when you came here to save me and you helped me get back to accept my parents and doing so back to my own place..

now here i am waiting for someone to wake up and hopefully take care back with us and let him know he has a place with everyone.. that we all accept him.. for who and what he is.

" Ventus is a person who had lost everything of value to him , the only thing since he came back to this dimension is his deck and runner , the only thing that reminds him of his past and good times , its only natural someone like that will lash out because of fear and is so young when it happened "

aki sighs.. it's all the more reason why we have to stick to together and face this leo akaba..

It is also most likely that Reiji will like to keep him under watch

yea.. but I don't like the way how we have to do so.. they aren't monsters..but they could be a danger to themselves..

" right now the lancers don't know but they are planning to gather all 4 of Ryuu's alter self that much is a fact its better for them to be with us if not they will only be targeted "

" you are a intern there , so you know what to do i have to go back to check the others "

yeah thanks for the telling me I'll look after him (as if he were my own son)

" the lancers should not be left in the dark either Reiji told me to let him know anything odd that is happening "

that's the best course of action this way everyone will be aware of their plans, once ven recovered we'll join you guys.

" yes "  
Yusei will then leave while getting on his D-Wheel to contact the lancers .." Reiji "

"hmm yusei.."

his face appears on the comp screen via webcam " there has been a problem after we try to access ven's memory he took off after and forced a riding duel with akiza . she won the match luckily it appears that he is the one who raided Xyz and here the other day under orders from leo he has been calling himself a monster "

"The only one who's a monster is my father.. I have a feeling that ven must have been brainwashed somehow by him to do his bidding."

" really he was sold out to Jean at first and then taken to Fusion , aki is with him right now but what are you going to do "

"I believe that even though I would like to keep an eye on him, it's better to trust him we can't risk him running off again. We will convince him to fight alongside us instead of on their own It's better that we get these counter parts to stay with us and far away from fusion for the moment.

That kid is going to need a good convincing really , he is someone who had lost everything of value to him

reiji : yeah... i understand that...he wants to get back at my father for what's he has done but since he's driven like this he may do something reckless.. not that I blame him.. I myself would like to bash through those doors and settle things with him as well. Okay I'll speak with him when he gets back

" is there anything else you had found or how are the others "

the others are fine , we are just getting ven's D-wheel back to our garage aside from what aki told me I don't have any follow up leads..

Aki has a request to have me forward it she told me to have Jack and Kugeki turbo duel

reiji : Very well if it would help improve his skills let them go at it

" he has some struggles with power least is what i herd , i be out here a while longer , i know is unlikely there will be another raids but never hurts to be careful my friends been on edge since that attack , give them the message "

With that said Yusei cuts the line.


	77. Inner conflict

Yusei gets back to the garage where he picks up Ventus' deck and duel disk which happens to be a hybrid model similar to the one Crow uses. Only Ventus can use it as a dimensional transporter a function given to Ventus that is currently built into to his D-Wheel by Jean. While his duel disk itself can be used to track other duel disks in the area.

Yusei believing it may help Ventus in his recovery takes it with him. He then request that Leo and Luna follow him , knowing luna seems to harbor some feelings for Ventus , before turning to Jack Atlas.  
 _" sorry about dragging you out at this time but Aki has a request since she has her hands tied. But can you and Kugeki have a rideing duel. I believe you are the better choice to help him with his struggles over power. "_

 _jack smirks "yeah I been looking forward to giving him a duel as a thanks for getting back scarlight for me. Just leave it to me I'll show him what overwhelming power truly is when it's used fully without fear "  
yusei nods and walks outside with the twins and they take off. Jack meantime takes out his deck and stares at scarlight (I owe that boy kugeki if it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to hold you again, I'll show him the duel of the king ) Jack smirks once more and goes to a table and starts arranging his cards._

 _Meanwhile Crow is out making some work helping some of the community workers with gathering materials for repairs while keeping an eye out should any other surprise attacks occur._

* * *

 _" Luna , you may be wondering what happened ? "  
"y-yeah I mean he was fine this morning yusei. "  
" ventus was trying to use the dimensional transporter on his runner , his duel runner functions like the one used by paradox , he was trying to fight by himself raid fusion but aki stopped him , they ended up clashing as a result and due to that medical procedure he collapse. i discovered it when picking up his duel disk it is very different yet similar to the one used by crow "  
"oh... I see... " _Luna expression looks a little chest fallen but straightens herself _" is he alright?"  
(I know he's stubborn but I can't blame him he's been alone all this time...ven... no matter what we will be here to help you so that we can end this war and reunite you and yuya with your friends. )  
" I don't know but i think the cards are trying to say something , black rose , my stardust dragon , ventus also uses it , lets see what aki has to say "_

luna and leo : " _yeah "_ and they nod _  
_they soon arrive to the hospital after making a turn from the highway

Yusei then goes over to the desk going inside " hello i am here to check on aki and ventus , how are they ? "

ah hello and yes they are in room c , I'll have someone escort you she presses a button and another nurse approaches, after giving her the instructions she leads yusei , luna and leo to room. She turns to them " Just try not to make too much noise he just woke up" she opens the door for them and makes her departure.

" Aki , you doing ok ? " before taking out another duel disk and deck and leaves it by the bedside..."Ventus , you did not have to run away we are here to help you "  
then back to aki  
" though i felt something strange during that duel something that i cannot put into words it felt like a strong light , i knew you were fighting "

How... ? I never used black rose dragon because I wanted to face him with my own. It was the only way... she turns to face ventus to show you respect as a duelist

" stardust dragon was also reacting to that , he and i are like mirrors more so our partners "  
ventus just looks to the side and silent .

I see she continues to look at ven that's really unique  
luna steps forward and leo to the side "ventus.. she looks to him and slowly embraces him in her arms...It's okay to feel the way you do you're no longer alone... we will help you gain back what you lost... "  
leo puts his hand to ven's shoulder and lightly bounces it, "yeah and besides we are all in this war together and this is our dimension so whether you like it or not we are all involved as it is"  
aki smiles and nods as well as yusei who gives a thumbs up to ventus.

Ventus then grabs his deck and shoves them off , he just feels nothing but frustration now torn about the past and future and shay " i am a demon , i dont belong here with the lancers or with 5ds in place of starting another duel he just attempts to bust out of a nearby window  
" stardust dragon come to me "

yusei, aki , leo and luna look in shock

stardust dragon manifests itself and ventus gets on it it's roar sending a small shockwave.. preventing yusei , aki, leo and luna from getting closer however.. .their signer marks begin to burn... at feeling the magnitude of force stardust dragon is radiating..

( Yusei , our hearts are one i can calm that dragon , more importantly you all have the power to heal , I am certain ventus herd your call but is at this point in time uncertain )

ancient fairy dragon also manifested, alongside with life steam dragon, and blackrose dragon protecting their partners...  
(Luna I understand how you feel but the boy is conflicted with his emotions.. some things are better to be trusted by believing in the person. You have to be patient and believe in your new friend)

ventus looks down on them from the back of his dragon with his duel disk activated " is not like i can be certain that Rin and Yugo is still alive , for i know i did that to rin and as for Yugo he could already be gone and i can see it in one of the lancer's eyes he dusn't trust me "

yeah I understand you feel responsible luna speaks up, If that's the case.. then we won't stop you ventus you decide for yourself what you must do. just know that.. she takes out her ancient fairy dragon and shows it to him, regardless of what you do we support and believe in you. She nods after her eyes determined but trying her hardest not to breakdown..her.. tears starting to slowly form as she keeps her determined gaze on him..even if someone doesn't trust you... don't stop believing in what you see is right and just...  
leo also speaks up and holds his power tool and life stream dragon cards

Ven seems to be on the verge of breakdown should his focus break that summoned monster will vanish ... " i don't know what to do anymore "

aki : Its alright ven... to feel like the world.. is against you, it's okay to feel like you're alone, or if you want to cry.. but get up and walk at your own pace.. you alone know who you really.  
yusei : ventus... if you can't see the path that you want to walk on... then make it yourself with your own resolve. If you are unsure of what is to be done then face your own fear and not. Accept yourself for being ventus and not being considered a piece of something..  
You are a person with real thoughts, hopes, feelings and dreams. luna adds.

Ventus grits his teeth intending to attack them and remembering his past ( no hurting people is not the right thing to do , I made a promise to use dueling to entertain people. ) his focus broken and the monster vanishes .

luna gasps and quickly jumps on ancient fairy and rushes to catch him... he falls and she speeds down to catch him into her arms and she holds him firmly as her tears run down her cheeks as ancient fairy dragon slowly descends to the ground and when it lands it's wings slowly folded around the two.. bathing in it's light.  
luna just holds on to ven and cries ... as yusei , aki and leo rush downstairs

he says nothing and just looks at her ... " thanks for reminding me i became a rider because of you all to entertain people , I thought i could pick up where 5ds left off with my friends "

she raises.. her head still tears flowing and smiles.. " I'm happy that we were such an inspiration because you really are a great duelist , I'm sure you and your friends bonds as just as strong."

" all by the means of stopping leo , but while i was held captive he told me some things really he wants to see his children and seeks to get that at any cost though every time before i get sent out i have to go through a memory wipe. Is there a way to revive them without destroying us "

"I believe so... If only we could understand why he's doing all of this.. senseless slaughter.. "

" he wants my soul and not just me also ryuu and two others , i saw it from a computer he has between raids , he wants to see his children again can we separate that person from me. Kai is my real name according to the documents still its a bit of a struggle to face what i had done. What are the lancers planing to do with me make me into a soldier "

luna looks at him and slowly lets go of her embrace to look at him, with yusei and the aki with leo joining  
luna : you decide whatever you wish to be instead of something else deciding.. she takes a moment then kai.. i don't know if they want to make you a solider or not but you will face your struggles at your own pace...she lowers her head, her gaze close..nothing is wrong with your feelings.. you are who you are..whether you be kai or ven.. you're the same person in my eyes  
leo.. makes a move to go but aki puts her hand on his shoulder and slowly shakes her head and whispers.. keep watching your sister is  
yusei just watches them as he sees of conflicted the boy felt about all of this..

luna slowly puts her hand in his and sits next to him on top of her dragon.I think the lancers.. just wanted to know your own feelings and if there is any information you can assist with.. if you want to be a solider or one of them.. that's your own decision.. she smiles  
anicent fairy dragon slowly laids down her wings as she relaxes  
luna slides her head on his shoulder as she feels his hand slightly holding with hers..her face slightly blushes

" i cannot fight at this time anyways , i just hope i don't get targeted again then is hell all over again "

Even if you do. I... I mean we will protect you.. I swear it ven..her looks at him and turns to his side..her face burning... and one of her hands.. shakes..  
aki looks on.. surprised yet amused with leo.. looking on.. in shock...  
yusei simply watches with a straight face forming into a small smirk  
luna moves forward.. and kisses ven's forehead. "whispering a good luck charm to shield him.. " she pulls back her cheek burning and blush covering her face.. as she catches herself..

" Lets just check with the lancers , where is my runner , I give you that much i will not run this time , if they want me to join as a lancer then my sword is theirs "

luna removes her hand, yep and we got your back too, she makes a peace sign and hope down from her dragon with ven following as ancient fairy dragon slowly she puts her hands behind her back and walks back to the others silently humming... (i hope that I calmed him down somewhat..)

" again this caused a bit of damage " focusing some energy to summon stardust dragon to mend the surrounding area that was broken by his powers. " they just told me i cannot duel for a few more days , but when i am ready i give you the thrill of a real riding duel "

sure thing you just take your time to rest and recover..she summons ancient fairy to shine its' wings to help with the recovery of the area she walks on back to the others and slightly laughs at leo's expression

" you don't have to hold back though and we should regroup with the others , i will join the lancers  
as for you aki , i can feel your emotions that time , i understood what you mean , you were trying to pull me out of the darkness , still can i even have that resolve to fight now "

aki nods and says that all depends on you ven if i can do it you can too but only if you choose to

" i have to make amends to those people that are torn apart in this conflict and i don't know if my friends are searching for me as well , tell me did any of you see Yugo around those recent events left me drained , i cannot use the duel disk to get back , let me ride with you all "

aki nods and offers ven to ride with her  
yusei : I saw yugo during the friendship cup however when the attacks started he disappeared and we haven't seen him since..

" I see , so its possible he is at fusion and my duel runner has a transporter function as well i will gladly take one of you with me if anyone needs to return here or go somewhere Its use is the same as axcel synchro thanks for the ride aki "

" Yusei "  
" If this may help you all see if you can clone that dimensional transporter for yourself , jack , aki and crow , its the least i can do to help "

thanks ven we'll make good use of it if we're successful.

" you need to get a high rate of speed really and imagine the place you want to go that , force you felt is because of me i too can use shooting star dragon , though getting caught up in a duel disables it for that you have to be careful so you don't get stranded "

yusei nods acknowledging this info thanks i'll be sure to keep that in mind (it's like we have somewhat of a similarity ourselves..)

" Stardust dragon was suppressed its because of that i got stranded at fusion i planned to use it to return here but got caught up by the blue forces and got beat by them , stardust dragon is my gate I hope this will serve you all well "


	78. The lance of stardust

Ventus looks down remembering his two friends Yugo and Rin and together with them made three duel runners all for the dream to win the WRGP Youth league. Team 5ds was their drive then and faced off with them on the day they decided to retire until the takeover of Neo-Domino city. All three of them had different dreams then Yugo wanted to be like Jack Atlas. Ventus wanted to use dueling to entertain people and Rin she just supported her friends all the way.  
 _( " I hope we can end this war soon , as well as change our destiny " )_ he thought while holding on tight to Akiza , riding on the back of her duel runner. _( " So warm " )_  
he then thought to himself almost forgotten the warmth of having some people accept him for what and who he is after being alone for a long time.

Ventus made his choice to join the lancers in their struggle against fusion thinking it may not be much but at least it can help the others who use D-Wheels. His runner is equipped with a dimensional transporter as well that allows him to travel across dimensions using speed. The only downfall to its use is that the user must have complete focus driving at a high rate of speed at the same time and getting caught in a duel will temporary disable the transporter , but that is more of a security feature for the rider than anything else. Though for the lancers the only ones who can possible use it is Yuya , Ryuu and Kugeki still its better than nothing. Still it will be best to let the lancers leader decide who on their team will get the dimensional transporter for their D-Wheel.

Getting back to their garage Ventus checks on his D-Wheel and sets the duel disk back in place before going to Reiji. His voice this time shows bravery and full of determination then vengeance over what the Fusion dimension forced him to do _" i will fight for my friends , Team 5ds and the lancers are also my allies so they are my power and i will become theirs. Furthermore there is also something I like to tell you all , my duel runner has a portable dimensional transporter. I was thinking of Yusei using it to make several for his team who can use duel runners and one for one of your lancers. You will choose who will get it though , its the least i can do to help with your efforts.  
_

 _However the only way to use it is for the rider to have a complete focus and picture where they want to go. In order for the transporter to work one needs to gain a high rate of speed on their D-Wheel like almost critical without stopping , however if a duel is about to take place the transporter's functions is disabled. This is mostly a safety function for the rider. "_

 _reiji takes one look at ventus and folds his fingers into place... "So the choice is between yuya, ryuu and kugeki... should be interesting. Aside from that I appreciate you sharing your tech with us.. I'm sure it will be valiant with the task at hand.  
ventus nods"further more it seems even if one of them is chosen they may need to improve their d-wheel riding skills somewhat. it's no easy feat to go at that speed without risking one's life.."  
reiji very well ventus I will give a briefing to my fellow lancers, and you will go to yusei and work on the tech we'll meet back here in a while after we all make some progress.. I still need to make sure they are fully prepared for the departure and get their skills improved to be ready for anything._

they both go about their business... while the lancers back at the temporary HQ thinks about the events lately. _  
_

yuya quickly tells them about ventus from the standpoint of what he knew..about the other counter parts of ryuu and ven.. after which a few moments of silence.

satawari speaks _" Okay so we know thar you, your brother and yuzu all have counterparts,  
gogensaka: we also now know that leo akaba has a brainwashing machine.. that can turn people against their will to fight for him  
moon shadow : the question remains is how we fight such tech... especially considering the recent incidents..they all turn to sora  
sora : Well I know mostly about battle plans and how the formation of attacks go...(he takes out a bite out of his lollypop ) but aside from the machine is news to me.. but .. what i do know is this..since leo is aware of his plans being thwarted he may change his tactics to make his objective  
reira : what do you mean?  
sora: what i mean is that.. leo may change his plan slightly to throw us off.. and be making addition plans to gather the counterparts he's looking for..here's what we know... we know he's got .. yuzu.. serena... rin and even shay sister ruri. We also know he's got one of your counterparts or maybe even two by now yuya.. that being yuri and yugo..we got two guardians here ven and your brother ryuu.. who's to say leo doesn't have the other two already.  
yuya.. : we all are capable duelists but I understand what you mean... still what can we do to rescue them aside from the plan... there could also be a chance he may be expecting us and prepare a trap in advance._

 _ryuu speaks up " so to fight one of us has to use that drive "  
reira : drive?  
everyone turns to ryuu as he begins to elaborate_

 _" why is everyone looking at me , Reiji is the leader here i am just another entertainment duelist , ventus told me about that drive as well its linked to the way people duel in this dimension. Duel runners are powered by duel energy and we can control that energy by our will alone but to push it at that speed , i am not sure if i can do it. The signers called it axcel synchro. Still its better for me then have my close friend and family risk their life to use a duel runner "_

kugeki sighs and then got up maybe we should contact reiji and see what other options can be done instead of risking our lives to use the d-wheel...

 _" do we have any other option "_

 _yuya looks up and clenches his fist... guys..leo almost has everything he needs...if this...is the only choice then.. it's has to be done.i don't like it.. I know none of us will.. but we already made a commitment and we are risking our lives already as it is..it's either sink or swim..  
_ _kugeki... I hate to say it.. but the kid is right.. i don't like it either but we may not have a choice._

 _" using it means one of us can pull out in case things get ugly and i was told all those years ago to keep an eye on my family "_

 _stawari well.. that's settles it then  
gogenzaka :we'll wait on reiji  
reira, moonshadow, sora, kugeki, ryuu and yuya all nod their heads._

 _" and one more thing , I was outside earlier today and found a dropped duel dragon card , black rose dragon more so someone else was carrying it and came here those cards in his deck were also spirits "_

 _kugeki at this.. raises an eyebrow...wait a sec...guys take out your duel dragons right now (something isn't right here...) there are only two black rose dragons,.. the original and moon light.. isn't it ?_

 _" black rose moonlight dragon , black rose dragon held by aki , those are the only two , black rose did not have a alternate self , but the person who carried it here uses crystal beast "_

 _everyone is stunned...what do you mean by crystal beast?_

 _" a archetype of cards based on gems , minerals and crystals , its leader known as the ultimate gem god - rainbow dragon , it is said that it has the power to generate enough duel energy to cross dimensions during a duel , though its only a rumor in the stranded dimension but anyone who has made contact with duel spirits knows about it "_

 _" i have black rose dragon at this time it was returned "_

 _kugeki turns to ryuu then everyone guys in terms of duel spirits here..I never heard of this monster surprisingly.. but perhaps there might be a way we can know more.. he turns to sora  
sora tell me something does your academia comes with a database on all the cards used by duelists in the school?_

 _" just for the people at academia "_

 _hmm...okay guys here's what i think we can do in addition to rescuing the others I do believe we should talk to reiji as well but while our small team is dispatch we could also get addition knowledge on the plans and data on the students of the school that way we can pinpoint who is the person that came here and ..be prepared for any surprise attacks in addition to knowing the person deck or anyone for that matter that has reasonable skill that may present as another  
at that moment reiji walks through the door and takes a quick look at everyone... "Good I'm glad to see you're all present and accounted for... we just got more news regarding our method of departure._

 _" I don't think he is a threat to us i sense no malice in him chances are he just had gotten attacked while on the run. what must we do now reiji "  
" oh by the way reiji give this to your brother , black rose moonlight dragon , the duel dragons function like the signer ones of this dimension the only way for all of them to work the way they should is for everyone to hold at least one , back then the holders are referred to as duel priest "_

 _hmm...  
reiji hands the card to reira  
you are all aware of this dimensions way of dueling , however ven also gave us a new means of traveling.. aside from using the dimensional transporter which still need a few more repairs but ven just informed me and wanted you all to know that he has a built in one in his tech and his going to install it into team 5ds d-wheels ,however he also would like to share his tech with us but due to this being a tech made for d-wheel it had only go on one d-wheel because the models we use aren't the same type as the team 5ds that being said..  
yuya, ryuu and kugeki.. only you three have the model with the correct configuration and components..but in order for one of you to be chosen you must prove yourselves first by beating out a high speed course.. to use this system requires you to use a precise amount of speed almost close to ..critical max..if you go at that speed...and fail... the result is either you might be broken apart in terms of your bones.. or death.  
reiji turns and looks at the 3 of them...are the 3 of you prepare to go that far?..  
everyone else remain silent...knowing that reiji is serious about this.._

 _" i don't want any harm to come to my friend or family , we are all risking our life as it is but does Yuya and my friend feel the same as me then they too can join 5ds though i had never done any duels that way not even when i was driven by darkness , i may not like it but we don't really have another choice in case things go bad and one of us needs to pull out , so yes , its sink or swim now "  
_

 _everyone nods and reiji quickly debriefs the rest of the information with kugeki suggesting the addition option to their  
reiji arite it's a good idea but if that's the case sora is necessary for the gathering of data..he turns to sora... sora it's inperitive you don't allow yourself to get i'm sure by now leo must have told everyone of you switching sides and protecting serena..so just be careful_

 _" just me using the drive seems to be a bad idea alone since at this point the lancer's forces will be split i will feel at ease if someone can use that drive as well so in case it all gos to hell we can pull out , as we know Yuya is the last of the pieces allowed to run free chances are leo may come after him and me. But are you also up for it brother and kugeki "_

 _they both nod yes  
yuya then speaks up... I'm really frightened .. but...if it's to be able to save the others then... we have to try this  
kugeki... but since we are referring to this method I believe we won't be using autopliot it's going to take riding skills to pull this off.._

 _" WRGP , is played without auto pilot according to team 5ds and they had offered a tag team duel with us to get ready for this task we are to fight Yusei , jack and crow "_

 _gogenzaka yuya i say it for all of us that i really hope you don't die.. but part of me hopes you won't get chosen either.. still either way i respect your choice..  
satawari.. : i may not like any of you three... but i can't deny the fact you came really far so you got my support as well on this but if you do get chosen be careful otherwise us and worst yuzu won't forgive you  
ryuu : yusei, jack and crow...  
okay so who's going to fight who..  
kugeki : gets up and puts one fist in the palm of his hand..I'm going to face off against jack i want to know how the real jack atlas duels plus he sorta owes me a match anyways_

 _" that means i have to go against Yusei , Yuya good luck brother "  
" thanks ryuu same to you and you kugeki "  
" we have to win against team 5ds , Yuya , you go first , then kugeki then me , as per the rules of that tourney it is played in teams of 3 racers without auto pilot when one person is out the next player will launch while taking the cards that are still on the field "_

 _alright.. he turns to everyone , everyone i just want to say thanks for always cheering us on..  
yuya says i really know that what we are doing will work out in the end so long as we don't give in and keep fighting the good fight._


	79. WRGP mock fight

The lancers then meet with team 5ds on the track used for WRGP event _"We will give you some time to adjust your decks when you are ready we will meet over there where the starting blocks are "_  
Yusei then explains the rules of WRGP.

\- the duels will be conducted through groups and each teams shares a pool of Life Points in each Duel, equal to 4000 times the number of Duelists on their team.  
\- If 1 person on the team loses, all remaining cards on the field of that person are moved, if applicable, to the field of the next person on the team to Duel, and the turn immediately advances to the End Phase. The losing player is still on the Duel during the end phase and can activate card effects (if able).  
\- The Graveyard does not move with the other cards.  
\- After a loss, the losing Duelist must reach the next member of their team in order to continue the Duel. If the losing Duelist absolutely cannot reach the next team member (e.g. due to their Duel Runner being destroyed), the team loses the match. The team also loses if someone tries to help the defeated player reach the pits.  
\- While a team changes their current player, The other team's Speed Counters increase by 1 for each lap their current active Duelist completes during the time it takes for the next Duelist to come out. If their Speed Counters reach 12, the maximum, each lap takes away 1 Speed Counter from the other team until it hits 0, which means they lose.  
\- The matches are Survival Duels, so the winner of each Duel must continue against the next opponent with the same stats he/she finished the last Duel (field, Life Points, hand, removed from play cards, and Graveyard.)  
\- If a Duelist enters the pits (for any reason) by notice of their team, they lose all Speed Counters but do not lose the Duel or the Match.  
\- If a team decides to switch to the next member while the other team is switching, they continue with the accumulated Speed Counters.  
\- Lastly, the Duels will also be done on Manual Mode, rather than auto-pilot.

 _" Speed counters count for how fast you can go at max seen as SPC on your screens. You have until an attacking monster makes contact to respond with a card effect. Riding duels will also end if you render your opponent ' s duel runner unable to function or your opponents unable to continue. Furthermore you will loose one speed counter for every 1000 points of damage you take. The speed world 2 card also has other effects including other cards called speed spells that function like action cards during action duels only they go in your deck and can be used in junction with your normal magic cards. It is a bit different then the speed world neo that you lancers use._  
 _Keep in mind this is only to get you all ready to use a Duel Runner like the rest of us. This is not a test of power or skill with your decks but a skill of using a D-Wheel while dueling. I am currently working with Ventus and was able to make three of them for the lancers while getting four for my team. Think of this as a mock WRGP match. "  
_

* * *

 _Speed world 2_  
 _Magic / Field_  
 _During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._  
 _You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

 _Speed world Neo_  
 _magic / Field_  
 _This card cannot be destroyed. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Yusei then shows Yuya a hybrid duel disk similar to the one they used along with a stack of stranded issue cards for riding duels Speed spells , three trap cards : Acceleration Zone , Doom Accelerator , Full Throttle , and two monster cards Gate Blocker , Gate Blocker 2. He then also gives Ryuu and Kugeki the same set of cards while telling Yuya.  
 _" you will need this to use a duel runner from this dimension , we are also aware that you use pendulums so this one has a program in it to make it compatible to your style. So two of the pendulum slots go in your spell and trap card zone "_

yuya takes a look at the cards and read them through, ryuu and kugeki does the same..then he raises his head up to yusei, jack and crow... thank you guys we'll do our best to keep up. With that yuya, ryuu and kugeki go on board their d-wheels... _  
_

kugeki feels a boiling feeling of excitement building up within him. _(Even if yusei said this was meant to help us with our training with riding d-wheels better I just feel pumped to be facing against jack ! )_ he gives his two teammates a thumbs up and up and slides on his helmet  
Ryuu slides his deck into the holster after shuffling in the cards yusei presented.. (I won't lose my pace I'll do my best and when we are ready... leo... I'm coming for you..)  
yuya takes another look at the duel disk as he sets it on the d-wheel.. (Wow this duel disk really feels different... ) he taps a few keys on the board as the duel disk expands and shows it's settings to him.

On the other side yusei, jack and crow position themselves

 _crow ( Alright let's see if these guys can handle this kind of speed )  
jack ( kugeki I said I'll give you a duel as my thanks however you must pass this test first.. )  
yusei ( be one with the wind.. guys that's the only way to pull through )_

 _Crow meets his opponent on the starting block looking over at Yuya " I take it this is your first time using speed world 2 "  
" yeah it is I'm yuya (extends his hand) okay.." Y_uya sets up his d-wheel to ready for the starting , his eyes on the track and grips the handle..

 _" Hey Yuya I will give you some time to get a feel for using one without auto pilot "  
_ He then pushes a button on his D-Wheel the runner then declares speed world 2 set on and kick off on a count of 3..2..1  
Riding Duel , Acceleration !


	80. Vs Crow of team 5ds

At those words the d-wheels takes off at full throttle , crow takes off at a furious pace to move around the corner with Yuya just barely behind maintaining his balance. as they make.. the curve...  
(this is what he meant by taking time... ? He's... insanely fast.. though ! )  
yuya... turns another corner.. as crow makes one more turn... as the he shouts back to him " I got the first turn yuya.. now watch how it's done ! " I summon blackfeather sura of the blue ! atk 1800... next i set two cards face down and end my turn " the speed counter starts at 1 and now goes to 2

Yuya , looks at the screen then back on the track trying to get used to the D-Wheel his 5 cards were stargazer and timegazer , odd eyes pendulum dragon , pendulum reborn and silver claw. He then attempts to draw and the D-Wheel goes wobbly so he grips the handle again .. " i am totally not used to this "

don't worry about it yuya just take your time.. crow slows down a bit to give yuya a moment to catch up

" i am ok crow , continue " making another try his draw gets tuning magician taking 2 cards in his hand " I set the pendulum scale using scale 1 and scale 8 time and stargazer " slipping them into the back field " I pendulum summon entermate silver claw and odd eyes pendulum dragon. I use odd eyes to attack your blackwing "

crow takes damage... as his lp counter goes to 3300..ugh..  
Yuya then makes a direct attack with entermate silver claw and activates its effect. " during battle all entermate monsters gain 300 ATK until the end phase "

heh in that case I activate the trap.. blackback ! it revives a blackfeather 2000 atk lower from my grave. come on back blackfeather shura the blue ! atk 1800

" turn end "

(hmm... he didn't continue his attack must be concerned of my facedown.. )  
I draw  
crow takes a fast turn into the corner.. when I have a blackfeather monster other than this card I can special summon it come forth black feather bora the spear! atk 170  
the speed counter is at 3 i offer my blackfeather boar the spear and advance summon blackfeather sirocco the dawn ! atk 2000  
when this monster is on the field I can add the atk of all other blackfeathers to it till the end phrase and my other blackfeathers can't attack..  
blackfeather shura of the blue flame.. lend me your strength. Sirocco's wings expands at it's atk shoots up to 3800  
battle ! I attack your sliver claw with my sirocco ... double twister!

Yuya takes 2000 damage and grits his teeth to maintain the duel runner . " ugg , this is a lot different compared to the friendship cup is this really WRGP "  
Yuya then looks up at the giant bird humanoid like monster . " pendulum monsters go to the extra deck when they are destroyed "

due to yuya taking 2000 damage his speed counters go down by 2.. leaving him with 1.. and he's a bit behind crow... as crow slowly speeds up Crow looks back at yuya before looking at his hand unable to make any more plays he ends his turn and sirocco the dawn powers back down to 2000 atk. i end my turn (okay yuya.. let;s see how you respond)

Now that his deck is mixed with some speed spells his draw gets him speed fusion for another method of fusion summons " I set one card facedown and with my scale of 1 and 8 I pendulum summon come entermate silver claw " Though when he tries to fusion summon the system block him ( huh ? ) " speed spells how do they work anyways , never mind then odd eyes attack sirooco the dawn ... burn everything you see with your eyes Spiral Strike Burst "

ughhhhhhhhhh... tisk felt that one... huh... crow lp goes to 2600

" and its effect activates when it attacks a lv 5 or higher monster the damage you take is doubled he then makes another attack with entermate silver claw

ahhhhhhh!... crow's lp becomes 1900... and takes another.. 300 damage..1800 , 1500 lp  
heh just like that my lp is at 1500... but yuya.. speed spells work with the right amount of speed counters...crow speed counter.. goes down to 2.

Silver claw attacks bora the sharp , entermate monsters gain 300 atk until the end phase.

crow's lp 3300 then 1400... to 1900 with an extra 300 leaving 1600 remaining...he looks at his hand and calls out to yuya... I'll show you how speed spells work yuya...

" Turn end "

(those pendulums are making a difference hey but i'll show you that crow sama the trickers still got plays ) I draw ! speed counter on crow goes to 3 while yuya goes to 2  
I activate the speed spell. Angel Baton! I can only play this while I have 2 or more Speed Counters I Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. then I summon blackfeather blizzard the far north ! atk1300  
when this card is normal summoned I can special summon a level 4 or below blackfeather from my grave.. I special summon blackfeather shura of the blue flame atk 1800 I tune my blackfeathers blizzard and shura  
Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Armed Wing! atk 2300

" armed wing is only 2300 atk it cannot beat my odd eyes "  
" true but i got another trick to dish out "  
" Trick ? "

yep snaps fingers and the facedown reveals itself  
dust tornado , I'll use it to destroy your timegazer magician yuya!

The pendulum monster then gets sent to the extra deck. Yuya then wonders what Crow is up to but not really able to keep up with him due to a difference in SPC. Crow has one more over him. The only card in his hand is speed spell - speed fusion , he can go for a fusion if he draws that card or synchro .


	81. Team 5ds round 2

crow sets one final reverse card and ends his turn with only one card left in hand.

Yuya's draw gets entermate trump witch and he then sets it on the open pendulum scale , trump witch allows me to fusion summon without a fusion card , i fuse my two monsters on the field to summon beast eyes pendulum dragon and he plays his set card , " reverse card open pendulum reborn time to swing into action odd eyes pendulum dragon.  
Battle , I use beast eyes to attack "

Crow then discards kalut the moon shadow " by doing so one blackfeather gains 1400 till the end of the damage step "  
armed wing atk shoots up to 3700 and counter attacks.

Yuya then takes 700 damage , not able to do more he ends his turn. " no kidding crow you are quite skilled " thinking the only way to win is to use red hot dragon archfiend but if he falters the card will consume him.

heh they don't called me the trickrer crow-sama for nothing yuya.  
crow lp (1600)  
yuya lp (1300)

" Turn end "  
Yuya then responds.

crow takes a turn once again and the speed counter lights up to 5 and yuya's to 4

I summon the tuner monster blackfeather oroshi the squall ! atk 400 next i tune my oroshi the squall with my armed wing! " Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens ! Synchro Summon ! Blackfeather - Armor master !" atk 2500 def 1500 reverse card open! black return !  
when a blackfeather monster is special summoned, i target your monster yuya... i gain lp equal to your odd eyes and return it to your hand! crow lp 1600 * 4100 lp..  
this is final blow yuya... crow speeds up and amplifies his attack.. go blackfeather armed wing direct attack ! Armour master  
the attack strikes yuya... head on but he holds tightly to the grip of the d-wheel as he embraces for impact and his LP drops to 0... as the d-wheel starts to spin as if going out of control... crow calls out to yuya..." keep her steady and hold your grip firm and turn! It will lessen the spin... !"  
yuya.. does as he's instructed and managed to... stop the d-wheel near the finish...crow turns to yuya.. that was good start on you yuya.. looks like you got the concept somewhat but continue to watch the duels to expand your view on this way of dueling.  
crow calls to the others. okay who's next to try ? crow no longer has any cards except for blackfeather Armour master at 2500

Yuya's field is only entermate Trump Witch and stargazer magician in the spell and trap zone , but since they are pendulum monsters they do not get transferred to the next duelist. Kugeki then pulls up to the starting block focused on the duel. While crow has his blackfeather armor master and 4100 LP

Crow looks to his opponent " battle restart " and kicks off along with him " its your move "

kugeki looks at his 5 cards then back to crow's armor master  
4100 Lp  
4000 Lp

" you still have to get past me before you can face Jack "

kugeki nods and feels determined...he speeds up his d-wheel as the speed counters goes to 1 for him and 6 for crow. I special summon this monster because I have no other monsters on my field solar wind jammer ! it's atk and def is cut in half atk 400 def 1200 next I play cyber valley !  
then i use valley's effect banishing both to draw two cards I activate foolish burial and send dandylion to my grave special summoning two tokens in defense atk 0 def 0 and end my turn. Kubeki has 5 cards in hand  
alright i draw ! crow sets 1 card in his back row and destroys one of the tokens. black hurricane !  
hurricane!

turn end  
i draw

I activate different dimension reincarnation , i discard tuning ware to bring back my valley then banish it with my token to draw two cards , then i set one card in my backrow and summon crane crane!  
then it;s effect brings back my dandylion , I overlay with my two monsters! xyz summon! leviar the sea dragon! atk1800  
further more i activate my facedown dimension slice!  
crow what?! But you just set that card this turn... !  
true however crow this card has a special condition.. I'm allowed to activate it on the same turn it was set if i had performed an xyz summon during that turn...and as you just saw I played my leviar...  
crow hahaha.. I see so you're a bit of trickser yourself then !  
kugeki grins something like that... anyways my trap banishes your monster !  
crow wha.. oh no! armor master... vanishes from the field without a trace.

then i use my dragon's effect I give up dandylion as an overlay unit and summon back my banished cyber valley in addition to that I also get two tokens on the field again since dandylion was sent to my grave. Then once more I banished valley to draw two cards  
kugeki now has six cards in hand..I attack with my leviar the sea dragon! I activate my reverse card ! Blackfeather backlash ! when i have 5 or more blackfeather monsters in my grave i can destroy all monsters my opponent controls...  
wha ? levair gets destroyed...why would you ... waste such a powerful card.. on my monster?  
crow looks back and grins I can see your next play off your head kugeki , you were going to use it's effect again to draw even more cards and set up for a higher play. Plus everyone did see you duel so such a combo is plain to see.  
kugeki is stunned for a moment but regains his composure , he sets two hands from his hand and ends his turn 4 cards in hand

crow draws speed counters goes to 7 , I use speed world two's effect..! I give up 7 speed counters to draw 1 card  
crow draws an extra card

I set one card and end my turn  
speed counter 0  
kugeki thoughts , strange is he out of options I draw speed counter at 3 i summon junk synchron! next i special summon back tuning supporter ! then i tune my two monsters together synchro summon ! underworld fighter balmung! atk 2100 then due to tuningware i draw one card  
battle! i attack you directly crow ! striker steak !  
ughhhh...! 2000lp  
thanks for that kugeki I special summon this monster since i took battle damage ! over 2000 or more!

blackfeather hillen the tengu wind ! atk 0 def 2300 when I do I can also special summon 1 level 3 or lower blackfeather monster from my grave !

kubeki is in shock..  
kugeki considers his options and sets one card as he ends his turn as he does though, crow acts reverse card open ! delta crow anti reverse ! this card he brought back is kalut by the way , due to my anti reverse all your face down cards is destroyed !  
kugeki... no... way..!

his face downs... dimensional prison... mirror force... and the compulsory evacuation device which he just set is destroyed.  
crow grins heh that could been a problem huh kugeki... here i go i draw !  
speed counter 1 , kugeki 4  
I tune my blackfeather tengu wind with my kalut!  
Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings ! Synchro Summon ! Soar , Black Feather Dragon ! " atk 2800 def 1600

crow looks at the 2 cards in hand

I attack with my blackfeather dragon ! nova stream !  
kugeki... ughhh... !... 4000 lp , 3300 lp  
crow grins... I set one card face down and summon.. blackfeather mistral the sliver shield in defense atk 0 def 1800 turn end.  
crow once again ends his turn with no cards in hand  
I draw !  
speed counter crow 2, kugeki 4

kubeki with 5 cards in hand studies the field before making his play (damn most of my back row is gone and if I keep on the defensive crow will get pass me easily.. I need to find a way to turn this around..)  
void (summon... me!)  
wha... wait.. void is that.. .you ?  
(of course.. the dragon on the field is his ace.. so it's only fitting that you use me... )  
kugeki smiles and whispers partner..  
he decides to gamble the card in hand i activate my own angel baton ! i draw two cards and keep one and discard the other.. I discard plaguespreader zombie now i special summon my 2nd solar wind jammer ! atk 400 def 1200 then i summon genex ally bird man ! atk 1400  
i tune my monsters together  
dragon of emptiness arise from the oblivion awaken ! synchro summon ! level 8 void ogre dragon !

void appears in all it's glory spreading it's blood red wings .. shielding kugeki as it readies itself for battle atk 3000  
battle void ogre dragon attack blackfeather dragon ! take this crow ! endless catastrophe !  
I activate a reverse card ! blackboost ! while i control two or more blackfeather monsters i can draw two cards !  
crow draws them as his lp goes to 1800  
kugeki ends his turn as he sets one last face down..leaving 2 cards in his hand  
I draw

speed counter crow 3 kugeki 5

kugeki speeds through the course , he maintains his grip further as he keeps up with crow almost neck to neck. He calls out to crow  
so crow now that your ace is gone what will you do ?  
crow smirks at kugeki as if hes completely unfazed at the situation.

crow got 3 cards in hand and it's time to use some

I summon blackfeather ghibli the searing wind ! atk 0 def 1600 then i can special summon this monster since I got a blackfeather on my field ! come on out blackfeather gale the whirlwind ! atk 1300 def 400  
now i use my monster's effect your void ogre dragon atk and def is cut in half !  
what ?!  
void ogre dragon (ughhhh!.. it hurts kugeki... ) atk 1500 def 1500 now comes the best part , i use my ghibli's effect you see for this turn , i can switch it;s original atk with its original def  
atk 1600 def 0  
go ghibil destroy void ogre dragon !  
void... ( agggghh!...damn...)  
kugeki lp falls to 3200  
battle ! gale the whirlwind direct attack !  
gale aims for kubeki... however I activate my reverse card ! call of the haunted come on back void !

void appears with it's wings mighty roars.. sending gale back to crow.  
Crow keeps his eye on the dragon before ending his turn as the atk power of his monster returns to it's normal 0  
kubeki draws  
speed counter crow 4 kubeki 6  
crow turn ended as he set his final face down  
I play different dimension reincarnation I discard one card to special summon my cyber valley then I summon my mathmatican atk 1500

he discarded his mask of darkness  
i wont use my mathmatican effect , I attack with my void ogre dragon on your blackfeather ghibli the searing wind !  
void ( this is for beating me punk ! )  
crow plays his face down you fell for it kugeki !  
i activate my face down blacksonic ! While I control a blackfeather monster on my field this trap banishes all your monsters !  
the black hole spins around and lifts kugeki's monsters into it's vortex.. but kugeki counters..I activate my void ogre dragon's effect ! When I have no other cards in my hand I can negate one spell or trap on the field !.. Do it void !

void nods and roars against the vortex shattering the blackhole and destorying crow's ghibli the searing wind... as the attack hits square on  
crow : ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! 2000 lp - 0lp...  
crow lp hits zero and he turns his D-Wheel to it's side to drift as he makes it stop...he turns to kugeki wow congrats kugeki that was some finish.. looks like you are pretty natural at riding too.  
He gives him a bounce and he goes on to tag in jack.


	82. The True King

Crow tags in Jack after losing to Kugeki , bringing his D-Wheel up to the starting block the Phoenix whirlwind. His opponent has 3200 Lp with void ogre dragon , mathmatian and cyber valley face up on the field. While Crow's field was transferred to jack Blackfeathers gale the whirlwind and mistral the silver shield.  
 _" You did well in beating Crow , now i will show you what power really is. This is a thank you get getting scarlight back for me. "_  
Jack then kicks off  
 _" battle restart , since duel proceeds to the end phase i draw "_  
kugeki grins and says thanks and I'm looking forward to it as he speeds up on the track.

 _" I tribute Blackfeather_ _mistral the silver shield for for an advanced summon come vice dragon , next i tune my 2 monsters. The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul ! Synchro Summon ! The savage soul - Red Demons Dragon scarlight "_  
he then sets 2 cards face down and uses scarlights effect _.  
" ounce per turn i can destroy as many special summoned monsters with an attack less then or equal to scarlight and deal you 500 damage for each one destroyed. "  
_With that said the Dragon slams a fist into the ground releasing a whirlwind of fire _.  
_

 _due to scarlight's effect void... alongside cyber valley were burned from the field.. alongside kubeki's Lp falling to 2200... ughhhhhhhhhhhhh...!  
Void : kugeki...stay... strong...  
kubeki holds firm to his grip as he pushes through the flames... and sees he's face to face with red demons dragon scarlight... who's breathing down staring at mathematican..._

 _" Kugeki this is what true power is , Battle ! Feel the power of my soul ! Red demons dragon scarlight ! crimson hell burning. "  
Kugeki he raises his head.. due to the effect of mathmatican I can draw one card from my deck !  
speed counter 5... due to taking 1000 damage.  
_

 _I draw! speed counters 5 kugeki's stares at the two cards in his hand and back to scarlight... (crap I'm way past the safety line... even If I hold out next turn what are the chances jack's holding a speed spell... )  
jack speed counter 7.._

 _The D-Wheel keeps speeding up as kugeki thinks to himself.  
Jack looks to his opponent thinking ( if he cannot get past scarlight , I can end this duel on my turn with speed world 2 effect )  
" what will you do ? "_

 _kubeki... looks back at jack and thinks...( I have.. to take a chance here...!... ) He puts more momentum in his d-wheel and speeds up I summon my 2nd crane crane! atk 300 def 900 due to the effect of my monster i can bring back one monster from my grave I bring back my dandylion show yourself ! then I overlay with my two monsters I xyz summon my 2nd leviar the sea dragon in defense ( 1800 / 1600 )  
_

 _next I use levair's effect I use my dandylion overlay unit to bring back my cyber valley! atk 0 def 0 at this same moment dandylion effect also activates since it was sent to my grave I get two tokens atk 0 def 0 , atk 0 def 0 both in defense Then I use my cyber valley's effect .. I banish it plus one of my tokens and draw two cards...  
kugeki looks at the 3 cards in hand now as a combo plays in his mind... I... set 3 cards facedown _

_turn end  
Jack draws _

_speed counter  
Jack 7  
kugeki 6  
_

 _" Draw "and gets kings scarlet while speeding up his runner in which he sets before turning his D-Wheel around  
" I use speed world 2 effect by removing 4 speed counters i can reveal one speed spell and deal 800 points of damage "_

 _kubeki... raises his eyes but before the effect resolves he counters I activate my facedown! Oasis of the dragon's soul! It revives one monster from my grave in defense...I bring back my Void Orge Dragon! atk 3000 def 3000...he calls out I'm sorry guys. ryuu it's up to you , I entrust you with my dragon...! Ughhhhhhhhhhh!  
lp 0._

 _speed counters  
jack 3  
kugeki 6_

 _void flaps it's wings.. as kugeki... brings his d-wheel to a screeching halt... close enough to the the corner before the pits...  
jack however keeps speeding  
kugeki pushes the d-wheel to reach ryuu and hands him his void orge dragon ryuu  
he grins and give him a fist bounce " go wild out there "  
ryuu returns the bounce " right I will handle it "  
kugeki goes near yuya and they both cheer ryuu on as he passes the lap after losing 1 speed counter due to jack speeding as ryuu was tagged.  
ryuu speed counters 5.  
duel restart.  
_

* * *

 _Jack turn back to ryuu._

 _" so you've finally arrive huh "  
" Yes , after Reiji i am their leader "  
_

The five cards in his hand were lightpulser dragon , double summon , summoner monk , black luster soldier and honest ...His draw gets foolish burial. _" I summon summoner monk and next is its effect , by sending one magic card to the grave i can special summon a Lv 4 or lower monster from my deck , I special summon the lv 4 tuner monster vylon prism . Next i synchro summon gathering stars that splits the heavens come forth ! , Lv 8 Stardust spark Dragon next is my prism's effect I pay 500 Lp to equip this card to stardust , Your red demons dragon cannot destroy stardust  
Battle , stardust dragon attacks scarlight and during damage step stardust gains 1000 ATK "_

stardust attack aims for scarlight.. however... I activate my facedown ! Red Crystal this prevents my red demons dragon scarlight from being destoryed by battle or card effects this turn.

 _" but you still take damage , Turn end "_

 _jack's lp falls to 3500  
jack draws_

 _speed counter  
Jack 4  
ryuu 6_

 _I activate the spell red dragon vase ! because I have red dragon on my field I can draw two cards.  
jack then considers his options for a moment.._

 _Ryuu will keep his pace with Jack and watches him  
" i feel like you know me "  
" that duel I was in before... with ven you both are similar yet different. "  
" What do you mean , the only thing in common is stardust dragon between me and ven but he is of this world and i am not , he is holding what i don't have. But in the end , he will probably have to be a part of me , unless we can change our fate and the fate of all the worlds. We are not 5ds , our fate is perhaps linked to the documents found on Jean's computer "  
" No your fate is something that you decide for yourself "  
" if zarc does revive how can i fight it alone without ventus and the others "_

 _i activate my spell angel baton ! I draw two cards and discard one...  
Jack looks at the card he just drew and turns back to Ryuu.  
" believe in your own possibilities...think of these turns like a moment by moment a big bang is waiting to happen... If you are a piece of something does that truly mean that you aren't alive... I don't think so defy the logic and prove these bastards wrong.  
create your own big bang like this ! I summon mirror resonator! and I special summon my red nova  
with my red demons dragon scarlight , mirror resonator and red nova... double tuning !  
It's burning bright. I can...feel it... my soul !  
Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon , and raise up the cry of creation ! Synchro Summon ! Appear ! Level 10 , Red Daemon ' s Dragon Tyrant ! " atk 3500, def 3000_

 _" Scarlight evolved and you are saying i have the same , i can make a heart by myself. If that is the case then this duel will decide my fate. At this time i use stardust spark dragon's effect on itself "_

 _heh in that case I activate my tyrant's effect anyways I can destroy all other cards on the field besides himself absolute power inferno ! .. Tyrants slams it's claw down... burning all other cards besides stardust...the attack destroys vylon prism and void ogre dragon  
( even if he attacks me now , i have honest in my hand so i can destroy red demon dragon )  
_

 _battle ! red demons dragon tyrant attack stardust spark dragon ! crimson hell tide ! tyrants powers up a huge blast of infernal flame to stardust.  
" from my hand i activate honest , by discarding this card i can target a light monster and it gains the attack of the attacking monster "_

 _what ?  
stardust powers up to 6000... as tyrant attack is about to hit and it fires back with more force as the two energies clash...  
tyrant is erupted in the blast... ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhh !  
jack's Lp shoots down to 1000 and his speed counters go down by 2...  
speed counter 2._

 _jack raises his head and looks at stardust spark dragon and grins , so this is it .. huh... heh .. with no other cards in hand jack ends his turn._

 _" stardust spark dragon is one with me , it is my darkness without light the light held by its counterpart stardust dragon , so is ventus he is my true soul. But can i really fight without him as my guide ? "  
putting his hand over his deck " I draw " and gets Red eyes darkness metal dragon  
" I see so this is your answer "  
He then banishes summoner monk and vylon prism to special summon lightpulsar dragon then banishes it again for red eyes darkness metal dragon.  
" from my hand i play foolish burial with its effect i send divine dragon lord felgrand. If this is what it meant by deciding fate __...that is game , if you cannot do anything.  
_ _ _Stardust dragon end this -_ _Shooting Blast !_ "  
_


	83. battle between leaders

Stardust spark dragon fires off it's final attack hitting jack square on with it's flare...  
Jack manages to hold on tight as his d-wheel spins and manages to reach one lap across before the pit as his d-wheel shuts down. He gets up and walks to the pit to tag in yusei. meanwhile ryuu speeds ahead to get his speed counters up.  
jacks' Lp from 1000 to 0.  
he looks up at yusei and hands him the tag , " yusei these kids are doing quite well with the manual d-wheel function. Just a bit more and they will already be naturals based on how we've seen them duel. "  
On the other side. yuya and kugeki cheer on ryuu for his win with him looking back and raising one hand up to give a thumbs up. Yusei and jack give each other a high five as Yusei sets his deck and revs his d-wheel to speed up.

ryuu speed counters reach to 9. at this point and Yusei catches up with him..  
" ryuu.. looks like it's down to you and me. You've gotten quite good with the D-wheel and your resolve is strong... let's settle this... duel restart ! "  
" really , you all gave me this one after what happened in the friendship cup since that lancer one got wrecked. May the best man win , so no hard feelings whoever loses , no darkness this time Yusei , lets play for real "  
" yea... "  
" Duel ! "

ryuu 4000  
yusei 4000  
yusei 1.  
ryuu 10.

yusei draws " my turn ! "

I discard quilbolt hergehog, to special summon quick synchron! atk 700 def 1400 next because a tuner monster is on my field I can special summon quillbolt hedgehog from my grave ! quillbolt hedgehog atk 800 def 800  
next I summon tuning supporter ! 100 atk 300 def I tune my tuning supporter, my quillbolt hedgehog and my quick synchron!

Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer ! " atk 2600 def 2500 I use tuning supporter's effect because it was sent to the grave from a synchro summon, I draw one card! Furthermore junk destroyer effect activates.. I can destroy cards up to the number of non synchro materials used...I used two non materials therefore I destroy both stardust spark dragon and your red eyes darkness metal dragon..! Tidal energy ! junk destroyer lets out a surge of an energy wave... to ryuu's monsters...

" ah crap i use stardust effect on red eyes "

yusei (I thought as much... )

" that battle with jack stirred my spirits , all this time i needed ventus to be my partner he was holding my darkness now it feels like i dont have to be afraid of it anymore "

yusei " I see I'm glad that you accept yourself ryuu... now you'll show me your power "

Yusei takes two cards from his hand... I set two reverse cards turn end

" But now i have a uncertain future , do i still need ven ...? "  
he grits his teeth ( this is the first time i had fraught without him for real )  
" this battle decides my fate "  
his draw gets card trader and he plays it Looking back up at Yusei and the others  
" Red eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate . Ounce per turn i can special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard , so come on back stardust spark dragon "  
one card in hand .  
" i use red eyes to attack junk destroyer "

I activate my trap synchro strike unit ! I equip this card to my junk destroyer it's attack rises by 1000 however during the end phrase it's atk points will go down by 800  
junk destroyer.. counter attack! Destroy knuckle! just as darkness metal dragon's flare... nearly hits destroyer.. it powers up it' fists.. and fires off four shots to the darkness metal .. 3600

ughhhhh! ryuu lp falls to 3200

" turn end , yusei both times i been not myself even on the first duel i been wondering why i was chosen as the lancer's co leader "  
yusei turns back to ryuu perhaps you were chosen because reiji saw something in you that you haven't yet seen for yourself  
i draw  
atk 3600... - 2800 atk  
yusei speed counter 3 ryuu 12...  
I activate my facedown card, star shift ! I sent junk destroyer to my extra deck then I special summon one synchro monster from my extra deck with the same level but under a different name...take flight stardust dragon ! atk 2500 def 200  
both stardust dragons stare each other down as their auras flare up

( ugh... not this again... " stardust spark dragon " ) " calm down "  
yusei feels his birthmark.. burning...ugh... with stand it... stardust...

" stardust dragon effect activate , sonic barrier , during this time any effect that targets it cannot destroy it or by battle "

i activate the speed spell vision wind when I have 2 or more speed counters I can special summon one monster level 2 or lower from my grave... revive tuning supporter ! atk 100 def 300 I summon clear effector ! 0 atk def 900 I tune my clear effector with my tuning supporter ! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon ! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon ! The power of hope , Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron ! " atk 200 def 1500 I use formula synchron effect... when it's synchro summoned I can draw one card from my deck in addition both clear effector and tuning supporter's effects also activate, since they were both used for a synchro summon I can draw one card for each one  
yusei's hand now at six (okay... ryuu here I come at full force) I tune my stardust dragon with my formula synchron !

Clustering crystal dreams , open the door to a new evolution ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Accel Synchro ! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon ! " atk 3300 def 2500 shooting star spins around and lets out a powerful roar as it files over shielding yusei  
yusei smiles at shooting star

" is this card that decides my destiny "

I use shooting star's effect I reveal the top 5 cards of my deck and if there are any tuners among them I can attack that many times..  
yusei reveals, scrap iron scare crow, speed energy, stardust force, descending lost star and effect veiler..since I revealed one shooting star can only attack once, shooting star dragon attacks stardust spark dragon... stardust mirage !

" stardust dragon isn't destroyed "

but you take damage  
ryuu ughhhhhhhh... lp 2700...I set two reverse cards turn end...4 cards in hand

( I take a hit like that again and i am done , but at my current state i still fear my own powers ) " no i cannot think that way now  
" i draw " and gets lightsworn sorceress , lyla  
" during standby phase i use the effect of card trader i send one card to my deck and shuffle getting keeper of the shrine.  
he looks up at shooting star dragon ( what is it trying to say ? )  
" I banish one light and one dark monster to special summon , come to me envoy of the beginning , black luster soldier , doubt will let that dragon take over me again , black luster soldier effect activate ounce per turn i can banish a monster i target shooting star dragon "  
( its too risky having both stardust on the field ) showing he is suppressing his powers with force rather then letting go.

I activate my face down !  
reinforce truth ! I special summon one with 1000 or less atk points from my deck I special summon speed warrior in defense mode atk 900 def 400  
as shooting star dragon is removed from the field

ryuu holds back his attack , nearly pushed to the limit last turn , knowing he can destroy speed warrior with stardust spark dragon  
" turn end "  
( why didn't he attack speed warrior?... ) I draw

speed counter  
Yusei 4  
ryuu 12

( his dragons aura somewhat effects him at this point while he holds back his awakening state through seer force of will ) " I have to end this quickly , I just don't want the same thing to happen again " to ryuu this battle feels like what happened last time when he was pushed to the limit.

you can't keep holding back if you want to fight your enemies though but I understand you're scared of hurting again and losing control...  
" Yusei if i would had been born in this dimension the people here would had called me a psychic , but my powers are born of shadows and that is worse. Like every game you play either official or no will be a shadow game or can become one. So you know very well what it means to be like me. "

I suppose so but there may be a way to control it I summon junk synchron! atk 1300 def 500 it's effect lets me revive my tuning supporter in defense next I'll tune my speed warrior with my junk synchron !  
"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" atk 2300 def 1300

" control it ? maybe this is also how ventus feels as well "

maybe you guys can talk to each other and figure things out...  
yusei speeds up junk warrior effect activates for every level 2 or below monster on my field when it's summoned It gains the atk of those monsters it gains tuning supporter's atk... power of fellows... ! atk 2400 I activate my face down card synchro strike.. junk warrior's atk points rise equal to the synchro materials used... 2400... 3400 atk

" we somewhat know what needs to be done but to defy this fate is to reincarnate , if we can get back what was lost , to that end we cannot rely on each other , he lost the darkness that protects him and i lost the light , due to zero reverse. you think this secret to regain what we had lost is in the synchro cards "  
( thinking some things and doesn't keep pace with Yusei )


	84. The Shadow Dragon

I think your path is your own what you can do right now , your own belief... and reach it what you lost to grasp it with your hands.  
Ryuu just seems unfocused in the battle. As some stuff seems to be on his mind and slows down a bit.

(let's see junk warrrior is at 3400 but that's not enough.. stardust spark dragon could easily protect black luster soldier envoy of beginning... but ! )

yusei : I activate the speed spell, overboost ! my speed counters increase by 4 and during the end phrase it will go down by 1

speed counters 4- 8  
yusei's d-wheel speeds up even more...then i activate the speed spell.. synchro return ! Since I have 5 or more speed counters , I can special summon on banished synchro.. monster... yusei raises his hand come back.. shooting star dragon !  
shooting star dragon appears in a flash of light as it spins out of a vortex and stares down it's spark dragon counterpart... yusei arm glows as the birthmark resonates .. alongside the dragons...  
next I activate shooting star's effect I reveal the top 5 cards of my deck if there are any tuners among them I can attack for every tuner revealed...

1st draw... the Starforce.  
2nd draw... turbo synchron...  
3rd draw... synchron explorer...  
4th draw... junk collector...  
yusei picks up the final card... The fifth! He slowly reveals it ... Drill synchron !  
shooting star dragon can attack... twice...! Go shooting star dragon attack black luster solider envoy of the beginning...! stardust mirage!  
shooting star dragon creates a second hologram of itself and both fly one after the another... creating a whirlwind effect in progress of it's attack...

Ryuu did not respond to the attack appearing a bit indecisive letting black luster soldier be destroyed and somewhat resisting his duel spirit ( " why do i have to fight ' )  
lp 2700 - 2400  
shooting star dragon attack stardust spark dragon, stardust mirage ! the second hologram files at spark dragon,, smashing against it  
Stardust spark dragon rings out in the back of his mind ( Wake up ! , you are still in a duel focus )  
Ryuu appears shaken a bit from the last attack  
" Stardust spark dragon effect activate , during this turn stardust cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect "

managing to shave off destruction of his remaining monster. " ... "

the damage files pass spark dragon and hits... ryuu dropping his lp to 1600  
yusei speeds up more and adds further momentum.. here i go... ryuu junk warrior attack stardust spark dragon ! scrap fist !  
junk warriors punches spark dragon... once again the damage files pass... reducing ryuu lp to 700  
I set one reverse card, and at the end of the turn my speed counters go down by 1... speed counter 7... and shooting star dragon is banished again... (thanks shooting star )  
turn end

yusei left with one card in hand as he considers his options (I may have the lead right now but ryuu's speed counters are at 12 I haven't overlooked that fact.. I need to get pass spark dragon with just one more attack)  
junk warriors attack also powered down back to 2300  
( what the heck ? Oi Ryuu ! yusei hasn't taken any damage at all yet... for this whole duel ... ) thought one of lancers

( " Yusei seems to be serious about this but i still fear my own powers as strong emotions are its triggers but if i don't strike back now i will lose , only 2 cards can help me and i need to get it now " )

Ryuu draws his card escape from the dark dimension ( this should do ) and sets it " I also set a monster face down and change my stardust dragon to defence , you are serious about this it seems , but my powers had caused me nothing but pain and suffering i was forced into isolation , but it seems now is a good time as ever to rethink this outlook maybe it can do good , all i can do is bet on this card ... turn end "

you can still make amends to what as taken place... and overcome the turmoils that's transpired...I set one monster facedown and switch junk warrior to defense  
turn end

His draw gets speed spell - angel baton  
" reverse card open - escape from the dark dimension , this allows me to special summon a banished dark monster come red eyes darkness metal dragon , I will seek power in my own way then i choose to walk the path of a lone wolf since no one is there to hold my hand i had to fend for myself and gave up everything ..Red eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate , with this i can special summon one dragon card from my hand or grave come void ogre dragon " and sets the spell card in his hand ." I have stardust attack your face down "

The face down turns out to be shield warrior.

" second attack red eyes on junk warrior "

i use shield warrior's effect from my grave by banishing this monster I can protect my monster from being destroyed by battle only once  
shield warrior's spirit protects junk warrior from red eyes flare attack

" I am not going to hold back this time , void ogre dragon lend me your strength this ounce destroy junk warrior "  
declaring an attack with his last monster .  
junk warrior is destroyed  
" turn end "

I draw  
yusei speed counter 10  
I use speed world's 2 effect I give up 10 speed counters to destroy one monster on the field , I destroy your red eyes darkness metal dragon !  
speed counter 0

" Stardust spark dragon effect can shield it from destruction "

(So even the spell world 2 effect is ineffective against spark's dragon's effect... I'll need to find another way...) I summon cluster pendulum in defense mode ! def 300

if cluster pendulum is summoned it can special summon pendulum tokens equal to the amount of monsters my opponent controls..3 more monsters appear on the field in defense mode..  
turn end ( I just need to hang on for now)...  
2 cards in hand tokens def 0

Ryuu looks up on the field ( 4 cards in defense mode i will have to be decisive , to set this up for next run and only one card can help if i can pull through his next turn , darkness , my cards answer my call ! ) " Draw " its here i set one card face down , next i use red eyes darkness metal dragon effect to bring back divine dragon lord felgrand , its effect allows me to banish a monster and gain the attack based on the level or rank of the banished monster x 100 , I banish cluster pendulum "

" Cluster pendulum is level 1 so my dragon gains 100 attack , 2900 battle , i use my 3 monsters in attack position to attack the 3 tokens "

all the tokens get destroyed yusei speed counter 1. Ryuu then attacks with stardust spark dragon.

I activate spirit force ! This reduces the battle damage to zero and I can add one warrior type tuner monster with 1500 def or less from my grave to my hand.

" Turn end , I am serious this time Yusei "  
" yeah I expected nothing less " here I go my turn! draw ! speed counter 2 , 4 cards in hand

i summon synchron explorer ! atk o def 700 when synchron explorer is summoned i can special summon one monster in my grave with synchron in it's name come back quick synchron ! atk 700 def 1400  
I tune my synchron explorer with my quick synchron !  
Gathering feelings will now become a new force ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Synchro Summon ! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior ! " atk 2800 , def 1800

next I activate my facedown  
battle tuned! I banish one tuner monster from my grave and transfer all it's attack points to nitro warrior  
i banish quick synchron nitro warrior atk 3500  
also because I played a spell this turn nitro warrior's atk power goes up by 1000 atk 4500  
I activate angel baton! I draw 2 cards and discard 1 , i discard necro defender...  
battle ! Nitro warrior attack ryuu's stardust spark dragon! Dynamite Knuckle !

" stardust cannot defend this " as he holds tight to the d-wheel to keep it from spinning out while taking the attack...  
" I lost again , what does having that card really mean " and brings the D-Wheel to a stop at the pits.

yusei slows down his d-wheel as he reached the pits as well , taking off his helmet as he's greeted by jack and crow.

seems like you got me again

yeah but it still wasn't easy you were serious this time , I had to take a gamble I have no idea what kind of facedown you had, if I had overlooked that turn I may have ended up losing on your next turn. he turns to ryuu you all were really strong , he extends his hand

that face down was dragons rage but where i am at now its not possible to protect anything

That's not entirely true you still can go much further than this ryuu you all can

all i can do was to wait till next turn after what has happened before i got serious . really i still fear my own powers  
do you all know ventus ? , we can still go further ?

yeah we do  
jack : of course you can still go further the limitations you are seeing is currently what holds you back  
crow: if you let fear take over you won't be able to keep moving forward, even if you're afraid you should still take steps to pass through it  
yusei : before I acquired shooting star dragon and learn about accel synchro i had fear over the machine emperors but as the duel progressed I realized i had to become one with the world of speed and surpass my limit and not be consumed by it or the feeling of allowing stardust to be used against me.

i used darkness that time to topdeck a card that will allow me to do piercing damage that time , i just had to end it quickly i felt like i was beginning to lose it ... happened before and i herd the voice of odd eyes pendulum dragon when i used yuya's deck to shield him way back then when we were kids.  
ventus he means a lot to me a guide. i was afraid of its shadow sense , heightened emotions trigger it and my own shadow powers.


	85. the last guardian

ryuu turns to the side _" its my brother's odd eyes that awaken my powers back then , after i begin to hear the spirits of cards "_  
yuya walks to ryuu " _is that true ? "_  
kubeki joins up as well but remains silent.  
yusei , jack and crow turns and they all listen to ryuu elaborate.  
 _" your odd eyes pendulum dragon is a duel spirit , Yuya , like stardust dragon that me and Yusei has. Though i regret that battle really its the first time i used darkness and i was not aware of it. No one even how bad they are deserved it "_  
 _" That feeling it just feels like i had to win at any cost , so it did cause real damage. I was afraid of it , really Reiji called it something special and give me a different deck dragons collide and stardust spark was a gift from you. after i moved to LDS. which is mainly the reason why i never returned home "_  
ryuu...I never knew I'm sorry brother..for you to go through all that.  
 _" I did not want anyone to know really , even now i still fear it but having stardust dragon it kind of kept it under control a bit , other then under extreme stress. The same thing may also had happen to ventus , i too can see some of his memory because of stardust dragon. S_ _till , i am not sure is this is to protect me or what but i am one of the first lancers , also in LDS i meet kugeki. Just that i am not allowed to speak of the lancers or it may cause panic in the city "_

yusei turns to ryuu _" ven is doing okay he's been through a great hardship but he's managing to find his path. "_  
yuya _" i understand why you wouldn't tell anyone of the lancers "_  
 _" I am connected to him in spirit so like your signer powers i can see the feelings and emotions of my alter self. But whats causing it i am not sure "_  
His card then begins to glow prompting him to pick it up _( stardust , whats wrong )_  
 _( ventus , needs you now )_  
Ryuu will remain on his D-wheel and kick off _" sorry guys but something feels amiss "_

everyone else watches off and yuya comments aren't we gonna go after him ?  
kugeki trust me yuya, the last thing he wants is for us to follow him , all we can really do is trust ryuu.  
yusei exactly as for the two of you , it was a rough ride but you both perform quite well for your manual d-wheel test.

Ryuu follows the scent of the trail left by stardust dragon , then it was lost.( this is strange , stardust you sure it is here ? )  
( Yes )  
Ryuu then gets off the D-Wheel to look around the area when he finds a few scattered cards on the ground picking one up and looking at it , the card reading.. Dragunity arma Levyaten. , _( this is going to be a problem .)_  
Getting back to his D-Wheel and signals the others ...

kugeki i just got a message from ryuu. he says we should meet up..and check the site out  
kugeki gets on the his d-wheel, I'm going  
everyone else gets on theirs and follows the signal

ounce they arrive.

 _" Yusei , Kugeki , Yuya , you know anyone who uses this card ? and what was ventus doing while we were dueling ? , i have a feeling synchro had been raided again "_

the three of them reply no and there has not been any recent attacks since the raid.  
jack from what we know ven took off before we dueled but last we saw of him he was talking to us and made a decision to figure things out for himself

 _" stardust spark dragon has been telling me that trail ends here , look around the area there could had been more of these laying around , its quite possible he has been targeted again by fusion while we were busy "_  
 _" Ventus would had been one of fusion's commanders seeing that he had raided here with a group , since that plan was stopped there is a high chance he may get targeted again and anyone else with a link to me , Kai-A the second plan i read from Jean's computer there is more to it he played a similar role to Ray "_  
 _" what do you all know about him "_

yusei : He's someone who similar to you, and he also feels that he wishes to understand the purpose of his existence  
jack: his connections to the spirits make him question the ability and that how it gives him the edge to turn the tide in addition to how his emotions bring about even more power  
crow : through his own hardships and his trials he's fought very hard for the sake of peace but it drives him determined to no end to make fusion get what they deserve

 _" so stardust is only one of the spirits since that one is often light , there is a dark one as well._  
 _we have to find him then , if he is trying to find his purpose without darkness he will basically follow anyone who can give him answers. A heart has 2 sides light and darkness "_

kubeki I suppose so , but ryuu he is determined just as you are

 _" I have to go to fusion then but if we ever want a chance for him to live a normal life again one of us has to go find him , but to go at that speed only Yusei can besides me at this time "  
_ then turning to Yusei  
 _" think you can do it , open the gate with your duel runner in a manner that he spoke of. If my hunch is right this card will lead us to where he is at if he is taken if he is taken away from this dimension. I have a feeling this is one of ven's cards but if i go they may target me "_

yusei looks at the card then back to ryuu yeah i believe it's possible but we did have arrangements with the others of who to send off to fight. however i have a feeling this is something that can't be put off for too long , we need to go back to the garage and make preparations perhaps we can come up with a plan of action

" then I will have to leave this to you team 5ds its not safe for me to go to fusion anyways , and if you happen to run into Yugo pull him out as well , still i like to know what reiji thinks of this "  
Ryuu will then get on his D-wheel and throwing the card over to Yusei " the spirits tell me what to do really and the other worlds are in a state of chaos , so its best if you all not follow me though i am supposed to be the leader after reiji. Yuya take over for me while i am gone. "


	86. Ride to the Future

Yuya : brother... he begins to slowly tear up then wipes his eyes.. and smiles.. then laughs... ( remembering his father's words to always smile and laugh to let things swing his way ) leave it to me ryuu !  
yusei turns to yuya then looks back at the dragunity card... ( yugo he thinks to himself )  
jack and crow and kugeki watches on and revs up their d-wheels  
" unless reiji will like to see me before i go , you ok yuya "

yuya : yeah I'm fine just a bit shaken up by this but if my brother trusts me then I won't let him down  
" what is the right thing to do really should i just go on my own or see what the other lancers think "

hmm...well jack, crow and myself will be meeting back up with the rest of the team by the garage  
yusei puts on his helmet and also revs his engine to life

" that darkness , i let it take over really over my own weakness . like many others who share my powers or is similar "

kugeki : you aren't the only one but you'll eventually find a way to control or suppress it but i understand find your way ryuu he pats yuya's head I'll watch out for yuya and then gives him a thumbs up

" You are different from me really , you are a whole person and i am only half , i mind as well check on the others before i go "

with that the six of them parted ways to go back to their receptive teams.

" if only things were that easy , but who is that person who came here anyway "  
Ryuu will then drag Kugeki aside " hey , there is something i have to tell you really and this will or may also effect team 5ds "

okay shoot i'm all ears

For one the darkness in my brother is Zarc as we know it now , and Luna seems to harbor some feelings for Ventus , if this arc area project succeeds they both will be gone , And I will most likely become a member of LDS for real.

kugeki eyes opened slightly but kept himself silent for the moment as he thinks..then looks up to ryuu in realization to what he's getting at.  
ryuu... are you seriously saying you want me to ?

" yes , if all things fail i want you to release him , i am lending you these 7 cards but if we can create a new future like team 5ds spoke of that may also be a possible outcome of this war as for me Reiji is my real family , i am Kai Akaba "

I see... ryuu he takes up the cards and looks back at him , I'll carry out your wishes my friend , I can only wish that you'll come back when it's all over.

" These 7 cards are my spirit cards , they sort of choose me to be their master really but someone with the same ability as me can use them just as well . they can negate and destroy pendulum cards , but if any slight hope is there i will prefer that all of us will make it out of this next one alive , still the other thing ventus told me about buggs me. My alter self of the fusion dimension , if he ever fights a duel there is a very high chance that one will be a shadow duel "

which means... if someone were to lose...they die..he clenches his other hand into a fist and holds it up to ryuu... ryuu don't you dare lose... I won't forgive you if you do..

" he will trap your soul really , but anyone with my powers will mostly be high risk seeing that its used in a war reiji is afraid of this really , right now only me and another one of my alter self is allowed to be free , if our darkness is used in a battle it can be used to kill off others who gets in the way "

right i understand

shadow sense allows me to feel the emotions and thoughts of others near me if anything keep them safe Reiji and Yuya , their actions are louder than words

yea you're right... I best be off ryuu good luck

" i am coming with you for now i want to see what reiji thinks though "

okay then let's get going.  
they both get on their d-wheels and take off

* * *

back at the garage the other members of team 5ds been helping the lancers practice , gogensaka was against aki , luna was against moon shadow , and leo was against reira , while reiji and satawari looked on

" you up for this kugeki , riding duel with me we both need to use that drive Ventus left to us and so does Yuya , by the way the spirits are feeling very uneasy Reiji , my powers tell me that what waits at fusion more so my counterpart of that dimension will most likely use shadow duels "

reiji looks up it's very integrating to say the least with everything that's taken place the most measures we can set up is our preparations and defenses should there been additional attacks

" and i originally gave that black rose dragon to Selena , when she was taken the card was carried back here , there is a chance that duelist may still be in this dimension , should we try to find him "

" These duel dragons are the bonds between the lancers much like the signer 's dragons , we can use them the same way but the darkness is what connects us the dark side of the crimson dragon"

reiji raises an eyebrow at that ..  
the dark side of the crimson dragon  
everyone else finishes their dueling upon hearing this and walks up

aki, leo and luna : did we hear you right there's a dark side to the crimson dragon ?

it is possible that me and Kugeki is the incarnation of an ancient duel priest for the duel dragons there are 10 members 6 of them are linked to the light

they nod as ryuu continues to explain and the other lancers also listen in

the cards are these the mirror self of the six signer ones the remaining 4 are darkness  
leo 's counterpart is power tool mecha dragon its ok you can show the others you all can there is nothing more to hide this memory is something i kept to myself for many years "

" when we came to this dimension the events of the friendship cup i had a hand in playing to seek out the signers. darkness is drawn to light and darkness seeks to corrupt the light , but if the duelist is strong enough to tame their dragons that is gain mastery over them nothing bad will happen but will allow the users to use shadow sense . a power much like psychic dueling , and it also allows the holder to talk to the duel spirits.  
shadow sense can also be used to sense people's thoughts and emotions as well as protect them , the user from supernatural effects as well as use them , by holding a duel dragon card you will not be carded by a duel disk as the spirits will shield you but it also grants you the ability to initiate a shadow duel , these games of darkness if they occur are battles where your life is on the line "

leo , luna , aki and the other lancers remain silent as they take in this information but for leo , luna and aki , it brings back the memories of the mech emperors..

" when i held my duel dragon it gave me the memories of my past life as well as what had happened to the original unified world , I had fraught along side ray against zarc , but i don't want my vision to become a reality , it has already shown me what will happen "

Ryuu then turns to the side

" the crimson dragon is the ultimate god , its powers split between light and dark "

everyone continues to listen on

" I take it this is a surprise to you lancers , but if kugeki has void ogre dragon he too should have those memories "

kugeki took out void ogre dragon and held it up yeah I do the spirits saved me a long time ago and in the end guided me to you all

" the reason why me and kugeki can win most of the duels we play is because of that link to the spirit world. but unlike light the card we can top deck using it depends on our thoughts and instinct , if we are to shield an attack or attempt to finish a duel. still is not something to be taken lightly as any emotional strain will cause us to enter an awakening state, during that time we would try to win at any cost , that is what happened to me all those years ago , though only Yuya had seen it "

kugeki then interjects...during my duel with the fake jack atlas I could feel it my pulse was racing ... and I brought about a different side to myself through the duel... and the same feeling happened again when i dueled the real jack atlas and even more recently when i played against ryuu.

" the only time you did is when you brought me back during the friendship cup , but against jack , you certain of it ?  
there is no sure way to control this power really its how you use it "

it was when i used void ogre dragon as a material for another synchro summon...i summoned a dragon I didn't know I even had.. it felt like it was instinct

" Your power of darkness is stronger then mine in that case , still is no use to ponder over it yusei and i are kinda alike aside from our ways to get stronger , and he did say we can get even further then we are now . stardust spark dragon if it really does share the same soul as stardust it too can possible evolve "

kugeki looks to everyone else, just as yusei, crow and jack arrive and join the others he addresses them  
"hence why we are vanguards I have a strange thirst for battle but I'm able to control myself to some degree.

" vanguard is just what reiji called us really , we are really supposed to be referred to as a duel priest , but this attempt will most likely fail to open a future "

right... anyways now that we got that cleared up and we all had time to prepare who looks then addresses everyon and motions yusei to come up as well as you already are aware a new system been inputted into the duel disk of the d-wheels for dimensional travel  
that being said.. the plan is changed slightly..for every signer a lance would join them

" that meant our partners are already determined "

reiji exactly he turns to yusei who nods  
due to the system the dimensional travel is possible however for that speed to be achieved we had to practice it first, because of the recent duels that were played we have a better idea of how it works.

" since i also use stardust dragon that will mean i can use accel synchro as well ? still i wonder how i can pull this off really , that duel i was at my limit "

" Yusei , during that duel your stardust and mine called out to each other . kind of like what happened in the friendship cup with Yugo and Yuto. that is kinda the reason why i hold back i was trying to regain control over stardust , had that fail it will very well be another shadow duel "  
" the lancers dragons will be paired with the signer's dragons for the coming battle , but while we are here , isn't there a chance that stranded will also be attacked as well , I just wonder how much duel energy is needed to power that thing leo spoke of "

he will then sigh " the last thing bothers me a lot "


	87. Battlegrounds ( season 3 )

yusei : Everything will eventually be made clear ryuu for now we have to focus on the main goal for now  
reiji :which is to rescue our comrades and fight off any more invasion should it come to that however we will have it split between the groups  
yusei, jack, crow, aki, kugeki, yuya, will be paired with the following lancers , I'll go with yusei, satawari will go with jack, crow will go with shay, aki will go with reira, yuya you will go with kugeki, so your d-wheel will be managed by moon shadow who will go with luna, and gogenzaka will use his d-wheel and go with leo. Ryuu that leaves you to handle your part of the mission since I know you would rather go on your own.

I just may come out of this war totally different then how I am now , or maybe i will be dead. Besides the war something supernatural is also at work. I am just thinking really , guys Yuya and Reiji your efforts are worth more than us in setting a example for the others. Now my stardust is calling out to its light . Yusei I think we can create the gate for the others a slip stream , you may need me to invoke the crimson dragon

yusei nods and they both head on their d-wheels and revs the engine, and take off at the same time... once they reach a certain pace , both of them hold out their stardust dragons respectively " TAKE FLIGHT STARDUST DRAGON ! " with a clash of light and whirl of wind the stardust dragons roar and both resonate as both yusei and ryuu speed up further.. as the ripples open... and the crimson dragon roars in responds to the dragons' cry..  
It spreads it's wings and with a surge of red cosmic energy , a passage is opened...  
yusei and ryuu circle each other to keep it stable and call out to the others...  
" Guys now ' s our chance ! Whoever is going to whichever dimension you're needed to be , the crimson dragon's energy will take you there but hurry it won't stay open for too long ! "

The others and the respective lancers all hop on their d-wheels and also take off , reiji walks to yusei and hops on with yusei giving him a helmet.. "hang on"  
he spins the yusei go one more time as they both look back at ryuu who speeds up side by side.  
" yusei and reiji best of wishes to you and everyone else... " ryuu speeds ahead and disappears with yusei and reiji following suit.  
The crimson dragon lets out one more cry before it alongside the gate disappears without a trace.

* * *

using the gate way the energy of the dragon transports them to their desired destination...

shay, crow, aki , reira, yuya and kugeki find themselves in an area of battered ruins... with barely any life in sight... the buildings in the surrounding area some are demolished others are just holding on.. with the scenery finally sinking in.. shay speaks... " We made it... to my home.. the xyz dimension.."

* * *

another flash of light as leo, luna, satawari and gogenzaka find themselves in a futuristic city booming with life... and billboards and videos showed on the building of every scene in the streets.. gogenzaka announces we made it to standard come my comrades we must go to the LDS at ounce.

* * *

the ripple opens in a circle and yusei, reiji, jack and moon shadow pass ahead..  
they make a curve as they come to a complete stop seeing that they are in a small town in the middle of a public square  
reiji takes in their surroundings before he finally speaks.. "It's certain that we made it... we're in fusion.. "  
yusei turns and looks around noticing ryuu isn't with them... "ryuu must have made it also it's just he was transported elsewhere in this dimension."

jack notices a vendor with a bunch of cloths to the side and makes a grin "leave this to me jack atlas.."  
He approaches the vendor very quietly before.. grabbing as much of the cloths as possible and jumping to the side walking back to the others in the shade behind one of the shops.  
Yusei slowly face palms himself before nodding..  
jack : What ? It was the only option I could think of ... he tosses the layers of cloth to each of them.. stating.. This way we can go unnoticed.. "  
reiji : one problem though your d-wheels ... reiji takes up a few pieces of the cloth and covers them. "Okay let's get started."

* * *

Gogenzaka, Luna, Leo and satawari walks through the streets with leo mostly getting distracted and excited over everything that they see every 5 minutes.. finally having enough of her brother's antics not that she doesn't understand luna pulls him by his collar.  
"Leo you know that we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves right ? "  
"Yeah luna i get it but come on it's not everyday you see stuff like this..  
" Luna sighs before resigning to the statement.. "yeah i suppose you're right"  
satawari : It will be a while before we reach LDS headquarters so a little sight seeing isn't so bad  
Gogenzaka... : I simply wish to relate the information to LDS asap however as soon as that's done.. he turns to the kids and smiles "I the man gogenzaka will personally show you our beautiful Miami city and all it has to offer."

With their objective made clear the 4 of them proceed further down the district to reach LDS.

* * *

shay walks among the ruins...he's angry with seeing the rubble among them but he tries to keep composed though as he, yuya, kugeki, aki, reira and crow follow his lead.. as he explains to them where their going.

"We are going to where I believe the resistance base was last... I'm uncertain if anyone is still there but I want to believe some of my comrades managed to escape..  
" Aki, Crow, Yuya, Kugeki, and Reira... just look wide eyed to the horror as they take each step further into the ruins  
Aki : I still can't believe this.. they aren't human...  
crow : Damn it... even children... they brought children into this mess.."  
Yuya... : shay... "  
Kugeki remains silent but observant with reira holding yuya's hand just feeling frightened as they walk.

At the resistance base only a few people remain Allen Kozuki , Devon Knox , Spencer , Sayaka Sasayama and Yuma Tsukumo another duelist who can see duel spirits along with Gabriel. who appears to be in a pissed off state  
" we went to find Ruri and you just brought other people , we are in a state of war here , nonetheless i am the guardian here along with Yuma it is the reason why this small area isn't destroyed  
i cannot let this get closer "


	88. The Guardian : Galaxy-Eyes master

Yuma looks up at the others... " I swear to all of you that I'll protect you all and that I'm sorry this all happened but I won't allow anyone else to be targeted or captured by those invaders.."  
he clenches his fist... his expression was calm yet serious... a few years passed since his days as a student his hair mostly still the same but a bit sharper and longer, his eyes brooding yet show signs of experiences.. and as tall standing side by side with his guardian and friend he looks at allen and is reminded of his younger self silently saying to himself he'll keep his word to them by any means..

Gabriel looks over to shun and uses his duel disk " hieratic dragon of su come to me and drive these people away from this place " slamming a card onto his duel disk. a blue dragon then appears and attacks the invaders " Shun , I simply cannot trust those people , and for you to bring them here you are also on their side "

tisk... Gabriel we are all victims of this war and these comrades are here to help... he also picks one of his cards to his duel disk... " Show yourself ! Raid raptors Rise Falcon ! " The bird with red lights burning through it's sockets that looks more machine than bird appears above shun protecting him and readying for battle

" Yuto was with us when we went to stranded what happen to him , you just let one of our allies die and joined up with the enemy , like the people of the barian and astral world i too can use darkness , and with our best gone or captured by fusion. The task left to protecting our homeland had fallen to me and Yuma , you had grown weak shun and we had gotten stronger by our own power "

Gabriel it was an accident we didn't know that would happen for one and two these people aren't our enemies in fact they were attacked just like we were , and as for you thinking I gotten weak... shun raises up a fist and lets out a battle cry " Argggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! "  
As his raid raptor... files higher and higher burning it's wings to all to see in a grand sight as it charges forward slamming into the dragon and burning it ...then flying back to shun it's flames covering them in a sphere dome.  
" I've gotten this strong through believing that others out there could help us especially when we all have been wronged by the same enemy. "

Gabriel then braces the impact " I felt that impact , our duel disks cannot create solid vision and this is not even a duel , the only way that can happen is if we have links to the barians or astrals in this dimension , that will mean your duel disk is also theirs and if it is not the duel disk where did you even learn to control that kind of power. I should just send you all into the shadows "

yuya seeing all this had his fair share... in add his input .." WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! we are all on the same side...we heard from shun that the xyz dimension was in ruins because of the duelists of the fusion dimension... we came here to help...and you are treating as like scum just because of what ?  
Shun found people who can contribute to helping to fix things ? "  
by now everyone was a bit taken back as this statement  
even kugeki who was about to step in remained silent  
yuma however got up and looked to yuya then back to shun and finally to Gabriel  
"Gabriel the kid here is speaking the truth... stand down and let's see to reason "

" you too i see ... that's it i am going on my own " he then puts away his duel disk and walks off the current war caused him to steel himself to do justice at any cost

that is when shun stood to block his path if you're going to think of doing anything on your own you'll have to get by me first

" so you will rather use force Shun that is not like you to stand up against me. but very well if i win your soul will be sealed , I don't need solid vision to create real damage i can do that on my own "  
( _Kotori Mizuki ,_ _Ryoga Kamishiro ,_ _Rio Kamishiro ,_ _Tron , Trey ,_ Quattro , Quinton , _Durbe , Vector ,_ Alito, Girag , _Mizael...Everyone.  
I promise i will set you all free )  
_

Gabriel , upon saying that , the words had caught the attention of astral who appears to yuma. _  
( Yuma , your friend will use the barian sphere )_

Shun _: (I don't believe for a moment that you've changed that much but something does feel off about you... ) shun readies his duel disk and duel gazer after he turns and looks to his new comrades before signaling them to get back he stares down at Gabriel as he steels himself his only thought.. of being the wall that will not allow Gabriel to separate himself from his friends._

 _" shun , i tell you this now i am different now since i came back i been hunting down fusion on my own to free my other allies , a duel with me now results in death , when this starts there is no stopping it , my powers had grown since we last fight together and now my own soul is in my deck with it i don't need allies "_

 _"I understand where you're coming from however none of us is capable of doing anything just by ourselves , you say you don't need allies but you still can help our comrades as of right now you're contradicting yourself!"_

 _" a close friend is taken from me_ _ _Mizael_ , his card gave me strength and he is a barian . using it i killed a lot of fusion duelists , like them i am also formed of chaos i am not of this world , knowing that you will press on Shun i will just have to break that wall , i will release those spirits at any cost even if it means i must defeat you "_

 _" very well "  
_

 _they both declare it..._

 _" DUEL ! "_

* * *

 _shun lp 4000  
Gabriel lp 4000_

 _" I summon raidraptors king's lanius ! " atk 1300 I activate the spell card raidraptors call!_

 _I target my king's lanius and special summon another from my deck atk 1300. next I use that king's lanius effect to special summon my raidraptors fuzzy lanius 500 atk def 1500  
then I overlay my 3 raidraptors ! "Obscured falcon from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion!" Xyz summon ! come forth ! rank 4 raid raptors rise falcon ! ___atk 100 def 2000  
_ Like a flash of thunder it descends it's six eyes gazing down upon Gabriel.._

 _I'll set one card turn end  
1 card left in his hand_

 _Gabriel then raises the card in his hand and summons a metaphysical duel disk " Barian sphere " a dome of red energy then surrounds the area lifting them up to mid air. " this is not arc vision like stranded when fighting in here there is no running away or entering only i can stop this duel then looks on the field while in his hand were 2 hieratic seals of supremacy , 2 Hiratic dragon of su , hieratic seal from the ashes and sandstorm mirror force the card he just drawn._

 _" and you should know that raise falcon is useless unless there is a special summoned card on the field "_ Then grabbing 2 cards in his hand and playing both spell cards hieratic seal of supremacy _" this allows me to special summon 2 hieratics from my hand , come hieratic dragon su , now i overlay them , Xyz summon , rank 6 hieratic dragon king of autm "_

 _" are you going to stop this ? "_

 _shun " There isn't any need go ahead "_ shun stares down the monster his eyes show nothing but resolve

 _" i use my dragon's effect by using one overlay unit i can special summon a card from my deck and make its attack 0 , Descend, Incarnation of Light ! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon !  
then you should know this since you been fighting along side me that galaxy eyes can kill Xyz monsters , battle i use galaxy eyes to attack your monster and i activate its effect during battle i can target it to banish your monster till the end of the battle phase and if the banished card is a xyz monster it gains 500 attack points for each overlay unit when it returns , this dragon is my soul "  
_

 _shun remains looking unfazed  
" I've noticed , it's completely the opposite of the xyz summoning that we are known for.. It's funny I could have sworn your other dragon was going to make it's appearance "  
" you thought i will destroy raise falcon ? "  
" you can try "  
" how long had we been fighting together i know your deck pretty well and what you will do " _he then sets the remaining 2 cards in his hand _" Turn end "  
and his proton dragon comes back with 4500 atk  
"I draw and we been fighting long enough to be able to know how we would play whenever we team up"  
_

 _I activate the spell card rank up magic raid force ! I overlay my rise falcon to one rank higher ! Ferocious falcon , break through this fierce battle and spread your wings ! Destroy our gathering foes ! Rank Up ! Xyz Change ! Come forth ! Rank 5 ! Raid Raptors - Blaze Falcon ! atk 1000 def 2000  
I activate it's effect I detach one lay unit to destroy as many special summoned monsters as possible and you take 500 damage for each one !  
blaze falcon files higher and higher.. opening it's wings revealing several missile sockets and fires them rapidly at the opposing monsters  
" reverse card open hieratic seal from the ashes , and it allows me to send one card from my deck to the grave , I send hieratic dragon asar " _while his 2 cards on the field are destroyed . _" You haven't won yet , just because proton dragon is gone , besides taking real damage is nothing compared to whats happened here , i don't feel bad at all when the area around is rubble already there is no reason for me to hold back "_

 _lp 3000  
" Likewise in fact because photon dragon is destroyed my fuzzy lanius is sent to my grave, which allows it's effect to activate so I add another one to my hand " then I'll summon it atk 500 def 1500 , then I activate the last card in my hand raidraptors nest " I control two or more raidraptors I can one raid raptors from my deck to my hand "_

 _"I add raidraptors last strix to my hand next I attack you directly with blaze falcon ! "  
" reverse card open , sandstorm mirror force , forgot about the set card I got "_

 _tisk shun sets both his monsters into defense facedown  
turn end_

 _he draws hieratic dragon of gebeb and summons it " battle " and uses it to attack fuzzy lainus " when this card destroys a monster i can special summon a normal dragon type monster "_

 _because you destroyed fuzzy lainus I also got to add my final one to my hand_

 _" i special summon hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord in defense mode , lets see where your drive gets you Shun , if this can really get me to change my heart on this. This barian sphere cannot kill me but it can kill normal people , besides why do you want me with you now fusion has put a bounty on me and will stop at nothing to capture me now , you just wasting your life on a lost soul "_

 _" Because no life in this world is meaningless , everything that's happened created a line that can pierce this despair called hope. So long as we hold on to that , we can rise above our enemies and end this war"_

 _" what makes you so certain that this war will end , as long as people exist there will always be wars look at what happened here , i am going to release those spirits back to the astral and barian world , i am also one of them i am chaos  
...Turn end "  
on his field are the 2 cards the sun seal and gebeb_

 _I summon raidraptors napalm dragonius ! atk 1000 def 1000 I use it's effect and inflict 600 damage to you  
Lp 2400  
I end my turn_

 _his draw gets hieratic dragon of nebthet and tributes Gebeb for it , " when i have a hieratic i can special summon this card come nebthet , also because Gebeb is sent to the grave i can special summon another sun seal , now i overlay my 2 level 8 sun seals , and Xyz Summon a monster stronger than a Cosmic Storm ! A behemoth with the ability to bend time to do its will ! An interstellar terror leaving destruction in its wake ! Arise my beast ; for we shall claim victory for Barian ! Come forth ! Number 107 : Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ! "  
_

Revealing a card that was not in his deck when he was in stranded dimension _" my friend sorry i have to use you like this but i swear i will release you form fusion. Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon , is a spirit of chaos , proton dragon is not what this dimension is known for but they are the souls of me and the people taken from me.  
Battle , and i use the effect of my dragon Tachyon Transmigration , this negates the effects of all the monster cards on the field other than itself and also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF. "_

shun braces himself for impact.. and steadies his stance.. staring at the dragon.. his eyes in shock... but maintains his composure.

 _Grabiel attacks_ _ _raidraptors napalm dragonius__

 _ _I use my napalm effect since it was destroyed I add one raidraptors from my deck to my hand , I add raidraptors nerco vulture  
shun hand : 3 cards__

 _ _" since you activate a monster effect Tachyon dragon's effect activates it gains 1000 atk and can attack again__ _ _Tachyon Spiral of Destruction " targeting the xyz monster on Shun's field.  
__

 _ _" what ?! " Tachyon atk rises to 4000 and it lets out a massive beam at the xyz monster...  
with the destruction of his card.. shun acts  
" I play my reverse card ! Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force ! I revive my destroyed blaze falcon and then xyz summon a monster that is two ranks higher than it I overlay my blaze falcon ! " Let your fallen allies know the cry of triumph in your rebellion as you soar to new heights ! xyz summon ! Rank 7 ! RaidRaptors Arsenal Falcon ! "  
he places it in defense atk 2500 def 2000  
A new raidraptors soar in mid air as it lands safely shielding shun with it's wings..__

 _ _" that cannot stop my partner , but i will spare you the pain this turn , turn end "__

 _ _my turn draw  
shun hand : 4  
" I summon raidraptors necro vulture ! " atk 1000 def 1600  
I can tribute one raidraptors to add one rank up magic spell card from my grave to my hand, however I can't xyz summon any other way this turn except through the rank up magic. I tribute my raidraptors necro vulture and add rank up magic revolution force from my grave to my hand and activate it ! I overlay my arsenal falcon !  
It disappears within the swirling vortex as thunder strikes the field...  
" Dauntless falcon ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth scorching light ! Xyz Summon ! Take Flight! Rank 8 ! RaidRaptors Satellite Cannon Falcon ! " atk 3000 def 2000__

 _ _"When this card is summoned using a raidraptors monster as a xyz material I can destroy all your spells and traps cards and you can't activate any cards in response to this effect!"__

 _ _Satellite Cannon fires off several shots__

 _ _his hieratic seal of ashes is destroyed " but this card activates from the graveyard "  
__

 _ _" what ? "  
" when this card is destroyed while face up on the field i can special summon a hieratic from the graveyard come asar " and places it in defense mode  
" furthermore our attacks are the same your cannon falcon and my dragon "  
" However my falcon second effect makes up for that. By detaching one overlay unit.. I can weaken one of your monster's atk by 800 for every raid raptors in my grave.. I detach my raidraptors arsenal falcon. I weaken your tachyon dragon , thanks to the power of my allies in my grave.. "__

 _ _I have 8 raidraptors so tachyon's atk is at 0. satellite cannon falcon glows...as it takes flight... soaring higher and higher... as it reaches a distance.. and takes aim  
shun points at Gabriel  
" Gabriel with the strength of your allies there isn't anything we cannot do , we will overcome these trials ... ! satellite cannon falcon battle ! Eternal Avenge ! It lets out one powerful ray of green energy striking down... tachyon dragon... and shattering the dome in one earth shattering conclusion...__

there is nothing but dust... in the wake of the attack and no one can see what's going on. The blast injures Gabriel as well but he breaks the fall and lands on the ground ,  
 _ _" Shun "  
" Gabriel... "__  
Shun falls as the systems go off and faints...


	89. The resistance

Yuya runs up to shun to which Yuma calls out to him " They are both knocked out we should just get them back inside to rest for a while "  
Yuya and Crow picks up shun , as Yuma and Allen picks up Gabriel and lies them both down on futons and as everyone sits in the main room.

" Gabriel he changed since he came back here , he gone cold and like you seen used that barian sphere at every duel , he stopped using that sun dragon and instead used galaxy-eyes proton and Tachyon Dragon , all duels in there any life point damage becomes real. I try to stop him ounce but i got defeated , only reason why i survive is because of Astral , but he is not the only wondering person who choose this road also Kaito "

Yuya head raised up as he was listening... " Kaito "

" the other user of galaxy-eyes only he uses cipher , Gabriel uses proton , together they had raided the fusion bases here looking for our captured allies but over time they contacted us less and less to a point they decided to turn their power against us as well if we get in their way.  
Galaxy eyes is a powerful archetype and they are also monster spirits with ties to the barian and astral worlds , they are spirits created by the Numeron Code and are the most powerful out of all the duel spirits. There are three of them Galaxy eyes Cipher dragon , Galaxy eyes Proton dragon and Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon. But they had fallen into despair and seek vengeance thanks to you all the spirit of the proton dragon is now put at ease , for Gabriel he had cast himself into the chaos "

yuya and everyone nods understandingly  
then Crow interjects " But if that's the case from what we can see the galaxy eyes is also an xyz killer.. is it not ? "  
" just the galaxy-eyes that carries the proton name , the cipher version of it is an Xyz monster  
Gabriel most likely had gotten injured in that battle as the same thing did happen to me as well in the past ...either way you all put yourself at great risk facing him head on like that. "

yeah well it's shun that did most of the work yuya replied  
Aki, Crow, Yuya, Kugeki, and Reira.. continue to listen on to Yuma

" your actions opened his heart , I am Yuma and this is my partner Astral " he replies holding up his emperors key  
" I know why you all are here , we are in need of some help to liberate the captured resistance bases there are 4 here Spade , Diamond , Clover , Heart. This city is known as Heartland , and this is the last remaining base that me and Gabriel had been guarding but he decided to take the fight to the enemy , I told him not to and that is when you came here , now that you all are here lets go rescue our allies. But if you all see another person using galaxy eyes do not face him you will only get destroyed , he will card players who loses to him and distrust outsiders "

aki : Is he this kaito you spoke of?

" Yes , A pro duelist of this dimension , but something happen to him and as a result of it he vows to seal everyone who is not of this dimension. kaito fights this war out of vengeance since the invasion or rather shortly after Shun and Gabriel left looking for ruri. He can also cause real damage during a duel but his is more physical based "

Crow : So the situation led to those who survived to do whatever means is needed to press on... it's understandable..  
kugeki :... this kaito.. sounds like he himself is just as dangerous as the invaders..

" Gabriel and the other barians are the only ones who can deal real damage without solid vision or need their duel gazers , when they fight "

reira.. : um excuse me but what's barians?...

" this dimension has 2 spirit worlds one is tied to the darkness that world is called barian , its counterpart is tied to the light called astral world . Chaos is the source of life here proton dragon is tied to the astrals or rather chaos itself and that other dragon belongs to a barian , Gabriel will stop at nothing to free its master so he has been fighting every battle using it and over time it has clouded him. "

reira : oh..  
yuya : wait it's master ?...that means the dragon isn't his..

" no that Tachyon Dragon belongs to Mizar , but sacrifice himself and that card end up in his deck. Mizar is a barian , we believe he is brainwashed , but without this dragon in his deck he is not as strong but still a force to be reckoned with. "

Yuya : Okay so he wants to avenge the dragon's master and..free his comrades

" he has 2 servants really he passed one of them to use in hopes it can one day free him , his other partner is another dragon , For Gabriel yes his allies are the other barian emperors "

hmm... crow folds his arms and think

" Lend us your power , kaito and Gabriel are being hunted by fusion , aside from me they are our best "

reira : we will ,  
aki : yes gladly,  
crow : of course,  
kugeki : that's why we're here,  
yuya : we want to rescue our comrades as well so we understand.

the 5 of them nod  
kugeki : So now that we have a course of action I need to ask ,

he looks to yuma.. : are you the leader of this dimension?

I am the one who brought peace back to the astral and barian worlds , as a part of this dimension's history the spirit worlds are in state of war and now another war has started

I see...  
kugeki.. takes a moment to think before he speaks up again , these two worlds... are they still at peace ?

the situation has calmed down over the years , they know now is not the time to fight each other but there had been small skirmishes ever so often , a war fraught using the numbers cards

reira : number cards?

" but without the other barian emperors this will only get worse , the number cards are these "  
Showing them number 39 utopia  
" they are duel monster spirits who reside in the barian and astral worlds , but using one in battle can amplify the powers of darkness and desires of the person using it for good or for evil "

the 5 of them look at it in both amazement and shock

" if the duelist reaches a high state of emotion they can evolve the numbers into a chaos version of itself. Shun was lucky Gabriel was not able to evolve it that could had been troublesome "

yuya : I see... so they are that strong..

" That card nearly killed me and kaito "

aki : but you guys pulled through it and turned it positive

" tachyon dragon is meant to finish an opponent in one shot "

crow : yeah that monster had an ominous feeling to it

" but as long as he keeps using it that dragon will keep eating at his spirit , is because he has astral energy as well takes a lot of willpower to keep using it like he did and that card is not even his and i herd something about he not being of this world saying he is formed of chaos. Who is he really ? Someone with links to the current war ? "


	90. The Xyz Dimension - Heartland city

**_~ / ~_**

 _ _The universe created by the_ _Numeron Dragon and__ _ _ _recorded by the_ _The Numeron Code.  
__ The world inside the Xyz dimension has always been in a state of war.  
_ _C_ _aused by Don Thousand to conquer and subjugate the universe.  
_ _Through the efforts of Yuma and the Barian Emperors ,_  
 _Don Thousand is defeated and its power absorbed and sealed away into 7 cards._  
 _Each one held by a barian._  
 _Nash , Durbe , Marin , Vector , Alito , Girag , Mizael. **  
**_

 _Number 101: Silent Honor ARK_  
 _Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry_  
 _Number 103: Ragnazero_  
 _Number 104: Masquerade_  
 _Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus_  
 _Number 106: Giant Hand_  
 _Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon_

 _Since the war the seven cards became known as the cards of chaos._  
 _The seven barians then proceed to become the Gods of Barian World._  
 _While Eliphas , Astral and Yuma became the leaders of the astral world.  
They decided to fuse the Astral and Barian world into one._  
 _As a result the chaos returned and would had destroyed their world if not for the efforts seven spirits of the Astral world who absorbed it now under the control of  
Yuma and Astral. **  
**_

 _Number 73: Abyss Splash_  
 _Number 44: Sky Pegasus_  
 _Number 94: Crystalzero_  
 _Number 65: Djinn Buster_  
 _Number 54: Lion Heart_  
 _Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu_  
 _Number 46: Dragluon_

 _As for what remains of the Numeron Code that was used to end the last conflict it became the souls of three monster cards_  
 _Galaxy eyes Cipher Dragon_  
 _Galaxy eyes Proton Dragon_  
 _Galaxy eyes Tachyon Dragon  
The guardians of the universe with the power to call on the creator god ,  
'Numeron Dragon'  
when used together in some way._

 _This original world is again destroyed but not by chaos but by ZARC and the Zero Reverse ,  
and later remade by the three guardian spirits that became known as  
'Galaxy Eyes'.  
A new war now threatens their world so the seven spirits were sent to the barians ,_  
 _Welding the 2 spirits the barians fraught back against the invasion but ,_  
 _were defeated in the end leaving only the guardian_  
 _Gabriel and Yuma._

 _\- The Numeron Code -  
_

 _ ** ** _~ / ~_****_

* * *

Here in the Xyz dimension , Chaos is an innate power that exists within mankind. It is said to be the power of desire created for oneself and a force that drives primitive life to keep on living , to protect others , as well as the heart's ability to keep hoping.  
As such , the power of Chaos is typically found in humans and Barians. Furthermore , its existence is what led to the creation of the Barian World as any soul with such power was banished to that place. Those who are killed in a duel with chaos in their hearts are taken to barian world or if they lose a duel to someone from that world.

The second world Astral world is a world without chaos , only individuals who have risen in a spiritual way can reach this world. Chaos also gives way to create negativity such as hatred and malice and can create suffering to those that misuse it. It can also be used to eliminate the adverse effects it causes.

Using this power of chaos Gabriel mercilessly hunted down fusion duelists that invaded their world. The current situation had caused Gabriel to bury his human side and act according to his role as a guardian of the spirit worlds and earth , often called his second soul according to Astral and linked to the duel spirit 'Galaxy-Eyes'.

Due to the efforts of Gabriel the base was never taken by fusion and was originally a duel school for the training of pro duelists so it also had a infirmary. Gabriel had killed anyone who had gotten too close to the duel school and driven off others who he deemed as a threat carrying on the will of his friends and allies from the barian world to work with Yuma.  
Mizael had sent his partner 'Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon' to Gabriel in hopes one day it can be used to free him and the other barian emperors...

* * *

Shun awakens some time later , when a resident nurse checks on him.

 _" Oh , you are awake "_

Images from the duel flashed in his mind. He also felt the effects of the attacks. The thoughts then went to his opponent and friend.

 _" Hows Gabriel ? "_

The nurse looks over at the bed next to him _. " he has not regained consciousness yet and is very weak. I do not know the cause. However the good news is he is in stable condition. Take care that he is not disturbed , stays warm , and sleeps. "_

* * *

kugeki : That is what we don't know... but apparently shun knows who he is.  
yuya : I'm sure he may have some connection to the recent events too especially considering he has one of your companion's cards under his control.  
reira : My brother told me that aside from you yuya, there are also people that also look like ryuu and yuzu... he doesn't look like ryuu but he may be working for the enemy since they attacked this dimension first before coming to ours.  
Crow : ( snaps fingers ) that makes a lot of sense... but if that's the case it could be the card's power corrupted him.. I thought he was on your side yuma...?  
yuma.. : I thought so as well but maybe ( folds his arms ... ) perhaps that he's been manipulated.. sure he's a bit reckless.. but from how he's been before.. he has helped , but we'll keep a close eye on him all the same  
aki : I can sense different powers due to my own psychic ability he's not psychic but I can say for certain that something is off about him personality wise.  
yuma : It's decided then when they wake then , we'll talk to Gabriel in the meantime feel free to relax and rest up.. tomorrow we'll make plans for the next step.

* * *

As the morning light approaching Yuya.. walks into the resistance base.. kitchen where he's sees yuma drinking some tea... hey Yuya  
hi yuma.. situation aside I'm gonna just say this.. don't you think it's weird our names.. kinda sound almost alike..?  
heh I thought the same exact thing.. here take a seat ( pours him a cup of tea ).  
Yuya : thanks ( he takes a drink... ) ughhhhhhhhhhhh ! ( he spits it to the side.. ) what the heck is this ?  
yuma : ( laughs... ) wow now I know you're a kid.. relax it's oolong tea my grandmother used to make it for me when I was your age. It tastes better with age but being so young you wouldn't quite like the taste but it helps with the nerves and refreshes you for the day.  
yuya : oh... alright.. s-sorry... he takes a slower sip and tries to contain his disgust as he swallows it.  
yuma : in addition to having the tea. ( He then opens a box and hands him a rice ball... ) this goes good with it.  
Yuya : ohhhh a rice ball ! Don't mind if I do ( he swipes it and takes a big bite... ) owwwwwwwww !

Yuma : pfff.. hahaha yuya.. you're not supposed to take a huge bite right away .. it's not warm as yet.. I was just handing it to you.. , you can use the microwave there  
yuya : okay... yuya ( warms the riceball and takes a bite.. ) mmmmm that's better..  
yuma : when I was still a younger teen and a bit inexperienced with dueling.. I use to call that a duel lunch and eat up to restore my energy. hahha watching you eat that is bringing back memories.. but .. anyways. He turns to yuya his expression turning a bit sharper.. "Tell me what you know regarding the situation of the war ? "

yuya : From what we figured out is the people who been attacking the dimensions are under the control of the fusion dimension's duel academia, the one responsible is someone called the Professor.  
He's able to control certain people with a type of mind control... we aren't sure how he does it but it leads to horrid results.. not just controlling people but what they are capable of doing..think of it like this.. yuma.. as if it's a drug and it allowed you to do things you normally can't do..  
Yuma nods understandingly .. yea I see where you're getting at..  
in addition to this.. he has the dimensions attacked in different sets of armies.. each led by a single leader. We managed to fight off some of the invaders but they could be back.. and another thing is.. we also know he's looking for people that look like me... my brother ryuu and my friend yuzu..  
but why ?

That... is..

yuya hesitates .. before speaking up..apparently I'm one of the four pieces to create some kind of demon...my brother is supposedly a guardian and my friend yuzu is a part of someone who can stop the demon.  
the demon's name is zarc.. yuya whispers.. and lowers his head.. slightly  
yuma : I see... but seeing how you're just a part... you are you right...? Don't be ashamed for being something that you don't believe you are  
yuya : wha?... wait aren't you scared.. or terrified .. .I'm the reason why these people are attacking they want me and my brother and friend...  
yuma : of course I'm surprised but after seeing what this worlds.. these dimensions... are.. a demon isn't exactly not that strange with the things that aren't in reality.. right ? It makes sense.. somewhat

yuma finishes his tea then looks to the others  
 _" i can give you that much galaxy eyes has connections to the duel monsters spirit world and the code it is the origin of all life in this dimension "_

yuya... I see... he turns behind him to see aki... crow... kugeki... reira... behind him... you guys...  
crow : hey we heard you talking but did not want to interrupt  
aki : but it seems like since this is related to galaxy eyes.. we will eventually meet up with your friend kaito and figure out more on this  
reira : shun will wake up soon he just needed to rest  
yuya : that's great ,  
yuma : fantastic  
kugeki : yuma.. what should be our next move ?

Yuma puts his hands behind his head and looks up... the next move is for you guys to eat and relax for a bit.. gather your strength.. afterwards we can discuss this further..

he gets up and washes the silverware and excuses himself to go and check on the other members of the resistance.


	91. Realm of the Galaxy-Eyes

yuya : Morning to you guys.. I know that we know nothing of this dimension but while we are here let's do our best to support them best we can.. and prepare in case there may be future attacks

Yuya then finds 2 of them to be missing Allen and Sayaka , the two people talked among each other to find kaito and bring him back to the resistance the rest of the group remains silent but tells them to be careful if they head out and if there are any survivors to bring them in.

Yuma then talks to Yuya " I take it you are the leader here ? , but for this task at hand it is best for someone who can sense spirits since our target will be the holder of the other galaxy eyes and the barian emperors "

aki : ( steps forward... ) I can see different powers to some degree...  
kugeki : ( also steps forward.. ) I been able to the see the sprits for as long as I could remember..  
Yuma : good then you two can come along  
yuma : ( turns to yuya.. ) I'm not saying you aren't capable yuya but it's best that the rest of you stay here and watch over the base.. in case of additional attacks and to watch over shun and Gabriel

yuya agrees while the the 3 of them step out _" we will be back soon "_

Yuma then talks to the 2 people with him , _" our target is galaxy eyes cipher dragon his owner is from the clover branch of the duel school here. a rival of Gabriel and Mizael , The galaxy-eyes cards seem to always call out to each other as well. As far as i know this spirit is just as powerful as the other two "_

* * *

while at the base , shun awakens and heads over to the gathering area of the duel school. That duel still fresh in his mind.. something was off about his opponent could it had been brainwashed or something else. As he walks to the school he comes across a duel between two students while a few others are watching.

shun decides to seek out the lancers finding them at their usual gathering area " so only you and crow are here ? "

yeah we are , yuya is in the back

 _" there is something i will reveal about him , Gabriel is a close friend and rival to me. But the only person who understood him best was another holder of the galaxy eyes cards. I had fraught them both on several occasions when there was a tourney involving all four branches of the duel school. I talked with him briefly but the doctors here told us he is not to be disturbed outside visiting hours. He did intend to kill me as well and revealed the cause to be the very power that drives this dimension. i do not know what that means but it is perhaps linked to that card he last used "_

yuya : ( raises his head.. ) _" yeah we all have our eyes on what transpired concerned the card he used.. and yuma informed me about the numbers, barians , and astral world.. so we are up to the speed a bit in that regard. Yuma , Aki , Kugeki , Allen and Sayaka went out to look for Kaito while we wait here for them and to keep an eye on the base in case of additional attacks in this area. "_

Shun : " Kaito , this is bad its possible that the only one who can beat it will be the other holders of that dragon "

Yuya : yeah... that's why yuma insist on going to find him

Shun : " It felt like the damage caused by the use of that card is real , though i never felt real damage before the invasion. Yuya maybe we have another piece of the guardian , tell me this do you know anyone in the stranded dimension who uses galaxy eyes or did the same play in a duel. "

Yuya : no i cannot say i have this is first time I ever seen such a thing

Shun : " you are sure about that , we seen while in the synchro dimension that certain cards are split and have mirrors of each other like Ventus having the same card as Yusei and even Ryuu refused to fight him that time. its hard to forget and forgive what that kid did but he was being controlled , based on what we herd here Galaxy eyes is a duel spirit "

Yuya : yeah that's true.. but I really haven't seen a galaxy eyes till now

Shun : " oh well , i mind as well look around the area , i too am concerned about them going out "

Yuya : yeah I'll be with you in a sec

Shun : " you and the other lancers should stay here , I know very well who his target is , i felt something from that battle maybe i can go bring him back "

Yuya : okay but shun be careful , yuya folds his arms and his gaze becomes more serious...  
you just recovered you are in no position to go anywhere but I know I can't stop you , but I just want you to watch yourself

Shun : " I... , yeah you are right facing the owner of that dragon is most likely going to be just like this last battle ... all i can do now is to is believe Yuma and the others can find Kaito "

* * *

Kaito continues his one man vendetta against the fusion duelists a explosion is then herd near the site of a captured resistance stands over the fallen fusion duelists " are you ready to repent ? " before carding them and moving on to his next victim.

Yuma and the others walk those the debris... looking at the trail... of... destruction left in its wake.

" only one person i know could had done this , can you sense the existence of a duel spirit , be careful though and i still don't know your names "

well...I can't sense the existence of spirits.. but...I do know we were given the duel dragons and they count as spirits..

" Duel dragons ? spirits like the number cards of this dimension ? "

yes .. except they are counterparts to the signer dragons that we wield aki explained

" Kaito must still be able to sense the existence of spirits but not to the extent of me and Gabriel , but you all seen that battle between he and shun , you know anyone on your dimension who process galaxy eyes , i have a feeling he is related to this current war , Astral also feels the same but cannot tell for certain. "

As they draw closer kaito is seen in another duel with 3 fusion duelists and has one galaxy eyes cipher dragon on the field .

wait... look up ahead it's kaito

he uses the effect of the dragon and takes control of an opposing monster turning it into another galaxy eyes and plays cipher diffusion and interference doubling its attack to 6000 and allowing it to attack 3 times.. ending the duel  
Allen and Sayaka is also seen at a distance near by and attempts to approach him only to be shrugged off coldly and Kaito walks off to his next victim...

Yuma then turns to the lancers and hands them several duel gazers " you need this to fight in this dimension , just pair them up with your duel disk since the ones we use here do not have any holo projectors for solid vision "


	92. Bonds of the Resistance

aki and kugeki puts on the duel gazers... "hmm it feels a bit weird... "  
" don't worry aki you'll get used to it now let's go meet up with allen and sayaka.. "  
" oi ! Allen ! Sayaka ! "  
yuma runs up " Ah .. yuma ! " " Yuma-Senpai ! "  
"Glad to finally caught up to you guys.. any luck with kaito ? "

they shake their heads.. " he's walking over there , we tried to persuade him but to no avail he wants revenge upon those that attacked us and he won't allow anyone to stand in his way or work with anyone "  
aki : hmm... like a lone wolf..  
kugeki .. ( he reminds me a bit of ryuu in that regard )  
yuma : arite I'll go talk to him then... and see if I can reason with him..  
allen : yuma I know you guys have a history... but still be careful the way he's acting right now.. I don't think he cares if you're friend or foe.. he'll defeat and card anyone who gets in his way..  
Yuma :"all the more reason to try and speak to him... I'm going to kattobingu "

he turns to the others "you guys are coming along too.. let's go"  
The five of them run and reach kaito.. who was just about to go over some debris to another area of the destroyed city he once called home.

" You guys again , I told you already i am going to kill them "  
he still intends to raid a captured fusion base on his own " i am tired of seeing people just vanishing into thin air or getting captured "

"I know how you feel kaito believe me I want things to be justified as you do.. however you can't go at this alone.. right now we have our comrades , you are still suffering from the aftermath and we need to regroup , rebuild our forces and plan our counter attack. Besides we aren't on our own , we got reinforcements that came from other dimensions..  
This is aki and kugeki who came from the synchro dimension.. which was also attacked by those invaders"

" those outsiders , i don't trust them you say they are synchro but they can be undercover agents "

"If they were then they wouldn't have gone to the lengths to assist us back at the case for one and two they have the cards and skills to back up their claim"  
kugeki steps forward "I heard you're strong kaito.. how about this.. we have a duel if I win you come back with us and we can talk this out , if you win however you can do as you like and we won't persuade you any further. "  
everyone else is taken back by that proposal ,  
yuma : kugeki..

yuma turns back to kaito.. ."okay kaito the only way for these people to prove themselves would be duel you.. a duel will reveal their true nature."

" furthermore i kind of felt something and it nearly cost me one duel but i was able to win , you guys may had something to do with it. its aura is now gone what happened to the proton dragon ?  
your answer determines your fate "

aki "your comrade shun dueled against Gabriel. when shun was in the standard dimension he fought against the invaders then he joined forces with the duelists of that dimension to form a group called the lancers, then they came to the synchro dimension where they met me and my team 5ds alongside kugeki, together we all fought to bring that dimension back to the peace from the fusion invaders.. shun accepted us as fellow comrades in arms in the end and is willing to join forces to defeat fusion.  
However when we got here Gabriel wants to eliminate us on the spot and called out shun as a traitor for leaving the dimension only to come back with strangers. Shun defended us and they dueled Gabriel used a dark chaos energy during the duel that turned all the damage to reality but shun managed to pull through and defeat him along with proton dragon but the duel took a lot out of both of them so they are back at the base. So we came here to assist in fixing this dimension and to protect it from any further attacks.. and to help it's citizens. "

" the spirits tell me what you are saying is true , and yes me and Yuma have a history i believe him. The new master of the proton dragon has always been like that cold and aloof as far as i know , but i just want to be certain let me see your deck "

turning to the 2 people from synchro .

aki and kugeki take out their decks and hand them to kaito  
void speaks to kugeki from his mind. ( kugeki... it's been a while... but I came to tell you I feel an intense.. presence within this duelist.. before you.. if you two duel.. it won't just be a duel but a battle of spirits)  
kugeki : (I understand void.. I felt it .. too there's a pressure... of raging heat I'm feeling just from looking at kaito.. it must be his own duel spirit.. )  
void (yes but don't worry if it comes to that we will fight together )  
kugeki (yes of course)  
void slowly disappeared from his mind

allen , sayaka, aki, kugeki and yuma await with bated breath  
aki (This guy he's really confident... just like jack but it's different..more .. malicious)

looking through the decks one appears to be full of spell casters , warriors , plants and cards with white borders. then giving that back to aki , " yes you are from synchro " before checking the other deck

aki takes back her deck slightly relieved and puts it back in her hostler strap.

he finds a few mechs in it but is not ancient gear as well as fusion , synchro and Xyz cards. Kaito then looks to its owner ...

kugeki keeps his cool and his expression remains neural leaving only a hint of seriousness in his eyes , as if channel his own duel spirit to his presence as kaito gazes at him

" you are a fusion user but you are lucky this is not the card or cards used by our target " he gives back the deck but intends to keep an eye on him for any fishy business ,

kugeki decides to elaborate.. "I am a duelist that uses all summoning method into a balance.. to me using a fusion is represent unity as one force, synchro is the bond of different mechs working together and xyz summoning is using the dimensional aspect to bring out turn around play. In addition to that.. the fusion you're seeing can only be played once a synchro monster is used with another synchro monster.  
Aside from myself there are two others than can do the same but are on a different level.. they use something from the standard dimension called pendulum summoning.. "  
he takes back the deck and places it back in his duel case hooked to his belt

" you are lucky Yuma is here with you if not you will had suffered the same fate Shun would had "  
Kaito then brings up news on another possible raid.

yuma : "Then we should head back and come up with a counter attack with the others "  
allen and sayaka nod and proceed to turn to leave, with aki following suit with kugeki, and yuma and kaito along the rear

* * *

as they approach they see the last base getting surrounded by duel soldiers... the spirit of the galaxy eyes proton dragon is also seen appearing to be crying out to stay away ...  
( kaito , they only need one of us , we need to keep the god of this world out of their hands. the person raiding is a barian - vector )  
while on the inside its master struggles to his feet ( the raids never end , i cannot protect these dragons and they are also related to this war )

some of the duel students try to fend off the invaders but to no avail as they are defeated one by one... but a roar could be heard from base as yuya, alongside the other Lancers  
yuya holds up a card, "let's go odd-eyes!"  
they summon their ace monsters to strike down the duel soldiers

as shun strikes back the invaders he sees a few sneaking in... "dammit ! he runs back inside to see them getting ready to surround.. Gabriel..  
"no you don't rise falcon!.." with a powerful screech rise falcons attacks them down, and shun helps Gabriel to get on top of the falcon "come on they are attacking from all sides we got to defend everyone"

" don't get involved with me anymore , since joining you at stranded i felt something in my soul change an unknown darkness calling out to me from someone i had met there , continuing down this road will lead you to despair . I am a duel priest "  
gathering his energy and summons his 2 dragons his own galaxy eyes proton dragon and galaxy eyes tachyon dragon that was trusted to him by Mizael.  
" my partners prepare to battle and cut me a path "  
getting on his proton dragon .  
the summoned spirits then bust open a window and take off into the sky leaving rubble in its wake , from the air he seeks out the commander of the attacking forces.

shun decides to fly on ahead after him.. calling out to him.. " Gabriel wait ! "

" Shun i care a lot about you but i don't want you to get hurt either physical or emotional , right now you are playing with forces beyond your understanding. This is my fight and also those with a connection to the spirit world. My dragon can lead me to their commander "

"Then I'll go with you as back up.. you can't deal with this alone.."  
they soar as they are neck and neck.. before proton dragon roars signaling Gabriel

" you found our target partner ?  
shun you are human your endurance is not close to us please even if it destroys me stay out of this "

shun... bites his teeth before pulling away... " make sure you come back Gabriel " he proceeds to lend his strength to his fellow lancers as he dives down to attack the soldiers at the front.

" if not me the one who can also fight will be Yuma , turning to mizar's ace go find him " while he goes to Vector following the trail of his dragon.  
" Vector " calling out to him  
" you and the other barians are needed to protect the spirit worlds... wake up , we don't need to fight "

"who are you and how do you know know my name?"

Vector trapped in his human form and forced to submit to the will of the Professor of Fusion. Thanks to the ability of the duel priest his true form and name is revealed to him.

" how can you had forgotten about me Gabriel , i was there when you and mizael allowed me leave till i get back you all said you will protect this place , you all are my friends and allys.  
I am the priest of the spirit world you should remember the dragon at least ...you all are being used by fusion "

vector raises his head.. and sees the dragon " huh ? I have no idea what you're saying. .but the orders of the professor are absolute  
do it ... numbers 104 masquerade " vector summons his own ace and hops on it

" Brainwashed but how ?  
galaxy eyes lend me your power and release the spirit warrior proton stream of destruction , destroy his monster , if fighting is the only way then we settle this in a duel "

vector licks his lips and grins.. I agree... the order of the professor are .. absolute ! go numbers 104 masquerade attack that dragon ! The two monsters slash at one another then fly back to the respective masters on the ground.

" I am the professor's target your duel goons were in the base looking for me , so stop attacking xyz dimension if you win i will come no questions asked but if i win you will join me as it should be . "  
( then thinking to himself i have to end this quickly Yuma get here soon )


	93. Crimson Soldier trapped in darkness

Kaito looked to the sky and saw someone fly by overhead thinking to himself ( " no he couldn't " ) Knowing the very power of Photon transformation and the Barian battle morph is a type of power that originates from the same power source directly linked to the spirit world and the soul of a person , over extending it can be risky for one's life. That was mostly what was used to make all damage done in a duel to become real. He knows it all to well as the power that can control spirits.

then turning to Orbital " we need to go after him. "  
" Yes Kaito sama " it responds then taking a glider form on his back and then taking to the air while telling the other two to lend their strength to the defending forces.

* * *

eh... alright but a xyz scum like you will not be able to defeat me  
vectors takes out his duel disk and turns it on

" I will make you eat those words I am also a barian or process their powers "

"eh.. barian ah whatever.. once I'm done with you I'll deliver you to the professor.."  
they both declare "duel!"

" and this will prove it using the same card i got from Mizar " , his spirit forces his opening hand to be 2 hieratic seal of supremacy , 2 hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord , Storming Mirror Force .

Again he will go all out from the start to xyz summon Numbers 107 : tachyon dragon  
" its master trusted me with this dragon now its power will release you i set a card and turn end. "

Gabriel turns to his ace " how can we free the barian from fusion's control ? "

My turn draw  
vector looks at his hand seeing.. umbral horror ghost, umbral horror ghoul, card of endurance , umbral horror retaliation , and guard off.

he draws his sixth card seeing it as evil 1  
" I summon umbral horror ghoul ! atk 1800 def 0 , I activate it's effect reducing it's atk to zero and i can special summon another umbral horror monster.. like this one.. umbral horror ghost ! atk 200 def 200 both are in defense, vector takes two cards from his hand, i set two reverse cards and end my turn

" I know what your deck is able to do and if you want to give me to the professor you have to do it over my dead body , I draw " and gets gebeb ( tachyon will negate the effects of face up cards when it attacks using its effect so i will save this for later ) battle and i will use the effect of my dragon , during this turn it negates the effects of all face up monsters other than itself , Tachyon dragon attacks your ghoul , vector please come back to us you are a guardian like the others "

tisk... I'm no guardian you're nothing more but a hindrance .. but don't worry it would be over soon enough..  
since you destroyed my ghoul this reverse card is triggered... umbral horror retaliation... with my monster destroyed.. I can destroy the monster that destroyed it... so your dragon is dismissed  
vector points at tachyon dragon as a spell seal.. encircles it ... crushing it to dust

" you rather me call you Shingetsu like yuma , i still have a set card i can still use that dragon doesn't effect it "  
( where is kaito and yuma anyways they better get here )

vector laughs as the dragon disappears and enjoying the expression on Gabriel's face

" how must i do this , i set one card and end my turn "  
( I cannot let this fight draw too long ) hiding his condition and waits for his opponents move as if daring him to try it

hee heh I draw

I summon another umbral horror ghost! atk 200 def 200 I set one card and end my turn.

( he did not attack me ) Drawing his card and gets Hieratic Dragon su. " when I have a face up Hieratic I can special summon this card come su. And since my other Dragon is sent to the grave I can special summon my Sun seal in defense"  
Battle su attack his ghost

ghost is destroyed

"we'll see I draw" I summon umbral horror unform! atk 0 def 0 in atk mode then I attack your su

0 atk ? You will take damage

believe me it would be worth it

vector lp falls down by 2200 leaving him with 1800  
my monster effect activates I special summon two umbral horror monsters from my deck I special summon two umbral horror ghouls , atk 1800 def 0 , next I over lay with my two umbral ghouls ! with these two I build the overlay network... ! Xyz summon! Appear now...! Numbers 66... Master Key Beetle ! ratk 2500 def 200 def 800 with that I end my turn

( I got su And that seal and a set storming mirror force ) I draw and gets another copy of su " I use su's effect to special summon it by tributeing the one i have on the field with it sent to the grave I special summon a second sun seal and overlay , COME Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy "  
No response ?

I activate my facedown evil 1 ! During damage calculation, if a monster you control battles an opponent's monster monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle, also the battle damage taken becomes equal to the Life Points of the player who would take that damage − 1. Then during my Main Phase I can send this face-up card to the Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target, and skip that turn's battle  
so.. heh heh go right ahead if you dare

My dragon can negate spells and monster effects ounce per turn and take that card as its overlay unit

my card..is a trap

I will do it anyway when I still have a set card I am safe , Strike master key beetle

Vector's LP drops by 499 ,  
Lp 1301

I end

I draw, I use the effect of my trap and send it to the grave and destroy your monster !

I still got the other , he responds and grows tired ( where are those resistance members , playing on instinct will only get you so far ) As his card gets destroyed

with one cry titanic galaxy falls to its slumber due to the effect of my trap I can't attack this turn so I set one card facedown and end my turn

I cannot do any damage is there anything I can use to just end this ,  
When kaito and Yuma show up They then shout " let him go fusion are monsters who will even fight the injured, what are you doing with them ?  
You belong to this dimension Ray shadows that is low too low even for you "  
Gabriel s draw being another gheb and sets it before ending his turn then turning to his friends" took you guys long enough"

I draw heh... I set one reverse card and end my turn

" ignoring us are we now stop this duel or I will do it , let him go fusion also wants me

" Intrusion penalty " announces another duel disk just as Gabriel makes his move his hand contains 3 cipher wings and he summons them then tribute one to double the 2 others " next I overlay come galaxy eyes cipher dragon " and sets 2 cards , " Cipher dragon effect activates it allows me to turn your monster into galaxy eyes and take control of it "

eh ? vector eyes open wide..

This move will end you

surprised.. heh we'll see won't we?

I will say this one more time stop this duel

sorry not happening all of you are coming with me to the professor... heheh  
hahahahahahhahehhehahhaahahah !

Then I will attack directly

hhehehehhhehehe I activate my reverse card... ! trick buster ! Thanks to you and your dragon... I had no monsters so this can go off.. now all attack position monsters are destroyed and you take.. 300 damage for each.. heheehehehhaahahah !  
he points at them while their monsters get destroyed by bombs from the trap that exploded upon contact

Their 2 cards were destroyed , darn it, Then ending his turn

vectors keeps laughing then takes his draw  
my turn heh I activate glorious numbers! I bring back one numbers monster from the grave and I can draw another card..! Appear once more before us.. numbers 66! Master Key Beetle ! atk 2500 def 800  
now I draw one more card from my deck heh I been waiting for this...I activate this spell..magical tomb

magical tomb allows me to choose one card from my opponent's deck and place it underneath this card...then if this card is destroyed.. during the end of the turn it was destroyed the card is added to that player's hand  
now.. then... he turns his finger... looking at the 3 of them... who... to choose... who to ... choose... ah I know !...The one.. who claimed.. he was gonna end me... last turn.. you..! He points to kaito..  
( Now I can take a good look at his cards and take out a key card he might have used against me that would been trouble )

Depends on how well you know me

I'll take my chances.. he picks up kaito deck and studies a few cards as he speeds through them...

This isn't the same photon deck I used years ago Gabriel has that now

I noticed... ah this card is the one... he flips it over for him to see.. as vector eyes squints and he grins... revealing the card to be .. double cipher... I may not know much about you.. but after seeing your dragon in play.. just now.. I know this... you having more than one.. would be dangerous.. .heh eh...heh..hehehe...aa. he walks back and slides the card within the tomb he points to Gabriel  
now I attack you ! with my master key beetle !

Reverse card open Storming Mirror Force , Why pick on me

eh ?... vector seems surprised as his monster files away.. but not before playing a reverse card of his own I activate guard off

What does he want with us

my monster's def is reduced to zero and you take 400 lp for each monster i control with 0 def.. heh why pick on you... you ..say?.. Because you and I were dueling before he got in the way... I rather finish you then go after the next candidate it's as simple as that he shrugs his shoulders as his monster files to the extra deck  
vector smirks hell if I know... all I can say is.. the professor's order are absolute

We have allies now

with only a single set card and no other cards in hand he reluctantly ends his turn

If you are eager to try it then try it I will finish you on my turn. For me to have to use chaos again He then raises his hand the strongest duelist can even choose which card he will draw Putting his hand over it chaos draw  
Since tachyon is in the grave I can play this card rank up magic the seventh one with it I special summon my tachyon and raise it to a rank higher chaos xyz evolution come neo tachyon. Your set card still concerns me  
Not going to stop this... As a matter of fact you cannot respond , I use my dragons effect and direct attack " wake up vector "

vector eyes open wide... at the sight of the dragon.. in all it's glory.. as it hits him... ... .m...m... mizar... vector whispers... as he faints still staring at the dragon  
lp 0

Gabriel sinks to his knees after " this will be the last time I will try this , and I am not Mizar "


	94. Crimson Soldier trapped in darkness (2)

katio turns to Gabriel "apparently it really wasn't needed for me to step in. But well done I guess"  
yuma , aki and kugeki catch up and catches their breath from the running.. " We saw the whole thing, you alright gabriel ? "  
"Yeah yuma I'm fine , I think fusion has captured the other barians because vector here wasn't really himself"  
"That explains it... " yuma clenches his hand into a fist..." okay we should get back to the others, kugeki and aki help us carry vector back"

they both hold vector and walk back. with yuma , kaito and Gabriel follow  
Gabriel suddenly holds his arm and winces.."ugh..."  
kaito... " you think you'll hold up alright ? "  
"y-yeah.. I'll manage.. just using the chaos energy.. drained me somewhat.. "

kaito.. hold his arm and lends his shoulder for support.. "don't say a word till we get back and save your strength.."  
Gabriel.. nods as he slowly passes out

* * *

As the fusion soldiers slowly start to get smaller in number... yuya, crow, reira and shay, launch their attacks alongside the other xyz users , monsters like artifact durendal slicing up fusion monsters, to m-x- saber invoker... summoning allies to defeat 2 to 3 monsters at a time, to fairy king alberdich powering up destroying ancient gear Double Bite Hound Dog ...

with finally a gaia dragon the thunder charger evolved from a tiras the keeper of genesis... spear shooting through a Triple Bite Hound Dog...  
with odd eyes, black feather dragon, ccc rock blaster and raid raptors revolution falcon destroying the final set of monsters.. forcing the fusion soldiers to retreat for the moment..  
after using up a good amount of strength.. yuya and the others get back to the base to rest..

the lancers and the remaining resistance members then gather in the usual waiting area  
Yuya then asks the others what was the cause of this attack it seem to be quick they could be back soon

shay then speaks up " from what i saw..they wanted Gabriel.. but I'm not sure why.. maybe to take his power..? "  
" well that does make sense... " crow responded.. " we all seen his power first hand.. if Gabriel wasn't on our side... he'll make a formidable enemy. "  
" Then we can assume that they wanted to capture him like the other barians.. that protect this world and the barian world as well.. " Reira interjected..

everyone nods in agreement

now the question is why do they want he as well they already gotten all the barians according to Yuma and would Yuma be a target as well

shay : I believe that they want to weaken the resistance enough to take us all in one strike.. to do that they'll go after the ones that keeps this place from breaking apart.. in addition to that...  
he turns to yuya , they may as well be interested in the other worlds and those with the power to get there.. or use that power for their own means..  
he turns to the others and addresses the rest of the resistance "think about it everyone.. imagine if they got a hold of the astral and barian worlds.. too... then everything could crumple.. in fusion's grasp.. and all our allies.. would be dead.. there would be nothing left.. not to mention the cosmic energy of those places.. would be used to their own benefit"  
shay clenches his fist... angrily... "no way in hell would I let them even get a foot into those worlds.."

"so you are implying is not just our worlds but all the spirit worlds as well , that still leave the photon dragon "

reira : yuma said it was one of the monsters that protects those worlds... perhaps if fusion.. obtains.. it ..then they'll have access to both worlds.. everyone says together coming to the same conclusion  
yuya : Let's hope the others found kaito and get back soon  
yuya thinks to himself... (and you... brother ryuu be careful and stay safe)

at that moment there was a knock on the door before it opened revealing to be aki, kugeki holding vector on either arm, with yuma and kaito walking behind holding gabriel  
yuma : hey guys we're back

yuya : hey yuma whoa what happened.. and who's that?  
yuma : this guy is one of the barians I told you about his name is vector.. and as for Gabriel.. well he and vector who was mind controlled by fusion dueled and he won using his chaos power but he's a bit drained after the duel and passed out

they proceed to let them rest in the infirmary... while allen and sayaka.. goes to the other resistance members and help set up some food and assist in treating those that were injured during the attack..  
yuma, kaito, aki and kugeki all take a seat on the couch as they fill in the others on what transpired...

* * *

kaito : the barians are some of the most powerful individuals in this world.. but it's still shocking to see how fusion is able to control them.. when vector wakes up we may be able to ask him if there is anything he remembers.. whatever info he's got would be useful in our upcoming battles

Kaito took a moment before speaking up again..I don't regret my actions but I do understand because the lot of you looked for me at a moment of weakness the base was attacked.. for that I'm sorry.. but I really couldn't allow anyone else to suffer the same way our allies have and the families that we lost...

his expression grows dim.. "I'm the one that entrusted.. Gabriel with my galaxy eyes.. you see the thing is when the barians decided to protect our world, some people weren't so trusting at first.. so they tried to show others the benefits of their ways and improve their dueling.. hence how we have many people in the resistance.. that can duel to some extent..

but before the resistance was a thing, some people called them out as the reason this dimension was invaded and attacked before.. then a boy spoke up and said to everyone that people deserve a second chance to make things right , that boy was Gabriel  
after showing that display of courage yuma decided to let him be taught first and he learned of each of the barians but when he dueled mizael he felt something from him , something that felt similar to him, as if a dragon was being awaken.  
Then mizael after teaching him turned him to me and told me that he has potential but seems very natural at using dragon monsters.. but there was a spark.. so I gave him a chance and we dueled I saw it for a split second while we were dueling. The numbers 100 numeron dragon was surrounding this kid with it's aura... as crazy as it sounds it felt like it was telling me that this kid would be the new bond of balance between our two worlds..

that's when both mizael and I agreed to teach this kid about the ways of galaxy eyes and find his own style with them after which we gave him our galaxy eyes receptively in hopes that one day the numberon dragon will guide him to do more for this world and the people that surround it. But I haven't seen the dragon since that day

everyone else remains silent as kaito finishes explaining , then kugeki turns to kaito " that explains why he's so strong with those dragons... " (It also explains why his bond is so similar to my own...with void and the other dragons  
shay : There's still the issue regarding those dragons though kaito... if fusion were to learn of this.. or have already learned it they would use Gabriel to open the door to the astral and barian worlds.  
kaito : "yeah I saw through his duel.. Gabriel is strong but I would have to make him even stronger just to not be captured.. he can hold his own but still has more to learn"

aki : even so shouldn't the spirits have a say in all of this.. since this is threatening all the worlds the spirit world would be in danger as well ? She thinks to himself.. .(luna)

is there a way to talk to them ?

" and is there any chance that Gabriel be related to the war as well , i have a feeling about this since you said this before Shun about that dragon being a spirit and hearing this basically confirms it but this dimension is called Xyz , could there be a chance that it is also in other dimensions as well as we all seen what it can do using souls the overlay units to power its attack , if so that person is to be protected , my memory is a bit foggy because i was young that time but i think i seen the card in my brother's deck , kugeki does ryuu also have it ? "

Kugeki turns to everyone " yes he does... he's been using it alongside his red eyes for as long as I could remember"

" what are we really , who is zarc , if ryuu has it as well that will mean , Gabriel is like us "

kugeki nods in acknowledgement

" right now we have to regroup and plan our counter attack here , Shun , Kaito you both are the closest to him right now by the time this war ends there is a chance we all be living different lives , and i am , i dont know what to think anymore , and i have a feeling this raid was just a test , what should we do now "

crow then speaks up alongside aki since this was an attack let's just do what we can for now to help the others crow starts by rebuilding and tending to everyone else, and making this place have more defenses aki finished everyone gets up and nods and proceeds to different sections of the base to contribute to repairs and maintenance and lending a hand at treating the wounded .

* * *

stuff seems to be on Yuya's mind , so he is up while the work continues into the nite  
Yuya remains up unable to sleep due to the constant attacks and other thoughts on his mind .

kugeki walks in "hey can't sleep either?"

no

i , no we can all see and talk to spirits , i am now afraid of myself that i am what the spirits called the supreme king , back at the friendship cup i used rebellion dragon , and at the arc league odd eyes rebellion dragon , ryuu had to basically restrain me to keep me from attacking everyone else near by. what are the source of our powers "

looks to yuya to be honest with you yuya sometimes I wish I could say it's because of the bond of us and our spirits but maybe it's more than that there are people in the world that been guided by duel monster spirits to wield and use their powers for a reason.. we aren't the only ones like this so in a way it's kind of refreshing to know we aren't alone in that regard

you mean Ryuu , yourself , those barians and Yuma . I guess that is comforting to think of it that way but what will happen to us when this is over"

"that's good question perhaps the answer to why these events happen to us will come with due time.. let's think about it like this..

and how come i feel like i known you longer then we had now as if its natural , there are just lots of questions really

"the professor wants yuzu and the others that resemble her.. and it's oblivious now he's also after ryuu and gabriel and ven.. who's to say he's not looking for you too yuya... yugo is missing.. yuto is also gone so..

as for you and me... maybe it's because we fought long enough.. or perhaps because of a friend of ryuu there is a sense of familiarity because i'm a friend of ryuu's

seems like there is no use thinking about it , but it did not seem they will attack me all this time they been after brother 's fragments and you seen what happened to those two taken here what happens if we are next can we do the same as the people of this dimension as well

hmm... that's why we are here yuya to make whatever difference we can, we will combine our efforts and together take down fusion and free everyone of it's oppression.

" I hope i don't end up fighting one of those chaos numbers "

you will be fine yuya just believe in yourself and your ability you're come a good way from where you were I will be lying if I wasn't worried about that myself but you heard kaito the only way to free them is to duel speaking of which...  
he takes out his void ogre dragon have you tried talking to your own duel dragon?

" no i always had been talking to odd-eyes , the other chaos numbers could be worse " the thing that concerns me is that this is not arc vision its power is the same as ours when awakened , if i use it like Gabriel did i may hurt everyone involved "

hmm... you never will know till you try , don't hesitate yuya  
he turns to him you are strong but I know you're worried about involving the others however we all decided on this... whether it be best or worst we are prepared to do all we can to fight and end this war


	95. passing of power

kugeki takes another look back at the void ogre dragon card ( So.. he can talk to odd eyes huh.. that's' good but it would be beneficial if he spoke to the duel dragon too ) "yuya tell me something if you were to focus hard enough can you summon odd eyes as a spirit ?"

" summon its avatar ? , i never tried that since arc league and what happened at synchro , i been afraid to use that duel dragon "

"Then... I want you to pay close attention.."  
Kugeki takes out his duel disk and holds his duel dragon... "first... channel all your strength of the bond you have and will as a duelist.. as if you're ready to fight.. then...  
he slams his card on to the duel disk...  
"concentrate on the cries of your dragon and let it .. manifest... with your own spirit! "  
"dragon of emptiness... awaken and vanquish all ! Void Ogre Dragon ! "  
A roar could be heard... as the red energy overflows... and slowly takes form... dark blood red wings... along with matching claws and torso... it's head raises up... giving off it's hellish theme of an appearance...  
void ogre dragon roars proudly as it spreads it's wings and lands to kugeki's side.. to which he greets it by patting it's head. "Good to see you partner "  
"Likewise kugeki.. I can tell and sense the boy's doubts..."  
Void turns to yuya... " I have also watched you battle.. young one.. you have strength but that doubt will be your own undoing.."

" i just think i will become processed by that darkness again , but now that i have to use that power that darkness again "

"well yuya.. for someone like me and void and ryuu and stardust.. we both have to deal with that lust of power .. and fear of destruction of those around us.. yet.. we can't .. hold ourselves back because we must use our power to protect that which is right and just, even if it destroys us in the end. our bond can harness that power and use it for the better and we know you can too "

he sighs " i guess now is a better time then ever " and arms his duel disk while holding his odd-eyes pendulum dragon as he steps back  
" Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes ! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ! "  
summoning his own ace to reality.

" I never noticed really i just thought it is only possible during action duels "  
" heh I suppose one would think that , but actually all those battles back at synchro.. what if I told you they were real and not just solid vision. Your odd eyes is wondrous indeed yuya, you can talk to it now and you'll be amazed for yourself of what it does know of this world. The spirits of the duel monsters are the ones that know and feel the pulse of what threatens and what balances our worlds.. and dimensions. "

that is not just solid vision ? so its true partner that something also threatens the spirit world ?

odd eyes : yes yuya... the evolution of the world is always ever growing but those often that come across knowledge also have the choice of how they choose to use it.. no species is perfect.. we are all flawed however.. the spirits are all fighting a different type of battle.. while we are all here it takes duelists to summon us to aid and to fight as one being  
at this moment within all the dimensions there is an imbalance.. and the one responsible for it .. is the leader of the fusion dimension akaba leo  
the spirits were just that spirits however one day the professor as you all have heard of him... took an understudy.. of making it so that we are brought out of spiritual into physical existence after he did more research on duel monsters.. after which there are an attack... and everything went dark  
when we came to understand the present situation.. I alongside my comrades wanted to help but we been controlled against our will.. a pulse of a single being.. grew in lust for power... and took me and my comrades.. and our will.. became his.. and destroyed many around us..the world we once lived it was split afterwards.. as were we... into the world we know today.

" that will be zarc so that means he is dead and is now inside each one of us , and a reversal of that will destroy all worlds again...  
yes i know what needs to be done but you seen what happened back at synchro yuto is gone and the powers of ryuu is different , what are we really ? is zarc really trying to revive ?  
every time i am near one of your allies i feel my spirit is burning "

"That's exactly it yuya.. he is trying to revive.. however the powers that we have are all related to the spirits of their original world.. "  
odd eyes : yuya... can you feel something when you duel and you feel that burning spirit ?

i do when we are in a pinch , but is there a way to help the people here you know this as well is me , they are after my family as well and everyone with a link to duel monster spirits. hearing kaito the god of this dimension is the one who created all worlds and universe and what will seem my older brother is the duel priest

kugeki nods  
we also know that because Gabriel is similar to him perhaps the role of power is the same yet the manifestation is different  
odd eyes : the power that you feel is my own power with your will as a duelist in addition to that.. yuya you know you are one of four pieces.. but the four of you together are actually zarc  
however zarc himself is not evil.. yuya it's what pulse that drove him across the edge into the pits of despair and wanting to please others... he tried his best but he was soon corrupted by the cries and thoughts.. as I said the will of the duelist is what takes control.. however the same can be said of the monsters.. " it's this very bond that can strengthen or destroy a person... so by losing control and turning me and my comrades into something that never existed that very existence.. threaten to rule over all with an iron grip.. to lead the world to a path of destruction

kugeki and void both remain silent as odd eyes follows through

yuya.. the reason why you .. feel the way you do about others.. is because unlike the other 3.. pieces.. you are the one that is most like zarc before the existence took him over.. you love pleasing others , helping them and wowing the crowd... to bring others together that is the symbol of your strength.. and while you may think you don't .. exist.. you actually do..  
think of it like this.. what if .. zarc got other chances to live again and do it over.. you are zarc but at the same time you are not.. you are who you choose to be but there is no denying the power you have... the pendulum that I am born from.. is the very same as my previous master , as for the rest of this path, I cannot say for nothing as been determined as yet.. but knowing all this are you still willing to fight and defeat all these demons and bring peace back to these worlds and dimensions?

if we don't keep the peace what will happen if leo does succeed he will rule over everyone with an iron grip kinda like what happen when zarc is driven over the edge , a world like that will never be fun

exactly yuya...  
void then speaks.. "the reason why us spirits were sent here is we are the best weapons against leo's tyranny but we cannot do it alone that's why we are one with our chosen duelist partner.. from the moment we came into this world.. there been slight manipulation of humans who didn't realize their very actions were for each of us to be with a certain person , sometimes more than one person can have more than one spirit but it's draining and too much power must first be controlled.."  
"kugeki here processed the duel dragons, and then in turn due to him meeting reiji akaba and then the lancers were formed and you each have one , all the monsters you witness, all the worlds, dimensions, and the battles.. everything returns from nothingness as a single origin  
you must be also wondering why no one else has walked in as yet too yuya..

that's because only you and kugeki can hear us.. at this point we are in a sort of spiritual space.. where we can communicate freely.. but you and kugeki may still think you are in the same room thats' because you are.. your will and bonds with us are what allows you to speak with us  
speaking of spirits.. yuya.. the other dragon card that was given to you. it's also your ally.. when the moment comes you can summon it and you'll be able to get a sense of the kind of ferociousness that jack atlas feels.. "

i sense that card when i touched it a rush of icy energy different then yours , is that card similar to galaxy eyes the servant of a god , why is it better for me to talk to it , you know i feel more comfortable hanging out with you odd-eyes..is that the only way i can deal with the crisis here

because yuya the duel dragon is the pulse once it joins with a duelist, if you need a strength that can go beyond your limits that is one of your allies , the reason why you been able to sense certain plays or moves... and summon newer monsters was because of the duelist's will in you and your bond..those spirits answered your determination and fought by your side..it's not just me.. yuya.. just as it's not just void for kugeki... or stardust for ryuu  
you must embrace all that you have when you fight.. the moment your doubts get the better of you.. it's the same as breaking your sword.. it won't be able to pierce through your enemy to get to them.

i cant hold back this time , i am just worried about that duel priest here really and been constantly raided since we came here who can sleep through that

you can rest easy now that you finally summoned me yuya.. I can manifest now that you brought me here. We are connected do not worry you will feel the moment to act once it happens  
(I can only hope when you do we don't lose control) odd eyes thinks to itself

and you brought me here to the duel area just to tell me that , very usual of you but yeah i need a break  
thanks guys

your welcome yuya... yawn...  
oi void.. .feel free to roam the skies while we get back our energy.. warn me if an attack may happen  
void : don't have to tell me twice... and yuya.. best of luck to you you have potential. With that void files up and disappears once through the ceiling as if it was never there  
kugeki goes to lie down on the couch.. "night yuya I hope this insight brought you some relieve and open you more to what must be done"

i guess  
and he just settles down on a empty seat


	96. Pendulum that transcends time

By the next morning, the lancers alongside the Xyz survivors continued to work together to restore the base, while other members been tending more to the injured and looking over vector and Gabriel.

Yuma and Kaito stood in the center room and been adjusting their decks when Yuya who finished his share of the labor , came up to speak to them. They had a brief discussion of the events that transpired yesterday and got up once they heard from another member of the xyz resistance that Gabriel is waking up and proceeded to the infirmary.

* * *

Gabriel looks down the barian ring in his hand as opposed to wearing it , the ring appears black with a barian emblem and a red crystal...  
" this thing has caused me nothing but trouble , it is what allows me to channel their powers that they had burned into my soul and also a pact with tachyon dragon that allows me and Mizar to access its power..  
i had almost given into the darkness , and not to say using it for so long drained me in mind and body "

tossing it at the door just as the others walked in , landing on the floor with a clang.

" hey Gabriel how are you holding up ? " yuma walked in , followed by kaito, kugeki, yuya, crow, aki, reira, allan and sayaka.  
kaito looks at the ground and sees the ring. he reaches and picks it up.. taking one look at it and looking back at Gabriel.

ok , i guess i don't feel like talking about it how are the others , that thing nearly destroyed me .

this thing is proof of your training and the right to use the galaxy eyes tachyon dragon it also represents yourself as a barian , it seems you'll need to train more.. before I give this back to you  
kaito pockets it

really i am human

true but you are also the balance of barian and human. You were the one that brought those two sides to co-exist peacefully.. after that first step is what led others to give each other chances and you showed courage to do it without a second thought yuma finished.

tachyon dragon also told me something while i was fighting , it knows some people who call themselves lancers are here and said that it can reflect between space and time to help that person though i must be the one to grant it

yuya spoke up "yeah that's us alongside shay

tell me this you use dragons ?

"yeah" yuya takes out his odd-eyes pendulum dragon.

fight me , pass this trial and you shall get another form of that dragon

huh?...  
yuya seems slightly confused..

i know another form of that odd eyes that had been lost to time , really there are 3 others

unbelievable.. okay I'll duel you and learn more about my odd-eyes  
kaito : hold on , Gabriel after what just happened you really believe you can duel at your best ?

i appreciate your concern but its worth a try if it fails this time i can always try again next time , right now we have fusion knocking at our door , who knows when they will show up even if we have a one percent chance and will most likely fail i will still do it

kaito : okay fine , suit yourself

give him the ring , as for you kaito i know what you want me to do you want me to fight against your cipher dragon to forge a pact with it , but one thing at a time i will most likely be unable to fight but if by any means those lances can free the barians from fusion i want to try , so Yuya are you up for it

yuya : yeah I'll do it if it would help your comrades and give us an edge against fusion.  
kaito : you won't be forging a pact with it just yet, I'll see how this turns out.

don't hold back yuya , as for me as a duel priest our instincts take over when we need to as long as we keep that spirit burning i can still fight but i will not be able to help you after so i will leave this to you kaito

kaito folds his arms and leans against the wall watching, while everyone else sits

* * *

Gabriel throws the tachyon dragon card to Yuya use this and that barian's ring , as long as you have it you should be able to see the memories of your past life and it this spirit controls time and if my hunch is right this should suffice in seeing what is odd-eyes other form

arite...  
yuya slips on the ring and places tachyon in the extra deck slot as he sets up his duel disk

show me what you got , as the system announces action cards dispersed and the field spell cross over is activated

they both call out  
duel !

his 5 cards were Hieratic dragon of Gebeb , 2 hieratic dragon of su , 2 hireatic seal of supremacy " I play the spell cards hieratic seal of supremacy , this allows me to special summon 2 hieratics from my hand come on out Hieratic dragon of su , next i overlay them xyz summon rank 6 , hieratic dragon king of atum "  
you going to respond ?  
then going through to summon galaxy eyes proton dragon before ending

yuya : I draw! The moment yuya draws a strange sensation .. fills his mind and body... wha... is this.  
his pendulum glows.. and he sees tachyon dragon.. as a vision roaring to him as it glows.. brighter and brighter... wha...  
the light faded as yuya looks back at his cards , everyone else looks at yuya.. and yuya looks around , realizing no one else is reacting..  
(it's like i'm the only one who saw that.. and what are these cards...? There's not my entermates..)  
Odd-eyes :yuya !  
yuya (odd eyes ?... whoa...)

odd eyes : I'm not sure what happened to the entermate cards but for some reason I feel stronger.. than I ever did.. just play out the duel we may discover my other form)  
(okay odd eyes I'll try )  
yuya looks back at his hand, he sees odd eyes persona dragon, odd eyes mirage dragon, odd eyes pendulum dragon, spiral flame strike, and pendulum reborn. with the sixth card being a card called duelist alliance

I put odd eyes persona dragon and odd eyes mirage dragon to set the pendulum.. scale.. ! the words pendulum glow.. as two dragons one pink with white armor and a green one with matching armor and matching orbs fly upwards... glowing..showing 1 and 8 this allows me to special summons monsters from level 2 to level 7 !

"Swing.. pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Appear now! Dragon with the eyes of wonder!... Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon! atk 2500 def 2000  
odd eyes lets out a powerful roar upon arrival to everyone gasping..

kugeki : wait that's yuya's pendulum monsters on the scales..? ( What's going on here.. I never seen those dragons.. before.. and both of them are odd eyes..? )  
further more I activate my spiral flame strike ! When I have an odd eyes card on the field I can destroy one of my opponent's cards  
I destroy your galaxy eyes Gabriel ! odd eyes lets out a huge blast of fire in relation to the spell , burning galaxy eyes to the ground , much to kaito's distaste as he watches silently.

" by anything this must be done if it can help the lancers , good come at me "

battle odd eyes attacks your monster... ! odd eyes destroys king atum with it's powerful blaze but since it was in defense Gabriel took no damage i set one reverse card turn end

" Draw " and gets call of the haunted which he sets " and i also set a monster in defense mode  
turn end "

i draw yuya gets another odd eyes card called odd eyes advent.. I attack with odd eyes pendulum dragon on your face down monster

the set card turns out to be gebeb , with the destruction of his card he acts " reverse card open call of the haunted , this allows me to bring back a monster from my grave so i special summon my galaxy eyes "

he brought it back , okay turn end

his draw gets storming mirror force and he sets it " galaxy eyes attacks odd eyes pendulum dragon , its time to release its other form "

yuya lp falls by 500... but for some reason the impact feels more... intense.. and a brighter light... seems to hit him

" Turn end "

within the light he sees someone... with gray hair... and bright eyes... holding a card.. and reaching out and plays it two swirling energies.. become the shape of a dragon.. that roars and fires a earth shattering blast..  
yuya blinks and holds one hand over his eye... "what.. .was... that.."  
I draw , yuya lp 3500

yuya hears a roar... and looks at the card he just drew... odd...eyes... fusion ?  
odd eyes : it seems to be another card related to me.. but it's a fusion spell..  
yeah.. I activate the spell duelist alliance ! due to this because I have a card in my pendulum zone I can add any pendulum monster from my deck to my hand  
yuya takes out the deck and quickly searches through it.. the roar he was hearing becomes even louder... he sees that it's coming from another card in the deck.. as he gets a strange feeling coming from it..  
odd eyes.. phantom.. dragon ?.. he mutters, before finally deciding, and sets his deck back into the duel disk as it auto shuffles  
I add odd eyes phantom dragon from my deck to my hand

everyone is stunned at the sound of that name but waits with bathed breath and even kaito stopped folding his arms and looked on with interest  
I activate my face down! Pendulum reborn to revives my pendulum monster from the extra deck and call it back to the field ! Revive and show yourself once more odd eyes pendulum dragon ! atk 2500 def 2000  
then,.. with the persona and mirage dragons I pendulum summon  
"Pendulum of Destiny ! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future ! Pendulum Summon ! Odd eyes Phantom Dragon!"

the dragons lands next to odd eyes pendulum dragon, it's sliver,, with many scales on it's body, with many orbs of different color and two large horns on it's head as it swirls around and lets out a powerful roar  
kugeki : another odd eyes dragon?  
crow : that's new ,  
aki : strange it looks similar but those two couldn't be any more different  
yuma : wow ! Way to go yuya pendulum summoning is awesome !  
Kaito (Is that really the other form of odd eyes Gabriel.. mentioned.. )  
reira.. : yuya...  
shay : I never seen that before.. either strange..

the roar.. .gets louder and starts to ring in yuya's .. ears... another vibration... as he sees a swirling of color and the dragon roaring and bowing to him... it color is green... with glowing eyes staring back into him.. I .. understand now .. he looks back at Gabriel and then his two dragons

I activate odd eyes fusion ! Since both my odd eyes are here, they can merge as one being !  
both odd eyes fly upwards and circle each other as they become brighter and brighter..  
everyone stares in wonder  
yuya eyes shift slightly as his voice becomes more confident with his tone more pronounced as he chants  
" Dragon of eyes of wonder... . Dragon of eyes of mystery... Merge within this manifestation and show your resolution of domination ! FUSION SUMMON ! ODD-EYES VORTEX DRAGON ! "

Yuya cries out as a new dragon flies down, green in appearance with armor that matches the phantom dragon and orbs that is the same color as pendulum dragon with eyes that are burning with intensity as it's spreads it's four wings... creating a swirl of whirlwind in it's wake atk 2500 def 3000

yuya looks at it in amazement as everyone else is surprised as he is , he then hears the voice again this time instead of a growl he hears words..  
" I been waiting for you all this time my master... I'm ready to serve you in battle as your steed "  
yuya looked back "You're vortex dragon.. "  
"Indeed I am I will deliver you victory.. "  
yuya nods I activate votrex dragon's effect , whenever it's special summoned I can send one of my opponent's monsters back to the hand, so I return your galaxy eyes ! re-calling ! "  
votrex dragon swirl around with it's wings once more as it lets out a typhoon that swallows galaxy eyes , till it leaves the field

battle! Vortex dragon will attack you directly! " spiral cyclone!"  
vortex fires off a powerful blast of wind toward Gabriel

i use my trap storming mirror force

vortex lets out a shilling cry.. .as it files back... to yuya...  
" Sorry.. master...  
tisk.. turn end "

* * *

he grits and lands on the ground with one hand for support " it is done you know your past Yuya or least your partners ... "

Wait... but I ...

" I should not be doing this really , if by any means i can show you that i am glad , if i push it i will end up using those barian powers again and here it will be destructive , i nearly killed shun , use it well lancer.  
besides using it for so long left me weakened  
he then sighs " Kaito take tachyon and the barian ring and release mizar "

"I refuse , Don't you understand.. in order to move past this , is to fight to the bitter end and don't let fear or doubt eat away at you... the only monster.. that you must defeat now.. "  
He looks at Gabriel is in you the monster called "fear"

" know that fear all too well but i don't think i can face them after what has happened , and not now. This is not fear really those guys had basically drilled that out of me but i was angry they decided to use spirits against us and give in to that i tossed away what was most important , listen to the spirits kaito they are calling out to us as a dragon tamer and my deck the hieratics they are all also duel spirits "

"Are you truly listening gabriel ? They are saying they forgive you"

Fine, but we need to come up with a plan really And yuya do you understand what needs to be done

" Yeah we need to reinforce ourselves before we go to fusion and no matter what defeat them even if you have to use your own enemy's power against them. "

That is all I can do you can return those to me I will deal with the duel spirit world , How are the others anyway

yuma answers : well aside from you we got back vector and everyone else is working hard on repairs  
kaito takes the card and ring from yuya and walks up to Gabriel  
Gabriel..

Sorry I caused trouble , I understand what needs to be done , I will stick around the base , there may also be survivors around the city. Those spirits they seem to have eyes on the backs of their heads , I seen things going on miles away it will seem there is some people in the inner city a small resistance group who will be attacked. I only hope they are still there.

kaito takes a moment , then speak up again

And I know you lost something as well , We all had , You were going to say something what is it yuya

"Gabriel you misunderstand you still need to train more before these can be given back to you " kaito states. " Gabriel even though you allowed me to see the other form of odd-eyes the duel isn't over.. and I don't really think you're being true to yourself if you just end it like this."

" I need time to recover , this is all I can do for now , I have fears of letting yuya hold those but for now this is the right thing to do. My power will be yours , Just using that power like you seen is a ritual.  
The same as what those barians did to me , I don't want to push you too much yuya.  
We will continue at a later time.  
Not being true to myself , please I don't want to hurt my allies these rituals are shadow duels like the ones you had fraught kaito , We do not have the luxury of doing it in the spirit world if someone loses they die. Since we are in our dimension. "  
So right now the most important thing is to reinforce this place...  
Appearing to be slightly angry  
" you have no idea how I feel about this " I was concerned about it , that Dragon told me how it is done but if it fails yuya could die and not to say it drains me as well. The next part will be to have both galaxy eyes clash with each other , or Yuya will fight me as a barian to have that memory burned into his mind.  
This will awaken your memory of your previous life as the owner of that phantom dragon and you gain the full power of your ancestor. But you also run the risk of going insane yourself. Meet me here again tomorrow nite if you feel up for it. Odd eyes told me it's past but the choice is yours yuya.  
I will not force you. "

With that said he walks out

kaito sighs but reluctantly agrees , fine but I'll assist him with mastering that power , while you rest and gather your strength.  
kaito also walks out leaving everyone else a bit taken back and stunned at the events that just transpired.


	97. resolution of the people

Yuya seems confused " what did they mean that was a shadow duel , And this next part can change or destroy me , tachyon dragon ? "

kugeki : apparently it seems like duels where you can lose your life if you lose.  
aki : It is no different than the duel we had against the dark signers.. crow  
crow : yea just knowing that there are people out there that can recreate those events is bringing back some horrid memories  
reira : It seems that both galaxy eyes when they face each other may provide the answer  
shay : Gabriel...

What should I do now ? what will happen if I fail the next one ?

kugeki : do you hear yourself ? You saw your spirits come to you and assist you in this battle as far as I'm concerned you won't lose  
kugeki : come on everyone let's give yuya some space and he can breathe a little  
the others leave the room a bit concerned but determined , as kugeki turns back to yuya , talk to them and have some faith  
he closes the door behind them.

He really did go that far to try to help us , But seem to be concerned about zarc as well , It seems this tachyon dragon can recreate events of the past in our minds. I never faced someone like that before that Gabriel fights like my brother. It has been a long time now.

odd eyes pendulum dragon : yes I feel it as well yuya. His strength , and determination is similar and his power is explosive but used well.  
odd-eyes phantom dragon : However he will not defeat us so easily.. we will be victorious in the end... right my other self?  
odd eyes vortex dragon : considering that you have a special gift they have every right to be master

They seem to be concerned about me. I can't tell what's been going through their minds it just seem they were just temporary cast aside the problems. Then it sort of blow out. Those two were masters ?

odd eyes pendulum : perhaps.. but they will have to resolve their differences to make a impact

I wonder what happened , And seem to be hard headed as well just always serious

odd-eyes phantom dragon : the situation is a dire one they are looking to survive from the vibe I'm getting , by the way I'm odd-eyes phantom dragon it's an honor to be by your side once again master  
it bows

So there are others , and they just used this shadow duel to resurrect you all. I have a feeling its not just you guys and that there maybe also others.

odd-eyes vortex dragon : There are but for the most you will need to rest your energy you'll unlock us all soon enough  
yuya : yeah.. you guys got a point...  
yuya slowly shuts his eyes.. as his tiredness soon gets the better of him and he falls asleep, with his duel spirits watching over him

* * *

Gabriel is in another room where he then punches a wall leaving a small dent in it " darn it , kaito , shun snapped me out of that power that had over taken me , i don't want to hurt an ally just to defeat fusion and besides i only just been feeling a bit better. " he holds his head in one hand feeling a bit faint and hot from over extending his powers ...  
then takes a seat thinking to himself about the events that passed by for the past few days.. ("I helped yuya.. at least I did my role as a guardian too.. but is this really enough ? " )

shun walks in the last thing that was on his mind after watching the battle " hey partner doing ok ? "

" ah yeah just taking a rest.. the duel drained a lot out of me "  
" Not just the duel I meant you as yourself with all that's going on it feels like we been running in circles.. "  
" Shay I'm fine, maybe I let the feel of power get the better of me, and I'm still finding my way because I too have my own duty, but I do mean it when I want to protect our people and end this war. "

Shay sits down next to him and hands him a soda bottle

" thanks " Gabriel receives it and drinks it.

"By the way what about yuto , do you know anything of where he must have went ?"  
"I can't.. say for certain he disappeared but I don't think he's gone,,, he's too strong that kid , just like yuya

Gabriel looks up, "You think that people really are doing things out of their own will...?"  
"what do you mean?

"Well after we recovered vector.. and we know he's been brainwashed as well as the other barians.. what if... the person behind all of this.. been controlling people from the very start.. its hard to imagine so many people are willing to fight and die for the sake of domination"  
"We are all willing to fight ourselves but you make a good point, I can tell you this much, everyone who I fought that was from fusion, didn't act like they were controlled.. they are doing this of their own will.. "  
"But we will rescue our comrades, we came this far there's no turning back for any of us"  
"That is true.. " Gabriel takes another drink and they sit there in silence

shay then speaks up " Gabriel what exactly did you do to yuya.. I mean you mentioned something about his past life ? "

"Yeah yuya isn't exactly the person he made himself out to be shun , I don't know all the details but I do know yuya, is part of someone that lived many years ago who was a wielder of dragons."  
" How can you be sure ? "  
" Because I felt a strange aura coming from him that unlike anything I felt before.. even more so than the barians themselves.. he may not even be of this world. "  
" I see.. well despite that it seems that yuya is in control of himself, when I watch him duel he reminds me a lot of yuto , very stubborn, but the person that he is he's more of peacemaker than a fighter.. yet I think there's more to him when it comes to his determination. "  
" yeah well I'm going to keep testing him a bit more later on when I get back my strength... to fight against fusion it would help greatly if yuya is able to wield the power of those dragons.. "

shay gets up " I'm going back to get some more provisions, you want anything ? "  
" Yeah just some soup will do thanks "

"Sure thing " Shay walks out but his thoughts direct towards what Gabriel just said of yuya."

and shun i also feel the aura of a dragon coming from you as well  
did he pick up something from stranded )

shay turns back " yeah I have a dragon as well it was given to me when I joined the lancers. " He continues walking

let me see when you get back

* * *

photon dragon , tachyon dragon come ...  
am i really doing the right thing or should i just had listened to my mentor

photon dragon : Your will is your own Gabriel even though kaito is my original owner you've earned the right to use my power as you see fit, if you believe that your reasoning is right and just then you need not doubt your decision.

tachyon dragon : I believe that you showed conviction in your statements, and held firm and true to your beliefs. There is no reason for you to waver from that. Even if you have someone to guide you, they trained you for a reason and you prove to not them but yourself that you are ready

the other thing is the other one who shares our powers your soul a fragment of it lies with me i think our opponent will be the numbers guardian , why does kaito want me to push yuya that far

perhaps he sees something in him as he saw in you  
photon dragon answered

and he can take the same strain as i had with mizar ... this ritual can possible break his mind if he want me to

tachyon dragon : If you are willing to do this and help the boy then there is no holding back, he was able to withstand the force of the attack and find a piece of his past..after all.

its not like i have much of a choice , i am willing to do it lets just see his answer

the dragons both nod in agreement and disappear

* * *

i just hope i have enough energy to go into that transformation again ...

than looking up to see his friend there shun , " its thanks to you i accepted my powers or at least brought me back to my senses but that battle with you is basically the very same thing i will have to do with yuya if he wants me to give him the memory of his past which will result in personal injury or death on normal humans if they lose the duel ...i will most likely be unable to assist after i need you and kaito to watch him . "

shay nods, "I understand but I do believe you're strong enough to withstand the aftermath "

i just cant believe we have to go this far to do it ... and let me see your dragon  
and its it true they are after me as well if it is i think i know why at stranded there was another duelist who carried another photon dragon there is a darkness that perhaps connected us i am me but i too am perhaps someone else.

Gabriel then gets up " Shun if you focus hard enough , you think you can summon that dragon to reality and bond with it ? "


	98. Trial of Blackfeather

Shun then looks up to his friend " what do you mean summon it to reality ? "  
" come with me then. "

Gabriel then leads him to the duel area.  
 _" Shun do not be afraid with what you are about to see , remember the barian sphere that I used ?  
or the arc vision that we seen while fighting in the stranded dimension ? _  
_These cards are more then what they seem I am sure Kaito had told you about me. The truth is all the battles we had fraught up to now is not just solid vision , they are real. I felt the aura of a dragon that had taken root in your deck , now by my power I will bind it to you. But in order for that to be done you must pass a trial."_

 _" Hold on , you are still recovering "  
" our future is more important then me , let me see the card "  
_

Shun then reluctantly hands it over.  
Gabriel then closes his eyes _" by the order duel priest of the barian world I summon you spirit of the dragon. I release you from your prison and come forth. "_ slamming the card onto his duel disk. A dragon with black feathers and a bird like mouth then takes form above the duel priest.

Tachyon dragon then talks to Gabriel _( " master , this is blackfeather darkrage dragon , a servant of the ultimate god , the way to tame it is to beat it in a duel. " )  
_ The dragon then talks to Shun and takes the form of its former duel priest a user of blackfeathers. " defeat me and my power shall be yours "  
then melting into shadows and taking the form of Shun.

Gabriel maintains his focus and watches as it was his duty as a duel priest.

* * *

Shun narrows his eyes at the splitting image of himself coated in black you may take on my form but I won't lose to a mere copy , his hand clenched into a fist. To say he was shook is an understatement but after all that has happened.  
Shun shouldn't be too surprised at the paranormal , he readies his deck , sliding the deck into it's duel disk, and it activates forming it's field

he stares down his shadow counterpart as they both take a similar stance to each other and cry out  
" duel ! "

4000 lp shun  
4000 lp blackfeather priest

his five cards were blackfeathers sura , bora , gale , black whirlwind and cards for black feathers...  
" I play black whirlwind , next I summon black feather bora the spear , now i have a black feather on the field i can special summon this card gale the whirlwind , i tune my 2 blackfeathers , synchro summon , Level 7 , black feather armor master , and from black whirlwind 's effect i add ghibi .  
turn end "

my turn I draw

in shun's hand is 1 raidraptors fuzzy lanius, mimicry lanius, avenge vulture, raidraptors nest, rank up magic double death force, and raidraptors desperate.  
I summon raidraptors mimicry lanius in defense def 1900

in addition to that due to having a raidraptors monster on my field I can special summon raidraptors fuzzy lanius in my hand

I end my turn , shun thoughts.. (darn this is a first I couldn't open up with much I'll just have to bear with it till next turn)

the priest did not say much and remains silent his draw gets mistral the silver shield , and he summons blackfeather shura " black whirlwind 's effect allows me to add another blackfeather "and he adds kulit  
" I use my armor master to attack mimicry lanius "

shun sends his monster to the grave

The priest then attacks again with Shura

shun lp falls to 2200  
" ugh".. shun blinks from the attack and shakes it off... (I have to get my bearings..)

Shura 's effect allows me to special summon a black feather from my deck with its effects negated , I special summon the level 4 tuner kochi the daybreak now tuning my two level 4 blackfeathers , synchro summon ! Lv 8 Soar ! black feather darkrage dragon !  
I end my turn with this "  
his four cards were mistral , ghibi , Kalut , cards for black feathers

"he brought it out this easily ..tisk..  
my turn " shun draws seeing he gets vanishing lanius he summons it atk 1300 def 1600  
"since I have vanishing lanius on my field I can special summon the fuzzy lanius in my hand!" atk 500 def 1500 "with these two I build the overlay network ! Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Force Strix!" atk 100 def 2000, it files to the field and lands it's wings in defense.

I set two reverse card " I activate force strix's effect I give up my vanishing lanius as an overlay unit and add one level 4 dark winged beast type monster from my deck to my hand."

I add raidraptor booster strix  
"turn end"

the duel priest looks over " i stand before you as a wall , now is the time to seek and ask yourself what is it you hope to gain , i am the darkness inside of you not a mere copy ... I draw "getting jet stream the blue sky  
" armor master attacks force strix "

"I use the effect of booster strix , by discarding him from my hand when you attack my raidraptors xyz monster, it makes my force strix gain an effect, now by giving up my last overlay unit, since you declared an attack on my monster your attack is negated and your monster is destroyed!"  
black feather armor master struggles as it pushed back and shattered into pieces

" that still leaves the dragon " then gripping a fist attack " black rage storm "  
his dragon then flies up and charges into the xyz monster

raidraptors force strix... is destroyed and files down... as it's burned from the storm.. shun counters  
"reverse card open ! Rank up magic double death force!"  
force strix is re-summoned to the field and it ranks up double it's rank by rebuilding the overlay network! "Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" atk 3000 def 2000

it lets out a powerful cry as it flies over shun's head protecting him from anymore on coming attacks as it stares down blackfeather darkrage dragon

" you may be my darkness but I am in control of my own self and choose my path... if your a wall then I'll break you down to keep soaring ! "  
Gabriel watching the match smirks slightly at that remark

we shall see then , turn end  
 _( jetstream , mistral , ghibi , Kalut , cards for black feathers ) in hand_  
 _( bora , shura , gale , kochi ) in graveyard_

"my turn I draw"

shun adds overlay burst armor to his hand  
"I use my satellite cannon falcon's effect ! I give up one overlay unit and your monster loses 800 atk!"  
blackfeather darkrage dragon atk 2000  
"battle! satellite cannon falcon!" It lets out a shriek as it files to the birdlike dragon "eternal avenge!"  
it charges up a green laser and fires

his dragon is destroyed

blackfeather priest lp 3000  
I set one reverse card and end my turn

" Draw " getting blizzard the far north which he then summons " blizzard 's effect allows me to special summon a monster from the graveyard in defense so i special summon bora the spear , next i tune my 2 blackfeathers , Brandish the great blade of myth, heroic raptor! Synchro summon ! Blackfeather - Nothung the Starlight !  
when this card is summoned you take 800 damage and your falcon also loses the same attack  
"battle , i use my monster and attack , i also use the effect of Kalut in my hand by discarding it . this allows my blackfeather gain 1400 atk

tisk... shun lp 1400  
he counters as the attack makes way "reverse card open ! overlay burst armor!"

due to the armor's effect, by giving up it's final overlay unit the falcon's survives the attack and shun's battle damage is also negated

turn end

"I draw!"  
shun sets the card he just drew next to his other reverse card  
I switch my satellite cannon to defense mode def 2000  
"turn end"

" I will ask again what is it you seek ? . the power to end this war , then you cannot hold back "  
his draw gets icarus attack which he then sets along with a facedown mistral the silver shield .  
" starlight attacks your falcon "

falcon lets out a shriek as it's attacked and explodes  
shun holds up a hand to shield himself from the debris , he then responds.. "I am seeking to avenge my fallen comrades and end this war"  
he clenches his fist

* * *

" vengeance will not end a war , this is my memory , we fight for peace "

"this.. is ? "  
a blinding light soon surrounds shun and the blackfeather priest

Ten thousand years it the servant of the crimson dragon alongside Ancient Fairy Dragon , Black Rose Dragon , Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon , fought the Crimson Devil, Red Nova.  
Then many years later its allies fraught against the earthbounds. The dragons managed to seal the Earthbound Immortals within the Nazca Lines , but Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost during the battle , as Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged the dragon with it when it was sealed

In the modern times it joined forces with six people who called themselves signers to bring light back into the world. Its signer partner was known as Crow Hogan **.**

Blackfeather then speaks...  
" you cannot end a war if you fight with hate in your heart , now show me your resolve "  
the last memory shows it working with ryuu and reiji. With Ryuu passing the card to its soon to be master.

" when united with the ones chosen by the high priest we gain a even greater power "

* * *

shun eyes open... to the sight in front of him... and his hand looses , he calms down...

I end  
with one card facedown( icarus attack ) , jetstream in hand along with cards for black feathers

" I draw!" shun looks at the card he just drew and smiles  
(this is my answer isn't it ... )

" defeat me and i will become your servant "

I activate rank up magic soul shave force! by cutting my life points in half... ..ughhhhhhh!.." shun holds his right hand to his chest enduring the pain... and keeps his stance... ".. I.. can special summon one raidraptors xyz monster from my grave and special summon one xyz raidraptors that has 2 ranks above it !  
Revive and soar with renewed wings! Raid Raptors Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

it files out of a portal and spreads it's wings proudly as it lets out it's battlecry and then pushes higher spinning like a tornado "I use you to rebuild the overlay network! Falcon of ultimate creation... Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon!  
It decends from the sky... spreading its wings majestically as it hovers above shun... shining brightly reflecting the radiance of the sun in glory ( atk 3500 def 2000)

"This is the unity of my comrades that will deliver peace and tranquility that can shatter any despair and bring back hope!  
I use it's effect , by giving up one overlay unit , it negates every face up card you control and your monsters loses 1000 atk!  
next I summon raidraptors avenge vulture! atk 1700 def 100.  
The fact of me summoning my xyz monster this way , means if I miss this turn I will take damage equal to my monster's attack and lose but I won't overlook that fact, I bet everything here and now on my comrades! Lend me your power!" Battle! I attack your blackfeather Nothung the starlight! with avenge vulture!

" i use my jetstream the blue sky by discarding it my blackfeather cannot be destroyed by this battle "

"that may be so but you still take damage!"  
blackfeather priest lp 2700

"Ultimate Falcon attack!" "FINAL GLORIOUS PRIDEEEEEEEE!"

he plays his reverse card icarus attack " since my blackfeather is going to be destroyed anyway i will use this to destroy both your monsters "

shun smirks.. reverse card open! he plays the very card he set during his first turn of the duel " Raid Raptors Desperate!  
If a card that is activated that would destroy other cards on the field and I control a raid raptors monster it negates that effect and I get to draw a card!"  
shun draws his card "I will never allow any of my comrades in arms to be left behind! We move forward together! "

Ultimate Falcon's attack goes through

* * *

" well done duel priest , that is the answer i seek "

Shun walks up to the blackfeather priest as his lp hits zero and reaches out his hand " We aren't perfect beings but you are still a part of me"

it becomes a deck consisting of blackfeathers landing in his hand

shun looks at the deck but continues to speak " I understand that in order to bring proper peace and justice to this world so that everyone can go back to living in harmony "  
He holds the deck and whispers " Thank you for showing me the way to clear my heart."

( i been watching you since you came to stranded )

he places the deck into a holster and ejects his raidraptors deck and places it in a side holster pocket as well he resumes speaking  
"Why were you watching me?"

( i needed someone with the same heart as my previous master , so i asked the high priest to choose you to be my master waiting for the right time for me to test you , you and crow are very much alike. He is my master in the original dimension , but in order for you to use me you must fight the darkness inside you. With this you gain the powers of the other duel priests of our time )

"I understand so crow was your original master it makes sense.. the word blackfeather made me think of him and you did use a few cards that I know are mostly used by him. I will fight and overcome the darkness inside me however why give me a deck when I already have my raidraptors ? "

" the power of a duel dragon , when there is a time you need a greater power , one that can go beyond your limits and you are from this dimension without my help you could not had summon me on your own now you can. With these , it will allow you to call me in battle , but remember its the will of the duelist that takes control

"I see then I'll be sure to honor and treasure your deck as I do with my own."  
he raises his hand and gives a thumbs up to the spirit

shun smiles and walks back just noticing Gabriel who was sitting near some rocks  
"Gabriel.. I actually forgot you were there "

" i had to bind it to you really but had you fail this that dragon would had eaten your soul , its just what we all face now and i did notice that some of our targets may use cards that deal effect damage and not to say the barians that also share the same powers as a duel priest with this we can summon the dragon to reality like i had.

shun nods " For what it's worth gabriel thank you. I wouldn't allow myself to fail but the greater the risk the more I saw how serious the situation has gotten for all of us. At least with this I have a better understanding of what you see and can help should another attack like that happen." He raises a fist to Gabriel

eh its nothing really but using it like my galaxy eyes you will have to deal with that lust for power. However i do not know any more about this dragon , other then its ability darkness and chaos is the same thing , the power of justice and will to protect others.

As they go back to the base Gabriel brings up about feeling the same aura among the other lancers. Shun reveals that they each have one.

"but can they summon it on their own ? "  
" I had not seen anyone use theirs yet , to be honest. So i am not sure we will have to speak to the others about it. "  
" I do sense the existence of another high priest with us"  
" hmmm , i wonder who that is "  
" He will reveal himself when the time is right , usually he is someone who has more then one duel or signer dragon. or both if not multiples of them with different names. I herd it while you were talking.  
you had me going there , but i did not have to step in since you were able to tame it. "  
" heh coming from you , i appreciate that much "

" I am not supposed to , but in the case this binding fails , its our duty to seal it and find another who can use its powers , however your memory of ever holding it will be gone. This one is darkness , it is always years or even centuries pass before another can be found. They choose their masters and can wait forever if they have to find their chosen. All of which is a test of spirit. "  
" then i will do what i can to use it well "  
" I still have to take care of Yuya "


	99. Zarc memory

After binding the spirit of Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon to Shun. Gabriel and Shun rely the info of what they just learned to the other lancers with them informing them of the trial they must face to use it. Once they had a moment to settle down , the other lancers while surprised at this realization understood what they must undertake.

Yuya then questions the others _" We have to fight our own darkness, so I take it you gone through this but what about reira. Who else has one here ? "_

kugeki then spoke up , _" I do as well and so do you yuya aside from us and reira no one else has one. would have been nice to relate this info to the others in the separate dimensions. "_

 _" There is no way to do that "  
_

In which Gabriel then steps in _" yes , perhaps but a long shot mind control a fusion soldier but fail and we will get targeted again we need vector or 2 others Girag and Alito , still I am a bit concerned about binding it that dragon to reira._  
 _Its best to just focus on ourselves.  
To face ones darkness or fears is not something to be taken lightly and you all must do it in a duel.  
For yuya what do you seek your memories or greater power. "_

yuya then answered with no hesitation in his tone _"my memories"_

 _" That's fine but we will do this outside and not in here , you will have to beat me in a shadow game if you want me to do it or like before and I will let you call it quits if you had enough "_

 _" I understand "  
_ yuya gets up and turns to the others and looks back at kugeki _" I'll do my best as well everyone "_

 _" You remind me of yuto ounce some idea gets in your head you don't sway from it , And not to say you look like him. "  
It seems his answer is given responding to his 2 dragons then looking at yuya  
" Ok then I will do it "_

Gabriel and yuya both go outside and position themselves on opposite sides. Everyone else gets up and goes to watch from the entrance of the base.

I let you take the first move , One thing though , I see your bonds with them are strong but those bonds must also be there when no one is there you must also be able to fight on your own , that other dragon you have is a symbol of a duel priest

I understand, yuya takes one look at his deck and hears the roars of his dragons as he sets up his duel disk... (I'll already made my resolve!)

* * *

they both declare "duel!" and each draw out their five cards.

" I place scale 1 odd eyes persona dragon and scale 8 odd eyes arc pendulum dragon to set the pendulum scale ! " Yuya's duel disk lights up with the words.. P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M Both dragon float up near to yuya on opposite ends. This allows me to summon monsters from level 2 to 7!"  
" Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!"  
"Come forth dragon with eyes of mystery!, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"  
"Dragon with the wondrous jewel colored eyes! Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon!"

both dragons fly down and land on either side of yuya respectively before yuya takes his the last card in his hand  
"I'll set this reverse card turn end."

His 5 cards were 2 hieratic seals of supremacy , Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord , storming mirror force and rank up magic the card he just drawn  
Then playing both spell cards to summon 2 lv 8 normal dragons.  
 _" I call upon you come to me from the edge of time , xyz summon ! rank 8 ! numbers 107 galaxy eyes tachyon dragon ! , I set one card face down and play my last one rank up magic barians force to rank up my xyz monster into a chaos come neo then uses one overlay unit by using this effect all cards on the field are negated other than itself and card effects cannot be activated "_  
and attacks pendulum dragon _" its time for you to awaken "_

pendulum dragon lets out a roar before its destroyed... as yuya's life points drops by 2000, cutting his life points in half. He grits his teeth and keeps firm staring down the number dragon.  
It's aura... fills the field .. and it powers intensify with light.

The light shines brightly , almost blinding yuya ... but he keeps his stance as he looks on further..He hears the cries of his dragons... and sees a shadow outline... with a silhouette saying that the fun has begun... many images flash through his mind in an instant... joy, happiness, sorrow, fear, hopefulness, despair, pleasure, pain, hate, love... all these emotions.. .attacking him at once...

he doesn't give in to the stress of how much it hurts and bites his tongue and endure.. just as it started the light faded and his vision returned to reality.. he feels as if he could hear every whisper and voice.. crying and calling out to him... that victory would be his once he wields his dragons and rise  
he stares back at Gabriel and neo tachyon dragon and clenches his fist drips of blood falls from his fist... and his lip has a hint of blood dripping from it as well.. his clothes are torn... and his appearance his bruised with marks of a struggle on his features.  
Everyone who is watching gasp but silence themselves knowing that yuya already accepted these conditions.

I end my turn with that defeat my partner and this ritual will be done

"m-my turn... (Damn... my body... it feels like someone really punched me bad in my gut.. and I could fall at any moment.. but no.. this ritual.. this trial... I still have so much left to do... I can't let up now )  
I DRAWWWWW !  
this... is... alright I pendulum summon! be reborn from my extra deck! Odd eyes Pendulum Dragon!" atk 2500 def 2000

"next I activate the spell card odd eyes fusion! This allows me to fuse my two odd eyes together!"  
"Dragon of eyes of mystery, and Dragon of eyes of wonder , merge together in the swirl of relinquished power!" "Fusion summon!" "Merge level 7! Dragon with the eyes of interception! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! atk 2500 def 2000.  
Yuya saw it once more, the odd eyes with the green scales and armored body with it's 4 wings creating heavy winds... as it flew down roaring in triumph

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect ! When this monster is special summoned , I choose one monster my opponent controls and return it to the deck!  
I choose your Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ! Vortex Spiral ! "  
the dragon swings it's wings faster and faster, creating a tornado ... that swaps the dragon as it files back to Gabriel

"Through pain comes power when we rise from the ashes... battle! Odd-eyes Vortex Dragon! Vortex Combustion Burst ! "  
the vortex dragon files up as it uses it's wings again this time they point forward almost like a shooting spear as it charges it's energy and fires radiant green lasers and its fiery breath towards Gabriel.

" you still have a lot to learn , i play my trap storming mirror force , with this effect all your attack position monsters return to your hand "

"My Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon has one more additional effect, by sending one pendulum card from my extra deck back into the deck, I can negate any effect... I send back my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to negate storming mirror force !  
Vortex interception ! "  
this time vortex dragon responds by spinning it's wings together like a fan and it shoots out at the trap shattering it... while still firing with all it's power

Gabriel then shields the blast taking the attack

his lp drops to 1500  
yuya snaps his fingers, "I'm far from done I play my reverse card Pendulum Reborn! This allows me to bring back one pendulum monster from my grave or extra deck... be revived once more dragon with eyes of mystery Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" atk 2500 def 2000,  
"battle! PHANTOM SPIRAL FLAMEEEEE!"  
Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, shifts it's movements and fires off a blast while disappearing and reappearing creating an illusion of mix of light and fire as it hits Gabriel.

" I cannot respond to this attack , this ritual is over "

Gabriel lp hits zero but he's surprised as he feels no impact... to when he raises his head, he sees that yuya has fainted and his dragons vanished.

yuya's thoughts as the attack... was fired... ( with this it's over..victory belongs to us...he still could hear the sounds of the dragons roar as his body gave out as he hit the ground )  
everyone seeing yuya fall , cry out his name and rush to assist him back inside to be treated

* * *

in the deep corners of yuya's spirit however, he's meets the other dragons that were crying out to him..  
"Where am I ...? Who are you?... "  
they speak as one "We are the Odd-Eyes Dragons of element and power... and we been waiting for you... our master." They bow in union  
"Say our names and we are forever bonded once more with you." Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon said  
yuya looked up at them... and as he stared at them... he knew it their names, their abilities what he once was.. with them.. together and he.. called them out one by one... starting with the one he knew the most...

"Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Meteor Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!  
Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!  
He stares at the top of the stairs and sees one more dragon it's blinding light... shining over all... yuya tries to look at it... his eyes... hurt... and he barely.. makes it... out  
yuya... clenches his fist.. as he screams  
Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon!

the dragons shine brightly as their spirits merge and unite into and with yuya.. he feels their warmth.. their strength.. and their grace..

he watches as his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.. as it breaks free and evolves into Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon and the counter parts stand near each other as one  
"We finally are together as one once more yuya.. no rather we should all should call you zarc but you are who you chosen to be "

" look there , yuya there is also one deeper thing , me and 4 others had become fused with the darkness ... this is your true memory as zarc , me and my 3 allies are known as the supreme king dragon odd eyes , starve venom , dark rebellion and clear wing ... this is my true form before the world got destroyed "

yuya.. looks at them... he nods... and walks up to them placing a hand on each of them... and whispers...  
"I know its not your faults.. the cries of those.. that asked for this abuse... that confusion.. that mess... we will... all.. of us .. have redemption.. but please let's fight again my friends... this time.. for a better cause and for a better.. world...

he takes a few steps back and raises his right hand.. and calls their names...  
"Supreme king dragon Odd-Eyes!  
Supreme king Dragon Starve Venom!  
Supreme king Dragon Dark Rebellion!  
Supreme king Dragon Clearwing! "

the four dragons also roar united and fly to join the others in unity and spirit with yuya

" i am supreme king dragon darkwurm , that darkness is what created me , and fused the 4 heavens dragons with darkness , your memory is actually zarc "

yuya... nods  
I remember.. everything... and I know what I done... what I made them do...I am zarc... but I'm ready to make things right again and own up to all I've done

knowing this you will still fight ?

yes I will , even if it means I will face my death in the end

you stare down death to come to this subspace "

yes I will , all i wish for is to protect everyone that must be protected and save those who must be saved and create an era of peace for all, I want to unite all the dimensions and their people.. I will to defeat the very thing that is corrupting and hurting others , even if I'm the cause of the dimensions divided I'll fix it , so please... fight with me!

" I will " it then becomes a card and floats over to him

yuya reaches out and holds it , then he hears the cries of the dragons saying that yuya can rest his spirit here and return to his friends when he feels like it. so yuya relaxes and rests for a bit in the subspace together with his reunited companions..


	100. Dark Guardian

After the ritual Gabriel checks on his friends and allies. The resident medic had told him that Yuya had to be sedated due to severe injuries.  
gripping his fist at the sight the current war forcing him to use his barian powers on his allies something he detests. Yuya is seen in bed , a mask over his face and an IV in his hand. Gabriel feels nothing but hate and rage for the invaders of their homeland. The ones who started this and resolved to end this by his hand alone.  
Yuya and Reira was the holder of the two other duel dragons. Gabriel did not want to see them suffering anymore then they have to and reira is also a child.

The thought that went through Gabriel's mind at the sight ( i cannot believe he wanted me to do this , to send them to the spirit world ) he then sighs and walks outside holding on to the card , Galaxy- eyes tachyon dragon  
" there is one thing left for me to do "  
Using the card and duel disk he summons his dragon " help me locate mizar "

Tachyon dragon manifests itself and roars proudly before landing near its summoner and beckons him to climb on. Gabriel takes one last look at the resistance before getting on " partner its true that the rank up magic that i hold carries the souls of us barians , but is it also true that i can use it to reverse the mind control fusion put on them. "

" yes , its also a way for us to spirit link with them we will find mizar , then with him we will free the others. this power is strong it will take more than one of us to break their hold. "

" i see " was Gabriel's response then thinking back to the resistance and shakes his head " no i will not drag them into my battlefield "

* * *

Meanwhile back at the resistance base the others take note of one of their members missing.

" Hey , i did not see Gabriel go inside to check on yuya especially after he told him to face him in a shadow duel. " Thought shun out loud as he walked around a few of the areas.

Yuma then looks up " did something happen , if you are worried about him , the thing is it feels his darkness is getting stronger. Astral feels it as well. "

" well , yes there is to that but did any one see him after that duel "

" he did come in , but left soon after only those with a mastered connection to the spirit world can sense his thoughts and emotions. He is carrying the weight of the spirit world on his back and due to that driven to no end , which will crush him if this keeps up. I will tell you this though he is looking for the other dragon master. "

" i see then we should have faith in him , as much as i do not want to "  
then going back inside.

" there is a way to find him if that is what you want. Talk to kaito about it , remember the galaxy-eyes all spawn from the same place numeron dragon , they can sense the location of each other and resonate when in close proximity. This time this crisis is not something one person can fight alone even if they hold the powers of duel spirits "

Shun then proceeds to find Kaito. He is seen with the other members taking care of things on his end when he felt something a burning rage from the dragon spirit , then turning to see someone approach " oh it is you , is something wrong "

" i like to contact Gabriel and tell him to be careful , he is not here but yuma told me you can contact him using the spirit of galaxy-eyes , since you both have one. "

" i can , but are you willing to fight another shadow duel. i know you stopped him useing force. "

Shun clenches his fist " yes , i am "

" you changed since i last seen you , very well "  
then turning to orbital 7 " lets get going "  
leading them outside where he then uses his cipher dragon to sense the location of its counterparts. The card then flashes at the location of the other galaxy-eyes " come now , i can only sense them i cannot summon them to reality , i use orbital to travel but that i am sure you already know , so try to keep up "  
then taking to the air.

shun reaches for his deck.. and the duel dragon roars responding to his determination.. shun nods understandably " I summon blackfeather darkrage dragon ! " The dragon manifests and shun hops on following kaito's pace.

Gabriel searches the location where his dragon resonates , the duel sanctuary .. thinking to himself ( so the war has gone this far now where is that barian )  
while Kaito turns and sees another dragon " so you gained one of them as well , prepare for the worst "

" of course " shun nods  
and they continue off to find Gabriel.

* * *

They see their target hovering in the air in the distance " so they come after me again , i do not want to drag you into this "  
responding to them as they approach " i know what needs to be done and i will do it , i can care less if it destroys me i found out about the darkness in me the truth is i am not supposed to exist i am a soul that taken form as a human "

Gabriel had already made contact with Mizar and in turn responds to the darkness of his heart to instead seek out fusion for answers to his origins but in order to do that he must crush the resistance in the Xyz Dimension. Since his pain had come from them.  
Mizar stood out of sight watching from a distance at his apprentice while talking to him using the rank up magic barian's force , telling Gabriel to direct his rage at the resistance.


	101. Crash of Souls

Fusion Dimension ' s Akaba Leo also fears the power of Mizar but through scanning his memory he knows that he and Gabriel has a spiritual connection. To him Mizar reminds himself of Zarc , but even Zarc himself is needed to further his plans.  
Mizar holds up his 'Rank-Up magic Barians force' upon sensing his apprentice and friend using it to talk to him.  
" Gabriel , we do not have to fight. I felt the conflict in you.. what the resistance forced you to do since you gave your word you will do it , you cannot go and take it back.  
I can help , but first we have to defeat the resistance. After we can find the truth of your origins. As far as i know you are someone who is not supposed to exist though I do not know all the details. "

* * *

Back at the present Gabriel is confronted by two resistance members Shun and Kaito , to return.

" I am not going back , if you all want me to you have to do it by force "

Gabriel intends to fight on his own but is stopped by Mizar " no take them to me we will battle together. "  
he then closes his eyes ( " alright " ) then telling his partner photon dragon " do it "  
His dragon responds by spreading its wings and charge past the two forcing them to evade and goes further into the duel sanctuary where they will meet.

Kaito looks around as he follows " this is... "  
remembering the location where he and mizar first fraught , Yuma also got injured in this duel as well and this also has a possible outcome of ending the same way , if not deciding the fate of the Xyz Dimension.  
For either side its winner take all.

* * *

Kaito and Shun stood on one side and Gabriel and Mizar stood opposite to them , even though they haven't started they could feel the aura and their burning spirits, shun looks back at Gabriel.  
"I don't suppose there is no other way to settle this... "  
"No shun I'm not going back got it ?"  
"Fine.. we'll settle things here"

Shun takes out the deck that the duel priest gave him and slides it into it's slot..as he does so he could feel the power of the duel dragon aura and the deck's bond with him.

"Mizar" Kaito stares him down  
" if words won't do good then our actions will ! I swear to you I'll bring you back ! Photon Change!" Kaito's outfit.. switches from black to white and his eyes glow with one mark across his left eye.

"Kaito...  
Mizar clenches his fist and transforms as well.. "Barian Forceeee!" into his barian form.

Mizar now is a golden appearance, complete with a robe, and his barian symbol in the middle of his chest as it glows radiating with power. Gabriel doesn't transform but uses his darkness chaos power to overwhelm him.. he tightens his grip but controls four of them ready for battle with one single word.. uttered in union  
"DUEL!"

Mizar and Gabriel agree to let them go first , as for battle royale rules no one is allowed to draw or attack on the first turn .

Shun starts off with 5 cards

black feather bora the spear, blackfeather gale the whirlwind, blackwing kochi the daybreak, cards for blackfeathers, blackfeather vayu the emblem of honor.  
I play the spell cards for blackfeathers by discarding one blackfeather I can draw 2 cards shun discards vayu and draws two revealing to be dust tornado and down force he sets both cards facedown and proceeds with his turn

I summon blackfeather bora the spear!, Because I have a blackfeather on my field I can also special summon this blackfeather gale the whirlwind!. atk 1700 def 800, atk 1300 def 400  
next I tune them together  
" Arise and take your place.. upon this fallen field...with a flicker of feathers decend ! "  
the two blackfeather spin together and become a tornado of feathers as a figure merges from the heavy winds...  
" Synchro summon! Arrive to signal the call ! Blackfeather Tamer Blackhawk joe ! " Atk 2600 def 2000 ,  
joe flies down to shun's side armed with talons for his arms and readies himself for battle  
" I end my turn. "

Kaito is surprised but doesn't show it instead he smirks

" black feather ? , but you just got that there is no way you be able to master it that fast "  
then looking at the 5 cards in his hand a Gebeb , red eyes darkness metal dragon , hieratic seal of supremacy , galaxy eyes photon dragon and hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord...  
" magic card activate this allows me to special summon a hieratic " and uses it to summon a sun seal. he then normal summons gebeb and banishes it for red eyes darkness metal dragon and uses it to special summon photon dragon.  
" i overlay my 2 level 8 dragons come to me ultimate dragon ! Xyz summon ! Rank 8 ! numbers 62 galaxy eyes prime proton dragon  
I end with this ... "

kaito narrows his eyes slightly before looking at his 5 cards (I'll admit it we did train him well.. but to fight against my own card.. is exciting) he smirks again

he looks at the cipher twin raptor, cipher mirror knight, cipher wing, cipher bit and cipher chain and a plan comes into his Because you control a monster from the extra deck and I don't control any monsters I can special summon cipher twin raptor ! atk 1600 def 800 , then I summon cipher wing atk 1400 def 1200  
I use it's effect by tributing it all cipher monsters I control level increases by 4 , turning twin raptor into a level 8 also.. twin raptor once used for an xyz summon counts as two materials  
Kaito raises his hand "I overlay my twin raptor!"  
The monster files down in a swirling votrex "Galaxy shining in the darkness..embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant!" a eye shows... then .. claws.. and finally wings... as it's true shape merges..  
"Xyz summon ! Descend ! Rank 8 ! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! the dragon files out roaring fiercely as it stares down it's photon counter part atk 3000 def 2500  
kaito takes the cipher bit and cipher chain and sets them  
" Turn end "

Mizar goes through using the effect of mythic water and mythic tree dragon to xyz summon numbers 46 dragluon. " really Gabriel wants answers what is that darkness he has , the professor told us he can help , he is i will protect him ... my dragons effect by using one over lay i can special summon a dragon from my hand come armed protector dragon " next i use dragons shield as long as there is dragons on the field dragluon cannot be targeted he then attacks black feather with dragluon

shun braces himself for impact... as his lp went down to 3800

then striking him again with armed protector dragon " leave him to me , armed protector dragon also gains 500 for every equip card "

shun lp falls further to 1300... he wiped his mouth.. after he gets up.. feeling the impact of the attack.. and is a bit shaken up but gets back on his feet and reads the situation then draws

he gets black thunder , which he sets facedown  
I summon blackfeather kochi the daybreak in defense mode atk 700 def 1500  
he turns to kaito and nods to him as he ends his turn "turn end"

The next player up then attacks Kaito to which kaito counters "I play my reverse card! Cipher bit ! Due to this if cipher dragon would be destroyed by battle or card effects it prevents it and this card becomes an overlay unit!"  
rughhhhhh! "Kaito takes damage as well... his lp dropping down to 3000

" i end "

Kaito takes his turn I draw! He drew double cipher which he sets.

I activate cipher dragon's effect! I take control of one of your monsters and it's name is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon "Cipher projection!" he gives up one of his overlay units as he does so " I'll take control of .. your galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon ! "

the dragon roars.. and struggles but it cannot escape from the blinding lights of cipher wings.. as it ensnares it and brings it over to kaito's side

In addition while it's under my control it's atk becomes 3000 and it's effects are negated however I battle! Attacking your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with the transformed cipher dragon " Cipher Burst Stream ! " the form of prime photon turns into a ghost materialized version of cipher as it fires off it's attack burning the red-eyes into flames as Gabriel lp goes to 3800  
kaito turns to the protector dragon " I use my original cipher dragon to attack protector dragon ! Cipher Burst Stream!"

the other cipher dragon charges it's attack as it files back and fires off a powerful charge... destroying protector dragon as it fades into light... leaving a sparkle of stars.. with mizal lp falling to 3500 it files back landing next to kaito  
" I end my turn and at this moment, my cipher dragon's effect wears off.. and I return prime photon to you Gabriel "  
the dragon files back to Gabriel's side. with it's attack restored to 4000 and def 3000

Mizar plays the effect of his dragon to take control of another dragon targeting the one on Kaito 's field.

"I play my reverse card! Double Cipher ! By giving up all of my cipher dragon's overlay units.. I can special summon one cipher dragon from my extra deck ignoring it's summoning conditions!"  
Kaito slams another cipher dragon which files next to the first on his duel diskatk 3000 def 2500 after which his first cipher gets taken away from him

" cipher dragon will attack cipher dragon "

both dragons attack each other with their cipher burst steam destroying each other " However this isn't the end I target my cipher dragon and then I discard my cipher mirror knight, alongside one card I control to my graveyard I send my cipher chain to my grave to revive my cipher dragon ! appear once more !atk 3000 def 2500

" i end , attacking again will leave me open and the other guy is still shielded "

shun turns to kaito (He had that set facedown ..as a fail safe... kaito... basically just said I'm entrusting you on this...)  
shun grits his teeth as he stares at the prime photon staring back at them... (It's no joke.. that dragon's dangerous but.. we can't falter here..!")  
" I draw ! "


	102. Darkness of Heart

Shun draws and looks at the card he just drawn. There is not any emotion except one , pure determination  
" i summon blackfeather ghibli the searing wind. next i tune it with my kochi the daybreak. The shadow storm of whirlwinds fly through the blackest night bringing salvation , fly onward , blackfeather armored wing.  
then came out the same monster that served as crow's ace at one point in time spreading its wings as it holds its stance ready to protect shun to the end landing just in front of him.  
" this monster cannot be destroyed by battle and also i take no damage involveing this card ...turn end "  
( i brought some time , there is a way to strike back but it wont be simple )

Gabriel sighs " they are a persistent bunch still holding on to protecting me ...draw "  
getting another hieratic dragon su and he swaps the one on the field and special summoning another sun seal in the process. His dueling style had changed as well as his personally becoming more defensive when observing.  
" battle i attack cipher dragon with prime photon dragon , i use its effect and send my sun seal , prime proton dragon gains attack equal to the total ranks on the field x 200 "

Kaito braces the attack and grits his teeth as the force of the shock wave sends him back falling a bit behind almost hitting the wall. dropping his LP to 2000.  
He watches as his cipher dragon gives out one last roar before it is destroyed.  
He gets up again and presses on getting back to the same spot as he was before.

Gabriel grips a fist " with this i can end it but... darn it , what the heck is this darkness hieratic su direct attack. "

Shun then responds to the attack by synchro by useing Blackfeather - Vayu the Emblem of Honor summoning Blackfeather darkrage dragon to kaito's field chanting  
" soar with eternal glory to rain down on your foes , synchro summon , level 8 , blackfeather darkrage dragon. "  
this dragon was given to him by the duel priest.

" turn end " Gabriel responds

Kaito turns to shun " thanks "  
" anytime lets do this partner "  
" right "  
kaito reaches for his deck.  
( all i got on my field is blackfeather darkrage dragon , but aside from that i have no hand or counters )  
" I draw " then looking at the card " this is "  
then staring down prime photon dragon  
" battle i attack your prime photon dragon with blackfeather darkrage dragon also at this time i play the spell card attack reversal , this switches the attack of all of our monsters until the end phase. So this makes prime photon ' s effect useless since i am destroying it by battle. "

" crap " goes through his mind and his LP drops to 2600 , as Kaito then ends his turn.

Mizar draws and attacks blackfeather darkrage dragon with dragluon. Shun then responds with a trap card black thunder to deal damage to their opponents " for every card on your side of the field you take 400 damage "  
Kaito's LP drops to 1800 , while Gabriel and Mizar drop by 1200.

Gabriel - 1400  
Mizar - 2300

" I tell you this let me protect him "  
"we came here to save you both ! There is got to be another way instead of bargaining with the professor.  
I draw... "

Shun then looks at the card in his hand.

" Then why are we even fighting , that professor fears me , but believes that using me he can get to Gabriel. I am only trying to protect him we need answers. "

" That doesn't mean you have to practically sell your soul to do it , right now our allies are in every dimension gathering information , whatever we can use. we will find answers together without having to resort going back to the professor even if you believe he fears you. Nothing will stop him form disposing you like he did to our people. "

" I .. "  
Gabriel voids the duel by pulling his deck and summoning his photon dragon.

" You are not getting away ! "  
Shun and Kaito respond by summoning their dragons and blocking his path.  
" What are you hoping to accomplish by running away "

"I will fight on my own , this soul is not me and will hurt you all. I got no control over it. Besides i am the cause of this war. "  
" it will not get any easier , remember you are the reason why i have this dragon , but it dusnt deny the fact that its draining to use this way. Still i am here facing my own demons and willing to do what it takes for everyone to stand together. "  
Shun stands his ground and Kaito follows through " Gabriel you are trained by me and Mizar you know better ... You both know better. I know we are not the best of people but we respect each other as users of dragons. I don't want to see this happen again , I already seen that ounce and will not allow it to happen to anyone else. If you both truly want to continue this , then finish this duel. We will not stop you if you defeat us. "

Shun reluctantly agrees...

" I , we will not come after you , because you already shown it, so come at me. "

" then we will finish this useing what we have left on our fields , hand and Lifepoints. Shun you are also a duel priest so we will do it in the terms of a one shot run that dragon will be your deckmaster. "  
then turning to Mizar and Kaito " stay out of this , I will finish on my own "

" Duel restart , your move. The only card i have out is my Photon dragon "  
"Very well , I have Blackfeather darkrage dragon and Black feather armored wing "  
" I left because of the darkness inside me forcing me to do things i do not normally do in duels , as well as conflicting emotions "

Mizar looks on " stop this fighting , it will not solve anything the truth is i was controlled against my will but when I took LP damage our dragons reversed the effect. I did not know he was trying to run or rather when i was in the fusion i was going to be disposed of , at that point i know i had to run if not i would had been carded. I was not able to get anyone else out but there are others and Tron 's family who is also currently being controlled by them.


	103. aerial rideing duel

Two more spirits then appear to Gabriel " you forgot about us " then appearing on his field the two monsters were Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord and Hieratic dragon of Su.  
 _" Right "_  
Other than the three monsters he has no hand. Gabriel then turning to Shun  
 _" we will use what ever is left of our LP , fields and hand. We are allow to draw cards and will carry this out on the terms of a riding duel. Our ride is our ace monster your duel dragon and my Photon Dragon , We will have until impact to respond. "_

 _" Duel Restart "  
_ Gabriel calls out , then taking off into the air grabbing onto one of the spikes on the dragons back , ignoring Mizar's call requesting him to stop and their remaining LP displayed on their duel disks , while their graveyard also remains untouched as they left it.

Shun has Blackfeather darkrage Dragon and armor master. Due to the appearance of the Duel dragon Blackfeather darkrage Dragon being used in a serious duel , the signer mark digs into Crow.  
 _( " fusion attacking us again ? " )  
_ Then deciding to check it out heading over to his D-Wheel the blackbird then turning to the others , " you all stay here and keep an eye out on the base. "

* * *

 _Gabriel - 1400_  
 _Hieratic seal of the sun dragon overlord , Hieratic dragon of Su , Galaxy eyes photon dragon : Field_  
 _( red eyes darkness metal dragon , hieratic sun seal , galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon , hieratic seal of supremacy ) : graveyard_  
 _( hieratic gebeb ) : banished_

 _Shun - 1300_  
 _Blackfeather darkrage Dragon , Blackfeather armor master : Field_

* * *

Mizar and Kaito give each other confused looks _" riding duel ? "_  
As the two duelists are about to crash again. Mizar remembers something when they first trained him during that time Merag spoke of something an unknown darkness that had surfaced inside Gabriel and only Nash was strong enough to resist it. That darkness must had been Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon.

He turns to Kaito _" did it occur to you to think it is strange that someone who has a deck full of light monsters will have a dark duel monster spirit , become this determined to break off from us , leave himself open or play this aggressively ?  
I do not think he is himself right now. Because I felt darkness when i spirit link with him and that darkness overtook me. He did play that card did he ? Red-eyes darkness metal dragon. "  
" Yes "  
" Our only choice now is to fight and hope that your friend can defeat him. but just beating it will not be enough we have to seal it again. That card is a duel spirit. "_

* * *

shun encourages blackfeather dragon to fly faster as he moves almost neck to neck with Gabriel and looks over the situation... (That photon dragon is back again it won't be easy..)  
He looks back at the card he drew a couple of moments ago before they took to the skies _._

 _" your move shun "_ he responds and keeps the speed  
" this dragon has always been my partner for riding duels. "

the dragon fly a bit higher, and shun makes his decision " I set this card face down  
Battle ! I attack your sun seal with black feather armored wing ! Black Tornado ! "

"I attack your hieratic dragon of Su with blackfeather darkrage dragon!" "Redemption Submission!"  
with one burst of energy su lets out a cry as it too falls leaving photon dragon the last monster standing  
"I end my turn with that."

" Su was in defense so i take no damage , you are very persistent with me but i am not the one you know and i will never go back now that i am free...I draw " getting monster reborn  
" I play the spell card this allows me to special summon a dragon from my grave come on back red-eyes darkness metal dragon "

with roar and cry of the abyss darkness dragon files from the smoke... with it's red eyes full of vengeance , it spreads it's wings as it flies just to the side of photon dragon , as they both roar proudly.

" red-eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate , i special summon my galaxy-eyes prime photon dragon " now i use this dragon and overlay it to one rank higher Power filling the galaxy... When the ruler has exhausted his body and spirit , his soul curses the world ! Come forth , Number 95 ! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon !  
this card can be special summoned by using a galaxy-eyes as material next when this card is special summoned i can send 3 dragons to my grave and banish 3 monsters from your deck

shun... clenches his teeth and removes , blackfeather fane the steel chain, hurricane the tornado and shura the blue flame.

" i send asar , nebthet and eset " adding a bit more speed he attacks  
" battle ! i use dark matter dragon to attack blackfeather dark rage dragon "

"I play my reverse card ! Black feather anchor! I tribute my black feather armored wing then by sending this trap to the grave, it adds the tributed monster's atk to one of my synchro monsters !  
My armored wing lends it's power to my blackfeather darkrage dragon ! "  
2500 added... blackfeather dark rage dragon 5300 atk

blackfeather darkrage dragon files circling the dark matter dragon ready to counter.. as they face off... darkrage dragon's wings.. turn dark red... as it's overwhelmed with power...and strikes back...

dark matter dragon only has 4000 atk so it gets destroyed , " I am not done "

" That's true but your lp is only at 100 "

" Did you forget my photon dragons effect ? he then jumps over to his true partner calling it to his side and makes another attack even if i have one Life left this duel is not over , Galaxy eyes attack and i use its effect and banish both monsters till the end of the battle phase "

"darn it .. .no..."

" with this game over , end it red eyes darkness metal dragon "

with it's mouth bursting with energy darkness metal fires it's final ..attack at shun hitting him "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh! noooooooooo ! ..ugh... no... G-Gabriel... "  
He reaches out with his hand... as he closes his eyes.. "I... was almost...there..." shun falls off the dragon and is shot out from the sky.  
As his lp hits zero..As shun falls...kaito and mizar watch in horror... then just as they are about to summon their own dragons to help... a sound of revving engine could be heard... and a voice cries out breaking the silence...


	104. aerial rideing duel ( 2 )

" Darkened whirlwind , reveal hidden wishes on your wings ! Synchro Summon ! Soar , Black Feather Dragon ! "  
with a burst blackfeather dragon soars through the path of light and catches shun landing him to safety... as crow on the blackbird... pushes through.. and lands... he turns to shun.. " Just.. barely.. made it.. I knew it my birthmark was right... Heh.. you and I we really are birds of a feather.. huh... who would have thought you would have a dragon that mirrors my own. "  
He then turns to Gabriel... who still looks on from the sky " What is wrong with you ?! I thought we were all fighting on the same side... isn't he your friend too ?! "

Gabriel remains on the summoned red eyes dragon giving the ( " still going to challenge me " ) look before responding to Crow  
" I don't belong in this world or in barian world , i process darkness that is not of this dimension. I want answers , so were , not now "

"ugh... look a lot of us may not know everything of what's going on... but face one fact.. if we don't all work together .. all the worlds and dimensions will be destroyed...! None of us will have a home to return to ! Do you really want that ?! "

" I am tired of this fighting , i been targeted , i process darkness that rivals the power of those barians , if by digging deeper into my powers i can find the answers then so be it , do it partner "

crow.. taken back turns to his own dragon... " blackfeather dragon shield us... I gotta a bad feeling about this... "  
the dragon nods understandably and raises it's wings as crow's signer mark glows... forming a giant red shield surrounding both him shun and it expands shield kaito and mizar..  
crow tighten his arms together and stands his ground as he looks up expecting the worst

" Darkness Metal Flare" declaring an attack and takes off by spreading a blaze along the ground. When the flames die down they notice he is gone.

"Tisk he got away huh... " He turns back to shun and then sees both Mizar and Kaito.. and puts one hand behind his head and ruffles his hair...  
" Damn.. you guys really over did it with the dueling.. you got banged up pretty badly.. come on I'll take you back to the base and we can get you treated.. we'll talk later."

" he could not had gone far , that battle had left him with 100 life "

" you got a good point... shame the guy loss I was watching as I arrived and I couldn't believe what I was seeing... heh I gotta give him some props though... he should have released his dragon but he didn't want to cut that bond..I know that feeling all too well. "

" and Gabriel said you just got that there is no way you be able to master it that quickly , as well as forced that to be a riding duel so we cannot interfere. Now it just feels like he just wants to just crush everything "

" what will you do now kaito ? if nash hears about this he will have my hide "

kaito then stands up

" I'm going after him I still got life points myself.. " He turns to shun..  
" I'll finish the battle that we endured and that you almost settled..even if it's a deck you just recently got.. heh.. well done shun "  
kaito looks at his duel disk... his lp still set on 1800 and thinks of the situation they were in and clenches his hand into a fist.

" go then kaito , make sure you bring him back we can't let fusion get a hold of him. But how will we do a rideing duel ? "

crow turns to kaito... and raises his arm... " After our own crazy adventures... we thought that these marks will be gone forever.. when they came back and called to us .. we knew something wrong was gonna happen and shake the world. But we learned something new... that was once given to yusei.. that I can now in turn do for you.  
Let me hold your ace monster. "

" yeah sure "

crow takes up the cipher dragon card and holds it as the energy sparking from his signer mark flows the card with energy and he places it on the blackbird , it glows with power... and radiates... taking shape... as it shows cipher dragon's light spreading into wings from the side of the wheels... with the d-wheel now turning into a dark blue and red color.

Crow turns back to kaito and hands him back his card.. "We learned the ability of transferring our dragon's spirits, our aces with uniting them with the crimson dragon energy to let it transform into one with our D-Wheel.  
You don't have a D-wheel so I'll let you borrow mine for the time being.. you might be a bit cold at times.. but the desire and will to help your friend is the real deal.. so the energy accepted you. "  
He nods to Kaito and takes one more look at shun and looks back at him.. " knock him off that high horse and back to his senses.. "  
He raises his fist to kaito

" you got it " then gos over to the D-Wheel  
" how do we even use this "

" Um... this is gonna sound a bit crazy but try not to freak out okay..? "

" ok "

"Basically this runs on something called the Ener-D energy , which is the substitute for natural and positive energy from our dimension..  
here's the crazy part because this was made we don't use anything else for energy.. and it also corrected the problem with carbon dioxide cuz there is no bad pollution to mess with the air. "  
" Now here is an interface is where you'll see the screen for your duel, and the helmet also shows you stats of the monster you're facing.. this part right here.. is where you place your deck , this machine also has an auto pilot function so you can duel without worrying about steering.. but you were gonna duel with steering you.. til it like this.. and this is how to keep your hand.. and.. "

While crow is explaining and kaito taking in all that's being said and explained and showed to him by example, mizar is watching with keen interest while looking confused.. as he frowns.. ( I have no idea... what this device really is.. but it's still interesting. )

" i use my robot to travel a lot this is similar to its cycle mode so it should not be too hard , still better me then mizar to do it. Still to think he will actually do this , why riding duel what is he really "

mizar... makes a dumbfounded expression by that comment and regains his composure.. as he clears his throat... " I have you know that while I may not understand fully of what this device is.. it's not within the reach of knowledge.. even if I may have to dabble to use it. "  
Crow expression turns a bit grim... " I'm not sure but what I do know is this... if he's someone that can do a riding duel.. then he's gotta know a bit more than what he's leading on.. and by that I'm saying he may have visited my dimension before.. for what reason I'm not certain. "

" to him it just seemed natural by the looks of it , here goes nothing "

Kaito revs up the handle and the d-wheel roars to life glowing to match the cipher dragon's power.. as it slowly lets out it's aura cipher wings

Gabriel looks behind " again ? even shun was not able to get through "

" True but he came pretty close and I still got Life to spare. I am here to finish what we started "  
" Very well , but this field is against you. You got no hand or field , While i still have my red-eyes darkness metal dragon and photon dragon. "


	105. draw of destiny

A vision then haunts Ryuu regarding the question that plagues his mind when he opened the gate to the fusion dimension along with Yusei , standing before him in subspace is a silver dragon who speaks to him , stardust spark dragon. This is the door to destiny now you must choose between me or your friends.

" why do i have to choose now ? ,  
if i choose my friends and unite the world I will lose the one most important to me my current family.  
But  
if i choose you i will keep my current family but at the end of it you and the other duel dragons will most likely return to their original owners.

" I cannot chose between Reiji and Yuya. and why did you pick me to decide the fate of the world ? You belonged to Yusei "

" Yes my spirit will most likely return to Yusei but we been fighting for so long together a part of me sleeps in you , so you can call me when ever you need me "

" I had already given up everything , how much more do i have to give up ? "

" You do not have to give up anything you can create a new future. by believing in the powers the you gained from all your friends and allies , those people who are called lancers and signers or the 4 people closest to you who lie in the very darkness of your soul , so the choice is not your family but this.  
Your own existence. How they see you and you see yourself , a memory , your inner self.  
so do you see yourself as you or someone else. "

" I don't know "

The ground below him suddenly crumbled away causing him to fall into an abyss.

* * *

Waking up , he noticed he was in a room. ( its that vision again )  
He then hears a voice " oh , you are awake I found you passed out and brought you here , would that be a D-Wheel by any chance ? "

" Yes "

" Sweet , I am Yuki Judai. The reason why I asked is because some time ago me and two others had fought against Paradox in an effort to prevent him from destroying the duel spirit world and I know one of them has a DWheel. This world was then split after and now it seems like we all face the same crisis again "

" it will appear that way "  
Ryuu then turns to face the one talking to him and sees a duel spirit next to him , the duel spirit Yubel. He then closes his eyes  
" I see you have duel spirits as well. "  
" yes , I can my deck they are duel spirits the Neo-spacians , winged kuriboh , E-Hero Neos and Yubel. "

* * *

Back in the Xyz dimension , Kaito takes a final stand against Gabriel with the intent to set him free from the darkness that has taken over his mind. Using the DWheel that Crow allowed him to use he takes off into the air.  
Gabriel responds " this is your destiny draw "

* * *

 _Kaito - 1800_  
 _Gabriel - 100 ( Galaxy-eyes photon dragon , Red-eyes darkness metal dragon )_

* * *

 _( " is it that even the gods had forsaken this world " )_ Thought another duelist that is on the roof of another building , riding another DWheel , its rider remains out of sight and watches the rest of the duel taking place.

 _kaito ( He's right... I have no cards on my field.. .or my hand... but still... shun's wishes are entrusted.. to me... I won't... let him down ! ) " I draw ! "_

 _kaito turns over the card he drew and smirks " I activate the equip spell card galaxy zero ! "_

 _" I can select either a galaxy or photon monster from my grave and equip this card to it.. however it cannot attack or activate it's effects and if it would be destroyed in battle I can destroy this card instead and that monster's attack would become zero !  
Revive Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon ! " _

_spreading it's colored wings , and a powerful roar echoes from the vortex and cipher dragon files out , landing near kaito and staring down it's galaxy-eyes counter part. ( atk 3000 def 2500 )  
kaito then pushes the d-wheel up and files further above from Gabriel and raises his hand up... " and now.. using galaxy-eyes cipher dragon as material... I recreate the overlay network ! "  
_The d-wheel begins to glow mimicking the same color as cipher dragons wings...

" Galaxy shining within the darkness spread your shining wings once more, and release the embodiment of light that delivers hope ! Rank Up Xyz Change ! Rank 9 ! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon ! "

once more galaxy-eyes merges from the vortex this time , shining high in the sky almost blinding to Gabriel it reveals itself.. with it's wings.. still bright as can be however this time the edge of the wings comes together as if it's a weapon rather than just a part of itself and on it's claws are enhanced armor .. with blades.. in addition to the rest of it's form.. overflowing with power. atk 3200 def 2800  
kaito files alongside his dragon both of them staring down at Gabriel and galaxy-eyes photon dragon. The Dwheel.. shining brightly with the same color wings as the dragon..  
" I use.. Galaxy-eyes Cipher Blade Dragon's effect ! I give up it's overlay unit and destroy one card on the field ! I choose your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon !  
Cipher Surge Slice ! "

Cipher Blade Dragon's wings.. launches from it's body and files at photon dragon , slicing it as it lets out one final roar then files back and re-merges with cipher blade dragon...  
leaving only red-eyes darkness metal dragon to face it " Now.. may this attack pierce the darkness within... Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Blade Dragon attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ! Cipher Stream X Burst...! "

Cipher Blade files up and raises it's wings forward... generating energy and fires it from both it's wings and mouth... at the darkness metal dragon which fires back in response forming a massive attack in the sky as it concretes into one explosion as the smoke clears...  
red-eyes darkness metal dragon.. falls from the sky... as well.. as Gabriel from the impact of the attack .. as his life points hit 0... " ughhhhh... this .. is... impossible... "

kaito .. files downwards... ordering cipher blade dragon to catch Gabriel.. as it speeds down in a spiral... managing to catch him and land safely.. as red-eyes darkness metal dragon disappears.. as the duel ends. Kaito lands next to his dragon as it too disappears leaving Gabriel on the ground.


	106. Polar Star God Loki

The duel left Gabriel in a weakened state , he shakes his head as he comes to... but feels dizzy  
" what happened , all this time i only thought i been helping , what had i done wrong ? Red-eyes darkness metal dragon every time i used it , that spirit overtakes me the instant i falter , responding strongly to emotions "

kaito reaches out with his hand to help him up

" It's not a matter of what you're done wrong but how you were going about it.. if you dwell further into the path of destruction.. that's all you'll find at the end of it.. there will be no answers.. to look for.  
But if you aren't alone , be patient and you'll find your way , we chose you for a reason and you are strong enough to do it."

" i did not choose this and there is no answers why i have it. There is no way i can continue this war since the other bases got captured the only choice i had was to use magic from the shadow games , but the more i used it the harder it is to break its influence after "

" That's what I'm saying you don't need to lock yourself in like that, there is still hope for all of us.. even as we speak the people that came to this dimension , the lancers have other members that are fighting fusion. We aren't alone Gabriel , there must be a way for you to combine with the spirit more positively. Otherwise Galaxy-Eyes wouldn't have synced so well with you. "

" well the situation has changed now if what you all say is true , but it did not beat the fact that i had to give into those powers to survive up to now and doing so forced various shadow duels here. that spirit doesn't belong to me "

" Is that so ?  
Did you know before I met yuma.. I used to hunt souls of other duelists.. using Galaxy-Eyes ? "

" red-eyes doesn't belong to me directly it is an unknown darkness "

" I see..  
how long have you known of red-eyes ' s darkness ? "

" since the invasion "

" hmm..  
Something must've happened.. but even so.. Gabriel the fact you managed to hold on this long.. shows how strong your own spirit is. I once hunted others for the sake of my little brother .. haruto.. I didn't care if I had to sell my soul to the devil.. if it meant I had the power to save my brother , my family..  
so even if you're afraid... embrace it for yourself.. don't let something like this.. break your will. Until you find your answers.. I believe you're meant to hold on to that, you have a balance of both light and darkness.  
I know somewhere deep down you'll find a way to harness both. "

really i nearly got beat in one battle then i realize its powers , i had no one to rely on that time so i had to use darkness in a duel after i just continue to use it hunting down our opponents in and out of duels mostly just summoning it to reality .

" yes really that power can be used to fight against our oppressors  
you stood your ground even when I went on my own terms to hunt against fusions and you protected our base well even when the lancers showed up, you didn't hesitate. "  
he puts his hand to Gabriel shoulder,  
" having something that you want to protect makes you all the more stronger.. and for that I thank you. "

" by then i was lost to it , shun is my rival with him our duels always draw crowds like entertainment "

" and it made the children cheer and brought a lot of joy , encouraged others to make their own dreams a reality , I used to watch you both  
remember ? "

" I know who defeated us its basically how i was holding on to that tachyon dragon at that time.. but why choose me for the fate of our world ... and that i remember though using it for so long eat away at other memories you saved the only memory i had left i was ready to "  
he then draws the next 2 cards from his duel disk and reveals them 'hieratic seal of reflection' and 'hieratic seal of banishment' then putting them back.  
" had i win this memory will be buried in darkness  
and someone is watching. "

" I know that's why I been talking to you for so long , not just to tell you what I feel and what we all see in you , but to buy time  
can you tell who it is from here ? "

" no i cannot "

when an aurora cuts across the sky and a voice sounds from the roof of a destroyed building...  
" Whimsical god born from the stars, show us your absolute power and laugh at the world! Synchro Summon !  
Descend Loki , Lord of the Aesir ! "  
holding a card up and it glows brightly.

kaito look up in shock... " what's is that ? "

The rider revs his DWheel and takes off landing before the others  
" for one i had thought the gods had forsaken this place , i am an ally of the crimson dragon.  
So at ease i will not hurt you all , but look around at this destroyed place it reminds me of the last battle of the gods of Ragnarok.  
I am brave of Team Ragnarok , crow i see you are here as well , how long has it been since WRGP now we have a chance to fight together. The rest of my team are elsewhere not in this dimension. You are not the only ones alerted of this shake up so are we  
so i take it you all are gods chosen ? "

wait.. what?.. kaito turns around... crow ?!  
How did you get here ?

" I summoned blackfeather dragon and managed to follow you guys my signer mark was glowing again , also shun and Mizar is being cared for , since reinforcements arrived and took them back to the base.  
To answer your question brave.."  
crow reaches and puts his hand into a fist to which brave gives back  
" it's great to see you been a long while and I believe.. "  
he turns to kaito and Gabriel  
" that the people of this dimension are chosen by their own means to fight for a better "  
he smirks at the two of them

" your friend there looks like he is about to pass out you should take him back "

" yeah.. "  
kaito picks up Gabriel and helps him onto the d-wheel he turns back to crow and brave  
" Anyone who's fighting against fusion is an ally of ours , we'll meet again "  
He revs up the engine as its wings soar to life and they speed off into the distance.

" don't worry about us "  
he then sighs ...  
" I know this world has a god as well but for some reason i cannot sense it , it just feels something is amiss "

" So how did you get here brave ? "

our leader transported us according to the Nordic myths , but by the time i got here this place looks like the end of the world according to those legends

" I see "  
Crow then thinks to himself before responding " well it is not the end of the world , this place was invaded and attacked , many people were lost but there are still survivors trying to rebuild what was lost "

" go back with them , we will meet again for now we have our own war "

" ok " was Crow's response and they go their separate ways...


	107. memory buried in darkness

Gabriel is attended to , as he lies on an infirmary bed in a room , that is otherwise empty. Outside the other resistance members wait. The doctor and nurse then exit the room and addresses them then invites them inside.

 _" Kaito , Yuma , Shun , Rei , Mizar..._  
 _we done all we can and have not had any feedback. The injuries are only minor and would had already awakened. There is a chance he will stay unconscious. "_

The five of them then talk among themselves...

 _" the only thing we have in common is the power to talk to spirits , but there is nothing they can do that will get a message to his mind or spirit "_

coming to a conclusion that his current condition is the result of certain memories that gotten lost on top of his will that nearly got shattered.

 _" the only one who can save him will be someone with psychic abilities or process shadow sense like he does. "_

* * *

Kaito recalls the events of the interdimensional war with the barian world to the Lancers , entrusting 'Number 100: Numeron Dragon' to Mizar. Then leaving Yuma with the fate of their world , when his life came to an end. Then calling out to him as a spirit reminding Yuma and Astral that they must win.

To that end Yuma defeats Nash the leader of the barians and Astral to decide the future. Yuma uses the Numeron Code to fuse the spirit worlds and then reviving everyone involved.

After the war he combined their powers with everyone and face the new threat in the Astral world. The Barians then decide to use their power and protect the spirit world and earth becoming the new gods of the Barian world. Eliphas , Astral , Yuma also doing the same for the astral world.

* * *

 _" When this crisis was over , that is when I met Gabriel who was a child at the time. He was alone and has amnesia. Deciding to take him in i brought him home with me. My father and brother met him with open arms. When asked about anything regarding his memory he screamed out in agony , eventually falling unconscious._

 _That is when we learned that he has no memories. Afterwards , he remained asleep for some time. During this period I had watched over him , to keep him safe. Some time later , he woke up._

 _We decided to name him Gabriel. It was then his spirit began to heal and was drawn to a deck of Duel Monsters cards. I give him that chance then , and let him use that photon deck. While i used a Cipher deck i developed on my own._  
 _Dueling seemed to come naturally to him , I let him keep that deck. I often see him holding on to that card Photon Dragon as if talking to it. The Barians had referred to this power as darkness._

 _Watching him he reminds me a lot of Haruto but different , convincing everyone after the war to trust the Barians 'anyone can change and deserves a second chance' . I still remember that._  
 _We then mentored him to use the cards to suit the purpose of protecting everyone._

 _\- x -_

 _Gabriel had shown himself like the sun. He drew some monster designs that reflected a dream he had and told me its story_

 _Thousands of years ago, the ancient city of Heliopolis was guarded by nine ancient Dragons_

 _the Hieratic Dragons!_

 _Together, these Hieratic Dragons – Nuit, Gebeb, Eset, Nebthet, Tefnuit, Su, Asar, Sutekh, and Atum defended civilization against threats you cannot even imagine._

 _Wielding the power of their mysterious Hieratic Seals , none could challenge the power of the Hieratic Dragons. Especially when they called down the ultimate power of the sun itself , by Summoning the Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis !_

 _Dr. Faker , my father then turned them into cards. These Hieratics then became his new deck. With these cards he entered a duel school and leagues , from there met others and Yusho teaching them , the people of the Xyz dimension , using the duels with smiles philosophy. "_

Then the invasion...

* * *

While lying unconscious in the infirmary...

Gabriel remembers the events of the early days of the invasion after returning to the dimension. He rallies everyone to defend. Using the duel schools as a base , as the war drew on only two bases remained Mizar then sacrifices himself when he knows the base was as good as lost giving him Tachyon dragon and sending him to Yuma.

Kaito decided to take the fight to the enemy despite Gabriel 's protest to stick together and leaves him feeling abandoned to defend last one by himself , though yuma was with him but the ongoing battles tire him out forcing him to rest.

With no one to turn to he had no choice but to use his dormant powers put to sleep by the barians when he lost control of it at one point in time.

 _" I banish Galaxy eyes photon dragon to special summon Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon , next i use its effect I special summon Galaxy eyes Tachyon dragon._  
 _Now using this card as Overlay I Xyz summon ! Come Galaxy eyes Dark matter dragon._  
 _When this card is special summoned I can send three cards from my deck to the graveyard to banish three monsters from your deck. I am not done , by using one overlay unit I can can make up to two attacks on monsters this turn. "_

Using this effect to end the duel. The unknown darkness at this time begins to act with a will of its own or seems to telling him  
' one can only fight darkness by using darkness , friends and family are inevitably lost and in the end , give yourself to me '

After he uses the Red eyes darkness metal dragon , Galaxy eyes photon and tachyon dragon as his main cards in duels. And killing or chasing off others using Darkness metal dragon till the lancers shown up.

His instincts tell him to kill them but seeing Shun there he hesitate instead summoning Hieratic Su with the intent to chase them off. Instead of attacking them without warning due to having a bond with him.  
Still not willing to hurt him he attempts to walk off only to have him block his path and defeats him.

But by this time he already had taken a darker personality , more serious , brooding , and cynical. Becoming more distant to the rest of the resistance members and act according to his accord and instincts.


	108. memory buried in darkness ( 2 )

As his mind continued to wander of the latest events he was still troubled by something. " how is it these lancers were able to ally with shun? " As shun once losing his sister became more distant while still willing to ally himself with their forces. " it more like he was shield of the resistance and I'm the sword.. but when I lost my shield... it felt like no one was there anymore.. That's right.. I felt as if I was alone even though I tried my best.. for.. kaito... for yuma.. for shun and myself.. I let.. my rage take.. over as my way of striking our enemies with no mercy.. not thinking of the surroundings. among us.."

* * *

During this time kaito talks with the lancers after explaining their past , " I think i am the reason why he is like this now , that time when i decided to distance myself to hunt fusion on my own he try to stop me but i just went on. You lancers may also wonder who the leader of this city is. To tell you guys the truth this city is build and run by my family and its current leader is Gabriel "

well upon this declaration everyone is stunned into silence except for shun who arms feel stiffed as he could relate to what kaito is saying.  
yuya then spoke up "But if he's their leader that means the one who took on the most with what went down with the invasion is.. him.."  
Aki then concludes.. "He blames himself for being so reckless even though all he tried to do was help.."  
"It messed his mind when everything was left up to him and it came crashing down" Crow added.

" we basically use our D-Pads as a form of ID in public when we need to now but he , he choose not to instead see himself as a common person like everyone else. that power he got darkness was mostly used to protect us but the trauma he faced sort of corrupted that power into a weapon of destruction. that card dark matter dragon is the proof of it that is his darkness in physical form his soul. "

kugeki upon hearing this tightens his hand into a fist... (He's going through the same thing as ryuu... and even myself... but unlike us.. he had no one to tell him he's still with them he viewed himself as a weapon and not as a human)  
"Kaito.. what will... we have to do to get him back?"

" help me guys , right now i cannot reach him but be careful , the other barians suggested someone with psychic power or process the same shadow sense abilities he has "

aki and kugeki both perked up (psychic.. power?) (shadow sense..)  
kugeki: I can do it then I have a similar feel to darkness within dragons,  
aki : I can also help I have psychic abilities.  
kaito takes a look at them and back to everyone else... "Okay we'll give you both some room just when you find him.. let him know that I'm sorry that I brought all this upon him..and made him face it alone."  
they both nod in understanding "Will do."

kaito and everyone else walks out leaving aki and kugeki alone with Gabriel  
aki turns to kugeki .. "You are able to tame the darkness with you and keep it under control how?"  
"I was saved... by the spirits.. and... the duel dragons.. but... also.." He takes out his void ogre dragon and shows it to her. "This dragon and me formed a contract and we are partners.. he helps me stay in a controlled state while manifesting the power through battle.. at times we lust for more but we are able to stay focus and not lose ourselves while remembering our current objective."  
"which is ? "  
"To guide those guided by the spirits will and get back peace in the both the spirit world and this realm of humans.."

he turns to her.. "Psychic powers though how does that work into this?"  
"When I was younger I manifested them but as a result.. of how I was viewed and treated.. I couldn't always control my emotions.. I lashed out and hurt everything around me.. and was... like a demon... even those I love.. were terrified of my power.. then I was brought in by someone who I thought understood me but used me to achieve his own selfish goals.. then yusei and everyone else.. helped me and saw me for who I am and not what was everyone feared and hated.  
and now... I decided to use my abilities to help others and became a doctor and give that same feeling of understanding and acceptance so that other people can get up and walk with life too."  
kugeki nods " Okay so we are similar in nature of our powers but also found our own purpose.. that's great now it's up to us to reach Gabriel and let him know he can do the same.. that everyone is with him."

Aki reaches out and touches Gabriel shoulder.. and motions kugeki to do the same.. they both shut their eyes.. and focus their thoughts.. on the boy that laid on the bed.. lost in the fabric of his own mind.

* * *

Aki's mark glows... and kugeki's inner darkness shifts as they see themselves in an astral type of state.. as they find themselves in a void... with images flying about... "These must be his memories.. aki states as they walk.. the images get brighter and leads them to an open road..  
kugeki blinks "This must be the world within his mind.. how strange.. It appears to be heartland.. must be how it was known before the attack."  
they see a bunch of children running around in the playground, some on slides and swings, others running around with duel disks and riding on solid visions.. all of them playing.. then they heard a familiar voice... " I summon heliopolis the sun dragon overlord ! I attack your life points directly ! "

they turn to find Gabriel but younger playing against another kid.. who looked up at him and started crying... seeing that he got hurt... Gabriel reached out for him and healed his wound but .. instead of thanking him,.. the child looked at him.. in horror.. "f-freak... ! Everyone run away! "  
The rest of the kids.. run .. leaving Gabriel by himself... crying.. "W-why... I just wanted to be like.. everyone else.. and play.. I didn't mean to hurt him.. I didn't...!"  
He held himself tightly.. and they see an aura flood out of him... in mist of his crying...  
kugeki : "That's Shadow power!"

aki steps forward and walks to Gabriel .. holding firmly to her stance as the power.. begins to overpower..  
kugeki right beside her as they move closer.. that's when the shadow power.. manifest.. into a silhouette of a dragon...

which reaches down and touches Gabriel... he looks up at it... that's when it turns...and looks directly at aki and kugeki... and charges at them... they reach forward...as it surround them... "Ughhhhh!... this... must be it ... the source of his... power... !... "Yeah... it was brought upon his loneliness... and his nonacceptance... but... ! We can't falter here! She reaches out and puts her arm up... as it hurts and cries out.. "Gabriel...!"

They both keep pushing against the force... while calling him.. out "Gabriel...!" Aki cries out " You aren't a monster! You were misunderstood... and can do more!... ugh...!... You alone.. have to see that in yourself... otherwise... you will be destroying yourself! "

kugeki also responds " I know you're scared of yourself.. you're scared that you'll never truly be accepted or find a home with people.. I get it... but you have found.. a place... with people who are your family.. .your friends... remember ...them!... Know that you are not alone .. .everyone gets like this at times.. with themselves.. but it's not forever.. you can keep moving forward...!.."

The darkness... continues to lash out destroying the images of memory... and turns back into a dragon... freeing aki and kugeki from it's grip...  
it turns to them... and speaks... "It is .. useless.. I have already tried..to reason with him.. but our ideals clash.. all that can be done is keep a hold of his wish.. that all who looked and scorn.. him.. that this world.. he wishes for his own demise...

it's eyes glowing red... "should you persist on continuing to reach him... you run the risk of losing.. yourselves here forever... do you still wish to proceed...?"

aki and kugeki both nod in agreement.. ."Yes of course! We do!"  
"Very well". It slowly releases it's hold completely and stands back as they approach the boy who now passed out from all his crying.

aki picks him up and rests him on her lap "Gabriel... everyone cares about you as well.. and looks to you for strength you're their leader.. their inspiration and hope.. you are loved... now you just need to love yourself." she hugs the boy cradling him in her arms.. and she gets back up and turns to kugeki.  
He in turns to the sleeping kid "You are the symbol of the city, and took on everyone's pain, suffering and sorrows.. you held full responsibility for what happens but they still care about you for you and not just what you could do for them. " The boy cooed as he sleeps and the images come flooding back as the scene begins to change.

* * *

Gabriel , is now older and chosen by his family as the mayor , taking on the duty of the city. then the invasion hit he alongside mizar and the others railed the defending forces and strike back at fusion using their powers. Kaito and Yuma also doing the same on the outskirts of the city until Gabriel learned that Ruri was taken away he joined with Shun in attempt at a rescue but failed since Ruri was not there. Gabriel decided to return to Xyz only to find 2 remaining bases. " Gabriel all is lost here take my dragon and go to Yuma " at the last base he found Kaito also here but decided to take the fight to the enemy  
A short time later Lancers arrived and Gabriel shielded the last base but seeing Shun he attempted to drive them off in place of killing them but the memories also show that he fraught mostly on his own using red eyes darkness metal dragon in a more aggressive dueling style

Then turning to the two now in his mind " what are you doing here ? "

"We came here to tell you that's it's not your fault, and you don't have to shelter everything by yourself.. and kaito also wanted to tell you this.. that he regrets leaving you alone and entrusting everything to you.. he should have been with you to support you but was blinded by his own rage." aki replied  
"Gabriel we saw what you went through.. all of it... you're no longer alone there was people here who accepts you for yourself and not what you can do for them.. they don't want you to be a tool but a companion to fight alongside with." kugeki added

" what sort of family will abandon one of his own "

aki.. looks to him.. "Someone that trusts their loved one so strongly that they are willing to believe in them that even if the stand by themselves the support of those who are always there are still there living within themselves. He didn't mean to burden you.. Gabriel. "  
kugeki steps forward "He's still with you.. isn't he... a part of your strength is also from him isn't that why you're also capable of using that dragon? He's always been guiding you through your partner, we all saw how you fought Gabriel how you took on those wishes.. your regrets, your anguish... your pain.. your tears..and your own fear of yourself... you defeated it for the sake of protecting what's precious to you... remember it .. and know that he's right there reaching out for you they all are.."  
and... we are too..  
they both reach out their hands to him

if things were as simple as that , but now i see no point in doing so when in the end family and friends will be lost to you . as things stand now you have to defeat me but fail you too will be trapped here ...he then throws his D-Pad into the air activating it " Duel disk set ! " it taking the shape as the same one Kaito uses only with red crystals on the back and base. and his left eye turns red similar to the barians. " perhaps you will need another demo of darkness "


	109. redemption

In a world of dreams anything is possible. To fly into the sky , breathe underwater , fly into space , go on a adventure or live in a world that you desired. For Gabriel Tenjo he would find himself propelled into a world of fantasy after being defeated by his older brother in a duel to restore his heart. While recovering he falls into a world of dreams.

* * *

Aki and Kugeki turn to each other and nod , closing their eyes and focusing their energies as their own duel disks and decks form with them... _"I was like you once and if I can change then so can you.. Gabriel ! "_ Aki declared as she drew her five cards. _" I not unfamiliar with the darkness you know but I do know you can still be yourself without losing to it ! "_  
Kugeki also drew his five cards.. as they all take their stance... and declare.. _" Duel ! "_

 _" taking the form of a irregular tag duel , means i go first "_ his five cards is hieratic gebeb , red eyes darkness metal dragon , hieratic su , hieratic seal of reflection and hieratic seal of banishment he uses the red eyes strategy banishing Gebeb and special summons hieratic Su with 2 set cards  
 _" just do not forget you guys are in my world._  
 _turn end... "_  
 _( Even though my life growing up had been hard an even so now since i am now the leader of this city. The people here did not know what i had to give up to come this far. Kaito 's family had shielded me and those barians taught me how to control my powers. But it did not beat the fact that i raised my blade against them. I am just as guilty as he is. My emotions cloud my judgment._  
 _I am no one special other than a slave to an accursed fate that brought me to a noble family , and process powers that allow me to freely control duel monster spirits. )_

 _Aki : my turn I draw!  
In her hand is rose archer , rose paladin , rose shaman , rose witch , briar transplant and rose bell of revelation  
upon seeing her hand aki smiles and makes her move.  
I.. will discard rose shaman to activate it's effect by discarding it I can draw one card  
aki draws rose shield  
"I summon rose witch!" in defense mode atk 1600/def1000  
"I activate the spell card rose bell of revelation ! I can add either queen angel of roses or fallen angel of roses from my deck to my hand. I add fallen angel of roses to my hand"  
"Next by sending rose witch back to my hand I can special summon fallen angel of roses ! " atk 2400 / def 1300  
" however if fallen angel is removed from the field she's banished instead "  
"I'll set two reverse cards and end my turn"_

 _"Then it's my turn I draw "  
In kugeki hand is dandylion, mathematican, foolish burial, reinforcement of army, dimensional slice and oasis of the dragon  
(Okay I can make this work for me)  
" I'll start by placing one monster facedown and setting two reverse cards as well and finishing my turn. "_

 _kugeki hand 3 cards_

 _aki 4000, lp  
kugeki 4000 lp  
Gabriel 4000. lp_

 _" you guys are playing rather odd , why " he draws into galaxy eyes... " reverse card open hieratic seal of banishment , I release one hieratic to banish one card on the field I banish fallen angel of roses "  
( something is effecting the cards i draw as well ) then speaking out loud his next move " red eyes effect activate i special summon su and one sun seal since the hieratic was released by the effect of a trap card "_

 _aki tisk... fallen angel...aki then acts "Reverse card open!" "Birar Pin-Seal!"  
"I render one card in your hand unusable and while this card is on my field you cannot discard that card either."  
(If I have it right I'm sure based on Gabriel fighting style when we first saw him duel he always plays red-eyes and immediately after that another dragon.)  
"I choose to make the card you just drew unusable." _

_" counter trap , reflection seal again releasing su to negate the effect of your card and with this i special summon another sun seal "  
_

 _"It didn't work."_

 _" What did you think i have anyways , i use my 2 level 8 sun seals to build the overlay network Xyz summon rank 8 hieratic sun dragon overlord " next is its effect i send one overlay and one card in my hand to the grave to destroy one card on the field i send my photon dragon then targeting one of kugeki's set cards in the backrow ._

 _kugeki watches as oasis of the dragon souls is destroyed_

 _" Battle i use my sun dragon and direct attack "_

 _"ughhhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!"  
"aki!"  
I'm... fine... ".. lp 1000_

 _" I attack the facedown "_

 _dandylion is destroyed  
" Since dandylion was sent to my grave, I can special summon two tokens to the field " atk0/def0 and at this same moment , I play my reverse card dimensional slice !  
When a monster been special summoned to my field, I can banish one monster my opponent controls.  
I choose to banish your red-eyes darkness metal dragon."_

 _" Turn end "_

 _"I draw  
I summon rose paladin! atk 1800 def 1200  
"I activate the spell card fragrance storm! I destroy my paladin then I draw one card if it's a plant type I can show it to you and draw one additional card."_

 _"I draw" (looks at the card then shows it to Gabriel) "I reveal rose lover so I draw again."  
"Now I activate the field spell white rose cloister! " the field suddenly turns brighter with flowers, roses, petals, dandelions and lilies flying  
upon where they are standing several pillars surround them now standing on a platform_

 _"Here within this sanctuary of the flowers, I can special summon one rose monster from my hand once per turn."  
"I special summon rose lover in defense mode. " atk 800 / def 800  
_

 _Aki picks up one of the roses flying about and takes a small sniff before releasing it_

 _"Next I play my reverse card rose shield ! I equip this card to my rose lover, by doing so you take 300 points of damage for every card in my hand. I have at least 2 cards in my hand so that's 600 damage your way, in addition if my monster would be destroyed the shield takes it's place."  
rose lover holds her shield as it spins and fires a fury of rose blossoms near Gabriel hitting him for 600.  
"tisk... " Gabriel lp 3700_

 _"I place rose witch in defense mode as well." atk 1600 / def 1000 " Turn end "  
_

 _" My turn I draw "  
(Aki... took some massive damage during the last turn, we don't have any synergy with our decks but if my hunch is right...)  
" I play the spell card one for one, by discarding my mathematician I can special summon one level one monster from my deck. I special summon my cyber valley " atk 0/ def 0 " Next I use my cyber valley's effect, by banishing it plus my token I can draw two cards."  
Kugeki draws getting mask of darkness and different dimension reincarnation  
" I activate foolish burial I send one card from my deck to the graveyard I will send my tuning supporter  
Then I play my reinforcement of the army I'll add junk synchron to my hand." _

_Aki froze upon hearing that ( Junk synchron like yusei...? )  
" Next I summon Junk synchron and use it's effect bringing back my tuning supporter.  
I'll tune them together with my final token ! "  
_

 _" Dragon of slumber, manifest before us and be renewed ! synchro summon ! Samara Dragon of Rebirth !  
in defense ! " atk 100 / def 2600  
a dragon with a reborn symbol around it's chest flew down and uses it's wings as a shield , as if to seal itself.  
" In addition because I used tuning supporter as a material for this summon I can draw one card. "_

 _kugeki gets crane crane and adds it alongside his other two cards. " I end my turn with that."_

 _kugeki hand :3 cards,  
aki hand : 1 card._

 _aki takes a look at the synchro ( that monster is like a monster reborn for synchros , he's focusing on defense also , we'll just have to hold on for a bit longer. )_

 _" what are you guys trying to pull , my link to the god of this dimension ? "_

 _aki answered that in one breath "No our aim is to let you come to terms that you can forgive yourself."  
kugeki remains silent as he takes Gabriel words to consideration _

_" Draw " and gets gebeb  
" forgive myself , i turned a blade against those who shielded me i am not any better off then he is , hieratic sun dragon , I am not backing down now and never will attack samara "_

 _samara lets out a cry as it's destroyed..  
" Samara's effect goes off I'll revive one monster from any of our graveyard back to my field. The monster I choose is... "  
he turns to aki and nods at her  
" I bring back aki's rose shaman but I'll revive it on her side of the field !. "atk 1700 / def 200  
( I'll show you that we can manage without relying on that card to let you see for yourself. )  
( Kugeki... he could have revived any one of Gabriel dragons... that's it he put my monster back because he knows my turn is after this and to set up any plays I may be able to make. )_

 _" Thanks kugeki, I'll be sure to make good use of this chance."  
kugeki gives her a thumbs up "No problem."_

 _" turn end "_

 _"My turn I draw"  
aki gets witch of the black rose " I summon witch of the black rose " atk 1700 def 1200  
" When this card is normal summoned I can draw one more card however if it's not a monster card this card is destroyed.  
I'll place her in defense mode "  
aki draws and gets the trap briar transplant.. she watches as her witch of the black rose smiles before she's destroyed  
she reveals the card to Gabriel " It wasn't a monster it was a trap. Next since rose lover still has the shield equipped the rose shield inflicts 300 damage to you for each card in my hand. That's another 600 damage  
Let the fragrance of these roses intoxicate you Gabriel. " Once more the shield spins and the blossoms fly and hit Gabriel knocking him down to 3100 lp.  
"Tisk what a nuisance."  
_

 _" I'll set my reverse card and end my turn. "_

 _his draw gets call of the haunted which he sets ( someone is messing with my cards again ) " attack rose lover "_

 _"By destroying rose shield instead rose lover is protected"  
aki sends rose shield to her graveyard_

 _" I am leaving my other monster facedown , turn end , I am not really going at full power anyway. you guys just been playing defensively this entire time "  
"I draw"  
kugeki gets miracle synchro fusion and smirks  
"Well that's because we only use what available options we have and with every draw we make we create more chances to fight... like this for example I activate miracle synchro fusion ! I remove my samara and my junk synchron from the grave , and fusion summon surging dragonic knight dracoequiste !" atk 3200 / def 2000  
Aki turns to kugeki " You know I'm starting to think you're a fan of yusei's that's another one of his monsters. "  
kugeki smirks again , " Well.. I guess we just got good taste." He shrugs his shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes... (geez.. yusei I wish you could see this.. haha..)  
_

 _" Arite now dracoequiste slay that dragon with dragonic spear javelin ! "  
The monster spins it's spear repeatably and fires a direct strike to the overlord... bringing it to it's knees as it's destroyed...  
"ughhhhh!..." _

_Gabriel lp : 2900_

 _"I set one monster facedown and end my turn."_

 _Kugeki hand : 2 cards._

 _" a monster with 3200 atk , fine its only fair that i will do this for real , that dragon is directly connected to me , up till now i been resisting my own intuition to play it , but i know they had been playing with my memory preventing me from taking one of you out. "_

 _aki and kugeki both hold their stance upon hearing this_

 _Galaxy-eyes is the key to awaken me , i stand down_

 _Aki and Kugeki still maintain their positions  
then she speaks " Who is playing with your memory Gabriel "  
_

 _" that barian , kaito , but how can even face them when i attacked them out of my sadness and madness "_

 _"The same way of how you're facing us and every other challenge... with conviction.. as duelists we are best understood through our cards, if you're truly sorry for what you're done, you will face them and tell them as such, I'm sure they'll understand you Gabriel they are not just your friends, they're your family." Aki replied._

 _" The instant i play it they will stop the duel "_

 _kugeki steps forward "you really think so... I been hearing the roaring and cries of that dragon ever since you sent it to the graveyard. That dragon was entrusted to you and you bonded with it for a reason, and it wasn't just because it was given to you, it chose you Gabriel. "  
Aki also takes a step forward "Stand against the odds Gabriel and answer to it's cry and show your spirit and will as a duelist."_

 _he sighs " alright , reverse card open call of the haunted , resurrect galaxy eyes photon dragon , take us back out of this subspace "_

 _galaxy-eyes roars but surprisingly enough aside from the dragon with its glow making things brightly, the field aside from aki's field spell didn't  
Instead the field remained the same but galaxy-eyes was glowing both blue and gold colors as it looked at Gabriel and gave a soft growl  
aki and kugeki both stood in silence  
galaxy-eyes lowered its head to Gabriel looking directly at him _

_" there is no point in continuing this forgive me "_

 _"galaxy-eyes rubs it's head to Gabriel and the glow also flows into him... delivering a sense of warmth."_

 _He then pets the dragon and turns to the others " you win , you already proven your point , this battle had been played by fate "_

 _aki and kugeki both nod as the field slowly turns back into the memory of his childhood as it flashes  
aki and kugeki then turn to him " will you come back with us and tell kaito how you feel ? " Aki asks _

_those people are my family they shielded me growing up though it was a hard life even under their wing , i was naive to think i can live my life as a normal person .. they are the ones who show me how i can control my powers without hurting anyone. so is something i have to do_

 _kugeki " well said Gabriel "  
aki " we'll see you outside Gabriel "  
galaxy-eyes then turns to them and glows as they disappear from Gabriel's mind _


	110. Rebirth

From the outside Gabriel holds his head ( " what happened " ) and awakens while attempting to sit up. Aki , Kugeki are back in their own bodies and helps him to sit.

" whats going on anyways those memories are all a blur , all i know was just being in darkness "

aki : Well... we had a duel.. that was a supposed tag team but even though it was two on one you were more than a force to be reckoned with so we were mostly on the defensive.  
kugeki : I defeated one of your dragons and then you brought back galaxy-eyes we spoke for a bit and then you admitted to how you feel about your life up to this point.  
aki : Also we saw your childhood and everything but aside from you and kaito , and us we won't tell anyone else.. it's your life.  
kugeki: you take it easy for a bit Gabriel we'll get kaito to come in and see you , and also get you some water and some food to eat.

i don't want anyone to know , but it will seem i will have to retake command

aki : yeah  
they leave to go get kaito and then to the kitchen to get some provision and drinks after alerting the others

Aki then turns to kugeki " you do know I'm gonna tell yusei what a fanboy you are right ? "  
"heh well I never got to duel him I'm happy I got to duel jack though.. "  
"Well once this all comes to an end we'll see if you and yusei can have a match. "  
"Wait you mean it ? "  
Aki nods  
"Thank you I'll be so... I mean thanks aki."  
She nods again holding in her laughter. ( I seriously gonna tell yusei this whenever we see him again. )

* * *

Gabriel just looks down on the bed... " Sigh what they do to me anyway. Still the people here only see me for what I am now not my past "

kaito then walks in " Hey Gabriel welcome back "

Brother you and Mizar are helping the Lancers I felt I also done something I should not had

" What's that Gabriel ? "

something you guys attempted to stir up deep within subconscious for one that was resisting me from being awakened. i let my emotions get the best of me as well. but we come to this point what is it that must be done

"I see well tell me what you would like to do about it ?"

they told me my mind put up a barrier and forced them to fight , other than that i don't know other then to make up for what has already passed. I did abandon my duty a bit and was about to just do things my way , why is it i was chosen for this when you can as well.

"Well"  
Kaito sits  
" I believe that whatever it is that we do we cannot go through alone. That there isn't nothing in this life that isn't worth fighting for to the sake of living to see the future. As people we are the ones that open the door to the light of tomorrow. "

That is what I lost sight of. There is one thing left to do though but our forces be spread somewhat thin

"Well how about we keep this idea going then when we're ready we'll discuss it with the others?"

I am worried about there may still be people hiding among the ruins. That was my reason for leaving before. And you said I lost someone ounce I don't want that to happen again was it because I was getting reckless..  
Yes , I been feeling restless of late it just feels like we are powerless

"Yeah I know... I'll be honest with you Gabriel. Lately with everything that's been going on... I'm just glad we even have survivors to begin with let alone a whole team.  
I was going about my own way.. too.. thinking of making up for when I wasn't there.. and .. I let my anger really get to me..  
there were times I was thinking wasn't my duty supposed to end after the events of astral world.. now to be called back again.. sometimes it felt like we couldn't have the right to choose.  
That our fates are predetermined.. but you know something.. I was wrong.."  
He turns to Gabriel ,  
" We are the ones that make our own fates , and have the power to choose , the dragons we have partnered with. "  
He takes out his galaxy-eyes cipher dragon. " They are just guiding us as we continue the path that we walk and they will be there for when we are lost.. and help us back on our feet to continue the fight. I don't believe there is any good or evil about this.. there has to be reason why all this happened.. the feeling of vengeance will cloud our judgement we can't have that pile on us and remove common sense."

What did they do to me anyway I just passed out after crashing with shun.  
As far as I know fusion is after me. And perhaps everyone with a link to astral and barian world.

"They took you back here and let you rest and leave you be ,  
yes you're right they are , it will take some time but we will find everyone else and bring them back."  
aki and kugeki both walked in with some rice, curry, chicken and some water and juice and placed them on the table near them. Then excused themselves.

If they are even around . Yuma may also be targeted  
There is no way I can rest easy or have a break

"True that goes for all of us, however we should be grateful to get any form of time to save our energies for the battle to come, so for this moment at least, let's eat , drink and then once after we had our fill, we'll go to the meeting room and let the others know your plan."

I will have time to eat later this isn't the time to lay around. Just how long can I keep pushing this I am glad alto told me how to do endurance.  
Then getting up to meet with the others

" at this time members of the resistance I will be retaking command . So lend me your power...  
There at this time there may be people hiding among the ruins the objective is to find them and bring them in . If you find any of fusion commanders do not engage instead call me and kaito to deal with it At this time we all have to stand as one. When you are ready move out  
I am not sure if this is the right thing but it's my answer for now let's get some thing to eat before we go. This is the final battle to decide our fate , so use this time to rest and prepare.  
At dawn of the next day we will begin.

everyone gives a cheer showing their support and then goes different areas in the base to eat and prepare themselves.  
kaito still sitting slowly claps just silently enough for him alone to hear.


	111. Rebirth ( 2 )

Gabriel then turns over to Kaito. _" Now who was it that drove you over the edge "  
_

kaito looks back  
 _" I wish I knew , but for now I'm just glad to have my sense back. "_

 _" It will seem we are somehow connected. Tell me how you feel there is no reason to hide from me_  
 _We will get them back. "  
_

Gabriel then feels a bit lightheaded but shakes it off remembering something..  
 _( I was_ _unconsciousness , how can I duel.. or do anything...? and they say I fight them ? resisted them ? talk ?  
None of this makes any sense... )  
" those lancers said i fraught against them , whats going on ? what happened back there ? ..._ _i feel like i just attacked you guys senselessly , blinded by emotions all i know is that I was in darkness. "_

 _Kaito puts a hand on his shoulder , his touch seem to have calm him down. And he responds...  
_

 _"Aki and Kugeki told me that your in your subconscious there lies the connection of you and your red-eyes darkness metal dragon.  
But it's different to what you knew.. that card actually been protecting you almost your whole life and you didn't even know it.. the feeling of darkness you experienced was brought out by how you felt and were treated as an outcast or a monster.. those negative emotions... took you over.. and manifested into rage.. that lashes out at the world when in reality you were crying for acceptance.. and to be viewed as a normal person among your people.  
They said that it told them that it tried a lot to get through to you but it's voice couldn't reach you but it begged them to reach you through a duel , galaxy-eyes is your partner but so is the red-eyes darkness metal as well..  
it's like you understand what it's like to walk both in light and in the dark.. to see things that others cannot and to understand even if being misunderstood is what brought about fear of the unknown and fear instilled in one's self and in others.  
When you get a chance I think you should talk to it and see what it has to say.. because it too like us believes in you."_

 _" that dragon is not from this dimension that much i know and it could be what fusion is after but why did those barians render that memory dormant "  
_

 _" I'm not certain but perhaps that memory was hidden so you wouldn't have these maddening impulses , or live feeling as if you were rejected.  
but when you get a chance to meet Nash again you can ask him. "  
_

 _" Nash , it will put me at ease to have him but i guess i have to settle with the allies i have at hand though , i still feel a bit funny at the time , just always tired I guess. "  
_

 _" it's fine you're just now realizing all of this and you're still mentally tired too. We'll be in the meeting room after everyone's had their fill and see if any new info has been brought in. then you'll proceed with your plan"_

 _this will decide our fate. that will mean that we will have to fight against them this feels like the war you guys fight years ago before you took me in  
brother i know you used to hunt souls with photon dragon thanks to my shadow sense i can talk to spirits. it share with me its memory  
_

 _" yea.. it was a difficult time for all of us but we did our best "_

 _" now it seems the same war is happening again "  
_

* * *

 _After everyone's had their fill they call everyone into the meeting area.  
_

 _" but what is it we know so far "  
_

 _" that's what we are going to find out , we are hoping that we will get some transmission "  
_

 _" don't bet on that really if they try that they run the risk of getting caught by fusion and we may have to fight them.  
its best to assume we are on our own unless vector can brainwash one of their soldiers we can use that like sleeper agents send them to our allies.  
If you want to still go through with this plan , other then that i feel like i will pass out again. "  
_

Two people then walk in just as they were about to start with the next phase of their plan  
 _" Kaito the medic asked us to check on you and Gabriel , How is he ? "_  
Then taking note that he is not eating while showing signs of a burnout.  
 _" we should get him assessed and treated "_

Gabriel at this point turns to them _" i am fine , leave me "_ responding in a tone unlike before. The stress causing him to lose control of his emotions.  
He then goes for his D-Pad , at which point Kaito intercepts him catching his hand and pulls Gabriel in , just as he is about to activate the D-Pad. _" calm down "_

Gabriel struggles against the strong grip of his older brother. He soon passes out when his strength is spent.  
Kaito then turns him over to the medical team and keeps his brother's D-Pad and deck. Then thinking to himself  
 _( " perhaps his condition is more serious then I thought " )_

Then going to see him. He is then greeted by the doctor...  
" how is he ? "  
" we just managed to get him to go to sleep , so is resting at this time. There has been signs of chronic fatigue ,  
insomnia , loss of appetite , anxiety and other emotional problems. "  
" Can I see him ? "  
" i suppose , since you are his only family. Just make sure he is not disturbed it will be beneficial for him to remain that way for a while after some rest he should make a full recovery , your brother is strong.  
We all known him as the leader of this city. One thing though make sure he doesn't take part in any battles for a while. "

Inside the room the first thing he noticed was that the room was dimly lit and that Gabriel had several electrical sensors attached to him checking brain waves, skin temperature, muscle tension, heart rate and breathing. As well as an IV in his hand.

The current sight reminded him of his brother Haruto when he was ill from an incurable affliction , and decides to stay with him. Gabriel's two dragons then show themselves to Kaito  
 _" Kaito , your brother is a duelist and you also have your duty to lead this dimension 's forces until he has fully recovered. Staying here will not help him he has entrusted the current battles to you , do not worry he will awaken. "_


	112. Inherited will

tachyon dragon also spoke  
" His spirit his strong to reassure you we will watch over him , go now and lead your people."

kaito turns to the dragons , " I'm grateful for everything you've done to help us to this point and for the power to right and make amends... I'll carry on his wishes."  
He turns to look at Gabriel one more time and whispers "Your strength is with me and mine with you." As he closes the door and heads to the meeting room.

At the meeting room yuma is seen talking to yuya, with aki and kugeki conversing with crow and reira,  
"Hey shun it's good to see you up and about."  
"Yeah thank kaito , sorry for worrying you, how's Gabriel holding up?"  
"The doctors said he'll be fine but as of this moment he'll be unable to fight for a while but he will wake up again.. just need to take it easy on himself and rest."

kaito then addresses everyone to call them to attention . "Everyone in the wake of Gabriel's state, I will be taking charge of our forces, as Gabriel's plan stated we are going to be moving a few of our members to a site where we believe we may be able to find survivors however we cannot allow this base to be targeted again. "  
"So I'm asking who will like to go with me and who will stay here to look over things?"

Shun decides to stay behind " in the case of we facing multiple opponents rise falcon should be able to defend us in the cause we get caught in a multi or tag duel , but you and Gabriel are our commanders that decision is yours to make and we will be your sword , he basically had chosen me as a glaive anyway "

yuya raised his hand " I will stay as well, I been out of action for a while and just got back too, I'm sorry for worrying you guys the trial Gabriel and I had took a lot out of me."  
kaito nods " understandable yuya that's quite fine, same goes for you shun."

yuma stands up "I'll go with you kaito our new friends can keep things in check for a while besides they already shown they can hold their own."  
he turns and grins at the others while giving a thumbs up then he turns to whisper to kaito " I know you're still slightly drained from the battle before.. but I got your back so don't take it all on yourself alright ? "  
he pats his shoulder to which kaito nods and smirks.  
kugeki also gets up " I'll go as well I can use my spirits to assist us in the search"

to which crow nods and says he'll stay behind especially since they got kids needing to be looked after and he turns to Reira , with Reira staying behind. The 3 of them head for the entrance to which they are greeted by Allen , who requests to join them, to which kaito agrees and the 4 of them head out. Yuma summons numbers 99 hope dragon and they all hop on and fly off.

* * *

Yuya then addresses his friends "Guys about before with the trial I have a good idea who and what I am and why there are others that share the same face that I do."  
He looks at his hands... "As well as where these powers came from.."

" your powers ? yuya "

"Yeah apparently... I have the ability to see and call spirits as well... like my brother but.. even though we use solid vision." He takes up a card and holds it in front of him without using the duel disk.. " Come forth Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!."  
with a quick ray of light and Odd-Eyes appears solid as ever as it growl slightly and lowers it's stance  
everyone else is taken back but both aki and crow take a look at the dragon and back to yuya.. "That's similar to the power of us signers."  
"Yes now return Odd-Eyes" Odd-Eyes glows and shifts back into the card in yuya's hand and he sets it back into his deck and sits.

" this doesn't give us much answers why some people are being targeted but that will make us targets as well or most likely "

"I am... a reincarnation of someone in the past... who once terrorized the original dimension.. where the dragons sleeps and lived among the humans. "  
"During my time.. as a human known as Zarc I was apparently a pro duelist and one day while dueling, people were wanting the duels to be more violent... my spirits were restless and so was I by their chanting, all we wanted to do was entertain people and make them happy but.. things went wrong.. we gave in to that impulse.. that want of wanting to please others.. and became more violent and starting hurting through the duels.."

"We couldn't control ourselves anymore and I merged with my dragons to form Supreme King Dragon Z-Arc after which another pro duelist stood forward and she defeated me by spiting me and herself into 4 pieces. "  
"That girl... is Leo Akaba's daughter Rei "  
"She took some cards that her father designed to defeat me with.. and after which her last words were  
" I wish for us to not fight like this again , and I want you to live in peace without the corruption of society... "

"She did it... to save me... " Yuya clenches his fist... tightly... "She forgive me... us ... despite what we did... ".. He wipes his face.. "Anyways after reuniting with my dragons in the spirit world they told me why Leo is attacking the dimensions.

"This is what they believe , they aren't completely sure but they think that leo is trying to recreate the world to be similar to the one which he was living in.. but he wants no one to oppose him.. and is going to great lengths to also look for his daughter.."  
"That's all I know so far the rest of my memories haven't fully come back but I'm able to use the same exact power as I did as Zarc when it's needed.. I.. I won't allow that power to hurt anyone again.. but I want to say I'm sorry because I'm the same thing as a demon.. in front of you. "  
"I will end up walking through both light and darkness... and .. I am one of leo's targets... his knows about me... about zarc and will try to prevent his... my return.. that's why he's attacking so many people too.. he's looking for me and the other pieces as well. "

" do you have any other info regarding his other target , Gabriel keeps to himself most of the time but based on this info he seems to be hiding something as well "

"I believe Gabriel is part of the guardian that was also a friend of mine in the past. "  
"But for some reason none of us remember anything from that time... I only have my own memories.. I can't make sense why leo will attack innocent people though.. considering he was one of them once."  
"I'm hoping that ryuu and the others may have some info and hopefully contact us somehow."  
he stares at duel disk as his thoughts turn to his brother (Ryuu..)

" I am not sure if those barians will hear me out since they only seem to be glaives like myself , without Gabriel they seem pretty aloof , but he did suggest something but is not able to carry it out.  
Only those people from barian world and Gabriel has that power , he was going to brainwash a few of their soldiers . Gabriel uses that rank up magic "

to hearing this Crow raises an eye brow "What rank up magic?"

" Barians force "

reira ," Barians force?"

" the tachyon dragon he used against me when we first met him that card can evolve , I think you seen it yuya something called chaos xyz evolution to rank up into a numbers 10X into a chaos number . those barians all have one and that card also has other functions besides used in duels "

yuya gulps slightly that means "even Misael and that other guy who was rescued vector.. they too.."  
aki "Other functions?"

" brainwashing , mind control , communications a sort of spirit link between people in the barian world , as well as other supernatural effects. They can use the overlay network to travel , vanishing and reappearing on a whim while in our world... just all sorts of dark magic , but that depends on its user "  
Vector can create sleeper agents by the use of that spell card ,  
Girag's victims retain their personality but become obsessed with Barian World , the same goes for Nash , Dumon , Marin and Mizar.  
Altio's victims will be completely robbed of free will.  
For Gabriel he has full control over the powers of the duel spirit world he can reproduce any effect... but keep this between us this is something not supposed to be public "

yuya " We understand... "  
( Geez... everyone in these dimensions has crazy abilities glad I'm not the only one... )

Yuma and Kaito is tied to the astral world..  
they can use xyz change on their monsters so can evolve them without use of a rank up magic , i take it that this is a surprise to you all

* * *

For the group that left kaito talks to the two with him _" someone else from another dimension is also here.._  
 _this is that place where he told me about . search the area but be careful ,_ _kugeki , take this that way they don't suspect you as a enemy "_ tossing him Gabriel's duel disk .

he grabs a hold of it and puts it on  
 _"thanks"_ they continue to walk through the area till the come out to an opening with light

in the distance they see some children running back into a building dropping a can of food , otherwise the city is deserted

"I see there are some people over there... "

" its best we split up there may be others around , this is exactly what brother was doing , rounding people up and taking them to that base , we need to search every building in this sector  
take care and be careful guys "

sure thing and the 3 of them split up and walk different sections

" yuma , i may be a bit tired after that battle , but it pains me to think i pushed him that far , this war nearly broke his spirit "

The remaining survivors blockade themselves among the rubble some are outside separated from their family

"hey I'm not there enemy guys..."

" stay back "  
and appears to be traumatized " duels only brought pain to our city "

" I understand... but... " picks up the can of food... "I just wanted to give this back. "  
kaito lends forward a bit extending his hand to the survivors , then rests the can of food closer and takes a step back

" oh its you , we are being hunted by the forces lead by someone who goes by commander phoenix. This sector is under his jurisdiction ...please , take him down or draw those forces away first , i know where the others are "

kaito nods "Alright stay there , I brought some of my friends with me we'll do what we can." he turns and continues to the direction the people mentioned.


	113. the inherited photon dragon

Fusion soldiers are scattered about looking for targets. kaito sees them and calls them out  
" hey ! What do you think you're doing ? "

" we are ordered to take down everyone , and you also got a bounty on your head... I don't know why he wants you as well but orders are orders ...you coming with me to the professor "

"I don't think so" Kaito sets his duel disk...  
" You wanna bring me down ? You'll have to bet your life on it. "

" our orders is not to card you , you are wanted alive so very well "  
the three of them arm their duel disks  
soldier 1 " I summon antique gear - hound dog , when this card is summoned you take 600 damage "

kaito lp :3400

" I end "  
then the other 2 soldiers repeat the same strategy before ending their turns.

kaito lp : 2200

Kaito uses the Photon deck inherited by his brother.  
Gabriel 's thoughts from when the invasion first started ( if anything happens to me take the deck entrusted to me and my own I will fight with you )

"my turn I draw"

in kaito's hand is photon sanctuary, photon kaiser, galaxy expedition, galaxy-eyes photon dragon, photon trade, and miracle galaxy.

" I activate photon sanctuary ! This allows me to special summon two tokens to my field with an atk of 2000 however once I do I cannot special summon any other monsters this turn except for light. "  
the two tokens appears on kaito's field atk 2000 /def 0

" Next I tribute these two tokens to summon photon kaiser ! " atk 2000 def 2800  
" When this card is normal summoned I can special summon another photon kaiser from my deck ! I summon a second photon kaiser ! "  
"Next I activate galaxy expedition when I have a high level galaxy or photon monster I can special summon a high level galaxy or photon monster from my deck ! Come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! "

Galaxy-Eyes summons up from a swirling vortex in the sky and dives down in defense atk 3000 def 2000  
"I activate photon trade ! I discard a photon monster and draw two cards." "I discard my other galaxy-eyes photon dragon."

kaito looks at the two cards he drew..  
one being photon wing and the other dimension wanderer  
" I use my galaxy-eyes photon dragon with my two photon kaisers to build the overlay network ! "

All 3 monsters glow and fly into a swirling vortex in the sky, to which kaito begins to chant, raising his right arm up as he does so which forms a sword which he flings into the vortex.

 _" Xyz summon ! Surging Sliver energy ! Become the rolling waves and show your mighty form ! Descend my very soul ! "_  
A roar could be heard and monster spins down from the vortex with it's awe inspiring 3 heads staring down at the fusion solders  
" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! " Atk 4500 / Def 3000

Just like the dragon that stood before them kaito too starts glowing red

" I activate photon wing ! , I equip it to my photon dragon it allows me to give up all it's over lay units and by doing so it gains 200 atk x it's rank till the end phrase and also allows my monster to attack directly for this turn !  
I give up it's 3 overlay units ! "

" so 1600 is added to my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. " Atk 6100  
" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ! Attack the first fusion solder's life points directly ! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM ! " The three headed dragon lets out a massive wave of red energy.. sending the fusion solider... blasting away onto the ground as his life points hit zero.  
the other two remaining are in shock... and too stunned to move..

" I activate the spell card miracle galaxy ! If I took no battle damage this turn I can conduct my battle phrase again however only one monster can attack... of course that being my dragon.! "  
Fusion solders : " What ! A second battle phrase ?! "  
"Neo-Galaxy Photon Dragon attack the second fusion solider directly ! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM ! "

Once more the massive attack sends the second solider flying and he hits the ground as his lp goes to zero.  
kaito turns to the last solider  
" Now you're the only one left I end my turn and with that my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack returns to normal. " ATK 4500

Kaito lp : 2200  
Fusion Solider lp : 4000

This card was not in his data the next player summons a antique gear hound dog then using its effect before ending.

kaito lp : 1400  
fusion solider lp :4000

" I draw " Kaito draws galaxy rebirth.  
" I activate galaxy rebirth , I can special summon a galaxy-eyes monster from the graveyard and equip this card to it ! Come back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon !. "  
Galaxy-Eyes files down and stands next to it's Neo counterpart.

" Further more it's atk is cut in half and if I were not able to damage you this turn it would be destroyed during my end phrase and If I were to xyz summon this turn I can use this card and have it's level treated as the same as the equipped monster. " atk 1500 def 2500  
" Now Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack that hound dog ! I also activate it's effect, it banishes your monster and itself , but during the end of the battle phrase they come back in the same position they were in... however.. for you.. "  
Kaito eyes shut and then reopen... " I activate the effect of dimension wanderer from my hand ! "

" When my monster is banished by card effect I can discard this card to the grave. "  
Kaito discards it  
" Then target 2 banished monsters and you take damage equal to their combined attack !  
I target my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and your Ancient Gear Hound Dog ! You take 4000 points of damage !  
SO TELL ME ARE YOU READY TO REPENT ?! "

The energies of galaxy-eyes and his own hound dog... strike him down as his lp hits zero falling down with a scream of terror as he lands near his fellow solders.. knocked down.  
Both galaxy-eyes roar proudly as they vanish with kaito turning off his duel disk and walking to the now out cold solders.  
" You should never have laid a hand on these people. "

" We are at war and doing our job just as you are , only ours is with the professor "  
Responding as he passes out

kaito shakes his head after checking their pockets , as he walks on searching the area for more solders.


	114. Dimensional War - inherted future

From the deep corner of Gabriel's mind three hitodamas appear before him then taking form as Red-eyes darkness metal dragon , Galaxy eyes photon dragon and Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon.

 _" Gabriel it is time you learn the truth of who you are. "_  
 _" what do you mean ? "_  
 _" I know this is a complete shock to you hearing it from Kaito , you see I what the one who asked Nash and the others to hide your memory about me and like me they agree , so you can be accepted like everyone else. You see , you are one of four pieces of someone who lived some time ago as their incarnation. A close friend of Zarc and Ray 's twin brother. Like Zarc you also used dragons. I am the spirit partner of that duelist named Kai._  
 _Like Ray you also used a created card to shatter your soul and body into four pieces , you forgive Zarc and wanted to join him in the reincarnated dimensions , free from the corruption of society. Kai and Zarc are very similar in their ability to see and communicate with duel spirits as well as calling them to reality._  
 _Even though the memories are hidden it still will not remove that power known as darkness. This is the reason why you can also create shadow duels. With the help of Kaito and the barian emperors you mastered your powers and was made the city mayor. Right now at this time you have to decide who you want to be. You are one of the very few who walk on the road between light and dark. "_

 _" well you know my answer , I fight for justice really if not for that world I will had still lived in peace. Now in this world I have a better life I don't want to go back to that one ,_  
 _I remember everything because of the pact i forged with you tachyon dragon...and big brother Kaito always watched over me through you photon dragon.  
But i do have one question why choose me over staying with Kaito ? "_

 _" Yes , the Numeron code has split itself into three spirits to watch over our world... Rest here in this subspace and when you feel ready you can go back to them. As for your question you will know the answer in time. I , or we choose you for a reason. "_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fusion dimension yusei, reiji, jack and moon shadow look around for information. They come across Sho Marufuji , Asuka Tenjoin , and Jun Manjome. When they get surrounded by duel soldiers sent by Leo the three defended them and took them to their leader. Yusho Sakaki, and several others working with him , _Rei Saotome ._ Judai Yuki , Austin O'Brien , James "Jim" Crocodile Cook , Johan Andersen , Tyranno Kenzan and ryuu sakaki also met them.

The people from fusion then brings up news of an apparent brainwashing of their family member Fubuki Tenjoin and Ryo Marufuji  
 _" it is as if he doesn't remember me anymore "_ said Asuka and Sho  
 _" unfortunately the only way to free them will be to face them in a duel and defeat them "_ Ryuu responds

* * *

Back at the Xyz dimension Kugeki , Kaito , Yuma and Allen continue their search for more people as they attempt to clear the area of fusion soldiers. During which Allen runs into one of the Barians , Alito.  
Allen recognizes him to be one of the people who was always with Gabriel. The Barians protect him and in return Gabriel is also one of them.  
 _" Alito "_ he calls out to him as well as bringing up Gabriel. Alito showed no recollection of his bond with Gabriel and instead challenges him to a duel. Unlike the others he prefers to do things himself and nothing excites him more than a Duel that he can play seriously. He prefers to Duel fairly and head-on without resorting to any underhanded tactics to gain the advantage. So he does not have any fusion soldiers with him.

The heart branch is the only surviving duel school not under the control of fusion currently used as the main base base. Kaito had lead their forces behind enemy lines in an effort to finish what Gabriel had started in the Clover branch also in the center of heartland city.

Gabriel had already warned the resistance forces to let himself or Kaito to handle the commanders but if he can free them it will be less work for Kaito and Gabriel. He steels himself at that thought knowing he may lose to them but is not going to run away.

They both then arm their D-Pads

 _" duel disk set ! "_ Allen declares out loud. While Alito summons his.

* * *

Back at the base Gabriel grits his teeth as he sleeps. A vision from the spirit world alerts him of whats happening the same thing is also shown to Mizar. Shun however gets a strange feeling. The first thing that went thought their minds , Gabriel then going to check on him.

Mizar puts a hand on him _" hey wake up , are you ok ? "_

Gabriel's eyes snap open _" where am i , whats happening , whats going on ?... "_  
 _" calm down you are having a dream , what did you see "_

The other barians know Gabriel's dreams can be a vision of a current event. That vision still vivid in his mind and with a slight encouragement from Mizar he tells the others what he sees _" Barian , A Barian is going to fight a resistance member , I should go "_  
Then noticing his D-Pad is missing _" My duel disk , where is it ? "_  
 _" No you are still recovering , you need to take it easy I will go "_ Mizar responds then turning to Shun  
 _" take care of things while i am out "_

Then stepping outside and holding up a card _" come forth , Galaxy eyes tachyon dragon "_ then getting on and taking off.

* * *

 _" Duel "_ Both Alito and Allen shout in unison.

Allen goes first and special summons 'Rocket Arrow Express' ( 5000 / 0 ). It appears through a portal above his head in Attack Position.  
 _" this card cannot be Normal Summoned and can only Special Summoned when he controls no other cards. Additionally , it will destroy itself is he does not send five cards from my hand to the Graveyard during my Standby Phase. I cannot Set other cards while I control 'Rocket Arrow' and it can't attack this turn._  
 _With this I end. "_

Alito however did not seem too impressed he then takes his turn...  
 _" Draw_ "


	115. Aquaria Project - Numbers War

Gabriel talks with the other resistance members regarding Dr. Faker research into the duel monsters spirit world  
" I am one of five people known as a duel priest. The remaining four being Kaito , Yuma , Ryoga , Koji. Our souls govern light , sea , sky , land and dragons  
The dragons are an ancient race , the most powerful and feared creatures that walk on this land. They are of light and dark. I am the priest of dragons. "

as he finished explaining , he takes in the looks of disbelief across the members faces  
(Of course this will take a while to sink in.. but the sooner they are made aware of this the better.)

I do think fusion is after our souls. Besides Zarc they too knows about us a sort of driving power in each of the worlds on its own , and I am an incarnation of someone named Kai akaba , Leo ' s son or rather a fragment of him.

then tell us what we can to do our part in this war ?

All I can do is just allow you all to call on the numbers , I can only grant power over dragons. Doing so you like others will be taking part in a numbers war as it happened many years ago , but be aware the numbers host is your own soul. By losing a duel you may get it taken or you collapse by using its power

we understand the risk , but we're willing to try we don't just want to wait while there is more that can be done for our people

And seek out the remaining four duel priests. Fusion may also be hunting for these numbers. this world needs them in order to survive.  
He then raises his hand " now this power is yours , I do also believe that Yuma also told you all about them "

yeah we remember it was right after the astral world and this one managed to salvage peace and we worked hard to repairing things.

One of the duel priests is a barian. The other is just another human but could also be under the control of fusion And you all know about Kaito and Yuma

yeah , well we'll take our chances and follow in suit upon your command Gabriel

Find the remaining two duel priests , But one of you remain with me.

the rest of the members of the resistance nod and move out after receiving respective numbers as blank cards leaving only one person left  
who raises his head to Gabriel  
"I'm reijo motoya and I'll do my best to protect you while you gather back your strength sir Gabriel."

Its ok I am in this as well , It effects everyone not just me

I don't remember everyone I see , but our duty to protect everyone in a time of crisis .

* * *

back at the duel Alito takes his turn

in his hand are burning knuckles veil, glassjaw, sparrer, corkscrewer counter, overlay flash, and fancy foot work. "I summon burning knuckles glassjaw!" atk 2000/def 0 further more I also can special summon this monster when a burning knuckles monster is on my field... come forth burning knuckles sparrer! atk 1200 def 1400 "With these two monsters I build the overlay network!"

"Xyz Summon! Appear burning knuckles Lead Yoke!" atk 2200/ def 2000 " I set two reverse cards turn end" Altio left overlay flash in hand.

I draw but don't pay the cost ,  
the card in his hand Construction Train Signal Red , ruffian railcar , southern stars , upgrade  
" so my monster is destroyed I summon ruffian railcar in defense and use its effect. Due to this I cannot attack I set one card and end my turn "

* * *

The thought that went through Gabriel ' s mind when he woke up  
 _( " your recovery is nothing short of a miracle but your physical state is in a lot of stress , you should take it easy and let the others handle what you started " )_ But how can he rest easy , when he is also one of the people targeted by Fusion. Gabriel steels himself ignoring the warning and prepares to step out as well. His soul linked to the Hieratics...That link also allows him to summon his deck as well as his barian duel disk.  
 _( " I will not rest till this is over " )_

Reijo looks over to him , Gabriel 's eyes had a glassed over look of someone who was about to pass out. He was already in place to catch him and lowered Gabriel to the ground. " we need to get you back to bed , master Gabriel you have to stop pushing yourself you had not fully recovered yet. "  
He then uses his duel disk to signal Shun , Rei and resigns from calling Kaito and Mizar " return to the base ASAP " before picking up Gabriel and taking him back to the infirmary. Gabriel remains in a comatose state. The medical team then talks to Shun and Rei " his records say he has been collapsing after every duel but some of the battles had seem to be more damaging. There is nothing more we can do to help him. "

Rei turns to Shun " Gabriel 's story is of no surprise to me , he is someone who has ascended like myself Rei Shadows is a name i used to call myself here on earth , My real name is as you all know Vector as what Kaito and Yuma calls me more so Astral does. Yuma still refers to me as Rei. The only way is to take him back to the duel monsters spirit world if not this will take quite a long time for him to recover. For that reason someone must take his place as the lifeline of this world.  
Do you know anyone with god like powers ?  
we all know the power to talk to duel spirits can be a blessing as well as a curse. In the past i am the son of a king. His dieing wish was that I take over the three neighboring countries I refused , my mother sacrifice herself to save me and father died from an illness a dark spirit then came to me and told me the way to fight darkness is with darkness i grief over their deaths and carried out my father 's wish. That is why i am a barian and i also fraught Yuma and his friends in another war which he win to decide our future. After we all decided to protect the spirit worlds and earth"

" I see , but Gabriel prefers this world then going to the duel spirit world , here he sees everyone and there he only sees you all and those 4 duel priests. "  
" then it is our job to keep him safe , they say he should not take part in any battles for at least two weeks or use his powers "


	116. Numbers War

Shun and Vector then discuss about what is currently happening. _" what did he mean numbers war , what is Gabriel 's connection to the numbers cards "_

 _" As you know the numbers cards are duel monster spirits that reside in the astral and barian worlds. When the spirit worlds became fused a new master is needed. Dragons , Dragons are the strongest race that lived and are also the most ancient. They are feared and respected... We bound the numbers cards to him so in a way they are his lifeline as well as the lifeline of this world , our world and earth.  
107 number cards exist 100 of them belong in the Astral world , 7 of them to the barian world. He holds prime photon dragon and tachyon dragon. as a representative of our spirit world...Of those 100 duel spirits only 50 of them remain , any less and his life can be in danger , and the 2 galaxy-eyes xyz cards are his soul. like Dark matter and neo photon dragon , only those 2 are his darkness. "  
_

 _" Gabriel also called himself_ _Kai Akaba "_

 _"_ _ _This is only his connection to the numbers , why he is singled out along with Yuto and Ruri is something only Fusion will know. But you herd from Yuya the reason he is targeted , we can assume the same may apply to Gabriel. "__

 _ _he did not have all of his memories either , but if he does he may become our enemy like I had against Yuma .__

 _ _" I see so it's up to his own conviction in the end"__ Shun then looks up and thinks to himself...  
 _ _( " Just what in the world are you truly Gabriel...? " )  
__

 _ _" that is the truth really if someone who is called a duel priest or high priest chances are they are a servants for king , an envoy of a noble , or religion for that matter...  
one of us is also one really we are what keeping his powers at bay but just me and mizar is well..  
You are fighting a fate that will be soon become reality. "  
__

shun takes out the duel dragon blackfeather dragon card and looks at it .. _ _  
" fate huh ? "__

 _ _" this cannot be changed really , and since when you got one of those synchros , talk to it see what it can tell you.. "  
__

 _ _" from what happens is that I fought against it and it chose me and in the recent duel tag duel I had with kaito.. it responded to my will. "  
__

 _ _" all I know is that these spirits come from the original unified world... don't hate me for saying this but I do think yuto and ruri is also one of those people but the only way to be certain is to seek out the numeron code of this dimension. The fate of all worlds not just here and our opponent really. But with fusion capturing half of those duel spirits that is no longer possible. "  
__

 _ _"tisk... damn there's no other option once we have enough data we can plan a better assault. In the meantime all we can do is hold our ground and look after both sides of our respective people.  
we may be from two different dimensions but one thing makes us equal and that it's style of summoning that best defines us.. xyz. "__

 _ _" there are 11 dimensions really our barian / astral world is one of those 11 worlds. and my memory remain intact because of one of the chaos numbers I can see some things in the past but not all. my own memory that's all , as for trying to assault fusion ... he told me to capture and control one of their soldiers  
long shot really but if we get caught well prepare for a raid against us , he said not to do it carelessly so you decide "  
__

 _ _" I'll rally up everyone to prepare for a counter attack at any moment's notice. As we speak the survivors are practicing their skills so they'll be ready should there be another assault to the base. I do understand what you all go through of how it feels like your own choices has misled and been against you but even so I will do my best to rescue the other barians.  
shun clenches his fist... "fusion... what they've done is unforgivable"__

 _ _" Fair enough . Them . Kaito . Yuma . Nash .__ Kyoji __are the true duel priests of this dimension  
If you want to find those barians you need this "  
__

Shun then gives Vector a confused look _ _  
" hmm ? "  
__

Vector then tosses him a spell card...  
 _ _" just be careful about using it this power is linked to a demon that resides in barian world that we sealed away don thousand , but it is also a link between us barians and my number card . mizar went out but this can be bad also for us really this world has lost most of its power  
the ones that keep this place together is taken by fusion only yuma and kaito is left and us who are just released "  
__

 _ _" I understand... (rank up magic barian's force...) This looks a lot similar to the rank up cards I use but this was made for the barians."__

 _ _" and like that dragon you have , if this card is used in a serious duel it may cost you your life. if you lose.  
We made a bad choice leaving this world perhaps if we had stayed things could had been different "  
__

 _ _" yeah , perhaps you're right but what's done is done we'll keep moving forward. I'm going ahead I'll see you back at the base vector. "  
__

 _ _" I have to stay at the base , i am now the only one keeping the barian world as its guardian  
in the case no one is here like other duel spirits you can materialize them through chaos power "__

The numbers card then begins to glow...  
S _ _hun then looks at it ...  
" what the?" __

__" I see vector choose you , i am Masquerade , another one of us is nearby but , are you willing to really use this power they given you. "  
__

 _ _"yes I have a duty to reunite the barians together to restore balance to this dimension."__

 _ _the card spirit then goes silent for a bit before telling Shun  
"your opponent is Nash . he and I fraught a shadow duel in the past. fusion trapped our spirits , but even we are trapped in darkness. "  
__

Mizar meanwhile searches for the signatures of the other over hundred numbers...


	117. The Gladiator

_Altio_  
 _3500 Lp_  
 _burning knuckles Lead Yoke ( atk 2200/ def 2000 )_  
 _2 set cards_  
 _overlay flash ( hand )_

 _Allen_  
 _4000 Lp_  
 _ruffian railcar_  
 _Upgrade ( set )_  
 _Construction Train Signal Red , southern stars , limiter removal ( Hand )_

* * *

Alito has taken 500 points of damage due to the effect of 'ruffian railcar'. But he is a fighter , the best gladiator that ever existed in ancient times. He battled using only his bare fists, and won every battle he fought. Altio was seen as a hero for many. The children of his time often cheered for him during his matches. Alito was also the friend and rival of the prince of the land , whom he battled with many times. During their final battle , Alito was framed by the people close to the prince, who saw the gladiator's possible victory unacceptable. Alito was placed under false charges , and despite his pleas of innocence and the prince defending him, he was executed as a result of a dark spirit taking control of the prince.

 _" this damage is nothing "_ he thought out loud as he took his turn..." I draw"  
The card being in his hand being overlay flash and two set cards along with burning knuckles lead yoke at 2200 attack points.

"hmm..." alito looks at the mano a mano card in his hand (Not what I need yet but it can wait) " I attack ruffian rail car with burning knuckles Lead Yoke!"

his opponent attempts to respond with a card in his hand Construction Train Signal Red. " when you attack i can special summon this monster and change the target to this one , it is also not destroyed by this battle " summoning it in defense .

alito watches as his monster attacks the new one and scowls in disappointment "turn end."

(I know I could have done something but I can feel it's not time to counter attack as yet.)

for the last time fusion is messing with your memory , vector and mizar are with us and as we speak looking for the guardians of the spirit worlds ... " I draw "getting Lionhearted Locomotive ... and normal summons it " I use my 2 Level 4 cards overlay xyz summon rank 4 Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf "

alito looks at the monster with distaste before turning back allen "All I know is I'm here to battle."

" magic card activate limiter removal this doubles the attack of both of my monsters and i also use one overlay unit , during this turn i select one machine monster that card can attack directly and you know what i will use , my iron wolf "

"I activate a trap ! Corkscrew turn counter !.  
In the battle phrase if you play a card or an effect I can negate it and you take 500 points of damage. I choose to negate limiter removal ! "  
A a hurl of rockets fires from the trap slamming into the card as it fizzies away.. .shaving 500 lp  
The Heavy armor train ironwolf slams into alito " Ughhhhhhh!.. " He hits the ground as his LP reduces to 2000

Alito then raises a card from his hand setting it on his duel disk " Since I took battle damage I special summon the burning knuckle veil in my hand. Now that I've done so it's effect allows me to recover all the life points I just lost."  
A burning red light of sparks shines down alito as his lp rises back to 4000 as he looks get back up unfazed.

" come on you just turn into a lap dog for fusion , then why ... my iron wolf only allows one attack ... turn end "

"I draw...  
I set a monster facedown. I attack your heavy armored train ironwolf! " Lead Yoke jumps high and charges in.  
"I activate it's effect, by giving up one overlay unit , it can't be destroyed by this battle and will gain 800 attack points during the damage step!. "  
Lead Yoke slowly breaks it's front chains as it gets closer to the armored train ironwolf

" I cannot defend this " and his monster gets destroyed ( and his battle also generates a hard impact , they are using their powers ? )

" turn end "  
Burning Knuckle attack : 3000

allen lp : 2700  
alito lp : 4000

" i have to bet it on this then " attempting to call on the spirits... I draw and gets Night Express Knight " i can normal summon this monster without a release but its attack becomes 0 , next i play southern stars i make my lionheart locomotive level 10 ... i overlay these 2 to xyz summon a numbers card come Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora..."  
With this power comes a price as it drains his energy a bit but remains standing  
" i use one of its overlay during this turn it is unaffected by the card effects of other cards other than itself "

alito grips his fist and takes a stance as the monster towers over his own

" I will attack your lead yoke with this "

"I use my lead yoke effect once again , give up it's last overlay unit to survive this attack and increase its attack points by 800"

again ? as his train like monster crashes into his

lead yoke stands firm as allen's lp drops by 600 points

allen lp :2100

alito looks on as his fist becomes un-clenched.. "Is that all you got?"

There is nothing more I can do turn end

"I draw"  
Alito looks at the flaming knockout in his hand and sighs

"I attack you directly with Blazing Knuckle Lead Yoke!"

( I can not respond ) and he braces for impact.

Allen lets out a scream as his life points hit zero from the impact.. pushing him back from the shockwave.  
Alito disengages his duel disk and proceeds to walk slowly to Allen

You are doing the wrong thing barians are supposed to be the duel priests of this dimension

Alito stops as he towers over allen and reaches for a button on his duel disk ... "This dimension... requires.. order... and the weak... must be weeded out to make way for those who are strong and just. " He presses the button and a bright flash of red light merges... overwhelming Allen's view.. as he feels himself dissolving his senses fading. As the light passes there is nothing left of Allen except a card on the floor which Alito picks up and puts in his jacket as he turns and walks off...


	118. The barians white shield

( the weak must be weeded out ? , but this is not the time for me to step in I am supposed to be a peacekeeper... still this goes against my nature ) again Brave will remain out of sight and raises his card Loki , lord of the Aesir ( we found one of the duel priests , summon the crimson dragon ) feeling a strange aura from the duelist. ( perhaps he is being used ) he thought to himself as that is what his rune eye is telling him.

* * *

Masquerade talks to Shun " summon me I can lead you to the leader of the barians but its up to you to defeat him , he and another Marin are our leaders in the last war though we were defeated by Yuma . now peace had returned to the spirit world. This new battle is fallen upon us and its no different then the last one , Fusion had used us duel spirits. "

Shun replied " Yeah I understand what must be done. I summon numbers 104! Masquerade!. " He sets the card on the duel disk as Masquerade manifests itself to him.

the spirit tosses him a ring , of course he will not be happy to see me but that has long sense passed ... long ago i had crashed with Nash collecting the numbers and freeing the spirits are the priority of us duel priests , you are not just a normal person you are one of us now ,  
get on and we will go.

shun hops on the ring and holds on to it " Lead the way Masquerade we'll get them back. "

The outskirts of the city where i last seen , one of your own your leader he is , no they are the commanders there for fusion's army. To Nash , Marin and Dumon they believe they are doing the right thing , or perhaps they too are frustrated at their loss to fusion...and lose hope.

* * *

They then look up when they see something in the sky " you again , you turned against us "

"what... the..?"

We are on opposite sides again , all i remember is this you killed me and my sister in the last war and this time you are on the wrong side  
Nash then calls out black ray lancer ... i say this ounce , stand down.

A massive creature with fins is flying above them with a figure on top staring back down at them , his determined gaze unwavering and piercing blue eyes that can cut into the hearts of his opponents  
" It's you ... Nash.. "

Shun starred back as his clenched his fist.. ( I will free you all but I know it won't be easy. )

" Oh ? To think you dare show your presence before Nash you pile of filth. " Another monster shown up from the clouds with it's wings spread down as it hovers near Nash. Its spikes looks like particles of ice that covered it's whole body with a woman sitting on top it's shoulder.  
Her blue hair matching her monster, with red eyes looking back at Shun, her lips curled into a smirk as if a predator that found it's prey.

I will always protect them said another voice , the barians white shield Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry.. summoned by Dumon.  
so whats it going to be vector ...

Shun felt his blood went cold as he seen Rio.  
(Damn it.. both of them at once..?)

you can always run , if you face us you will face us together.

"tisk we got no choice.." ( If we run they'll follow us to the base and we'll endanger everyone.. but if I fight them I may be able to defeat them but two against one wouldn't be so simple when it comes to them. )

"Masquerade... we will fight together and we will win!. " Shun readies his duel disk as he stares them down in the sky.

Nash you don't have to dirty your hands with this guy , let me battle ... come your opponent is me , this is to make up for what happened back then ... and you barian number why are you with the.. with them , did you forget our pact with the leader ?

(They must think I'm someone else.. and since Masquerade is with me they think I'm Vector.)  
"No I did not forget myself , you both on the other hand have.. you don't realize it but you are seeing things that are not real."

not real ? how can this be not real ...our leader is right here. You are making a mistake we don't have to fight each other...

"Unfortunately that's not up to me , I wish we did not have to.. but in order to get you both back I must."

" fine with me , you are welcome to try. but you will not win for deflecting us "

* * *

The duel spirit again talks to shun , " what do you mean by fighting as one , you have a plan for this ? "

"Yes I do .. " Shun takes out the numbers card and slips it into his deck.

i see ... I will support you then ...

shun nods and takes his stance

" really as it seems there is no other way to settle this , " Durbe then summons his duel disk , fusion is our leader now ...  
even a barian soul can be used as a card..

tisk... shun activates his duel disk

" unless you got some special ability now , this will be your last "

"This duel will be played under my terms because I'm fighting you as a lancer!" Duel disk responses "Action field enabled Cross Over field spell activated"  
The field is spread with a change of color and different platforms appear surrounding the area.  
action cards dispersed ... the system then responds.

* * *

He remains emotionless as he take in the surroundings ( " action field ? " ) Very well...  
it stirs up a strange feeling but is not really able to lay a finger on it so just shrugs it off ... " no matter I will let you go "

"You know how the rules of how this field works?"

" show me what you got then you know what happens if you lose this world and what it will give up. "

"It's freedom.."

" enough talk ... "

"duel!"

* * *

Their life points set to 4000 and they begin with Shun's turn.


	119. The escaped dragon

shuns takes a glance at the five cards and begins his turn."I summon king's lanius!"

"It's effect allows me to special summon one level 4 or below raidraptors monster from my hand. I special summon raidraptors vanishing lanius ! and since I have vanishing lanius on my field I can special summon my raidraptors fuzzy lanius!" "I now build the overlay network with these three!"

The three raidraptor swirl around into a spiraling vortex. ""Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

Descending from the clouds with a flash of lightning with it's all seeing red eyes targeted on it's enemy, the rise falcon swoops down landing by Shun's side.

Dumon goes through using the effect of star seraph sage , scout to summon 3 monsters. special summoning scale with scout 's effect. " I overlay scout , sage and scale , xyz summon , rank 4 star seraph sentry " ( 2500 / 2000 ) after drawing its card being the magic card photon lead.  
the monster appears behind him but its eyes appear blank as if robbed of free will.  
" I use one overlay to half your attack and negate its effect "

"ugh rise falcon.."(It's a good thing it's in defense but still...)

" with this I will attack , go "

rise falcon falls into the ashes as it lets out a cry upon destruction , shun folds his arms in front of his face shielding him from the impact

I set one card face down and turn end

"My turn I draw."

" shun if you can summon me , star seraph sentry is one of our own . but it seems to be acting different , maybe just you alone cannot win  
but what is this action field ? "

Shun takes a look at the three cards in his hand. "I set my entire hand face down and end my turn."

His draw gets Nova summoner but be holds it then taking another card in his hand and plays it rank up magic - barians force. This will rank up my star seraph into a chaos go rank up XYZ evolution , rank 5 archfiend seraph. ( 2900 / 2400 )  
With this monster I will attack.

"I activate my reverse card, Necro Raptors ! I target my raidraptors rise falcon from my grave and reduce my damage to 0 then I special summon it !  
Fly high once more rise falcon!."  
Like a phoenix risen from the ashes the rise falcon lets out a powerful cry as it's re-summoned.

looking at the one card in his hand " I end "

* * *

For the group consisting of Gogenzaka, Luna, Leo and satawari who went to the Stranded Dimension. As they approach LDS , they found that it got surrounded by fusion soldiers and are soon spotted.  
 _" Lancers stop right there and surrender , you got no place to run LDS is under our control. "_

The four of them then decide to run for it with Fusion soldiers at their tail when another came to their rescue , _" your opponent is me. "_ that person then said. Though its face is covered the four of them can tell that this person is female.

 _" I activate fusion , this allows me to fusion summon I fuse Mezuki and Goblin Zombie..._  
 _Break down the door of hades and arise ! Ghost Fusion Summon ! Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon !  
Battle , I attack your __Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog , your monster is not destroyed by this battle and its attack becomes 0. Also since I attacked I can special summon 1 dark soul token and its level and attack become its original value. "_

The soldiers gaze in shock at the massive monster. The other duelist then speaks _" now you shall witness my power "_ Continuing the duel using combination effects eventually ending the battle. She then takes the group to You Show duel school..  
There the duelist introduces herself as Freyja , a descendant of Goodwin. The dragon card used in the battle felt different to Luna so she asks if it was a monster duel spirit. Freyja confirms it and that she can speak with them as well as summoning them to reality , before bringing news that the Chairwoman.. Henrietta Akaba has gone missing.  
" the current leader at LDS is Kev Ravenwood , but he did not seem to be himself as well as someone from the Synchro dimension also being here."

* * *

Fusion soldiers report to Mamoru Noro , the Deputy Commander of the Arc area project in the Xyz dimension. Having seen the last clash between Kaito and Gabriel when their plan failed. _" Our target got away and is taken back to their base along with the barians ,_ _ _Mizael and Vector_ that we captured. However our attempts at capturing that base had been stopped the Lancers are here "_

 _"I see... how many more of our soldiers do we have available in that field ?"_

 _they seem to be trying to free the spirits , remember those memories we pulled from vector and that dragon user ... we are still at the advantage but it seems like the Resistance is slowly gaining power._

 _"tisk... did anyone inform this to commander Edo?"_

 _you told us not to but , letting that dragon escape is bad for us I only seen it ounce but only Obelisk Force can match it in attack using the antique gear chaos giant , we need to catch that guy ._

 _"Alright then I'm looking up for people in the area. We'll get him back there is no need for Commander Edo to dirty his hands in all of this.. it's my error I must correct for the glory of Academia."_

 _you know edo will not be happy if we lost that dragon after all he was the one who captured it along side a professor of DA , and you went and blow it by using him as bait for them_

 _"Tisk... I'm very well.. aware of that.." (Damn it... all we need to get back that dragon.. user."_

 _I will not tell edo this but you know he will find out sooner or later and you will face his wrath_

 _"That's why I'll take every measure we have to ensure that does not happen.. for now we will deal with this matter ourselves.." He turns to the soldiers.. "Is that clear?"_

 _yes , commander_

 _They bow and turn to leave as Noro scans the area checking the remaining soldiers.. as he watches a few of them beaten down by Kaito as he clenches his fist in annoyance. At the video screen_

 _the remaining soldier also looks at the vid screen talking to himself rather silently " edo said that the dragons of this dimension are duel spirits " then to the commander " since you caused it get out there and fix it come back empty handed and I will report this to edo "_

 _"Yeah you're right... " Noro looks into the desk and pulls up a drawer revealing a single deck and duel disk which he equips on to his arm and walks out turning back to the remaining soldier. "There won't be any cause for concern" He leaves_


	120. Heavenly dragon of the fifth dimension

The soldier makes a call to Edo anyway informing him of the loss of a captured dragon spirit. while Noro searches for the dragon...  
Edo Phoenix gets the message and responds _" Noro did what ? "_  
The current news forces him to abandon the current mission and he turns to the other soldiers _" the dragon user of the tachyon dragon has escaped we need to get it back. "_  
Then thinking silently to himself _( " when i find that guy I will give him a piece of my mind " )_ looking over a list of targets on his duel disk  
Gabriel and Kaito Tenjo ,  
Yuma Tsukumo ,  
Ryoga Kamishiro ,  
Kyoji Yagumo  
and Mizael...

 _( " These are high priority targets that must be captured alive. we have Kyoji with us out of his free will but that still leaves the others. " )_

* * *

Kugeki , Kaito , Yuma take note that Fusion 's army is acting differently gathering in a certain area where they report to their commander Edo Phoenix receiving world of the escaped dragon user and that now they will focus their efforts to get it back calling it a high priority target. Edo is then approached by Alito showing him Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora and letting him have it alongside a carded person.  
 _" good work and continue your efforts. "_  
To which he accepts and walks off.

Kugeki looks to the other two " a escaped dragon ? " on top of a strange feeling he got " something does not feel right was Allen also with us ? "  
Kaito ' s deck begin to glow and Galaxy-eyes cipher dragon reveals itself before them " Allen lost to a barian , and also the destruction of the old world lead to the creation of three galaxy-eyes , Kaito I believe you know the rest of the legend "  
Kaito then takes a moment to think then responds " their target is Mizael , Dragons of light and time, clash at thy place of birth. Then shall the eyes of the galaxies truly awaken for the first time, opening the gate to a new world.  
Fusion is trying to awaken the Numbers 100: Numeron Dragon. Tachyon is the dragon of time , Photon is the dragon of Light , and Cipher is the code...  
We have to find Mizael before they do. "

* * *

 _Fusion Dimension..._

Yusho looks at the layouts based on the sketches of academia as he and reiji exchange information, sho and kenzan are looking over their decks in a corner, johan and jun are discussing ways to gather intel to Yusei and moon shadow. Judai and Asuka alongside Rei speak on protecting their classmates and other members of yusho's school. Austin and Jim quietly look over plans of attack due to Austin's background having a good clue on the systems of motion sensors.  
"I'm saying this power point proven here yusho will be the first attempt, we disable the guards after in the moment before they take notice of what's going on. "  
Yusho takes a moment to consider Reiji's suggestion and turns to Austin and then Moon shadow  
" Austin and Moon shadow..based on what I've learned on you both you seem to be best at sheath."  
They both nod  
"Both of you will find a way shut down the power." Everyone else turns to Yusho and Reiji

He takes one look at them before continuing

"I also will need a diversion.. one team will cover our tracks and protect this place, another will be in the front line to support and the last one will make sure ..no innocent person gets involved among the confusion."

"That means evacuating and no friendly fires... "

Ryuu turns to them "If I may Yusho... I wish to be in the front line."

"Ryuu as much as I like you to... we can't run the risk of you getting captured for their own use.. I'm sorry son but you must stay for now."

( Yusho... ) Ryuu grinds his teeth but he knows he is correct... (I will be a disadvantage but I'll make the use of what I can currently do )

"I Jack Atlas will be among those to help evacuate if needed be.." Jack stands tall and flips his red demons dragon card to them all.. "When it comes to being in control of friendly fire I'm your guy.."

Sho and Kenzan both speak up " We would like to assist him as well we are used to situations like that and would be better as support."

Yusho and Reiji nod in approval of their decision as judai, asuka and jun step forward "We'll be in the front lines and cause the diversion you can count on us."  
Rei added "I'll stay with Ryuu."

Johan chimed in " I will as well forbid they try an under handed sneak attack if they find this place."  
Jim also threw in his opinion " I reckon shirley and I stay back as well with my tech I'll be able to keep track of any heat signals so we can be ready if they try anything."

yusei was the last to speak after doing prolonged amount of thinking  
"I'll stay by Yusho and Reiji we can look up the data at a moment's notice and take what we can get."  
(Besides I know Reiji is capable but he could use some added defense if worst comes to worst.)

Reiji and Yusho nods and addresses the group "Now that we know our roles I have one thing to say... "Reiji started.  
"That we must watch our surrounding do not leave a stone un-turned.. always look our for your team mate and when it's time to retreat you go."

Yusho continued "This is not an attack.. it's a raid to get as much intel as possible do not go overboard.. and .. if.. we end up seeing these two Ryo and Fubiki try your best not to engage against them if possible we don't know what they are capable of in the state they are in."

He turns to look at Asuka and Sho "I understand how especially this may seem to you two but if there is no option then fine two of you among us will fight them but if you can please get away and regroup."

"Don't allow them to capture any of you , hold your ground firm and do your part we'll meet back here once you are sure you aren't followed. Here.."

He presses a button and every single duel disk lits up "I took the notion of adding this feature to our duel disks.. we can communicate as if it were a phone but knowing academia they may try to jam the signal that's why we will shut off their power for as long as we can."

Reiji and Yusho turn to each other and nod "Arite everyone let's go."

" agreed they all say " and begin their planned assault...

* * *

Ryuu looks over at the others " there had been problems when I was in synchro and that time when we were first raided during arc league , Yuzu was also there but when I entered my dragons bid me to summon them and I followed though that impulse , it feels like you all are fighting fate itself and I been getting strange visions memories of our past , different from my own , it is like I am someone else "

judai turns to him

"as if something inside of you.. is shifting you from who you thought you were isn't it ?"

that yes I don't know what it was , but how do you know these things

"I'm the same way it's a long story but I had to make a decision one that changed everything about myself and the people around me."

he whispered.. "I became a danger and done things I'm not proud of.. but I can able to take what was eating away at me and use it for better.. to make a difference even if I were to be called a demon."  
judai expression became really serious as he spoke to ryuu and continued

"Right now you may think you aren't doing as much but you will be able to do something that will result in either saving or losing lives..  
Don't let that other half of you beat you to who you are currently because you will eventually have both those sides be the same."

that seems about right a alternate self its just that since I came here I been seeing the same thing a silver dragon and a space dragon and another that is pure black with red eyes , the forth one was this monster light and darkness dragon ...  
they all seem to had been monsters people had been partnered with over the course of history , that feeling had been getting stronger.  
" I just keep having visions that I will destroy this place if this keeps up "

"Then let us help you we have abilities to see spirits too."  
Judai's eyes slowly flashed to green and orange as he stared back at ryuu..  
"We aren't strangers to these super natural entities"  
"As for that light and darkness dragon...Oi manjoume over here.."

"That's Manjoume-san..!" Jun walks to judai and ryuu "Show him your spirit partner.. he's having a situation similar to what went down in third year."

Jun looked at judai and saw the eyes he understood how serious it is with one motion he flipped out his deck and took a single card from it at the same time judai did the same and they both held it forward for ryuu to see.

Ryuu eyes wide in shock..."That's... light and darkness dragon from my vision..." he turned to look at the other card... "Winged.. Kuriboh?"

whats going on I am connected to ...these cards are  
Ryuu takes a step back and goes into another room.  
there should only be one that dragon master is me ...

* * *

Judai and Jun look at each other in confusion and make a start to follow but judai stops himself and jun

"We should leave him be for now with his thoughts"  
"Yeah"

this just proves one thing that I should not be here ...Ryuu takes the duel disk and a dragon card and calls it , "Heavenly dragon of the fifth dimension , descend ! Odd-eyes dragon... someone out there is again calling out to me "

a dragons roar can be herd from another room ...

" these people think the true me is what they see now , but the truth is this is a lie "

Ryuu appears next to an odd-eyes dragon summoned through his duel disk , having involuntary entered an awakening state.


	121. Awakening - High Dragon Priest Kai

Judai hears the roar from the other room he turns to Jun and they nod and rush in only to see Ryuu hop on a dragon and out through the window. As Ryuu files out to the distance Judai whispers " I hope that you don't become the very thing you fear "  
he turns to Jun " Come on Manjoume-san we got work to do " They walk back in to plan the formation of attack.

Ryuu stays nearby ( " the true me is the priest of this dragon there is nothing to fear and the kings wishes will be carried out " )  
Then out loud he talks to the dragon " lets fight as one "

the odd-eyes dragon looks back to him " I will lend you my power "

" do it Spiral Flame ... "  
calling the attack to which his dragon responds to strike the side of the wall. The attack smashes the wall before doing it again...  
" crush this place and everything , show the world what true power is.. "

His dragon again strikes the cracked wall this time reducing it to rubble.

upon the destruction of the wall , judai heard yubel's voice speak over inside his head  
"Baka! If you really knew how he feels you would go after him now!"  
Judai speaks over from within. " What you mean yubel... I'm giving him the chance to figure things out "  
"There is nothing to figure out surely you could sense it ... "  
"I felt.. it yea.. but he's just lost and he's upset still you are right."  
"Of course I'm right.. Judai let's go!"  
"Alright"

He turns to Jun and Asuka, "I'm gonna just go out for a breather.." They nod and resume talking as judai walks out grateful no one else can hear or sense it.  
he takes a sprint as he readies his duel disk .. and draws from his deck... "Come on Yubel!"  
Yubel manifests from his deck and together speed off to the direction where they felt the energy source.  
They see the Odd-Eyes Dragon and Ryuu... and looks to the side at the reduced wall and layout

Judai calls out to him "Stop Ryuu!.. I can understand you're upset but doing this solves nothing and worst yet fusion may already know you're here and will soon have many of it's forces in the area to inspect. We can't run the risk of being discovered."  
" I am not Ryuu but a servant of the supreme king a 5000 year old duel priest from a nation of dragons , odd-eyes now strike back "  
" fusion 's forces is nothing and not to say the one you guys know is only a avatar of myself "

Judai eyes shifted from brown to gold to red to green just like yubel's.. (Did he just say... the supreme king?)  
(Yubel!)  
(Yeah I heard!) She files front of judai and spreads her wings as the attack files over to them... thorns wrap around her being as she absorbs the blast to the servant 's surprise and reflects it back to him and Odd-Eyes.

odd-eyes avoids the attack ( you ok ? )  
Yes ... before turning to them " I see , so you can absorb our attack "  
" since you all are calling me Ryuu , you all know what to do to set him free as long as I am in control his soul is asleep  
and should you all be worrying more about fusion "

"Believe me we are.. "  
"That's why we are making plans..and you.. and I."  
judai eyes shift back to gold  
"We will set him free"

how are we the same , its the people who demand this of us they are fools who ask us to be more brutal , in the end we grant their wish and destroyed the nation we were from... this crash will be no different  
" We are the same because just like you... I too am also someone that knows of a supreme king."  
" words no longer has any effect the damage is done and its people ask for its own demise , if you believe that then prove it in battle "

"I have done horrible things in the name of peace... in other to secure a rule and let my name be known... and strike fear into the hearts of people."  
he turns to yubel  
"Old friend I'm sorry to ask this of you but can you use your power to shield a barrier that no sound on the outside can reach and vice-vesa?"  
"Of course I understand just know you won't be alone judai." Yubel files up and forms a spiritual barrier where none can get in or out .. it cannot be seen or detected and no sound may escape it."

"I accept your challenge bring it on." Judai raises one arm in the air and readies his duel disk.. feeling the bond of his two sides and deck... remembering and manifesting what he is."

" Odd - eyes lend me your strength "  
It then becomes a card and lands in his hand and ready the duel disk sliding that card in.

They both stare each other down... feeling the shifts as they ready their battle spirits..with one word they declare as the starting shot "Duel!"

Judai draws his five cards and quickly observes them (draining shield, Polymerization, Elemental hero Clayman, Hero signal, Card Gunner.) "I defend with one monster facedown then set two reverse cards turn end."

he draws his sixth card his 5 cards being divine dragon apocralyph , red eyes darkness metal , odd eyes dragon , foolish burial and mirror force the last one keeper of the shrine ...  
I summon divine dragon next I banish it to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon " you going to respond ? "  
giving a moments note before continuing

"No Continue."

I use my darkness metal dragon effect , ounce per turn I can special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard  
come to me heavenly dragon , odd- eyes dragon , battle odd eyes will attack your monster "

clayman gets destroyed among the debris a card pops up "Hero signal! I special summon an elemental hero from my deck!"  
" odd eyes effect activates , when your monster is destroyed you take damage equal to half its attack "

"I special summon bubbleman! Bubbleman's effect when there are no other monsters on my field I can draw two cards from my deck."  
Judai's lp 3600  
judai draws two cards while leaving bubbleman in attack mode.

I set one card and end  
"I draw"

judai scans his hand at the 3 addition cards EN Shuffle, Arms hole and Emergency Call then acts. "I activate En Shuffle! I sent bubbleman back and special summon one neo-spacian monster from my deck! Show yourself Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!."  
"However my monster's effects are negated then I activate Emergency call I add one Elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand then shuffle."  
"I summon Elemental hero Prisma!."

"I use prisma's effect reflect change!. I reveal one of fusion monsters to you and prisma takes on that monster's name by sending it to my graveyard from the deck."  
Judai flips and shows Elemental Hero Neos Knight from his extra deck case. "I send Elemental Hero Neos to my grave Prisma's name is now Elemental Hero Neos!."

Prisma takes on Neos form  
"Now Neos! Grand Mole! Contact Fusion!." Neos and Grand Mole files up and disappears returning to Judai in flash of light. "Merge to Elemental Hero Grand Neos!."

"Grand Neos effect I can send one monster on your field back to your hand.. I choose your Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Nebula Hole!."  
Grand Neos spins it's drill and the vortex pulls Darkness Metal Dragon from the field landing it back to the Duel Priest hand.  
"Next I activate arms hole"

"I discard the top card of my deck and add one equip spell from my deck or my grave to hand." Judai takes the top card and discards it revealing to be Nerco Guardna and adds one hand to his hand  
"I activate Instant Neo Space! It prevents my Grand Neos from returning to my extra deck via it's own effect in addition to summoning Neos from my hand, deck or grave if it may be destroyed."

" I don't respond , but its pointless to try to reach him. this world only asks for its own demise , if not for what has already happened this , no we will still be in peace . but the only peace exists in darkness , this time I am serious "

"I agree with you... darkness can be used a blanket or a shield however nothing is pointless if a part of your own existence is made life with their own choices."

" this duel school is next it is the wish of the one I serve "

"Try getting past me first because the hopes of the future and safely of all dimensions are in there!"

" the professor is the cause of our suffering , besides I am one with the one you try to save , unless you can win  
we may be ancient souls but we are from two different nations , you cannot possible know how I feel "

"Wrong...  
I was reincarnated into someone else and found out who I once was and embraced it the difference is I did not allow that power to continue to seduce me.. instead I used it to help anyone else who was ever lost to their own demons."

" then prove it with this "  
"Fine then Grand Neos crush that dragon!"

At this time I play my facedown - mirror force

grand neos is pushed back...and shattered into pieces...  
"At this moment I use the effect of instant neo space! I special summon Elemental Hero Neos!."

Neos appears and slams down it's fist to the ground as it stared down Odd-Eyes the two monsters slowly holding firm to their own ground

Turn end

" draw "  
and gets eclipse wyvern , I summon eclipse wyvern and banish it come back red eyes , next I play a spell foolish burial , with this I send a card from my deck to the grave , I send divine dragon felgrand.  
I see your neos is your go to but what will you do now , I use my red eyes effect , I special summon divine dragon felgrand ...  
when it is summoned this way I can banish a card from your field or grave I choose neos and it gains attack equal to its level x 100  
I say this one last time release me before we both regret it , so let us go "

"I will release you both after I defeat you.. your other half has a say in this also. I can't just allow you to leave on your own like this."

" our rage is with the academy not you but get in our way  
you also will be crushed "

judai's eyes shift to orange and green "try me."  
" what you are trying to pull , I attack with divine dragon "

"I use Nerco Guardna Effect from my grave ! I banish it to negate that attack." It slips out of judai's grave and he places it in his deck box as the attack shimmers to nothingness shielding him

I still go red eyes and odd eyes if you take this you will lose  
" end it red eyes attack ... "

"I activate my trap! Drain Shield!. It absorbs your attack and restores my life points equal to the amount of your Darkness Metal's attack points."  
The burst of red energy.. charges through judai as he braces himself  
6400 lp

" so you regain your life .. and I know your eyes had changed , who ? "  
"You really don't know... that title... of supreme... king..." Judai's voice becomes more clearer and vivid as he speaks.. channeling his words as the spirit of the Supreme King comes through him.

" I am not on my own really but this world has brought it on us "  
"It has it's own point of origin... your... master..."  
" this odd eyes is his servant but though our pact I can summon it "

"Is similar to me.  
However I will not permit him to misuse my name like this..."

he is the dragon king really the lord of dragons and so is this power we have

Judai's voice lowers and he understands but feels the familiar feeling of justice in him.

" in order for justice this place needs to be destroyed so it can be reborn a new where everyone can be in peace

"Mine comes from the core of darkness not evil but the reality that people do not face.. I understand your power but like I said I won't allow it to happen."  
"Death and rebirth will not result in peace... all that can be done is a true united front to free the lives of those taken."

I , no we are one of the four heavenly dragons this place is past saving ...responding while holding his arm ...the pain that we had felt for thousands of years the universe needs a cleansing

"Now that I can agree with but this is not the way you know that "  
Judai's eyes glow as he takes a firm stance " Revenge will only give birth to more hatred... do you want to be respected and feared? .. Don't make it like this.. you do not have to be like them to get your point made. "

do it odd eyes dragon , attack spiral flame

"uuuuuuuuuuahhh!" A burst of red energy hits judai ... sending him back vitals pumped into high gear as he catches himself from the impact..."ugh...  
Lp 3900

" no point in trying to understand me really now let me go. I will not attack you guys our hate is with the people here  
besides the person you all know is not real"

"Maybe not but his existence , his words are... me? I'm not just one person.. but I am an extension of the person you're seeing."

" you duel spirit who is called yubel . so you are saying I am like you and I should just release the one I am holding ... ?  
you know I cannot do that , further more based on the emotions of our so called enemies they wish for my revival  
your master told me about you so I know but we are from different worlds...  
the one you are trying to save will be destroyed anyway so I should just take back and revive on my own will without their help , I seen through his eyes  
that same thing goes for me , for the world I had failed to protect "

yubel appears before them and looks at the duel priest  
"I am not in agreement to you not sticking with the one you are holding, yes I do see your point and you have justification.. however this isn't the way you want to do things. I was in your position once and I fought so hard to get back what I believed I lost and what was rightfully mine.  
We are from different worlds but while we failed to protect our worlds... we can still work hard to create a better one without the need of destroying this one.  
We have our own duty to ourselves and our people to carry on as they would have lived... not to satisfy our own satisfactions."

Judai added "Even if we say we want to achieve this peace.. it can't be done this way. We are better than those that hurt us."  
Yubel nods

No because if I lose I will have to release him , I only took over because his mind call me.  
a duel will undo it , breaking this link.

"No... " Judai responded  
"It doesn't have to be just one of you but both. You can talk this out"  
"That way you both can work as one for the same thing the correct way."

Yubel interjected "It's no different than having a partner."

I am a fragment really I.. I cannot exist right now or at least not yet. But you proven your point take care of him  
I hope we don't meet again on the battlefield. My master only wishes to destroy.

Judai's eyes shift again  
"We are both supreme kings are we not? What can we do to get you to exist and do what is right and just ?  
I may not be so keen to let someone else have my title but according to you.. you are also in that esteem so I will acknowledged it.."  
Once more Judai voice became clearer and more pronounced.

I am one of four shattered souls scattered across the 4 worlds

"How do we get the other three?"

They will all carry a red eyes darkness metal dragon my duel spirit... And I am no King just a servant  
If you can bring them to me , And awaken me. I don't see ryuu as a slave but he fears me. I also let him live as he please.  
I am sure he told you the other spirits used. It's recently our emotions became one. Which is why the attack

"It does explain a lot okay I agree with that however.. this battle is far from over.. show me more of your power.."  
yubel (judai...)  
(it's fine yubel his words are true I sense no malice in them but still.. something isn't adding up to this duel will answer us)

His name is zarc , I am the high priest Kai  
We don't want to destroy but give in to impulse because of the demand of our people

"Then your message will be voiced by your conviction and fear because that is your people's wishes. instilling fear into the ones that caused this "  
"I am judai but the person I'm known for is the supreme king or you can just say haou."

Judai raises his duel disk and retakes his stance  
"Your cause is just, so is your word which holds truth but your conviction can only be shown through this duel."

This battle has lost its meaning and I need to go back to sleep , we are sad and we are angry but doing things out of rage will solve nothing I will release him take care of my vessel

"Of course."  
Judai lowers his duel disk but maintain his stance

It's soul then fades away Leaving behind a sleeping person

judai dis-activates his duel disk and sighs then walks up to ryuu and kneels near him his thoughts spinning in the back of his mind  
as he does yubel slowly releases the barrier and observes him with judai

Judai then returned to the others . In which they speak " you been gone for a while and what happened "


	122. Dragonic soul

"I'm fine but there was a noise... some wall broke down.. and I think the residents of fusion may be put on high alert for now."  
you seem to be hiding something ...  
"It's nothing really to hide, I just think that Ryuu has a lot to think about too..I tried to reason with him but he rather be alone with his thoughts."  
sure... he came back in a coma like state that med team said he was unresponsive and you been gone for hours ... jay  
"Wha , Sho I wasn't gone for that.. long... it must've been like at least an hour at best"

Yubel speaks in the back of judai's mind... ( Actually Judai time works differently in the barrier than on the outside.. you really were gone for hours. )  
( WHAT ?! )  
( haha... anyways do your best..! ) Yubel disappears from the back of his mind.

the lancers have to know what happened , and not to say the locals are on high alert  
"Right I'll let them know everything whatever information we get is vital." Sho and Judai walk back in to the room where everyone else is.

we are all looking to make a future , when I first met him he said , duelists are best understood through battle , it is a way to create bonds or talk to them. he seems like someone who cannot be provoked , so there is not much of a reason to try to get him to fight and will not without reason

"Right well it seems like we both have something in common then."

Judai takes out his deck and quickly scans through it ( I do believe the same but ... that power that similar to mine is it really more like a curse. )  
judai takes a seat next to Asuka

what do you mean in common  
"Well when I tried to reason with him it ended up being turned into a duel which there was no winner or loser.. and Ryuu seems to have a power about him similar to me when I was the supreme king."  
did you get anything else  
"Just that he's strong... he stopped Neos like it was nothing...That and Ryuu apparently is one of four persons that makes up one whole.. but I believe his existence is still important."

right now we have this info but more importantly is what reiji thinks of it if so his deck can point out the other three , I got that info from the lancers. other than that it sounds like he spend a lot of time dueling. on top of that ryuu never called his power a curse and accepted it and said that is going to be the power used to create the future . his is the kind that guides us it feels like the power of a god.  
it is not light or darkness but both you say he is one of 4 people what will you do if you find them. you know their decks can be just as powerful and ryuu comes from stranded dimension there is may be more then he is letting on.

"hmm well Sho... Asuka... he does have a way about him.. I would've liked to have dueled him more sighs."  
"Oh Judai you never change... " (It's really is nice all of us can be together even if it's a situation like this reminds me of old times.) Asuka thought to herself

the lancers are actually the strongest duelists of their world , and the guy you fraught is actually their leader , the commander is reiji.

"Right... well the duel ended before either of us could decide anything.. but from that point it felt even.. but the tide shifts quickly. As for how will we find them.. I suppose because all 4 of them are similar they may resonate that dragon he used a sensed something when he used it.  
This war is pretty big I'm sure it will involve every dimension.. so they will meet eventually."

dragon ? what dragon is this.  
"some kind of odd-eyes dragon.. i do not know  
why but during the duel he played this thing against Neos.. and it felt like they were staring each other down.. as if daring the other to make a move what is even weirder about that thing is it's eyes the color of it's eyes is the same as yubel."

hmm that dragon does not exist in this world.. or rather I never herd of it , we should talk to the lancers really

"Yeah I will in a bit I'm just feeling rather drained sorry."

yeah jay maybe I should tell them so just take a easy for a while. I don't know what you saw during that duel.  
"Thanks sho..." Judai rests his head and Asuka motions Sho that she will keep watch over him. She holds judai's hand and lays her head as well playing with his bangs and ruffles his hair affectionately. Yubel in the back of Judai's mind makes an annoyed expression on her face but tolerates it... (Humpt)

* * *

sho then approaches the lancers " hey guys , I got some info regarding judai and ryuu. he told me when he approached him they ended up fighting and ryuu used a odd eyes dragon the battle end up with neither side winning but judai said that it felt like to him his monster card and odd eyes is challenging each other  
does that dragon belong to you all "

Reiji then speaks on this card ...

" odd eyes dragon is a monster card that belongs to his younger brother and its a duel spirit that would resonate if its close to others of its own kind but his brother is not here or anywhere near by , in your dimension it should be starve venom fusion dragon.  
you all are sure he had it  
anyway like ryuu there should be four of them clear wing synchro dragon and dark rebellion xyz dragon , and their owner is zarc. these four must be kept away from each other if not zarc will be revived.  
does judai have something to talk about ? "

upon hearing that judai got back up and walked to reiji " Yeah I do have something to speak on Reiji. There's more to what happened "

ok..  
but its true that dragon doesn't belong to ryuu its primary user is Yuya. what did you see ?  
all I know is this has never happened before.

"He used Odd-Eyes dragon after special summoning a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal dragon but after I stopped Red-Eyes for a turn and summoned my Ace to face off against Odd-Eyes I couldn't attack after which he almost finished me.  
Ryuu... no rather the person who was speaking to me through him... called Kai.. told me of what must be done to complete him and also his intentions. He does not desire destruction but he wishes to cleanse this world of it's faults. In addition to all of this.. Kai is similar to me we share a familiar power so I could understand how he felt of wanting to be complete. I wish to help him if possible. "

we are fighting to end this war really. if we help him regain his spirit and or physical form , that will destroy the physical form of all his dimensional personas this process will kill them. the thing is are you willing to go that far knowing they all have different lives now.  
at least I know now that this unknown darkness he was referring to is the spirit of ... the truth is Kai is my family but I will also take into mind what their wish is. his soul is held by three duelists one of them I believe uses hieratic from the xyz dimension , the other uses dragunity from synchro and the last one uses red-eyes...  
if what you told me is true , that choice I will leave to you but I hope is not something we will regret doing.  
As we have to focus our efforts on ending this war and make plans on rescuing our allies.  
but if you choose to help him you must become stronger yourself to believe in your own power and not just the power you have , ounce you choose your path you have to make it happen regardless of outcome. the only thing I am concerned with is if he is willing to carry the soul of another. I know ryuu fears the darkness or rather those powers he has but has embraced it...As for myself I cannot agree with how my father is doing this , there has to be another way to do this.

"I agree with you reiji that's what we are all here and will work together to help you stop the professor."

so what I herd from sho is true … ? this can be a problem now that this dimension is on alert we cannot raid them and it be tough to defend

"yes what you heard is true so how should we proceed?"

* * *

Everyone there then takes a seat to listen to Reiji. Judai eyes Ryuu from across the room who's resting...  
( It may not be fate that would decide things for you but you will grab to your own path. )

With him like that , we cannot raid the only choice we have is just to let moon shadow go and you Austin.

Then turning to Judai...  
I can tell you this Judai , Ryuu was never lost to his power it mostly occurs when he is under stress lest we know now that that darkness he was referring to is sentient , the same would apply to yuya but that will be even more trouble

"I understand thank you reiji." Judai gets up and walks to one of the tables, takes out his deck and makes adjustments.

Moon Shadow and Austin both nod in acknowledgement to Reiji's instruction and leave. Everyone else resumes back to their posts while Reiji, Yusei and Yusho discuss among themselves.

but I will ask you this judai what will you do

"I will look out for Ryuu but it's best if he's left to his own devices... for now I will continue to be a support with everyone here. " Judai flips a few cards and swaps them with different ones from a box.

seems like you taken a liking to our lancer , seems like a brother to you I will assume ..i am fairly close to ryuu to be exact he was chosen as the first lancer when this war first started.  
then picking up ryuu 's deck i believe these 3 will point out who his other souls are red-eyes , galaxy-eyes , stardust spark dragon …. i could be wrong but when they were used they seem different then the other cards he used. it was as if they are alive. he may be out of it for a while if you really want to do this you know what to do ,

"Thanks reiji" Judai looks at the cards alongside sho, asuka and manjoume who also took an interest taking in the information they just received.

but before i trust you with this know that my company Leo corp is his manager and sponsor. this choice is yours if you accept , if you do follow your own spirit.

"I do "

ok , take them but be careful if the professor were to find out about this you will be targeted. this is basically actively trespassing on their grounds.  
at this time I am sure they are still trying to find the owner of one of these dragons in the other dimensions. you will need someone who can travel across worlds though.

"yeah I understand" He picks the cards and looks around. "Someone who can travel.. across worlds.."

Johan then steps up " hey judai you forgot about me when you are stuck in the alternate dimension ? we can prob generate the duel energy to open that gate "

"Oh you're right Johan sorry about that.. I was almost about to ask yubel if our power could have done it."  
"Arite.. ." Judai looks at his friends.. "I'm going to find the others just like Ryuu... with Johan can you guys keep an eye on Ryuu and prevent him from doing anything reckless while we are gone?"  
Manjoume puts his fist to his chest "Just leave it to me I Manjoume Thunder will make sure things are taken well till you guys are back. Ah thank you Manjoume-san."

Asuka and Sho nod in approval. Judai waves goodbye to them and turns to Rei and nods to them as well. He and Johan step outside and get some distance away into a clearing. "Since we need to generate duel energy we needed to get away from everyone and hopefully not cause a disturbance.


	123. Open the gate rainbow dragon and neos

" I am just worried you and Yubel going on your own , as she was pretty reckless when using my crystal beasts . "

"Yubel manifests herself before Johan and gives him a small stare down.. before replying.. "You say that but I did a good job portraying you Johan humpt." She smirks.  
"Yeah I see what you mean Johan" Judai grins at yubel who sticks her tongue out at him

its like who will watch your back if you all will get into trouble ..

"Ah... well... we could always.. just.. use our power to fly away or something.."

anyway don't hold back now , play this like you mean it ...

"Yeah of course.. besides we never really got to settle that duel where you rescued me from the darkness infecting my deck."  
yubel makes a "bring it on" expression before disappearing.  
Judai takes his stance giving some distance between him and Johan.

He takes out his deck from his deckbox across his waist and shuffles it before sliding it into his duel disk. Johan does the same  
" ok judai "

they ready themselves as the one word sets them off as they both declare "Duel!

Judai draw his five cards ( Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Nercodarkman, Card Gunner, Battle by 2, and Hero Barrier. )  
" I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!." Sparkman jumps out as he strikes a pose ready to defend. Atk 1600 Def 1400 "I set one reverse card turn end."

he draws his sixth card with his 5 cards being crystal keeper , crystal master , sapphire Pegasus , topaz tiger , amber mammoth and amethyst cat...  
" I use crystal keeper and master to set the pendulum scale " slipping them into the spell and trap zone.. " with this I can special summon monsters from 3 to 4 all at the same time "

judai looks up in amazement "whoa.."

" its just a strange feeling though I don't know why I have them but anyway with these 2 I pendulum summon come out crystal beast sapphire Pegasus , topaz tiger , amber mammoth and amethyst cat and I use the effect of Pegasus to set a crystal from my deck I set eagle "

"wow four crystal beasts at the same time.. I got my work cut out for me"  
" well easy there jay , it seems like they are responding to our will... and you know my cat 's effect time to pounce girl … by cutting its attack in half I can attack you directly "

"ah crap." Amethyst cat jumps past sparkman and scratches judai's face.  
"Ouch!"

and with topaz tiger I attack your Sparkman , and during damage calculation it gains 400 attack

"Reverse card open! Hero Barrier! Since you're attacking an elemental hero it negates your attack." Hero Barrier spins around and topaz tiger bounces back sparkman remains unharmed

not bad but we have to keep this up amber its your turn

amber mammoth rams into sparkman.. and he's destroyed.. "Tisk sparkman"  
Ok Pegasus time to fly direct attack

Pegasus slams into judai.. who falls back.. "ughhhhhhhhh"  
I end my turn.

"That's some start Johan.. my turn I draw."

Judai draws elemental hero bubbleman and smirks "I summon elemental hero bubbleman!" atk 800 def 1200  
"His effect activates since he's the only monster on my field and I got no other cards out I can draw two cards."  
Judai looks at the two cards takeover 5 and negate attack "I activate take over 5 I send the top 5 cards to my grave then on my next turn if take over 5 is still in my graveyard I can draw a card."  
judai mils his top 5 cards, nercoguardna, magicstriker , burstlady, wildman and clayman "I set one reverse card."  
"Turn end."

" ok I draw " and gets turtle " I summon crystal beast emerald turtle , ok amethyst cat , again I half its attack and attack you directly "  
"I activate negate attack! The attack is prevented and your battle phrase ends."  
" ok give it a go , I end "

"I draw." Judai draws and gets emergency call. "I activate take over 5's other effect since it's in my graveyard during this standby phrase by banishing it I can draw one more card."  
Judai draws miracle fusion "I activate emergency call and search for an elemental hero from my deck to my hand."  
judai searches and adds featherman to his hand then reshuffles and sets his deck back "I summon elemental hero featherman!." atk 1000 def 1000

"Next I activate miracle fusion! I banish featherman on my field with the wildman in my grave." Featherman and Wildman disappear in a swirling votrex "Appear now Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!." wild wingman soars up looking like wildman with featherman's wings and talons.

"Johan I may not be familiar with your newer cards on your field but one thing I do know is you always make room in preparation to summon rainbow dragon." judai points to the pendulum scales "I have a feeling that your cards do more than just let you summon multiple monsters."  
"I use wildwingman's effect I discard nercodarkman from my hand to destroy your crystal keeper sonic pulse!"  
Wildwingman spreads his wings as ultra sonic waves spins through the field.. .shattering the crystal keeper

" you are right on that pendulum monsters go to the extra deck when they are destroyed "  
"Yeah" Judai turns to the field staring down at the crystal beasts his heroes also lock themselves into a battle like stance

"I switch bubbleman to defense mode. Now wildwingman attack amber mammoth!"  
amber mammoth effect activates when its destroyed it becomes a crystal  
"I set one reverse card turn end." judai looks at the last card in his hand and readies himself.

draw  
I set one card facedown. and battle I use the effect of amethyst cat and direct attack  
'ughhh.." judai holds his arm  
topaz attacks bubbleman  
bubbleman is destroyed by it's claws

sapphire Pegasus will attack , come on jay , and it becomes a crystal taking 100 damage , I end with that

" I draw  
I use nerco darkman's effect, when nerco darkman is in my grave I can summon a hero without a tribute only once.. appear now Elemental Hero Neos!"  
Neos flies down and joins wildwingman as they both take their positions atk 2500 def 2000

judai quickly scans his lp ( 4900... I've taken a great deal of damage but I have to be careful for what Johan's got planned... best I get rid of that other pendulum scale as well.)  
(Johan at 7700 lp it's a far cry from the position needed to be in to use enough duel energy I'll just have to manage for now.)  
"I use wildwingman's effect! I discard one card from my hand and destory your other pendulum scale... sonic pulse!."  
Judai discards card gunner , as the sonic waves shatter crystal master.  
"Alright... Neos attack that turtle! Wrath of Neos!."

again pendulum cards are sent to the extra deck , reverse card open rainbow path  
Neos jumps up and charges towards emerald turtle but gets blocked. " Tisk... I knew it.. "  
I send one of my crystals to the graveyard and add rainbow dragon to my hand , this trap also negates your attack. I send eagle

seeing the situation judai switches his wildwingman to defense mode def 2300 "Turn end."  
i draw getting the last crystal beast and i summon it , come out ruby...  
playing it in defense  
" judai all 7 of them had been gathered on the field and in the graveyard , remember what we came here to do this will take us to another dimension "  
"I haven't forgotten Johan but this is still a duel regardless.."  
" there is no going back , when this is started i summon rainbow dragon "

Neos stands firm in front of Judai and turns back to him and nods as he takes his stance as the immense light takes shape into the form of rainbow dragon.  
it's beautiful white sliver wings spread with the seven gem stones coloured across it's body... yellow eyes piercing down as it sees judai and his heroes. It lets out a roar and hovers just above Johan proudly. it's presense both beautiful yet striking.  
yubel speaks to Judai (It's finally here judai now what?)  
judai speaks back in thought (Now the real duel begins yubel.)

I attack neos with rainbow dragon , rainbow refraction

"I use nerco guardna effect from my grave! By banishing him I negate your attack Johan."

Rainbow Dragon lets out a massive ray of colored light... which surrounds Judai and his monsters but is shielded by nerco guardna as it fades away. Johan looks a bit annoyed but ends his turn. Judai stares at the rainbow dragon then back to Johan and nods He looks at his deck and remembers what they are fighting for and places his hand on his deck and wills his hand hoping to draw what's needed "I draw!"

Judai looks at the card then turns to Neos and nods... "I activate honest's effect from my hand!." "Neos attack points increase by the same number as rainbow dragon's !" Honest floats near Neos as it grows wings and powers up.. it's atk rising to 6500 ... Johan looks shocked.. but clenches his fist. "Neos attack Rainbow Dragon! Wrath of Neos!."  
Neos charges in to rainbow dragon, however Johan counters. "I use Rainbow Dragon's effect! By sending all other crystal beasts monsters to my grave Rainbow Dragon's attack points increase by 1000 for each one!" Johan sends the other cards he controls to the graveyard , as rainbow dragon's atk rises to 8000 after using the power of their bond.  
"I thought you'll do that Johan now we got enough power.. for sure! Reverse card open! Battle by 2! Because your monster has more attack power than mine my Neos attack points are now doubled!. " Neos rises higher as his atk rises to 13000  
He charges in to Rainbow Dragon as Rainbow Dragons fires back it's rainbow flare stream... causing a massive... power surge... within the field ...then Johan and Judai both knew.. they did it .. as their ace monsters... square off with all their might... as the energy opens .. a portal for them through the energy of the attack.

Neos pushes his fist forward and helps rainbow dragon open the portal further ripping through time and space to dimensions. He turns to judai and grabs him as they fly to into the portal, rainbow dragon lowers it's head for johan to get onboard as they fly in after the portal closes behind them with Johan's last thoughts being. (So looks like you can match rainbow dragon's power not bad Judai.) He smirks satisfied as he, Judai, Neos and Rainbow Dragon files through time and space to whichever dimension they arrive to.


	124. Memory

A single beam of light falls from the sky landing in a destroyed city carrying Johan and Judai with it. The immediate area around them had been reduced to rubble due to the constant attacks from fusion's forces. Most people barricade themselves in buildings that remain barely standing and among rubble in the surrounding area. A group known as the resistance lead by Kaito is in the area.

Judai and Johan take in the surroundings and see the people.

Kaito seems a bit concerned " I must find him before fusion does or our world will be doomed to fall " speaking out loud as he is running around the district on his own the surviving members of his team also on their search following the description given to them. A tall human with long blond-orange hair and blue eyes.

Shun on the other hand was chosen by Vector to release the other Barians...

* * *

Ryuu awakens with a start sometime later , after Johan and Judai had left. When a vision had shown him what has transpired in the past several hours...

 _Ryuu stays nearby close to a building as he talks a dragon with dichromatic eyes " lets fight as one "_

 _the odd-eyes dragon looks back to him " I will lend you my power "_

 _" do it Spiral Flame ... "_  
 _calling the attack to which his dragon responds to strike the side of the wall. The attack smashes the wall before doing it again..._  
 _" crush this place and everything , show the world what true power is.. "_

 _His dragon again strikes the cracked wall this time reducing it to rubble. Ryuu is then approached by Yubel and Judai who attempts to reason with him followed by a duel. The vision ended with him attacking his opponent directly with odd-eyes dragon.._

* * *

 _" what was that ? "_ he talks out loud... Then looking around  
 _" Did I pass out ? I don't remember much of anything just that I was holding great power in my hand. "_ as he stares at his hand _.  
_ Jun then walks in.

 _" Ryuu , judai asked me to keep watch … feel ok ?_  
 _he knows what is going on and will like to help "_

I see right now I just feel like I need some water before I catch myself

 _" I be back then… "_  
Jun responds before leaving the room to come back with a towel and water placed on a tray.  
 _" Judai went off with Johan to look for the duelists marked by your deck and bring them here , he told me that your darkness talked to him when you were controlled by it. Perhaps if that soul is complete you will get better control of that power he refer to it as something similar to himself_  
 _he called it a partner "_

 _"I see... well since you already know it's like I'm a part of it and it felt as if there was more to it just me having control of that power it's more like I want to feel complete. "_

the thing is do you want that. judai likes for you do decide your future really. I just leave this here then , it be a while before they get back ...  
if ya need anything let us know.

 _" sure thing "_  
Ryuu takes the water and drinks then proceeds to wipe his forehead with the towel.. as he thinks back to the duel against Judai.

 _" You remember what happened...? "_

Ryuu looks away _" no its all a blur , what is this darkness inside of me ? "  
" calm down , that darkness is most likely the soul of your ancestor , that took you over "_

Ryuu then holds his head before passing out. Jun feels his forehead , then lowers Ryuu down back on the bed and replaces the towel. Jun then takes a seat nearby taking a card out and looking at it... ' Light and Darkness Dragon '  
Remembering when he first got it and begin dueling at a early age _" With you I won many tournaments it was fun fighting alongside you , but my pride got to me and I tossed you aside...  
as well as the crisis we all faced at __Duel Academia the shadow riders ,_ Society of Light during which you had teamed up with Judai to help me. Our battle with Tragoedia , Survival Duels with Viper , going into the other dimension with judai , and Nightshroud ' s attack...  
 _This person Ryuu do you know him ? "_

 _Light and Darkness Dragon manifests and turns to Jun  
"Yes , this might seem unbelievable to you Jun but I can be in many cards but there is only one me. Through my own spirit while I have helped and guided you my spirit been with others too I may not remember each and everyone of them but in this one I sense potential and strong conviction as if I have been with his kind of power many times over."  
"In a way his pride can rival yours Jun. He's determined, stubborn and prefers to do things his way and he rather not get anyone else involved."_

 _" I see so these cards are like gates for you spirits to come to our world. Now my concern is yubel I know how reckless Judai was in the alternate dimension. I just hope they don't do anything reckless. I don't know where they went. Those Lancers with us told me that fusion attacked the XYZ dimension first if they are there the locals will not be friendly. "_

 _"That is true , but have faith in your rival Jun he's the only one besides you who truly understands the nature of spirits and of people. He is no stranger to the feeling of war and battle."_

 _As for ryuu I know why he did not continue that battle he is someone who rather hold on to his pride , and that other soul in him is similar but more dark in nature not to say protective of him. As well as those other dragons they shown us._

 _that's right , All we can do for now is keep an eye on him but not to interfere we don't want him to turn on us. I suggest that we continue to chat with him and hear him out.  
with that said Jun gave a small sigh and straighten himself as he walked back into the room._

Ryuu looks around the room when he comes to. _  
" Again ? How many times is that soul going to continue to use me against my will. I can't even communicate with it. And makes me feel sick for a day after "  
_ thinking out loud or rather silently to himself. _( " I can feel that soul 's pain and his memory over the ages the people ' s wishes are never satisfied and ask for more to a point things took a wrong turn in the end you decided to give up your life so Zarc can be in peace... I will inherit those feelings and revive your spirit when the time is right " )_


	125. soul of shadow

" Hey Ryuu how are you holding up in there ? " Jun closes the door behind him and takes a seat near the bed.

Ryuu held his chest feeling those emotions  
( " but that soul had been dyed a deep black filled with pain , hate and sorrow... I felt it right when i was about to attack.  
how can I purify his soul , letting him revive the way it is will no doubt release darkness into this world " )

Hearing another person in the room Ryuu snapped out of it " oh its you , I just feel a bit dizzy that's all "

"Yeah the water may calm your nerves but we also have wine if it helps."  
"Look Ryuu about this situation you got going on why do you believe you have to go about your own like this?"

Jun hands him a glass of wine

" while I was asleep I herd them talk , he and Yubel are similar a priest who serves a king and I am that duel priest , I do not know who this so called supreme king dragon is but , he is the lord that we served , but right now their souls had been tainted with darkness , that evil darkness is in me as well  
reason why I don't want you all involved "

"I get it , it eats away at you inside and makes you feel you're something you aren't. But the question is would you still want to serve this guy?"

" that choice is not mine if we revive him , but that soul been taking control of me when ever something is going to threaten my life "

"Like a safety measure ?  
No it rather works almost like an impulse to ensure you stay alive so it made be allowed to fully manifest eventually."

" I don't know what it is up to anyway "

"Well based on what you said to me it's part of you an evil influence and it's in the souls of your comrades that served alongside you."

" but its more to that a hidden emotion feels like rage or sadness , something must had driven them to destruction..  
a certain loathing of this world , to them we are the evil ones  
Yubel was the one who calm him , but judai continue to challenge him. to that end that soul held on to his pride our pride in not drawing swords in anger and released me.  
But I feel so powerless , is there is no way I can give him peace ?...  
this world is not so bad really "

"So Judai is somewhat responsible for the vengeful thirst of this guy ?  
Yeah wish there was some way we can get them to talk and come to an agreement we got our hands tied with fusion as is."

" those memories end there , I do not know more , if he is the real cause or an ally of us. The land where he is from is a nation of dragons in which there is a dragon star , the crimson dragon a ultimate god in which protected its people alongside its leader that dragon emperor. I am one of those six gifted with its power to use through its servants only mine is of darkness. My dragon had called out to Yusei  
when I was in another dimension , during that time I knew what it was. Since I too can hear the calls of that god when they summoned it "

"I see so it depends on the situation whether or not he's enemy or ally and you can hear the voices of spirits too and your dragon reached Yusei.. yeah he told us what he was too."  
" I cannot see all of his memories , or know the cause of this vengeful soul , perhaps a duel will calm his soul "

" duel ? "

" yes , right now it seems like he will basically draw swords at anything in the way. a warrior 's way is to solve all problems through battles , for him to just admit defeat  
but … is judai strong enough to defeat that duel priest or do I need Yusei again , he may try to take over my body when he is revived "

"A duel to calm his soul... Enough since Judai isn't present I Jun Manjoume will be more than enough for this opponent."

" its not really going to work now really , I cannot call him the way I am now his soul is fragmented , but when its complete be ready . I had involved many others already some had gotten injured in the past due to that soul 's rampage , besides only somethings attempt at my life or my emotions will trigger it to awaken  
To that end I will make sure its suppressed till the right time , you all have to focus on fusion "

"Fine then I'll be ready when that time comes, I appreciate you informing me of this I suggest you get some rest and just call if you need anything." Manjoume closed the door behind him and quickly took out his deck and stared at light and darkness dragon whispering to it "You were right partner thank you."

" Jun , what will you do about that now … "

"I'm going to make preparations so we'll be stronger and ready for now we'll keep our defenses up and the confusion will die down soon."

" you know Ryuu and those others like him , based on what we herd from Yubel and Judai … this will be similar to the time you all were trying to rescue Johan. He is one of 6 people you know this will or may be a war against them if their dragon emperor is revived  
its most likely he is the cause but the thing is what is his identity in our time "

"That is the question but whoever he is one thing is for certain he's a tyrant but there might be a way for him to see reason too."

" there is perhaps more to their story really "

* * *

In the Xyz dimension Judai turns to Johan " you know what Reiji told us that fusion will see us as their enemies and we are also originally from academia as well  
to think that duel school we been to caused this is unsettling ..."

then looking at the 3 cards " how do I know which one belongs to this world "

judai looks at them too... He and Johan talk among themselves  
" Maybe if we use one it may point us in the right direction.. isn't it possible these cards contain spirits in them also ? "

" You heard from reiji he said that he been interacting with them more in duels , besides their solid vision technology creates actual mass. To reiji these 3 cards have a higher power output on their systems and not to say seems like they are alive "

yubel looks at them "I believe this is more than spirits as if they taken a form of their own through duels."

" What do you mean more ? If you are suggesting that they maybe ounce human , I don't think that is possible. Yusei also held stardust dragon and said it had been a servant of a god. Red eyes invoked potential and is said to have equal power as blue eyes white dragon . Now this galaxy eyes is a mystery. Maybe neos may know something. "

"It's worth a shot " ,  
Judai sets up his duel disk and slides his deck in and takes out a card. He raises it high and places it on his duel disk as he declares.. "Come forth Neos!."

Neos takes form before the group appearing like a space superhero " you call me ?  
normally you call me when there is trouble " it then looks around and sees a destroyed city...  
" this is not our homeland and I am guessing you are wondering about the other power of space ?  
remember in space light and darkness exists in balance one cannot exist without the other , that destructive light and gentle darkness . both powers can destroy as well as protect but that depends on the user who uses it and may drive people insane if abused or if they are full of doubts and despair.  
Now this galaxy eyes you were asking about is a spirit of light , unlike myself."

* * *

Seagulls fly over a harbor as Yuzu wakes up from her prone position against a building, wincing in pain and wondering where she is. She walks out into the harbor and wonders if this is Paradise City, but then she sadly states that she doesn't recognize the city that she's in when she got transported along with Yugo during the attack in the Synchro dimension.  
Yuzu rubs her arms and whispers Yuya's name, but then she hears a boat sounding its horn off in the distance. She walks up to see a crowd of people seeing a bunch of children setting off on a boat; the children vowing to their families that they will do their best, while the families encourage the children to do their best, working and studying hard to become strong Duelists.  
Yuzu asks if all of the kids are going to become Duelists and wonders why they are leaving on a boat. A boy in a green shirt stops his waving and he states that that's obvious; it's to go to Duel Academy. Yuzu is shocked to hear the boy talk about Duel Academy, and the boy explains that out on the ocean is an island with the Duel Academy. Yuzu realizes that if Duel Academy is across the sea, then she must be in the Fusion Dimension.

Yuzu begins talking about Duel Academy is training people to invade the other dimensions , when some people nearby overhears it and calls Juvenile Officers commenting that if they let Yuzu go she'll be a bad example to the other students. One of them suggests that they hurry up and take her back to the island, but Yuzu dodges his clumsy attempt to grab her and flees, the adults encouraging the Juvenile Officers to hurry up and not let her escape...


	126. Sleeping Dragon

Ryuu again goes back to sleep after Jun leaves the room. Outside Yuzu runs along the streets of the city thinking to herself _( " of all places I could be in but fusion ? " )._ She manages to catch her breath in an alleyway as one of the Officers runs past, asking his fellows if they've seen her. Yuzu thinks that if she gets caught then they'll take her to Duel Academy, which is exactly what the Professor wants.

The soul within Ryuu again resonates and takes control _( " I will not let them have our ally , and one of these days I will have my revenge " )_ He opens the window and steps outside , activating his duel disk and drawing a card placing it on its blade _" come to me light and darkness dragon "  
_ The soul of the high priest named Kai thought to himself ( " I got to make this quick that battle drained me a lot but I have to get her to safety " ) He focuses to find a trace of Ray 's soul within keystones the bracelets worn by the four girls : Yuzu , Selena , Rin , and Ruri.  
When it is found he gets on his dragon and speeds off to find the source of power that resonates with him. _  
_

During which the light and darkness dragon card begins to glow... Alerting him of the danger within the surrounding area and guiding him to move swiftly and conceal himself.

Kai finds his target surround by duel soldiers he orders his partner to attack them before turning to Yuzu. High priestess sleeping within awaken.  
During which his actions also alert Jun causing his card to glow and shimmer.

Jun gets up and swiftly summons his own light and darkness dragon and files out looking for the source of the resonating. He sees a pile of duel soldiers on the floor as the trail leads to where he sees two figures.. he lands a good distance away not letting himself be known as yet.

Kai takes the awakened ray " come now and let's be away from this place " dismissing his dragon back to its card form telling it to scout out the area for more soldiers. And takes her back on foot.

Jun continues to watch the scene stunned unable to move , while he tries to make sense of what he's witnessing.

Kai and Ray make it to a secluded area before Kai passes out leaving Yuzu back in control of her mind and body.

" wha just happened ? " She looked around dazed and confused. "How did I get here?"  
She turns back and sees Ryuu on the ground... "Wha...that's... Ryuu?.."

Ryuu makes no response. But Jun was able to follow the trail of the dragon used when he comes back to his senses.  
" Jun snap out of it and follow me I know where they are taken "

Jun shakes his head and listens to light and darkness voice and follows it. As they go to the location it asks " Jun are you surprised at what you just saw there is a reason behind it. Also that duel priest went back to sleep , that battle with judai used a lot of his energy. He cannot remain in control for long and not to say he is a fragment of his former self but , Kai ' s soul can invoke the crimson dragon to unite all souls who bear the mark of the dragon.  
He is a signer like Yusei , but from a different time. "

Yuzu then turn s to see someone standing there  
" Who are you one of the professor ' s lackeys ? , you are going to take me to the professor... "

Jun then responds as he approaches them _" I think you got that wrong , I am really here to help. You may have a lot of questions but this is not the time or place for that come with me and i will take you to safety. "  
_ With that said he picks up Ryuu and carries him. Jun takes Yuzu to the duel school he is affiliated with and invites her inside _" welcome to You Show Duel School "  
_ Yuzu reacts in surprise to hear the name of her own Duel School and Jun invites her inside while carrying Ryuu on his back. He then returns Ryuu to his room and closes the door behind him.

"Okay in this next room is where my comrades are." He opens the door to the next room and takes a step to the side to let Yuzu through.  
"Oh... " Yuzu takes a look around and sees some people she isn't familiar with.. but as her eyes darts across the room they stop at two figuring who appear to be speaking to each other.  
"Uncle Yusho! Reiji!" She runs up to them and everyone else stops what they are doing to watch.

Reiji looks up at her " how did you get here , I thought you got captured when you are in synchro. Anyway you may been afraid and miss us a lot being alone all this time , but you got to stay strong for us , and yourself "  
Yusho also turns to her " it has been a long time now , I remember you Yuzu "

"Yeah I was captured but somehow I got teleported and now I'm here in fusion. Yes I know 2 years ago you disappeared.. and yuya , everyone was really worried but especially him.. he endured a lot."

" You may have a lot of questions , I know people back home worry about be when I did not show up that day on the day of my pro league match... On that same day I had an assignment from LDS. I was also told to transfer Ryuu to that duel school on that same day. this is for the crisis we now face . Doing more research on this there may also had been a lot of unexplained events happening to you , yuya and ryuu . this world has a lot of mysteries that we have yet to solve , most of the mysteries involve this card game duel monsters , though I do not fully understand it "

"Well at least we are together now I just wish yuya was here to see you too. But you're right everything up to this point seems to be related to duel monsters in one way or another."

" well it will seem like that will have to wait , Ryuu has been acting a bit different since he got here. most of his duels against fusion 's forces had been more aggressive lately and that event at syncho that Reiji told be about troubles me.  
Yuzu can you see duel spirits as well ? "

"Um no what are duel spirits?"

" in this world or rather this universe has a other world where duel spirits reside and it takes a duelist to call them into this world. this dimension has three people with that kind of power , the people themselves are also said to be the descended from known members of a certain group in the past. Other than what is written in the history books , I do not know more  
but I can tell you this Yuya , Ryuu and that boy he always hangs out with Kugeki have that kind of power and certain cards have a human partner.  
You seen them talking to someone or something out of thin air "

"Actually yea I have it was weird I always thought Ryuu was just talking by himself conveying his thoughts or something."

" I first thought that was the case but , hearing it from a few people here , I was convinced that such things exist "

Yuzu takes a seat near them "It does explain somethings so who are all these people?"

" That I do not know , perhaps we will find out in time.  
but there is also another thing concerning to me , the dimensional transport was supposed to send me to this dimension but instead I was sent to Xyz , when the dimension was invaded I was attacked by someone who used destiny heros … Then the next thing I know I was here ."  
Yusho then takes out half a smile world card " if only I can convince that guy really , I know he had fun during our battle "

"Sounds to me like you're always trying to make someone smile uncle I can see where Yuya gets that from." Yuzu smiles.

" yes no matter who it is if you put on a good show it mean you can are the best at what you can do "

Everyone in the room agrees to that statement. As Yusho then continues " but those destiny heros seem a bit strange , when using our arc vision they seem to move about on their own "

hearing this Asuka speaks up "Then it's possible that they could be real?"  
" those cards are duel spirits , and their owner ? arc vision creates solid mass during duels and I battle that guy using action duel. When a card was not destroyed it protected its owner "

Rei nodded understandably while Jun kept his arms folded and remained silent taking the information in.

" that seems a bit concerning that there are duel spirits working with the professor I just wish I can convince them that they are not tools and perhaps playing with forces beyond their understanding … not to say when those 2 get back we need to plan our attack  
Fubiki and Ryo also being under their control "

Jun adds in "So what we were doing yuzu was planning a raid but for the time being there was a disturbance sending the fusion solders on high alert and paroling the city that's how they found you so quickly. As for those two Fubiki and Ryo it's best you don't approach them they are seriously strong."

Sho turns to yuzu "You're also a duelist right?"  
"Yes and you are?"

"Sho Malfuji and this is..." Asuka chimes in "Asuka Tenjoin a pleasure." She extends her hand to which Yuzu shakes.. a third person walks to yuzu and Yuzu takes notice that the girl is also around her age. "Hi I'm Rei" "Nice to meet you Rei."  
Jun joins them "I'm Jun Manjoumie there is two more of us you could have met but they are currently on a mission of their own."

" what happened , I was captured then Yugo found me next thing I know he ran off on me talking about revenge of wanting to beat someone up for taking his friends away and yes , on the streets there was a lot of soldiers moving around...  
There are more ? "

"Yes our friends Judai and Johan hopefully reached the xyz dimension by now." Asuka answered

" I see , but up until now I been so afraid. this bracelet I do not know what it is and it always seem to resonate with Ryuu and Yuya. Not even my dad knows what to tell me so in the end I kept it to myself , strange events been occurring all the time... and Ryuu seems to be able to control this. When he approached me that time , I felt a different power as if I know him in a different way. and why does fusion want me. I may be a duelist but I am no where as good as they are , Ryuu and Yuya wins most of the matches we play..  
and we are just playing for fun that time , then when they are serious I tend to lose against them , and not to say Ryuu caused real damage when fighting in synchro dimension. Whats the cause of all this really ?  
and not to say someone named Yuri is been chasing me across dimensions , I been kinda out of it myself really.  
none of this makes any sense to me...


	127. Spirits of the Past

The lancers in the Fusion dimension attempt to give Yuzu some closure regarding her fears and experiences up to this point.

"We know what you mean , you know that disturbance we just mentioned ? It was caused by Ryuu we don't know how but somehow he's able to summon his monsters for real and was destroying a wall."  
Reiji interjected " Yuzu this may shock you but you, yuya and ryuu are actually all different personalities of 3 different individuals. The reason why you know Ryuu in that way is because the person that he is was complete must have known who you are when you are complete."

Reiji types on the keyboard and directs the screen to Yuzu facing her. "Look at this file carefully and take in what you see."  
"Fusion wants you because you're not really who you think you are, you are one of the 4 personalities that make up one person a girl by the name of Ray who is Leo Akaba's daughter.  
In other words Yuzu he wants his daughter back and he'll stop at nothing to do it but I'm sure there's much more to it than that otherwise I don't believe he would go to this length to start a war and take over dimensions."

Reiji sighs and folds his fingers together and waits for Yuzu to take everything in before speaking again.

"We know that Leo Akaba's other motives remain unclear but he does want to rule the dimensions and get his daughter.. as for the role of you your counterparts, yuya and his counter parts and Ryuu's I'm not sure. But one thing is for certain you are all drawn to your respective counterparts almost like a magnet. If we have to lead to the assumption maybe Leo wants each of you to be whole again and control you, control that power.  
Yuzu there is one more thing however.  
I believe this file right here..." He points to the file called Ray.  
"If you take time to read on it you may be able to learn more about yourself in addition to the person you once were. You may not know what your power is but reading this hopefully will give you some closure for now."

* * *

In the xyz dimension Johan and Judai continue to talk among each other ,  
Neos said this card is likely a duel spirit of light maybe it was referring to that light that controlled you yubel. Maybe it is the spirit that watches over this dimension this is perhaps worth a try to use it. But this power is opposite of mine its not like I can control its spirit or can I ?

"I seriously doubt that it was the light of destruction that controlled me."

Johan looks at the field "Well as far as we know the fusion solders are being defeated one by one by that person over there and he's using a dragon.. do you think it's one of the dragons Reiji mentioned?"  
Judai peeks from the hiding place "It could be... wait hang on a sec." He takes out the cards Reiji gave him and shows it to them.

"Hmm well... I suppose there only one way to find out.."  
Judai looks at the 3 cards and picks the one looking similar to the dragon.. and slowly.. manifests Yubel and his power as one. ( I can't declare this card's name too loudly otherwise we will draw attention to ourselves.. I'll just focus on our energies instead. )  
Judai's eyes glow green and orange and channels the energy to the card... after a few minutes of testing... nothing happens. " Huh ? "  
Johan turns to them " It's not working that's strange. "  
" Judai and Johan perhaps because our power is opposite and we aren't the true owner of the card it's not responding to us. " Yubel interjected.

" Your right Yubel but there is another way ? "  
Judai gets up and motions Johan to keep his guard up as he walks among the debris till he's within range of the dragon. Kaito blasts off a few more solders and Judai gets just a bit behind galaxy-eyes.  
" Hey stop that's enough. " he calls out to Kaito

" you are are fusion 's soldiers what are you doing here "  
" We aren't the fusion soldiers you're familiar with but yes we are from academia and we are here to ask you about that dragon you're using. " Johan answered  
" We were told to find other who are the true welders of the dragons cards that we have. " Judai added.  
" Galaxy eyes , yes I know their secret but I will never give it to fusion and why do you have it "  
" There's a guy by the name of Reiji Akaba who informed us that if we find the wielders of these dragons we will be a step closer to stopping fusion. We also have to use them to find the counterparts of a comrade of ours. "  
Judai takes out the galaxy-eyes and shows it to Kaito

" I am this dimension 's duel priest as told by the legend that surrounds the spirit world that is galaxy eyes photon dragon "  
Judai and Johan look back at the card then back at Kaito " Then you are one of the ones that we needed to find. "  
" its true I been targeted by fusion and since you are not with them I take it you are allys before I take you to its owner we are in the middle of a crisis. I thought you were someone else because you were carrying it then I find you wearing fusion 's clothing "  
" Oh this ? Well we are students from academia but some of us don't agree with the professor's teachings and want things to go back to the way they once were not just for us but for all dimensions." Judai replied.  
" We seen some of the soldiers as we arrived here we'll help fight them off and lower this danger zone " Johan added.  
" I was told that someone by the name of Edo is here as well , as for that dragon you are holding the legend that surrounds it can have the power to awaken the god of this world "  
" Wow.. it can do all of that...amazing.. but yeah we know Edo I'm familiar with him but he's changed from how we have known him. I believe he's been influenced. "  
" when two galaxy eyes crash a dragon of light and time or the cipher dragon that I hold. that one trusted to you is the dragon of light. its owner is my brother someone that my family adopted ."

" Oh I see " Johan then realized more soldiers were approaching " Alright we can chat after.. let's deal with these guys first. " He readies his duel disk and runs forward.  
Judai and Kaito turn away from each other seeing 5 soldiers on either end and ready their duel disks as well.  
One of the fusion soldiers looked at them and shouted.. " It's Judai !.. It's Judai-senpai ! "  
" What.. Judai-senpai ?! The same Judai-senpai who's known as the ace of red ?.. "  
" Yes ! It's him look at the blazer and duel disk ! "  
" This is horrible to think you would betray us.. ! We looked up to you senpai ! " They get angrier and draw closer

Kaito takes a moment to address Judai " It seems I'm not the only one who fusion knows well.. "  
" When this is over I'm gonna let you know just how crazy students like this is. "  
Judai shot back and looked back at the 5 students.. " I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but what you're doing is wrong ! " They all declare duel.  
the 5 students each draw a hand and each activate their own polymerization and fusion summons then Judai takes his turn draws and checks the field.

Except one student who uses ritual beast turning to Judai " you are not the only one who uses fusions without a fusion magic card "  
" Heh looks like this is gonna be fun. "  
" When this is done I will drag your butt back to fusion I also been to other dimensions as well. "  
Then turning to the others with him " focus on the other 2 leave the slifer to me "  
" Tisk... so I take it you're the front man of this squad.. "

" I am and I was told to bring you back to fusion , you are also one of their commanders only you turned on us and now I will drag you back by force " the user of ritual beasts then declares it " I use my 2 monsters contact fusion , I fusion summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio "

A lion merges with a young woman riding it looking determined as they take a stance beside their owner both covered in armor.  
" i set one card facedown and end , "

" My turn I draw !. " ( If I remember it right that monster can't be affected by anything when it attacks plus it comes has it's own contact out ability during either players turn. ) Judai looks at his hand  
fake hero, space gift, common soul, neo-spacian dark panther, emergency call and foolish burial.

" I foolish burial and sent one monster from my deck to the grave I'll send cross porter triggering it's effect.""I add a neo-spacian from my deck to my hand. I'll add glow moss. "  
" Next I'll play emergency call.. I add one elemental hero monster from my deck to my hand. I add Elemental Hero Neos. Then I activate fake hero I special summon one elemental hero monster from my hand, come forth Neos ! "  
A bright flashing light crashes down from the sky revealing the familiar form of Neos standing proudly with his arms folded and ready.

" I play common soul now I target one monster on my field and special summon a neo-spacian from my hand and it's attack points are transferred to that monster. I special summon Neo-spacian glow moss ! Using the same effect for common soul I special summon Neo-spacian black panther !  
Those attack points now go to Neos "  
Neos atk raises to 4800

" Then I play the last card in my hand space gift!" For every neo-spacian on my field I can draw that many cards since I got two I draw two cards. " Judai draws his two cards. " Now Neos... Black Panther... and Glow Moss... combine ! Triple Contact fusion !. "  
The three monster jump creating a vortex looking like space.. as their cards return to judai's deck and shuffles in. " Appear Elemental Hero Chaos Neos ! "

Chaos Neos dives down, it's vampire-like wings raises high, with his red eyes locked on the opposing monster and claws raised ready to strike. Covered in sliver armor it resembling a vampire

" I use my Chaos Neos effect I can negate any monster's effects till the end of this turn.. I choose your Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio "

Chaos Neos spreads it's wings furthers and bats come flying out affecting the opposing fusion.. the girl and lion attempts to shake it off but they are still there fluttering and annoying them. " Now Chaos Neos attack Ulti-Apelio ! Light and Darkness Spiral ! "  
Chaos Neos pumps it's fists in a battle pose and powers up as beams of darkness shoots out of it's wings to the monster.

However the moment Chaos Neos uses it's effects the young girl and the lion smirk and vanish in a fizz of mist... leaving the bats hitting each other and flying back to Chaos Neos. Judai and Chaos Neos looks on , as the girl and lion have completely vanished leaving two new monsters on the field. To which the fusion soldier responds " Nice try Judai-senpai but my fusion has a contact out similar to your fusions but I'm sure you already knew that.  
I did that's why I brought out Chaos Neos to deal with that effect but I guess our timing was too late. "

" Judai you are my rival and we duel many times one day you just vanished but now we are on opposite sides . I will get you back by force if I have to. We are not so different in that regard of card spirits...  
Sometimes sacrifice have to be made I don't care what result it will cause but always move on isn't that what being a king is , these battles will show your strength. Or rather I will accept whatever the result is. In this world there are many powers just like you were so am I.  
Come this is no longer just about fusion , though I am one of their soldiers. My name is asakura , this battle will determine our fate. "

While on his field is Spiritual Beast Apelio , Ritual Beast Tamer Elder and a set Ritual Beast Steeds , while in his hand is ritual beast bond and Pot of Acquisitiveness...

" You don't get it Asakura I'm not the one seduced by power. Chaos Neos attack Ritual Beast Tamer Elder ! Light and Darkness Spiral !. "  
Chaos Neos wings shoot out streams of jet black darkness to the monster.  
" I equip Chaos Neos with instant neo space and set one reverse card turn end. Thanks to Instant Neo Space Chaos Neos stays. "

" ok , draw " then looking at the card in his hand Ritual beast tamer lara…  
" I summon lara. I am not seduced by power , Lara effect allows me to special summon a card from my graveyard … I use it to special summon elder. magic card ritual beast bond , I banish lara and elder to fusion summon  
I fusion summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio. I never thought this war will cause us to fight but this is what it came to...battle  
I use ulti-gaiapelio to attack "

"Ughhhh!" Chaos Neos is destroyed and Judai's lp drops to 3800 lp.  
"Instant Neo Space's effect since a Neos fusion was destroyed I special summon Elemental Hero Neos from my deck return Neos!"  
The warrior alien landed near Judai's side to shield him from attacks.

Asakura looks to his reverse card ( this one allows me to destroy his monster , but … I should save it ) " turn end "  
" its not like I do not know whats going on I thought you were out here I had no idea you left , all I thought is if I keep going I will find you again but instead we meet on the battlefield as opponents our pride does not stand for us to quit as all things are solved in a ceremony of a duel.  
if you win I will throw down my blade and join you but if I win I will remain a soldier.  
So you know well how to release me "


	128. Spirit War

"Even if I win I rather not involve anyone else any further because I don't want to see anyone get hurt."  
"My turn I draw" Judai gets mirage tube  
"I set one reverse card and end my turn."

"That's all Judai-Senpai really? I draw...  
Really now we are all involved one way or another there is no denying it "  
( the only card I got is that fusion monster and a set ritual beast steeds ) then looking at the card he just draw 'Spiritual Beast Pettlephin' and apelio that is on his field...  
" I summon pettlephin. no response ? "

"None nice dolphin reminds me of my aqua dolphin." Judai stared at the pink dolphin (But looks are definitely deceiving)

" this here is one of my buddys but there is more to it then what it looks like " responding while playing it in defense. " my fusion card also has an effect but I cannot use it this way but still its 3200 is quite a force really …battle I attack with Gaiapelio"

"I activate my reverse card! Mirage tube! It inflicts 1000 points of damage to you since you're attacking my monster. Brace yourself Neos."  
mirage tube fires off sending Asakura life points and Neos gets crushed by Gaiapelio.

"Since you destroyed my monster I play my other reverse card N signal ! This lets me special summon a Neo-Spacian from my deck and I choose my grand mole!"  
Grand Mole drills itself on the field from the ground atk 900 def 300.

( that card has an effect to return cards on the field back to owners hand ) then out loud he announces his move " reverse card open - ritual beast steeds , I can only activate this card when I have a ritual beast card face up on the field and I have 2 for each one I can destroy a monster card "  
"No.. grand mole!" Grand mole gets mauled over and destroyed.  
" I use my remaining monster and attack "

"Alright you sure seem to be able to hold your own. Come on you brought alot of soldiers with you but it looks like Johan and Kaito pretty much finished things up."

judai takes the hit "Ugggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

" I end with that " ( I am about set to finish this ) " next turn it ends "

(I lost grand mole too and neos is gone not to mention he's got 3 monsters in play if I don't draw a monster now it's over.) "I drawwwwwww!"  
Judai slowly flips the card over and gives a sigh of relief.  
"I activate the spell card convert contact! By sending one neo-spacian from my hand and one from my deck to the graveyard I can two draw cards. I send my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird from my deck." Judai shuffles and draw two cards

"I activate miracle contact! I send material monsters back to my deck to summon a neos fusion monster! I return Neos, grand mole and flare scarb back to my deck triple contact fusion ! "  
Neos , grand mole and flare scarab jump into the vortex and emerge within the blinding light.. as it fades. "Appear now Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Judai declares  
Magma Neos descends with the armor of grand mole, the wings and fire of flare scarab and the body of neos. atk 3000 def 2500. "Magma Neos attack points increase by 400 for every card on the field. There are currently 5 cards out your 3 monsters and my magma neos and common soul spell card. magma neos atk rises to 5000  
"Finally I equip my magma neos with assault armor increasing its atk by 300 more points."

"Then I use assault armor's other effect by sending it to the graveyard the previously equip monster can attack twice this turn. Alright Magma Neos attack Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio! Super Heat Meteor ! "  
Magma Neos raises it's hand up high as a burning meteor of fire emerges and it throws it destorying the monster. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
asakura lp 1200

"Here's it's final attack one more time magma neos attack his Leo! " Magma Neos raises both hands and fires off one more meteor attack  
it's burning flames devouring leo "Ugggggggggahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Asakura lp 0.

As the duel ends the monster holograms fades out and judai deactivates his duel disk. He runs up to asakura who falls on his knees in disbelief  
"Hey are you okay?"  
" I am never lost to my power , all I thought was if I kept going I'd find you again... and that I had only by then I became fusion's commander like edo , ventus … meeting you I felt I was not so alone in the means of seeing these duel spirits. because I was their commander I had to keep myself safe if I try to run they will card me or force me back into their ranks , but I do have free reign on how I carry out missions for fusion " he then ejects out his deck " you win Judai "

judai offers his hand to him "I understand what you mean it's like you wanted to do the right thing but you just couldn't endanger yourself and I suppose it was like for everyone else as well."  
"Edo and Ventus... so Edo really is a commander. " he helps him up  
"I'm glad you no longer feel alone in terms of seeing duel spirits it was like that for me too when I was a kid."

" ventus is someone who uses synchro monsters , fusion is using him as a pawn " then looking aside " they say he uses stardust dragon if that means anything to you all ."

"I never heard of it before but a friend of mine may have more information. Asakura despite the result and situation I have to admit you're a really awesome duelist yourself."  
"You really pushed me there."

" me and this deck have a bit of a history really , but that is a story for another day … now is best for me to be out of this jacket. yes I don't like what they are doing as well but don't have another choice , let me help "

"Alright you sure seem to be able to hold your own. Come on you brought alot of soldiers with you but it looks like Johan and Kaito pretty much finished things up."

Johan could be seen taking down the 5 duelists 4 of them knocked out and the fifth being hit by rainbow dragon on the other side kaito taken down 3 of the soldiers and currently attacking the last two with two dragons. as both their opponents fall to their knees knocked out they turn back seeing judai and walk up

kaito looks to judai "So you were gonna say how crazy students like these are?"  
Johan grins

" I am a member of obelisk force , but I choose to use my own deck over antique gear. The deck they use , I could never cast aside these cards they are like family to me "

Judai face palms himself... and ruffles his hair.. "Let's just say graduation... we had an assignment where we had to duel each day.. and every day that year.. I was engaged in duel after duel back to back with students that would not let up. "  
Johan eyes gleam up as he heard that "That' exactly like how it is with me and my gem beasts!"  
Kaito "smirks a capable duelist but you have your own fan club that would not leave you alone."

fan club ? as for these soldiers they stick with me really I do not know everyone by name but a few of them cling to me.  
the ritual beast are cards that choose me

" but yes there is a note of someone who uses synchro cards being a pawn of fusion , to be exact his name is ventus also a commander. His stardust dragon seems to be alive  
he carried out a successful raid here ounce , if that rings any bells with his target being Ruri  
right now he is held captive and no longer sent out on missions , I don't know why"  
this is all I can tell you , but I will fight alongside this world "

* * *

Yuzu looks on after hearing and reading about Ray , the one person she was known as in the original unified world.  
" how can I feel any better hearing about that , I am the reason why fusion is attacking everyone and perhaps Ray is someone who has special ability that is maybe something to do with the duel spirit world. The same thing maybe goes for Ryuu and Yuya... You all are not going to turn me in right ? "

Yuzu then begins to cry " I do not know whats going on anymore "


	129. Resonating Souls

Reiji answers her "No Yuzu we aren't going to turn you in we are going to counter attack and reduce any further damage to the dimensions from fusion's invading forces.

what of ryuu ?

"He has many thoughts to work out with himself but there is no doubt he too wants answers same as you and yuya. " Reiji folds his fingers together and sighs

I meant its the first I seen this is it possible he or they are housing another soul , the same thing yuya in stranded acted on a darker persona

"What do you mean Yuzu ?" Yusho asks her.

like when they battle they will win a duel at any cost similar to what we just seen here if you told me that ryuu caused the locals to be on high alert is true  
like when fighting against fusion or when ever those dragons they use meet it is as if they are someone else

"Yes you're right as if they are resonating with each other.. is that the same case with you and your counter part Serena ?" Reiji inquires

not really these items we wear mostly only track yuya. its only unless I am close to one of them I can sense them. maybe the same also goes for Serena  
what are we anyway and I don't mean the stuff seen in this journal

"According to the data I gave you, you are all parts of one person Ray, Leo Akaba's daughter. Aside from that I'm unsure of why you have that bracelet or why it leads you to Yuya."

Yuzu sighs and leaves the room " this is just way too much to take in ...this war , Ray , Yuya , Ryuu…. "

Reiji watches her leave and turns back to the data.

moon shadow and Austin hacked some data and sent it back along with a video note " this is all we can find of their servers we are pulling out now and sora is also with us claiming to be an ally "

"I see be careful on your way back we'll discuss more when you return."

Agreed …  
they respond  
Moon shadow turns to sora " you are helping me ? us ? "

"Yeah I am I want to see what Yuya meant when he spoke to me besides lately I think the Professor whole approach to everything been in the wrong. This is not the way of how I pictured his desire to be."

" so you came back here on your own , still we are ninja and some things cannot be forgiven ... we have to carry on the honor in our hearts my brother.  
But what do you mean by that desire ? "

" Originally when we were given the assignments the idea was to spread the professor's message to the dimensions he wanted to rule peacefully but somewhere along the way he just started to be more ruthless to everyone. After that he preferred to either kill or enslave others... now I could understand if something was a threat but.. innocent people.. even children ? I draw the line with that. "

" still those times with Yuya he said he can unite all the worlds with peace , still this all sounds like its done all by using force at the start , as some people I overheard here that this dueling is power and we use it to arise above others , isn't this what was told to you all  
I get that part but ruling over all with a iron grip seems a bit excessive "

Sora sighs and looks over the area and signals them to move into position to avoid detection as they make their escape. When they are in a safe area Moon Shadow leads them back to You Show " we are back now "

Yuzu meanwhile goes back into Ryuu 's room , inside she finds a few medical personnel running their hourly checks. They breath a sigh of relief ( " he is ok , just needs to rest till he regains consciousness " ) But they are still troubled by something that Ryuu been collapsing every time he has been under extreme stress or other times for unexplained reasons. They do not know what is wrong. The medical team are then greeted by Yuzu who was standing by the door who takes a seat nearby. Her mind wonders at the current events , Yuya , Ryuu and herself.  
The connection between them and the dimensional war...

* * *

 _XYZ dimension..._

Asakura then talks to Jaden and Johan _" there is something I like to share with you all. And you may want to hear this too...and you are ? "_ Turning to the third person.  
 _" Kaito "_ _.  
_

Kaito Tenjo , after the events of the Astral and Barian world he has been made the president of Heartland as a request from his father to right the wrongs their family did during the previous war. With his younger brother Haruto and Gabriel acting as the council members aka mayor of the city. Haruto mostly takes care of the inner city and aiding his older brother as well as aiding his father in their research. Gabriel on the other hand shares the same position and acts as his brother ' s eyes and ears passing info to him and running the city. According to Kaito , Gabriel had been chosen by the gods as the ideal leader.

Asakura then passes the info of fusion 's targets to Kaito..  
 _( Gabriel and Kaito Tenjo , Yuma Tsukumo , Ryoga Kamishiro , Kyoji Yagumo and Mizael. )_ as well as the other barians but Mizael is the top priority.  
 _" i do not know why they want him that bad but orders are orders , now that i am here my sword is yours "_ he then responds.

Kaito remains silent before responding _" because Mizael holds the power of a god , he is the holder of another one of the galaxy-eyes dragons like me and my adopted brother. "_

* * *

Shun managed to pull of a win by using 'dimension Xyz' calling out Vector 's monster using his three fuzzy lanius in the graveyard calling out Number 104: Masquerade.  
Masqurade at this point talks to Shun " you have to play that magic card now... "  
To which Shun responds and plays the rank up magic barian's force. " I summon Chaos Numbers 104: Masquerade Magician - Umbral "  
ending the duel with this chaos number.

The duel left him drained but their battle was watched by Brave who takes Durbe and Shun in ( " that was pretty reckless " ) he thought to himself. However Nash and Merag got away and still under Fusion ' s control.


	130. Writer Notes

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V , that i call fifth arc just stands for there also being a spirit world like Gx / 5ds / ZeXeal in the anime combined with the 4 shown in Arc V so its story arcs are as follows. This story is an AU( alternate Universe.

stranded - Synchro - Xyz / Fuseion - Spirit/Barian/Astral

that is the reason behind Ryuu and his counterparts and he being the only one who can see and interact with duel spirits. the same interaction also shared by the other lancers due to the synchro dragon card referenced by the 5ds manga given to them by Ryuu to seek out the signers. to a point it can generate synchro support for their dragons and other cards of the same archetype for their decks but only after they master the powers of their dragons.

The concept behind this is a cross between Gx and Arc V based on the latter series. Our world is split into 2 sides light and dark. These forces do not mean good or evil but more so the forces of life : day , night , Fire , wind , Earth , Water. Then just like Arc-V has it the world split into 5 dimensions ( Xyz , synchro , fusion , stranded , Spirit ) in which stranded is the central world that is both light and dark. Just like in the anime the setting is a inter-dimensional war being fraught with duel monsters.

Allys  
Darkness | Light  
Stranded | Ryuu , Yuya  
Xyz | Yuma , Yuto  
Synchro | Signers , Yugo  
Fusion | Jaden , Yuri

Counterparts

Ryuu  
( Gabriel , Ventus , Azrael )

Yuzu  
( Selena , Rin , Ruri )

Yuya  
(Yuto , Yugo , Yuri )

Character bios

Stranded

Ryuu Sakaki  
Yuya's older brother , he is cool , calm and collected who cares deeply for his brother. Ryuu also has a unique ability to see duel monster spirits like Jaden , Yuma , and Luna in the anime.  
He has the power to talk to and interact with duel monster spirits and materialize duel monster effects cards and causing Life Point damage inflicted to the opponent to become real damage and pain, even outside of a Duel or on an Action Field.

Deck 'Dragons Collide SD'

Fusion

Azrael  
Ryuu's counterpart of the Fusion Dimension with a persona to match. Like Yuri he is cruel and ruthless with no care of other people's well-being.

Deck 'Dragon's Roar SD' , Horus the black flame dragon , F.G.D.

Xyz

Grabriel

Ryuu's counterpart Xyx Dimension and close friends with Yuto and Ruri , Shun's younger sister. He is very much like Yuto he cares about friends and do not want to hurt anyone.

Deck 'The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent SD' , Hieratic

Synchro

Ventus

Ryuu's counterpart Synchro dimension & childhood friend of Rin and Yugo who was also captured by the enemy. he is seen as a sweet, cheerful, curious, brave, person and gets excited at anything new or interesting,

Deck 'Dragunity SD'


End file.
